Blood Magic
by CordeiliaOllivander
Summary: Hermione Granger was drawn to Draco Malfoy. When their lives keep bringing them together, Draco has no choice but to give in to what he feels for her. Throw in some nosy friends, a deadly potion, and a new threat to the wizarding world. Multiple pairings. Rated M for language, and smut later on. I strive to have daily updates! HG/DM HP/GW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to my second ever fan-fic! This story is ridiculously long, and will be dark in a few places, but I hope you all love it. The over all length of this fic will be roughly 250k, and the chapters between 5-8k each. I will post warnings when necessary. I'm super proud of this, its turned into a monster of a story and I hope you enjoy it! The first chapter might throw you off a bit, but it is a Dramione fic! Trust me!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione had never been more proud of her best friends than when they graduated from auror training. She waved at Ron and Harry from her seat, right next to Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. This was everything they wanted. She was happy they went into training together, they were always stronger together. They had graduated top of their class, with help from Hermione of course. She thought back to all the long nights they spent in their flat going over notes and preparing for tests. They always aced the practical exams, but she knew they'd always struggled on written examinations. She couldn't understand why, they were so relaxing. That feeling you get when you write down that correct answer... she couldn't believe no one else felt that way.

The ceremony finished with a speech from Minister Shaklebolt. He spoke about how new changes to the program allowed for only the top candidates to be chosen to even move on to final examinations. Thorough background checks and multiple interviews were conducted to ensure only the loyal and the most deserving were able to call themselves aurors. It was a very moving speech, Hermione thought.

They were all to meet for lunch afterwards, so Ginny and Hermione went hand in hand to find the boys. They searched the crowd for a few minutes when Ron came up behind Hermione and spun her around by her waist. She laughed and when he put her down she turned to kiss him. "Ron! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks 'Mione."

Harry came up to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss, noticing the rest of the family coming up behind her. Everyone started talking at once. It was so Weasley, Hermione thought. She loved being a part of a big family.

They all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. A huge table in the back had been reserved for them, along with Neville and Luna. She'd always wondered why they never got together. They acted so much like a couple. He even had a room at her flat.

They sat right next to Hermione. "Hey Neville, hi Luna."

"Hey." Said Neville as he sat.

"Hello, Hermione. Wonderful day. Where's Ron and Harry?"

She looked around. "Oh, probably got snagged away by someone, I'm sure. Big day for them."

Finally Ron came and sat next to Hermione. He held her hand under the table, she liked that. They all ate, then Arthur stood and toasted Harry and Ron. When he was finished everyone clapped, then Ron stood.

"Thanks everyone for coming today! It means a lot to me. Big day, today." He looked at Hermione, who beamed at him. "Hermione, thanks for standing by me, even when I haven't always stood by you. I'd be nowhere without you." He then moved his chair and got down on one knee. "I'm absolute rubbish at things like this, but... Hermione, will you marry me?"

She was shocked into silence. She really didn't see this coming. She looked at the simple, gold ring with a three diamond setting, the middle one larger than the other two. It was too soon, wasn't it? But maybe not, she'd loved him for years. Always wanted more. Yes, this definitely was more. "Yes."

"Bloody Hell, really?!"

The entire table broke out in laughter, Ron sliding the ring on her finger and giving her a kiss.

Later that night, Hermione, Ron and Harry all apparated to their flat they shared. Ginny came with Harry, and was planning on spending the night. She had her own place, for some reason, but spent most of her time at theirs. Hermione got ready for bed, and crawled in next to Ron. She was looking at the ring on her finger. "Hey, Ron?"

"Yea?" He said, tuning to see her.

"Do you think that maybe, I don't know, maybe we're rushing things?"

"What do you mean?" He propped up on one elbow to see her.

"Well... we were only out of Hogwarts for a year, then you went right into auror training, and now you're going straight to work. We haven't really had a chance to... be us."

"Do you not want me to be an auror?"

She sighed. "That's not what I'm saying, Ronald."

"This is what we both wanted, isn't it? A life together, you and me. We've been in a relationship for three years. All through auror training you stood by me. You always stand by me, I never want anything else 'Mione."

He was right. "You're right, I'm just a little nervous I guess. I love you."

"I love you, too"

He kissed her while reaching over and sliding his hand under her tank top.

"Ron!" She hissed. "Your sister is here!"

"So? It's a special night for us, isn't it?" He moved his hand from her back to her front.

"Well, I guess it is. This is a little fun."

"Oh, it's a lot of fun."

Ron and Harry walked off the lift and onto the Magical Law Enforcement floor. "See you guys later." She said with a wave. They walked to the briefing room to meet the other aurors and get assignments while she went to her office.

Hermione loved her job. She started working for the Ministry right out of Hogwarts. They offered her any position she wanted, but nothing really seemed to fit her. She worked in the magical creatures department for a long time, but just got overwhelmed with the amount of creatures she thought needed help. Auror training, probation, and graduation had taken Ron and Harry two full years, had been officially aurors for two months now. They always had an interesting story to tell, or some new exciting mission.

She had the urge to save everyone, so Ron suggested maybe the improper use of Magic division. There was nothing wrong with that job, she liked it, but the more she worked the more she found herself trying to make laws that didn't exist, trying to enforce or restrict different magics. She'd been there six months to the day, but decided it just wasn't fulfilling. So she went to Minister Shaklebolt and explained her dilemma.

"I just don't fit anywhere."

"Miss Granger, you've done great work wherever you go."

"I don't feel that way. I've always done by best work with Harry and Ron."

"Do you want to be admitted into the auror program?"

"No. No. I just... I want to research. I want to be helpful, consult, and feel like I have purpose. I've liked all the jobs I've had, I just want to more definition to my job."

"What are you asking, Miss Granger?"

She always found these formalities silly. She'd known Kingsley for so long, they've been through so much, fought together. But rules are rules. "Minister Shaklebolt, I want my own division. I want to work directly with the aurors and have the same clearance they do. I want to research their missions, their findings, look for patterns. Harry, Ron and I, we do our best when we can bounce ideas off of each other freely. I want to research and I want to do it with them."

"Done."

"I'm sorry... what? Just like that?!"

"Hermione, I am Minister for Magic. I know firsthand your capabilities. I will have offices prepared for you by the end of the week."

"Oh Kingsley, thank you!"

"I only have one condition."

"Oh... kay."

"I'll admit, this idea you have has crossed my mind before. We have people here that are more qualified, like yourself, for research and more detailed cases. I will have a suite of offices for you, plus a conference room."

"And who will I be working with, may I ask?"

He smiled. "The brightest witch of your age. For now, I'd like you to be partnered with Theodore Nott."

"Theodore... Nott. Theodore Nott." What on earth would make him think Hermione would work well with him?!

"Yes, do you know him? Bright man, graduated third in his class."

"Wonder why that is." Hermione said harshly. Theodore Nott was a Slytherin. Of course he'd graduated with high marks. That last year at Hogwarts was run by Death Eaters.

"Hermione, please don't judge the book by its cover. Theodore is a good man, I will personally vouch for his character. You of all people should understand. The way you fight for the ones that have no voice? Or the ones that, perhaps get mislabeled because of something out of their control?"

She instinctively rubbed her arm where her scar was. Yes, she did know all about that. "You're right, Minister. I'm sorry. I will keep an open mind."

"Excellent! You're first day in your knew department will be Monday."

"Seriously?! He did what?!" Ron shouted as Hermione told him what happened that day over dinner. "Harry, seriously, she can't work with a Death Eater!"

"Well technically, he was not a Death Eater. His father was. Theodore never took the Mark. He is very smart. Top of his class, behind me and Draco Malfoy."

"I'll never believe that kid was smart." Sneered Ron.

"You know he works at the Ministry, right? I've heard he takes cases with the aurors sometimes." Harry said.

"Bloody Hell." Ron groaned.

"Anyways, we start on Monday. I'm very excited. This could be a good thing!"

Monday morning rolled around and Hermione, Ron and Harry got off the lift together and headed for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They stopped in front of Hermione's new department.

"Wow." Harry said, impressed. "Magic is amazing!"

They were standing in front of a brand new wing, that hadn't been there on Friday. They looked at the cubby that had the words "AUROR RESEARCH DIVISION" across the top, and a plaque that was on the side of the wall facing out that read "OFFICES OF HERMIONE GRANGER AND THEODORE NOTT"

Ron grimaced when the read the last name. "Good luck, 'Mione. "

"Thanks, Ron!" Completely missing the sourness in his voice, and headed in toward her office.

She entered the cubby that had a row of three chairs on one side, with a small table and water cooler on the other. The table held a vase of flowers, cups, a few magazines, and a small bowl of sweets. Walking further into it she saw a receptionist's desk. Walking into the hallway behind the desk she came to conference room. She opened the door and saw a long, oval table with eight chairs, a small square table in the far corner with a coffee pot and cups, and a huge bulletin board that covered nearly an entire wall. Leaving that room she came to two office doors. Neither was marked yet. She assumed they were the same, but wanted to check both anyway. She came early to be nosey, and figured she could get her choice of office first.

She walked into the first one. It was a decent size, had a large desk and comfy enough chair, two chairs opposite the desk, a smaller bulletin board and a bookshelf. She went to the other office and as she opened the door nearly smacked right into a tall, lanky man.

"Oh!" She said in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Well, the door was closed."

 _Smartass_. She thought. She extended her hand. "Hermione Granger."

He looked at her hand. _Too afraid to touch a mudblood_? He took it and shook her hand with a firm grip. "Theodore Nott."

"Pleasure." She said, unable to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice.

He smiled. "Likewise."

"So, is this one your office then?"

"Whichever you prefer, I don't have a preference. I assume we're allowed to touch it up? I'm quite fond of those enchanted ceilings they get over in Magical Games and Sports. Do you know how to do that?"

"They get enchanted ceilings?!"

"Yea!" He said excitedly. "I've always wanted one. They say the feel of fresh air or being outdoors or whatever helps them think. About what I haven't the slightest idea."

She smiled. "I bet I can figure it out."

They were silent for a moment, both forgetting who they were. Now it was just getting awkward. "So!" Hermione said first, "I'll take the other one... since you're standing in this one. Yes."

"Right." Theodore looked a little deflated, but quickly covered it up. "I have a few boxes and such to move in, I doubt we'll be getting any cases today, give us a chance to... settle."

"Right. Yes, me too. I'll... see you around." And she rushed out of the office.

Feeling stupid, she went to her own office and started getting set up. While her and Theodore were talking someone brought up all of their belongings from their previous offices. Theodore had two boxes... Hermione had twelve. She hadn't noticed him come up and stand next to her. "Wow."

She jumped.

"Sorry. I can be pretty quiet."

"Yea." She turned back to their boxes. "Only two?"

"Well my previous department was records. It was bloody boring. Mostly all I did was file courtroom proceedings. I'll forever be grateful to Kingsley for giving me this job, he seems to think I have potential."

"Kingsley?" She looked at him.

"Kingsley. You know, the Minister for Magic?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know that, I just thought it odd you called him by his first name."

"I find those formalities silly." He looked at her.

Her jaw dropped. "So do I."

"Perfect!" He grabbed a box and went back to his office.

They spent the rest of the day setting up their offices, not really talking to each other. Really only conversing when necessary. Hermione had to get out of her own head. She knew she could like him, he seemed nice enough. She just had to keep reminding herself that you can't judge people for something they have no control over. The next day they did the same thing, since they still didn't have any cases to work. Kingsley stopped in and said they wouldn't have any this week to allow them to get acquainted with one another. Hermione flat out asked him how to get enchanted ceilings.

Theodore liked her instantly. He just wasn't sure if he should show it. Of course he'd heard stories about the famous Hermione Granger; war heroine, engaged to Ron Weasley, best friend to Harry Potter, top of her class, the list went on and on. He was more reserved, cautious. He always felt like he had a target on his back. After Kingsley left, Hermione changed both of their ceilings, and showed him how to do it too so he could change it to whatever he wanted to look at.

He didn't have much to set up, so he wandered into her office to see if she needed any help. She had only unpacked three boxes. "Do you need assistance?"

She looked up. "What? No. No I'm fine."

"Really? Because we've been here two days and you've only unpacked three boxes." He also noticed she had a different chair. Not fair.

"Well, if you must know I don't like my bookshelf, and most of my boxes are books."

"What don't you like about it?" He asked as he plopped into a chair and draped one leg across the arm, swinging it back and forth.

"Comfy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Quite."

She bit back a smile. "It's not big enough, and this office is... small. I'd have books everywhere."

"Did you have a bigger office previously in...?"

"Improper Use of Magic Division. And no, I didn't. I just took over the entire conference room as well."

He barked out a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, Miss Granger. Nothing. What can we do to rectify your situation?"

"I don't know. I would hate to ask Kingsley for more room, but I need more room!"

"Kingsley?" He mocked.

She glared at him. "You can do it but I can't? We have history you know."

The smile on his face faded. "I'm aware. Let me know if you need anything, Miss Granger. I'll be taking my lunch." And he walked out.

Hermione sighed. Damn it. Why was she so harsh? It wasn't necessary, she knew he was playing, trying to be nice. She decided that she would take her lunch too and come back to this disaster later. She left a note on Theodore's desk that she was going out and would be back at 1:30.

Hermione decided she would go out for lunch, and since they weren't really doing anything other than getting frustrated with each other, she took an extra half hour. She went to a taco food truck that she liked close by. The Ministry was right in the middle of a muggle town, so she took the visitors entrance and headed for the food truck, stopping at a favorite bookstore. She noticed that Theodore had hardly any stationary, so she picked him up a large planner and a leather bound research journal. She picked one up for herself too. Near the cashiers counter they also sold office supplies, so she picked up a few pens, highlighters, sticky notes, and legal pads.

Feeling better about the day, she headed over to the food truck and ordered two tacos, a coke, and a small order of salsa and chips. She had her tacos and coke at a park nearby. It was a lovely sunny April day and really, why waste it? She stuffed her bags into her purse that always had an undetectable extension charm when she thought no one was looking, and carried the bag of chips and salsa back to the Ministry. It was just before 1:30 when Hermione made it back to her new department. She walked past the conference room door to go to her own office when she saw a fourth door that wasn't there before. Damn it, did she just walk into the wrong bloody department?! She walked out, checked the sign, and walked back in, very confused.

She opened the door and was awestruck. "A library?" She whispered. She walked into the room to get a good look at the walls of empty shelves. There was a sofa against one wall, with a small table in front of it. The ceiling was also enchanted. The room had to be at least as big as their two offices combined. "This is amazing!" She said breathless, not hearing Theodore walk up behind her.

"You like it then?"

She jumped and let out a squeal. "Stop that!"

"Sorry."

"You did this?"

"Yes. I went to... Kingsley..." he said glancing at her with a smile. "And asked if we could have an additional room for a library, since we are a researching department. He thought it was an excellent idea, and sent some people down right way since we were both at lunch."

"I don't know what to say... thank you, Theodore. Really." She turned to him, looking glossy eyed. She loved her books, and being surrounded by them made her comfortable, relaxed.

"Theo. Call me Theo."

They spent the rest of the day organizing their library, while snacking on chips and salsa. "This stuff is amazing!" Theo said enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I know, we can go tomorrow and get more."

He looked over at her. "Like... like at lunch?"

"Yes?"

"Like have lunch? Together?"

"That's usually how it works." She continued to put her books away, not seeing the look on his face.

"I don't have friends, Hermione. Especially not with people like you."

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she asked very calmly "what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I have a few friends, but only one of them is here. Working at the Ministry I mean. And... And I'm not friends with people like you. Good people."

"I think you're a good person, Theo. And as luck would have it, you have at least one _good friend_ now. So, lunch tomorrow yes?"

He smiled, really smiled. It wasn't very often he let his guard down. "Lunch tomorrow."

Hermione got to work early the next day. Last time she thought she was early Theo had beat her here, so she got here a full hour early, just in case. She had tracked down Kingsley yesterday before she left and told him she had one more request. He was more than happy to comply, saying how wonderful it was that she and Theodore were getting along. She walked into her office and was instantly excited. They had competed everything overnight as promised. She got everything unpacked, got to work on Theo's desk, then sat in his office and waited for him to arrive.

Theo liked to be early. He assumed that of Hermione as well, she seemed like the prompt type. He had stopped at a muggle coffee shop on his way in and had got two french vanilla coffees for them, both with heavy cream and chocolate shavings, and a double shot of espresso. _Go big or go home_. He thought. He made himself smirk. He really was quite funny.

He got to his new department which he still couldn't believe was true, and walked into his office, damn near dropping the coffees. "What the hell?!"

"Good morning." Hermione said brightly.

He walked in further to his office to see what had been done. There was no longer a wall separating their offices, now it was just one big office, with their desks facing each other. The two extra chairs were gone, and two chairs were along one wall between them. The ceiling let in bright, natural light, and a window was above the chairs. He turned to his desk and noticed a bunch of new stuff on it. Then he saw the chair. "Oh wow." He sat in it then. "Mmmm."

"You like it?" Hermione couldn't kept the smile off her face.

"You did this?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Well, I work better when I can bounce ideas off my partner freely, and that wall was in the way." She said simply. "I like the window. Makes it feel less small. And I have the same chair. That thing they gave you was horrid! Oh! And you didn't really seem to have sufficient office supplies so I got some for you. I hope you don't mind. I love the magic and all, but sometimes quills and rolls of parchment are just a pain in the ass."

He looked at his desk. He had all this stuff he's never really used before, and a huge planner that covers the majority of this desk. On today's date there was a hand written note that said "lunch with Hermione."

They spent the morning really just enjoying each other's company.

"And what does this do?!"

"That's a highlighter. Watch." She grabbed the bright yellow highlighter, took the cap off and dragged it over the words 'lunch with Hermione' making the words very bright.

"Wow, no way!"

"Yes way!" She said laughing. "Honestly, this stuff isn't that fascinating."

"Yes it is! What are these?" He pointed to the research journals.

"Oh! I forgot about these! They're research journals, for when we actually have missions and cases and what not. Look, I put your initials on the front."

He noticed the cursive initials _TN_ in silver on the cover of the dark green leather journal. "Silver and green?"

She walked over to her desk, opened a drawer and pulled out an identical journal that was dark red with the initials _HG_ in gold.

He started laughing.

"I couldn't help myself when I saw them!" She said, breaking out in laughter as well.

Before they knew it, it was lunch time and they went to the visitor's entrance to go to Hermione's food truck. Once they got there, she ordered her usual two tacos, and got Theo got the same since he had no clue what he was ordering, plus a double order of chips and salsa. She paid and waited off to the side for their food. Once she heard "Her-me-o-nee" she got their food and headed for her favorite spot in the park.

"Her-me-o-nee?" Theo mocked.

"Ugh, no one ever gets it right!" She said in frustration.

"Well this is a muggle area, isn't it? Why don't you just change it? It's much easier to say... I don't know, Susan!"

She laughed. "Next time."

Theo inhaled his tacos. "No wonder you were always smarter than me. These are addicting!"

They headed back to Ministry, deciding that since it was Thursday they should somehow prepare for their first case they were getting on Monday. They were laughing as they entered their department to see Ron standing there waiting for them.

"Ron." She said surprised, her smile still on her face.

"Hermione. What are you doing?"

"We were just out to lunch, we had tacos at that food truck I like."

"Amazing, Mate! You been there?!"

He ignored Theo. "Hermione what are you doing?" He said as he grabbed her arm trying to pull her aside.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ronald? I'm standing in MY department, after just getting back from having lunch with my partner and friend."

"Friend?!"

"Familiar with the word at all, Weasley?" Theo couldn't help himself. He didn't care for the way he came in here barking at Hermione.

"Ron, we just had lunch, what are you so worked up about anyways?"

"You're never gone this late, I got worried when I stopped in and didn't know where you were."

She softened then. "We don't have much to do this week, Ki- Minister Shaklebolt wanted us get acquainted before giving us a case. The real work starts Monday, so we took a long lunch."

He sighed. "Alright. Sorry." He looked over at Theo. "I'm sorry. Ron Weasley." He said as he extended his hand.

Theo took it. "Theodore Nott." He didn't miss the way Ron's lip curled when Theo said his name.

Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, looking over at Theo as he did so, then left the room.

Hermione turned back to Theo then. "Don't worry about him. He's... he gets jealous." Her face falling as she said the last line.

"Care to explain?"

She supposed it wouldn't hurt, he'd be dealing with Ron as an auror and as her fiancée. They walked back into their office and wheeled her chair out from behind her desk to set it in front of his. Slipping off her shoes she plopped down it the chair.

"During... what would've been our seventh year, we were out hunting Voldemort's horcuxes."

"I can't believe you say His name." Theo said with a shudder.

"I didn't always, I didn't start until fifth year. Fear of name and all. Anyways, we were getting nowhere fast, Dumbledore left very little direction, and what he did leave was encrypted in hopes we were the only ones to figure it all out. We were all frustrated, then one night I had a thought about how to destroy the horcuxes, and of course I shared my idea with Harry, and we started bouncing ideas off each other and I began to get a little hope back."

Theo sat patiently and listened to her story. He couldn't believe she was telling him all this, letting him in. This was personal. He'd heard the press conferences, read all the interviews given by the famous trio, never had he heard this.

"Ron was furious. He felt left out, or neglected. I don't even know. We never talk about it. He was wearing the necklace, that's what the horcrux was, and it intensifies negative emotions like rage and jealously. Apparently Ron had a lot of it. We all got into an argument and... and he left."

"He left? He left?! Just like that?!"

"Just like that. Asked me to choose, and of course I stayed with Harry, we had to do this, we had to finish this! Well, he took it as I was choosing Harry over him and he disapparated. He didn't come back for nearly two months."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yea." She whispered.

Theo grabbed her hand from across the desk and held it. "I am very sorry. That was a dick move."

She let out a little laugh at that. "Yea it was." She started to sniffle, so he came around the desk and pulled her into a hug. She let herself be held for a moment, then realized what was happening.

"Theo I think-" she said pushing away.

"Think what?"

"I don't think that we should..."

"Hermione..."

"If Ron walked in and-"

She wasn't listening. "Hermione, I'm gay!"

"What?"

"I'm gay. So Weasley has nothing to worry about."

She was quiet for a long time. She sat down in her chair and just looked at him.

"You're gay?"

Well this might have been a bad idea. He didn't tell many people this. Just another reason for them not to give him a chance.

She sighed. "These chairs are super comfy."

He smiled. "Right?!" Heading back to his own chair. The rest of the afternoon went by without issue.

Later that night Harry, Hermione and Ron apparated home. They sat at the dinner table together, while Hermione tried not to argue.

"All I'm saying Ron is that you give him a chance. He is my partner and you will more than likely be working with both of us in the very near future."

"I don't want to Hermione. I don't like him, I don't like his family, and I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Ron-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"No, you weren't there, you don't know!"

"Damn it, Ronald!" She stood and slammed her hands into the table, making both men jump.

"What the-" Ron started to say.

"No! You don't get to say that to me! You don't get to tell me that! Ever!" She glared at him then stormed off into their room and slammed the door, leaving Ron and Harry staring at each other.

"What did I do?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ron... she's right. You don't get to say that to her. Ever."

"I don't get it."

"Then maybe you need to go and talk to her. I'll be at Ginny's." And with that he got up and disaparated.

"What did I do?" He said again to the now empty room. He got up and made his way down the hall to their bedroom, then knocked on the door. "Hermione?"

Nothing.

"Hermione?"

Still nothing.

"Hermione?" He sighed and slouched against the door. "Hermione I'm sorry. Please just tell me what I did."

"You left me, Ron." She said through the door.

She was crying, he could hear it in her voice.

"You left me, for two months. You assume that I'm the one that is going to mess around, or leave you, or whatever you're jealously is about. But I'm not the one that left, you did. And you don't know anything about what happened while you were gone. I was scared, and lonely, and I missed you, and you weren't there."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. It was stupid and I don't know how many times I can say that. I just think you'll always find someone better than me."

"Your ring is on my finger isn't it?!"

"Yes it is." He said ashamed. He heard the lock click. He turned and opened the door. She was standing there with tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around herself.

"'Mione." He said in whisper. He walked to her and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do! I do!" He pleaded. "My self-doubt just gets in the way. I'll try harder."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Friday morning rolled around and Theo and Hermione had interviews scheduled for their receptionist. They had done five before lunch. As they went down in the Ministry cafeteria they talked about their candidates.

"I liked Judy." Said Theo as he grabbed a sandwich and bag of crisps.

"What? No way! She was loud. What about Dennis? I liked him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't like him. He had attitude."

Hermione sighed. "Were never going to find someone we agree on." She grabbed a salad and juice and went to the register. She swiped her Gringott's card for both her and Theo's lunches, then walked over to a table.

"If you keep paying for my meals people will think we're on a date."

She smirked. "I can think of a few places better than the Ministry cafeteria."

After lunch they had set up six more interviews. Hermione was beginning to lose all hope. "Where do they find these people?"

Theo laughed. "We still have two more."

"Yes. Samantha Wright and Taylor Ross." She organized her papers then stood to call the next name. "Samantha Wright."

A perky girl with blonde hair shot up out of her seat.

"Right this way please."

Hermione showed her in to the conference room where Theo stood and shook her hand. "Miss Wright."

"Mr. Nott." She said, grasping his hand.

Hermione walked around the table. "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." And shook her hand as well.

"Miss Granger, what an honor."

"Yes. Well. Let's get started. So, Samantha-"

"Sami."

Hermione looked up from her file. "I'm sorry?"

"I go by Sami. I find formalities silly."

Theo and Hermione just looked at her, then looked at each other.

"I apologize. I can sometimes be too forward."

"No worries, Sami. No worries at all." Theo said.

The rest of the interview went smoothly, they conducted their final interview but already had their mind made up on Sami. Hermione had sent a memo to Kingsley saying they had made their choice; he sent one back saying he would inform her current supervisor and make sure she was there first thing Monday morning, and to arrive early.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione squealed. "Monday we officially start!"

Theo didn't bother to hide his smile. "It is moderately exciting."

It was 7 am Monday morning and Theo, Hermione and Sami met in their conference room. Sami had brought a few nick knacks to make her desk hers. Hermione and Theo had satchels that they put their research journals in, pens, highlighters and legal pads. Sami had a few Manila folders, pens, highlighters, and her own legal pad. They were ready.

"I've never been to an auror briefing before, but I want us all to take notes, just in case." Hermione announced.

"Sure thing!" Sami said.

They walked into a small auror conference room. Ron and Harry were already seated. Kingsley came in next with Percy Weasley, who was his assistant. Once greetings were all exchanged, Harry stood in the front of the room near a large screen.

"Morning."

Hermione beamed at him. Theo just rolled his eyes at her enthusiastic attitude.

"We've been working this case for a few months now. But we've moved it up to top priority three weeks ago. We're following a group of dark wizards that have taken to calling themselves _The Militum Sanguine_."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Umm... yes?"

"Why _The Militum Sanguine_?"

Theo answered. "That's Latin for Knights of the Blood."

"Any significance?" Kingsley asked.

"I'd have to check a few books, but it sounds familiar. Like a form of charms or potions that have to do with Dark Magic."

"Sounds like Death Eater Pureblood ideology to me." Said Ron.

Theo tried his best to ignore him, Hermione just glared.

"Anyways, Theo and Hermione, run with that and see what you can find. We don't have enough information collected yet to conduct a raid, but that's what we're working towards. Maybe then we can figure out what their plan is."

"What do you know so far?" Asked Sami.

It was Kingsley that spoke. "Right now, not much. That's where you come in. I don't want this getting out to the public until, and only if, there is a serious threat to them. The last thing we need is another uprising. Harry, Ron, I want all your case files even remotely related to this case delivered to the research division as soon as possible.

"Yes, Sir." They both said at once.

As the Minister stood, so did the rest of the table. "Good briefing, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Let's hope this new team we have will find answers. Make me proud."

"Of course, Minister!" Hermione said.

Kingsley left the conference room and Hermione instantly switched from excited to furious. "Ronald! What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _Death Eater Pureblood Ideology_?!"

"What?"

She just stared at him. "Are you that thick?! That was rude!"

"Hermione, I-" Theo started.

"No!" She pointed her finger at him. "That was a personal jab to you, Theo, and I will not stand for it." She turned back to Ron. "You did that on purpose, and you know it. Theo was hand-picked by Kingsley and we both think Theo has excellent merits! We are a team now, you can't be so close minded that you are blind to the very help you have in front of you!"

"Hermione, he might have a point." Theo said.

"It doesn't matter! You could have said what was on your mind fifty different ways. The fact that you chose the words _Death Eater_ only shows how obscure your thinking really is!"

The room was silent.

"Are you done?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Yes. For now." She said a little huffy, crossing her arms.

Ron looked at Theo then. "I apologize. They were honestly the first words that came to mind, I meant no offense."

"None taken." Theo held up his hands. They all knew that was a lie, but for now Theo just wanted to get out of there. "Sami, lets accompany Mr. Potter and see if we can get those files."

"Right!" Harry said, grateful for the chance to exit.

"Mr. Potter? Mind if I just call you Harry?" Sami said as she walked with them out the door.

It was only Ron and Hermione in the conference room now. "Ron." She said as she sighed. "I like him. He's my partner and you have to work with both of us. Please don't make it more difficult."

"I just don't understand how you can overlook his part as a Death Eater but if I say one word wrong you're all over me like I'm the bad guy!"

"One, Theo was never a Death Eater. His father was. He did not fight, he did not take a side. He remained as neutral as he possibly could. Second, I expect more out of you! You're supposed to be the good guy, the auror that fights for all, not just who he likes... you're supposed to be my boyfriend and support my choices."

"Fiancée." Ron said quietly. "I'm your fiancée." And he walked out the door.

Hermione returned to her office to find Sami and Theo in the library.

"How did that go?" Theo said when she walked in.

She plopped onto the sofa. "Not well."

"Well he was out of line." Sami said. "I've only been on this team for three hours and even I can see how well you guys get along. And also how that was a personal insult towards Theo. Neither of you were looking, but he looked right at him when he said it."

"Ugh." Was all Hermione could get out.

"Well let's just look over what case files we have here until lunch. Then while you ladies get us some food, I'll head to my father's estate and grab a few books I think might be useful."

"Good idea." Said Hermione. And she threw herself into her work.

Hermione and Sami didn't really get much done other than have food ready for Theo when he got back. They spent most of their time reorganizing the files. She assumed they were just copies, and it was clear that Harry and Ron had zero organizational skills, so they attempted to put together some kind of order first. Sami had taken two boxes and started putting papers up on the bulletin board in their conference room.

"Okay, I hope we can find something in these for now." Theo said with his arms full of books. "There's tons more information in that library than I had originally thought. Where's the food?"

"Conference room." Hermione said without looking up.

"Excellent!"

Hermione smiled to herself and picked up her papers she was sorting and carried them into the conference room, where Sami had their lunch all sorted out and waiting, along with drinks and napkins.

"You're an amazing woman." Theo said and kissed her cheek, then grabbed his sandwich.

She blushed. "I want to be useful. I thought we could work through lunch. So, what did you find?"

"A lot, actually. I think we should read the case files first, then we can go through the books and see if anything rings a bell, you know?"

"Yea, about that." Hermione said, digging into her salad. "Those two gits have no organization-"

"None." Sami interjected, which made Theo smile.

"So we've spent our time just putting everything into a workable order. I haven't actually read through a single file yet. We'll be at this until tomorrow at least. Harry brought three more boxes."

"You're kidding?!" Theo said with his mouthful. "All these cases are related?!"

"I doubt it, but I plan on saving everything they give us to work on after this case. I'll organize it later while you guys are out on missions or something." Sami said brightly.

"You remind me of me." Said Hermione. "Now eat. We have a lot to do."

Sami started in on her salad, causally shifting through papers as she did so.

After they finished their lunch they headed back into the library to work on filing properly. At Sami's insistence, they left their mess from lunch for her to pick up, so they could get started.

"She's amazing! How did we get so lucky?"

"Right?" Hermione said. "After this case is complete, if she does well I want to talk to Kingsley and make her partner, then we can get another secretary. Maybe two!"

"Then we better get to it." Theo gave her a nudge with his shoulder. Once in the library Hermione went to one side, Theo to the other. They both slipped off their shoes and sat on the floor.

She watched him sift through some files. "I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"For?"

"For judging you. We are very much alike, things could have been so different."

He looked up then. "Hermione, what's done is done. I count you as a friend, and that's all I need."

Hermione didn't get home until after seven that night. They had lost all track of time and by the time they picked up their mess enough to leave it was well after six.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked from his spot on the sofa.

"What? Working, I lost all track of time and-"

"With Nott?! This late?!"

"And Sami... why do you have to say it like that?" She walked over to the closet to hang up her bag and slip off her shoes. "They are my partners, we work together every day."

"Right."

She sighed. "Ron, I'm too tired to argue with you. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." She wasn't the least bit tired, she just didn't feel like having this talk right now.

She made her way into the bathroom and started the water. She stripped off her clothes and climbed in, allowing the hot water to pelt her skin, relaxing all her muscles. She turned so it massaged her neck, and let out a small moan. She opened the shower curtain just a touch to reach one of her scented shower tabs that activated with the steam, and let out a small scream when she saw Ron staring at her.

"Ron! What are you doing?! You scared me."

"Sorry." He said shyly. "I was going to give you one of your shower tabs." He held out two, one for calm and one for relaxation. She took the one for relaxation.

"Thank you."

"Can I join you?"

"Umm... not tonight... if... if that's okay. I'll be out in a few, alright?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be in bed okay?"

"Yea. Be right there." She shut the curtain.

"Hey,'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She sighed. What was happening to her relationship? "I love you too, Ron."

She heard him shut the door, and she slid down the shower wall. It wasn't a lie, she did love him. She had loved him for years. She just didn't want to marry him. It had been three and a half months since their engagement, and they hadn't mentioned the wedding once. She realized that didn't really bother her. And what's worse, she didn't know what to do about it.

It was Wednesday before they got everything situated enough to start actually reading the files. When Theo and Hermione got there that morning Sami had already prepped the conference room. She had fresh, hot coffee waiting from Theo's favorite shop, legal pads, pens, manila folders and the bulletin board was set up in chronological order. She had even set out extra highlighters, she knew how much Theo loved them. Hermione kept telling him that highlighting everything completely defeated the purpose, but he didn't really care.

"You are a saint!" Theo said, rushing to the coffee.

"We aim to please!"

"Have you been here long? Gotten a chance to look over anything?" Hermione asked, taking her own cup.

"About fifteen minutes. I just wanted to get everything prepped for you so you can finally research." She began to walk out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Hermione's asked

"To my desk." She answered like it was obvious.

"You're not researching with us?" Theo asked, confused.

"Well, no... I'm the secretary." She said brightly. I'll be at the front desk. Let me know if you need anything!"

Theo and Hermione looked at each other. "I don't like this at all." Said Theo pouting. "She's been helping for three days! So what if the bloody phone rings!"

Hermione laughed. "We can fix this. What did you think of Taylor?"

Theo smiled from ear to ear. "I think he works in International Magical Cooperation, right? If anyone can get us all to get along it's him."

"Sami?" Hermione said into the table top intercom.

"Yes?"

"Can you please schedule a meeting with Kingsley for this afternoon for Theo and me?"

"Consider it done!"

Hermione and Theo waited outside the Minister's office at 2 pm, awaiting their meeting.

"He could say no." Theo said nervously.

"But he won't." Hermione said.

Just then the door opened and they both walked in.

"Minister." Hermione said as she sat in front of his large desk.

"Sir." Theo sat next to Hermione.

"And what can I do for you? More requests?"

Hermione smiled politely. "Sir, if I may be blunt."

"I have never known to be anything else, Miss Granger."

"We want another secretary, and ask that Miss Wright be made a researcher. Sir."

"Is that so? And why is this?" He turned to Theo. Damn. He thought he could get away with letting Hermione do the talking. He should have known better. "Yes, Sir. She's quite the asset, very organized, a real team player, which I feel is hard to come by."

Kingsley just nodded.

"She has a genuine talent for research, and we feel that if she was made a researcher officially, we would be much more efficient. She is loyal in her secretarial duties, and does not know the nature of this meeting. Sir."

Hermione chimed in then. "We would like Taylor Ross to be our new secretary, and Sami partner. She has been such an asset... and I trust her."

"Taylor Ross?"

"Yes, Sir. We interviewed him as well. He currently works in International Magical Cooperation. If anyone can make us all get along it's him!" Hermione used Theo's words, she didn't miss his smirk.

"This seems like a well thought out plan. You would like this done as soon as possible, I imagine?"

"That would be greatly appreciated, Sir." Theo said.

"Done."

Kingsley buzzed his intercom and Percy appeared in no time.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Weasley, please get Taylor Ross from International Magical Cooperation and have him come to my office immediately."

"Yes, Sir." And he shut the door.

"I have a few conditions." He said when his assistant left. "First of all, Miss Wright will be promoted to assistant, not partner. I would like her to prove herself first before she is able to accompany you on any missions you may need to go on. Secondly, I cannot give your department any more room for the time being, you will have to figure that situation out on your own. And third, Mr. Ross stays secretary for the time being." He said with a wink.

They both understood that this should be their last request for quite some time.

"Understood, Sir. Thank you!" Hermione beamed at him.

"I'll have Mr. Ross sent to you right way. Consider him your new secretary starting now."

"Thank you, Sir." Theo stood and shook his hand.

They made it back to their office, Hermione nearly jumping for joy as she held Taylor and Sami's name plates. Hermione cleared her throat when she walked up to Sami's desk. "Sami, we have something to show you!"

"Oh?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, come, come!" Theo dragged her out of her chair behind her desk.

"Ta-Da!" Hermione said excitedly as she showed her the name plate. SAMANTHA WRIGHT. ASSISTANT RESEARCHER.

"No way!"

"Yes! Now you can research!" Hermione shouted, unable to contain herself.

"But, who will take my job?"

"I'm guessing that's me?!" Came a friendly voice from behind them.

Theo made the introductions. "Taylor Ross, Sami Wright."

She walked over to him and took a box from his hands. "Nice to meet you, Taylor."

"Please, call me Tay. I've never been one for formalities."

Hermione and Theo burst out laughing, what a great team this was.

The four of them spent the afternoon moving a furniture around for Sami into their office.

"I don't even see why we need desks." Hermione said. "We really haven't used them since we've been here."

"Then let's get rid of them. You're right, we never use them, but I'm keeping my chair!" Theo protested.

"What will this room be then?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we will need the conference room eventually, but we also need a place to spread out." Sami said. "Tay and I will work on that. You two start fresh tomorrow, we got this." She gave Taylor a high five.

They all walked in Thursday morning ready to see the changes Sami and Taylor had made. Theo was blown away. They had transfigured the desks into long tables that formed an L around two of the walls. They had hung the bookshelves up sideways above the far wall to hold their researching materials. Both Theo and Hermione's chairs were pushed up to the shorter table on the far wall. A nice, plush area rug had been laid out over the wood floor on the opposite side of the room, with an oval coffee table in the middle; since they liked to sit on the floor.

"I can't believe we found you two!" Hermione was jumping up and down. This job couldn't get any better. She presented them with their own comfy swivel chairs, and had pushed Sami's up behind the other table, as Theo took Taylor's out to his desk in the lobby area.

They all came back in the research room. "Let's get to work! Tay, we don't get many phone calls, you're in here with us!"

"Excellent!"

"The minute we do start getting phone calls I'm pushing for another secretary!" Hermione said.

They worked until lunch, really getting the feel for things, and how their new dynamic would work. Hermione suggested tacos, Theo insisting they all go together. "Initiation of sorts." He said.

They walked to the food truck and let Hermione order. She got four orders of tacos, and a triple order of chips and salsa. "We should bring this back to the office, I feel like we're playing catch up. I don't like having anything to present."

"I agree." Sami said. "We've got a lot to prove now."

"Susan?!" A voice from the truck called.

Theo looked at Hermione and started laughing, telling Sami and Taylor the story while Hermione went to get the food.

"I'm noticing some definite patterns, here." Hermione said as she ate her tacos.

"Yea, me too. Get this." Theo said handing her a file. "Those are all raids conducted in the last four months dealing with these Militum. See anything?"

Hermione looked through the file. "Women. They've all found women."

"What do you mean?" Asked Taylor.

"I mean that in each raid," she took the time to count. "Three different raids and seven different women were found, as hostages."

"No way. Witches or muggles?" He said.

"Both it looks like. The first ones were all muggles, the last two have been witches." She clarified.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sami added now. "I thought I read something earlier... yes! Here!" Handing Theo a sheet of parchment.

He read through it quickly. "This is good stuff. Okay so! In case number one Ron had reported that he conducted the interview with the two hostages at St. Mungo's. They had both reported feeling very weak, with a middle aged man coming in twice a day to visit. They were well taken care of, just weak all the time. They had them for nine days before they raided the property and found her."

"What would they want with a muggle?" Asked Sami. "No offense!" She added quickly.

Hermione just smiled and waved it off.

"All the muggle interviews seemed to have went the same way." Said Theo, mostly to himself." They obliviated their memories once the interview was over, and handed them over to the muggle authorities so they could close their missing persons cases."

"And the witches?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. They didn't make it out alive." Said Theo grimly.

"I don't understand. What could they be doing with these women?" Sami said. "I'm going to run down the archives, see if I can find any similar cases." She got up and started collecting their trash form lunch.

"No, no! This is my job now. Go, I've got this." Taylor said.

She smiled as she walked out of the research room.

"Have you found anything in the first report about why they raided that property? What suspicions did they have that gave them cause?" Taylor asked.

Theo smiled. "Let me look." He shifted through some papers. "It looks like it was at the request of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects... that's a department?!"

"What do they even do?!" Asked Taylor.

"Their purpose is to confiscate fake protective spells or charmed objects. Some articles they deal with are highly dangerous." Hermione answered.

"How do you know this?" Theo asked.

"Ron's father runs that department."

"Really?" Said Theo's fascinated.

"Yes. I think it was formed in part because of Voldemort."

"I can't believe you say His name." Said Taylor.

"Right?!" Theo said whipping around.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "He used ordinary objects to make his horcruxes, one almost killing Ginny Weasley second year. Lucius Malfoy gave the diary to her."

"Wow." Taylor said.

"I'll see what I can find out." Hermione said. She made a sticky note to go and talk to Arthur.

"So! You wonderful people going the Victory Day Ceremony?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Hermione groaned.

"Not if I can't help it. Why aren't you thrilled _Mione_?" Theo smirked. "All of the wizarding community praises you."

"Exactly! We did what we did and that's that! I don't want to do this every year!"

"Point taken. Let's run with these ideas back for now and regroup next week." Theo said highlighting a few notes he had.

Hermione laughed and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This ones much longer, I couldn't really find a good place to end it. Its a favorite chapter of mine, so be gentle. So much begins here. Enjoy! Also, I have a hard time picturing dress robes, so no one _ever_ wears them in this story... slightly sorry about that ;)**

 ****Lemon at the end of the chapter****

 **Chapter 3**

The Victory Day Ceremony was always a grand affair. Hermione personally hated being paraded around, but it was such a defining moment in wizard history she just went with it. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all felt the same way. It was to be held at Hogwarts this year, at least she was excited about that. She missed Hogwarts. It had been her home, it was where she felt she belonged.

"Are you almost ready?" Ron said walking into the bedroom, breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yes. I'll just get my dress on then we can get going."

"Great, meet you downstairs." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then left.

She had chosen a knee length, dark green strapless cocktail dress with a black lace overlay. The dress itself had a sweetheart top, but the lace continued on to her neckline with a simple button at the back, leaving her shoulders and upper back exposed. She dressed it up with gold earrings and bangles, and wore simple black peep toe heels. Her hair was parted to the side and pulled into an elegant twist, with a few soft curls framing her face.

Hermione came down the stairs to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "I feel like it's been ages!" She went up and hugged her friend tightly. She needed a friend right now.

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered. "We'll talk later."

"Ready to go, then?" Harry asked.

The girls ignored him. When they finally let go of each other Hermione made Ginny twirl for her. "You look amazing!"

Ginny had on a beautiful cream colored boat necked dress with faint gold appliqué patterns all over it. She dressed it up with a black belt and wore black open toe heels. Her hair was amazingly straight, parted to the side with a simple cream colored clip pinning back one side.

"We should have went shopping, I like to get dressed up every now and then."

"Next time." Hermione smiled. She had missed her friend. Ginny became a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. She loved to play, but it was too taxing on her time with Harry. He was always on an auror mission it seemed, and with practices and games she never saw him. She said they had spent enough time apart, and took the job as the head correspondent when she decided to leave playing professionally.

Now that Quidditch season was over, Hermione had hopes of seeing a lot more of Ginny, she could always tell Hermione what was going on in her head.

"Ladies?" Ron said from behind, which snapped them into the present again. Ron and Harry wore simple, black suits. Harry wearing a cream tie, and Ron wearing a green one.

"Yes, yes." Ginny said and waved him off. "Let's get going, then."

All together, they apparated to just outside the castle, where the thestreals were waiting with carriages to take people inside the grounds. They spotted Hagrid, looking as dressed up as he possibly could be, tending the thestreals. They gave a wave and promised to find him later, since he was quite busy now. As they waited their turn for a carriage they found Neville.

"Hey guys." He said walking right up to them, giving both Ginny and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. He shook hands with Ron and Harry. "Ready for this?"

"We don't really have a choice." Harry said. "I hope this year the Minister and McGonnagal don't parade us around too much." He said with a groan.

"I actually had a chat with the Headmistress about that." Neville said. "She promised to keep it relatively low key this year, I think we're only mentioned once."

That seemed to satisfy Harry. He always hated the spotlight, people knew him before he knew them and he never liked that.

"So did you have a hand in any of the preparations for today, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"No. No, I usually stay out of the way when it comes to this."

They fell into easy conversation when Hermione noticed a tall, very handsome man standing off to the side. "Oh, look! There's Theo. Theo!" She said walking away from her group toward him, waving her hand. She got to him and gave him a hug. He looked very nervous.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"I hate coming here. I never feel welcome."

She supposed he wouldn't, once she thought about it. Slytherin House always had a bad reputation, and during the Battle of Hogwarts they weren't even allowed to fight. Instead they were dragged down to the dungeons just in case any of them were traitors.

"Why do you come, then?"

"Draco asked me to. Says it's important for appearances to show we've reformed or whatever. He drags me here every year."

"Really?!" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes, really." He smiled. "I'm usually fine once I get to my table, but I always feel awkward when I get here. I don't know anyone, and no one likes me."

"Well, I like you. Come." And she dragged him away towards her group of friends.

"Hermione, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Oh, its fine, they don't bite."

"Your fiancée does. He doesn't like me."

She turned to face him. "But I do."

"Everyone." She announced when they got there. "This is Theo Nott. He is my friend and colleague."

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds. No, this was not a good idea, he thought to himself.

"Excuse these idiots," said Ginny, coming up to greet Theo. "They seemed to have lost their manners. Ginny Weasley."

"Pleasure, Miss Weasley." He kissed her knuckles. He liked this one.

"I'm sure you know Harry and Ron, of course." Ginny said. "And this dashing man his Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom."

"Nott." He said with a nod.

He felt like Neville was looking him over. He didn't like that. If anyone had the right to judge him it would be Longbottom. He was there for that seventh year at Hogwarts, he knew all the terrible things Slytherin's did.

He turned back to the conversation as it fell into easy chit chat. He felt better as the attention was taken away from him, and even chuckled a few times. As their carriage came up they all climbed in. Ron, Hermione and Theo on one side, Harry, Ginny and Neville on the other.

"Professor Longbottom, isn't it?" Theo asked as the carriage started to move.

"Yes." Neville answered, not expecting the question. Not expecting conversation at all really.

"How is that going?"

"Fairly well." Good Lord, this was a trying conversation.

"And what do you teach?"

Neville cleared this throat. "Herbology."

"Oh, fascinating."

"Is it?"

"Well, yes it is. I always felt I did well in that subject."

Neville didn't respond, so Theo let the conversation fall.

"So, Theo" Ginny said then. "How is it working with Hermione? She can be a bit bossy."

"I am not!"

Theo smiled. "It's wonderful actually, I really enjoy it. I'm lucky to have her as my partner."

Ron snorted, Ginny just ignored him. "Good. Hermione needs UNDERSTANDING people in her life." She glared at Ron. Theo liked her even more.

The carriage came to a stop and one by one they all climbed off, Theo offering Hermione his hand to her as she stepped down. "Thank you." She said brightly.

"You're welcome, maybe I'll see you later? I'm off to find where my table is."

"Absolutely." She waved and turned to Ron. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was glaring in Theo's direction. She sighed. "Let's go, Ron." She yanked him by the arm to find their table.

"Why are you so chummy with him? You know I don't like it."

"I'm chummy with everyone, Ronald. And I'm not having this conversation again, especially here. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Hermione looked up at the castle she had called home for so long. They had the ceremony outside in the courtyard. It was beautifully done, with fresh flowers everywhere and bright colorful tapestries. A bar was set up near the far wall that overlooked the vast ravine the castle sat on the edge of. The tables had white linens, some set for six, and others set for eight.

They made it to their table. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all sat down. A little while later Luna joined them. Neville stood to kiss her cheek. They fell into conversation, Luna talking about her research as a magizoologist.

"So is this where all the lovely ladies are at?" A voice asked from behind Hermione. She would know that voice anywhere.

"George!" She shot up from her chair and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum thinks it's important for me to attend, I hate being here personally, but hey, I can always drown myself in the alcohol."

Hermione smiled. She knew this was always hard on George. He'd never come to a Victory Day ceremony.

"Well, that's good enough reason for anything!" Said Bill Weasley in a sarcastic tone from behind his brother, Fleur on his arm.

"Our table iz over there, stop by would you? Mum would luv to see you, Ermione." Fleur said as she hugged her friend.

"What about me?!" Ron protested.

"I guess we can tolerate you too." George said. "Better head to the bar, dinner is starting soon and I need a drink."

"We'll go with you." Ginny said, coming over to stand next to Hermione. "Anyone else want anything?"

With drink orders made, they left for the bar. Hermione linked arms with George.

"I'm so glad you're here, maybe having family around will make Ron see I'm a cheating wench."

"Hermione!" Ginny said harshly.

"I'm sorry." She immediately said.

"No, no. Don't apologize. I figured it was something like that." Ginny said. "He's been acting strange all night."

"He did come around the shop last week, complaining about your new partner."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, he doesn't like him. At all. He doesn't like anyone I speak to besides my friends that are also his friends."

They made it to the bar. Ginny ordered drinks for their table and requested to have them sent over when they were ready. Hermione and George each got a drink. Hermione offered to walk with him while Ginny waited for hers. "Go, I got this." And she watched them wander off. Hermione always had a way with people that needed help. She listened, was always understanding, and really tried to help them through whatever they were going through. She was completely selfless, and it pissed her off that her brother couldn't see that.

"You seem lost in thought. Anything good?" Theo asked her as he came to stand beside her, also watching Hermione walk away.

"No, just concerned about Hermione."

"Yea." Theo turned to the bartender. "A bottle of your finest firewhiskey, please. On Draco Malfoy's tab."

"Make that two!"

The bartender looked at Theo for confirmation. "Make that two." He said with a smile.

"That prick owes me for a bet he lost." Ginny said with satisfaction.

Theo turned to her. "Draco?"

"Yes, we made a bet about a Quidditch game a while back, and he hasn't paid up."

"Was the winner to get a bottle of firewhiskey?"

She smirked. "No, but this will definitely help!"

"I believe I like you, Ginny Wesley."

"I believe I like you, Theo Nott."

"I didn't realize you knew Draco."

"He gets boxed seats to a lot of the Quidditch matches. I'm a correspondent for the Daily Prophet and I see him at almost every game. He's really good at giving me play by play details. He'll watch one team, I'll watch the other."

"Really?" Theo said with obvious interest. "He's never mentioned it."

"Neither have I. We didn't think our friends were ready. Hey Ron, fyi I'm also friends with Draco Malfoy, choke on that!"

Theo laughed. Genuinely laughed. Ginny joined him.

Theo turned back to the room and noticed that Neville Longbottom was staring at him. "Why doesn't he like me?" Theo said, never breaking eye contact with Neville.

Ginny turned as saw who he was looking at, then Neville quickly turned away. "It's not that he doesn't like you, he just gets nervous around good looking men."

Theo whipped around. "Excuse me?"

"Neville, I think he likes you."

"Umm..."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking him right in the eyes.

"Nothing, I just..." he sighed."How do you know?"

"Know what?" Ginny said accepting her drink. "That you are or that he is?"

"Both."

"I've known about him for a while, he never once had a girlfriend in school. Which isn't a big deal, but I asked him one day during that year Harry was gone. He told me and didn't want anyone else knowing so I kept his secret. I'm sure Hermione knows, but she'll never tell him that. And you." She took a deliberately long sip of her drink. "I saw the way you were in the carriage." She gave him a wink.

"Miss Weasley, allow me to escort you back to your table." Theo offered her his arm. They made it to their table, everyone's drinks had already arrived. Ginny set the bottle of very expensive firewhiskey in the middle of the table.

"Compliments from an admirer." Ginny said.

Neville looked up at Theo, who gave him a wink.

"Miss Weasley, it's been a pleasure. I hope to see more of you in the future."

"Likewise, Theo."

He pulled Ginny's chair out for her, taking a moment to glance up at Neville.

"Until next time." Theo said, never taking his eyes off him. No one else seemed to notice. Good. He strolled back to his table with a smile on his face.

Theo reached his table, which was two rows away. He had sat with Draco, Daphne, Blaise, and Astoria.

"Where have you been?!" Draco demanded. "My glass has been empty for twenty minutes!"

"Calm yourself." Theo said as he sat. "I've just had the most interesting conversation with Ginny Weasley."

"Oh! How is she?" Asked Astoria.

"You know her?" Theo asked.

"A little. She's a firecracker. She comes to the shop quite often."

"Is that so? Would you consider yourself friends?"

"I suppose so?" She said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just making conversation." He said, now looking at Draco.

"I put a bottle of the finest firewhiskey for her table on your tab, by the way." Theo said popping a small appetizer of puffed pastry filled with some concoction into his mouth.

"What?! Why?!"

"From what I understand, you lost a bet."

"Damn that red head." Draco said under his breath.

Minister Shaklebolt made his way to the makeshift stage that had been set up, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"Ladies, and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming!" His voice boomed.

"Your donation for your ticket as always will go towards the Remembrance Fund, which helps with restoration, rehabilitation, and provides witches and wizards of all ages affected by the war the help they need to get back on their feet. Our society had bounced back well, we are now thriving in a world that is based on equality, structure, and most importantly, understanding. No longer should we define a witch or wizard based on things they cannot control. We must press forward. Let us not judge someone by how much they are believed to have suffered, or thought, or how others may have defined their character. This time we have now should not be wasted. It should be used to heal the divide that has separated us for far too long. I ask you, friends, to reach out to your fellow wizard and mend the damage that has been caused by the misguided thinking of us all. Our community is being built from the ground up, and we must support and encourage each other, so as to never again feel the need that devastation is the only cure for our world. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, Hermione and Ginny stood, forcing the rest of their table to do so. Soon the entire room was giving standing ovation.

"Thank you. Now, I would like to call upon our heroes. The ones that stood when all hope seemed lost, when our world was collapsing, and fought for the rights of all people. "Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Neville Longbottom!"

The room clapped at they made their way to the stage.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Kingsley addressed. "You have shown time and time again that bravery and integrity can outshine any prejudice, fear, or cruel intent. We thank you for your dedication to our community."

The room applauded. Hermione let out a breath. That was short and simple. Good. This would be over sooner than she thought.

"Neville and Ginny," Kingsley continued. "Your dedication to the safety and well-being of students here at Hogwarts during your final years here were commendable to say the very least. You continued on with Dumbledore's Army, resisted the actions of the witches and wizards that threatened to break our youth, and fought just as the Order of the Phoenix did in the resistance. You're efforts saved countless lives, and we thank you."

Everyone clapped again. Theo had a perfect view of the stage. When Neville's eyes found his, he raised his glass in a silent toast. One by one the Minister shook their hands, and then they walked off the stage.

"Without further delay, let the feast begin!" Kingsley said.

And magically their plates were full. Food was everywhere on the table. Main courses, side dishes, fruit, bread and rolls, and much more. They got back to their table and without wasting any time, Ron began eating. Luna announced she was disappointed there was no pudding. Neville assured her that it was being saved for dessert. Ginny and Hermione kept laughing all through dinner. She had missed her friend.

Hermione poured herself a small glass of firewhiskey, and slipped it slowly. "Oh this is good!"

"It better be! I didn't order the cheap stuff!"

"What did you pay for this, you brought back an entire bottle!"

"I didn't pay for it, I put it on Malfoy's tab."

Hermione nearly spit out her drink. "You're joking!"

"Nope! Git lost a bet, I'm taking my payment."

Hermione looked shocked for moment then burst out laughing. "Maybe he should toast our gracious host?"

"That is an excellent idea!" Ginny filled her glass and topped Hermione's off as well. They turned to Draco's table, and gave him a toast. Ginny gave him a wink.

In response Draco lifted his own glass, a small smile on his face.

Ron caught the entire scene. "Is that your thing now? Flirting with Death Eaters?"

Ginny whipped around "Excuse me?"

Ron didn't look at her, just glared at Hermione.

"Ron, it's nothing, we were-"

"Why don't you just go over and sit with your new friends then?! You obviously would rather be there. The whole table is full of them!"

"Ron, that's enough." Said Harry.

"No, she thinks she can throw herself at anyone and just expect me to go with it."

"That's not at all-"

"Just go join your Slytherin's, you'll fit right in." Giving her dress a wave with his hand. "I'll be at my parents table, I'm sure George could use some company." He stood without another word and walked away.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Neville asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Yes, yes. I'm... I'm just going to... get some air." She stood and walked in the opposite direction, making sure she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Theo watched her walk away. "Prick."

"What?" Draco said, turning to look in the direction Theo was facing.

"That ass of a fiancée she has. I should go talk to her."

"No." Draco grabbed his arm. "Weasel's watching, you know he his. Don't give him any more cause for the argument."

"He's upset over something that doesn't even exist!"

"It's probably my fault, I toasted Ginny and that idiot probably thought it was meant for her. Give it a few minutes, then we'll look for her."

Theo nodded and turned back to the table. He chanced a glance at the Weasley's table, that prick was watching. Theo tried not to glare.

"You're making yourself obvious." Said Draco without looking at him. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"I don't know how you do this." Theo responded.

"What? The smug indifference? Years and years of practice."

Hermione wandered around for a long time. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to the party. She made her way up to the astronomy tower. She had always liked the view from up there. It was calming, peaceful. She watched as the trees swayed in the breeze, the colors of spring in full bloom. Thinking like this made her relax. She took deep breaths. Damn she wished she brought her drink with her.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps. She turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Hey." He said, walking up to her slowly. She noticed she had two glasses and a small bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hey." She said. "What are you doing?"

He held up the bottle and glasses. "Fancy a drink?"

She didn't move, didn't say anything. She remembered Ginny liked him though, and that's good enough for her. "Yes, I do." She walked over and took the glasses as he opened the bottle. He poured two and she handed his to him after the set the bottle on the floor.

"Did you come looking for me? How did you know where I was?"

"Ginny saw you."

"Why didn't she come up?"

"She's too smart for that, damn witch." He said with a smile on his face. It was obvious he genuinely liked her. "She saw you up here alone, then went to the bar and had ordered two glasses and a bottle sent over to my table with a note. He handed the note to her.

 _Take these to the astronomy tower. She needs company. Ron will follow me if I go. Send Theo the other way so the asshole doesn't see you_.

"She is smart." Hermione said.

"Very. Weasel watched as Theo got up and walked away, and I made my escape." He took a drink. "Theo's very worried about you."

"I know." She said quietly. "He's a good friend."

"That he is."

They sat in silence for a few moments, her face falling into a frown again.

"So" Draco said. "Why the astronomy tower?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice. "I like the view." She held out her glass and Draco refilled it for her. "It calms me, I like the trees, and the colors."

Draco thought about that. He hated it here. Had it not been a favor to Ginny he would've sent Theo in his place. "I'm not so fond of it."

Hermione looked at him, then the shock registered on her face. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry!"

He looked surprised she said his first name. "Umm, its fine."

"No, no. We can leave. I've been here long enough. I don't really want to go back the ceremony though. It doesn't look like Ron's leaving anytime soon."

"Forget him, come on, I know a place." He picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and helped her down the stairs. "This way." He said when they reached the bottom, and walked in the direction away from the party.

Once she caught up to him on the walkway she held her glass out for another refill. He filled both glasses and walked slowly with her.

"Where we going?"

"Around the castle a bit. There's a spot I used to come to when I need to think... and stuff."

"Mmmm." A playful smile on her face. "So tell me about Ginny. How are you two friends?"

"I met her at a Quidditch game. She saw right through me, and we've been friends ever since. I usually accompany her to all of the games. My work is selective, so I make my own schedule."

"And what is it you do?"

"I'm a potioneer for the Ministry." He answered. "I also invest in Astoria's shop she has. Sometimes I make healing potions for her."

"Ooo! I love her shop! I'm there all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she's adorable. I really like her. Ginny does too."

"How is it that none of us know this?"

"I have no idea. We should fix that." She was feeling a little tipsy. This was her third glass of whiskey, maybe fourth? She couldn't remember. She really should slow down. "Can I have some more please?" She held out her glass.

"I think we should call it quits after this one." He filled her glass and his, then wordlessly he shrunk the bottle so it fit in his pocket.

"Here we are."

She looked around. "Malfoy, this is a bunch of bushes."

He laughed. "Come on." He took her hand and led her down a very narrow path between the castle wall and the bushes. After about ten yards he led her down to a small clearing she hadn't seen before. He handed her his glass and took off his suit jacket. She watched him. He did look handsome, no sense in denying it. He wore all black, even his dress shirt and tie. It was such a contrast to his pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She liked it.

"There." He said, taking his glass back and took her hand again so she could sit on his jacket. He sat in the grass next to her.

"Thank you, that was nice of you."

"I do have manners. Sometimes." He said with a wink.

"This is beautiful." She said as she looked out to the view. They were surrounded by bushes, so it offered privacy. If you didn't know they were there then you would never see them. They sat on the downslope of the castle, and had a perfect view of the lake and rolling hills behind it.

"This was my favorite spot. I'm glad it's still here. I came here a lot."

"Thank you. For finding me. For bringing this." She held up the glass. "I needed it."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She sighed.

Draco nodded. They sat in silence then. But it wasn't an awkward silence. He leaned back so he was resting completely on the ground now, his hands behind his head. "This is nice." He said, looking at the sunset.

"It is." She said. Her eyes closed, completely content.

About an hour later Ron was looking for Hermione. He spotted George talking to a woman at the bar. He walked towards them.

"Hey, Mate. You seen 'Mione anywhere?"

"After you were a complete git you mean? No, I haven't. Daphne?" He turned to the blonde woman next to him. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't. She seemed to be having fun, then all of a sudden she wasn't." Glaring at Ron.

George smirked. "We haven't seen her. Now, if you don't mind." He turned his back to Ron so he was now looking only at Daphne. Ron grunted and walked away.

"Have you even met Hermione?" George asked her after Ron left.

She laughed. "Not officially, she comes into my sister's shop a lot."

"Well you played your part well, Miss Greengrass."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." She let him kiss her hand.

"Want to get out of here?"

"I believe I do."

And they walked out of the party, hand in hand, not giving a damn if people saw.

"Well I'm going to call it a night." Said Neville to the table. He looked over to Ginny. "Let me know if she needs anything. A place, anything at all."

"I will." She said. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

They said their goodbyes to Neville then he walked off towards the castle to get to his quarters. He was just passed the bar when he spotted Theo talking to Blaise Zabini.

He caught Neville's stare.

Neville nodded his head towards the direction he was walking, not missing a step.

"Well, Mate. I believe my time has come." Theo said to Blaise.

"What?"

"See you around!" And Theo walked away.

"Where the hell is he going?" Blaise said to himself.

"I think I know."

He turned to see a good looking witch with long blonde hair, radishes hanging from her ears, and wearing a bright yellow dress. Blaise waited for clarification. He didn't get any.

"And that would be?"

"Oh, I probably shouldn't say. That would be rude. How are you, Blaise?"

He was taken back by her use of his name. He couldn't even remember who she was.

"I'm well, and you?"

"Oh I'm fine. My friends seem to all be leaving though, I'm Luna. I can tell you've forgotten."

"My apologizes." He kissed her hand. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh no, I shouldn't be drinking. It makes the wackspurts buzz even louder."

He had no idea what that meant, but he did find it interesting. "Care for a stroll then? I know a spot."

Neville was well out of sight by the time Theo caught up to him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Theo said as he fell into step beside him. Neville didn't say anything. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. Nervous. About Hermione." He added.

"Yea." Theo didn't want to push. "Ginny sent Draco to see if she was alright."

"She did?!"

"Yea, apparently they're best of friends or something. Secrets are everywhere." He knew his last sentence held double meaning, but he really didn't care.

Neville cleared his throat. "They don't know. Well, Ginny does. And Luna of course. But no one else knows."

"Right."

"I have quarters here, just up the way. Have a drink?" Neville said nervously.

"Lead the way."

Before they knew it they were at Neville's small cottage. It was a one bedroom, cozy little thing Theo thought. There were flowers and plants surrounding it, a cobblestone walkway leading up to the door. They went inside and Theo was impressed. There was a small closet to the side, then around that was a small dining room with a table set for four. A huge window overlooking the grounds offered a beautiful view. Theo walked over to it.

"I love that view." Neville said. "Breakfast and dinner especially. Sunrises and sunsets are so enchanting."

"I could only imagine." Theo said softly.

He looked around to the rest of the house. The floor plan was completely open. Beyond the dining room there was a cozy living area with a couch and two comfy looking chairs, with a fireplace along the wall. Theo turned to his right to walk into the kitchen. It had a two burner stove, small refrigerator, oven, small sink a microwave above the stove, and a little island. A pantry was right next to the stove.

Theo took a seat at one of the two stools that sat at the island. "I really like this." He said.

"Yea?" Neville said opening the fridge and handing him a beer.

"Yea, it's small. Cozy. I'm used to grand and lonely."

"Well it certainly is small." Neville chuckled. He was much more in his element away from people. He could be himself.

"Where do you sleep?"

Neville took a swig of his beer. "I have a loft upstairs. It's nice, but the bed takes up most of the room."

"Nothing wrong with that."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Why did you invite me back here, Neville?" He had to know. He couldn't let himself get his hopes up just to be turned away. Being a Death Eaters gay son was exhausting.

"I like you. I couldn't let you get away. Theo." Neville said.

Theo smirked. "Well then, here I am."

Draco and Hermione were enjoying the sunset. They had finished off that bottle of firewhiskey, and were quite giggly.

"Do you remember when he meant to hit you with a spell and it backfired and he made himself puke slugs?!" Hermione could barely get it out she was laughing so hard.

"Yes! That was hilarious. How long did that last?!"

"At least an hour I think. Hagrid didn't know what to do!" They were doubled over in laughter.

"Priceless." Draco said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And what do we have here?" Came a voice from behind them.

Draco turned even though he knew who it was. "Blaise!" He shouted, still laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I found a lovely lady to watch the sunset with."

"Hello, Hermione."

"Oh! Luna! Hi!" She said excitedly.

"She's a little..." Draco was searching for the words.

"Drunk?" Blaise finished for him.

"Am not!" She tried to stand, then fell down laughing. "Okay, maybe."

Draco stood, helping her up. "We better get back. I have no idea how long we've been gone."

"About two hours." Luna said.

"Two hours?!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes. Don't worry, Ron went home, Ginny told him to leave. She and Harry are still here. Ginny is very upset." Luna said, her eyes getting wide.

"At us?!" Draco asked.

"No you idiot, at the asshole. No offense." He added as he glanced to Hermione.

Hermione just waved her hand. "We should go find her."

Luna made way for them to pass, giving Hermione a hug. "Don't forget to the happy. You've had a lot of Blibbering Humdingers flying in and out of your ears, I don't see any now though." She smiled.

Draco just looked at Blaise, who shrugged but had a huge smile on his face. Draco gave him a pat on the back.

"See you around, Mate." And they headed back to the party.

Hermione took her shoes off and held them in her hand. Draco took her arm to stop her from swaying.

"I had such a good... two hours!" She giggled.

"Me too." He said with a smile. They got back to the party quicker than he would have liked, but he knew he had to find Ginny and get her home.

"Gin!" Draco shouted as she came into view.

"Hermione?!" She said in disbelief. "Did you drink the whole damn bottle?!"

"Maybe? Did we?" She scrunched up her face.

"We did. Sorry." Draco said.

Harry came around Hermione's other side and took her from him to hold her up. "Well at least she had fun. Thanks, Mate."

"Anytime."

Ginny just looked at him. She wondered if he realized what he said. "Let's go. Hermione dear, try not to move. I don't want you to get splinched."

Draco watched as they disaparated. He really had a good time. The first year he actually enjoyed himself. Imagine that. He wandered around a bit looking for his friends, he couldn't find anyone, so he just apparated home. A smile on his face.

George took Daphne to shell cottage.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Shell cottage. My brother Bill and his wife Fleur live here." He took her hand and stood with her as she watched the water crash against the sand.

"It's beautiful. Do you live here, too?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I bounce back and forth from here to the Burrow." She looked confused so he added "My parents' house. I used to live in our... my own flat above the shop. It's just storage now." He looked down, the sadness still written on his face.

Daphne spotted a small porch swing, and gently pulled him with her to go and sit. "Tell me about him."

"Fred?"

"I'm very sorry." She whispered to him. "I can't imagine."

He just nodded. "Maybe... some other time." He tried to smile at her.

She smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I like it here. My family has a few properties on the water, we would all spend summers there."

"All? I thought it was just you and your sister?"

"Oh, it was." She looked up at him now, a huge smile on her face. "But our family was really close with Draco's and Theo's, and Blaise too. So as kids we all spent summers together." She let her head rest on his shoulder again. "Simpler times. After the war, my father left. I haven't seen him since."

"And your mum?" He reached over and held her hand, tracing circles with his thumb.

"My mother is home, but she's not the same. Draco actually manages the family."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yes. He's not that bad. A prick, yes. But not bad." She smiled at him. "He stepped right in, no questions asked. He runs all the accounts, and whatever else. I don't really know what he does. I never wanted to do it."

"Interesting."

"Is it?" She said sarcastically.

"My sister, Ginny, she seems to get on with him."

"You knew that?"

"Doesn't everyone? Or am I just privy to a secret?" He winked. "Ginny likes who she likes, she's always been one to tell other people she doesn't give a damn."

"I like her. Astoria likes her, too."

They fell into comfortable silence, watching the sunset.

Daphne sighed. "This is really nice." She whispered.

"It is." George felt a little something in his chest. Almost like a happy moment was trying to get in.

Ginny, Harry, and a very drunk Hermione got home just in time for her to vomit on the sidewalk.

"Awesome!" Harry said sarcastically.

"We'll clean that later, let's just get her inside."

Ginny and Harry carried her into the house and into her bedroom. Ron was nowhere to be found. They plopped her onto the bed.

"I'll get her changed, will you go Scourgify the sidewalk?"

"Yes, dear."

"Hermione? Let's get you into some pajamas."

"I feel gross. I need to brush my teeth and wash my face."

"Okay, to the bathroom we go." Said Ginny. Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up.

Once in the bathroom Ginny filled the sink with warm water while Hermione sat on the side of the bathtub. "Wash your face, brush your teeth, I'll be right back with pajamas."

Hermione stood on wobbly legs and made her way to the sink, dunking her entire face into the water.

Ginny came back in then. "'Mione! What the bloody hell?!" And yanked her up. "Seriously!"

"I'm fine!"

"Yea, yea you are." She said laughing. "Let me help you. Sit."

Hermione plopped onto the toilet lid and let Ginny wash her face and taker her makeup off.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

Hermione started to cry. "I don't want to marry him." She whispered between sobs.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. Really."

Hermione frantically shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm not happy. He doesn't make me happy anymore."

"Hermione Granger." Ginny said sternly.

"Mmph?"

"Are you listening to me? I want you happy. Happy and smiling. And if he doesn't do that, then I don't want you to marry him. I would never blame you for whatever you chose to do. I love you, and you are my sister regardless of what you do tomorrow. Understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Now brush your teeth. And let's get you to bed."

They walked into the bedroom where Ginny had laid out a tank top and pajama shorts for her. She got her dress and bra off and slid the tank on, but couldn't get her to sit still enough to the shorts on.

"Whatever." Ginny huffed. She was covered, good enough.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmmm." Ginny thought she was well on her way to passing out, when Hermione reached for her hand. "He was really nice to me. I liked it. I laughed."

"At least he's good for something. Love you, we'll talk in the morning."

"Love you." She whispered.

Ginny walked out into the living room. "I think we should stay here tonight. I have no idea where Ron is, and if she needs anything I want someone here."

"Okay." He kissed her then. Slowly, passionately.

"Harry!"

"What? She's passed out, we'll hear her if she needs anything. Come on." And he led her into his bedroom, Ginny giggling the whole way.

 _His skin was so soft, she couldn't believe how good it felt against hers. Little moans kept escaping his throat as she kissed his neck. He likes this. He wanted her, she realized._

 _'Hermione'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _'More' she moved to his chest. His hand went into her hair as he moved her to kiss him. I need you_.

"Hermione?" Ron said, crawling into bed next to her.

"Mmmm."

"Are you awake? Look. I'm- I'm sorry." He reached out and touched her arm to roll her over to him. As soon as he did she kissed him. It had been nearly two months since they had done anything intimately. He could instantly feel himself getting hard.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, yes."

 _She could feel him getting hard. 'I want you' he said again. She wanted him too, one of his hands went to her breast, she couldn't believe how good it felt_.

He slid her tank top up and fondled her breasts. She never let him touch her like this. "'Mione." He whispered.

She just moaned. He kissed her, hard. Fierce. She responded to him instantly, putting her hands in his hair and trying to pull him closer to her.

 _I want you inside me. Please she begged._

 _'Are you sure?'_

 _'Yes, please'_

"Are you sure? We haven't-"

"Yes, please." She begged.

It had been so long, he wanted it too. He slid her panties off and pulled her top off over her head. He positioned himself overtop her. He hesitated.

"I need you." She whispered.

And with that he plunged in, she was so wet he couldn't believe it. It made him shudder. "'Mione. You feel incredible." He began to move roughly, he needed this too.

 _She could feel him inside her. 'More,faster' she could hear herself moan. Yes, yes she was close already, she could feel it_.

"Hermione, please come, I can't hold on."

 _'Come for me, love' she heard him say. She didn't want to hold on, she wanted to feel that sweet release_.

"Fuck!" Ron said as he felt her orgasm, finally letting himself finish. He pulled out of her and plopped down next to her. "'Mione, that was amazing."

"Mmmmm."

He wrapped her close, enjoying the feeling of her body against his, and went to sleep.

 _'That was amazing' he said to her, curling up behind her. Yes, it certainly was. She enjoyed the feeling of him, her skin against his. She began to drift off to sleep. 'Good night, Hermione.'_

 _'Good night, Draco.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Hermione woke with a splitting headache. "Ugh." She grunted. She was starving, she barely ate the night before because of her fight with Ron. She tried to remember it all. He was being an ass because of Theo and Draco. _Draco._ She had a dream about him last night. A very sexy dream. Oh she could remember that alright. Maybe she'd think about that a little more in the shower. She threw the blankets back and started to get up, then immediately threw them back over herself. Why was she naked?! She looked over at the snoring man next to her. She lifted the sheets carefully and... he was naked too. What in the hell happened?!

Think, Hermione, think. She got home, he wasn't here, and Ginny helped her get in bed, right? Yes. She fell asleep, she had that... that dream... she shut her eyes. Oh no. She reached down with one hand and felt between her legs. Oh no. No, no, no. She yanked a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Ron nearly fell off the bed with the swift movement.

"Morning." He grunted.

"What happened last night?!" She said harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"After the party, I came home alone, where were you?!"

"I went out. To a bar. I didn't get home until late."

"And then what?!"

"And then I came to bed, what's going on?"

"You came to bed and, and what?! Took advantage of me?!"

"What?!" He sat up. "I did not! I tried to talk to you, you grabbed me and started kissing me! You told me you wanted me!"

She didn't. She knew she didn't. There's no way she... the dream. Oh no. Her face went white.

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?!"

She ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. What a disaster this was.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny came running in. "I heard screaming, are... are you... naked under there?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, like eight I think?"

"I'm getting in the shower, will you go get clothes for me? I don't want to go back in there." She started to cry.

"Hermione, what happened?!"

"I need to wash up. Please. Just... I need to get out of here."

"Okay. Okay. I'll grab your clothes then we'll go to my house."

Hermione nodded. Ginny started the shower. "I'll be right back."

She shut the door and ran into Harry's room. "What's up?"

"Throw some clothes on and stand outside the bathroom door. Do not let Ron in there."

Harry sat up instantly alert. "What happened?"

"I don't know yet, just do it. I'm getting dressed and taking her to my flat." She kissed him and ran over to the closet, tossing him a t shirt. He threw it on and ran out the door. She grabbed a bra and clean underwear, a put on a simple dress. She snagged a hair tie on her way out, and marched right into her brother's room.

"Ronald Weasley!"

He moaned. "What?!" This was clearly not his morning.

"What did you do?! She is crying in the shower and you tell me right now what you did!"

"She is?! I have no idea what I did, she woke up and started yelling at me!"

Ginny went to the closet and starting pulling out clothes. "She's going to my flat, do not follow us!" And stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Has she come out yet?" She asked Harry as she reached the bathroom.

"Not that I heard."

"Okay." She knocked and then opened the door. "I have your clothes." Ginny said in a soft voice. She went in and shut the door.

"Thanks." Hermione sniffed. She was in a ball on the shower floor, her head resting on her knees.

Ginny sat on the edge of the tub. "Are you alright?"

"No, I don't know." She started to sob. "It's... I'm-"

"It's okay. Come on, wash up, I'll make us breakfast."

Hermione stood, washing her hair and scrubbing every inch of her body.

When she shut the water off Ginny handed her a towel and turned around so she could dry off. She put on the fresh bra, underwear and dress Ginny grabbed for her and quickly braided her hair. She opened the door to find Harry, standing guard, and Ron a few feet away.

Great. "I'm going to Ginny's for breakfast." She announced to no one in particular.

"Herm-" Ron started.

She looked at him with broken eyes. "Not right now. Please." And she walked past him.

They disaparated to Ginny's flat right away. Ginny hopped in the shower while Hermione got the ingredients for pancakes. She was just getting the batter mixed when Ginny came into the kitchen with a bright blue vial of liquid.

"Hangover Potion. I always have a few."

"Thanks." She took it and instantly felt better. Her headache went away and so did the dryness in her mouth and throat. She continued to make breakfast as Ginny poured glasses of juice, and sliced some fruit.

They prepared breakfast in silence, which was just fine for the both of them, Hermione would talk when she was ready and Ginny knew that. Ginny set the table, and Hermione brought over the plate of pancakes and syrup for her, and cinnamon and cream cheese for Ginny.

They prepared their plates. Hermione put a little syrup and peaches on hers. Ginny had a sweet tooth, and spread cream cheese on the pancakes, sprinkled the cinnamon, and added blueberries.

"I had a strange dream last night." Hermione said, not looking up at Ginny. "It was about... Malfoy."

"Okay."

"We... were... you know."

Ginny looked up then. "Really?!"

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry. So you were... you know. And then?"

Hermione sighed. "I was dreaming about Draco and I had sex with Ron!" She blurted out.

Ginny froze. "You... you were dreaming about Draco..."

"Yes."

"And during this dream you were... you know-"

"Yes."

"And you... oh. You thought Ron was Draco." She said quietly.

Hermione just nodded. Not looking at Ginny anymore.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?! Hermione, why are you so upset?"

"Seriously?!" Her head in her hands. "I'm engaged to your brother!" She looked up then. "Your brother! And I'm dreaming about another man! I don't want to marry him, but I love him. It's just not the same love. It feels like a betrayal. We haven't had sex in two months, Ginny! And the only reason we did last night was because I was drunk and thought he was... I thought he was another man."

"Oh, sweetie." Ginny reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Don't beat yourself up over this. What you need to do is talk to Ron. Not about the dream." She added quickly. "But you two need to decide what you want to do."

"I know. I just don't want to."

"Yes you do. This proves that you do."

She stayed at Ginny's that night, making sure to send an owl to Neville. Ginny said he was worried. He owled back and said he really wanted to talk to her, and he would be free for her lunch break tomorrow if she wanted to meet. She also owled Ron and said she would be home tomorrow night, and they needed to talk. 

She got to work as early as she could the next day to avoid seeing Ron. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she wanted to put this off until the last possible minute. She got to her office at 7am. She poured herself into her work, trying to come up with any leads. "Seven women. Five muggles, two witches. What's the point in that?" She paced around the library. "They all felt weak... the Knights of the Blood... blood? Knights... protectors? What am I missing?"

She started writing her ideas down.

 _Knights of the Blood_

 _Blood?_

 _Protect? Enforce_

 _Weakness. How?_

"This should all fit together! Why am I not seeing it?!"

"Hey."

She whipped around, startled at the voice. It was Ron. "Hey."

"Hard at work as always." He smiled. "Getting anywhere?"

"I don't know. I feel like the answers right in front of me."

"I feel that way all the time."

"Ron, I-"

"No. No, I don't want to do this now." He sighed. "Have a great day at work okay." He smiled at her, then left. Just like that. He left.

Theo passed Ron in the hall, coming from their office. "Morning." He had to try, for Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything, just nodded.

Well whatever then. Theo walked into their office carrying a tray full of coffees.

"Morning, Doll." Theo said.

"Hey." Breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I passed Weasley, everything okay?"

"No. I don't know."

"Hey guys!" Taylor said, walking in with Sami. They took one look at Hermione and knew something was up.

"Still fighting?" Sami asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really spoken since the ceremony Saturday. I stayed at Ginny's for the weekend."

"Did you tell him that my wand doesn't really point your way?" Theo asked, a smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "I shouldn't have to. He should trust me regardless."

"I like that, I'm stealing it." Taylor said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You too?!" Hermione said.

"My guys worried now that I'm working with _THE_ Hermione Granger I'll flip. He's ridiculous."

The room was silent, then all at once everyone burst out in laughter.

"Oh, Tay, I needed that!" Hermione said, barely able to breathe.

Lunch rolled around faster than they thought. "I feel like we're missing something. Like its right there and I just don't see it." Sami said, frustrated.

"I felt that way this morning, too. Everyone take a long lunch, we'll meet back here at 1:30."

"Sounds good. I'm going out, meeting someone." Theo said.

"Yea, me too."

"I'll walk you out then."

Tay and Sami walked out together towards the cafeteria, Theo and Hermione went to the atrium. "See you soon!" She called.

She went to the visitor's entrance, where Neville would be waiting.

"Hi." She said to him as he hugged her.

"Hey, how are you? I've been worried." He put her hand in his and they walked towards the food truck she loved.

"I don't know. I'm sad. All the time it seems. I'm only me when I'm working, and that's only because I have great people. But Ron doesn't seem to see that. I'm just a slag that has a thing for Slytherin's."

"Mione, don't do this to yourself. He was out of line, and you know it. We all know it."

"But he doesn't know it."

"What do you want to do, tell me honestly?"

"I want my friend back." She said, trying not to cry. "I miss that Ron. I love that Ron... not this one. I don't want to marry him, Neville."

"Oh, love." They stopped walking and he hugged her. "It's alright. Really."

He held her a while, then pulled away a bit so he could brush the tears from her face. "Let's go eat tons of calories."

She laughed. "Okay."

They got to the food truck. "What do you want, I'm buying." Neville said.

She ordered her usual, extra chips and salsa for the office, plus a deep fried ice cream. Neville paid and they both waited off to the side.

"There's a park just across the way I like to sit at. It's quiet."

"Sure thing."

"Fancy meeting you here."

Neville froze. He'd heard those words before. From that voice as a matter of fact.

"Theo!" Hermione turned. "And... Malfoy. What a surprise." Hermione tried not to pale. Neville didn't look happy either.

"I was telling Draco here about this awesome food truck, forced him to come and try it."

"It better be worth it." Draco said to him.

"Oh it is, Mate. You wait."

"Are you paying for this date, by the way? You spent enough of my money over the weekend." Draco said. He looked at Hermione. "That bottle he so kindly ordered was three hundred galleons."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

"Don't let him fool you, he's good for it." Theo said and rolled his eyes. "What did you order, Neville?"

"Umm... a quesadilla."

"What is that?!" Draco asked.

"Oh, they're delicious. Theo, you should try those!" Hermione said with excitement.

"It's settled then!"

Theo went up to order and pay, Draco just looked worried. "You'll love it, trust me." Hermione said with a smile. Draco smiled back.

Neville's name was called, so they went to pick up their food and headed for the park, leaving Theo and Draco behind.

"Well that was awkward!" Hermione said once they found a bench.

"Why?" Neville asked worried.

"It's silly."

"What? Tell me." Now he was really worried.

She sighed. "I had a dream about... Draco. A... a sexy dream."

Neville spit out his coke. "Really?!"

She laughed. "Yes, really! Are you alright?!"

"Oh wow." He laughed. "That's not what I was expecting."

They laughed it off, Hermione feeling better just being around him.

Neville had a calming way about him. She liked their friendship. It was simple. He had always been a little insecure, and that's why Hermione was so drawn to him. He made her feel grounded.

"Thank you for lunch, Neville. I miss you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime."

And they sat in comfortable silence until it was time to walk back.

Sami spent another day in the archives, looking for anything that could be useful. Theo said he was leaving early to go back to his father's estate and look for more books. With the day dragging and just getting nowhere, Hermione and Taylor called it quits right at 4pm.

"Hey, good luck tonight." He said.

"Thanks, I'm nervous."

"You'll figure it out. Just put yourself first, the rest will fall into place after."

Hermione apparated home to an empty house. She assumed Harry was staying at Ginny's, so she and Ron could talk. He got home just after five.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your day?" She said.

"Exhausting, were just going in circles. I'm so frustrated."

"Yea, us too. It's right there, I know it!"

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Dinner?"

"Sure." She said.

They headed into the kitchen and made a carbonara together. She missed this. She liked this. She was laughing, she was happy right here in this moment. But this Ron wasn't around anymore. And it hurt her heart. She brought the pasta into the dining room and set it on the table, while he brought the garlic bread.

"So." He said.

"So."

Silence.

"What happened to us?" He whispered, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I don't know. Everything just got... In the way."

"I'm so sorry. I've pushed you away."

"No, Ron. This is on both of us." She moved over to the chair right next to his and reached for his hand. "We both did this."

"You're always so pure, Hermione. Always the one to forgive. I drove you away with my narrow minded thinking. I just can't seem to let it go."

"I just don't know why you're so mad at me all the time. Why you take it out on me."

"I don't mean to, I'm jealous all the time. You're so good, so lovable. I'm afraid someone will steal you away from me, and I just didn't know how to control it. So I drove you away, and here you are... leaving me anyways."

"What?!" She whispered. She was shocked.

"It's obvious, Mione. It's okay. I get it. You're not happy, and I want you to be."

"Oh, Ron." She started crying. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her. "I understand, I do."

"I love you. You have to know that I love you." Her voice breaking.

"I do." He tried to swallow back the tears. "I love you. I will always love you."

They held each other most of the night, the food long forgotten. They laid on the couch, laughing, crying, and everything in between. "I miss my friend." She said as she was trying not to fall asleep on his chest.

"I miss my friend, too. It's a shame we got away from that. It was so right in the beginning."

"It's still right. I still want you in my life."

He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Okay." She whispered. She felt better. Maybe all this was worth it. Maybe the Ron she loved would come back to her.

They got ready the next morning together. They were just about to apparate to the Ministry when Ron stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still wearing your ring."

"Do... do you want me to take it off?"

"No. No I don't. I just assumed..." he sighed. "Were not together anymore, Hermione."

It was the first time either of them had actually said the words.

"I'd like to keep it on. Even though we are...not a couple anymore."

He kissed her cheek. "Alright."

She got to the office a little late, but no one seemed to mind. Tay had a fresh coffee for her. "Have I told you I love you?" She said gratefully taking the coffee.

"Everyday!"

"Don't let Bryce hear that!" Sami called from the conference room.

They walked into the conference room, where everything was all set up.

"How are you, love?" Theo asked.

"Okay. I'm okay. We talked." She let out a deep breath. "It's over. No." She didn't want pity. "It's fine. We're both fine. Honestly. It was one of the better nights we've had together to be honest. But it's done. Now let's get to work." Not wanting to talk about it any further, she dug right in to her files.

Over the weekend Hermione moved all of her stuff into Ginny's flat. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Neville and Luna had come over for pizza and a movie. Not wanting Hermione to feel alone on her first night in her new flat.

Luna talked about Blaise. She seemed to really like him.

"That's just so... odd. I mean, he's very... loose? Is that word even used to describe men?" Hermione said laughing.

"I don't know." Neville laughed too.

"He's very misunderstood." Luna said.

"He's also very handsome." Ginny added.

"No argument there." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he is quite handsome."

"Has he made a move yet?" Neville asked.

"So protective! Has he?!" Ginny said.

"No, we did kiss the night of the Victory Day ceremony. At sunset. It was quite nice."

"Well I'll be damned." Ginny said. "Looks like those Slytherin's aren't that bad after all."

Sunday morning came around and Hermione didn't know what to do. This didn't feel like her home. She felt awkward. After breakfast everyone left and she decided to go shopping. Maybe get a new book, or some shower tabs. She apparated to Diagon Alley then to see what she could find. It was the beginning on May, so it wasn't too crowded. Hogwarts wasn't out yet out for the year so there weren't many people out. She went to another of her favorite book stores, hoping to find something relaxing to read, but ended up in the spells and charms section, looking for clues to help her with her case she still hadn't solved.

It ate at her when she couldn't figure out a problem. She looked for about a half hour, finally giving up. She knew she wouldn't find anything here. She went back to the recreational reading section and picked up a new book by an up and coming author, plus two books she had already read, just hadn't gotten around to buying. She left and headed for Astoria's shop.

It was a cute place. Hermione loved it there. She walked in and could instantly smell fresh flowers, candles, and soaps. Astoria looked up from the counter. "Hey, Hermione!"

"Hi, Astoria. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good! Looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really." She said wandering around. "Running low on shower tabs. Do you have anything new?"

"Ooo! Draco just dropped off some new potions! Want to try one?"

"What do they do?"

Astoria guided her over to the far shelf. "He's really good at them. These ones you put in bath water and it makes your muscles tingle. It's meant for relaxation. It will magically work out any kinks or cramps."

"Impressive." Hermione picked up two and put them in her basket. Worth a try.

"These ones here." She said picking up a faint green liquid. "are brand new. He's calls them _Blood Healers._ I told him they need a better name."

She laughed. "What do they do?"

"They're for colds and minor ailments! It's supposed to remove the toxins or germs from your blood that make you sick."

"Wow really?!"

"Yea, I know! He really knows what he's doing, if he wasn't so damn cocky he'd probably have his own shop by now."

Hermione laughed at that.

"I'll let you look around. Draco might still be here actually, I'll be in the back if you need me."

Hermione continued to look at the potions Draco made. She picked up one of the _Blood Healers_ and added it to her basket. She looked at the shelf below it to see what else he had made. There were all kinds of bright colored bottles. They were all labeled neatly with their use on the front. Calm, serenity, strength, fatigue... _Strength. Fatigue_. Strength and fatigue? Blood healers? Weakness? Toxins in the blood...

"ASTORIA!"

Hermione dropped her basket and ran to the back of the shop. "Astoria!"

"Hermione?! Are you okay?!"

"Where's Draco?!" It had been staring her right in the face this whole time.

"Draco, what-"

"It's a Potion! Not a spell! A Potion!"

Astoria just looked at her.

"Where is he?!"

"He just left."

Damn it. She needed to work on this. Now. "Take me to his place."

"What?!"

"Astoria! It's important! Please?"

She seemed to think this over, then gave in. "Okay fine, there's a floo in the back, but I'm going with you."

"Yes! Okay great. Let's go!"

They flooed to Draco's cottage. If you could call it that. It was a two story, four bedroom cobblestone house with huge windows and a thatched roof. Hermione wasted no time once they landed in his living room.

"Malfoy!" She screamed.

He came running. "What the hell?! Granger?!"

"Sorry, she said it was important." Astoria said.

"Draco, I need your help!" Hermione said, running over to him.

"Umm... with?"

 _Shit_. "Umm..." Damn it. She stomped her foot. "I need Theo."

"In case you haven't noticed" he said with annoyance. "This is MY house, NOT Theo's."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware." She was getting frustrated. "Does his house have a floo?"

"Yes it does." Astoria answered. Draco just stared at her, annoyed.

"I need him. Take me there, he needs to be here too."

"Bloody hell, Granger, this is my house!"

"Malfoy, shut up! I need Theo and I need you and damn it you WILL help me! Now take me to Theo's!"

He looked at Astoria. "I'll take her." He ground out. "You can head back to the shop."

She nodded, just before she left she turned around and pointed at him. "Be nice."

Draco rolled his eyes. Astoria left then and he was now alone with Hermione Granger. In his house.

"Let's go then." He huffed.

They flooed to Theo's flat. "Theo!" Hermione screamed as soon as she got there. "Theo!"

"Seriously!" Draco winced. "Do you have to shout?"

"Yes I do. THEO!" She screamed, mostly just to annoy him.

Theo came running. "Hermione?! What the hell?!"

"That's what I said!"

"Draco?!" Theo was so confused.

"We have to go to Draco's, now! It's important! It's about... the case. I think I found something."

Theo just stared at her. She wanted to do this now? "It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Well... it could. But... but I don't want to wait. And I don't know Draco's Ministry credentials."

" _Draco_ is standing right here! You could have just asked me!"

Theo smirked at that. "Fine. But you need to give me a few minutes. I was just getting in the shower. Head back to his place and I'll be there in half an hour."

She didn't look satisfied.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving until I take a bloody shower!"

"Fine. One half hour!"

"One half hour." He agreed. He watched them floo back to Draco's.

Damn it. Theo walked back into his bedroom.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

Theo sighed. "Hermione. She wants me to come with her to Draco's for something about this bloody case that she has to work on right now apparently."

Neville just smiled. "Isn't that adorable."

"Oh shut it." Theo said, sitting on the bed. "I told her I'd be there in a half hour. I have no doubt she's timing me. But I still want that shower."

"So do I. Neville stood and grabbed Theo by the hand, walking with him into his bathroom. Theo started the water, stripped off his clothes and got in. Neville did the same.

"Fancy meeting you here." Neville said with a smile when he got in, pressing himself against Theo.

"Mmm." Theo moaned. "We only have a half hour, you know."

"I know. And I'm going to make it count."

Back at Draco's Hermione just paced.

"You're going to wear out my floor." Draco said from his chair. He was annoyed. He had no idea what the hell she was doing here, why Theo needed to be here, or why his perfectly good Sunday was now ruined.

"Sorry." She stopped pacing.

Well that surprised him. He figured she would just yell at him some more. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I told you, it's about a case I'm working." She looked at her watch. Theo had twenty five more minutes. Who took showers that long anyway?!

"Stop it. He'll be here in a half hour." He stood up. "How about I show up around... you can see if... whatever you need is here. Or something, I don't know. I'm certainly not going to sit here and watch you pace around."

He sounded annoyed. She didn't really think this through. She supposed it could have waited until tomorrow. Truth be told though she just didn't want to go back to Ginny's... to home, she corrected. She didn't want to go home. "Okay, yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

"Right then."

He led her out of the huge living room. When she finally took the time to look around she realized he actually had a very nice place. His living room was full of creams and light blues, and very bright. There was a cream sofa and two blue and cream striped chairs. Modern paintings hung on the walls.

"This is the dining room, obviously." He said with a smirk.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "It's very nice. That's a huge table."

A large dark brown table sat in the middle of the room with high backed matching chairs that were upholstered with a slate grey fabric. With a grey-blue table runner and beautiful bright white plates, shining silver flatware, grey-blue napkins and crystal wine goblets at each setting. It was set for eight but could easily hold twelve. The walls were that same grey-blue color. "I love this." She whispered. Her hand running along the backs of the chairs. "It's surprisingly bright."

"I've had enough of Dark for a while." Let her contemplate the meaning of that.

The open floor plan offered a good look of the kitchen, which had that same color palette.

"Wow." Hermione was speechless. Slate grey stone countertops, those grey-blue cupboards, matching island, it had everything. "I love this too."

That made him smile. "Come. There's much more interesting rooms than this." He said with a very devilish grin.

Her insides did a little flip. Hermione didn't even want to think about what that meant.

He led her to a guest bedroom decorated in dark greens and creams, which had an adjoining full bathroom with the same colors.

"Slytherin green. Couldn't help yourself?" She said playfully.

"It's about the only thing in this house that's green, actually. Don't tell me you have a lot of Gryffindor red in your home."

 _I don't really have a home_ , she thought. She frowned without realizing it. He walked up to her. "Hey? Are you alright?"

"What? Yes. Yes I'm fine. What's next?"

That was odd. "I'll show you the upstairs. Unless you want to look at my laundry room."

"I think I'll pass, thank you."

"As you wish." And they went upstairs. He turned down the hall and opened a door. "This is my room."

She timidly walked in. It was breathtaking. A huge four poster bed with bright white sheer drapes at each corner. A dark red comforter and bright white pillows engulfed the bed. She resisted the urge to plop onto it. She was sure it felt like heaven. The dark woods in the room made it feel masculine but warm at the same time. He had two matching chairs with that dark red upholstery facing a fireplace. On one wall there was a wet bar, and the other side she assumed was his wardrobe. She walked in further and saw a balcony. Heading towards it she opened the glass French doors to see it overlooked a vineyard.

She turned and opened a door to the bathroom. It was massive. A huge soaker tub sat right in the middle. Double vanity, walk in shower at least six feet deep with all kinds of shower heads and jets. The bright whites and dark reds from the bedroom carried into the bathroom. She walked back out into the bedroom. Draco was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, his hands in his pockets.

He looked up and walked over to her, stopping about a foot away. "What do you think?" He asked softly.

She wanted to tell him it felt like home. That she could stay here forever, that it felt safe and warm. She loved everything about this house. "It's... I love it." She said breathlessly.

"I'm glad." He took a step toward her.

"Malfoy." She whispered.

"Granger."

He took another small step. His hands still in his pockets. They were mere inches from each other now.

She reached out and slowly ran her fingers up his arms. She could feel the goosebumps on his skin. She inched closer.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

She looked up at him, directly into those slate grey eyes.

"I don't know." Her fingers made their way to the back of his neck, sinking into his hair.

He moved closer to her. He couldn't bring himself to touch her. If he did he would surely slam her against the wall and take her right there.

She stood on her tip toes to reach his lips, and when her lips met his, he lost it. They were full, plump, soft. He moaned. His hands went to the small of her back, lifting her up just a touch.

There was no space between them now. Her body pressed against his, her hands clinging to him. He deepened the kiss, trying to get even closer to her. Her body fit perfectly in his. He was getting lost in the moment, he had to stop now or else he knew he wouldn't be able to. He ripped himself way from her, panting. _What just happened?_

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Why did I do what? You kissed me!"

"Why did you stop?"

He just stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you stop?" She said again.

 _Why did he stop_? "I... I don't know."

Before he knew it she was kissing him again. His hands went to her hair, pulling her closer. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said between kisses.

"I know." She wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted that dream to be real. She wanted to feel something, anything other than complete loneliness. He walked her over to the bed, pushing her down on top of it, and falling on top of her.

Her legs wrapping around his waist, her dress falling so her thighs and legs were completely exposed. His hand ran up her leg to grip her ass. She moaned into his mouth. She ran her fingernails down his back, the silkiness of his dress shirt making her fingertips tingle as she did. Just as she was going to untuck his shirt from this pants so she could feel his skin, he stopped.

She was not happy. "What are you doing?"

"Granger, Theo will be here any minute. We have to stop."

 _Damn It_. "Fine." She knew he was right. He pushed himself off her, turning she could straighten her dress. She went to walk out of the bedroom and he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

"What?" She sounded annoyed. She didn't mean for her words to come out so harshly.

His face fell. "Nothing." He let go of her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

She meant it. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did. "It's fine, let's go."

He led her out of the bedroom and went in the opposite direction they came. "I assume this is why you're here." He said as opened the door for her and stepped back so she could go in first.

"Oh my God." She was looking a huge library. Two stories tall, filled with books. Chairs and comfy sofas where in the middle. Huge windows letting in natural light, and a fireplace along one wall. She went to the winding staircase in the corner to go up the second floor. It opened up to a huge landing where his study was. A massive desk with a wing-back chair behind it. Two more cozy looking chairs in front of the desk. Books wrapped around all the walls with a walkway going all the way around the room. The wooden railings were polished to a shine and the openness made it feel grand. She leaned over the railing to look down on the first floor.

She walked down the staircase. "I could live in here forever. This is amazing, Draco, I love it!"

That was the second time she had said his first name. He liked it.

"It's by far my favorite room, besides the bedroom of course." He gave her a wink.

She smiled.

"Hermione?! You better be here!" She heard Theo call from downstairs.

"Library!" Draco called.

Theo took the steps three at a time. She better have a bloody good reason for this, he thought. He walked into the library looking nothing short of pissed off. "What's this about?!"

She frowned at him, looking at the floor then. _Damn It_. "Sorry. What did you find, Hermione?" He said in a much calmer tone.

She still looked a little deflated. "It's a Potion." She said softly.

"What's a Potion?" Theo said.

"The-" she stopped and looked at Draco.

"What? You're in my house, I don't get to know?!"

"What's your Ministry clearance?" She asked.

"Level five." He said without hesitation.

Her eyes got wide. "Level five?! The Minister himself is level seven!"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I am pretty awesome."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Don't stroke his ego."

"What's yours?" Draco asked.

She looked annoyed. "Level four." She said tightly.

"Holy shit." He said shocked. "I know more than Hermione Granger! Fancy that!"

"For the first time in your life. I beat your marks in every class!"

Theo burst out laughing.

"Are you finished?" Draco spat.

"Sorry Mate, she has a point though."

"Are you going to tell me why you burst into my house and ruined my day already, or what?!" He regretted his words the second they left his mouth. Her eyes hardened and she lost that playful smile.

She ignored him and looked at Theo. "It's a Potion, not a spell. It's blood magic. That's what they're doing. The Knights of the blood, they're trying to perfect a Potion."

Theo's jaw could've hit the floor. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. Blood magic. It made perfect sense. "How did you figure this out?!" Theo couldn't hide his excitement. They had gone weeks without any leads at all.

She seemed to share his enthusiasm. "I was in Astoria's shop, she was showing me Draco's new potions he brought over. When I started to read the labels it hit me! Strength, fatigue, calm. She said they're blood healers. It makes perfect sense!"

"This is great!" Theo ran over to her and hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

She laughed. "I know, I came here as fast as I could!"

Theo set her down and they both stopped and looked at Draco, who did not look pleased. In fact, he looked sick. Theo hadn't seen this look in a long time. "Draco? Everything alright?"

"Blood magic can be dark stuff. Very dark. You have to know what you're doing."

"What do you mean dark?" Hermione asked.

He ran his hands through his hair. "It's a very complex form of brewing and potions designed to change or manipulate the blood. It's actually how I got the idea for the blood healers."

"I'm not following." Said Theo.

"Okay. Let's say you have a cold. You use a blood healer. The germ or toxin that was making you sick is drawn out of you by the Potion, leaving you feeling well again. Blood magic works the opposite. The Potion would take out something it desires from that blood. Strength, willpower, and such. It's believed that strong magic is... bonded in a way... to these traits. And if brewed properly it's supposed to remove these traits and the Potion would then contain it. You would use a spell to extract the Potion from the blood after it has bonded."

"Wow. That's heavy." Theo said.

"Yea. I've never tried it, if done wrong it could be fatal."

Hermione gasped. Theo looked at her. "The witches." They said at the same time.

She turned to Draco. "We need every book you have on blood magic. Right way. This is bad."

Draco pulled out every book he could think of. Sixteen total. He went back to look for any books that might have information on the extraction spell and found five more.

"Damn." Theo was not happy. There was no way he was making it back to Neville. "Why did I have to join the research team? We've worked for four weeks on this with no information at all! This is going to take twice as long now."

"You don't know that. We have a team, we can all research. Do you mind if we take these? I promise we will be very careful."

Draco was skeptical. He knew she would be careful, they were books, practically her lifeline. "Well... I mean it's just that-"

Theo looked at him. "No one will know they're yours." He said softly. "I'll claim them as mine if anyone asks. Which I doubt anyone will."

"These are very dark books. Lots of dark magic, and have been in my family for a very long time. Just because I have them doesn't mean I think that way... anymore." Draco said directly to Hermione.

She was stunned to say the least. It made her want to read each of these books cover to cover. "I believe you."

Draco let out a breath. "Alright, but maybe not all of them at once?"

That made Hermione frown, but they were his books after all, and this was the only solid thing they had to work with at this point. "Deal. Three?"

"Okay."

"For each of us." She added.

Theo smirked. He watched Draco's face change from annoyed to impressed. "Deal." He heard his friend say.

Theo and Hermione began reading, sometimes out loud, sometimes in silence. Theo went back to his flat briefly to grab his bag so they could take notes. Draco watched in awe at the way they worked together. Hermione was halfway through one book, and had 23 pages of notes. Theo on the other hand was about halfway in his book of choice as well, but his notes were covered with this bright yellow thing he kept using. Every time he wrote something down, he used it. At one point he watched Hermione watch Theo and she had the most affectionate smile on her face. They would pass papers wordlessly, without looking up or acknowledgement. Writing something then handing it back. They worked so well together, almost like their mind worked in the same way.

Draco tried to do his own research for his potions, but found himself drawn to them, the way they worked, the way understood each other. Draco wandered over and began helping them, taking his own book and starting to read.

"Draco, what's the title of that one?" Hermione asked without looking up from her notes.

She called him Draco. It surprised him how much he liked it. "Umm-" he checked the spine. _Oh good Lord_. He cleared his throat. " _The Experimentation and Analysis of Ancestral Pedigree_."

She looked up. "Really?" Some interest in her voice. She double checked her own cover. " _The Dissertation of Bloodline Heritage and Idiosyncrasy_." She marked her page with a small slip of paper and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders looking over him at his notes.

He stiffened. She didn't seem to notice. He was never around people that were this casual with touch. It was just natural to her, he tried not to think too much into it. She reached down and grabbed a page of notes he scribbled, leaning over him just enough so he could smell her perfume, so he could feel her chest graze his back. It was over as soon as it happened, but his skin burned where she had touched it.

Theo watched the entire scene, wondering if she knew the effects she was having on his friend. His guess was she had no clue, this is just how she was with everyone. Until... what?

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked Draco, in her most casual tone, still reading his notes, not even looking at him.

 _What?!_ "What?"

"Stay here. Tonight. I don't want to let those books out of my sight just yet. I know you said we could take three, but..." she sighed. "Well truth is I live with Ginny and Harry's there a lot obviously and I just got there to be honest. Yesterday in fact-"

 _What the hell was she talking about_?

"-and I don't want them going through these books and coming to the wrong conclusions because they can do that sometimes and if you don't want people to know these are yours then I think I should stay here."

He was so confused. "Sure."

"Really?! Excellent! I'll be right back. Theo don't leave just yet, I know it's late but wait until I get back!" And with that she ran out of the room.

They sat in silence for a full minute. "What the hell was that?!" Asked Draco.

Theo checked his watch. It was only 7:30, it wasn't terribly late at all. Then it hit him.

 _Oh, you sly Gryffindor_. "Draco" he said very slowly. "What happened before I got here?"

"Nothing! She was annoying me, with her pacing! I told her to calm down, then I gave her a tour of the house, I brought her... to..."

Theo waited. He knew he was right. "She wants you."

"What?! No she doesn't."

Theo stretched his long legs out in front of him, reaching up to put his hands behind his head. "Yes she does. I know this for a fact. No, you can't know how I know. But I know. She doesn't reach across me like that."

"You don't like her."

"Do you?"

Draco thought it best to avoid the question. "You know that's not what I meant."

Theo didn't miss how he avoided his question. Which clearly meant yes. "Well I better get to packing up, she's going to want you all to herself when she gets back."

"Where did she even go?"

"To her flat I'd imagine, to get things." Then Theo stopped. "Look, be nice to her. She left that idiot Weasley, she just moved in with Ginny yesterday and she doesn't feel like it's home. She doesn't think she has a home. I think that's part of the reason, which I must admit if she feels so comfortable here then use it." Theo gave him a wink.

"She still has his ring on."

"Yea, I saw that too. But they're over. Trust me."

Hermione flooed to Theo's. Then from there apparated to her and Ginny's flat. She wasn't home, so she left a note on the dining room table saying she was staying the night at Theo's, and not to worry. She grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes in. Then went to the bathroom and shoved some more things into her bag. She took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was doing, but she was going to do it anyway.

She got back just as Theo and Draco were walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"I guess this is my cue." Theo said patting Draco on the back. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered into her hair.

"I have no idea."

Stepping back, Theo gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He walked into the floo and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize if it seems like one big long on story, I haven't figured out how to put breaks in between different scenes.**

 **Chapter 5**

Draco and Hermione stood alone now, staring at each other. "So what now?" Draco asked, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really know." She walked towards him slowly, not stopping until she was just inches from him. She slid her arms over his shoulders, her fingers getting lost in his hair. He closed his eyes, let himself get lost in the moment, and took in a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes she was staring right into them.

He was getting lost. He should back away, put some distance between them. He was Draco Malfoy, and she was Hermione Granger! This couldn't happen... _Could it?_

No. It couldn't. He took a firm step back. "I can show you to a room if you'd like."

 _Was she reading the signs wrong? What just happened_? "I rather like your library." She said, trying to pretend nothing happened three seconds ago. "I can stay on the sofa. I like being around books. I find them comforting."

"You would." He smiled at her, a real smile. "Then right this way, I may have something you might like." They walked back to the library, Draco walking in first and heading to the sofa. He took the cushions off and she saw it pulled out into a bed. Once it was completely set up she plopped right in the middle.

"Mmmm."

"Right?!"

"How did you ever find a mattress for a pull out couch that was this comfortable?!"

"I have my ways." He smiled down at her. "I'll go grab some blankets and pillows." And then walked out of the room.

She stayed there a few seconds longer, having no clue what to do now that her night was clearly not going to go as planned. She grabbed her bag and figured she might as well change into her pajamas, she could read until she fell asleep. Walking down the halls she passed a few doors, not really remembering where the bathroom was. Did he show her a bathroom? Yes! The master. She'd use that. Walking back to his room she opened the door and headed to the opposite side where the bathroom was. She opened the closed door and saw a very handsome, very half naked Draco.

"Miss me already?"

"Umm?"

He was standing at the sink, preparing his toothbrush. He only had on some black and grey plaid pajama shorts.

"Taking it all in, are we, Granger?" He said with a smirk.

She was yanked away from her thoughts then. "I was looking for a bathroom, this was the only one I remembered how to get to."

"Well since this is my house you can wait for me." He winked. "I'm almost done, then I'll grab those blankets."

She stood watching him, because really why not? What else was she going to do?

He finished up then walked right past her. "Shut the light off when you're done."

She rolled her eyes and went in to change. She packed a black tank top and some baby blue pajama shorts. She shoved her clothes into the bag and pulled out her tooth brush and a hair tie to braid her hair back. She reached for the light on her way out, thinking she should just leave it on just to aggravate him, but turned it off anyway.

Back in the library Draco had turned off all the lights but the two on the end tables on either side of the couch. The fire was still going in the fireplace. He had brought four pillows, clean sheets, and two blankets. He was standing over near their stack of books, reading her notes. She noticed how he now had on a black t shirt as well. She liked him in black she realized. She walked up behind him carefully. "Looking for something?"

Draco jumped. "Christ! Don't do that!"

She smiled. "Sorry, I must have picked it up from Theo."

"He does it all the bloody time." Draco groaned.

"I know. I hate it."

He smiled at her. "I was just reading your notes. You're very thorough."

"I don't want to miss anything important. I figured I would read a bit more in bed before I fall asleep."

"Sure." He set down the legal pad and walked over to a chair that was beside the sofa.

She grabbed her pad of paper, a few pens and the book she was reading and brought them to the bed. She plopped down again and got comfortable. She flipped to her page and immediately started writing notes.

He watched her. She was not at all graceful. The way she threw herself on the bed, sitting Indian style, notes everywhere. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

"Draco?" She looked up, he was already looking at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He didn't follow. "I'm reading?"

"Hmm. Okay."

She went back to her book, and he went back to his. They stayed quiet for a while.

"Draco?"

He sighed. "Yes, Hermione?"

She ignored the sigh. "What does this mean?" And held her book to him. He got up to retrieve the book.

" _Everlasting Elixirs_? Really, you know want these are, you bested me in every class, remember?"

"I know what they are." She said, giving him a shove. "But why are they in this book? What does an _Everlasting Elixir_ have to do with blood magic?"

That was a good question. He sat down next to her. "Let me see your notes."

"The elixir is supposed to ensure the Potion never runs out, that doesn't make any sense." She said, mostly to herself.

"No... it can also be a way to ensure the Potion will work forever, if you brew it correctly. Subtle changes modify the result."

"Really?" She said fascinated, inching closer to him. "So, if one were to brew something, a Potion related to this blood magic, they could also guarantee its effects last forever?!"

"If they have done it correctly, yes."

She wiggled in front of him now that they were both sitting on the bed. "Okay so walk me through this... a person wants to take traits from someone else, they can brew a Potion to do that."

"Yes."

"Okay, then the Potion extracts the trait from the blood..."

"Yes, and you have to somehow find the correct spell to draw the Potion out the body."

"Then what? You drink it? That's gross." She wrinkled her nose.

Draco chuckled. "After that I have no idea really, I've never read up on it, since I've never had an interest to use it. I would imagine you would add that Potion to another during brewing, then drink the final concoction."

"It sounds like a lot of work."

"I would imagine. I'm not even sure how long this would take. Polyjuice takes a month to brew, and this is way more advanced."

"I know, I've used it a few times." She said without thinking.

"You have?"

"Well, yes."

He just stared at her. She wasn't going to elaborate. Maybe another time. "Okay."

She turned back to her notes. "Can you write all that down so I can take it to Theo tomorrow? I just want to make sure it's correct."

"Yea, of course."

He took her paper and her pen and began writing down how he thought you would brew all of this. She moved her book to the end table and laid down on her side, still facing him.

"Tired?" He said without looking up.

"Yes. I've had... a long weekend."

"Tell me about it." He said casually. Still writing.

"I'm not sure." She said warily.

He finished his notes and set them down on the opposite end table, propped himself up on the pillows and stretched his legs.

"You tell me something first." She said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... why do you live here, and not the manor?"

"My parents still live in the Manor. I'm not terribly fond of it anymore, it's not the same home I grew up in. Once I marry suppose I could live there, but for now I like it here."

"Did you build this place?"

"Sort of. I designed it, but the house was already here. I just bought it and made it mine."

"I like it."

"Good, I'm glad. Your turn."

"I left Ron." She whispered. "Well actually, if I'm being honest we left each other. I moved into Ginny's flat this weekend, but it's not home. She's never there, but it just doesn't feel like mine."

"I've been there, her place is boring."

"You have?"

"Yea, she made me met her there once when we first started going to matches together. Had to prove to Potter I was reformed and all."

"Knowing Ginny I'm sure that's not what happened at all. More like she was just proving she does what she wants. My turn?"

He thought better about if they should continue this game. How bad could it be? "Sure."

"Okay... Why did you become a Potioneer? You have money."

He shrugged. "I enjoy it. I'm good at it. I wanted to use my talents for something good."

"You were fair at it." She said with a huge smile.

"Oh shut it. I was gifted. You just had to be better."

"Of course I did. Look what I was up against. I had a lot to prove... being... a muggleborn."

He got quiet. She was right. She had so much to prove. That she wasn't some fluke in evolution, that she was smart and talented, that she was just as smart, if not better than any pureblood.

"My turn?"

She nodded.

He hesitated. "Can I see your scar?" He whispered.

She was not expecting that. She swallowed. No one ever asked to see it. In fact, most people pretended it wasn't there at all. She sat up and held out her arm.

 _mudblood_. He looked at it. Really looked at. "Can I touch it?" He looked up when she didn't say anything. She nodded slowly. He took her arm in one hand and touched it with one finger very gently. He felt the slightest tremble. He traced the letters carefully. He looked up at her, she was watching him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. She didn't pull her arm away. "Can I see yours?"

"Mine? My... why?"

"Why did you want to see mine?"

"I really don't know." And he didn't. He'd never seen it, but he knew it was there.

She reached for his left arm. When he let her take it she turned it over so she could see his Dark Mark. It was faded now, looking more like an old, poorly done tattoo than anything. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes." He whispered. He felt her thumb rub against his skin. She felt warm, soft, comforting. Like she was trying to heal it, almost.

That Mark reminded him of what he was, and he had tried to not go back to that place, oh how easy it would be though. That prick of a kid that thought he ruled the world. How easy it would be to fall back into old habits, but he wanted to be better. He wanted more.

He was completely lost in his own mind. He didn't even protest when she laced their fingers together as she laid down and pulled the blankets over her. "Lay with me."

He looked at her then, finally seeing that she was ready to fall asleep. His hand in hers; it felt so nice. Without a word he crawled in beside her, their fingers still entwined.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. He watched her for a few minutes, before he finally closed his eyes, and they drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke early the next morning. He slept surprisingly well, he opened his eyes to see a wild bush of hair. It made him smile. He woke sometime in the middle of the night with her pressing herself against him, he curled into her and she fell asleep once again, so he just stayed that way. His arms wrapped around her. He stirred to try and stretch, waking her up.

She rolled over to face him. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, it's really early, you can go back to sleep."

"No, I should get up. I have to get ready for work. What time is it?"

"5 am." He pushed a few stray hairs that had come loose from her braid out of the way. "I told you to go back to sleep."

She liked the feel of his finger tips on her cheek. "I slept really well, this bed is amazing."

"I was thinking the same thing."

They stared at each other for a while.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Would you like breakfast?"

"No, I really should go." She said softly. "Thank you, though." She got up quickly, grabbing her books and notes and shoving them into her bag.

He stood up, ready to walk her downstairs. She started to fold the blankets. "Leave them, I'll get them later."

"Alright."

They walked out of the library and headed down stairs towards the floo.

"Damn it."

"What?" He said turning around.

"Ginny doesn't have a floo. Can I apparate?"

"Oh, right. Yea, hang on." He ran upstairs to grab his wand off the table to remove the wards briefly so she could leave. It was a bittersweet feeling. He ran back downstairs when he was finished.

"You should be good now."

"Thank you for the books. You've been a really big help."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

She smiled. "You too."

And then she was gone.

She got back to Ginny's flat relieved that she wasn't home. Hermione went to her room and got her work clothes out, a simple black shirt dress and flats. She made her way to the shower and hopped in, letting her mind wander. Was she reading the signs wrong? She thought they had enjoyed each other's company. She saw another side of him, even though he tried to hide it. She had a bad habit of misjudging people. She adored Theo, she wanted to be friends with Draco as well. He could really help with this case. She had to get her focus back on work. She finished her shower, got dressed and put her hair in a twist. It was only 6 am, so she pulled out Draco's book and began reading while she ate breakfast.

She arrived at the Ministry just before 8 am and walked into her department. She was greeted by Taylor, who had hot coffee waiting. She walked into their now shared office and set her bag down, pulling out all her notes so she could go over them with everyone.

"Morning!" Theo said from behind her.

She jumped. "Damn it, Theo!"

"Sorry." He didn't look the least bit sorry. "And how was your evening?"

"Fine, Theo. Just fine."

"Mhm."

"I brought my books, and a few notes Draco had wrote as well. I think we might-"

"Draco wrote notes?"

"Yes, I was asking him ab-"

"Why was he taking notes?"

"If you would shut it, I would tell you." She waited for him to interrupt, instead he just waved his hands for her to continue. "I was asking him about something that I had read about an everlasting elixir, and he wrote down how he assumed it would be brewed. We might be dealing with something much bigger than we thought."

"Such as?"

"I don't know yet, but the more I read the more concerned he got."

"And all you did was read?"

"Yes. Why? Well, we talked for a little while, but yes. It was completely innocent." Her lips forming a tight line.

"Oh my god... you're disappointed!"

"I am not!" He didn't look convinced. "Okay, maybe a little. But I did have a rather nice time last night. I just left Ron. I don't know what I'm doing, I really just didn't want to be alone. Ginny's never home and I don't blame her, but even if she was it's not the same."

Theo nodded. He knew all about being alone. "Are you going back?"

"No, he didn't really seem... interested. I don't know, and I don't have the energy to figure him out right now. So no. I'm going home tonight."

Theo stood then and put his arms on her shoulders. "If you need a place, come to mine, I'm always alone. Hopelessly alone." He added for dramatics. "Anytime."

Once Sami and Taylor arrived they all piled into the conference room, where Hermione and Theo went over their findings.

"How did you figure this out?!" Sami asked.

"I was at Astoria Greengrass's shop she owns. She sells soaps and remedies and such. Anyways I was checking out a line of products she had and it just it me. Blood magic."

"We need to find everything we can." Theo said. "Sami, any luck in the archives?"

"No. I haven't found anything, I think it's a waste of time to spend any more time there until we have something more solid to go on."

"Agreed." Taylor said. "If we need something I can always retrieve it for you."

"Thanks, Tay." Hermione said. "I think we should run with this and see how much information we have to actually present. I still have to go and talk to Arthur Weasley, maybe I'll do that today."

"I'd like to get a presentation together as soon as possible, so we have something to show for the work we've done." Theo said decisively. "Maybe the aurors can help once they see what we have. Tay and I will take lead on that."

"I will look through these books you brought and see if anything starts to click with the cases we have. I'll be in the research room." Sami grabbed a book and left.

They all agreed to work separately until lunch, then coming together with whatever they had found. Hermione sent Arthur Weasley an interdepartmental memo, asking if she could meet him with questions on a case. She was nervous, but she had always liked Arthur. He was a very understanding, compassionate man, and even thought her and Ron were no longer together, she knew he would help in any way he could. He sent back a memo about an hour later saying to stop by whenever she could.

She told the group where she was going, and told Taylor she had wanted a Caesar salad and a coke for lunch. She then made her way to Arthur's department. Once she got to his office she knocked on the open door.

"Hermione!"

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." She said affectionately.

"Come in, come in!" He said, waving her in. "How's the new department?"

"Oh I love it! I love research. The Minister has been very generous with what we've needed so far."

"I had lunch with Kingsley last week, he had mentioned your boldness. He made the right choice, no doubt. So! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have some questions about a raid that you ordered a while back."

"Yes, very difficult that one. We didn't have much to go on."

"What did you have? Was there something you were looking for?"

"We've been tracking the sale of some peculiar potions labeled as heading potions and remedies. They were proclaimed as a cure all Potion that could cure any disease."

"Those kinds of potions are only rumor, I thought. I remember something in herbology about a cure all plant that doesn't exist."

"Exactly! No one has ever truly created a cure all Potion. We tried to investigate on our own but called the aurors in when one of my men was attacked."

"What happened?!"

"No idea. He was ambushed. He sent out a patronus just before he fell unconscious, we were lucky to find him."

"I didn't realize." She said quietly. "This case, the more I learn the more dangerous it seems. There's been disappearances, I'm not sure what these people are trying to accomplish."

"I believe that they are trying to create some kind of fountain of youth, of course that is only speculation. We haven't come across anymore sales of this Potion in a while."

"Thank you, Arthur. This is a tremendous help."

They hugged and she went back to her office for lunch.

Taylor was just walking in with lunch from the cafeteria, so she helped him carry it all in to the conference room. He handed Hermione her salad, coke, and also two bread sticks. He laid out Theo and Sami's sandwiches and crisps, and his pasta salad and sandwich.

"So what did you find out?" Theo asked. He noticed Hermione looked worried.

"I think we've stumbled into something much bigger than we originally thought." She told them everything Arthur said to her.

"A fountain of youth?" Sami asked.

"Think about it!" Taylor said to her. "A cure all Potion. Broken leg, poof! Breathing problems, gone! All of your aliments gone so you live forever. It's revolutionary."

"It's also just rumor. There's never been a documented case about this Potion, it doesn't even have a name." Theo said.

"Think how easily it could be used for Dark Magic." Hermione said slowly. "To live forever? It's just like having a horcrux." She frowned.

Sami froze. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Theo said. Freezing with his sandwich midair.

"I just thought of something! I need to go to the archives! Tay! Let's go!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes! Right now! I don't want to wait!" She grabbed his arm and ran out the room.

"She is exactly like you." Theo said.

"I know, weird isn't it?"

"Tell me what's bothering you." Theo said softly.

"Do you think Draco had anything to do with this?"

Theo's face instantly hardened. "Meaning?"

"Meaning he's a very skilled potioneer. If I got the idea from him, what if they did too? What if he fell right into something he didn't realize, and they modified his ideas?"

Theo relaxed then. He cursed himself for immediately thinking she blamed him. "He's never published any of his work. As far as I know, he only makes potions for Astoria and the Ministry."

"Which doesn't mean anything, the Ministry has had moles before."

"Hermione, you can't think like that. We don't live in that time anymore."

She sighed. "I know, I know. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's get to work, we can solve this."

By the end of the day they had the workings of a presentation. Sami and Taylor were gone all day, and had sent a memo up that they were staying late, and would give their findings tomorrow. Hermione and Theo packed their stuff up and walked out together.

"Remember my offer." Theo said to her.

"I will. I'm supposed to have dinner with Ginny tonight. I'm not sure if she plans on staying. She never gets to see Harry, I can't be upset with her for not wanting to babysit me."

"Whatever you decide. Just know you don't have to sit home alone and be miserable. You can sit with me and be miserable." He gave her a wink and stepped into the floo.

She apparated home then, which still felt weird to her. She instantly smelled something good. "What are you making?"

Ginny turned to face her. "Shrimp scampi."

"It smells delicious."

"It will be ready soon. Have a good day?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She went to the fridge after taking off her shoes and hanging her bag up. She pulled out a bottle of wine and got two glasses from the cupboard. "I had a good day, but we're knee deep in this case and it's just going to get worse. I know it." She set the glasses down and went back into the kitchen to get plates for dinner.

Ginny brought in the pan of shrimp and pasta and served them both. Hermione poured them both a glass of wine.

"So how is Theo?"

"I don't think he sees the bad situation I do."

"Did you find anything last night?"

"Yes. Draco had a huge library and-"

"Draco?"

Hermione looked up. Well damn it. "I may have spent the night at Draco's..."

Ginny just looked at her. "You're joking."

"No. But don't worry, nothing happened." Hermione went back to twirling her pasta on her fork.

"I'll be damned. You like him!"

"What?! No. Ginny, Ron and I-"

"Have been over for a long time." Ginny interrupted. "Hermione, it's okay."

She stayed silent for a moment. "Is it?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It is." Ginny smiled.

"I have no clue why I asked to stay. He's not interested, even in a one night thing."

"Seriously?!"

"Yea, he made that perfectly clear. He is Draco Malfoy and I am Hermione Granger and there's nothing we can do about that. So I'm just going to leave it alone."

"I wouldn't."

"What? Why? Ginny, he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Are you sure about that?"

She thought about it. He was certainly able to resist her advances with no problem, but she did have a really pleasant evening. They talked, and he listened, and they slept together. She liked that.

"I knew it." Ginny had a cocky smile on her face as she took a long sip of wine.

"Knew what? There nothing to know!"

"You spent two hours together the night of the Victory Day Ceremony. Something was going on."

"Nothing was going on. We talked, we drank. He took me to the far side of the castle to watch the sunset. I was upset and he helped. There is nothing more than friendship, barely."

"Are you going back?"

"No."

Ginny did not like this answer. "And why not? Do you have any idea where I would be if I gave up on Harry?!"

Hermione sighed. "Gin, this is not even close to the same thing. You loved Harry. For years... I loved Ron for years... it's not the same." Her voice got quiet.

Ginny reached across the table and held Hermione's hand. "Do not feel guilty because something makes you happy. Do you hear me? No one will judge you, or blame you. You will always have us as family. I know you still love my brother, and I know he still loves you, but it is not the same love, and that's alright. Do you understand? It's alright."

Hermione just nodded. She didn't want to cry. She didn't know what she felt but it felt good. It felt like it did when she and Ron first got together, just... maybe a little bit better.

"I'm going to Harry's tonight, if you don't mind." Ginny said, trying to ease the emotions in the room. "They leave for a mission tomorrow and I'm not sure how long they'll be gone."

"Do you think I should come? Say bye to Ron? I never liked the missions they went on."

Ginny shrugged. "If you want, but if you really want my opinion I think you should stay. Clean break 'Mione. Let it be for a while."

"Right. Go, absolutely go. Be with Harry."

They finished their dinner, Hermione feeling much better about her personal situation. They cleaned up dinner and Ginny charmed the dishes to wash themselves and then float to the cupboards.

"Are you staying?"

"Probably not. I think I'll head to Theo's. For real this time." She added when Ginny gave her a look.

"Good. Make Malfoy miss you. I like it."

"Ginny." Hermione said in warning.

"Have fun!" And with that, she was gone.

Hermione headed to her bedroom and grabbed her bag she seemed to be living out of lately, stuffing work clothes, pajamas and toiletries into it. Just as she was walking to the closet to slip on her shoes she realized she couldn't remember where Theo lived exactly. She cursed not having a floo, then an idea popped into her head.

She apparated to just outside of Draco's cottage. Stepping up to the front gate, she held her wand out against the wards she knew were there, and waited. She heard the lock click. _Perfect._ She walked in then. Not bothering to knock, she walked in the front door and headed for the living room. Draco met her in the foyer.

"Hermione?!"

"Hello, Draco." She said in her most casual tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm using your floo, hope you don't mind. Ginny doesn't have one, and I don't know how to get to Theo's." She walked right passed him, heading towards the living room.

"Why are you going to Theo's?" He hurried to catch up with her.

"Because he asked me to if I didn't want to feel alone. This way right?" She pointed but kept on walking, she knew exactly where she was going, she just wanted to see his face.

"Why do you feel alone?" He caught up to her, walking right beside her now.

"Ginny's at Harry's, they have a mission tomorrow and she wanted to stay with him since they could be gone a while. I don't feel comfortable staying there yet, so Theo offered his place to me. He's hopelessly alone, you know." She added for dramatics, she certainly did pick up a lot of Theo's habits. "Thanks, again!" She stepped into the floo and was whisked away.

"What the hell?" Draco said to himself. He continued to stare at the now empty fireplace. He hadn't been able to get his thoughts away from her all day. He tried to work in his study but kept getting distracted by looking down and the library. He decided then that he would go to the Ministry, which was a bad idea. He was too tempted there, and he knew there would be questions he wasn't ready for. So he headed back home, avoiding every spot in his house she had been in. He finally locked himself in a guest bedroom to hopefully get some work done.

Just as he was beginning to make progress he heard the warning that signaled someone was at the front gate. With a wave of his wand he cast a revealing spell to see who was here. It was her. Just like that. He ran downstairs to let her in, but she as quick as she appeared she was gone.

Theo was sitting in a chair in his living room when the fireplace began to glow bright green. Hermione stepped out.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi, Theo." She smiled. She walked in and set her bag on the floor, sitting in a chair that was across from his. "Ginny went to Harry's." she said simply.

"Sure."

She looked around. She hadn't really had a good look the last time she was here.

"Care for a tour?"

"Lead the way." She smiled. He took her hand and guided her around his flat. She loved how comfortable it felt, how natural it was to hold his hand. She had only ever felt this way with Harry. Even with Ron it was awkward at first. This felt right.

She looked around at the bright cream furnishings of the living room. The cream couch, and chairs, glass tables and lamps with white shades. They looked even brighter against his dark chocolate colored wood floors. It reminded her of Draco.

"I love your living room." She said quietly.

"I wonder why that is." He said with a wink.

He led her into the dining room where a huge heavy table with eight chairs stood. It had that same color palette. Dark table and chairs with cream upholstery. The kitchen had those same floors with grey cupboards and a massive center island, it was designed a lot like Draco's to be honest.

Seeming to read her thoughts he said "Draco did most of this for me. I didn't want to live in my father's estate, he found this place and made it like this for me."

"That was thoughtful of him."

"He has his moments. He's not a prick _all_ the time."

They then passed a full bathroom, which he called small but was easily the size of her and Ginny's rooms put together. Then a guest bedroom that had simple furnishings. A four poster bed with a dark green comforter and bright white pillows stood right in the middle of the room.

"Want to see mine?"

"Of course!"

He led her down the hall to the next door and opened it, letting her walk inside first. Oh it was grand, she thought. A massive bed stood off center in the room. Those same dark chocolate floors ran through his bedroom but this time the furniture was different. Everything had a washed out grey color, making all of the woods in the room less hard, less masculine. The bed was this grey color, with a dark blue comforter and white and grey overstuffed pillows. He had a set of French doors that had a small balcony. Off to one side was a huge fireplace with two chairs and a table between them. The chairs had that same colored fabric, she walked over and sat in one that was angled to see the fireplace as well as the door.

"Mmmm." She sat a moment longer then got up to see his bathroom. Those greys and blues carried into the bathroom with a huge slate grey shower that could easily fit four people, and bright white claw foot tub along one wall, double vanity with a mirror extending all along the length of the wall.

"Theo this place is breathtaking!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's a little big for me, I sometimes feel even more alone because it's so grand."

"Well not tonight." She felt home here too.

They walked back into the kitchen, Theo digging out some ice cream and they sat at the island.

"How did you even get here? I didn't think you had a floo."

She started laughing. "I don't." She took another bite of ice cream. "I went to Draco's, used his floo then came here."

"You did?!"

"Yes, I apparated to just outside his cottage, when he let me in I walked to the floo and came straight here. I didn't even stop walking to talk to him really!" She giggled.

He was impressed. "Well played, Miss Granger. Well played indeed."

She smiled.

It was after eleven when they finally decided to call it a night. He walked with her to the guest bedroom expecting her to stop but she kept on walking. "Hermione?"

"Theo?" She said over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. What's the point in being here if we're going to end up alone anyways. I trust you to not make any advances towards my person?" She smiled playfully as she opened the door to his room.

Theo walked in after her, climbing into bed right next to her. She wasted no time curling right up into him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. "I've never done this before."

"Done what?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Laid in bed with a woman."

"Wow, really? Never? Not once?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

He ran his fingers along her arm that was draped over his chest. "Do you find this... awkward?"

She picked her head up. "Why would I find it awkward?"

"We hated each other two months ago. Now you're in my bed, half naked."

"I didn't hate you, I didn't know you, and no. It's not awkward at all. You are my friend, a best friend. And I'm happy I found you."

"Me too."

And with that they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter shows a little of what our lovely research team will be dealing with. Please be gentle, I did a lot of research on the potions to try and make everything as believable as possible. I hope it makes sense. I'm quite proud of the ending :) Also there's a series of books that will be repeatedly mentioned, they are by a favorite author of mine and several of the scenes fit, so I incorporated them in, because it's my story and I can do that :)  
**

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione woke the next morning tangled up in Theo's arms. He was still sleeping, so she tried to wiggle free. For being so thin, he was heavy. When she finally made it away from the bed she grabbed her bag and hopped into the shower. She never wanted to leave that shower. It had four shower heads, plus at least a half dozen water jets that came from every side. She reluctantly stepped out and got dressed. She packed a simple grey skirt and a navy blue blouse. Since Theo was still sleeping, she took the time to straighten her hair with her wand, then went downstairs to make breakfast.

She had made omelets and toast and was plating them when Theo finally came out. She wordlessly handed him a cup of strong coffee. He looked grumpy.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, taking her seat next to him.

"Very well actually. Better than I have since... a while."

She just stared at him.

"What?"

"You were going to say something. We're not leaving until you spit it out."

He ate his omelet, not saying a single word. "I still have to shower." He got up and went back into the bedroom.

"Okay, Nott. Two can play this game." She said aloud. She ate her breakfast, putting the dishes in the sink and walked into the bedroom heading straight towards the master bath. She opened the door and heard the water running in the shower.

She walked over to the sink and hopped up onto the countertop.

"So!" She said loudly, and heard him jump.

"Christ, Hermione what the hell are you doing?!" He opened the frosted glass door and poked his head around the wall.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked sweetly.

"Ugh!" He groaned, going back to his shower.

She just waited.

"I met someone."

"You did?!"

"Yes... a few weeks ago." He didn't want to say exactly when, just in case she put it together. Which she wouldn't he thought after the fact. She disappeared with Draco for half the night.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yea, it is. It's... its moving slow."

"Is that okay?"

"I guess. For now. It's been a while, you know."

The water shut off and he stood there awkwardly for a second.

"I'll be the kitchen." She said as she hopped off the sink, shutting the door when she walked out.

"Ready to go then?" Theo walked into the kitchen ten minutes later and stopped cold.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you do that?!"

She turned to see the dishes washing themselves. "Oh! Ginny taught me. It's quite useful. You look nice."

He had on a grey three piece suit with a black dress shirt and shoes. He was very handsome.

"Thank you. It makes me happy to walk in with the best looking witch on my arm."

He held out his arm and she put her hand around his elbow as they walked towards the floo and went to the Ministry.

They stepped off the lift and she put her hand in his elbow again. As they made their way to their department they saw Ron.

"Hi Ron." She said brightly.

He didn't look pleased. "Hermione. Nott."

Theo just nodded.

"Heading out?" She asked.

"Yea, soon." He looked at her hand on his elbow. "Didn't take long, did it?"

"What are you-" Then she realized what he meant. "Ronald. That is enough." She let go of Theo and hugged Ron. "Please be safe." She said to him holding him tightly.

He relaxed a bit in her arms, letting himself breathe her in. "I will. It might be a week-long mission, were not sure yet."

"Please let me know when you return." She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. He felt his ring she wore still on her finger.

"I will."

They walked their separate ways.

"You never told him about me?"

"No. I never did." She sighed.

They left it at that and walked into their offices, the conference room all set up for a makeshift presentation.

"Good morning!" Taylor said, handing them each a coffee. "We have a little presentation set up for you, so we're prepared for when we do the real one."

Theo sat down at the far end of the table. "Take it away."

Hermione sat next to him and gave Sami and Taylor a smile.

Sami took a deep breath "Okay. I present to you, our findings." She moved off to the side of the board so she could point to certain areas better. "All of the cases the aurors gave us have had women as hostages. Five muggles, and two witches."

Taylor spoke up next. "We wondered what does this have to anything. Then we checked out the books you guys brought back, and one contained experiments of sorts on different wizards and witches of pureblood pedigree. This got us thinking."

"That we are looking in the wrong direction." Sami continued. "If we run with the fountain of youth theory-"

"Which we haven't necessarily ruled out yet-" Taylor interrupted.

"What role do the women play?" She asked.

"True." Theo said. "I don't really see a connection there."

"We think they are trying to create the perfect, all curing Potion, an elixir to life, a way to live forever." Sami responded.

"Hermione was on the right track we realized when she brought up the horcruxes!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yes, so we went to the archives." Sami was getting excited as well. "It got me thinking how... _He_ was resurrected. What exactly happened? What was the spell used?"

"It wasn't just a spell..." Hermione whispered.

"No, it wasn't." Sami added. "There was a Potion. A resurrection Potion and ritual to along with it."

"So!" Taylor continued, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "What would they be using that for? We have no Dark Lord to return, right? What could be the purpose?"

"The perfect wizard." Theo said matter-of-factly. "The blood magic. It would create the perfect wizard. The most powerful wizard."

"Exactly." Taylor said.

"And the _Everlasting Elixir_ would make it so the Potion never stopped working. I'm not sure how you would do this, its several different potions that you would have to brew together I would imagine, but I think that's what they're after." Sami finished.

"Alright." Hermione said shaking her head, standing up to pace the room. "So they got the idea from the resurrection of Voldemort." Everyone shuddered, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "An all-powerful Potion designed to heal all ailments, ensuring that you would live forever. Anything that would happen this Potion would automatically fix."

"Right so far." Sami said.

"But then also, there's this blood magic. Which would ultimately create the perfect wizard. They are trying to extract traits from people they deem desirable and create a Potion using this blood magic. Then... mix it all together?"

The room was silent. The more she said aloud, the more terrifying it got. "And the women?" She asked.

"Women are the key to life, right? You can't create life without a woman." Sami answered.

Hermione froze. "They're trying to create the perfect Dark Lord."

"We need to call a meeting with the aurors and the Minister. They have to know what they're walking in to." Theo said.

"I'm on it!" Taylor said, and ran from the room.

"Sami, my girl!" Theo said. "Great work! This is all you! You take the lead on the meeting."

"What?! Me?!"

"Yes, you." Hermione agreed. "Show them what you've got. Never miss an opportunity to prove yourself. This is great work, really. Don't be afraid to show it off."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Theo said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's just jealous." Hermione whispered. "I'm smarter than he is."

Taylor came back in a few minutes later. "The Minister's assistant scheduled our presentation with the aurors for first thing Friday morning. The mission they're on now is supposed to end Thursday, and they'll be back by nightfall. The Minister wants whatever we've found to be as detailed as possible."

"Then let's do this." Theo said, and they all got to work.

It was approaching five when Taylor buzzed the conference room. "Miss Granger, you have a visitor."

Hermione stood and walked out into their little lobby. "Ginny! Hermione ran to her and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my friend?" She smiled. "I haven't seen your department yet, give me a tour."

"Sure. This is Tay, he's pretty amazing."

"True story." He said, which made Ginny laugh.

Hermione lead her down the hall into the conference room. Theo and Sami were there prepping for their presentation. "Sami, I'd like you to meet-"

"Ginny Weasley!" She jumped out of her chair and ran over to shake her hand. "It's an honor, I'm a huge fan."

"She gets excited." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sami."

"And you know Theo."

"Don't feel special or anything, she jumped me the first time we met too. I'm pretty important, you know." He stretched out and put his hands behind his head.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Hi, Theo."

"What can we do you for you here at the Auror Research Division?" He said trying to sound official.

"Just wanted to meet Hermione for a moment." She turned to her friend then. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course. Right this way."

She led her to their research room and shut the door. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, its fine. I just wanted to let you know that I got done with work early today, and I'm headed to a HolyHead Harpies practice. I'll be home pretty late."

"Oh. Okay, sure."

"I'll be going with Malfoy."

Hermione just looked at her. "Alright."

"Just thought I should let you know."

"Gin, what are doing?" Hermione's voice laced with warning.

"I am not doing anything. I am going to a practice session and he is going with. That is all. Feel free to stay at Theo's."

"Mhm."

"It is out of my complete control what he talks about and what he doesn't."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, don't. He's not interested."

"Yes he is. I know it."

"How?"

"I just do. Have fun tonight, gotta run!" And before Hermione could say anything more she was gone.

Hermione walked back into the conference room.

"What did Ginny need?" Theo said without looking up.

"To tell me she wouldn't be home until very, very late and not to wait and not to sit there alone."

Theo smiled. "Alright then." That made him happy. He liked having her there. She was so at ease. She acted like it was her house just as much as it was his and it made him feel comfortable. She was comfortable.

* * *

Ginny walked up to the stadium the Harpies used for practices.

"Ready?" She said to Draco as she walked up to him.

"Yes, dear." He smirked and he held the door open for her so she could lead the way.

They made their way to the front row and Ginny pulled out her notebook. She began writing down who she thought had potential, who she thought needed more work, what kind of practices they were running. She looked over to Draco, who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Malfoy!"

"What?!" He jumped.

"Nothing." She said sweetly.

He gave her a sour look as she began taking notes again. She glanced over and saw he was in his own head yet again. She closed her notebook. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff." He repeated.

She stared at him. She knew if she did this long enough he would break.

Draco knew exactly what she was doing. She did this every time she wanted to know something. He stared back...

She didn't back down.

"Damn it, Ginny!"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Rubbish, you love me. Can't get her out of your head can you?"

"No." he ground out.

"And why exactly do you think that is?"

"I don't know."

"Mhm." She smiled.

Draco just looked at her. "What do you know?!"

"I know she spent the night at your cottage." She watched his eyes get wide. "I also know she thinks you don't want her, and we both know that's not true."

Draco sighed. "Being friends with you is different, being friends with Potter is different, and wanting Hermione Granger is... it won't work."

"Why?"

"Because were different people! In the worst ways!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She set her shoulders. She never backed down from a challenge.

"So what if I want her? Why does she want me? She shouldn't want me. It can't go any farther than it already has."

"Which is how far?"

He was done discussing this. "Nowhere." He paused a moment. "She still wears his ring." He said quietly.

Ginny sighed. "You have to understand what they went through." She said. "She doesn't miss Ron the boyfriend, she misses Ron the friend. They are over. Trust me."

"You sound like Theo. I don't know, I can't move forward until I know she has."

Hermione and Theo left the Ministry and apparated to her and Ginny's flat so she could grab clothes.

"Wow." Theo said.

"What?"

"This place is small. Boring."

She laughed. "That's what Draco said."

"He's been here?!"

"Apparently!" She said as she walked into her bedroom to fill her bag with clothes. She shoved in a bunch of things and came back out into the living room. Theo was looking at all the pictures Ginny had all over the walls.

When he heard her walk up beside him he turned. "You look happy in all of these."

"I was happy. We've all been friends for so long. Ginny might as well be my sister, Neville's like my brother, so is Harry. And Ron-" she swallowed. "That's why it's so hard." She whispered. "We've meant so much to each other for so long, now all that's gone."

"Hey." He said softly, he took her into a hug. "Let's go home."

She smiled at that. _Home_.

Theo apparated them both into his flat. She took her shoes off and instantly made herself at home. He smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

"Theo, you have no food!"

"I don't usually eat here."

"Take out?" She said turning to him.

"Take out what?"

She laughed. "Like we order food from a restaurant and bring it back home to eat instead."

 _Home_. "What would we eat?"

She thought about it. "I know the perfect thing! Stay here, I'll be back in half an hour. I promise." She added when he looked nervous.

With a faint _pop_ she was gone.

Theo stood there staring at the spot where she was. He decided to change his clothes. He turned to walk to his room when he spotted her bag. He picked it up and brought it with him. Carrying it into his bedroom he slid his closet door open. He began moving a few things around until he had cleared some space to hang her things, as well as two dresser drawers. He started pulling out her clothes and laid them all out on his bed. She brought three dresses, four skirts, six shirts and two pairs of dress pants. He liked that. He hung up the dresses and blouses, put her personal items and other shirts in one drawer and her skirts and pants in the other.

He then walked into the bathroom and put her tooth brush next to his, along with her shampoo and shower stuff on the shelf in the shower. It felt ridiculously good. He then changed into a white t shirt and grey pajama pants. He walked back into the kitchen just in time for Hermione to come back with two flat square boxes.

She walked into the kitchen and put the boxes down.

"It smells good!" Said Theo, reaching for a box. She slapped his hand away. "Where are your manners?" She said playfully. "Get some plates and napkins out, I'm going to change." She left the kitchen and went into the living room. "Theo, where's my bag?!" She called out.

"About that." He said right behind her, making her jump.

She glared at him. He went into his bedroom and she followed.

"I put your stuff away." He said softly. She went to his closet and opened it to find her things hanging there.

"Those top two drawers have your other things." He added.

She turned to face him. He had his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"Theo?"

He looked up. "Stay with me? I feel... better when your here."

"I feel better, too." She walked over and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Why do you have to be so tall?"

He smiled. "You're just short."

They walked back into the kitchen and sat at the island eating the pizza Hermione got. Cheese, pepperoni and banana peppers. She also got chicken fingers with three different sauces. She loved to watch Theo's fascination with new things.

"So tell me about your boyfriend." She said after she took a drink of her water.

Theo grabbed his beer, and took a long drink. "There's not much to tell, really. I'm not even sure if he calls himself that."

"What's he like?"

Theo smiled. "I like him. A lot. He's a very private person, though. Sweet, and confusing." He scrunched his nose.

"Is he tall? I hope he doesn't have as much trouble as I do kissing you." She smirked.

Theo gave her a devilish grin. "No problems there, trust me."

They laughed away the evening. Deciding they should finally head to bed they walked into the bedroom, instantly curling up to each other.

* * *

Draco laid in his own bed, trying not to think of Hermione. Ginny said she was spending the night at Theo's. He wondered if she would ever come back to his cottage. Probably not, since she assumed he didn't want her. Ginny had basically told him to piss or get off the pot.

" _If you want her, then tell her. If you don't then stop playing these games. She needs to move on. I will not have her anything but happy_."

He had no idea if he could make her happy, but he thought wanted to try. He just didn't know how. He decided maybe he would talk to Daphne tomorrow, she was telling him she had a new boyfriend, plus he needed some texts translated... and it just so happens that she consults for the Ministry. If he ran into a certain someone then he would just have to take it from there. He missed her, even if he didn't want to admit it. And by the weekend she would be in his bed again.

The next day Draco arrived at the Ministry first thing in the morning to meet with Minister Shaklebolt. He also sent word to Daphne that he would like to have lunch.

"Minister." He said when the door opened.

"Mr. Malfoy. I wasn't expecting you so soon! Come in."

"I like to be prompt, Sir."

Kingsley nodded his head as he watched Draco set up.

"How are you feeling today, Sir?"

Kingsley answered honesty, no point in lying. "Worried."

Draco handed him a vial of bluish-purple liquid. Kingsley eyed it, swirling it around. As he did so he noticed it almost changed color, but not quite. Like the two colors were trying desperately to mix together, but could never succeed.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it is a combination of a nerve tonic and a calming drought."

Kingsley drank it in one swallow. "Oh."

Draco smiled.

"I like this, I need some for my personal use."

"Then you must visit Astoria Greengrass's shop. Sir."

"Anything else?"

"Of course." Draco continued on then to show him a few healing potions he had created for the aurors. He presented a blood clotting Potion combined with skelegro, a tonic designed to heal burned skin, and his personal favorite; an elixir designed to protect.

"Explain this one." Said Kingsley as he held up the nearly black liquid.

"I like this one. It was tricky though. As you know, there is no way to block an unforgivable. So I tried to make a shield, or wall of protection of sorts, that would absorb the curse so it would not hit the auror."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe it still needs some modification, but I wanted to present it to you anyway. Any one of these can be taken with another. And last for a full 24 hours for the time being."

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! I am impressed as always."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Once you have completed works send word to me, I would like to have this line equipped with my aurors as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Do you have any more business at the Ministry today?"

"I have some texts I would like translated, I'm meeting Daphne Greengrass for lunch. For my mother." He added.

"No change?"

"Not really, Sir. She was getting better, stronger. Now it feels like we're right back to square one... It's killing me." He hadn't meant to say that. He looked up at Kingsley.

"In time, my boy." Giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I would like to ask something of you before you head out."

Grateful for the change in subject, Draco spoke without thinking. "Anything."

"I have created a new research division specifically for the more difficult auror cases. I would like you to stop by, check it out. See if they require anything."

"I'll... head there now... Sir."

This wasn't the way he wanted his morning to go. The more he thought about her the more he lost his nerve and thought he should just leave it alone. He walked silently to the auror division, stopping just outside the new departments lobby. He took a deep breath and walked in. He was met by a young secretary, who smiled at him when he entered.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Auror Research Division! Taylor Ross at your service. How can I help you?"

Well, he was certainly chipper.

He cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy. Here to see Theodore Nott." It wasn't exactly a lie, was it?

"Of course! Have a seat, I will let him know your here."

Draco nodded and stepped back.

"Theo?"

 _Theo?_ That was odd.

"Yes, Tay?" He heard Theo's voice coming from the intercom. _Tay?_

"You have a visitor, a Mr. Malfoy."

"Ahh! Send him in, please! Research room."

The young man stood then. "Right this way!"

Draco couldn't help himself. "Theo?"

"What about him?"

Draco smiled at that. "Nothing. Lead the way."

Seeming to understand the question after all, Taylor answered. "We're not much for formalities here."

He opened a door and was lead through a hallway, taking the first door on the left. He opened it for him and then went back to the front desk.

"Draco!" Theo shouted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Always so dramatic."

"Keeps my life interesting."

"I've just come from the Ministers office. He asked me to stop by, see if my assistance was required."

"Did he? That's odd. We haven't even done our presentation yet! We have one set for Friday morning."

"Really?" Draco asked taking a seat. "Oh wow."

"Right?!"

"Where did you get this chair?"

"I have no idea. Mione got one for each of us. I drag mine everywhere."

"... Mione?"

"I'm sure you've heard of her... she seems to like you for some reason. Personally you were always too pale for my taste."

Draco wasn't amused. "Does everyone feel the need to point that out to me?! Do you honestly think I don't realize that?! Draco stood. "Maybe I just don't want to do anything about it!"

Theo just stared at his friend. Draco was upset about something, but it certainly wasn't Hermione. He was just about to ask what was really going on when Hermione walked into the room with her head down reading some papers.

"Theo, I think-"

Draco moved out of the way just in time or she would've ran right into him.

"Draco!" She said surprised.

"Granger." He said tersely.

She flushed. "I didn't realize you were here."

No one said anything.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"I thought I was visiting a friend."

He looked at Theo and without another word he walked out.

Theo looked at Hermione. He knew she hadn't spoken a single word to Draco or seen him since she stayed the night.

"You alright?"

She shook her head. "Yea. Just fine." She ground out.

"Mhm."

Draco felt like an ass the moment he stepped out of the research division. He made his way to the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, where Daphne's office was. He thought it was a weird spot to have her office, given she was an ancient runes specialist, but apparently many of the objects that they find have runes in them that Daphne can then translate to see if they are Counterfeit or what exactly the object does.

Draco had brought two books with him that were written in runes. He always felt it was a boring subject back in school. He cursed himself now for not paying better attention. Damn near every old text he found that he thought could help with his mother's mystery illness had runes in it.

He walked up to the receptionist and gave his name, asking for Daphne Greengrass. It was only 11:15, and he was hoping he could meet early so he could get the hell out of here.

"Send him in."

"Sir, right this way."

He was lead into a hallway with a half dozen doors and stopped at the fourth one. He nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

"Draco." She said warmly, getting up to hug him.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

No point in lying. "I've had an odd morning. Are you free now by chance?"

"I could be, let me just let Arthur know."

She pressed a button on her desk where the intercom was. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Sir, I'm headed to an early lunch, if that's alright."

"Of course!"

She marked her page in her book. "Did you want to eat here or go out?"

"Out. Definitely out."

Daphne lead him to a muggle restaurant she liked to eat at that was close to Astoria's shop. They sat down at a small booth in the corner that was only made for two people. They served simple food, which Daphne found refreshing from the usually seven course pureblood meals she always used to have. A waitress came by and took their orders; Daphne getting soup and a salad, and Draco getting soup and a sandwich.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and I'm sick of everyone pointing it out."

Daphne just took a long sip of her water.

"... you know."

"I might." She said innocently.

"How?!"

"George." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"George...? Boyfriend George?"

"Yes, Draco. Boyfriend George. George Weasley."

He let his mouth fall open. "Really?!" He said in a high pitched tone that made her laugh.

"I like him." She was smiling. "He's funny, very at ease. He makes things easy."

"What's that like?" Draco asked honestly.

"I can't describe it really, it's just... easy. We never have to try, you know? It just there."

"What's there?"

"Oh really, Draco!" She rolled her eyes, then she realized he was serious.

"Chemistry, a connection, whatever you want to call it."

"Daphne..."

"Draco..." she mocked.

"But you're a Greengrass."

"Last I checked."

"And he's a Weasley."

"Right again!"

"Stop it, I'm being serious." He pouted.

"What does it matter anymore? I mean really?! Everything is different now, or at least on its way to being different. Hell, Blaise is seeing that chick Luna!"

"Get out." He said in disbelief. He remembered Luna Lovegood. He would have bet his fortune that that match never would've happened. Ever.

Their food came then, each staying silent for a moment to eat.

"It's not that I don't... like her. She's... attractive." He said decisively.

She smiled, loving to watch him struggle.

"I just don't know if I want it." He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Can we talk about something else?" Shaking his head.

"Sure, did you bring the texts you needed translated?"

"Yes!" He said grasping at the moment. He reached into his bag and pulled out two books. "One seems incredibly boring-"

"Gee, thanks." She interrupted.

"The other." He continued, "Seems more like something I could use. They're supposed to be about very distant healing Spells and remedies. I don't know if I could even find some of the ingredients I would need to make any of the potions, but I have to try."

Daphne took the books and flipped through them. They were certainly very old. "Is she not getting any better?"

Draco shook his head, looking down at his food. "No. She's tired all the time. Every time I get close I feel like she slips away again."

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "We will figure this out. All of us, we will."

After his lunch with Daphne he decided he would head to the Manor and see how his mother was doing. He wasn't having the greatest day and she always seemed to know what to say. He apparated to just outside the gates, tapping his wand on the heavy iron barriers.

Once he was inside he remembered it was Tuesday, and Ginny usually came over in the early afternoon. He really liked that. After he had made his peace with Potter, and Draco finally told her about his mother, she just started showing up randomly during times when Potter was gone on a mission. Tuesday's just seemed to stick.

Draco heard voices coming from his mother's room. He knew Ginny was coming over, but he had never heard this much talking from them before. He stopped outside the door to listen.

" _Love is about finding someone who makes your heart complete. Who makes you a better person than you ever dreamed you could be."_

He walked in. "Hey." He said quietly. He saw his mother was sleeping.

Ginny turned with a smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. She said she was more tired than usual today. Astoria brought over a series of books for her read, and she asked me if I would read to her."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed opposite Ginny and took one of his mother's hand and kissed it. "What are you reading?"

Ginny checked the cover. " _The Viscount Who Loved Me_. She says its part of a nine book series. Romance novels." Ginny said with a smile. "This is book two."

"Pfft. Stori likes fluffy things like that."

"Hermione too." Ginny said finding her page again. "She's the one that brought them to Astoria."

That made him look up.

Ginny continued to read aloud to Narcissa. _"It's about looking in the eyes of your wife, and knowing all the way to your bones that she is simply the best person you have ever known."_ She glanced at Draco, who was looking right at her.

"They would never forgive me."

Ginny looked over to Narcissa. "She lied to Voldemort to ensure you might have a life outside of that evil." Ginny said quietly. "And there is no way you can be removed as Malfoy Heir. You are of age, everything is yours already. Do you really care that much what he thinks?"

"I used to. I used to very much."

"And now?" She asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Later that night, Lucius stood over his wife's sleeping form. He aimed his wand and her center, then cast the spell he'd grown so accustomed to. " _Exhauriat_ ". Slowly, a faint gold light was drawn from her core, floating into his wand. He held still for just a few seconds, then stopped the spell. He couldn't take too much at once, he'd learned that from the other useless witches.

He withdrew a small, ruby colored stone from his pocket and touched the tip of his wand to it, muttering the incantation " _Accipe Sacrificium Meum_ ". The faint gold light made its way into the stone. He watched as it floated around inside before dissipating, then put it back into his pocket.

Lucius left the room and flooed to his workshop. This was taking too long, he needed a faster way to drain magic. She was getting stronger; whatever concoctions Draco was giving her seemed to combat the loss of her magic better each time. He needed to consistently be able to draw the magic out. His plan would have to be revised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Get ready for the adorable! :)**

 **Chapter 7**

The rest of the week went by so fast, Hermione couldn't believe it was Thursday already.

"We're ready." Sami said.

"I know." She said with a deep breath. "I'm just nervous. I feel like we have a lot to prove. I want everyone to be impressed."

"Oh, they will be." Theo said. "Let's call it a day. Everyone go home, get some rest, and we'll meet here early tomorrow to set everything up."

"The meetings at eight, let's say meet here at 7:30?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, then started packing up, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow morning. Within a half an hour Sami and Taylor left.

"Ready to go?" Theo asked.

"Yes. Do you think we're ready?"

"I do. Are you having doubts?"

"No, well, I don't know. We never went back to get more books from Malfoy's, what if they ask a question we can't answer?"

"Then we write it down and research it. Remember, this is just to show our progress thus far, we don't have to have all the answers."

"Right. Yes. Okay, let's go home."

* * *

Hermione woke up at five am the next day. She couldn't really sleep to begin with, so she just got up and got ready. She chose a high-waisted black pencil skirt and a dark red short sleeved blouse. She put her hair into a twist with a few bangs parted to the side of her face. She grabbed her heels and left the bedroom so she wouldn't wake Theo.

She had a light breakfast of granola and yogurt with some blueberries. She left a note for Theo, then flooed to the Ministry.

It was only 6 am. She didn't think she was ever here this early before. She headed for the cafeteria to grab a coffee then went to her department to begin going over everything. It was about 6:30 when she heard footsteps.

"Theo?!" She said surprised.

"Why are we here this bloody early?" He ground out.

She smiled. He really wasn't a morning person. "I couldn't sleep, so I just came here. You look very handsome."

She noticed he put on the clothes she laid out for him. A black three piece suit and a dark red dress shirt, so they would match.

"It's like I'm twelve all over again, mother laying out my clothes. Did you make us match to piss anyone off today?" He sighed. He knew he was grumpy. "I can't seem to sleep without you. I'm going to get breakfast. Is the cafeteria even open?"

She held up her coffee.

Just as Theo turned to walk out he saw Sami and Taylor.

"I see we all had the same idea." Sami said brightly.

"I'm here against my better judgement." Theo muttered.

"We brought coffee and breakfast sandwiches!" Taylor said.

"I think I just fell in love with you." Theo said as he took his coffee.

Taylor just rolled his eyes. "Always so dramatic. We have sausage or bacon sandwiches, and some puffy potatoes."

"Hash browns! We've had this conversation before!" Sami said annoyed.

"I know." He gave her a wink and went into the conference room.

Sami turned to Hermione then. "What are we going to do with them?!"

They all piled into the conference room, each taking a sandwich.

"Do we want to do a trial run one more time?" Theo asked, much more pleasant now that he had coffee.

"No." Hermione said to everyone's surprise. "It won't help, let's just try to relax so the nervousness goes away."

For the next hour, not a single word was said about work.

"So has no one else noticed we all sort of match today?" Sami asked. She had on a bright red shirt and a dark grey skirt, while Taylor wore light grey pants and matching tie, and a dark red shirt.

"That's awesome!" Taylor said excitedly. "Were such a team." He held his hand up for a high five. Hermione slapped it instantly, Sami rolled her eyes but gave him one anyway, while Theo made him wait. "You said you loved me!"

With a shake of his head Theo reached over and slapped his hand.

They cleaned up their mess and packed up their papers and shrunk the bulletin board so Taylor could carry it to the larger auror briefing room. They set everything back up, Sami organizing the handouts they were going to give each person, Taylor getting out a legal pad and pens in case they had any questions they couldn't answer right away.

Everyone started to pile into the briefing room. Harry and Ron just got back from their mission yesterday, and the Minister wanted everyone to come in first thing in the morning. Harry and Ron got there early to set up their presentation as well to report their findings from their mission.

Minister Shaklebolt and Percy arrived promptly at 8, and said they were just waiting on one more person. Before anyone could ask, in walked Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tried not to visibly pale. She noticed he had that cocky smirk he always used to wear when he was younger. Theo came up to her and stood right in front of her so her view of everyone was blocked.

"Do not let that asshole get inside your head. We've got this."

She nodded. "Right." They both took their seats then. Sami, Hermione, Theo and Taylor on one side of the table. Then Ron, Harry, Minister Shaklebolt, Percy, and Draco on the other. Theo looked over at Draco, silently warning him to not be a prick.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get started. I've asked Mr. Malfoy to join us as I understand we're after a Potion. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please proceed."

"Yes, Sir." Harry stood, taking the lead as always. Hermione grabbed her pen, ready to take notes.

"We've just returned last night from a week long mission concerning _The Militum Sanguine_. They are proving very hard to track, only staying at one spot for a day or so before moving again. I wouldn't exactly call them on the run, but they certainly don't want to be caught."

"Do we know why that is yet?" Kingsley asked.

"No, Sir." Said Ron.

"We did get close this time though." Harry continued. "They seem to bounce around in highly populated areas, possibly hoping to blend in. I'm not quite sure what they're looking for. We saw a burst of dark magic on the map we use to track suspicious activity, which was only a few miles from where we were. Once we got there they were gone but we did search the property." He nodded to Ron.

Ron stood, handing each person a printout of the list of things that were confiscated, and a list of other things they found but did not deem hazardous. "They must've had time to take their potions stock with them, or they weren't brewing it at this location." He said. "If it's a Potion." He added with a grimace as he got to Draco.

"It is." Hermione said sternly, looking him right in the eyes.

"There haven't been any more disappearances." Harry continued, passing out his own sheet paper to each one of them. "This is the autopsy report from the two witches that were found. They're magic was drained. We're still unsure if this is what caused their death, though."

"They drained their magic?" Draco asked, looking over the report.

"Any idea how they did that?" Kingsley asked.

Draco looked up. "No, I'd have to research that, it sounds like very old magic."

Hermione spoke next. "This sheet you handed out first of the list of confiscated items."

"What about it?" Ron asked.

She ignored his tone. "You have listed here that you found a Cauldron, but didn't bring it with you. Why not?"

"Why would we bring back an empty Cauldron?" Ron asked.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Draco spoke up. "We could have tested it. I might be able to see what ingredients they've been using and worked backwards to see what they're trying to brew."

"Where was this property? What day was this?" Theo asked.

"We were there on Wednesday." Harry answered. "It was a shack of a place really, if I didn't know any better I would say this was just a ploy to throw us off. I doubt they would leave any solid evidence behind, they seem too smart for that."

"Harry, do we know how big this group is yet?" Sami asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Maybe a half a dozen people, were still not sure. They are very secretive."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Taylor said, still looking at the handouts.

"Voldemort only had seven Death Eaters at his resurrection, never underestimate, my friend." Harry said. "That's all we have, I'll hand it over to you." With a wave of his hand he sat down.

Hermione gave Sami and Taylor a nod. They both stood then, heading to the front of the room where their bulletin board was.

 _"_ Hello, everyone!" Sami said with a smile. "We've been researching possible potions _The Militum Sanguine_ could be working on, and we believe they're trying to perfect a Potion concerning blood magic."

The room was quiet as she spoke, she looked at Theo who gave her a wink. Taylor began handing out the pamphlets they had made up. "A blood Potion is designed to change or manipulate the blood. If brewed properly it could seek out a desired trait in the blood, then bond to that trait. You would then need an extraction spell to pull the Potion from the blood and add that to the final concoction."

"When you say desired trait" Harry asked. "What do you mean exactly? How are there traits in blood?"

Taylor answered him. "Personality traits that one would consider desirable. Bravery, strength, loyalty, intelligence, things of that sort. We assume it's along the same way that you're sorted into your Hogwarts house. Some of those traits may already be inside you, in your blood."

"So a person could also be born with bad, undesirable traits then? For instance, like if I was a coward." Ron said glancing at Draco. "I could take someone's bravery?"

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "Did you brew a blood potion for bravery before you came back for Harry and I after you walked out on us?"

Draco smirked. He couldn't help himself. "What have you determined these potions are for then?" He asked Sami.

"In the simplest terms, and I want to stress that this is a very loose interpretation, we think they might be trying to create a new Dark Lord."

The entire room got quiet, no one even dared to move.

"Why?" Harry said after a moment.

"Not sure yet." Taylor said. "The Potion requires very specific ingredients, we've itemized this on the handout before you. They would need the blood of the desired, then the Potion to pull out the trait, then the extraction spell, then brew it all together for the final step."

Hermione spoke up then. "I spoke to Mr. Arthur Weasley regarding this subject, and the last raid he had requested. He mentioned that his department was tracking the sale of supposed cure all potions, which lead him to think these people were trying to create a fountain of youth of sorts."

"In a research book we have, we found some very specific brewing methods for an _Everlasting Elixir_." Theo said after her. "We think that would be how they would keep this Dark Leader alive and well. If they were to create a Potion strong enough to cure any ailment, then the Everlasting Elixir will ensure they could never die."

"How did you arrive at this conclusion? That is a pretty hefty accusation." The Minister asked.

Sami looked over at Hermione, who nodded for her to go on. "Sir, the thought actually came to me one day while we were researching. I went to the archives to see if anything like this had ever been documented before. Then it hit me." She took a deep breath. "Voldemort. It's like a horcrux! But much more efficient. A horcrux can obviously be destroyed, allowing you to kill the owner. This Potion would already be inside their blood. When he was resurrected, it wasn't just a spell, it was a Potion and a ritual!"

"She's right." The realization hitting Harry hard.

"They're trying to create the perfect wizard. With all the most describable traits, that would live forever."

"We also have a theory on why you have found abducted women at these raids." Taylor said.

The Minister waved his hand for him to continue. "You can't create life without a woman. And we think they're staring from the very beginning. Once this Potion is perfected, we then think there will be more abductions. The muggle women we think were just trial runs. They're disposable, for lack of better word." He looked over to Hermione sympathetically. "Like they tried to extract traits, or a life source somehow. The witches we think they tried their first potions on, or maybe a trial run on how to extract traits. If not done correctly, it is fatal."

He looked to Draco. "How are we doing so far?"

"I'm impressed. Truly." Draco said.

"I am as well. This is great stuff. Excellent work." The Minister said. "I am very pleased with your efforts, you all have made an excellent team." He turned to Ron, letting his gaze linger. "Mr. Malfoy, anything to add?"

"No, Sir. They've done their research. I couldn't have said it better myself." He looked to Sami. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Of course!" She beamed at him.

Everyone stood when the Minister did. He came over and shook Sami's hand. "Excellent job. Very nice presentation."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"And Mr. Ross. Excellent work as well." He shook his hand. "I would be blind to not see a promotion in your future."

"Thank you, Sir. It's an honor to work with these people."

"Mr. Nott, Miss Granger. Well done on letting them take the lead. You certainly knew what you were doing there." He gave them a wink. "Harry, I hope this gives you more to go on, hopefully we can begin to get some leads here."

"Yes, Minister. Thank you."

Once Kingsley left Harry came over and hugged Hermione. "You did great! Once again I'd be lost without you." He smiled.

"Thanks, Harry." She turned to Ron. Before she could lay into him again in front of everyone he left the room. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be. You did great work. Be proud of it." He turned to Theo. "Nice, really."

"Thank you." Theo said, genuinely sincere.

Harry turned to Draco. "I'm not even going to pretend you had nothing to do with this." He came over to shake his hand.

"I didn't really, it was all them. Hermione and Sami are the brains of the operation."

"It's true." Theo said, walking over to stand beside Taylor. "We're just the eye candy."

Harry left then, presumably to go find Ron. The rest of them went back to the research division, Draco hanging back to talk to Theo. "You never came back for more books, do you need anything else?"

"For now I'm not sure. We could always get a jump start on how all this would be brewed, but really we can't move forward until the aurors find something." They walked out of the room, heading back to Theo's department.

"Thanks for not being a prick by the way."

Draco turned to him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning for keeping your trap shut. I didn't want you upsetting Hermione. Also thanks for not giving that prick the satisfaction."

"I'll never know what she sees in him."

"I won't either. And stop saying it like that. They're not together."

"She's still got that damn ring on."

He sighed. "Yea, I know. I asked her about that. You know she's been staying with me. All week."

Draco stopped walking. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Theo turned to him. "I think she might move in. Ginny is never home. She doesn't like to be alone."

They started walking again. "I want to ask her to dinner. Tonight."

"Then ask her."

"What do you think she'll say?"

"Well since the last time she saw you, you acted like a total tosser, I have no idea."

"You're a prick of a friend, you know that?!"

They got back to their department, Hermione and Sami squealing with excitement. Taylor walked up to the men and just watched for a second.

"I'm not really sure what this is." He said to them.

"Gryffindors." Theo and Draco said at the same time.

"How do you know I'm not one?!" He asked in mock annoyance.

They both looked at Taylor, then each other. "Hufflepuff." They said in unison.

"That went so well! Amazing!" Sami said, running over to them, hugging each of them.

"It went okay." Theo said smiling. "Any ideas on what we should do with the rest of our day?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"I could stick around?" Draco said automatically. "Help with... whatever."

"Okay. I'm really sorry about Ron, by the way."

"Please don't apologize for him." Draco said shortly. He left it at that and walked into the research room.

She turned to Theo. "What did I do?! Why am I always the one that does something wrong?!"

"That's not it at all. There's no excuse for the shit Weasley says. Don't defend him, don't apologize for him."

"I was just trying to be nice. I know there's no excuse, but I just don't want him to think that I think that way. I don't know. Habit I guess."

Theo smiled. "He's going to ask you to dinner."

"He is?!" She said in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't make it awkward." He winked at her then lead her into the research room.

"Do you need just the blood or the actual person to do this?" Sami was already drilling Draco with questions.

"I suppose you don't need the person, but I'm not sure how much blood you would need. Also, it might depended on how powerful that person is."

"Do you think they could side track the one Potion altogether and just put the blood into the final Potion?" Taylor asked.

"That would make more sense. If I was pressed on time that's what I would be working on. I'm not sure how long this stuff takes. It's very complex."

"How long do your blood healers take?" Hermione asked, walking in and sitting in her chair.

"Almost a month. Takes a full moon and all that."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really." He smiled.

The rest of the morning flew by, each bouncing ideas off the other. Sami trying to pick Draco's brain about everything she could think of. Taylor and Sami went to get everyone lunch from the cafeteria, leaving Draco, Theo and Hermione alone.

"I could try to create this Potion, but I'm not sure what kind of... attention that would bring." Draco said.

"Meaning? Kingsley obviously knows what we're working on."

"I know that. I just don't people thinking things."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Seriously, we're the ones working this case. If we solve it then maybe they will shut up."

Draco looked at her. "Have dinner with me tonight."

She knew he was going to ask, but she was still shocked when he did.

"My place? 6pm?"

"I would like that."

"Great." He stood up to leave.

"Where are you going? You're not staying for lunch?"

"No, I told Sami I didn't want anything. I'm going to go and visit my mother."

"How is she?" Theo asked.

"No change. She's tired all the time. I don't get it." Draco really thought he would have figured this out by now. He cursed himself every day for not being smarter than he was. With a nod the left, making his way to the atrium.

He flooed to the Manor, heading up to his mother's room. He saw the door open, and once again heard Ginny's voice reading to her. At least she was awake this time.

" _'Isn't it nice,' the older lady said, leaning in so only Penelope could hear her words, 'to discover that we're not exactly who we thought we were?' And then she walked away, leaving Penelope wondering if maybe she wasn't quite who she'd thought she was. Maybe- just maybe- she was something a little bit more'_."

He stood at the door frame, listening. Why did it feel like he always walked into the damn moments that seemed to be about his life?

"Mother, Ginny." He finally said making his way in and taking a chair beside the bed.

"Draco, my boy." Narcissa smiled.

"How are you?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Better. We've started another book."

"Oh?" He looked to Ginny.

" _Romancing Mr. Bridgerton_. Book four."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Draco!" His mother protested.

"Sorry."

"I had a free afternoon. Harry went in early, some big meeting. So I figured I'd stop by here before going to meet him."

"Yea, I was there."

"At the meeting?"

"Yes?"

"Doing what, dear?"

"Consulting. It seems I might be needed for another auror case."

Narcissa smiled at him. "That's good, dear." She patted his hand.

He smiled at her, then looked at Ginny. "I thought you were reading?"

"You want me to read this to you?"

"I've heard the other ones, might as well find out how this Bridgerton finds love."

* * *

Back at the Ministry everyone in Hermione's department seemed to want to call it an early day.

"Bryce will be thrilled. All the hours we put in this week, and all."

"And here I thought I had you all to myself." Hermione pouted. "I'm ready to leave, too. Everyone have a good weekend. She hugged Sami and Taylor, then left with Theo. As they were walking to the atrium they saw Ron.

"Hermione?!" He called to her.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Hey, good work today."

"Thank you, we all worked hard."

"Yea. Umm, I'm sorry for being..."

"A jerk?" Theo suggested.

Ron looked at him. "Yes. A jerk."

"I don't know why you're apologizing to me." She looked at Theo. "Ready to go?"

He waved his hand. "After you."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home? He's going home with you?!"

"Well, since I live at his flat, yes; we are going to our home."

She started to walk away. "I can't believe you." She heard him say. "I knew I was right to leave you." She stopped cold. She stiffened and turned around to face him. Before she could say anything Theo was right there.

"You take that back. Right now. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Take what back?!"

"Don't degrade what you had with her, don't make it seem like it was nothing, it was everything. And you ruined it. Stop. Punishing. Her." Theo stared at him. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything he took Hermione's hand in his and guided her away.

"Don't look back. It's okay." He whispered.

She just nodded.

As soon as they got home, she let the tears fall. He dropped his bag and hugged her. "It's alright, forget him."

"Why does he have to be that way?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know." He held her for a while, then pulled away slightly. "Hey, don't you have a date to get ready for? I'll even let you dress me for mine." He knew that would make her smile.

"You have a date?"

"I do. He's coming over after you leave. If you want I can send him away if you want to come home. Please just say the words."

"No, no of course not. Have your time. I know I'll be fine."

"Then let's go get ready." He grabbed her hand and went into the bedroom.

Hermione plopped on the bed while Theo went to his closet. "What do you wear for a dinner that's at someone's house? Do I have to be fancy?" She shook her head no as he held up a sweater.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I don't like the color. And it's nearly June."

"I like to feel comfortable." He pouted.

"Don't you have any nice, short sleeved shirts?"

"I don't know." He sifted through a few more things. "Wear what you want. A nice, casual dress or something."

"I really should just bring the rest of my stuff here. Ginny was talking about moving in with Harry and Ron. No point in having a flat no one lives in."

"You should. Maybe we can do that Sunday. This one?!"

She looked at the shirt he held up. It was nice. It was a short sleeved button down baby blue color with dark green and red paisley patterns on the cuffs of the sleeve and around the inner neckline. "I love it." She gave him a big smile. "Do you have any jeans?"

After he had picked his outfit they looked for hers. "I don't have much here. I think I should just go and grab some clothes quick, so I have more to choose from."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's only 3:30. Ron wouldn't be there always. I'll be fine."

Theo looked skeptical. "You have fifteen minutes, then I'm coming for you."

"Fine." Trying to sound annoyed, but smiled anyway. She apparated to Ginny's. Seeing that no one was home she grabbed a bunch of clothes from the closet and started shoving them into her bag. Then she heard a _pop_. She rolled her eyes. She had barely been here five minutes. Marching out to the living room she stopped when she saw Ginny, who looked as equally surprised to see Hermione.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I thought you were Theo."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she hugged her friend.

"Grabbing some clothes. Draco asked me to dinner, I don't know what to wear. I might spend the night... doing nothing I'm sure."

"You don't know that. Grab some stuff, I'll come with you. I want to see what this place looks like."

"You might never want to leave."

Ginny helped her shove some clothes in, along with a shower bag of scented soaps and perfumes. "Ready?"

"With one minute to spare!" With a _pop_ Hermione apparated them both to Theo's living room.

He was pacing the floor.

"Cutting it close! You had 37 seconds left! Hey, Ginny."

"Theo." She smiled. She looked at Hermione.

"We had a meeting with the aurors this morning, Ron was... Ron."

"Mmm. I heard."

"From who?"

"Draco."

"How?!" Theo and Hermione said together.

"I was visiting Narcissa. I read to her. Anyway, I hear Hermione has a date?" She said looking at Theo. "I thought I could help."

"Ooo! Theo has a date too! His mystery boyfriend he won't tell me about, check out his outfit too!" Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Wow!"

"Right?!"

"I don't want to leave." She said as she plopped onto the bed, spreading out. "Mmmm."

"You two are so alike."

They just giggled.

"What did you bring, Hermione?" Theo asked, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

She pulled out all of the clothes she brought, hanging them up as they all decided what she should wear.

"I like that one." Ginny said as she held up a simple black cocktail dress. It was sleeveless, but had thick straps at the shoulders and flared out just a touch at the waist, falling just above the knee.

"You think it's too much?"

"There's nothing fancy about that dress!" Theo said.

"Theo!" Ginny barked.

"What? If you're going for simple that's it. Put in on, let me see."

"Okay, be right back." She ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Does she sleep in your room?" Ginny asked, still laying on the bed.

"She does."

"I figured that's why she didn't like it at my place." She propped herself up on one arm to look at him. "Ever since he walked out on her and Harry while they were gone she's had a thing about being left alone."

"Hope you don't mind."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Of course not. I've been thinking about just moving in with Harry. I'm never home. She is happy here."

"I'm happy with her here."

"So... mystery boyfriend?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want people knowing yet. Guess he wants to see where it goes or something."

"He's a very private person. I'm surprised you haven't told her."

"His idea. Not mine."

"Well?" Hermione said, bursting through the door.

They just stared at her. She could make anything look amazing, Theo thought.

"It's very nice. I like it." He said.

"Definitely the one." Ginny said. "Now, what are you packing for the weekend?"

"Weekend?!" Theo said.

"I don't know, I might not stay." She looked at Theo. "I don't want to ruin your plans."

"You do what you want, you just let me know. If I see you Sunday, I see you Sunday. If I see you in three hours, I'm going to kick Draco's ass, then I'll see you again in three and a half hours."

The girls both laughed. Ginny packed her bag for her while Hermione was going to take a shower. "I'll do your hair!" She called to her.

Hermione took a longer shower than normal, using a special shampoo and conditioner that was supposed to help with frizzy hair. She also used scented body wash that matched a perfume she liked. Once she was done she got dressed, and went to find Theo and Ginny. She liked that they were becoming friends. Ginny could be friends with anyone, she thought.

She found them in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of wine.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh, just discussing how I'm no longer moving in with Harry. I'll be staying here." She said with a smile. "He took me on a little tour, I love this place."

"I do too." Hermione said, pouring herself a glass.

"Has the mystery boyfriend seen it?" Ginny asked.

"He has." Theo said, giving her a look.

"Really?! What does he think?!" Hermione said excitedly.

"He likes it I guess. It's much bigger than his place. Which I've also been to." He added, looking right at Ginny.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione looked at both of them.

"Your friend is annoying."

"He loves me." Ginny whispered, taking a sip of her wine.

"Everyone loves you." Hermione said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "I feel like I'm ready really early. It's only 4:30."

"We still have to do that mess you call hair."

"I wonder what you're going to eat. I think he cooks." He looked at Ginny. "Does he cook?"

"How should I know?"

"He has a house elf, maybe-"

"Oh, here we go." Ginny said rolling her eyes, reaching for the wine bottle. "Better fill my glass."

"He has a house elf?" Hermione asked.

He looked at Ginny, who was shaking her head.

"Well, I should say, he has one for his mother. To help her. She stays at the Manor mostly. You know what, forget I even said anything!" He downed his wine. "I'm taking a shower." He turned to walk away, then turned back to Hermione. "Do not come talk to me." He pointed at Hermione.

She held her hands up.

"You talk to him while he's in the shower?"

"One time!" She said exasperated. "Now he brings it up almost every day!"

They both laughed. Ginny began doing Hermione's hair as they drank their wine. She dried it with her wand, then waited for Theo to get out of the bathroom so she could grab some pins. "Actually, maybe we'll just straighten it? What do you think?"

"Sure. Then I can just braid it back later or something."

She began taking sections of her hair, straightening it with a spell she learned.

Theo walked back into the kitchen, already changed into his outfit for the evening. Ginny gave him a whistle. He did a little spin for them, making Hermione laugh.

"Are you excited?" She asked him.

"Yes. And nervous. I like him."

"I'm so happy for you. Hey, what are you going to eat? You don't know how to cook, and this house never has any food."

"He cooks." Theo said gratefully.

"Hope he brings groceries!" Hermione said laughing.

They sat in the living room, talking and laughing. At 5:30 Hermione was getting nervous.

"Anxious to leave?" Theo asked.

"Yes. And no. This is so stupid."

"What's stupid?" Ginny asked.

"I feel giddy. I didn't even think he liked me. He avoided me all week then was a prat the one day he came to the office."

"To be fair, you didn't try to contact him either." Ginny added.

"Because I didn't think he liked me! He wasn't very nice to Theo that day from what he told me."

"He's confused. He's a Malfoy blah, blah, blah." Theo waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

She brushed some imaginary lint from her dress, then caught sight of the ring she was still wearing. Her hand stopped in midair.

Theo and Ginny watched her silently, wondering what she was going to do. If she took it off it was truly over. She wanted that, she wanted more, and Ron simply wasn't willing to give it to her. She wasn't going to cry. Slowly, she slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it gently on the table in front her. She stared at it for a moment, then looked and her hand. She looked up at Ginny.

"It's okay, Hermione." She said quietly.

Hermione just nodded. "I miss him."

"I know, but he's not the same person you miss now. It's okay to let go." She stood then. "I better be off, Harry should be home now."

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione stood to hug her. "You're the best."

"I know." She hugged Theo too. "Have fun you two!" She left then, leaving just Hermione and Theo.

"He does like me?"

"He'd be a fool not to." He kissed her forehead. "Go, try to have fun. I expect details. Lots and lots of details."

She hugged him. "I'm staying there tonight, I'll owl you tomorrow to let you know what my plans are."

"Mhm. See you Sunday, love."

She picked up her bag and smiled at him. "Fine. See you Sunday." She stepped into the floo and went to Draco's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She walked into his living room and checked the clock on the wall. 5:42. That wasn't terribly early. She dropped her bag on a chair and headed for the kitchen, standing a little straighter to try and fight the nerves. As she rounded the wall she saw the dining room table was already set, steaming hot dishes of food right in the center of two place settings. He sat in one chair, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He looked up when he heard her heels click on the floor.

He checked his watch. "5:42. Only three minutes early." He stood up to walk to her, setting his magazine on the far end of the table, away from the place settings.

"You said 6, actually."

"I expected you to be early. It seems like you." He stopped right in front of her. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She couldn't hide her smile. "You look very nice, too. You always look nice." She added without thinking. He wore black dress pants and a dark grey button up dress shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up.

"Do I?" He smirked at her, which made her blush. He took her hand and guided her to the table, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you."

"Everything smells amazing!" She said to him as he sat down across from her.

"I tried." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. He lifted the two lids off the dishes in the middle, setting them to the side. "Wine?"

"Yes, thank you. May I?"

"Absolutely."

She spooned a few asparagus spears onto her plate, then grabbed a chicken breast. She cut it up into small pieces, then took a bite. "Oh wow. This is so good!"

"Good." He sighed. "Turns out I really don't know what you like to eat."

"What's on the chicken?"

"Parmesan."

"Mmmm. Did you make this?"

"Who else would have made it?"

"Your house elf."

He stopped cutting his chicken and looked up at her. "Ginny? No! Theo!"

She just smiled.

"Damn him." Draco shook his head. "Just because she belongs to me, doesn't mean she serves me. She's my mothers."

"I understand. Ginny actually stopped over and told me a bit about her, I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. It's alright. She stopped over where?"

"To my place." She said without thinking. "She helped Theo and I pick out clothes for tonight. The mystery boyfriend is coming over."

He was so confused. "Theo was at your house?"

She looked up. "Oh, um... well. I live there now. With Theo."

She had to be joking. Theo didn't like anyone. Theo was _hopelessly alone_ as she said. He just stared at her. "You're serious."

"Yes." She said shortly. "I've been there all week, I'm moving the rest of my things in on Sunday."

He gave her a nod. "Well done."

"What?"

"Theo never lets anyone in. Ever. He's the one that decided he had to be _hopelessly alone_."

"Not if I can't help it."

Draco was really enjoying himself. He was surprised at how easy it was, he didn't feel awkward at all. He'd been so lost in his own head all week that he forgot how good it felt to let his guard down.

"I have dessert, which I bought before you ask."

"What is it?"

"Cheesecake."

"Ooo!"

"I'll go get it." He flashed a smile and then went into the kitchen.

She sat for a moment, then decided she would clean up the table, she stacked up the plates and silverware and brought it into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!"

"What?" She set the plates in the sink. "I'm cleaning up."

"Why?!"

"Because you cooked." She said slowly. Before he could say another word she ran back into the dining room to get the rest. She brought out all the dishes and started the water and poured in some soap. She reached into a well-hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out her wand. With a swish she set the dishes to wash themselves. She turned around to see that Draco was staring at her. "Ta-da."

He was silent for a moment then began to laugh. They ate their slices of cheesecake and put the rest of it back in the fridge. Hermione added their plates and forks to the self-washing dishes.

"What now?" She asked him.

"Fancy a stroll?"

"To where?"

"I have a vineyard." He said with a shrug.

She just stared at him. "That's your vineyard?! You own that?!" She said pointing to the far wall.

He smiled. "Yes. Yes I do."

She transfigured her heels into simpler flats and walked with him to the patio. They began to walk through the long rows.

"Why do you have a vineyard?" She asked. They walked slowly, neither wanting the time to go any faster than it was.

"I didn't plan on it. When I bought the property I saw it, obviously. While I was remodeling I noticed it went up for sale. Truly, I bought it because I could, and I'm selfish and don't really want neighbors."

She giggled. That was such a _Draco_ answer.

"I really have nothing to do with it, nearly everyone that worked there and ran it before still run it now. I just updated things."

"To ensure you wouldn't have neighbors." She added.

"Right." He flashed her a smile.

"I like it. It's very pretty."

"It really is."

She decided to be daring, and walked a little closer to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. He stopped walking and looked at her. She thought he was going to let go, instead he smiled and they kept walking. He guided her back to the house, the sun had completely set and it was getting dark.

"Draco?" She asked a little timidly.

"Hermione?" He said in the same tone.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"No." He said immediately. He looked at her when she didn't say anything. "I mean no, I don't mind." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I can tell Theo-"

"Hermione, stop. I know I've been a prick all week. I want you to stay."

They went inside and she went to the living room to grab her bag and carry it upstairs. She remembered where his room was, so she kept walking. Once there she opened the door and stepped in.

"I thought you would have stopped me."

"I can't tell you I didn't think about it."

"I don't like to be alone." She whispered.

"You won't be."

"I'm going to change." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Setting her bag on the counter she started to pull out the clothes that were in it. Oh, no... no... no... no... until she had run out of clothes to say no to. Damn it, Ginny.

Draco went to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. He was in a hell of a position. How was he supposed to lay next to her and not try to rip her clothes off? Like he didn't want her just as much? How was he supposed to tell her that this all meant nothing? That he wasn't... that he didn't want to...

The bathroom door burst open then. She was still wearing her dress.

"I have nothing to wear."

"You didn't pack something to sleep in?"

"No, well, yes..."

"So?"

"Well it's... I don't- Ginny packed my bag."

He nodded. He could definitely see how that could be a problem. Ginny was _not_ a subtle creature.

"Go change, I'm sure it's fine."

She went back into the bathroom. He asked for it, she reminded herself.

A moment later she came back out into the bedroom. When he turned he decided that the next time he saw that blasted redhead he was going to kill her. "Wow." He said before he could stop himself. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black nightdress that was very low cut, and very, very short. There was also a slit over one leg that really served no purpose other than to tantalize, given it was so short to begin with.

He looked up at her. "I-"

"I know you don't want me, but I don't have anything else to wear! You should see the other one she packed!"

"She gave you choices?!"

"No! She thinks I'm staying all weekend!"

"Of course she does." He pushed his hand through his hair, then froze. "What do you mean I don't want you?"

She blushed. It did not help his current state.

"I know that you don't... want me. That you don't have any interest in... that... with me."

He downed his drink in one gulp. He was going to need it for this. "Hermione." He said walked towards her. "I have no idea what I want, but _that_ would definitely be on the list if there was one. I am a selfish prick. I can say with brutal honestly I've wanted you in my bed every day since we met... again. I just... can't. Yet."

He knew that sounded horrible. He was such an ass. He sighed and hung his head.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I slept in a different room?"

He looked up. Would he? "No."

He walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes. "My turn." And went into the bathroom.

She vowed to herself that the next time she saw Ginny she was going to kill her. She went to the bed and pulled back the covers, bringing them up to cover her chest. She felt stupid... until Draco walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas!"

She giggled. "Those are not pajamas."

"They are so, the same as those are pajamas."

She couldn't help but stare as he walked towards the bed in nothing but very short, black silk boxers.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm trying to make you more comfortable, and trying to show I want you here, even if we don't shag. Is it working?"

"It might be." She smiled.

"Good. Which side do you like?"

"The left."

"Perfect." He crawled in next to her and pulled the covers up. With a wave of his hand he shut the lights off and opened the balcony doors to let the cool air in.

She felt much more comfortable now that the lights were off, even though she was half naked, and so was he. Strange how that no longer mattered. "The next time I see Ginny, I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I get to her first. Why the Hell did you let her pack your bag?"

"I don't know, I was beyond nervous, and I went to take a shower and her and Theo-"

"Oh, bloody hell." He groaned.

She laughed. "I know, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

He was laughing too, so hard the bed shook. The ridiculousness of it all broke the awkward tension and he couldn't have asked for a better moment. On second thought, maybe he would thank Ginny after all.

"So." He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Mystery boyfriend?"

"Yea, he's staying all weekend I guess, on the condition I stay away I'm assuming."

"Are you a secret or something?"

"Of course not, I do sleep in his bed, so-"

"You do?! You sleep with Theo?!"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I don't like to be alone."

He reached for her hand. "Tell me why you don't like to be alone."

She told him the story of Ron leaving, and how much it hurt. "No one ever understood Harry and me, how we could be friends but nothing more. But he loved Ginny, and I loved Ron, for years. And when he left us... left me, we were all the other had."

"I never liked him." Draco said with anger. "What a prick."

"You never liked Harry, now look at things."

"Potter and I hated each other for very different reasons. That asshole hated me because he was told to."

"And you hated him, hated us, for the same reason! You were told to!"

"It's different and you know it. He still hates me because he was told to over a decade ago. People can change."

She let out a long breath. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for him. I hate it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I never do. I'm the brightest witch of my age." She smiled.

They talked until Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. She snuggled right up to him, his arm snaking around her as she fell asleep. He took a deep breath. He wanted this, he just had to figure out how to do it.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She liked to get up at sunrise, it was always such a peaceful time. She wiggled away from him and went to his closet to grab one of his shirts. She grabbed a black one and threw it on, going to his balcony to watch the sunrise over the vineyard. _His vineyard_. He was certainly full of surprises. She watched for a while, then went back inside. He was still asleep, so she decided to use that lovely tub he had.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom and shutting the door as quietly as she could, she started the water. She threw in a few of Astoria's bath melts that turned into soft scented bubbles. "Oh, Ginny." She sighed to herself as she pulled out a very short sundress. Grabbing her wand from her bag she held it up and turned it into a floor length maxi dress. Much better. She supposed she could've done that last night had she not felt so embarrassed. Once the tub was full she pulled her hair up into a bun with a hair tie and undressed, sliding into heaven.

"Mmmm." He really did think of everything. When she was here last she didn't even notice the one end of the tub had a small pillow that flipped over the edge. She could stay here forever. She closed her eyes as she felt the bubbles start to rise to the surface, completely covering the water.

Draco rolled over on his side to face an empty bed. He grabbed his watch off the night stand. 6:45. He should've known she'd be a morning person. Maybe she made coffee, which would be nice. He got up and grabbed some clothes, then headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and-

"Good morning."

"Fuck!" He jumped back. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking a bath, what does it look like?"

Her hair was pulled pack, offering him the perfect view of her collarbone. He could see the swells of her breasts, and knowing what was just under the surface of the bubbles in the water made him shiver. He stared. Then realized he was staring. Then felt like a fool. "I'll be downstairs." He ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door. Then opened it back up again and ran into the shower and grabbed his soap and his toothbrush. Without another word he slammed the door. Again.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

She soaked for a while longer, then washed and got dressed. She re did her hair, pulling it back in a neater bun with some bangs hanging down. She used some perfume then headed downstairs. She went for the kitchen, wondering what she would have for breakfast. As if on cue, Draco flooed in with a box and a tray of coffee.

"Good morning." She said to him, walking up to the box. "What are these?"

"Pastries. Have a nice bath, did you?"

"I did! Thank you!" She opened the box and picked out a danish and picked up her coffee, then headed out to his patio.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. Are you coming?"

He grabbed the box and his coffee and followed her out, taking a chair that was next to the one she picked. "How did you sleep? Actually, what time did you get up?"

"Oh I have no idea. I like to watch the sunrise. I'm sorry I startled you this morning." She glanced at him with a playful smile.

"I'll be more prepared tomorrow." He said without thinking.

They talked the morning away. It was after ten when an owl landed right in front of Hermione. "Theo." She said taking the note. She let the owl grab the last bite of her danish but it didn't fly away.

 _Hope you had a wonderful night, beautiful. Let me know what your plans are, so mystery boyfriend can tell me if I will be graced with his presence for another evening. Please tell me Draco wasn't a complete ass. Theo_

"He's got a way with words." She said sarcastically. "I assume the owl is supposed to wait for a response. Do you have a pen or something?"

"Kitchen."

"Be right back."

She got up, leaving the note set on the table. He grabbed it and read it. "Hey, I was not an ass!"

"I never said you were! Give me that." She snatched the note away from him.

 _My dear Theo, I had a very nice evening. I do plan on staying again, and the ass, as you so kindly referred to him as, already made it clear he would like it, too. Mystery boyfriend can stay again. I want details as well, if you don't share I don't. So make them good! Hermione_.

She tied the note to the owl's leg and watched it fly away. "I don't know why this boyfriend has to be a secret. I could at least meet him."

"Theo is just as scared it won't work, don't be fooled." Draco said. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I have no idea. What do you usually do on the weekends?"

"If there's no games with Ginny, I usually work. I read, a lot. Then during the week I make my potions."

"For once I don't want to work. I'm going to be stuck working an unsolvable case for who knows how long."

"I know exactly how you feel. I usually read medical journals, trying to solve my mother's random illness."

She grabbed his hand. "We're not doing that today. You can't tell me you don't have any books in that library that you can read just because you like to read them."

"Well...?"

"Seriously?" She stared at him. "I know what we're doing today."

"Should I be scared? Sometimes you scare me." Draco added as she walked back into the house.

"Like when?"

He stood up to follow her. "You broke my nose third year."

She stopped cold and turned around.

 _Was she laughing?_

"That felt so good!" She giggled all the way upstairs.

"That really hurt!" He said as he ran after her.

* * *

Hermione apparated them to an alley in the muggle town that was close to the Ministry where her favorite bookstore was at.

When they walked in his mouth hung open slightly. "Wow."

"Right?!"

He was staring at the biggest bookstore he had ever seen. They walked in further and he was just in awe. Like the great hall times two. There was a small cafe and coffee shop in the corner, a writers supply section, an entire wall dedicated to just writing supplies and journals, and rows and rows of books. "I love this."

"You do?"

"Yes! No wonder you love it here."

She smiled shyly. "Ron always hated it. I could spend hours here. There's a section in the back corner where you can just sit and read. Like a lounge."

He turned to her. "One of these days you'll have to tell me what you saw in him. Which section first?"

"Whatever you want."

She followed him around the store. He was like a little kid, touching everything. They wandered through rows and rows of books. "I have no idea what I like to read. I haven't done it for the sake of enjoyment in a very long time."

"Well, do you think you would like suspense? Fantasy? Distant lands and all that?"

"I don't know, maybe."

She led him to the fantasy section, letting him look through a few books as she went to the historical romance section. There was nothing like a good romance. Her favorite author had another series, so she grabbed two more books of hers plus the next one in the series about the Bridgerton's for Astoria. Then she made her way over to the stationary and picked out two research journals, one for Sami and one for Tay. Sometimes she wondered if a witch or wizard was in charge of this section because they always carried Hogwarts house colors. As she walked back to find Draco she grabbed a mesh bag to hold all of her stuff. Passing the kids section she bought a puzzle of a castle and a Lego set for Draco.

She wandered back to where she left him, thinking she'd start there. As she rounded the corner he was in the exact same spot, but this time he had small stacks of books around him, and he was sitting on the floor reading. It was such an innocent moment, she wondered how many of them he actually got to experience in his life.

"Hi." She said softly, sitting next to him.

"Hey." He looked at her and smiled.

"Found some things I see?"

"Yea! I'm going to get all of them."

He stood then, grabbing all of the books and throwing them into her bag.

"You're serious?!"

He stopped. "Well, yea."

When they got to the cashier Draco tried to separate his stuff but Hermione was insistent that she pay. "He's from out of town." She told the girl. They had bought a lot, and Hermione handed the girl several bills of muggle money.

"That was a lot of money, you have to tell me what I owe you." Draco said taking the bags from her as they left the store.

Should she push her luck? "You owe me a kiss." She stopped walking and turned to him.

"What?"

"A kiss. Kiss me. Right now."

He shouldn't do this. He should keep walking, and forget she said anything about a kiss; but he was in such a good mood, and she made him forget who he was. So with a sly smile he kissed her, right there on the sidewalk. When he pulled away she looked so genuinely happy he couldn't help but smile. She laced her fingers with his and started walking again.

"Are you hungry? This a deli up the way that sells plates for picnics and such. I like to go to the park down the block and sit when it's nice."

"That sounds great."

They got to the little deli and once again Draco was in awe.

"Really, it's like you never go anywhere!" She said to him.

"I don't. I go to the same places all the time."

She picked out two ready-made picnic meals of sliced fruits, slices of baguette, cheeses, rolled lunch meat and a few spreads. She handed them to Draco to grab two bottles of water. She paid and they headed for the park.

"You're proving to be an expensive date." She said with a wink.

"I don't like it at all if I'm being honest."

"I know, I can tell."

Once they got to the park she picked a nice spot by a pond and set her bags down. Draco looked around and quickly took off his dress shirt laying on the grass, transfiguring it into a small blanket for them to sit on.

"The gentlemen in me is screaming for letting you pay for everything. It's the least I can do." He said as he sat down next to her.

"If you insist." She gave him a smile as she unwrapped their lunch plates.

It was the most casual date either of them had ever had. They shared food, looked through their books, and laid in the sun. When he asked what the big box was she got excited.

"Oh! They're called Legos. It's a muggle toy, but adults are just as addicted to them."

He took the box and looked at it. "What does it do?"

"That's called a Ferris wheel. You build it. The box has all the pieces and when you complete it spins around. I thought you would like it."

He looked at her. "You got this for me?"

"Yes. It will be your new addiction, trust me." She picked up a baguette slice and dipped into the small jar of spread like this was just another moment.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

She looked up. "You're welcome."

They finished their lunches but stayed in the park. It was such a nice day and neither really wanted it to be done. She watched him flip through his books, and look at the ones she bought for herself. She kept thinking back to how he freely took his dress shirt off and laid it on the ground, leaving him in just a grey t shirt. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of his Dark Mark. Now that she thought about it, he never hid it. His sleeves were always rolled up, and that very first night in the library he had on a short sleeved t shirt.

"What?" He said when he caught her staring at his Mark.

Her head snapped up. "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Your Dark Mark. I don't know why, but I like that you don't hide it."

"Really? You of all people should find it repulsive."

"What it stood for and why you have it are two different things."

"I used to believe in what it stood for, Hermione." He said softly.

"But you don't now, and I know you didn't when you took it." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I wish we had dessert." She said casually, like they were just talking about the frequency of rain in London, and not Draco's idiocy in taking the Dark Mark and becoming a Death Eater.

He smiled then. "I know a spot."

She shrunk all of their bags with her wand and shoved them into her purse. He just looked at her. "Undetectable extension charm." She said like it should have been obvious.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm slightly impressed."

"Mhm."

He disaparated them both back into the wizarding world, where right in downtown London there was an ice cream shop. Once they decided what they wanted Draco lead them to the counter where he paid immediately. Hermione chose a strawberry milkshake, while Draco got a peanut butter cyclone. As they waited for their order they both heard familiar voices.

"Luna!" Hermione turned around and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We just stopped for ice cream, Blaise said he knew a spot." They both turned to see Blaise Zabini coming up behind her.

"Blaise! You're stealing all of my spots!" Draco's said to him with a smile.

"I can't help it! All of _my_ spots are in other countries." He gave Hermione a wink. "And what have we got here?"

"Draco and I were out shopping, I wanted dessert."

"That's nice." Luna said. "This is a nice place. I like it here, there's hardly any nargles."

"Then we must come back." Blaise said kissing her temple.

"Wait." Draco said, shaking his head. "Are you- are you really together? Like a couple?!"

"I suppose we are. Aren't you?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... we're-"

"We're just out shopping, Blaise. I'm very happy for both of you." Hermione said, giving each of them a hug.

"I can tell you are having a good day. Come Blaise, before you ruin it more." Luna grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"See you!" He called back to Draco as they left.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and tried not to laugh. They got their milkshakes and walked out of the shop to an alley way where they could apparate to Draco's cottage.

Later that night Draco had insisted on making dinner for her. She sat at his kitchen island while she watched him cook.

"I can't believe you cook." She said, still amazed.

"My mother liked to cook, if you can believe that. It was always something we did together. Usually just the two of us, when my father was away doing whatever the hell he does."

"I'm slightly impressed."

He turned away from the stove and flashed her a smile.

They had a cheese ziti with a red mushroom sauce and bread. Draco was surprised how easy dinner went over. They had spent all day together, what more could they possibly talk about?

"And then they went into your common room looking for you, so-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Draco was nearly dying of laughter. "You did this second year?! Brewed polyjuice?!"

"And turned myself into a cat, yes."

"Oh wow!" He was wiping tears from his eyes.

"So then Harry and Ron got into your common room and you had a whole conversation with them!"

"I had no idea, my friends were never that bright." Draco admitted.

"Theo is very smart, and Blaise seems smart."

"They are, but Crabbe and Goyle followed me around everywhere! At least Theo and Blaise had lives."

"Well we didn't get very far, turns out you didn't know anything!" She added with a giggle.

"I'm moderately impressed." He said in response and they broke into laughter all over again.

They finished dinner and Hermione charmed the dishes once again. Then Draco got out the Ferris wheel and asked Hermione how to help get him started.

"This is a big set, it's going to take you a while."

"Show me what to do, then I'll have something to do tomorrow after you leave."

"You can always come over, you know. You don't have to sit here by yourself. I don't have much stuff to begin with, but you could still help? Then we'll order out!"

"You just don't want to leave me." He said in mock decisiveness.

"Maybe I don't."

He looked up at her, his face serious now.

"I've had a really good time." She said matter-of-factly. "You make me forget who I am."

She makes him forget he's Draco Malfoy. "And what is wrong with being Hermione Granger?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just... haven't been happy. In a while."

He continued to look at her, watching her face and the way it fell.

"But let's not ruin it. Here, let me show you what to do." She got out the instructions and packets one and two and started to help him build his Legos.

They got both of those done and she knew he was addicted. He wanted to continue on, the whole night if she'd let him.

"If you finish it tonight then what will you do?"

"Buy another one!" He said excitedly.

"Well I'm going to bed, if you plan on staying up I'll bring a book with me."

"I promise just one more packet!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

He froze. It was such an intimate thing to do, and she did it without even thinking. He watched her walk up the stairs. "Good night." He whispered to her.

He stopped building his set and thought about the day he'd just had. The most unusual, causal, easiest date he'd ever had. He wasn't even sure if you could call an entire day a date, but that's what it felt like. He wanted to do it all over again tomorrow, and the day after that. He decided he would stop for the night and go upstairs. She wanted to get her stuff in the morning, and who knows when she would be back again. At this rate it would only be when Theo's mystery boyfriend was around.

He left everything on the dining room table and went upstairs. He knocked softly on the door just in case she was changing. When he didn't hear anything he went in slowly.

"What are you doing?" She called from the bathroom, not looking up from her bag. "I thought you were staying up?"

"I was, but I decided against it."

"You just don't want to leave me." She said with a playful smile, using his words against him.

His chest tightened. No, he didn't really. "So what excitement did Ginny pack for you this evening?" He said, heading over to the wet bar to pour himself a drink.

"Don't you just have a t shirt I can wear or something?! I'm going to feel ridiculous!"

"I do." He said slowly. "I want to see it anyway."

"You're going to regret it." She almost sang, and shut the door.

"I probably will." He muttered to himself. He sipped his drink then plopped down into a chair, waiting for her to come out.

She opened the door slowly, then stepped out. This time she didn't look scared, or embarrassed, she looked empowered. She wore a red see through negligee. Her chest was covered in a think red lace material, but the rest of her... he could see everything through the fabric. A fat red ribbon rested under her breasts, separating the two different fabrics. Two slits went up the side of each thigh, going all the way to her hips. He could see the red panties she wore underneath.

"Well?" She said to him in a daring voice. "Shall I sleep in this?"

He cleared his throat. "Maybe- You should- we..."

She watched him struggle just because it as adorable, then walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt. "How about I wear this instead?" She flashed him a smile and went back into the bathroom, his mouth still hanging wide open.

* * *

Hermione woke up early again the next morning, just before sunrise. She stretched and laid there a moment, snuggled up to Draco. She assumed he was still asleep until he began to run his fingers through her hair. She tilted her head up to him, giving him a gentle kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I just wanted to watch the sunrise with you." He pulled her into him. "I don't want this to end. I want more time."

"We have lots of time."

They laid there until the room became a little brighter, then she pulled him out of bed and went to the balcony. She leaned against the railing and he came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love how you love the little things." He said to her. "Sunrises, bookstores, walks through a vineyard."

It made her smile. "I really do." She turned to face him then. "I love doing those things with you."

Draco wanted to give in to the moment, but instead he looked out at the sunrise. She spun around again to watch. She didn't seem disappointed, just understanding. He didn't know which would have been easier to handle. "When are you leaving today?"

"Oh, I don't know. A few hours at least. Theo is NOT a morning person."

"Yea, no kidding. Did you want a bath again?"

"No, I'll just take a ridiculously long shower." She said with a smile.

Draco showered first, since it was his house and he gets dibs he said. Hermione went downstairs and started a pot of coffee and got the box of pastries from yesterday out of the fridge. She put a danish on a plate with a napkin and set it on the dining room table next to his Lego set. An empty coffee cup was setting right by the pot for him. She went back upstairs to see if he was done. The shower was still running, she snuck in and grabbed her bag then shut the door. Ginny was a little more sensible with her next outfit, Hermione noticed. She pulled out a peach colored thigh length wrap dress that would go very well with her brown sandals.

Draco came out then in jeans and a grey-blue polo that was made out of very expensive material. "Your turn." He gave her a wink and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen, seeing the coffee was ready and a cup already sitting out for him. He drank it slowly while searching for a pen and sheet of paper. Once he found one he went to the dining room and saw a plate with a danish for him. She was really something, he thought.

 _Rise and shine! A small note from the ass that we will be there at ten. Hermione wants to get her things early then gossip about our weekend I'm sure. Hope this note finds you well. Draco_

He headed for a small room off of his patio where his owl perch was. Theo will just love being woke up this early. With a smile on his face he went back to his breakfast and waited for Hermione.

He had just finished his next bag of Legos when she came down the stairs. She took the time to do her hair, he noticed. It fell in soft curls and she had parted it to one side and pinned it back.

"Morning!" She said as she went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and a pastry for herself.

"Hey, nice shower?"

"I love that shower!" She sat down across from him. "I see you've got more done." She looked over his Lego set.

"I love this. I feel so sheltered."

"Well you were."

Draco's owl swooped in then, landing on the table. He had two notes attached to his leg, one for Draco and one for Hermione.

"Wow." She said taking her note. "I'm surprised Theo is up this early." She unrolled her note and began to read.

 _My dear Hermione. I say these words with the most possible affection, that you will be boyfriendless in no time should he send another fucking owl to wake me up at six the bloody morning again! See you at ten. Miss you, Theo_

"Draco!" She looked up at him and saw he was trying so hard not to smile. "Why did you do that?!"

"What?! I needed to know what the plan was... and he called me an ass."

"What does yours say?!"

He handed her the note.

 _That fucking owl pecked the top of my head until I fed it. I hate you_.

Hermione laughed. She could just picture it.

They sat at the table, putting his Legos together. It took them an hour for them to finish.

"It's done!" Draco said excitedly. "How does it work?!"

"Well I didn't think to buy batteries, but I'll charm it for you so you can see how it supposed to look." With a wave of her hand the Ferris wheel started to spin around, giving life to the little carnival scene.

Draco's watched in fascination as the huge wheel spun around. He could stare at it all day.

"I take it you like it?" She asked.

"This is amazing. I don't know how I'll survive now."

"I guess we'll just have to get you another one." She smiled.

They moved to his patio, sitting on the porch swing and talking the morning away. Draco noticed it was 10:15 when he chanced a glance at his watch, hoping they had more time.

"We should probably head to your place." He said sadly. "Theo will be pissed that we're late as it is."

"We're late?!" She shot up and ran up the stairs to grab her bag. Good thing she had everything packed up already.

"Ready?"

"Yea." She said a little sad. "I really had a great time."

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They stepped through the floo to Theo's. He was sitting in a chair, trying his best to look miserable.

Hermione smiled at him and went to sit on his lap. "I missed you."

He couldn't hide his smile from her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you. Your prick of a boyfriend though, not so much."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "If you two love birds are quite finished." He said, trying to sound bored.

Hermione jumped up, pulling Theo with her. "I don't really have much stuff, to be honest. I'll just pop over and check with Ginny first." She looked at Theo. "I promise I'll be right back." And with a small _pop_ she was gone.

"What was that about?"

Theo just shrugged. "I don't like it when she goes there alone. Weasley can be a fucking prick."

Draco just nodded. He sat down in a chair across from Theo.

"So." Theo said with a smile. "Good weekend?"

"Fair." Draco said nonchalantly.

Hermione arrived at Ginny's to see that no one was home. Without thinking she apparated to the front step of Harry and Ron's. Before she could talk herself out of it she knocked on the door.

Harry came to it. "Hermione!"

"Harry." She smiled and gave him a quick hug, walking into the house. "Is Ginny here?"

"Yea, she'll be right out. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get the rest of my things."

"Did you want to just double check if you left anything here? Ron went out with Seamus."

"Yeah, okay. Real quick."

She headed into her old bedroom, going through drawers to check for her things. She went to the closet just to be safe and saw a few boxes up top labeled _pictures_. She grabbed it and set it on the bed. Then she remembered she had two more boxes under the bed of books. She grabbed those too, and shrunk them down so she could carry them. Taking one last look around, remembering all the good and the bad, she left the room.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny said to her, taking a small box off the top of the pile she was carrying.

"Hey" she smiled back. "I was just getting some of my stuff. I'm going to move it all out today... if that's alright." She felt guilty leaving Ginny alone.

"Pfft." She said with a wave of her hand. "No problem. Harry and I have been talking about fixing up Grimmauld place finally and moving there."

"Oh! You should ask Draco for help! He did Theo's flat!"

"You're kidding?!" Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry, you've got to see this place!"

"Umm-"

"We can go now, Theo and Draco are both there. Speaking of which I should head back. Theo is probably pacing holes in the floor." She said to Ginny.

Hermione apparated to Ginny's flat, where sure enough Theo and Draco were waiting.

"Where were you?!" Theo barked.

"Ginny wasn't home, I popped over to Harry's quickly. Don't worry, Ron wasn't there." She added when his eyes got wide. "I had a few things there still. They'll both be here soon."

Theo seemed to relax. Draco was trying to think back to a time where he'd seen Theo this Protective over someone besides Draco. He didn't even act like this with Daphne.

Harry and Ginny popped in then.

"Hey." Ginny said brightly. "Theo, give Harry a tour of your flat."

"What the hell, I need to start charging for this!"

"For the record, not my idea." Harry added blandly.

Draco smirked.

They waited while Hermione and Ginny went to her bedroom to pack up her things.

"Ginny." Hermione said sternly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you pack my bag with those things?"

"Clothes? Well I suppose you could have gone without all weekend, I was trying to be modest."

"Ginny! I told you he wasn't interested in _that_ and you packed sexy nighties anyway!" She hissed.

"I take it nothing more happened?" She asked disappointed.

"No. But that I had a very nice weekend even without."

They finished up and walked out to meet everyone else. Each of them had a bag.

"Everything you own is in there?!" Theo said surprised.

"Undetectable extension charm." Harry and Draco said in unison.

They just looked at each other.

"She puts it on everything." Harry said.

Harry, Theo and Draco each grabbed a box. Harry linked arms with Ginny, and they all apparated to Theo's flat.

"Wow!" Harry said as he walked in further.

"Right?!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

Theo sighed. "Let's go Potter, before I change my mind."

Ginny smiled and linked arms again with Harry the second he put his box down.

Hermione watched them.

"Want me to carry this into your room?"

Hermione was brought back into the present by Draco's voice. "Actually, I'm not sure where all my stuff is going. Let's just put it in the guest room I guess."

They picked up the boxes and two bags and headed for the guest room.

It took about two hours to unpack her bags and put everything away.

"What's for lunch, woman? I'm starving!" Theo said with annoyance.

"I'll buy for all of us." Draco said before anyone could object.

Hermione just smiled, knowing exactly why he wanted to pay.

She suggested Chinese take-out and offered to go pick it up. Draco insisted he go, since he knew a place in wizarding London.

Hermione, Theo, Harry and Ginny sat around his dining room table, talking decorating plans.

"I'm not sure how much I want to change it, Ginny." Harry said nervously.

"I don't want to change it. I want to update it." She kissed his cheek. "Besides, what the point in having all of this money if we're not going to spend it."

"I thought you were poor." Theo blurted out. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Sorry." He added.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "After the war we all got rewarded by the Ministry for saving everyone's ass."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed.

"Then why the hell do you live in that boring flat?!"

"Because I only got that boring flat to appease my mother! The plan was always to move to Grimmauld place." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her.

"I think I deserve a damn tour!" Theo said with smugness.

"Once we move in I promise you'll be the first to know." Ginny said to him.

Draco came back then with their food. Hermione and Ginny went to get plates, silverware and drinks, while the boys sorted out the food. They sat at Theo's dining room table, talking about Theo's place and Draco's cottage, and Grimmauld place.

"How much updating are we talking about?" Draco asked.

"A lot." Ginny sighed. "We only lived there for one summer during school, and no one's been there since the Order of the Phoenix stopped using it for headquarters."

"I'd like to see it." He said.

"You've never been there?" Harry asked.

"No, why would I?"

"It belonged to Sirius Black."

"Oh." Draco thought about it. He guessed that made sense. "Nope. Never been there."

Hermione just laughed.

They continued to eat and talk for another hour or so, then Ginny and Harry went home.

"She certainly runs the show." Theo said.

"Don't be fooled." Draco said. "She gets away with what she does because Potter lets her. He can be a force to be reckoned with just as much as her."

"Well, I'm going to get this cleaned up, and pretend like you two don't need a moment." Theo picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen, while Hermione and Draco went into the living room.

"Hermione I've had the best weekend, I just want you to know that." He said, taking her hand.

"I did too." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "I want to do it all over again, sometime."

"Hopefully." He was nervous about that, but said it anyway. "I'll see you at the Ministry, I'm sure."

She nodded. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Before she knew it he was gone.

She wandered back into the dining room to charm the dishes for Theo.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Details?"

"You first?" She said taking out her wand and making the dishes wash themselves.

"I don't have much to tell, we didn't do very much. We did make it out of the bedroom long enough to go grocery shopping, I'll have you know." He said proudly.

"You? You went shopping?!" She said in disbelief.

"I did! With assistance, but it still counts!"

She nodded her head. "I like mystery boyfriend."

"Now you tell me what you did."

"We slept in the bedroom, but didn't do anything else. I took him to a bookstore I like, then we had a picnic. Theo, it was really nice!"

He smiled at her. "I'm glad." He said genuinely. "What else?"

"No, now it's your turn!"

They went back and forth like that for the rest of the day. Exchanging little details about their weekend.

* * *

Theo and Hermione got ready for work the next morning as usual. She decided to wear a pair of tan tight fitting dress pants and a white button up shirt. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun with her bangs parted to the side and put on a bit of makeup. She really was in a great mood.

Theo wore navy blue dress pants and matching vest, with a white button up shirt and maroon tie. "Ready to go, doll?"

"Yup!" They flooed to the Ministry and started to head to the lift when they were snagged by Taylor.

"Tay!" She shouted as he pulled her away.

"I've been waiting for you! This way!" He said in a hurried whisper as they made their way to the service lift.

"I'm surprised no one spotted you! There's been reporters camped outside the Ministry all morning! And they already caught a few that have tried to sneak in!"

"Reporters?!" She said.

They were lead to the auror briefing room and were met by Harry, Ron, Sami and Ginny.

"What the hell is going on?!" Theo shouted.

"This is what's going on!" Ron yelled back, slamming a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

Hermione picked it up and her face went white. Right there on the front cover was a picture of her and Draco kissing in front of the bookstore, then another holding hands as they walked away. The headline read **_War Heroine Turned Death Eaters Lover_**.

"What? How-"

"What the hell were you doing with him?!" Ron shouted. "Draco Malfoy?! Really?!"

"We were-"

"You've sunk pretty low, you can't be with me but you jumped right into his bed, haven't you?!"

Hermione was starting to panic. "Ron, no that's-"

He opened his mouth to say something else but Theo stepped right in front of Hermione to shield her. "If you say one more word to her without letting her speak, I promise they will be your last."

The room got quiet and everyone looked at her. "I didn't know someone was following us, and really, it doesn't matter. I spent the weekend at his house." She looked to Ron then. "As friends." She emphasized. "Nothing happened at all. You can ask him!" She turned to Theo. "Does he know?!"

Theo looked a little panicked himself. "I'll be right back. If he knows, he's here." He rubbed her arms and went to their offices to look for Draco.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Sami. "It was all so innocent."

Ron snorted, but otherwise didn't say anything else. "I had a really good time." She looked down at the floor. She knew this would push him away.

Theo made it to their department and started opening doors. Just as he suspected he found Draco in the research room. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Draco." Theo said softly.

"I can't do this."

"You don't know-"

"Yes I do! It will always be like this!" Draco shouted, standing up to pace the room. "This is why I didn't want to start anything in the first place! I never wanted this!"

"You can't say that to me, you know damn well you wanted this to work! It could still work! She's over in the briefing room right now scared to death you'll never speak to her again! It's written all over her face!"

That made Draco stop and look at him. "Did she even read the blasted headline?!"

"Of course she did, fucking Weasley shoved it right in her face."

"See, right there." Draco said quietly. "Her friends don't even understand."

"That prick is not her friend. Ginny is there, Sami is there. Come with me, sort this out. Don't you dare run away from this and leave her to face it all."

Draco sighed. That was exactly what he wanted to do. He nodded and followed Theo out the briefing room.

As soon as he opened the door Hermione ran to him. "Draco!" Throwing her arms around him. "Are you okay? This doesn't mean anything, honestly!"

Theo threw him an _I told you so_ look. Ron just glared at them.

"It means a lot." He looked up at Ron.

Ginny caught the moment. "Ron, leave. Now."

He turned to her. "This is my department! You can't make me leave."

Harry spoke up then. "We are here to determine Hermione's safety, and you are not helping. Go to my office."

Without a word he stormed out.

"Draco, this changes nothing." Hermione said to him.

"She's right." Ginny said from behind her. "It will die out. Just leave it alone."

"No, it will never die out. Don't you get it?" He shoved Hermione away from him and looked around the room. "This is just the beginning! We were in a muggle town! Being followed! The moment this escalates we'll never be left alone! My family will-" he stopped short. He wanted to tell his mother, not have her find out by some gossip article. They would never approve. He knew it. "I have to get out of here."

"Draco, wait-" Theo said.

"No! I never wanted any of this!" He said to him, then he turned to Hermione. "I never wanted you." He stayed long enough to see the hurt on her face, long enough to burn it into him so he was never tempted to come back, and then he left.

"Hermione, you know he didn't mean that." Ginny said coming to her side.

"I think- I think he did." She wasn't going to cry over this. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room towards her offices. She didn't want to think about this now. There was plenty of time to break down later, but right now she wanted to forget this whole morning even happened and-

"Draco?" He was in her research room grabbing his bag.

He whipped around to see Hermione standing there. He was having a hard time holding his life together, she on the other hand looked fine.

"Will I ever see you again?" She whispered, her eyes glossing over. His chest tightened. She wasn't fine after all. Without thinking he ran to her and kissed her. Fierce, hard, desperate. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes. He let himself brush her cheek with his knuckles, then he left her.

* * *

"What a fucking prick!" Theo roared. "He had no right! Why would he say that?!"

"To make sure she doesn't go looking for him." Ginny said.

"What are we going to do? You know she isn't going to leave this alone." Sami said to Harry.

"I don't know. We've received no threats, just a bunch of nosey reporters it looks like. How the hell did someone from the prophet even find them?!"

"That's Hermione's favorite bookstore." Ginny said. "It's just outside of wizarding London, you wouldn't have to look very hard to find her. Hell, that reporter could have had the day off for all we know! And just stumbled right into a story."

"I don't think they were followed. The article wasn't vindictive, really." Taylor said to Ginny.

Theo stopped pacing to glare at him.

"What?! Did you read it?! It wasn't! They had to pick a damn headline that would sell papers!" Taylor said in his defense.

"He's right." Harry said. "It was actually a pretty boring read, the cover page was the most scandalous thing about it."

"For now let's just make sure she is okay, and keep her busy." Said Sami.

Harry nodded, then he turned to Ginny. "Don't you dare."

"I won't stand for-"

"No. Just leave it alone. I love you for your protective, stubborn ways, but please, just leave this one alone. Do not go and find him."

She crossed her arms and nodded. When Harry didn't look pleased she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I promise."

"Thank you." He turned to the rest of the room. "Just go day by day. She doesn't appear to be in any danger at this time."

* * *

Draco flooed straight to the Manor from the Ministry. It was still early, hopefully his mother hadn't seen the prophet yet. He was mentally kicking himself for letting this happen. He thought he could get more time with Hermione before he had to be this much of an ass. As he stepped out of the floo he looked up and came face to face with his father, a copy of the prophet in his hands. _Damn it_.

"Father." He said, void of any emotion.

"Draco, what a surprise." Lucius said to him with obvious sarcasm.

"Is mother awake? I had a free morning." He lied. "She was sleeping during my last visit." He began to walk past him, hoping to get to the stairs before his father said anything else.

"Tell me, Draco." Lucius began.

Draco was almost to the stairs when he stopped, he turned slowly. "Father?"

"What is this... nauseating filth I have just read?"

Draco tried to keep his face stoic. "A bit of fun, nothing more I assure you."

"It seems more than that." Lucius said quietly. He always had a way of sending chills down Draco's spine with the way he spoke.

"She is nothing. A dull being to be blunt." He made sure to spit venom with his words, even though his heart was pounding. "Nothing more than a weekend conquest." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And did we bed this little conquest."

Draco smirked. "I wouldn't touch her." He said with bitterness.

Lucius seemed satisfied with this answer. For now. "I do believe your mother is awake." He said, signaling Draco's dismissal.

With a nod he casually walked up the stairs, trying to act as if their conversation had no effect on him. He kept up the charade until he walked into his mother's room. He let out the breath he'd been holding once he got there, shutting the door behind him.

"Mother."

"Draco." She smiled when she looked up from her book, then frowned. "My boy, is everything alright?"

"I don't know." He took a seat beside her, taking her hand. "I've made a mistake." He began. He pulled out a copy of the prophet from his bag. "Have you seen this?" He handed it to her.

She let go of his hand to prop open the newspaper and read the headline. He watched her face as she read. She always so good at hiding her true emotions. She read the entire article, then set it down neatly on her lap and looked at him.

"Draco, what is this?"

He couldn't lie to her. "I spent the weekend with her, mother."

Narcissa nodded.

"We went on a date, of sorts." He continued. "She slept in my bed, but I promise you it did not go further than that." He said hastily.

"I see." She looked down at the picture on the front cover. "And this mistake..."

"Won't happen again." He said right away. "Father was not pleased. I will not continue to disgrace you."

She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He squeezed back, he knew then that neither of them would ever approve of a relationship with Hermione Granger.

Not wanting to continue with this topic, he began to talk about her health, and wrote down a few notes for some ideas he had on new potions. He spent most of the morning there. She had a way of putting him at ease. He felt more like himself and decided to return home to bury himself in his work. If he worked to the point of exhaustion maybe he could sleep tonight with the knowledge that he was a complete prick.

* * *

Theo, Sami and Taylor walked back to their department. When they got there Hermione was sitting in the conference room, going over papers. They had discussed before they got there that they would just act like nothing happened, and would only talk about it if she brought it up.

Taylor spoke first. "I have the other case files from that day when Harry brought down all of those boxes. Do we want to start a new case or try to perfect this one?"

Hermione looked up at him, grateful. "Well, I'm not sure how much more we can do with this until the aurors bring us more information. We could try to figure out the Potion a little more, but without..." she cleared her throat. "Without further references to go by, we're kind of at a standstill."

"Right then!" Sami said brightly. "Let's move on. Tay, will you please file all of this away for us when you can?" She waved to the bulletin board.

"Absolutely, I'll grab the other files for you and you can get started in the research room. I'll be there when I'm done here." He walked out to his desk to grab a few more files. He brought back about a half dozen manila folders and laid them out on the research tables. "Let me know if you need anything else." He said to them as they passed each other.

Hermione was the last to leave the conference room. He couldn't help himself. He stopped her and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He said when he pulled away.

Her eyes were wet, but she nodded. "I appreciate what you're doing. Thank you." She squeezed his arm and walked into the research room.

"Okay so, we have-" Sami began.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took her seat. "I know you're trying to distract me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No. It was just a weekend, I knew he was on the fence about me, I'll get over it."

"Right." Sami said as she exhaled. "Well, then. Here we go."

She handed each of them a file, going through one herself to see if there was anything of interest, or particularly unsolvable.

"This one seems to be about the use and sale of undocumented wands." Theo said. "Sounds interesting."

"That does sound like a good one, this one is about illegal transfers of galleons to muggle money."

"Muggle money exchanges at a higher rate." Hermione said automatically. "One galleon is about five pounds. Mine sounds good too, it deals with random curse barriers."

Sami and Hermione took the curse file, while Theo and Taylor took the wand file. Working right up to lunch, they decided they would then see whose case looked better, and vote at the end of the day.

"Who wants lunch?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not really hungry." Hermione said automatically.

Theo ignored her. "She'll have some of that soup she likes, the one with the broccoli, and two breadsticks."

"Yes, Sir!" Taylor said with enthusiasm. "Anyone else?"

Sami ordered a salad and breadsticks, while Theo asked for a sandwich and chips.

"I have a sweet tooth actually." Theo said. "I'll walk with you and see what's down there. See you lovely ladies in a few."

After they walked out Sami looked at Hermione. "You know he's going to find him."

"I know." She sighed. "I hope he punches him right in the face."

"I know what desserts you like, and I can tell you now no one's fooled." Taylor said as soon as they were out of their department.

"I don't give a damn if anyone's fooled. I'm going to find that prick and punch him right in the face."

* * *

Draco left the Manor and flooed to his cottage, only to be greeted by Theo, sitting in his living room waiting for him.

Theo stood immediately. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't break your nose right now!"

Draco walked passed him and set his bag in a chair, then turned to face him. Silently daring him to do it. He knew he deserved it. "How is she?" He said before he could talk himself out of asking.

"How do you think, you prick?!" Theo threw up his hands and turned away from him. "I'm going to have to pick up the fucking pieces of her broken heart tonight because you won't get off this high horse you think you're sitting on!"

Draco nodded. "It would never work."

"You don't know that." Theo spat. "It could have been perfect and you still would've turned your back on her. She could have been everything you ever wanted and you would still-"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Draco shouted. He didn't need to hear what he already knew. "She made me feel human again! I've just come from the Manor and neither of them would ever accept this! It cannot happen!"

"To hell with them!" Theo was shouting right back. "You're going to make your life miserable so they can have what?! A _pureblood_ Malfoy heir they can raise with those idiotic ideas they all spewed at us?!"

"Malfoy's do not-"

"Do not deserve to love?!" Theo finished for him. "You shattered any happiness she had left." He said softly. "You knew you would do this, didn't you?"

Draco looked at the floor.

"Answer me!" Theo said furiously.

"Yes." Draco answered, never looking up from the floor. He did know this was what it would come to, he just thought he would have more time.

"Then you should've left her alone. She didn't deserve this. She's everything that's good and pure and you ruined her." Theo stared at him, daring him to deny it. When it was clear Draco knew Theo was right, he walked to the floo and left.

Theo wasn't gone long, in fact, Taylor was just coming up with the bags of food when he ran to catch him.

"Grabbed some desserts, just in case."

"Good man." Theo said, taking a bag. "Here we are!" Theo said excitedly as they both walked into the research room, sitting their food on the small coffee table.

They sat around the table on the floor, each taking their food.

"Thanks." Hermione said softly when Taylor handed her a cup of soup. "So, did you find him?" She asked without looking up from her soup.

Theo froze, then caught himself. "Yes."

"Did you break his fucking jaw?!" Taylor asked. "Sorry." He added quickly when Hermione looked at him.

"I thought you were a Hufflepuff?!" Sami teased.

"Doesn't mean that I can't be mad a people. We can be fierce, too."

Theo gave a small smile. "It doesn't have to be like this, I hope you know that."

"I do." She said quietly. "He doesn't. And I'm not sure if I can handle this every time we're together and he decides he can't take it."

Theo nodded. "Fair enough."

Lunch was peaceful Hermione thought. There wasn't too much chatter, but it wasn't awkward at all. They finished up, then decided to break into their respective groups for another hour before giving their little presentations and picking a case.

"Maybe we should just go check with Harry really quick?" Sami suggested to Hermione. "Maybe one of these cases is more pressing than the other?"

"I'm really liking this one, but we can check if you want." They got up and walked down to Harry's office. They got to just outside the door when they heard voices. Sami stopped them to listen.

 _What the hell was she doing with him anyway_?!

Ron, Hermione mouthed to Sami.

 _She spent the weekend with him, Ginny told me about it. She really thought they would hit it off_.

 _It's disgusting! We just broke up! What does she see in him_?!

Sami looked over to Hermione, her face was full of anger.

 _I'm glad it didn't work! She_ -

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione was furious.

"Hermione?!" He squeaked.

"Why am I not allowed to be happy?! Why must you always talk down to me, about my choices?!"

"He's a Death Eater!"

"Was!" She shouted, throwing her hands up. "And truth be told he wasn't even a good one!"

"She's got a point there." Harry nodded.

"I will continue to pursue this." She said, glaring at Ron.

"You will?!" Harry said surprised.

"You don't understand." She softened when she spoke to Harry. "It's different, he's different. I was happy."

It wasn't a jab at Ron at all, but he took it that way, and stormed out of Harry office.

"Forget him." Sami said.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Harry asked, now curious why she was standing there.

"Oh! Yes!" Sami said.

"We were looking through the case files you brought, and we came across two that interested us." Hermione continued. "We just wanted your opinion."

Sami told him about each case, and gave little hints about their small competition.

"Both of these were interesting cases." Harry said. "But got pushed to the back burner because of this potions one. I liked the first one with the wands, myself. I mean how do you make a fake wand?! But then again, what could possibly be hiding behind a curse barrier?"

"Exactly!" Sami said excitedly.

"Tell you what." Harry said to her. "Take the day, finish your presentations, and then show them to me tomorrow. I'll pick one then." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Hermione seemed satisfied with that.

They got back to their department and told the boys the plan.

"That sounds fun." Taylor said. "We're going to win, of course."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "We'll see." Feeling more like her old self.

The girls took the library, while the boys stayed in the research room. Both groups worked until five, neither one wanting to lose their little competition.

"I'm glad we did it this way." Sami said. "This way we have a jump start on two cases! We'll feel so much more ahead!"

"I never thought of working multiple cases like this." Theo said to her. "It really seems to work, great idea."

They all walked down to the atrium together, leaving the Ministry one by one.

Once Hermione and Theo made it home he grabbed her bag and threw it in a nearby chair. "Come here." He said softly. He sat on the couch and pulled her into him. "How are you? We could have left work today, you know."

"I know. I didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction." She rested her head on his shoulder, curling into his side. "I feel better than I thought I would. Earlier I was just keeping it together minute by minute. I didn't tell you what happened in Harry's office."

"No." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ron was talking to Harry about me, he said that he couldn't understand why I was with Draco, what I saw in him. Harry told him I spent the weekend there. He said he was happy it didn't work because he's a Death Eater."

"Hermione-"

"No, no I'm fine, really. I'm going to fight for him."

Theo sat up so he could look at her. "You are?"

"Yes. I can't even begin to explain what it was like. It was perfect. We were so happy, it felt... right. I deserve right."

"Love, I'm not sure he... what if he never comes around?"

"He is what I want, Theo. I have to try."

Theo sat back again, letting her snuggle closer to him. "He doesn't deserve you."

 **A/N: I really like this chapter, so don't hate me! It shows just how much Draco still wants his parents approval, and what hes willing to sacrifice just for someone to be proud of him. It will get better, I promise!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione tried the next morning to look her best. When she looked good, she felt good, and she wanted to nail this presentation. She had chosen a simple pair of skinny black dress pants, a white blouse and a maroon dress jacket. She slipped on a pair of black heels to top it off. Theo picked out tan dress pants and matching vest, with a light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. He strolled into the kitchen to grab his coffee he knew she would have ready and they flooed to the Ministry.

They beat Sami and Taylor there, each heading to their separate rooms. Their meeting with Harry was at nine. As soon as Sami got there they went to work. At 8:50 they head to Harry office, to find he wasn't there, but Ron was.

"Ronald." Hermione said.

"Hey."

"Where is Harry?" Sami asked.

"He had another interview to go to with some aurors that just completed a mission. He asked me to watch your presentations, and take notes for him." He held up a pad of paper and a pen.

"Okay."

Sami and Hermione went first, explaining that their case dealt with curse barriers. "We think they may be trying to guard some kind of black market." Sami said. "Some kind of illegal trading that would land you in trouble with authorities."

"Yea, but how would you gain access?" Ron asked.

"When Voldemort used it, if you were branded with a Dark Mark it would allow you entrance, we think that this would have to be something that you would have on you. Like a coin, or ticket or something. Some kind of object it would recognize and then allow you to enter."

"Impressive." Ron nodded to them. "I like the black market approach."

"Thank you!" Sami said. "You're up." She said to the boys, taking a seat.

Taylor cleared his throat. "Our case dealt with both the making of, and selling illegal, or fake wands."

"How do you make a fake wand?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure." Theo answered. "We assume what classifies them as fake is the fraudulent cores. For instance, the buyer may think they're getting dragon heartstring and end up with kneazle hair."

Ron snorted, but wrote that down anyway.

"The woods we think could also be a factor too. Some woods do not work well with certain cores, or aren't as powerful. We think that the illegal selling of these wands might have a lot to do with the amount of spell damage, or improper use of magic cases you've been getting over the last year."

"Also, these wands were forced into the buyer's hand." Theo said. "They were not chosen. This may be a factor as well. If we move forward with this case we'd like to investigate wand lore further, to determine how a wand is even made for starters, then go from there."

Ron finished up his notes, nodding the entire time. "I like both, really. I never could have come up with these theories myself. Good work."

Thank you." Hermione spoke for the group.

"I'm not picking a winner." He said bluntly.

"Why not?!" Hermione asked.

"Because I think these two cases are actually one. You two." He pointed to Hermione and Sami. "Have a case about curse barriers and secret locations of black market items. While you," pointing to Theo and Taylor. "Have a case on illegal dealings of wands and counterfeit cores. I believe they are the same. Could be the same people behind both? I'd run with that, then maybe see if you meet in the middle."

Everyone seemed to think this over. "I'm impressed." Theo said, walking over to shake Ron's hand. "We'll run with that."

"Sure." Ron said awkwardly. "I'll get these to Harry." He held up his notes and nodded to them as he left.

The four of them continued to work in their respective groups until lunch then coming together to see if they had any similarities.

"I can't believe he worked that out for himself." Theo said.

"I'm a little surprised too, but I have to give him credit, he has always listened when it matters." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione went the rest of the week and the following weekend without a single word from Draco. She tried not to think about it, she figured he needed time to calm down before she tried anything drastic... like... talking. She felt so stupid the more she thought about it. She shoved it out of her mind and forced herself to work on their cases. It was Monday and she wanted to have this case rolling just in case they were needed again for the other one.

Theo and Hermione were just finishing dinner later that night when two Ministry owls swooped into the open window in the living room.

"What happened I wonder?" Theo looked up, Hermione was already making her way to the owls. She gave them each a few treats from the bowl by the window, and they flew off. She read her letter walking back, handing Theo his.

"An emergency summons?!" Theo said surprised.

"For tonight." She added. "There's been two more disappearances." She looked up. "There's been no movement from them in a while. What changed?"

"I don't know." He said, still reading his letter. "For 8 pm. That's in an hour. The whole team probably got one, did you want to head there now?"

He knew her so well. "Yes, we should prepare. I just want to change."

"You don't think the Minister will appreciate our pajama pants?!"

Hermione walked into the bedroom and pulled on a green button up blouse and black skinny dress pants. She grabbed her black flats and headed for the living room. Theo came out a short time later wearing dark blue tight fitting dress pants and a simple white shirt and blue tie.

"You clean up nice." She winked at him.

"I do it for you."

They flooed to the Ministry, and headed to their department. They met with Sami and Taylor who got there just a few minutes prior.

"I see we all had the same idea." Theo said.

"Don't we always?" Sami said back. "We have to be in the briefing room in a half hour. I just wanted to be prepared."

"Did the aurors have any missions this week?" Taylor asked.

"Not that I know of." Hermione said to him. "They must have just found out after we left, or that's what they were working on today. I haven't seen Harry since Thursday now that I think about it."

"Do you think we'll be working tonight? Or coming in early tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Theo gave in a wink. "I'd rather not work tonight, unless it's necessary. I'll come in early tomorrow."

"That's what I'm hoping." Sami said. "Were not aurors, were researchers."

They grabbed their stuff and walked to the briefing room, even though they still had 20 minutes. Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione said. "Everything okay? Did you have a mission?"

"No, we've just been doing interviews all day with the families. The Minister didn't want to wait, I guess."

She brushed her hand along his arm, then went to sit beside Theo.

"Oh!" Hermione said excitedly. "Here, I got these for you guys over the weekend, I meant to give them to you last Monday." She handed Sami and Taylor their own research journal. Red and gold for Sami and yellow and black for Taylor.

"Awesome!" Taylor said. "Thank you! This is great!"

"Thanks, Hermione!" Sami said. "We match." Pointing to her red journal.

"Someone has to keep this team focused." Hermione said with a wink.

Harry watched the scene with genuine affection. Hermione never really had friends, other than their small circle. He liked that she finally felt she found her calling.

"You know she thought the same about us." Ron said, coming up to stand beside him.

"I do." Harry nodded. "We never would've made it without her."

The door opened and everyone turned, expecting to see the Minister.

"I received a summons." Draco said quietly, holding up a sheet of parchment. Everyone was still staring at him as he walked to an empty chair at the table and took a seat opposite everyone else. He looked up at Theo, who was also staring at him. Theo gave him a nod and began to pull out his pens and highlighters.

"You know, they also make green highlighters." Sami said to him.

"There's more than one color?"

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile. "All kinds."

"Well, that's what you can get me. Don't think I didn't notice I was the only one that didn't get a little present!" He pouted.

Draco watched them all interact. It was truly something to see Theo so relaxed around such a different group of people. Though they were all more or less the same, he came to realize. They worked so well together.

The door opened again and in walked Minister Shaklebolt and Percy Weasley at five minutes to eight.

"Excellent! I see that everyone is here!" He looked at Draco, who did not look amused. Kingsley ignored this and told Harry to begin.

"Yes, Sir." He cleared his throat. "Our authorities have informed us that there have been three more disappearances reported."

"Three?!" Hermione said.

"Yes." Ron answered. "The third one we didn't think was related, because the victim is male, but we've now concluded it was the _Militum Senguine_."

"What makes you say that?" Theo asked writing notes, then and highlighting them.

"Upon interviewing his family, we learned he is a metamorphagus." Harry said. "That would be a highly sought after trait in our opinion."

Theo nodded, writing everything down, then of course highlighting it.

"Why now?" Taylor asked. "There's been no activity in a while."

"We're not sure why that is, before the previous disappearances there was no activity for nearly a month. Then all of sudden it was a victim a week it seemed." Harry responded.

"When was this?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

Harry looked up at him, almost as if he forgot he was there. "March."

Draco just nodded, writing that down.

"Do you have something to add, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

Draco looked up. He looked over to Hermione, who nodded for him to go on. "The spring equinox."

"What about it?" Ron asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's a time of rebirth and growth. A lot of potions I know of require a full moon to brew, and what better than to have your plan line up with an equinox."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione said, sounding excited. "It makes perfect sense!"

"But the disappearances now?" Harry asked.

"The summer solstice!" Draco and Hermione said at the same time. She looked over and smiled at him. "Go ahead."

"The summer solstice is a time of great intensity and renewal. In astrology is said to hold great and powerful potential to people that are born or conceived on that day. If you were looking to create an all-powerful being..." he looked over to Hermione.

"That would be the day to do it! That's why they're taking all these people now! They're preparing their blood Potion, and getting ready for the... conception?" She looked at Draco.

"I don't know, I'd have to work on this and research what is needed."

"Perfect! Mr. Malfoy, please assist the research division however you can. I'd like you working side by side with them until this is resolved. Harry-" Kingsley said before Draco, or anyone else could object. "How much time do we have until the solstice?"

"About two weeks?" He glanced over at Hermione who nodded.

"I want everyone on this." Said the Minister. "This is top priority. Do what you have to to solve this before it gets out of hand." He stood then, signaling the end of the meeting.

He shook hands with everyone, then left.

"Well." Theo said exhaling. "Welcome to the team." He gave Draco a nod.

"Right." He glanced at everyone in the room, trying to gauge their reaction to working with him. The only one seemed to be put out about it was Weasley.

"Let's meet first thing in the morning." Sami spoke up. "It's late, and we should start fresh."

"Here, here!" Taylor said, Sami just rolled her eyes.

Hermione walked over to Draco, against her better judgment. "Are you alright?" She was careful not to get too close, and didn't touch him.

"Yea." He said quietly. "I can give you whatever you need, I don't have to be around-"

"I would like you to come tomorrow morning, we'll take it from there." She left it at that and walked away.

Everyone packed up their things, and left the room one by one, heading to the atrium.

"8 am!" Theo shouted. "Tay, bring coffee!"

"Yea, yea." Taylor waved as he flooed away.

Theo glanced over to watch Draco walk by, and flooed to his cottage without a word to anyone.

"You alright?" Theo said to Hermione. When she didn't answer he turned only see she wasn't there. He looked around just in time to see her step into a floo and head to Draco's cottage.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo and walked around looking for him. She saw his bag on the chair, so she headed up to his bedroom. She noticed the door was open so she walked in. He was leaning on his wet bar, his hands spread wide so his head was hanging down. She quietly walked over to him.

"Draco?" She whispered.

He snapped up. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see if..." she had no idea what she was doing here."If you were alright."

He nodded. Of course she would be worried. It made him feel even more like an ass. "I'm fine." He moved to step around her but her hand caught his wrist.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell, Hermione!" He yanked his wrist away from her.

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice, and she refused to let him break her. She started to walk out of the bedroom, intending to go home.

"Wait!" He called desperately.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

The silence was deafening. He shouldn't do this to her. He should just let her leave, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her again. "Stay?" He whispered. So quietly he wasn't even sure if he said the words aloud.

She turned to face him. "If you do that to me again..."

"I won't." He said in a rush. "I promise. I'm... I don't know what I'm doing."

She seemed to think it over, then walked out of the bedroom.

His heart sank.

Hermione walked straight to the floo and went home.

"Hermione, are you okay?!" Theo ran over to her. "You're going to make me wear out my God damned floors with all the pacing I've been doing lately!"

"I'm sorry." She said, not stopping until she got to the bedroom. She grabbed her bag and shoved stuff in.

"You're going back?!"

"Yes. I am. He asked me to."

"He did?!"

"Yes, I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Is that some kind of Gryffindor motto, or something?!" He smiled at her.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. But if he breaks your heart again I will beat him! He pulled that shit on purpose!"

"I know." She said quietly. "Should I just stay home?" She was doubting herself now, she hated that.

"Go. It's what you want, it's what he wants. Just go."

She gave him a quick hug and headed back to Draco's.

She went to his bedroom only to find he wasn't there. She set her bag down and went to the library. She found him stacking books, presumably the ones that he thought would help with the case.

"Hey." She said to him, walking up to stand beside him.

"Hermione?!" He jumped a bit when he saw her. "You're here. You left."

"I came back."

He stared at her for a moment longer, before he took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

She began to cry. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm an ass." He said, pulling back to look at her. "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Be with you."

"Let's go. This can wait." She laced her hand with his and led him to the bedroom.

"Hermione, I-"

"No." She stopped him. She went to her bag, grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She came out a moment later in pale green pajama shorts and a black tank top.

Draco smiled. "I didn't realize you owned sensible sleepwear."

She smiled back. "Your turn."

He got up and pulled clothes from his closet, leaving to change into a clean t shirt and deciding to just sleep in his boxers. They had laid next to each other that first night half naked and he'd done okay. When he came out she was already in bed, on her side with the lights dimmed.

He crawled in next to her, laying on his side so he could see her and held her hand.

"Draco, I can't keep doing this." She whispered to him.

"I know. I don't know how to... I'm-" he stopped talking. He couldn't explain it, not so she would understand it anyway.

They continued to hold hands, her thumb making small circles on the back of his hand. She was so patient, he felt himself relax.

"I don't want to disappoint my parents, my mother."

"You don't think she would accept me? Accept us?"

"I tried to talk to her that morning, after I left. I showed her the article in the prophet and told her I had made a mistake..."

"What was your mistake?"

He just looked at her. "I fell for you." He said softly. "My father was very disgusted by it. Repulsed, really. My mother didn't really tell me her thoughts."

"So what are you going to do? Keep me a secret."

He sighed. "Hermione, you don't understand. I don't know how to do this. But, I don't want to give you up, either."

He wasn't sure what she was thinking, she stayed silent for a while, seeming to try and find the right words, or the right thing to say. "I want to see what this turns into." She said finally. "We'll play pretend for now, but Draco..."

"Yes?" He whispered.

Her eyes got glossy. "Don't hurt me just because you can ever again. I was happy. Happy with you, and you destroyed it on purpose, in front of everyone."

"I know." He pulled her to him, so nearly every inch of her skin was touching his. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know why you're here, giving this another chance."

"Because I know you're more than that."

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning tangled up in Draco. His arms wrapped around her as she snuggled closer into his side, throwing one of her legs over his. She slid her hand under his t shirt and ran her fingers back and forth along his hip.

"We'll never make it to work if you keep doing that." He said hoarsely to her, trying to wake up. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea." She pulled his shirt back down and laid her hand on his chest. "Early. I think I'm going to use your tub again."

He smiled. "You only want me for my house." He slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to run the water for her. "I looked in your bag and threw in those melts you like." He grabbed some of his clothes from the closet and moved to the bed to kiss her forehead. "I'll be in the library getting things ready."

She watched him leave then rolled over to check his watch. It wasn't even six yet. She smiled. She had plenty of time.

Draco went down stairs to start the coffee. "Christ, it's not even six yet." He muttered to himself. He waited a few minutes then went to his guest bathroom to shower and get ready. He planned on spending the entire day at the Ministry, so he chose comfortable black dress pants and a navy blue shirt with a black tie.

He took his time, they still had two hours before they had to leave, but was still ready to go by 6:30. He poured himself a cup of coffee and began rolling up his sleeves, for no other reason than Hermione liked it when he did that. He would never understand why.

"Morning, you prick."

Draco jumped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Theo walked into his kitchen and helped himself to the coffee. "I couldn't sleep. I knew she would be up." He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Taking a bath. Why does she wake up so bloody early?"

"Sunrises and new beginnings and all that shit. I don't know. She sees the good in everything." Theo rolled his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

It was way too early to deal with him, Draco thought. "I was going to go to a bakery I like, I suppose I can grab you something."

"Grab something for the whole team. You're good for it."

"Anything else?" Draco said sarcastically.

Theo just stared at him. "You could not hurt her anymore, that would be nice." He said softly.

"Yea, about that-"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Draco protested. "We decided to... not tell everyone. Right now. I want to-"

"Hide her."

"No." Draco dragged out the word. He was getting annoyed. "I want to protect her."

Theo seemed to think about that. If he had anything else to say he left it alone. "How many books are you planning to bring with you, today?"

"I don't know, I was trying to figure that out last night when Hermione decided to come over. Care to make yourself useful for once?"

Theo smirked but stood to follow him to the library.

It was just after seven when Hermione made her way into the library, with her own cup of coffee.

"Theo!" She beamed at him and gave him hug.

Theo visibly softened the moment he saw her. "Hello, beautiful. Sleep well and all that?"

"I did." She glanced at Draco and flashed him a smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I decided to stop over and see if I needed to break his nose."

"That feels really good!" She said with excitement.

"I'm standing right here! Theo, damn it, you're supposed to be my friend, too!"

"I am. The moment she breaks your half frozen heart I'll threaten the same thing." He gave Hermione a wink.

"I want to bring these ones." He said with annoyance. "I think they will help out the most for now." Hermione looked at the stack he pointed to.

"You only want to bring seven?" She asked him.

"That's a lot."

"Well there's five of us now, I think you should bring more."

"Excellent!" Theo said enthusiastically. "We'll bring these too." He pointed to another stack of six more books. "Now, breakfast. Draco's buying."

Draco just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Theo and Hermione arrived at the Ministry with two boxes of books at 7:45. They made their way up to their department with the books knowing Draco was just behind them.

"Did you bring coffee?" Theo asked Taylor as they walked into the conference room.

"The good coffee." Taylor smiled.

"I might have to steal you away." Theo said to him.

"What about mystery boyfriend?!"

"Mystery boyfriend? Hermione doesn't even know his name?!" Sami said shocked.

"Were not talking about this now."

Hermione just smiled. "Draco will be here this morning." She said to the group. "I spent the night at his place, things are fine, do not treat him poorly."

Sami and Taylor exchanged glances.

"For me?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Fine." Taylor said. "For you." He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, fine." Sami huffed. "But if he starts acting like a douchebag-"

Theo spit out his coffee.

"-I will have a thing or two to say!"

"Hello?" Draco said as he knocked on the door.

"Draco." Hermione said with a smile as she walked up to him and took the box of pastries. "Right on time."

"Hey Mate, brought you a coffee." Taylor handed him a cup from the tray he was holding.

"Thank you." Draco said gratefully as he took a sip. "Oh wow. This is good. I brought pastries." He nodded to the box Hermione was holding.

"Great! Let's get started then." Sami said.

"She hates me." Draco whispered to Hermione as Sami and Theo went through the books they brought.

"She doesn't hate you." Hermione protested.

"She just doesn't like you very much." Taylor said from the other side of Hermione.

"Tay!" Hermione swatted his arm.

"What?! It's true!" He hissed. "You want her to like you?" He said to Draco. "Impress her today."

They threw themselves into work. They had two weeks before the summer solstice, and Draco knew that very second counted. "The way I make my blood healers is I make a healing potion as like a base. Then I add another more specific Potions to it and brew them together. Once they sit under a full moon for exactly six hours they are ready to use."

"How do you make the more specific Potion?" Sami asked.

"Okay, so let's say you had a cold. I would make a Potion designed to take it out of the blood by mixing together several ingredients from multiple Potion recipes to create the desired effect. So for a cold I would normally use a combination of _Pepper Up_ , _Barruffio's Brain Elixir_ , _Cough Potion,_ and _Drought of Living Death."_

"Seriously?! All that together?"

"Well I don't make each Potion separately then throw it all in. I'll use those ingredients to create my own concoction until it produces the desired effects. Then once that's done I mix it with the standard healing Potion."

"Draco that's very dangerous." Hermione said seriously. "Luna's mother died from experimentation."

"I know it's dangerous. This all started because of my mother. I couldn't just watch her get worse."

"So how would they use a blood Potion?" Theo asked.

"My guess is they use _Elixir of Life_ as their base, then add the _Everlasting Elixir_ , then somehow add the blood or the potion containing the blood, then brew it all together. The next full moon is June sixteenth and the solstice is on the twenty-first."

"So they need all of their ingredients and need to have them prepared by the sixteenth, then what happens on the twenty-first? The ritual?" Taylor asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Draco said.

"Well lets each take a book, and go through it until lunch, then we'll see if anyone has found anything." Hermione suggested. They each got a book, then began taking notes on whatever they found to bring up later.

Two hours went by and Taylor asked what everyone wanted for lunch.

"I miss the tacos." Theo pouted.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe we can get tacos after this is over. For now we need to figure this out. I don't want to waste any time with people out there missing."

"She's right." Sami said.

Hermione and Sami asked for salads, Draco wanted to keep it simple and ordered the same thing Theo ordered.

"You'll regret that." Theo said as Taylor walked out. "It's like the most boring sandwich."

"Then why do you order it?!" Hermione asked.

"They're all boring sandwiches!"

"I'm just going to pack your lunch from now on."

Draco smiled at them.

They ate their lunches, going over their notes.

"So I found something." Taylor said as he popped a chip into his mouth. "About blood potions and blood magic I think." He flipped back a few pages on his notebook. "Something about _Firmans Perpeti_?"

"What?" Sami asked.

"That's Latin for invigorate." Theo said without hesitation.

"Do you speak Latin?" Hermione asked. "You always seem to know what these words mean."

"And French. Useless pureblood nonsense." He said shaking his head.

"Can I see that?" Draco asked Taylor.

He handed his research book over to Draco so he could read his notes.

"Wait, wait!" Draco said suddenly. "I know what this is! I know how to do this!" He said excitedly. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?!" Hermione asked.

"To my cottage, to grab my notes. I'll be right back!" He kissed the top of her head without thinking and ran out of the conference room.

Hermione looked at Theo and smiled.

* * *

Draco flooed to his house and immediately ran to the stairs, taking them three at a time. He headed to his library and went up to his study. He pulled out the book _The Observers Book of British Wild Flowers_ and opened it up to reveal a keypad. He punched in his password and closed the book, placing it back in its spot. He stepped back as the entire bookshelf swung open to reveal a door. He touched his wand to the door and it vanished a moment later, allowing him entrance. He went to his research table and grabbed a stack of loose papers and a notebook then headed back out. The bookshelf closed behind him and he left the library. He was almost to the bottom of the stairs when he stopped.

He turned back and headed to the library again. He looked around, feeling like something was off. His eyes scanned the walls for any sign of something out of place. " _Revelio_ " he whispered. Nothing happened. He walked back out slowly and headed towards his floo. Taking one last look around as he left.

"That was close." Aron Greengrass said to Lucius as they stepped out of the corner of the second floor of Draco's library. "We would have been caught had he used the correct spell."

"But he didn't. Let's go." Lucius walked over to the study, pulling out the book of wildflowers. He opened it to see the keypad.

"What would he use?" Greengrass asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucius asked. He punched in four numbers, but the light in the corner didn't turn green. He punched in four different numbers and smiled when he saw the green light. He placed the book back on the shelf and waited for the bookshelf to open.

"What was it?"

"His mother's birth year."

They walked in to see the door. Lucius pulled out Narcissa's wand and tapped it onto the door, within seconds it vanished and they walked inside.

"Damn it." Greengrass said after looking around a while. "He must have taken them."

"Not to worry. Now that I know we can get in, I can come back anytime." Lucius smiled and walked out of the workshop.

They went back to the Manor, and once there Greengrass gave a nod and went to one of his estates. He casually walked into Narcissa's room. She was asleep. _Perfect_ he thought. With a wave of his wand he forced her into a bewitched sleep. He pulled the crystal from his pocket and held it to her chest. " _Impetu_ " he muttered and he watched as the stone sank into her chest. Her color paled slightly. With a smile he lifted the sleeping spell and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Okay!" Draco said when he returned, out of breath.

"You gonna make it?" Taylor eyed him suspiciously.

"Yea. Okay." He stood up straight, putting his notes on the table and sifted through them until he found the page he was looking for. He handed it to Hermione.

"They're using an invigoration drought and the Elixir of Life as their base! I toyed with both of these thinking they could somehow boost my mother's immune system to fight her illness. Thinking that if combined one would help her fight it, and the other would find it so I could draw it out!"

"How would the Elixir of Life draw out an illness?" Theo asked.

"It's supposed to keep you alive! This illness is kil-" he cleared his throat. "It's crippling her." He said calmly. "If I could have found what was making her sick, I could have drawn it out."

"That's very impressive." Sami said to him. "How did you figure this all out?"

"I read. A lot."

"I have a question." Hermione said.

"Of course you do." Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"What would the disappearances have to do with this? Or the two witches that had their magic drained?"

"I think I can answer that." Sami said. "Dark magic requires a lot of power. What if they were draining their magic on purpose and using that for the final creation of this... being. That would explain the deaths, but the disappearances seem completely random. How would they know these people had valuable traits?"

"I like where you're going with this." Draco said pointing at her. "What if they're trying to create this all powerful wizard now, then adding the traits later? That could take ages to find what you're looking for specially. If I can figure it out it can't be that hard to create a Potion to enhance abilities or traits."

"Actually, I think they got this idea from you." Hermione said without thinking.

"What?" Draco whipped round to face her.

She realized what she said then looked at Theo, immediately wishing she could take it back. "Well... I figured it out by looking at your blood healers. I'm just saying they may have been thinking along the same lines you were."

"You think I did this?"

"That's not what she said." Theo said sternly. "Merely that it had to be someone that thinks the same way. Most likely another Potioneer that wished to manipulate the blood. Such as you wished to."

Draco shook his head. "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay." Hermione said to him. "So where do we go from here?"

"What we need to do is figure out how to track these people." Sami said. "We know what they're doing, we know how they plan to do it, more or less."

"Right." Theo said. "Before they take more victims."

"Do they have any leads on who these people are?" Draco asked.

"Not really." Sami said. "They think it's a group of about a half dozen people. They have to be smart. They seem to always be one step ahead of the aurors."

"Dark magic is easy to track." Hermione said. "The problem is they never stay put long enough for the aurors to get to them. And they are proving hard to anticipate."

"Right." Taylor added. "When they do move they never go to the same place twice. And their activity is very sporadic."

"What if we went on a mission?" Theo said with some surprise.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for elaboration.

"Okay, we need to find them right? Draco, how difficult are some of these ingredients to get?"

"Most of them are more common than you would think, but some plants or things like feathers or various animal hairs are harder to come by. Given these potions are used for dark, I'd imagine you'd have to hunt for some of this stuff."

"So we use the black market from the curse barrier case." Theo said. "We set up some kind of operation close to the location of some kind of trading activity. Maybe then we could see what we're up against."

"That's not a bad idea." Taylor said. "They've been at this for a while now, they wouldn't see this coming, and they need these ingredients. They'd have to show."

"Draco, make a list of the more lucrative ingredients." Sami said with decisiveness. "We can track them that way."

"On it." He started going through his notes, writing down anything he had a hard time getting, then trying to figure out what they would need to make these potions, writing a few extra things down just in case.

They worked on this right up until five, wanting to get as much information to the aurors as possible. "This is great!" Hermione said excited. "I hope this helps. I don't know if they'll let us go on a mission, but still, this is good stuff."

"More than they ever would've have come up with!" Sami said holding her hand up for a high five. Theo slapped it instantly.

"You guys are weird." Draco said with a smile as he packed up his bag. "I'll leave these here for you tomorrow in case you need them to reference."

"Are you not coming back?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up. "Maybe later in the week. I have to pick up some translations from Daphne and work on my new potions."

"Of course."

They all packed up then. "Great work today." Hermione said to everyone. "See you all tomorrow." She looked at Theo. "Ready?"

"Nice job today." Sami said to Draco as they walked out of the office.

"Thanks. I really tried."

"Yea, yea. Try harder." She gave him a wink then left with Taylor.

Draco stopped walking and smiled at her. He waited a moment for Hermione and Theo to catch up.

"Are you going home?" He asked Hermione as he fell into step with them.

"Yes, I am." She said right away.

"Okay."

She thought he sounded a little sad. "Maybe over the weekend."

"Promise?"

She looked over at Theo. "What?"

"Will mystery boyfriend be around?"

"Probably not. I think he gets busy."

"Maybe." She said turning back to Draco. "See you later."

Theo and Hermione flooed home and they immediately changed into more comfortable clothes. "You know." Theo called from the bathroom as he changed. "You don't have to wait for me to kick you out of the house to go over to Draco's. I'm fine on my own."

"I know that." She said from the bed. "He wasn't even sure he wanted to try, now he wants me to spend the night? To do nothing I might add!" She waved her finger in the air.

Theo walked out of the bathroom in pajama shorts and a t shirt. "I'm sorry love, but I wouldn't know anything about relieving your sexual frustrations."

"Too bad." Hermione gave him a smile. " I want him to think about what he wants from me, before I find myself head over heels for him."

"You're really serious about this?"

"I am."

"Draco has always been complicated. The man has more walls up than you know. Be patient."

"You were really to beat him up last week." Hermione reminded him.

"He's my best friend. I'm allowed to show him tough love... and tell him when hes being an ass. Sort of my job."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A long awaited Dramione moment! You're welcome ;)**

 **Chapter 11**

By lunch time on Friday Hermione still hadn't heard anything from Draco. He hadn't been to the office all week, and he didn't try to contact her at all. It was so damn confusing. Theo said that his boyfriend would not be around for a few weeks, so Hermione had planned to go out for drinks with Ginny and Luna on Saturday.

"Maybe you should go out with Blaise?" Hermione suggested.

"I suppose I could. Or I could just stay home."

Hermione just looked at him. "Hermione I'm fine, honestly. You help, trust me. Have fun."

At 4:30 they began to pack up for the weekend when Percy stopped by.

"Hi Percy." Hermione said warmly.

"Hello." He said to the group. "I have a message from the Minister. Miss Granger and Mr. Nott will report to the auror offices Monday morning at 6 am for a two day long mission."

"And what about Sami and Tay?" Theo asked.

"The Minister did not specify if they would be permitted to attend." He said officially. "I assume that it would be your choice if you wished to go, Mr. Ross and Miss Wright."

"Thank you, Percy. We will be here at 6 am Monday." Hermione said.

With a nod he left.

"Well?" Theo said. "What do we want to do?"

"How confident are you we can do this on our own?" Hermione asked.

"Half and half I suppose, but Sami was the one that figured out half of that presentation. She should be there." Theo said.

"I would go. I could handle two days." Sami said.

"And Tay?" Hermione asked. "How do you feel?"

"I'm just a secretary." He said nervously.

"You've done just as much research as the rest of us!" Theo said. "Half the time you and I make just as good of a team and they do!"

"I suppose I could handle two days." He said with a small smile. "I'll run it over with Bryce. See you at 6am Monday regardless."

When Hermione and Theo got home he went into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. "A mission."

"I know." She crawled up next to him, throwing her legs over his and leaned onto her elbows. "I'm nervous."

"Me too. I'm glad they took the idea though. It proves we're on the right track and they know that we really know what we're doing."

"I wonder who's going with us..."

Theo looked up at her. "Hey, I'll be there." He reached for her hand. "I got you."

They sat like that for a while. Her life had taken such a turn, but she knew this was where she was supposed to be. She was happy.

"I think you should go to Draco's." Theo blurted out.

"Why? He hasn't tried to contact me all week, he said he would come back to the office and never did."

"His mother isn't doing well. He thought she was getting better and regaining her strength, then she just reverted back to being sick without warning."

"How do you know this?" She had spent nearly 24/7 with Theo and she was certain Draco had never came around.

"He sent me an owl Wednesday. I got it while you were staring at your damn sunrise."

"You should have told me, I could have went there sooner."

Theo shook his head. "No. He gets really pissy when he's working, and with her health failing again I didn't want you to get caught in his frustration."

She considered this. She really did want to see him. Every day she held out for a glimpse of him and he never came, at least now she knew why. "Alright." She sat up to get her bag from the closet and packed her stuff. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Well I wasn't going to, but I feel like I should owl the mystery boyfriend and see if we can arrange a floo call so I can let him know about the mission."

"You probably should. We can't have him worrying."

"I don't want to bother him. He says he gets really busy this time of year."

"You won't be bothering him. You're worse than I am!"

He smiled. "What a perfect mess we are."

Theo walked with her out to the floo and gave her a hug before she left. Hermione really did hate to leave him, but she would be back early tomorrow. She stepped into Draco's and felt like she had gone from one home straight to the other. "Draco?" She called out.

She walked into the silence of the house. Seeing he wasn't in the kitchen she went to his room to put her bag down, then headed for the library. She found him pouring over books, with notes everywhere on his research table.

She watched him for a moment, even in the silence of the room she could hear his frustration. His shoulders were tense, his face set in a frown he'd probably had all week. "Draco?" She said softly, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up and she noticed his face soften. "What are you doing here?" He walked to her and met her halfway. He needed to feel her, she always knew just how to calm him. His thoughts were going too fast and everything was starting to mix together.

"Theo suggested I come, actually." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he immediately breathed in her scent. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I've been consumed with trying to figure this out, I didn't want to snap at you." He pulled her a little closer.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He said quickly.

A small giggle escaped her throat and he found himself smiling for the first time all week.

"I don't want to interfere, if you still wanted to work."

"I don't want you to leave, just let me finish my notes."

She nodded. She let him go back to work, but wanted to stay in the library. She browsed his books, trying to pick one that she could read while he worked.

She finally settled on a book on astrology and the constellations. She never cared much for the subject, or divination, but Draco really seemed to like it. She sat down in the closet chair to him and began to read about stars and zodiac signs.

Draco felt like he glanced over at her once every minute. His head began to clear and he started writing his notes again about what he thought would work best going forward. "What are you reading?" He asked without looking up from his book.

" _Aspects in Astrology. A Guide to Understanding Planetary Relationships in The Horoscope_."

That made him look up. "Really?"

"I like it so far. You're really interested in this?"

"Well, a little, yea." He said shyly. How could he not be interested in it?

"I will read the whole thing, then." She smiled up at him and went back to reading.

About an hour later Draco forced himself to stop. He had been at this all week, and getting nowhere. He needed the distraction. He could start again when Hermione left. He began stacking his books and organizing his notes. When he finished he let himself watch her. She really was hell bent on finishing that book. She was curled up in a chair with her feet tucked under her. Just her being there made him relax.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, flashing him a small smile. He returned it as he walked over to her, pulling up a chair and sitting right in front of her. Without thinking he leaned his elbows on his knees and reached for her hand. "I like it when you're here. I missed you."

Her heart did a little flutter. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come right away."

He shook his head. "I get lost easily when I'm working, I would have lashed out at you, I know it. Then we would be in the same mess we were before." He ran his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too. What shall we do now?"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, we actually just left the Ministry. Percy came with news that we would be joining the aurors for a mission on Monday."

His hand froze. "Really? Hermione that could be dangerous. What are you doing?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I'll tell you during dinner."

He noticed she didn't let go of his hand as they made their way to the kitchen. "What did you have in mind? I don't have much here like I normally do."

She walked in and surveyed his fridge. He wasn't lying. She did see a few different cheeses and an idea popped into her head. She made her way to his pantry, moving around boxes of food looking for what she wanted.

"Yes!" She spun around to face him, holding a box of something. "You need comfort food."

"... Comfort food."

"Yes." She set the box in front of him and began to pull out a bunch of cheese from the fridge and spices from the rack. "We are having stuffed shells."

Draco watched her as she prepped their dinner. The effortless way she did things was somehow soothing. She made small talk as she did so. Talking lightly about her day, about what she and Theo had been up to. As he listened to her things just seemed to melt away. He smiled, he laughed, and it felt strange. He tried to help her actually stuff the shells but apparently he was doing such an awful job of it she shooed him away and he sat back down laughing. She poured the sauce over the entire dish and added more cheese then threw it in the oven. With a wave of her hand the ingredients put themselves away.

"I find it amazing that you can do that." Draco said.

"I spent most of my summers at the Burrow. I picked up a lot of things up from Molly." Hermione frowned slightly, but pushed it away. "It really helps living with Theo! That man is completely helpless."

"You're telling me! You should have seen him in school."

"Tell me about him." She said as she poured glasses of wine. At least Draco always had wine. He owned a bloody vineyard after all.

"Theo?"

"Napoleon." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Snot." Draco chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me." She said softly.

Those were powerful words. It made him uncomfortable. "Well..."

Hermione could tell we was nervous. Theo hardly ever talked about himself. She felt like she knew him so well, yet knew nothing at all. He needed a distraction. "Wait for me in the dining room, I'll be right back."

"What now?" He muttered to himself. He grabbed their glasses and the bottle of wine and went to dining room like he was told.

She popped back in a moment later with a long rectangular box.

"What is that?"

"A puzzle!" She said brightly. She opened the box and dumped what seemed like a thousand little cardboard pieces onto the table.

"What the hell?!"

"You have to put all of these pieces together to make one big picture. Remember I bought this that one day when we went shopping?"

Draco remembered everything about that day. "How do you do it?"

"It's easy. I start by flipping all the little pieces right side up, then put the outside together first. The ones with the flat edges are easiest I think. Then just try to find pieces you think fit together until it's complete!"

"How many pieces are here?"

"Fifteen hundred."

Draco let his mouth hang open. "This is going to take hours!"

"I have all night Draco." She smiled.

"You... you're staying the night?"

"Of course. I do have to go home tomorrow though. I have plans for a girl's night with Ginny and Luna."

Hermione flipped over all the pieces and began looking for ones with flat edges. She snapped two pieces together and Draco saw how they fit. She had five pieces together already. So he tried to find some as well.

"Where are you guys going tomorrow?" He asked without looking up.

"I'm not sure. Usually it's nothing special, we go to the Leaky, or something like that. Luna did mention a club or something that Blaise had taken her to. In London I think? We might go there."

"You should ask Daphne and Astoria to go. If you want. They never do anything."

"That's a great idea! I want to owl them right now!"

"Of course you do." He shook his head but smiled at her anyway. He went to the kitchen to grab some parchment and a pen so she could write out her note.

When she was done she nearly ran to his owl and sent the letter on its way. She sat back down at her spot across from Draco and started in on the puzzle again.

"So tell me about Theo." She asked casually.

"He's complicated." Draco said absentmindedly. "What has he told you?"

"Not much, really. We never talk about him. And if we do it's always about _us_ , never just him. The only things I know about him are what I read in his Ministry file."

Draco looked up. "You read his file?"

She blushed. "I may have?" She said with as much innocence as she could muster.

"But Ministry records are confidential, they are sealed. It requires special access in the archives to even get to them."

She sighed. "Draco... I'm Hermione Granger. People treat me differently. I know it's kind of an abuse of powers but don't for one second think that Harry never threw around that _Chosen One_ nonsense."

Draco smirked. "That's very Slytherin of you."

She shrugged. "I suppose. I wanted to know a bit about him. Everyone seems to know everything about me, it only seemed fair. My life is paraded around like it's everyone's business. I just wanted to know if... if we would get along." She went back to the puzzle.

"You didn't know anything about him before you read that file?" Draco asked.

"No. Well, I knew the name. I knew his father was a Death Eater. But other than that, which is obvious really, nothing else."

"And what did you find?"

"It's all general information, really." She said with a wave of her hand. "He was third in his class, behind you and I. Me first, you second." She clarified with a grin.

He gave her his best sneer.

"He never took the Mark, he declared himself neutral. Which is shocking to me. His mother died when he was very young. He applied to the Ministry right out of Hogwarts and from what I saw wasn't ever given a chance." She could hear the annoyance in her own voice. "They stuck him in records, away from anything that he could actually be useful in. He was always on time, he never complained, he got excellent evaluations, yet still never moved up or out of that department. I think he would have stayed there his entire life had Kingsley not requested he work with me in this division."

"I would agree. Theo has a lot of self-hatred, and resentment. You truly have no idea how much your relationship with him amazes me."

She looked up. "Why? I mean I know it's... unconventional."

"What's unconventional about it?" Draco asked sharply. The fact that he's Theo, son of a Death Eater and she's Hermione, war heroine and Potter's best friend? Or the fact that he's gay? Or a Slytherin?

Hermione disregarded the tone of his voice. She was beginning to see how his mind worked, always on the defensive. She supposed she couldn't really blame him after the life he had. She responded very calmly. "Well, I moved in with him very quickly. He's become a best friend. I lean on him for so much. It's good for us. I don't like to be alone. He doesn't either, I knew that much. We just click and it feels right, and I've only ever felt that way with Harry."

Draco watched her face light up as she talked about Theo. He mentally kicked himself for thinking the way he did. It comforted him knowing that they had each other. Theo was the most compassionate man he'd ever met, and it killed him that the world would never know that. True, Theo hid himself, but only out of fear of rejection. People tended to see what they wanted to see, regardless of what was actually in front of them.

"The way you two act you would think you were a couple if people didn't know any better."

"Ron thinks we are."

"Weasel was never the bright one."

"He sees what he wants to see. I like Theo."

"I'm thankful he has you. You two fit so well, when I watch you it's like sometimes you share the same thoughts. Like you know what he's thinking before he says it, and vice versa. It's amazing to watch." Draco looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "Theo doesn't have friends. The group of us are all friends because we grew up together. We know him for who he is. Once we got to Hogwarts that insecurity and shyness kicked in and he never made another friend."

"What about Pansy?"

"Pfft! He hated Pansy. He was so thankful we never stayed in touch with her. Last I heard she fled after Hogwarts and lives somewhere with her latest boyfriend. I don't even know. You're the first friend he's ever made on his own."

"I liked him instantly, even though I was harsh and cruel the first few days. It's no excuse, but I couldn't let the image that is drilled into you about Slytherin's and Death Eaters go at first. My guard had been up for so long, sometimes it kicks in even now. "

"That is exactly why he is the way he is. He never could mask his emotions or play it off like he didn't care. He cared very much... I cared very much, but I put walls up anyway. It's easier that way."

"To be fake?" She countered.

"No, not fake. More... cautious? It's a lot of self-preservation."

She could definitely see that. She saw the walls that Theo tried to have up when they first met. Even in those first few minutes he had cracked them, and Draco had walls up all the time. Bloody annoying if you ask her.

They worked on their puzzle until dinner was done. Draco sliced some fresh bread and brought it out to the dining room. She placed the hot dish in between them and put a few shells on his plate, then hers.

"Thank you." The familiarity of the entire situation gave him goosebumps. He felt like this was the most normal thing in the world. Like he really could have this. "So tell me about your mission." Hermione refilled their wine glasses. "Well we've been trying to figure out how to set up that operation for the black market. We gave your list of ingredients to the aurors and they must have found the location of a trade or something. I'm nervous about going."

"I've been on a few."

"What are they like?"

"Boring!"

She laughed. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I." He smiled at her. "Really there's not much to it. A lot of waiting. Unless they really have a good lead it's a lot of just sitting around hoping something will happen."

That seemed to relax her a bit. He assumed she'd seen enough fighting for one lifetime.

"I'm still nervous. I don't know what I'll be doing. Percy didn't give us anything to go by, other than we'll be gone for two days."

"I'm surprised Potter didn't tell you."

"Harry never talks about work."

Draco snorted. "Most likely because he can't get a word in with Ginny around."

Hermione burst out laughing. It was infectious and before he knew it Draco was laughing too.

They heard a tap at the window and Hermione ran over to grab the letter. She hopped up and down as she read it. She summoned a pen non-verbally and wrote a response back right away.

"They're both coming! Daphne's heard of the club Luna is talking about." She said when she sat back down at the table.

"Really?!"

"Yes! It will be so nice if everyone could be friends."

"I'm pretty sure you are already friends."

She smiled at him. "I guess you're right. Astoria thought we could go to dinner first, which sounds nice. I'll let Ginny know tomorrow. I told Theo he should try to do something with his friends, but he wouldn't listen."

Draco thought about that. "That... is an excellent idea." He stood abruptly. "I'll be right back."

Draco went to the floo and contacted Blaise.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked the moment he saw Draco's face in the fireplace.

"Nice to see you too." Draco said sarcastically. "Tomorrow night. Theo's house. The girls are going out and he's just going to sit on his ass."

"Oh, you should ask George and Harry. Hi, Draco."

Draco just stared the woman next to Blaise. "Hello, Luna. Umm... how are you?"

"Well thank you. Would you like me to contact them for you? I can see the wrackspurts are causing you some confusion."

"You should really get that taken care of, Mate." Blaise said with a wink.

"Right. Yes, sure, thank you. That would be great." Draco tried to not look so confused, but really, there was only so much he could do. He had always found Luna hard to follow.

"Tomorrow night then! I'll bring the alcohol, make sure that bloke has food!"

Draco laughed. It was common knowledge Theo never had food in his house.

"I'll take care of it. He doesn't know we're coming, by the way. Should we tell him?" Draco asked with mock innocence.

Blaise snorted. "Absolutely not! See you tomorrow!"

Draco gave a small laugh and turned to head back to the dining room. When he looked up he saw Hermione leaning against the wall watching him.

"You're not going to tell him? You all are just going to show up and expect him not to be pissed about it?!"

"Of course not... I know he'll be pissed about it. I just don't care."

She gave him a sly smile and leaned up to give him a kiss. "I love it."

"You do?!" He was shocked. Both with the fact that she liked his deceptive idea and also the kiss.

"Of course. He'll just sit home and mope otherwise."

Once they had finished dinner they cleaned up their mess and went back to the other end of the table to work on their puzzle. She found that Draco was much more relaxed when he could keep his hands busy. The conversation flowed so much easier when he didn't have to think. He kept working on the puzzle, determined to fit more pieces together than Hermione. She eased into the topic of his mother's illness. She didn't want to upset him, but she wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't keep this bottled up inside anymore. It was easy to see that it was eating him alive, and he needed to talk about it.

"It feels like I've tried everything." He said with sadness.

"I believe you. I couldn't imagine."

They didn't look at each other while they talked.

Draco tried to keep calm and not muck up this wonderful night that he had been blessed with. This distraction was exactly what he needed. "It came on so suddenly, I just couldn't figure out where it came from."

"Has she been seen at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked carefully. She didn't want to upset him, or make him feel like he wasn't adequate.

"Yes." He sighed. "They couldn't figure it out either, but truth be told she wasn't there that long. She wanted to be home, she didn't want to be the topic of the hour. The Malfoy name doesn't get much... respect, even though it gets a lot of attention."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. It was certainly true, so she just left it alone. "Ginny mentioned she reads to her."

Draco's face lit up a bit. "She does. At least once, sometimes twice a week. Or whenever she feels like it really." Draco waved a hand in the hair. "She does what she wants."

Hermione giggled. "When did that start?"

Draco thought about it. "It was odd really. I have boxed seats for a lot of the Quidditch matches, and we would meet for the games. When my mother got sick I poured myself into trying to figure out why, and I missed a few games. When I finally went to one I was frustrated and that damn woman wouldn't let it go. She just had to know what was wrong so I..." he cleared his throat. "I yelled at her. I said things. I was so pissed she wouldn't leave me alone. I had considered us friends by that point and I thought I had just lost that when she stormed off."

Hermione listened carefully. She never knew how they came to be friends, she didn't even know they were friends to be honest. Draco had stopped working on the puzzle and had his hands in his lap, just staring down at the table. She could tell he was lost in that memory.

"I didn't see her or talk to her for six days." Draco continued. "When I saw her again I was at the Manor. I was talking to my mother about her actually. How I thought I had screwed everything up. Then out of nowhere her house elf announced a visitor, and it was Ginny. I went to meet her and she snubbed me." He had the faintest smile on his lips. "Said that she wasn't here for me, and to kindly direct her to my mother. I lead the way then she shut the door in my face. They were in there for two hours."

Hermione just stared at him with her mouth hanging wide open. She never once questioned Ginny's motives or bravery. She had courage Hermione only dreamed about. "What did they talk about?!"

"I have no idea." He said shaking his head. "Neither one of them ever told me. I've asked several times... I can be annoyingly persistent." He looked up at her and flashed a smile. "After they were done talking Ginny found me in the library. I was pissed of course, but she walked right up to me and hugged me... then she said that she was here for me now. In the softest voice I had ever heard. I cried for a good hour on her shoulder. She never once judged me, or my fear, or anything regarding my insecurity about not being able to solve this. She's been going for regular visits ever since."

"I love her." Hermione blurted out.

Draco just nodded. "Part of me does too. She's so damn stubborn it's endearing."

Hermione nodded back with a small laugh. "Oh she is very stubborn!"

Draco met her eyes again and couldn't seem to stop. Hermione wanted nothing more than to lean across the table and kiss him, but she wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. She went back to puzzle and he did as well once he realized he had abandoned it while he was lost in thought.

"Theo said she was getting better at one point?"

"I thought she was." He reached across the table for a piece that caught his eye and snapped it together with his line of pieces. The look of accomplishment on his face melted her heart. "But then she got worse. Much weaker than she has ever been. It scares me."

"I know." She said softly. She reached for his hand and once they touched he squeezed it tight. "Come." She said gently.

She stood and walked around the table to him and took his hand. She guided them to his bedroom. "I'm going to change." She said softly.

"Okay."

She picked up her bag and went into the bathroom. She pulled out soft blue plaid pajama shorts and a light blue tank top. Once she removed the pins from her hair she threw it back in a messy bun and opened the door. She gave him a smile and went back in to brush her teeth.

She was surprised when he joined her. He had already changed into grey plaid shorts and a white t shirt. It felt so right. It was such a small thing to do, brush their teeth together, but it felt so normal. She smiled to herself then left him while she made her way to the bed. She noticed he had already opened the balcony doors. It made her heart flip knowing he already knew how she liked to sleep.

He slid in next to her, loving the feeling of her curling right up to him. It made his heart flip. He don't know it could do that. His arms went around her before he knew what he was doing, then he froze.

"You said you sleep in bed with Theo?"

"Yup." She nestled a little closer.

"Do you... do this with him?"

"What? Snuggle? Yes."

So this wasn't because of him then, this was just something she did.

"Hey." She looked up at him.

"What?" He said sharper than he meant to.

She ignored his tone. "I snuggle with Theo because I am comfortable with him. That's all."

He nodded. He obviously knew there wasn't more, but it just stung that this wasn't reserved just for him. Before he could even register the movement she had sat up and flung herself across him, straddling his waist.

"Hermione what-"

She cut him off with a harsh, desperate kiss.

He stayed frozen for a moment not realizing what happened. His hands slowly came up to her waist, pulling her closer. "Hermione." He breathed.

"Yes, Draco?" She said in a breathy, sexy voice. It sent shivers down his body.

Her hands went to his neck, getting lost in his hair. He let out a small moan without realizing it. She deepened the kiss, not knowing how far she was going to push tonight, but not wanting to stop. One hand slid down his body, reaching his waist and she slipped a hand up his shirt, caressing all those beautiful muscles.

Draco didn't dare move. If he did then he knew his hands would instantly be in places they shouldn't be. The moment she touched his skin it was on fire. Everywhere her fingers touched he felt the inferno of his want. His muscles tensed, enjoying the touch. She tugged up his shirt a little more to reach his chest, dragging her nails softly across him. His brain was screaming at him, _this damn shirt is in the way!_ He immediately sat up never breaking the kiss. Hermione seemed to understand and ripped his shirt off, leaving his lips just long enough to pull it off him and then wrapped herself around him.

He loved the feel of her against his skin. He could feel her curves through her very thin tank top. He decided then that this was the only thing he ever wanted her to wear while she was here. He wanted more. He wanted to feel her skin against his. She had way too many clothes on. His hands moved to her waist to pull her tank off when it hit him what they were doing. He broke the kiss and stared at her panting.

She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his. "I know you wanted slow, I just wanted to show you that I want this. That you mean something to me. Something that I don't want or seek from anyone else."

He nodded. How did she always seem to know what to say? His arms held her a little tighter. She slowly moved off of him, letting her body fit into his.

She loved that he left his shirt off. She could feel his arousal, and tried not to let it get to her. She wondered how long he would make her wait. Their breathing eventually evened out and Hermione could feel herself becoming tired.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here. I feel better than I have all week."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. It's okay to lean on me, Draco." She said quietly. She nuzzled closer to him, letting him know she was serious.

Draco could feel the moment she drifted off to sleep. He squeezed her a little tighter, and she left out a soft sigh. He laid awake, trying to figure out how to do this. How does he go against everything his family is supposed to stand for?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Hermione woke up in the morning she didn't want to leave the bed. She looked to the balcony doors and could just see the first streaks of morning. Draco was still asleep so she laid as still as she could and watched him. He was laying on his stomach with both arms under his pillow. Their legs were tangled together and she slowly moved her calf against his, loving the feel of him. He let out a sleepy moan then shifted so he was on his side. His eyes weren't open but he reached for her, and she immediately curled up close to him, letting her cheek rest on his chest.

"Good morning." He said in a raspy voice.

She smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"I have no idea. Very early. I'm not even sure the sun is up."

He groaned. "Why do you wake up so early?!" He whined.

"I didn't say we had to get up."

"Mmmm. I like that idea."

They stayed in bed for the next few hours. Sometimes talking, sometimes saying nothing at all, but the entire time holding each other. Hermione couldn't block out the giddy feeling she felt bubbling up inside of her.

"Are you working today?"

"I would normally, but it would just make me miserable. I don't want to ruin anything."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled. "I'm too relaxed to argue."

"Good. Make me breakfast." She gave her best smirk, which she knew was nowhere close to what Draco could do.

"Pfft. Pitiful. Clearly I need to teach you some things." He tugged her arm and pulled her out of bed.

They went down to the kitchen and he made omelets with a few leftovers while she toasted some bread.

They sat at the kitchen island, still in their pajamas.

"When did you want to head back?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Oh! I have to let Ginny know." She shot up and ran to the floo.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione." Harry answered.

"Hi, Harry." She said warmly. "Is Ginny around?"

"I don't know... is this about how I'm getting conned into hanging with 'the boys'?"

She smiled shyly. "That had nothing to do with me! That was all Luna, I swear!"

"Mhm."

"Harry, where is Ginny?"

"Hermione?" She heard her say from behind Harry.

"Ginny! Hey! I invited Daphne and Astoria to go with us tonight. They've actually heard of this place Luna wants to take us to, and thought we could meet for dinner or something before we go out."

"That's a great idea! Meet at your place?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Yes, how's five?"

"Great! We'll see you then!"

"I haven't agreed to anything yet!" Harry said from behind them.

Before he could argue anymore Hermione left the floo.

"Well?" Draco asked as Hermione sat back down next to him.

"Everyone will be there at five." She smiled brightly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He chuckled. "Doesn't sound like Potter is too enthused."

Hermione just waved her hand. "He's all talk."

"I could have told you that!"

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure why she had to get ready like she was going somewhere. Draco insisted that he had the perfect plan to fill their lazy day they were having. She wasn't quite sure if he understood the point behind a lazy day. She put her hair in a bun and went back downstairs.

"You look dashing." She said as she walked up to Draco. She would never get enough of him when he wore casual clothes. There was just something about him in jeans and a t shirt. His navy blue shirt was amazingly soft, and made his eyes look even brighter.

"You look very nice." He said softly.

Hermione looked down at her outfit. She had simple dark blue skinny jeans and a cream colored tank with wide straps. It was one of her favorites because it felt so soft and it was longer and dressier than her more casual shirts. Her black strappy sandals and black bangles looked nice she thought. Good thing she had them from work yesterday.

"Ready to go?"

"I don't even know what we're doing!"

"I know you'll love it. It's nothing spectacular though, so just relax."

Draco lead her outside and without warning grabbed her waist tightly and disaparated.

"Draco!" She squealed when they had landed.

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Liar." She couldn't help but smile back. "Where are we?"

"Come." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the dark barn looking building. She noticed there were lots of people around. Muggles. She looked in every direction trying to figure out where they were.

It was a very beautiful place with stone walkways and colorful gardens.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked in an amused voice.

She ignored him. Of course she hadn't, or she would have said so. She spun around to face another building and spotted a large wooden sign. "Chilford Hall" she read aloud. She looked at him.

"This is my winery."

"This- you... this is yours?!"

"Yes."

"We could have walked here, you know." She huffed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

She shook her head and continued to look around until they went inside. They walked into a store that looked like a mix between a gift shop and a tasting bar. Draco led her to the tasting counter.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" The girl behind the counter said cheerfully.

"Hello there." Draco gave a flashy smile. "We have a private tour scheduled with Oliver for this afternoon."

"Of course, may I please have a name?"

"Malfoy."

Her head snapped up. "As in..."

Draco gave her a wink.

"Sir, yes of course. I will alert him of your arrival!"

"Thank you, please take your time."

"Flirt." Hermione said to him as they waited at the counter.

He gave her a devilish grin.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione turned to see an older, yet very good looking man walking towards them.

"Mr. Poole." Draco extended his hand.

"Oliver, please. It's a pleasure." He turned his attention to Hermione.

"Hermione." She offered her hand and he kissed her knuckles.

"Pleasure." He said sincerely. The moment the man let go of her hand Draco grabbed it and held it tightly. She couldn't help but smile.

Oliver didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. "Married?" He asked as they walked towards the back of the building.

"No, were on a date." Hermione said casually. She glanced over to Draco.

"Second one." He clarified, looking her way as well.

"Well then, I'll try and make your tour exceptional."

They started with a walk through the vineyards. Hermione loved the fresh smell of each one of the rows the walked in. Oliver explained all of the different grapes that they used to make their wines, which ones tended to be more sweet or sour, how they prune the vines, and several other facts about the harvest season. She was fascinated to find that they also had orchards of apples and cherries.

They walked over towards another building where the wine was made and bottled.

"The vineyard was lovely." Hermione said to Oliver. "Very well cared for."

"The previous owners had very high standards. When they initially purchased the property they had intended to use it strictly for a restaurant. The vines were established about a decade later. It only grew from there, you can credit much of its success to their strict attitude towards business as well as customer service."

"Why did they sell?"

"Retirement." He said fondly. "I couldn't say if it was ever meant to be a family business, but they did have several children and grandchildren."

Oliver explained as they walked in that this was where the pressing, fermentation, and blending took place. Once inside the building Hermione gasped at the massive tanks that housed the juice from all of the different fruits. They watched from behind a glass wall as the grapes were pressed. He explained how alcohol was made from the juice and how much sugar was needed to start the process. Hermione didn't bother to try and hide her fascination. She loved anything that had to do with learning something knew. She blurted out her questions, and Oliver patiently answered them.

Draco thought that this would be a nice way to pass the time, but the more he watched Hermione the more he was pleased with his choice of how to spend their day. He had barely left the house all week, and this was more than a reward to him. He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness to learn and understand the entire process. She loved learning new things and as he watched her he felt a sense of pride that he was the one to introduce her to something new.

The tour continued on to the filtering and bottle rooms, and finally the large warehouse where they aged their wines. Once they exited they were lead back to the shop.

"And that completes your tour." Oliver said proudly.

"I'm very impressed!" Hermione said excitedly. She turned to Draco. "That was fascinating!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You should visit our bistro. You can sample any of the wines that you have learned about today."

"Wow, really?"

"I did plan on that, if you're up to it." Draco said casually.

"Of course!" She turned back to Oliver. "Thank you, Oliver. It was a wonderful tour, I loved every minute! You're very knowledgeable."

"I try." He said humbly. "You both have been wonderful guests."

Draco thanked and tipped the man, then headed back to the shop. Hermione browsed for a few moments before a young woman came up to them informing them that a private table had been reserved for them at the bistro, and to take their time here.

"Perks of being the owner." He took her by the hand and walked over to the bistro. They were lead to their table towards the back. It was cleverly separated from the rest of the tables by a wall of smaller wine barrels, offering a good amount of privacy, yet didn't feel too secluded. She very much liked the setup of the restaurant. The tables had heavy chestnut colored chairs and thick white table cloths with bright green napkins. It all felt very warm to her, she loved everything about it.

A perky waitress came over and introduced herself as Bridgett. Hermione thought she was rather young, but once she began talking about the wine selections she clearly knew what she was talking about. Draco ordered a flight of different wines for each of them to sample, and also a platter of some sort.

"What did you just order us? I barely had time to look at a menu!"

"Have you ever heard of _Amuse-bouche_?"

She stared at him.

He let out a small laugh. "I ordered an assortment of one bite dishes. There's seven different choices and I got us each one. Trust me, you will like it."

She smiled at him. "Draco, I've such a good time. This was a great idea." Her words were full of sincerity and affection.

"I've never been on a tour before."

"Really? You own this place! You've never even seen it?!"

"I didn't say that." He said playfully. "I've just never been on a tour. I loved watching you." He said as an afterthought.

"It was fascinating!"

Draco listened to every word she had to say about how much she liked it. They talked and laughed, he never would have guessed this was how his weekend was going to turn out.

Their flights and food came at the same time and Hermione stared down at everything sitting on the table. It was very fancy.

Draco couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. "Here." He said pointing to one glass on her flight. "The wines are arranged from dry to sweet. Start with dry first then work your way down as you sample the food. Try it with one first." He pointed to a stuffed mushroom. He picked up the mushroom on his plate and popped it into his mouth then drank the wine he had pointed to on her flight.

She did the same and he loved that her eyes got wide. She sipped the wine and clearly enjoyed the pairing. "Oh, wow."

"You like it?"

"I do! How did you know to do that?"

"Dry wines go best with roasted vegetables or fish. The mushroom was also stuffed with hard cheeses which also pair well." He shrugged. "The way I was raised I suppose had a little to do with it."

"Mmm. What's next?"

They worked their way down the flight of wines and sampled each bite on their plates. Their last choice was a sweet white wine and two desserts.

"What are these?" She pointed to the four grapes that were speared with fancy toothpicks.

"Caramel apple grapes."

"Ooo. What do you have?"

"Creme brûlée. Have you ever had it?"

"No." She said breathlessly.

"It's delicious. Here." He broke that beautiful hard layer of sugar, and dipped his spoon in. He then held it to her mouth so she could take a bite. Her eyes rolled back as her mouth slowly came off the spoon. Draco thought it was quite erotic, and had to look away to get his brain back in check. "Oh, that's heaven." She said after she tasted her wine.

He cleared his throat and forced his best smile. "I'm becoming quite fond of it myself." She looked down at the small bowl, and noticed he didn't try any yet. She was confused by what he meant but didn't want to figure it out. She popped a grape into her mouth. "Ooo!" She said excitedly. "Try one!" She held one out to him and watched as his teeth scraped against the toothpick to pull the grape off. _Oh wow,_ she thought to herself. _That was sexy_.

"These are good." He said, completely oblivious to her growing lust.

"My favorite so far." She said quietly with a smile.

Draco paid their bill and also purchased three bottles of wine on their way out. He decided they could just walk back to his cottage, since it really was right next door.

"Draco, this has been amazing!"

"I know." He laced his fingers with hers as they walked. "Thank you."

"What?" That caught her off guard. He was the one that planned everything.

"For this day, this time. I've been so engrossed in research that I have barely left the house all week."

"Well, I'm glad to be a welcomed distraction." She reached across to put her other hand on his forearm as they walked, pulling herself just a touch closer to him.

She never wanted this to end, she realized. It was so easy when they were alone. She wondered when they would try to face the wizarding world. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to ruin their day so she just pushed it aside for now.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked instead.

He glanced at his watch and groaned. "Damn it, I forgot about that mess."

She giggled. "It won't be that bad. You like Harry well enough, and I know you'll like George."

"Actually, I've always thought that he and his brother were rather funny. Some of their pranks were epic."

Hermione smiled at that. She loved learning new things about him. "Tonight... try not to mention Fred. If you can. It's still..."

"Fresh. I could understand that. I know it's not the same, but Severus was my godfather. I know what it's like to lose someone that you thought would be in your life for a long time."

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. "Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He said softly.

They stood there a moment longer then he gestured for them to keep walking.

"You could tell me about him, if it would help." She said after a while.

Draco looked at her. "He wasn't the nicest fellow to you."

"We obviously knew two very different people. You can tell me all the things you liked about him."

Theo was right, Draco thought to himself. She really tried to see the good in everything.

Once they got back Draco set the bag of wine bottles on the kitchen counter and they went upstairs. Hermione plopped onto the bed and Draco laid down beside her.

"What now?" He asked.

"It's what? 2:30? I'd like to use that wonderful tub of yours."

"Whatever you want. Oh! I picked up some of those things you like to put in the water from Astoria. She told me what you usually get."

"Aww, how Hufflepuff of you." She said with fake sincerity.

"Nonsense. I only bought them so you come over. It's a very Slytherin thing to do. For my benefit only." He huffed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I have to figure out what the hell we're going to eat tonight. Why does Theo never have food?!"

"Because he hates being home." She said sadly. "He's gotten better now that I live there too, and I buy groceries. He can at least function when I'm not there. I worry about if he's really okay or just faking it."

"Don't doubt yourself." Draco said promptly. "You help. You help a lot. Theo's always been sort of a loner. It's so easy to get caught up in that mindset." He added quietly.

Draco thought back to his sixth year at Hogwarts. He knew very well how easy it is to be so lost inside your own despair that you can't even see the light anymore. After a bit he realized that Hermione was staring at him with something different in her eyes. He hopped off the bed in a rush. "I'll start the water for you."

Draco practically ran into the bathroom and took a deep breath. He started the water and picked up a few of those melts she liked and watched the bubbles foam up. He hadn't even heard her come in he was so lost in thought. He felt warm hands on the small of his back, then snake around to his waist. She leaned her cheek against his back and let out a deep breath. He turned in her arms and wrapped his own around her.

"I don't care, you know." She paused to see if he would react. "About the things you did. You aren't that person to me anymore."

"You don't know even half the things I have done, Hermione."

"Maybe that's true." She looked up into his eyes. "It won't change my mind though."

He wanted to believe her so bad. "You better get in before all of your bubbles disappear." He squeezed her lightly. "I'll be downstairs."

* * *

Hermione eased into the water. It felt so nice. She could feel the stress and worry leaving her body. She knew Draco had modified the melts somehow. It made her smile. What was she going to do with him?

Draco sat downstairs trying not to think about what Hermione just said. They had a great night, and a great day, and in a few hours he was going to most likely get drunk and that was just fine with him. He needed something to keep his mind busy. Food. He was supposed to bring food. What was an easy way to feed people? He certainly wasn't cooking. He could always order something. Theo mentioned pizza. And he really liked desserts. If this was meant to be operation-don't-let-Theo-be-lonely then he had to bring dessert too.

He ran back upstairs. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever had pizza?"

She laughed. "Yes, Draco I have."

"Should I get that tonight?"

"Do you know how?"

Pfft. Of course not! He sank down to the floor and leaned against the wall. "Well, no."

"I can take of it if you want."

"Should I bring something sweet? Theo would eat dessert for every meal if he could get away with it."

"Did you know he asked me on Thursday to make pancakes for breakfast? So when he woke up I had them ready and he put frosting and sprinkles on them?!"

"You're joking... that sounds gross."

"Right?!" She laughed. He ate them all through. "How are you going to get dessert?"

"I could go to that bakery I like. They have all kinds of things there."

"That's a really good idea."

"Yea?" He smiled. "I'll do that then. I should be back soon then, okay?"

"Okay."

He peaked in. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly.

She looked over. "I'll be fine. Go."

A half an hour later, Draco finally got back with two boxes of brownies. He had a sweet tooth too, and wasn't about to let Theo have all the fun. He set them in the fridge then went upstairs. He peaked inside the bedroom. Nothing. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He walked to the bathroom door. "You're still in there?!"

"I was just thinking about getting out. I've had to reheat the water once already." She said with what he knew was a pout.

"It's almost 3:30."

"Alright, alright. I'll be down in a minute."

He smiled and shut the door. He hurried to the closet to change his shirt then left to wait for her downstairs.

She came down in the same clothes she had before and her hair was still pulled back. She had her bag with her. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear tonight." She said as she walked up to him. "I want to head home now so I can find something."

"Mind if I come?"

"I was hoping you would. You should be able to hide those in my bag. Unless you're coming back."

"No, I'm good." He put them in her bag then they headed to the floo.

"You changed."

"Just my shirt."

She ran her fingers along his chest. He had a very dark grey dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He left it untucked which Hermione decided she liked very much. "I like it."

Draco sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I will miss you too." Her arms wrapped around him as she rested her cheek on his chest. "I don't know if I'm coming back here tonight."

"I don't know if _I'm_ coming back here tonight either." He joked. "It's been while since I've drank... and now I'll have to put up with Potter and a Weasley."

Hermione smiled into his chest. "Why do you act like you don't like each other?"

"Old times sake." He looked down at her and gave her a playful smile. "Let's go, before I decide to not let you leave me."

As they both entered the living room at Hermione and Theo's she looked around for him. "Theo?" She walked into the kitchen and saw he wasn't there. She looked back to Draco who shrugged and took her bag from her to put the boxes of brownies in the fridge.

"Theo?" She called a little louder. Still nothing. She went to the bedroom. If he wasn't there then he wasn't home. The door was open a crack and she peaked inside. He had the balcony doors open and he had several pillows piled up all around him on the bed. She smiled and tip toed in to check if he was sleeping.

"Theo?" She whispered.

She moved the pillows away from him and curled into him. His arm came around her instantly.

"Hey." He whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Hi. Everything okay?"

He squeezed her a little. "Missed you. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Did something happen?"

"No. I just missed you."

She looked at him skeptically, which made him smile. "I swear, love. I just couldn't sleep. I was tired and I took a nap. What time is it, anyway?"

"3:30. Something like that."

"Oh. Wow. I came in to lay down at eleven."

She giggled. "I missed you, too."

Draco stood outside the door listening. He had never known Theo to act this way with anyone else, it was like he depended on her. He suddenly felt like an ass for being jealous of their relationship.

"You know Draco is listening, right?" He heard Theo say.

"Yes. He's been standing outside."

Draco just shook his head. "How did you know?" He asked before he walked in. Once he rounded the door frame he stopped and stared at them. They were lying in bed together, not a single inch of space between them.

"Do we have to get up?" Theo whined. He didn't move a muscle.

"Yes. I have to find something to wear." Draco noticed she didn't move either.

"Draco, it's rude to stare." Theo said.

"Your eyes aren't even open!"

"So you are staring!"

"I hate you."

Theo chuckled. "You had your time with your girlfriend, she's mine now. Go away."

Hermione snorted, but got up and left the bed. She walked to Draco and held her face very close to his, silently asking for a kiss.

"After I caught you in bed with another man? Pfft." He walked out of the bedroom with his head held high.

She turned and smirked at Theo.

"Are you gonna let him get away with that?!"

Before she could think of anything better she disaparated and with a small _pop_ appeared right in front of him at the end of the hallway.

Draco jumped. "Christ, Her-"

She cut him off with a kiss. She pressed her body against his and wrapped herself around him. When she broke the kiss he was panting.

"If you two lovebirds are quite finished." Theo called from the door frame of the bedroom. He liked using Draco's words against him.

Hermione pulled herself free of Draco but held his hand. "Come on. Help me find something to wear." And she dragged him back into the bedroom.

Hermione pulled out a few outfits she thought were club appropriate and tried them on. The first one was a very short black cocktail dress that Draco loved until he realized other men would see her in it. Theo picked a tight fitted Lacey red halter dress. Hermione liked it on her but Draco also shot that one down.

"Why is he even here?!" Theo asked with annoyance.

"He's helping." She said simply. Not bothering to turn around.

"He doesn't like anything you've picked out! Got anything that resembles a bloody parka?! I'm sure he'd like that!"

"Do you have one?" Draco asked innocently, mostly just to annoy Theo.

"Here!" She said as she pulled something off a hanger. "I like this one, be right back!" And she ran into the bathroom.

Theo glared at Draco.

"What?"

"She's going to make anything look sexy, get over it already!"

Draco huffed. "No. She's-"

"She's what?"

 _Mine_. He wanted to say. "She'll have drunk men hanging all over her. No." He said firmly.

"Mhm."

They sat in silence until she came out of the bathroom with the new outfit on.

"Well?" She said nervously. She bit her bottom lip and Draco forced himself to look elsewhere. When he trusted himself to look at her again his breath caught. She was gorgeous. She had picked a dark green, of the shoulder tunic dress with three quarter sleeves. The fabric of the dress was tight around her thighs to look like a mini skirt and Draco noticed how wonderful it made her legs look. The top of it was more lose and flowed freely.

"I love it!" Theo said enthusiastically.

"Yea? I like it too." She looked at Draco.

"Stunning." It was the only thing his brain could manage.

"Shoes?" Theo asked.

"The black peep toes." Draco said instantly.

Theo and Hermione both stared at him.

Draco felt himself flush. Damn it. "You know, the ones you wore to the ceremony." He said as casually as he could.

They went to the living room while Hermione finished getting ready.

"So." Theo said as he eyed Draco. "Good evening I take it?"

Despite himself Draco smiled. "I owe you."

Theo just waved his hand. "I didn't do anything the two of you weren't already thinking. She's been waiting to see you all week. If I didn't suggest it she would just sit around waiting for you and you would still be locked up in the dungeon."

"It's not a dungeon." Draco said rolling his eyes. "You know why I didn't see her all week."

"I do." Theo said with seriousness. "But that doesn't mean you can't talk to her every once in a while. Stop for lunch, send her a bloody owl?!"

"Look, I openly said I have no idea what I'm doing, give me a break. I hardly think I should be taking advice from you anyway."

"I'll have you know that my relationship is doing just fine."

"Yea? What's his name?"

Theo sneered. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Mhm."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she came into the living room.

"Just Theo's m-" Draco felt like the air had been sucked right out of him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was perfectly straight and she had kept her makeup neutral. Her lips looked pink and full and kissable and Draco couldn't tear his eyes from her even if he wanted to. She wore those amazing black peep toe heels and her jewelry was all black as well. He stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You look so beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you."

He could feel her blush and it drove him wild. "I'm really going to miss you, now."

"Mmm. Maybe I will come over tonight."

"Still the room." Theo chimed in.

She smiled and reluctantly pulled away from him. "Everyone should be here soon."

Hermione started to transfer things from her larger purse and put them in a much smaller purse. Draco didn't understand the point of that. He looked over to the floo as Ginny and Harry arrived.

"Hermione you look amazing!" Ginny squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Ginny had on the exact same dress as Hermione, only hers was a rich navy blue. Hermione thought it really brought out the rich red of her hair, which was straightened and pined back on one side.

"Nice dress, Ginny." Draco said politely.

"It was the only thing I could get away with wearing." She answered.

"That's not entirely true." Harry piped up. Before he could defend himself further Daphne and Astoria flooed in, with George right behind them.

Daphne chose a very simple red spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body and ended mid-thigh. Her hair was in a very fancy twist and she had pearls on the ends of the pins holding her hair in place.

Astoria chose a strapless cocktail dress in a deep purple color. It was draped in small pleats and she dressed it up with a wide black belt. She wore her hair pinned to one side and let it fall over her shoulder in a heavy waterfall.

"You both look amazing!" Hermione gawked.

"Thanks." Astoria said warmly. "Thank you for inviting us!"

"You have the same dresses on." Daphne said with a smile.

"Not planned, honest." Ginny said. "Just waiting on Luna, right?"

Luna and Blaise walked out of the floo hand in hand. She wore a very bright teal colored satin halter dress that had a huge teal bow on her chest. It was fitted to her chest and waist then flared out at her hips, falling just above her knees. Hermione smiled. It was so Luna, but she made it look good. Her long blonde hair was curled and fell freely.

"What the hell?! Did you all need an escort?!" Theo said, getting grumpy at the amount of people now in his living room.

"I don't!" Astoria piped up.

Theo smiled at her and walked over. "I like you."

"Draco, you can go with Harry to get the pizza." Hermione said decisively.

"Why are you getting a pizza?!" Theo demanded. He had a bad feeling about it this.

"Guys night in, Mate!" George came over and smacked him on the back. "You've been selected as the host."

"Wonderful." He glared at Hermione. "I thought you loved me." He pouted.

"I do love you." She wrapped her arms around him. "Therefore, I'm not letting you sit home alone."

Despite his attempt at a sour mood he smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I have some wonderful beverages waiting to be enjoyed." Blaise added.

"That helps!" Theo said.

"Let's go Malfoy." Harry sighed.

"Why do I even have to go now since you took care of it already?!"

"Because you're paying!" Harry answered.

Theo couldn't help but laugh. He watched Draco and Harry apparate away, then turned to everyone in the room. "You ladies look lovely. What are your plans then?"

"Oh we're going to dinner first!" Daphne piped up. "We have reservations for seven pm at _Buddha Bar_."

Before Hermione could ask what that was Blaise was all over her.

" _Buddha Bar_?! How the hell did you manage a reservation this late?!"

Before Daphne could answer, the floo glowed that bright green and Bill and Fleur stepped out.

"Hello everyone. Sorry we're late. I had to make sure the portkey was ready." Bill said to the group.

"Fleur!" Hermione rushed to her. "I didn't know you were coming!"

She marveled at the stunning dress she had on. Her hair was perfectly straight and went well with her peach colored cocktail dress. It was strapless and had a sweetheart top with an ivory lace overlay.

"Daphnee's idea." She said with a smile.

"What portkey?" Ginny asked, coming up to hug both of them.

Daphne and Astoria began to grin like idiots. "Surprise!"

Everyone just stared at them.

"We're going to Paris!" Daphne squealed.

"No way!" Hermione shouted.

"Shut up!" Ginny said at the same time.

"Yes! We we're all at shell cottage when we got Hermione's owl about going out." Daphne started.

"And then we decided we might as well make a night of it and go out to dinner too!" Astoria butted in. "But we didn't know where to go."

"Zo I sent an owl to a friend." Fleur said with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry... what?" Blaise said.

"Ze owner iz a friend of my mother's. Zey went to school together."

"No way." Blaise said with his brows raised.

"I knew you had something planned." Luna turned to Blaise.

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"You tried to hide it. I told you the air around you had been different."

"I should really know better." Blaise kissed them top of Luna's head and smiled. "You deserved a surprise as well."

Everyone was still staring at Luna and Blaise when Draco and Harry came back.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked when he saw everyone was staring and no one was talking.

"Of course. Hello Draco. Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna." They said at the same time.

"Draco, can we talk for a moment?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sure." He took the pizzas Harry was holding and led her out into the kitchen.

"Where are they going?" Daphne asked.

Ginny sighed. "She's probably telling him about Paris, and telling him it wasn't her idea so he shouldn't be mad about it."

Theo ran his hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked the moment they were alone.

"Well? Daphne and Fleur have decided that we're going to dinner in... in Paris." She watched his face, trying to see how upset he would be that she wasn't even going to be in the country. He was a very jealous man and...

"Hermione-"

"I had no idea, I swear!"

Draco's face changed instantly. "Why do you think I'm upset?"

"Because I know how you can be when something happens that you can't control." She said quietly.

Draco sighed. This wasn't going well at all.

"Hermione, I'm not upset. I helped Bill get the international portkey. He said that Fleur had connections and made a reservation so I petitioned the Ministry for a portkey."

"You did?! How? When did you set this up?!"

"Yes, I did. What good is being a Malfoy if I never get to use the name to my advantage?" He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I am certainly surprised." She smiled.

"I'm trying Hermione. I'm trying to be better."

Hermione kissed him then. She wrapped herself around him and let herself sink into that wonderful feeling she only felt when she was with him.

If they had been paying better attention they would have seen Theo watching them. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he left them alone.

"They're fine." Theo announced with a smile. "Just... sorting some things out."

Hermione and Draco came back out a moment later with huge smiles on their faces.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as she sat on the arm of the sofa, Draco taking the spot next to her and putting one arm around her hip.

Daphne looked over to Draco.

He cleared his throat. "Well, you have your dinner reservations of course. Then you're going to _Club Tira_ , and since I have no idea how long you will be there, you also have a suite at _The Eiffel_."

"Ze Eiffel?!" Fleur asked with a shocked face. "Draco!"

"Yes?"

"You got us a hotel?!" Hermione said turning to him.

"I did. I wanted you to have fun. Your portkey home doesn't leave until Sunday at four pm. But if you wanted to leave earlier, just let me know."

She looked around the room... all the boys had smiles, so clearly they all knew about these plans. The girls looked a mix of shocked and excited.

"I have nothing packed!"

Theo cleared his throat. When Hermione looked over she saw six small suitcases next to him. "You ladies better get going. So you can check in and all." He gave her a wink and a very affectionate smile.

She looked from Theo to Draco, trying not to be an emotional mess.

"Bill, you knew?" Fleur asked.

"I did. You deserve some time out... with friends." He said sincerely.

Ginny and Harry seemed to be having their own private conversation as well, along with George, Daphne and Astoria.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione whispered to Draco and Theo.

"Say you'll go, and you will have fun." Theo said softly, giving her a hug.

When he let go, Draco was smiling at her. "Think of it as an apology? I'm sorry for being an ass and hurting you, and I really wanted to make it up to you. I want you to have a good time."

She engulfed him in a hug and several kisses. "I will. Thank you."

"Ready, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!"

"The portkey is the coffee mug there on the table. It will take you directly outside of the hotel." Bill said.

"Take these with you." Draco handed each of them a seemingly ordinary bracelet. "It will allow you entrance into the hotel." He checked his watch. "5:28. You leave in two minutes."

The girls all said their goodbyes quickly and each grabbed their luggage. They each touched the coffee cup and waited for the unpleasant feeling of being sucked away.

 **A/N: I really loved this chapter. The day date with Draco and Hermione was very fun to write, I was craving some intimacy between them! Also, _Chilford Hall_ is a real winery that I have absolutely nothing to do with. I just googled a few places and decided to keep the name and some of the back story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You know..." Harry said to the group once the girls had left. "I really do hate you right now." He turned to Draco.

"For what?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to top this?!"

Draco smirked. "I had to beat you in something for once, Potter."

"So what the hell _are_ we going to do?!" Theo asked the moment Draco and Potter finished their little lovers quarrel.

"Well, Draco bought three pizzas." Harry answered. "Blaise, you have alcohol?"

"Never leave home without it!"

"I say we eat, I'm starving." George said to the group, walking right passed them into the kitchen.

The rest of them followed as Draco and Theo instinctively went to grab plates and glasses.

"What are you doing?" George asked them.

"Getting plates. Obviously."

"Why do we need plates?"

"Because we're civilized." Theo said in a dignified tone. "I have some beer in the fridge."

"Do I need to pour it in a glass?" George said sarcastically.

Blaise and Harry laughed. "Grab a slice and throw it on your plate." Harry said. "Are we eating in the dining room?"

"Yes. I have white furniture, and I don't trust you barbarians."

Once they were all settled and eating and drinking, things seemed to relax. Blaise handed each person a firewhiskey and a beer.

"Think we've shocked them?" Bill asked.

"Oh, I'm certain!" Theo said with a smile. "There's no way they saw all of this coming."

"I'm sure Daphne is hoping you'll be an ass more often, Malfoy. So she gets trips like this." George said with a wink.

"I see several in her future!" Harry added.

Draco just laughed, he was probably right.

"So! You and Luna?" Draco said to Blaise.

Blaise couldn't hide his smile. "Yea, who would've thought?"

"No one." The all said at the same time.

Blaise chuckled. "She's different, interesting. I like her."

"I've always had a soft spot for her." Harry said. "She knows way more than she lets on."

"Wasn't she a Ravenclaw?" Bill asked.

"She was." Harry answered. "She found a horcrux just before the battle at Hogwarts."

"What?!" Blasie shouted.

"Well." Harry said before he took a long drink from his beer. "I shouldn't say found it, but knew how I would find it."

"Where was it? What was it?" Blaise asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. I found it in the room of requirement."

"That's what you were doing?! Trying to find a bloody horcrux?!" Draco gasped.

"Yea." Harry laughed.

"Wow." Blaise was clearly impressed. "She never talks about it. The war."

"Might be my fault." Draco said.

"How do you figure?!" Theo asked sarcastically.

Draco glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure she's passed that." Blaise said with a wave of his hand. "She's very forgiving. I've never met anyone like her. But, enough about me. I want to know how the Weasley's are fairing with your relationship." He looked over to George.

"Don't know." He continued to eat his pizza.

Bill just rolled his eyes. "George doesn't go over much anymore. He usually stays with us at shell cottage. Fleur and Daphne really seem to get along."

"Yea, probably because they're both outcasts." George added grimly.

"Outcasts?" Draco was confused. "She's your wife."

"Yes. But she was not accepted by my family for quite some time. They thought her to be vain and insensitive because of her bluntness."

"Must be a French thing." Theo gave Draco a wink.

Draco ignored him. "That's ridiculous."

Bill just nodded. "They eventually came around."

"Doesn't leave much hope for me then." Draco added glumly.

"Why would you care?" Blaise asked.

"Because Hermione is family." George said simply. "I for one, am looking forward to the day she brings you home."

Harry groaned.

"What?! It'll be great! Walking in with a Slytherin on my arm, everyone will be shocked... until you show up." He gave Draco a wink.

"Make sure you tell me when this is. Charlie too." Bill said. "It will be epic."

"How is that that the snakes can accept the Lions but the lions can't accept the snakes?!" Theo asked.

"Because we snakes are snakes." Blaise said. "We've never been good at that hero nonsense."

"That's not true." George said. "Daphne's told me things. That's not true at all." He added sincerely.

Theo smiled at him. "I might like you."

They continued their banter until two pizzas were finished off. Draco brought out the brownies which made Theo giddy. George suggested they take a stroll down memory lane and play a game of exploding snap.

"Oh man, it's been years!" Bill said.

"Don't show your age, old man." George slapped him on the back.

"Let's make it interesting. For every point you take a shot." Blaise suggested.

"Oh this isn't gonna be good." Harry moaned.

"What, can't hold your liquor, Potter? Draco mocked.

"Alright Malfoy. You're on. Fifty galleons says I win."

"Deal!"

"Does everything have to be a pissing contest with you two?!" Theo barked.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. "Yes!" They said in unison.

Theo shuffled the cards while Blaise prepared the shots. Once things were situated he dealt the cards.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

"You're an idiot." Harry said, but laughed anyway.

They each stacked their cards in a pile in front of them.

"Dealer starts." Theo said. When no one objected the game began. They each went around the table, flipping their cards trying to spot a match. They went around twice before George spotted one, tapping one of Blaise's cards with his wand.

"Bugger!" Blaise shouted.

George and Harry took their turns quickly. Before Theo could go Harry's card he just flipped exploded.

"Damn it!" Harry said.

"Better pay attention Potter!" Draco mused. "Weasley, take your shot!"

"Right!" George reached over and slammed a shot of firewhiskey.

They continued on. Draco scored three points, Harry two, and Bill two before another card exploded... then another.

"Losing focus boys!" Bill said to the group.

Blaise scored the next two points and Theo finally scored one. Before they knew it cards were exploding more often than they could score points. Theo scored two more, and took his shots but missed the card he just played explode. Draco scored another point and so did Harry.

"I'm winning!" Draco shouted.

Bill then scored three points right in a row before another card exploded. "Not anymore!"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Not entirely."

Two more cards exploded. Blaise scored a point, then George, then Harry again. The last point went to Draco.

"Well I'll be damned." Harry said. "Tied."

"The irony in the situation is ridiculous." Theo said rolling his eyes.

The all burst out laughing then decided to play again.

After two more rounds of cards and each one of them being generously tipsy they went to the living room to lounge around. They listened to the fire crack in the fireplace.

"You staying here, Draco?" Theo asked.

"Sure, why not. Anyone else?"

"I suppose." Blaise answered.

"Brothers Weasley?" Theo asked.

"I'm in. I don't fancy being alone much these days." George said.

"What am I, invisible?" Bill asked offended.

"Well for starters you're not Daph!"

"Your hair the wrong color." Harry said decisively.

"Excellent observation, Harry." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I never said I was the smart one! That was always Hermione. I was the pretty face." He said smugly.

"Pfft. I've seen better Gryffindors." Theo said without thinking.

If Draco hadn't been drinking for the last five hours he would've questioned Theo, but for now he let it go.

"Hermione doesn't like to be alone either." Draco said to George.

"Different reasons." He answered softly. "You're serious about her?" George seemed to sober up enough to ask the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind lately.

"I'd like to be." Draco said honestly. He looked up at George, who seemed to be thinking his answer over.

"Good enough for me."

They stayed up another hour or so then decided to stumble to bed before they just slept were they fell.

"There's a guest room on either side of the hallway with king sized beds in each. Might have to double up." Theo said as he led them down the hall.

"I'm with Bill." George said automatically.

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping with Potter." Draco announced. "I'll take Theo."

"I should be offended!" Harry laughed.

"Right?!" George said. "You two have been dancing around each other for years, just get it over with, mates!"

"You take Potter. I'll take Theo." Blaise said. "Let's go, love." Blaise offered his arm and Theo took it as they strutted down the hall towards the master bedroom.

"Thanks for saving me." Theo said loud enough for them to all hear. "He was always too pale for me!"

They barked out in laughter and stumbled into their rooms.

Draco grabbed some pajama pants from this bag and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Harry to change in the bedroom.

Harry was already in bed nearly passed out when Draco got back.

"Don't try anything, Potter." He mused. "I'm spoken for."

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" He groaned. "Your hair is the wrong bloody color!"

Draco laughed and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Back in Paris everyone landed on their feet, which Hermione thought was surprising. She hated portkeys. She looked around and saw they were standing right in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Holy shit!" Ginny burst out.

"Is the hotel in there?!" Hermione asked.

"No." Fleur said with a smile. "Eet iz behind us."

They all turned and had no idea what she was talking about.

All Hermione saw were perfectly pristine grounds and little ponds with fountains and lights.

Fleur began to walk towards a fountain, so they all followed her.

"Ready?" She called out to them.

As soon as she did they felt like they walked through a barrier. Hermione felt like she walked into a soft, pliant wall, and once she did she gasped at what she saw.

"Another Eiffel Tower?!"

"It iz enchanted by our council so only witches and wizards can see it." Fleur said. "I have only been 'ere once. When I was selected for ze tournament."

"This is amazing!" Astoria squealed. "Let's go inside!"

They walked towards the hotel, all in amazement of what they saw. It was just as tall as the other, looking exactly the same. Fleur lead them to one of the legs of the tower and tapped her bracelet to it. A door appeared and she walked in then it immediately shut. The other girls followed suit. Hermione stepped in last and when the door shut she was sucked up higher into the tower. The first floor of the hotel was the lobby. Fleur walked up to the counter and began speaking to the very handsome man behind the desk in French.

"He needs your bracelets. Zey will act as your room key." She said to them. Each girl held their arm out while they watched him enchant the bracelet with bright colored magic.

They were lead away by another man towards the elevator. Everyone was so excited they didn't notice which button he pressed. When the doors opened there were collective gasps. Fleur tipped the man and walked into their penthouse suite.

"Were on the top floor?!" Hermione said in awe.

"Of course we are! I really don't know why I'm surprised!" Daphne said shaking her head.

Hermione stepped in further to explore. The room was beautiful. The circular room the elevator opened to was a gorgeous sitting room with windows on all sides that went from floor to ceiling. You could see everything. The view of the Eiffel Tower made Hermione giddy. There were two overstuffed ivory couches and matching chairs with a small table between them. Moving farther into the room she saw a heavy looking dining table set for six with very elegant ivory and black place settings. The chairs looked just as comfortable as the others in the sitting room. They weren't dining chairs, but more a mix of both. The black and white theme carried all throughout the area.

"Oh my god!" Astoria shouted from... somewhere. "Come here! This is amazing!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and ran towards the sound of Astoria's voice. On the other side of the fireplace she noticed a set of stairs that led down to another level. They all stood in amazement at the bedroom. This entire level was bedroom, with those same huge windows, only they went about halfway down before they met the wall. There were three king sized four poster beds sitting in that same circle shape. Fluffy bright white comforters and six huge black and white pillows sat on each bed, with black drapes tied at each post.

"Wow." Ginny said. It was the only thing she could think of. She walked forward to plop onto one of the beds and saw that each one had a night stand on either side with two drawers. "We can put our clothes in there I think... hey what's this?" She saw a small silver button next to the lamp and pushed it before anyone could object. Within seconds she was surrounded by dark walls giving the room a soundproof feel.

"Ginny?!" Hermione squealed.

Ginny came out of the room through the door that had suddenly appeared when the walls came out. "Did you see that?!"

"Obviously." Said Daphne in a playful tone.

"Wow!" Ginny ran back in pushed the button again, making the walls instantly disappear. "That's pretty cool, but I don't think we need walls. So who wants to bunk with who?!"

Astoria and Daphne took one bed, Ginny and Fleur took another, leaving Hermione and Luna for the last one.

Hermione and Luna chose the farthest bed from the entrance of the room, and when she turned she saw another door. "This is hopefully the bathroom." She stepped in and was once again in awe of this place. Black and white never looked so good. Black floors and walls, with bright white furnishings. There was a vanity, double sink in black marble and bright white sinks. Full length mirror plus the long mirror over the vanity and counter-top. The shower was also quite impressive.

"That's a steam room." Daphne said in shock behind her.

That would explain it. Hermione didn't understand why the shower was completely enclosed and had at least a dozen jets on the walls and two extendable shower heads. Hermione walked behind a bright white partition and gasped.

"What- oohhh." Astoria said.

They were looking at floor to ceiling windows with a direct view of the Eiffel Tower. A massive white soaker tub sat in the middle of the small room with shelves full of candles. "He knows me so well." She whispered. "This had to cost him a fortune!" Hermione turned and said to them as they went back upstairs.

"What he had to pay to do this for us is giving me anxiety!"

"Can I offer advice?" Daphne asked. "Let him do it. Makes him feel more human. All that Malfoy money sitting in those vaults with nothing to spend it on? Plus whatever else Draco does to keep his mind occupied."

"Trust me, it's of no concern to him what all this cost. Most of that money has been sitting unused for ages. You have no idea what he's actually worth." Astoria added.

"I do." Fleur said with a mischievous grin.

Ginny laughed. "Of course you do! Bill?"

Fleur didn't say thing but her smile gave it all away. "Hey, Zees was not here earlier." She pointed to the dining room table that was now full of things.

A tray of champagne flutes, a bucket with two bottles of champagne a platters of strawberries drizzled with chocolate, a small box and a letter addressed to them as a group. Hermione took the letter to read aloud.

 _Girls, we all hope that you are having a great time so far, and only hope this will add to your happiness. Each one of us wanted to do something for you, so this gift, plus any additional room service is from George. He also provided the larger gift. Please enjoy the champagne and strawberries before you head out to enjoy your evening. Have a toast for us! Luna, the smaller gift included is for you from Blaise. Your dinner has been paid for by Bill, and your night out has been covered by Blaise. Tomorrow morning you will get your surprise from Theo and from Harry. See you all tomorrow afternoon!_

Luna walked over and took the small gift and opened the box.

"What is it?!" Hermione asked.

Luna held up a pin. "It's a bowtruckle." She held it up then pinned it to the strap of her dress.

"A bowtruckle?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes. They're magical creatures that protect the trees they inhabit. They are very gentle and peaceful creatures, but they are very protective of what is theirs."

Daphne whistled. "He's got it so bad for you!"

Everyone burst out in giggles. Fleur took the champagne and opened the bottle, pouring a glass for each girl. Astoria passed out the strawberries, and they toasted the wonderful men they have in their life, and the eventful evening they are about to have.

"Oh! Let's look at George's gift!" Daphne said. She opened the larger box and looked inside, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"What is it?" Astoria asked.

Daphne set the box down and pulled a wizard camera out of it. "He's been working on prototypes of portable cameras! This must be the finished one!"

"Wow!" Hermione said, clearly impressed. All of the other ones she had seen were huge, this one could easily fit in their clutch.

"There's a note." Daphne said.

 _To help you capture the moments that mean the most_.

Daphne's eyes got watery. "He thought about making these cameras because of Fred." She explained quietly. "He wished he had more photos of their time together. This is a big deal for him."

"Eets a big deal for us." Fleur took her hand.

Daphne nodded. "Group photo?!" They all huddled together and snapped a photo.

"Come on." Ginny said. "Let's fill up that camera!"

They were given permission to floo the the restaurant, and once they arrived they walked into the huge foyer with a marble staircase that lead down to the restaurant. Once they reached the bottom they were greeted by the hostess.

"Umm...?" Ginny turned to Daphne, who just shrugged.

"Reservation for Malfoy? Or maybe Weasley?"

"Yes, Ma'am, reservation for six. Right this way please."

They were shown to a large table in the back corner of the room. One side was lined with a bench for booth seating, and the other side had three chairs.

"Thank you."

"Your server will be right with you." She gave each person a menu with a smile and walked off. A few minutes later they were greeted by their server who lit the candles in the center of the table with wandless magic, and had a bottle of wine that was ordered in advance for them.

"Do you mind if I order for us?" Fleur asked the table.

"Please!" Ginny said looking relieved.

Fleur rambled on in French, the waitress saying a few words here and there as well with a smile on her face.

"The gentlemen that made the reservation said you would be ordering for the table." She said.

"Did he?" Fleur smiled back.

"Enjoy yourselves, ladies." And with that she walked away.

"Fleur, this place is amazing!" Astoria said with excitement.

"Eet iz. My mother and father only came 'ere twice a year. But eet never disappointed!"

Hermione finally took the time to look around. She had never seen a place so grand. The rich golds and reds filled the room. Heavy drapes lined the walls and the music was very upbeat. You couldn't help but feel good. There was a huge Buddha statue along one wall in front of their table, and the chandeliers offered a soft light, almost like they had candles in them instead of lights. The pillars in the restaurant holding up the high ceilings were all black with shiny gold writing on them, It annoyed Hermione that she couldn't recognize it.

"So what's this club like, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, its fun, you'll like it. Lots of bright colors and music." She smiled. "If Blaise planned this part of the trip I'm sure we'll have a private area just for us, and access to the VIP dance floor." Her eyes got wider. "He likes to show off."

"No!" Astoria said sarcastically.

"Oh yes." Luna said seriously. And at that they all laughed.

"Blaise is a very handsome, Italian, pureblood Slytherin. He likes flashy things. I couldn't imagine him being any other way." Daphne said affectionately.

"Draco said you all grew up together?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yea, we've been friends since we could walk." Daphne answered.

"What was he like?" Hermione asked with interest.

"A brat!" Astoria said holding back her laughter. "Spoiled! But he was fiercely protective. No one ever bothered us in school because of him. Even Pansy! Who he didn't even like very much! Everyone was always to scared to say something to her because of Draco."

"He dated Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed.

Daphne and Astoria groaned. "Don't remind me!" Daphne said bitterly. "What a mistake that was! Not that we weren't friends, but they weren't right for each other. It didn't have to end the way it did."

Hermione giggled. She never liked Pansy. "What do you mean he protected you?"

Astoria sobered up a little. "Well, when things started to get bad... you know..."

"Slytherin's weren't very popular with the rest of the school to begin with. Draco used his name and his cocky, over the top confidence to drive away anyone that tried to hurt us. He got into a few fights because of it. Blaise too. Theo, Astoria and I were easy targets I guess. Too... _nice_. Didn't fight back." Daphne finished for her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sincerely.

"Pfft. Don't be." She waved her hand. "It's not like you guys ever came after us. You were off saving the world." She looked to Ginny. "And you were saving the school."

"She iz very fierce." Fleur said to her sister with affection. "I would know." She laughed.

"And it's not like Draco made your life any better really, it's all said and done. And I'm happy we're all friends now." Astoria said.

"Me too." Luna said in her light whimsical voice.

Their food arrived then, Hermione's eyes were getting wide at the several dishes they now had in front of them.

"What did you order?!" Hermione asked.

"Eet iz a family style dinner. I ordered two of them, for us to share. Five appetizers, seven entrees, and two desserts!"

"This is a lot of food." Ginny said to her.

"Zey are small portions!" Fleur said in defense. "And I am hungry!"

Once they started in on their food, Hermione realized just how hungry she was, too. They finished off most of the food they had ordered.

"Wow! I am forcing him to being me back here!" Hermione said leaning back in her chair.

"Make him being us with you!" Astoria shouted excitedly.

"I don't know if I will be able to dance after all this food!" Fleur said rubbing her stomach.

"Work off those calories girls!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Let's go clubbing! Oh! Wait! Let's take some pictures!"

They snapped a few of the restaurant, then a few of themselves.

They left some money on the table for a tip then left the restaurant to apparate to the club.

"Luna you know where you're going?" Daphne asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, take Fleur and Hermione with you, and I'll take Stori and Ginny."

With two small _pops_ they were gone.

They appeared in front of a large warehouse looking building that was very dark, except for a neon green sign that read _Club Tira_ in very elegant scroll, and a bright green and silver snake below it.

"Club Tira." Luna said, almost like she was introducing the building to them.

"Oh! Clever." Ginny said impressed.

No one else followed. "What's clever?" Hermione hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"Which Slytherin owns this?" Ginny bluntly asked.

"Adrian Pucey." Daphne said a little surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Really?! Huh. He was a decent Quidditch player. Never cheated unlike... well anyway." Ginny smiled. "The snake is obvious. And _Tira_ means green in Parseltongue."

"How do you know that?!"

"Harry talks in his sleep." She shrugged. "I never believed Ron until I moved in with him."

They made their way to the front of the line, where Luna did the talking.

"Hello, party of Blaise Zabini."

"Ahh, Miss Lovegood!" The large man guarding the door turned at her voice. "Out with friends?"

"Yes, Bruno."

"Very nice, very nice." He smiled. "Lorenzo will show you upstairs. Have a wonderful evening ladies." He bowed to them as he opened the door so they could go in.

"Thank you."

"Impressive, Luna." Ginny said to her.

"How many times have you been here?!" Daphne wondered aloud.

"A few."

"And the bouncer already knows your name?!"

"Blaise says I make quite the impression." She said simply.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Luna. "That you do, Luna."

They walked in and were instantly blown away. The place screamed extravagance. Black floors and walls made the room feel endless. There was a bar on either side of the room that stretched along both walls with a huge dance floor in the middle. The ceiling was dancing with silver and green lights that made it look like a kaleidoscope. There were tables and private seating all the way at the back of the room and the dj was raised above them to see the entire dance floor.

"Holy shit!" Ginny squealed.

"I know, isn't this amazing?!" Astoria shouted.

"It's still kind of early, I didn't think there would be this many people here!" Hermione said to them.

"This club is the place to be! It's busy from open to close! Slytherin's party when they want to!" Astoria giggled.

They were lead up a very grand staircase that went up the second floor. Hermione noticed this area was much quieter, but still very lively. There were several coves on each side to offer privacy. All of the floors and walls carried that same black color and the seating and furniture were green as well.

They were shown a private room that could easily hold ten people and there were already drinks waiting.

"Hugo will be your private server ladies." The handsome man said. "Please let him know of anything you desire." He bowed and then left.

"Oh my god." Hermione said in awe. She walked into the room and saw the entire back wall was made of glass, like an aquarium. The soft green light inside offered just enough so you could make the very fluorescent fish swimming inside. The chairs and sofa in the room were heavy and a dark green color.

"It's exactly like the common room." Daphne said to her.

"Wow." Hermione didn't know what else to say.

Fleur poured them all shots of something Hermione couldn't remember the name of.

"Let's pose for a picture?" Fleur asked holding her shot up.

They all huddled together and took a few photos, laughing during the last one because they were so cramped together.

Ginny slammed her shot. "Who's going dancing?!"

Hermione laughed and stood with her to find the dance floor.

"This way." Luna pointed and they all followed.

She lead them to the back of the room where another DJ was set up, and another bar, only smaller. Hermione looked around and was once again very impressed. The ceiling danced around in those same patterns, yet every single color was in the spectacular display of lights and patterns. She could stare at that all day. The dance floor also had lights underneath it, offering a feeling of weightlessness. Like she was walking on a cloud looking down at another world. The front of the bar was black and lined in bright green snakes.

"Drinks first!" Ginny shouted back at them. They headed to the bar and Luna ordered for all of them.

"It's very sweet." She said, handing each girl a glass. "Like juice, Blaise says that's dangerous."

"Eet iz! But eets so good!" Fleur sipped her drink until it was nearly half way gone.

"Let's go girls!" Daphne shouted, they made their way to the dance floor. It was much less crowded, having maybe fifty people, all well dressed and dancing in groups.

Hermione was surprised by how comfortable she was. She let herself relax and just let go. She was having fun and she just wanted to live in the moment. Everything about Draco seemed to be by the moment, and she wasn't passing this up.

A server came around and collected their empty glasses, immediately getting them fresh ones. Luna had fresh ice and drinks sent to their private room too, for when they wanted a break.

"You have no problem spending Blaise's money!" Daphne said to her.

"He would be disappointed otherwise." Luna said with a smile. They went back to rest a bit before getting carried away with their excitement.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Daphne said as she plopped down into a chair. "Hermione, what did Draco do to warrant a trip like this?!"

Hermione giggled, despite herself. "Just made a complete ass of himself in front of my entire division, declaring he never wanted me in the first place. That we're not right for each other." She took a long sip of her drink. "I could go on."

Everyone stared at her, except Ginny, who already knew.

"Fucking idiot!" Astoria said finally. Everyone looked at her. "Well he is!"

Hermione just laughed it off. "Yes he is. We're obviously doing better now. Although he wants to hide me."

"What for?!" Daphne practically shouted.

"Because he's him, and I'm me, and the world will never approve. Or his parents. Or whatever. I don't really know what he's scared of."

"Everything." Daphne answered. "We had lunch a while back. Let's just say he makes his own problems." She said shaking her head.

They all got quiet.

"Oh, to hell with this!" Fleur said. "More drinks, this iz depressing!"

"Right!" Said Ginny. "More drinks, enough man talk. We can do that tomorrow!"

"Says the woman with the perfect relationship!" Hermione laughed out.

"Well, he is the _Chosen One_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

They hit the dance floor again and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. They were quickly becoming inseparable. Daphne and Fleur pairing off to check out the lower level, and Astoria and Ginny seeming to hit it off well too. They were closer in age and seemed to have that same feisty attitude. Luna and Hermione danced until their feet hurt, then taking a seat at the bar to watch Ginny and Astoria.

"How are you, Hermione?" Luna asked without looking at her.

"I'm great! Luna I love this place!"

"I'm glad." She paused for a moment. "Draco will see what he has. It will be okay."

Hermione turned to her. "I like him, Luna." She sighed. "I want it to work. I think Theo is getting tired of me talking about Draco all the time."

"Oh, I don't think so. Theo is very protective of you."

"I know." The thought made her smile. "We've become close." Hermione turned to face Luna. "Have you talked to Theo?" She couldn't remember if they knew each other.

"I've seen him around."

Hermione just shook her head. Luna never elaborated. "Ready to dance?"

"Sure. After you."

They danced until nearly one in the morning, finally giving in to their tired bodies and called it a night. Their private server informed them there was a secure floo they could use to head back to their hotel.

"Because drunk apparition is frowned upon!" Ginny yelled.

They laughed all the way to the back of the club, where they were shown a room that was full of fireplaces that were connected to the floo network. One by one they left for their hotel. Luna was the last to come through and they waited for her in the lobby so they could take the lift together.

"I've never had so much fun!" Daphne said, stumbling into their suite.

They all walked in and sat in the sitting room for a while, each peeling their shoes off.

"There's something on the table." Luna said, standing up to see what it was. She saw the letter and opened it.

 _To my favorite group of ladies, hope you had a wonderful time. I've sent over some hangover potions for you. Take the blue one before you go to sleep tonight to prevent dehydration and vivid dreams. Take the purple one in the morning to clear any headache or other pains you might suffer. Draco_

"That's adorable." Ginny said, taking a blue vial Luna handed her. She downed it in one gulp. "Oh wow."

Everyone else followed suit.

"Ohh." Hermione already felt better. She didn't feel wobbly or like her throat was thick anymore... and all of a sudden drowsy. "What did he put in there?"

"Some kind of dreamless sleep I'm sure. I can feel it." Astoria yawned. "Bed ladies?"

"Yez pleaze." Fleur said in a lazy voice.

One by one they made their way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Taking turns in the bathroom as well. Hermione crawled into bed next to Luna.

"Good night girls!" Hermione said through her yawn. She wasn't sure if anyone answered her, she was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

 **A/N: I just absolutely loved writing this chapter. I wanted strong friendships between everyone and they were all really hilarious to write. Also, _Buddha Bar_ is a real restaurant, I've never been there but google made it sound nice :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning she woke up before everyone. Naturally. It must have been about seven. She laid there for a few minutes, then turned to see that wonderful Paris skyline through the now tinted windows. She didn't even realize they did that yesterday. She reached over and drank the purple potion like she was supposed to, instantly feeling better. As a smile crept along her lips she got up as quietly as she could and grabbed her clothes from the small night stand, intending to use that gorgeous tub she knew was just for her.

She quietly walked into the bathroom and around the small half wall to get to the tub when she spotted a note beside the tub on a small shelf with a glass of orange juice, tea and the daintiest spoons with scrambled eggs and chives sitting on a plate. She filled the tub with water and poured in some bubble bath, then read the note.

 _My dearest Hermione, I knew you would love this. I ensured the room had a tub just for you. Enjoy your breakfast, and soak as long as you wish. The tub is charmed to constantly keep the water warm_.

These little things were getting to her, playing with her heart. She found herself thinking about him more and more. Wishing to be in his arms, to be talking to him, touching him, reading with him. She was falling fast and hard and she wasn't sure what any of that meant for her future. Shaking her head, she climbed into the tub, sighing as she slid into the hot water. She could stay in this moment forever. She sipped her tea and juice and ate her breakfast slowly, with a smile on her face.

She soaked for about thirty minutes, the decided to get out and actually shower. Her sore legs felt much better, but they still hurt. She showered and peaked out the bathroom door. Daphne and Fleur were stirring around.

"Hey." Hermione whispered.

"Hi." They both said back.

"I'm heading upstairs." Daphne said. "See if there's any letters giving away our plans for today."

"I'll go with you." Fleur got up and followed her out.

Hermione looked at the dress that was packed for her. Theo must have packed her clothes. She decided to throw her pajamas back on and see what the other girls were wearing. Her hair still wrapped in a towel she made her way to the sitting room.

"Should we open eet, or wait for ze others?" Fleur asked Hermione as she rounded the stairs.

"Coffee?" Hermione asked Fleur, nodding to her cup.

"It was here with the letter. Still hot." Daphne smiled.

"Thank you." She took the cup from Daphne taking a sip. "Mmm." She moaned. "Let's open it."

Daphne tore the letter open and read it aloud.

 _Good morning ladies! Time for my surprise! You all have spa appointments at 9am, complete with massages, facials and pedicures. Breakfast will be served while you relax. Enjoy! Theo_

"Wow." Fleur said in surprise.

"We seem to be saying that a lot." Hermione giggled as she checked the time. "It's just after eight now, we better wake them and get ready." As she stood there was a buzz at the lift. Fleur walked over to the lift to let whoever it was in.

"Ladies." A handsome man said to them, handing Fleur several bags. Hermione walked over to help her. "For your spa treatments. When you are ready, please head to level twelve, the receptionist there will guide you the rest of the way." With a bow he went back the lift and left.

Hermione brought her bags over and handed one to Daphne, then set the rest on the sofa. Her bag had an incredibly soft, fluffy white robe, ballet style white slippers, and a gift bag full of samples of perfumes, soaps and lotions. "I love that man." She said to herself.

"I am surprised Draco iz comfortable with you living with another man." Fleur said to her.

"Theo doesn't like women, dear." Daphne clarified. "He's the sweetest guy, and it's a damn shame no woman will ever have him."

Hermione burst out laughing. She certainly had a point there.

Hermione went to wake Ginny, Luna, and Astoria and tell them about this morning's surprise.

"9 am?!" Ginny groaned. "Whose idea was that?!"

"Theo's." Hermione smiled.

"Figures. You probably wake him up at all hours of the morning!"

Hermione shoved her. "Get ready!"

At five minutes to nine, the girls left their hotel suite to head to the twelfth floor. They stayed in their pajamas under their fuffy bathrobes and each one hair their hair in a bun.

"Luna, you look adorable with your hair up!" Fleur said to her.

Luna just smiled.

They got to the receptionist desk and Ginny spoke for the group.

"Hello, we a reservation... I think?"

"Name please?"

She turned to Hermione. "Why don't they ever tell us these things?!" She hissed. "Umm, try Nott, Malfoy, or Weasley. One of those should work."

The girl just smiled. "Party for Nott, right this way."

Ginny huffed but followed the girl inside the spa. Astoria linked arms with her and the rest of them followed.

They were lead into a gorgeous room that looked like they were underwater. The walls were a deep blue and charmed to look like soft waves of light were fluttering through the water. There were bubbles floating above them that held candles, and as they bobbed up and down they reflected the metallic blue accent wall that was on the far side of the room. It made everything shimmer. Soft music was playing and every now and then Hermione swore she could hear waves.

"It's almost like the cottage if you close your eyes." Daphne said to Fleur, who smiled.

"It's almost like when we were kids." Astoria said in a soft, almost longing voice. Ginny squeezed her hand.

There were six reclining spa chairs, three along each wall in a tan color to look like sand. They had fluffy pillows in a sea green color and a throw in a royal blue was laid across each chair. Fleur, Daphne and Luna took one side, while Astoria, Ginny, and Hermione took the other. Hermione noticed there were buttons on one of the arm rests of the chair. "Oohhh." She said after she pushed a button. "It's a massage chair." She wiggled into the chair as she felt it knead her lower back and surround her shoulders to work out any kinks there as well.

"Oh my goodness." Fleur said laughing. "This iz awkward!" Daphne started laughing.

"Good morning, ladies." Six very pretty, very petite women came in followed by two men with trays of food floating behind them.

"We are here for your pedicures and facials." One of the pretty girls said. "Franco and Luis will serve your breakfast while we start your pedicures."

Each girl stood next to a chair and out of nowhere a basin for their pedicures and stool for them to sit on appeared.

"Good morning, I am Adalene." She said to Hermione with a smile.

"Hermione." She responded with a smile back. After Adalene removed her fuzzy slippers she let her feet fall into the basin and her legs tingled at the warm water. Either Luis or Franco, Hermione really didn't care as they were both gorgeous, placed a levitating plate next to her with a glass of fresh juice and tea, strawberries and grapes, sliced apples, a bowl of vanilla yogurt with granola, blueberries, small slices of toasted baguette and cider poached pears with almonds.

Hermione instantly went to the pears since they smelled irresistible. She spooned a generous heap of cream on top and sprinkled some almonds as well. "Holy wow!" She said after she took a bite.

"That's a new one!" Ginny said to her.

"Try this! You'll see!"

Ginny picked up her pear and covered it in cream as well. "Oooo." She took a few more bites. "I like Theo." She giggled.

They all relaxed as they ate, their aching feet getting pampered was just too good to think about anything else. Their breakfast plates were removed just as their pedicures were ending, then it was time for facials.

Hermione never had a facial before, and she tried her best not to giggle at her cheeks being massaged. She could just picture what she looked like. She let her eyes close as they applied some sort of mask.

"This is so amazing." She heard Ginny say.

"I know." Hermione smiled, which was difficult since whatever this mask was hardening. "We should do this like once a month."

"I'm in!" Fleur said. "I never do anything!"

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... I don't 'ave people to do things with I suppose."

"I used to feel that way. But I don't anymore." Luna said to her.

"So, Daphne." Ginny said. "No boyfriend? No one you fancy?"

"No." She breathed out. "There's one guy that I could like... but he's a dick."

"I know the feeling." Hermione groaned, which made everyone giggle. "Who is it?"

"Not telling!"

"Ugh! I know that feeling too! Theo has a mystery boyfriend he refuses to tell me anything about!"

"Theo has a boyfriend?!" Daphne squealed.

"Yes. I think its well on its way to being serious. You should see his face light up whenever I try to pry something out of him."

"Draco doesn't even know? Those two idiots have always been really close."

"No." Hermione pouted. "And if he does he's not telling me!"

"How are you and Draco, really?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "We're fine, perfect actually. As long as we're alone, or somewhere that no one would recognize us. Put us in public and that's were Draco the asshole comes out, and Draco the sweetheart goes away."

"No shocker there!"

"Daph!" Astoria scolded.

"What?! You know I'm right, Stori! He's always been like that. Wouldn't know a good thing if it walked up to him and punched him in the face!"

Hermione chuckled. "I did that once."

With their facials finished each girl when to a private room where their massages would be. The colors and theme carried into this room as well, with the same music. The lights were dimmer, giving a much softer feel. Hermione stripped down and laid on the soft massage table, covering herself with the sheet that was provided. She hit the call button to let the masseuse know she was ready. Hermione laid there in pure bliss, her mind completely blank, which was really saying something for her. She felt her muscles tense, then relax, then stretch, then relax again over her entire body. She was pretty sure she even drifted off to sleep somewhere in the middle. Hermione rolled over when she was told to, her entire body feeling limp and heavy with relaxation. She thought it would be awkward, but she felt just as safe and relaxed this way, too. She let her eyes close almost as soon as she was situated, and let the masseuse work her magic.

Once her hour was up, Hermione didn't want to move. She could lay here forever and not care. Reluctantly, she got up and dressed and went to wait for the other girls. She had just stepped out of her room when she was met by Luna and Astoria.

"Oh. My. God." Astoria said to Hermione, leaking against her as they walked. "Amazing."

"Yea." Hermione let out a content sigh. "Loved it. I didn't want to move."

They reached the reception desk and Hermione asked the girl behind the counter to charge a tip for each masseuse and technicians that gave the facials and pedicures to their room. She noticed everyone looking at her and just shrugged and flashed a smile. "Theo's constantly telling me that Draco's good for it."

They went back to their room where of course another letter was waiting for them on the table. Ginny went over and grabbed it, knowing it was from Harry.

 _Hope you're pampered and relaxed, because you're about to hit the streets of Paris! My gift to you is shopping. The enclosed card is linked directly to one of my vaults and Gringotts. Hermione, don't fuss! Ginny is always telling me 'What's the point in having money if we never spend it!' Harry_

"Holy shit." Ginny breathed. She looked to be in shock.

"Gin?" Hermione could count on one hand the amount of times Ginny Weasley was speechless.

Ginny turned to her with the biggest smile on her face. "We're going shopping." She dashed away to the bedroom to change.

"Let's get ready. It's already eleven and our portkey leaves at four." Astoria said.

"Hey." Hermione said as she followed everyone downstairs. "Did any of you pack your suitcases?"

"No, now that I think about it." Astoria said to her. "Why?"

"Just curious what was packed for you. I guarantee Theo packed mine."

"Let's be ready in twenty! I know spells to do our hair!" Ginny said as she dashed into the bathroom.

Each girl pressed the button to make the walls enclose their bedroom and changed.

"Meet you upstairs!" They heard Ginny call out.

Fleur was the first to walk up in a thigh length dress in a sage green with a navy blue lace overlay. The dress had a wide neckline, with the lace sleeves continuing on to fall just off her shoulders.

"You look amazing. I swear you can wear anything!" Ginny said to her.

"Thank you, I 'ave never seen this dress before." Fleur said. "Bill just 'ave went shopping as well."

Ginny was wearing a skin tight black dress with three-quarter sleeves. It had large paisley prints all over it in white, magenta and purple.

Luna came up next and had on a bright sunshine yellow dress with a scalloped neckine and short sleeves. It went to her knees and the hem there were large white flowers popping out away from the fabric.

She wore her bowtruckle pin just above her heart. Astoria and Daphne came up next. Astoria had on a dark blue wrap maxi dress that was very low cut and had a slit going up to her mid-thigh. There were large white and peach flowers in random patterns and sizes all over the dress. The fabric was chiffon and it flowed effortlessly with her movements. Daphne wore a black maxi dress that had narrow red and pink lines going horizontally. It sat off her shoulders and ruffled to create sleeves.

Hermione was the last to come upstairs. Her maxi dress was strapless with a solid baby pink top. Just under her breasts she wore a wide, white belt, and fat horizontal stripes in yellow, teal and purple faded into each other. It also had a very high slit over one leg. "I know Theo packed this. Draco would never let me get away with a slit this high!"

"You look stunning, though!" Ginny said to her. "Let's do hair now! I know a straightening spell. I think everything will look amazing with straight hair, except you Luna. I love your curls! Oh, and Stori! Yours has to be in waves." Ginny ordered.

Ginny was very pleased that at 11:35 they were hitting the streets of Paris. The hotel had a floo network that sent them straight to the upscale wizarding boulevards. They traveled as group, going into any shop someone fancied. Hermione was of course apprehensive about spending Harry's money, but it was true he hardly ever spent it on himself. He never knew what to do with money since he grew up not having any, so it just sat in his vault. When he inherited the Black family fortune that just sat there as well. Ginny told her for the good of the group she had better start buying things, or Harry would be disappointed.

So they shopped. And spent. And shopped some more. Each having several bags of clothes, purses, and jewelry. It's was 3:15 when they reluctantly headed back to the floo so they could pack their things and catch the portkey back home.

"Oh wait!" Hermione said with excitement. "A confectioners! I have to get something for them!" Hermione ran inside before anyone could protest. She walked in and the sweet smell of chocolate made her sigh. She could tell the others felt the same way and they all began to browse.

Twenty minutes later she walked out with a half dozen cupcakes for Theo, a half dozen for Draco, and a half dozen chocolate covered strawberries for herself. Once back in the hotel they only had fifteen minutes to pack everything. Harry must have put undetectable extension charms on all of their suitcases, because everything they shoved in fit well.

"Okay girls, here we go." Hermione announced a little deflated. "This was amazing, I'm so glad we all got to do this."

"Me too." They said in unison.

With luggage in hand each girl touched the coffee mug, and were whisked away back into reality.

They landed in Hermione and Theo's living room, breathless.

"Hello there."

Daphne turned and ran right into George. "Georgie!" She flung her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck.

George was taken back for a moment, no one called him that anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Missed you." He whispered into her hair.

Bill and Harry glanced each other to see if the other caught the moment. They shared a nod and decided right then and there that she was family, and they would be damned if anyone was going to ruin that.

"Hermione, my love." Theo walked up to her and squeezed her tight. "Theo." She couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back.

"Don't ever leave me alone with these idiots again." He said to her when she pulled away.

Hermione giggled. "You loved it." She whispered.

Theo just gave her a wink.

"Are you two finished?" Draco said from the back of the room.

"No." Theo pouted. "You know damn well she's going home with you, you can wait." He took her by the hand and pulled her to the sofa where she instantly curled up next to him.

"Nice dress." Draco drawled.

"You think so?" Theo turned to him, grinning.

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she went over to Harry.

"You ladies have a good time?" He asked her between kisses.

"We did. You didn't have to do all that."

"Did you all sleep here?" Hermione asked them from her spot next to Theo, who snorted.

"We did." George answered her. "Have you eaten? Because I'm hungry."

"Have you not gone home yet?" Daphne asked.

"No, I did. I just got here actually to pick you up."

"I buy! If you all want to stay." Hermione added, which made Theo groan.

"When do I get you all to myself?!" He whined.

"For the next two bloody days!" Draco ground out as he strode over to her and snatched her away.

"Theo, how about it we get some tacos?" Hermione offered. "You said you missed it."

That idea seemed to perk him up. Everyone agreed to stay for an early dinner. Theo was trying his best to explain to Blaise what a taco was.

"You'll love it trust me! Ready, love?" Hermione took his arm and was just about to disaparate, when Draco whined about not being able to go. Hermione just rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and left.

They apparated to the park that was close by, and walked to the food truck. She smiled sadly at the poor girl waiting to take her order. She placed an order for twenty-five tacos, four orders of chips and salsa, and ten quesadilla's. Hermione tipped them well and stood back to wait for her order.

She turned and saw that Draco was staring at her with a hungry look. She liked it. She made sure to sway her hips just a touch more as she walked.

"That really is a nice dress." Draco said to her once she made her way over to them. He moved to put his hands on her waist, then caught himself and shoved them in his pockets.

"Thank you." She said quickly, hoping she was able to hide the slight disappointment in his actions. She wondered when this would be over and they could be open.

Theo just shook his head and pulled Hermione closer to him. If Draco kept this shit up there was no way she was going home with him tonight.

She smiled at Theo gratefully. She really did miss him. "Thank you for the dress. For everything." She placed a small kiss on Theo's cheek.

"You're very welcome. I am more than happy to show you how much I love you." Theo didn't miss Draco's scowl. "I mean it. You mean the world to me. Because of you I feel like me again."

"Oh, Theo." She hugged him fiercely.

"Susan?!"

"Here!" Theo shouted with a laugh. He went to grab the bags of food as Hermione laughed. He returned with four bags and handed two to Draco. "Be useful, will you?"

"Oh, shut up."

They walked back into the park to disaparate. "Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Right behind you." Theo answered. With a nod she was gone. Theo turned to Draco quickly. "When are you going to give up this little act?" He asked harshly.

"You know damn well why I can't just drop it." He snapped back.

"I won't tolerate you hurting her with your ridiculous nonsense about how you are forbidden to be happy."

"I'm trying! It's not easy for me! She gets it, so lay off me!"

"Just because she gets it doesn't mean she doesn't get hurt by it, you daft prick!" Before Draco could retort Theo disaparated.

"Fucking ass." Draco muttered and disaparated himself back to Theo's.

"Get lost?" Theo asked sweetly as Draco appeared in his living room.

Draco just glared at him and walked into the kitchen to set the food down.

Hermione was busy getting drinks and napkins ready as Daphne took them and brought it into the dining room to eat. "Coming?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes." He plastered a smile to his face and followed her in. He wasn't going to think about this now. He had the next two days to sink into misery, but right now he missed her.

Everyone began grabbing food and putting in on their plates. Hermione had some spoons for the salsa. The boys went for the beers, Hermione had some bottles of coke and water set out for the girls.

"Zees iz good!" Fleur smiled as she crunched on a taco.

"Told you!" Theo held up his hand for a high five.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He wants to slap his hand. It's called a high five."

"Oh!" She bounced out of her seat and smacked his hand, giggling as she sat back down.

Bill looked at his wife with a smile, he was glad she was making friends with everyone. He could see themselves being around these people quite often. "So, tell me about the trip, ladies. Have fun?"

"Oh! Bill eet was amazing!" Fleur said excitedly.

"It was!" Daphne said from her spot next to Fleur. "Thank you so much, all of you."

"More than welcome." Blaise smiled at her. He looked over at Luna, who had that whimsical smile on her face he adored so much. He wanted her to like his friends, and he wanted to like her friends.

"Blaise, thank you for the bowtruckle." She said to him sweetly.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I missed you." He whispered.

"You two are adorable." Astoria said to them.

Blaise looked up to see that everyone had stopped talking and was staring at them.

"It's all her." He said fondly. Luna just smiled.

The girls talked about their weekend, each having a different story to tell. Talking about the hotel, the club, Hermione told Draco she loved the soaker tub, and told Theo how much she loved the spa. They all loved the shopping, and they filled up their camera from George. Hermione couldn't wait to see the pictures. Ginny said how grateful she was Fleur ordered for them, and how spectacular the food was.

Hermione glanced around the table and smiled at everyone sitting here. It felt like family. It made her happy. She of course considered all of the Weasley's family, but this circle was going to be different. She could feel it. She was so happy she got to spend the weekend with Daphne and Astoria; she wanted Draco's friends to be her friends and she had to admit she was nervous at first. They had a reputation that none of them deserved.

Draco glanced over and reached for her hand under the table, bringing it into his lap. "Are you alright? You seem lost in thought." He whispered to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She said softly. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was okay. "George, how long will the pictures take to get back? Are we all going to receive copies?"

"I can arrange that. Won't be long, a few days."

"Oh, I can't wait to see them!" Ginny squealed, then sighed. "We really must do this again."

"Gin, we have a house to remodel." Harry said with hesitation.

"Annual trip!" Hermione promised.

After everything was cleaned up, pair by pair everyone left. Hermione hugged each one of them, promising to get together again soon.

Theo plopped down in a chair in the living room. "I'm actually pretty tired. You must be exhausted."

"A little. We did a lot." She sat down on the sofa, then immediately popped back up. "Wait! I have something for you!" She ran to her suitcase and pulled out three boxes. With her back turned she checked the contents to see if they were okay. "For you." She handed the first box to Theo, setting the other two on the floor beside her.

Draco came in and looked at the box. "You got him a gift?!" He pouted. Hermione ignored his whine and watched Theo as he opened the box.

Theo flipped the lid open and gasped. "You. Are. Amazing."

Hermione smiled from ear to ear. Something as simple as cupcakes could make Theo's whole day. She got up to point at them. "These two are triple chocolate. They have chocolate ganache filling and chocolate frosting. These two are vanilla cupcakes with strawberry filling and sweet cream frosting with white chocolate shavings, and these two are strawberry lemonade. Lemon cupcakes with raspberry filling and buttercream frosting."

Theo was grinning like a bloody idiot. "I'm going to enjoy these." He closed the box and set it on the coffee table. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I know that." She squeezed back. When Theo let go of her hand she reached down and grabbed a box for Draco. "This one is for you."

"Really?!" Draco was genuinely surprised. He set his beer on the table and reached for the box. He opened it to find cupcakes as well, but his were different than Theo's.

"These ones," she said to him, leaning in close. "Are chocolate peanut butter, they're filled with peanut butter and drizzled with chocolate. These ones are Dulce del leche, and these ones are raspberry vanilla. They have raspberry filling and vanilla butter cream frosting."

"Do I have to share?" He asked sweetly.

"No." She smiled. "I have my own box." She picked hers up off the floor and held it in their lap. "And since neither of you are sharing, I don't have to either so there's no point in me telling you what I have." And with that she strode off into the kitchen.

Theo and Draco wasted no time digging into their cupcakes. Theo tried a chocolate one first, and Draco went straight for the Dulce del leche. Theo moaned and rolled his eyes back as he took a bite. "Heaven."

"Couldn't wait?" Hermione teased.

"No." They said at the same time.

"I'm going to pack my bag. Theo, are you alright?"

"Of course, love. Be back here early though."

"Promise. 5:30?"

Theo groaned. "Lord help me."

She walked over and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Be right back."

They finished their cupcakes and Theo summoned napkins. "Wanna share? Your three for my three?"

Draco looked down at his box. He did want to try that strawberry one. "Alright." They swapped quickly, then set the boxes on the table.

Draco picked up his beer. "I'm not an ass on purpose you know."

Theo raised his eyebrows.

"This time."

Theo just shook his head and spoke quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear. "I just don't get it, and I don't like to see her sad. It kills me."

"Why are you so protective of her? You were never like this with Daph or Stori."

Theo just shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. She just saw me for who I was. Who I want to be, I should say. She pushed all of that other shit aside and gave me a chance, and I'll always be grateful for her. She helps me. She accepts me; the complete mess that I am."

Draco nodded. She was the same things to him. He just needed to figure out how to defy being a Malfoy. No pressure.

"Ready?" She said to Draco from behind the sofa. "Theo, dear I threw some things in a bag for us. You can look them over if you want. I'm not really sure what to bring, if we're even allowed anything."

"No personal items." Draco responded automatically. "Pretty much just the essentials. All of the safe houses I've been to are already stocked with toiletries."

"Makes sense. I'll take a look." Theo rose to hug her. "See you tomorrow morning. Bring me coffee."

"Yes, Theo." She grabbed her bag and box from the kitchen, and handed her bag to Draco. With a woosh they were gone.

Theo looked around his quiet house. He took another cupcake and put the rest in the fridge, fully intending to have them for breakfast.

Draco and Hermione flooed to his cottage and she let out a deep breath as she stepped into the living room. His place felt so much like home. Not that Theo's didn't as well, she just missed it. Missed him. He hadn't even kissed her yet. At dinner he held her hand, but really that was it, and the more she thought about it, the more annoyed she became. Time to fix that. She went straight into his bedroom.

Draco put his cupcakes in the fridge, not noticing she took her box upstairs. She was probably tired. Even though it was just after seven, she'd been on the go all weekend and had that auror mission tomorrow. He shuddered. He didn't like the fact that Hermione was going to be there as they went after these maniacs. With a shake of his head he tried to force the thought away. Right now Hermione was upstairs and he needed to feel her against him. He could keep her safe for now. He strode upstairs towards the bedroom.

"Hermione?"

"Be right out." She called from the bathroom. He went to the closet to change quickly. Pulling out a clean t shirt he stripped down to his boxers and put the new shirt on. He noticed her white box sitting on his wet bar and decided to take a peak. He lifted the top expecting to see cupcakes. Instead he found a half dozen chocolate covered strawberries. Next to the box he saw a bottle of brandy and two empty glasses. What-

"Impatient?" She asked from her spot in front of the bathroom.

"Curious." He smiled.

"Are you tired?" He noticed she changed into her usual pajama shorts and tank top.

"Not at all." She walked over to him slowly. "We need to talk."

His tensed. "Alright."

She gently took his hand and pulled him to the bed. "Draco, what are we doing?"

"Meaning?"

She sighed. "Meaning you give me a weekend in Paris, Theo calls me your girlfriend and you don't correct him, yet you won't kiss me, or touch me in public. I know we had decided on slow, and really I'm fine with that." She looked down at the bed, not wanting to see his reaction. "I just want to know that you want this, too. That you want me, just as much as I want you."

Draco took her nervous hands in his. "I do want this. I'm just having a hard time with... being public. I'm not ready, but I do want you. All the time." If she only had any idea how often he thought about slamming her against the wall and having his way with her.

She met his eyes. "Prove it."

He felt dumbstruck. "Pardon?"

"You can hold my hand all you want when we're alone, and you can spend all your money on me but it's not the same. Prove it."

He had no idea how. He couldn't possibly give her what she was asking. He would screw it up even more if they involved sex and he couldn't bear to see her hurt again. He had to figure this out first, he had to be sure he could truly defy his families' wishes. He refused to use her. "Hermione-"

She held her hand up to stop him. She climbed off the bed and went over to the wet bar. She poured two glasses of brandy, then picked up the strawberries and carried them to the bed, setting them on the nightstand. "I promise to not go further than what you are comfortable with. Do you trust me?"

He just looked at her. He had no idea what she had planned, and he was nervous. "I do."

"Good." She handed him a glass and he downed the contents in one gulp. She smiled as she sipped from her glass. "Shirt off."

He paused. He could do this, not like they haven't laid together before. He removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

She watched him as she sipped her drink. She pulled out a strawberry and took a slow bite, watching him as he watched her.

Draco sat amazed as her teeth slowly sank into the strawberry, sucking on it for a moment before finally taking a bite. She took another sip of brandy, then popped the rest of the strawberry in her mouth. She pulled out another and moved to straddle him. She held it out to him so he could have a bite, her eyes never leaving his. She sucked on the strawberry before putting the rest of it to Draco's lips. He opened slowly so she could place it on his tongue. Her hands went to the nape of his neck. He had never been more turned on by a damn strawberry in all his life. She kissed him slowly. She tasted so sweet. He gently placed his hands on her hips, sliding them under her tank top so he was touching her skin.

"Still trust me?" She whispered as she broke the kiss and moved to his neck.

"Yes." He said hoarsely. He was already struggling to not be as aroused as he was.

Hermione climbed off of him and pulled him down to lay next to her. She continued to kiss him as she pulled him half way on top of her. He could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt and it was driving him wild. Oh, what he could do to her. Her hips rose slightly and she let out a small moan. His hand trailed down to her hips while he slid the other one beneath her so he could pull her closer.

He traced the waistband of her bottoms, letting his fingers caress her skin. She moved his hand slightly lower, letting him know exactly what she wanted. His hand froze in place, but she didn't let go. She broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"I promise to not go farther than what you are comfortable with. Are you alright?"

He had no idea what to say. He wanted this desperately, he wanted her desperately. He had a feeling that if he asked to stop she wouldn't come back, that she would think he didn't want her, and that was the exact opposite of what he felt. He wanted to show her what he felt, he wanted her to feel wanted because that's what she was. He could do this. He could give this to her.

"I'm alright." He kissed her as he moved his hand lower. He let his hands rub that wonderful spot between her legs over her shorts. The friction alone made Hermione's hips buck up. She tangled her fingers in his hair with one hand, while trailing her other up and down his back. He was grateful she didn't try more, but he realized this was for her. She needed this. He was certain her self-control was straining to not touch him anywhere else, but she did it for him. His hand left her for a brief moment to slide under her shorts and panties.

Going painfully slow, he made his way to her already wet center. He broke the kiss to suck in a harsh breath when he finally felt her. His eyes were closed, trying so hard to not lose it right there. His fingers began to stroke up and down, rubbing her clit gently then sliding back down.

"Draco." She breathed as her hips rose to meet his fingers. He stilled and slid two fingers inside her, moving in a slow rhythm as he felt her.

"Hermione." He rested his forehead on hers, giving her soft kisses. "Hermione, you feel amazing." He slid another finger inside of her, stroking her clit with his thumb.

She moaned and brought both hands to the nape of his neck. "Please, Draco. Please."

He began to move faster, his fingers pumping in and out of her as she panted his name. Draco was so hard, he forced himself to not think about it. If he did, he would certainly come and she hadn't even laid a hand on him.

"Yes, please, Draco."

"Please, what?"

She tugged him closer to her. "Please make me come."

He smashed his lips to her, increasing the speed of his thumb rubbing against her clit and he pumped his fingers inside her. She was so close, he could feel it. She was getting tense and breathing erratically.

"Yes, oh Draco-" she shuddered when she finally let herself go.

Draco pulled away to watch her face as she climaxed. He pulled fingers out and continued to rub her clit as she forced her hips up to meet his hand while she rode out her orgasm. Her hand grabbed his to stop his movements and she shuddered once more, the effects of her orgasm still lingering.

He draped her in kisses. Kissing her lips, her nose, her eyes, and her neck. "You are so beautiful." Her hand let his go and he wiped it on the sheets behind him quickly before pulling her closer to him as he settled down beside her.

"Are you alright?" She panted.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled as she opened her eyes, searching his face for any sign of regret or anger.

"I'm okay." He reassured her. "I want you to know that I want more, I'm just not there yet. Is that okay?"

"I'm sorry, this was really selfish of me." She looked away from him.

"No, it wasn't." He lifted her chin so she looked at him once more. "I want you in the worst way, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you, and that seems to be all I do."

She began to shake her head but he stopped her. "No, I know I do. I need time. But know that I want you." He kissed her slowly, then settled back down beside her as she curled up into him.

They stayed quiet for a while, just caressing each other.

"I missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you, I'm so glad you liked it."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." He looked down at her with a smile. "I wanted to." He gave her a soft kiss. "Get some sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow morning."

"Mmm." She was already moments away from sleep.

With a wave of his hand he sent the box of strawberries into his mini fridge, then pulled her closer to him. He was still harder than hell, but he didn't want to move away from her. He closed his eyes and inhaled the beautiful scent that was Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Draco's alarm went off at 4:30 the next morning he was ready to throw the damn thing against the wall. He rolled over to wake Hermione up, only to realize she wasn't there. He flopped back over to his side of the bed. Of course she would be up already. He opened one eye to see the small sliver of light coming from the bathroom door. He got up and grabbed his clothes, heading downstairs to use the guest bathroom. He should really just move his things in there, she was always taking over his bathroom.

He showered quickly and got dressed. He chose light grey dress pants and a black button up with a matching light grey tie. Once he was ready he went it to the kitchen to start the coffee.

"I'm surprised you're up."

Draco looked up to see Hermione walking towards him. She had on a pair of simple straight legged dress pants that ended just above her ankles with a grey semi fitted tunic with sleeves that went to her elbows. Her black flats completed the outfit. He thought she looked amazingly beautiful. "I like your outfit. We match."

"We do!" She said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm nervous."

"Me too, I don't want you doing this."

"You said most missions were boring!"

"They are, but it still doesn't mean something won't happen."

"I'll be fine. I promise to be careful."

She let him go and walked towards the coffee. Grabbing a travel mug from the cupboard she poured some coffee in, then added the cream and caramel she kept here just for Theo.

"You are too good to him." Draco said as he poured himself his own cup of coffee.

"I just know how he likes his coffee." She shrugged.

"Mhm."

"Are you coming with me?"

"I thought about it." He smiled.

They flooed to Theo's, who was waiting in the living room.

"You're up." Hermione said with surprise.

"I'm nervous. Coffee?"

She handed the mug to him and watched him lose himself in it. "I'm nervous too. And excited!" She sat on the couch next to him. "Do you think Sami and Tay are coming?"

"Isn't Taylor a secretary?" Draco asked. Why would he be going?

"I hope so. I'll be miserable for the next two days if I'm a stuck with just Weasley for company."

"You don't even know who's going with you?!"

Hermione looked at Draco. "Not really. We'll find out soon though!"

"Lord help me." He grumbled.

"Breakfast?!" Theo pouted.

"Let's go, we'll see if that bakery is open." Hermione suggested.

At 5:45 they arrived at the Ministry with pasties for the team. They went to their department first, where both Sami and Taylor were waiting.

"Coffee?" Theo asked Taylor with hopeful eyes.

"You're spoiled rotten you know that?!" He said to Theo as he handed him a cup from his favorite shop.

"Are you both coming?" Hermione asked.

"If were allowed." He answered her. "Bryce wasn't very happy, but you know, greater good and all. It's only two days."

"We need you. We work better as a team." Theo added. "Let's get going. Are we meeting in the briefing room?"

"Yes. I'll catch up with you in a moment." Hermione looked over at Draco.

The rest of the team left and they were alone now. He went to her and held her tight. "Please be careful. I'm going to worry about you every second until you come back."

"I'll be fine." She pulled away to give him a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you. Let's go."

Everyone was waiting on them apparently.

"Good, you're right on time, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked harshly.

"The Minister informed me of the briefing. I came to ensure that the research team had everything they needed." He took a seat at the table with a smug smile that looked like he owned the place. Hermione had to bite her cheek to hide her own smile.

"So anyway," Harry went on. "Sami and Taylor, you will be joining us? This is a research mission, nothing drastic planned, so the Minister has approved if wish to come with us."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor answered Harry.

Harry nodded then continued on. "We've located what we believe is the location of a trading market that might be dealing the potions ingredients Malfoy has provided. We want to track them, see if we can find out who is selling and who is buying, and from that try and determine how far along they are with this potion."

"How are you getting in?" Draco asked.

"We're not. I'm still not sure how they have spread the word or how interested buyers are being allowed entrance. That's another purpose we have for this mission. Hopefully with the information we collect for this one, we can raid one of the next locations and bring some people in for questioning."

"So this is strictly observation." Draco clarified. He felt a little better at that.

"Anything we should be looking out for?" Harry asked Draco.

"Try to spot the potioneers. People that look like they could easily conceal something. Avoid people with satchels or bags, they're too obvious. Some of these ingredients are very rare and very dark. Whoever is buying them will want to look as plain as possible. Nothing will stand out about them, they want to be completely forgettable."

"Sami is great at spotting detail, and Tay can put a puzzle together in no time." Theo said with pride.

"Perfect. I assume the location is in a muggle town?" Draco looked to Harry who nodded. "They might even look muggle. Watch for anyone who looks too much like they know what they're doing, but out of place at the same time."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ron said tersely.

"No, it does." Sami retorted. "A wizard dressed as a muggle, who is going to a wizarding function, while trying to act like they know nothing about it. I got this."

Draco gave her a wink. "Take as many notes as you possibly can. I'll study them when you return and see how much I can replicate."

Harry readied the portkey, which was scheduled to take them to their safe house at 6:30. "We have two emergency portkeys." He explained to the group. "They will bring us back to the Ministry at any time should anyone of us touch it. Your signatures are already branded to it. Meaning if one of us were to touch it, even if all of us are not present, the portkey will immediately apparate each one of us back to the Ministry, regardless of location."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

While the rest of the group busied themselves with getting ready, Hermione couldn't help but lock eyes with Draco. He flashed her a small smile. She gave one back as best she could, but was annoyed with the fact that they couldn't comfort each other. So she sat across from him at the table, waiting. She looked up when she saw Draco getting up to leave. He wished Harry good luck, then looked around at the rest of the group giving a nod before he left the room. And just like that he was gone. Not a single word to her.

* * *

Hermione absolutely hated portkeys. They landed inside their safe house, a cozy little thing if she had to describe it. A very small, three room flat. Literally. It had two small bedrooms with bunk beds and a very small bathroom. The kitchen and living room seemed to be all smashed together, and there was no dining room.

"Wow." Theo said sarcastically. "The Ministry certainly went all out here."

Hermione giggled. "Now what?"

"It's only 6:30. Let's set up and get situated for now, then see what we can find out." Harry said.

"Where are we?" Sami asked.

"Blackpool." Ron answered. "Tourist town. Kind of run down. Lots of new faces always coming and going, perfect location really."

"There's two bedrooms back there. Mione and Sami you take one, the rest of us will take the other."

"Okay. Let's go, Sami."

The girls went to the first bedroom they saw.

"Oh, Theo is just going to love being here." Hermione laughed as they walked in. Two sets of bunk beds, with a scratchy blanket and flat pillow on each bed, and a nightstand between the two beds. That's it. No windows, no shelves, nothing. "I packed a few books from work just in case." Hermione said as she set her bag down to pull them out.

"Hermione!" Theo bellowed. He stormed into her room. "How am I going to ever sleep here?!" He whispered harshly.

She just rolled her eyes and reached her arm down into her bag. She pulled out a twin sized comforter.

"I could kiss you right now!" Theo said as he grabbed the blanket from her.

"We are here to work." Ron barked from the doorway. "Put a cork on your little fling if you don't mind!"

Theo rolled his eyes as he watched Ron leave. "Can't I just sleep in here?" He pleaded.

"Does he not know, or is he just being a dick?" Sami asked.

"Both!" Theo said with a grimace.

"I don't care, Tay can be in here too."

"Taylor!" Theo wasted no time running to the other bedroom. "Let's go!"

"We're in here now?"

"Yes!" Theo said decisively. "We need to be able to communicate and I can't do that through a bloody wall!"

Taylor snorted. "Yea, whatever."

A few minutes later Hermione and Sami came into the living room with their books and research journals in hand.

"You brought books?" Ron asked her.

"Of course. To reference."

"So." Sami wanted to get started, and she wasn't too keen on hearing Ron's complaining. "How is this going to work?" She asked Harry.

"Well we need to figure out for sure where the trading market is located. We have several tips on a few good locations, so we should split up and check out each one."

"We don't even know where it is?" Theo asked as he came into the room, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it on the floor to sit next to Hermione.

"Not a definitive location, no. But we'll be able to detect the barrier easily. There's a few revealing incantations we'll show you."

"Once we find it," Ron said, taking over the conversation. "We'll have to figure out how to best observe it. Harry, myself and Hermione are too high profile to be out in plain sight."

"So use a glamour." Taylor suggested.

"Depending on how many good vantage points there are we may have to if the place is really out in the open." Harry looked to Hermione. "What references did you bring?"

"I brought two potions books on blood magic, I figured maybe they would help us determine what exactly we should be looking for."

"I brought one as well." Sami added. " _Moste Potente Potions_."

"From the restricted section?!" Hermione asked in shock.

"Maybe..." Sami said with as much innocence as she could muster.

"I don't want to know." Harry held up his hands.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Ron asked, pulling something from his pocket.

"A muggle phone!" Sami answered instantly. "I don't know how to use it though.

"Doesn't matter." Harry shook his head. "We have three places to scout out, so we need to split up. Ron and Taylor, Sami and Hermione, and Theo and I. Any objections?"

"None!" Sami replied with a smile.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Taylor. "What?"

He was completely oblivious, which Hermione found adorable.

An hour later they were ready to go. Harry explained these things usually took place during high traffic times, so the increase of passersby would go unnoticed. He handed each group a phone, and also gave a map of the location with three spots circled that were numbered one, two, and three. Hermione and Sami took two.

"Alright." Harry announced. "Here we go."

"Just a minute, Harry. Please." She glanced at Theo and Taylor and stepped away from the group. Sami of course followed. "Please be careful." She whispered, her face giving away her worry. "Listen to them, and really follow what they say."

"Yes, mother." Theo rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. She gave him a quick hug.

"Please don't talk about me." She turned to Taylor and hugged him as well. "I know he will try, but please just don't."

"Got it. ' _We are here to work_.'" he mocked.

They walked out of their first floor flat pair by pair, heading to their locations to scope them out. They had about two hours before they needed to meet back at the safe house. Ron and Taylor headed to a spot that was near an amusement park, Theo and Harry took the one that was supposed to be in an alley of sorts in a high traffic shopping center, and Sami and Hermione took the one that was on the beach.

"How do you think they'll do?" Hermione asked as they walked away.

"Fine. Taylor won't put up with his shit." Sami seemed confident, Hermione not so much. "This place in on a beach?"

"Supposed to be." Hermione checked the map. Harry's notes say that the beach is always busy, and people generally want to be left alone, it's a good spot really. Especially if they cast some kind of disillusionment charm."

It took fifteen minutes to get to the beach. There weren't many people here now, but it was a very long Beach and she could see it was used a lot. "Hmm. Maybe we should change our strategy." Hermione suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. It's too early for anyone to be here now. Wanna see if we can find it?"

Hermione nodded. "If we think a curse barrier really is here then we can come back later and check it out."

They each grabbed a handful of pebbles and began tossing them lightly at random areas. They had to be spots where people couldn't just happen to walk into it, otherwise they would get thrown back and the area would be investigated. Hermione stayed by the wall that separated the beach from the traffic of the walkway, while Sami was farther ahead by some rocks. "Hey, Hermione?" Sami called out. Hermione hurried to catch up to her. "What about the pier?" Sami pointed out and sure enough farther down there was a long dark pier.

"That's a really good idea. Let's check it out." They fell into step picking up a few shells along the way.

"So, how's Malfoy?"

"Fine."

"I noticed he didn't say anything this morning."

"Well, to the rest of the world we are not together."

"Are you really together?"

Hermione just sighed. "I have no idea. I thought so, Sami he gave me a trip to Paris on Saturday."

"He did what?!"

Hermione laughed. "Yea, I had a girls night planned with some friends, and then two of his friends came too, turns out all the guys were I on it. Theo, Harry, Draco, Ron's brothers George and Bill, and Blaise Zabini. It was amazing!"

"I bet! Wow! That's some gesture."

"He said it was an apology for how he acted before. So they all got together somehow and planned this in like a day."

"Impressive."

"It was... then we got home, and nothing was different. He was still closed off. The sexual tension alone in unreal!"

"Wait, you haven't-"

"No."

"What's he waiting for?"

"His family won't approve. You know the name, who they are. He doesn't know how to be with me he says."

"What bullshit." Hermione turned to her and laughed. "Well it is! Hermione you can't wait around forever for him to make up his mind on if you're worth it or not."

"Well when you put it like that..." It certainly gave her something to think about.

Once they got to the pier they began their search again. They wandered around every corner of that pier for twenty minutes.

"Nothing's here." Sami said defeated.

"I agree, I don't think this is the spot. Too high profile, too much traffic. Anyone could walk into it here."

"Let's just head back. Maybe that street vendor that sold churros is open by now!"

They arrived back at the safe house just a few minutes ahead of Harry and Theo.

"How did you guys do?" Theo asked.

"Nothing." Sami said in a defeated tone. "We don't think there's anything there."

"Let's wait for the others, so we don't have to do this twice." Harry butted in.

Ron and Taylor walked in at two hours on the dot. Hermione heard his wrist watch go off, marking the time.

"So how did everyone do?" Ron asked the group as they sat in the living room.

"We didn't find anything." Hermione answered. "I don't think any things there, and we feel it's not worth pursuing the beach location."

"We searched for the curse barrier as well as kept an eye out for any other interested parties and came up with ends on both accounts." Sami added.

"Alright." Harry put an X over that circle on his map. "Ron?"

"It's a great location. The tourism gives the perfect amount of cover. There's always be people wandering about and sight-seeing of sorts, so to see someone looking around really wouldn't raise too much suspicion."

"Our only issue was the barrier itself." Taylor said. "Were not sure where it would be placed. The high traffic of the area is good for cover, but anyone could walk into it. There really isn't a cove or something that's set back from the crowds."

"What's it hiding anyway?" Theo asked. "Does it hide something small like a portkey, or is there really like a market thing set up?"

"No idea." Harry answered thoughtfully. "Maybe both?"

"What'd you guys come under with?" Ron asked him.

"I think we have a winner." Harry smiled. "We got to the shopping center and I was thinking the same thing about the barrier." He nodded to Taylor. "How would anyone conceal this thing without an innocent walking right into it. Then Theo saw the perfect spot, it's got dark magic written all over it."

"Theo! Great job!" Hermione said at once. Theo gave her a small smile.

"There's an alley a few restaurants use for their trash. The dumpsters ensure no one would want to walk down there, and there's a cafe across the way were we could watch any activity. Also the roof tops are flat and could be useful to watch as well. I did a few tests and there was definitely a magical surge, like that spot has been used before."

"We had about an hour to discuss a plan of action, in case we wanted to pursue this location." Theo said to the group.

Hermione was writing as many of their observations as she could to bring back to Draco, just in case any of this could be of use later. "What's the plan?" She asked without looking up.

"We thought that you and Sami could sit in the cafe and watch from there. It is a shopping center, and you two would more like you belonged than any of us." Harry answered. "Ron and I will take the roof tops, looking for anything from above that would help us track or identify."

"And what about us?" Taylor asked Harry.

Theo answered him. "I figured we could mingle in the crowd. Try to spot anyone suspicious l then give word to Potter and Wesley if we think anyone is heading for the barrier."

"Awesome! Front lines. Got it."

Theo just rolled his eyes. "Nothing is set up yet, I'm not sure when all of this would go down."

"Best guess is right in the middle of the day, to get the most coverage." Hermione offered.

"Great. Off until tomorrow. How do we eat around here?" Theo asked the group, but was looking right at Harry.

"I could eat." Ron said to no one in particular.

"You could always eat." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. The three of them broke out in laughter.

Over a lunch of pathetic sandwiches, by Theo's description, they discussed the plan for tomorrow. Hermione wanted to check out the place tonight, so she would be familiar with it. Harry didn't think it was a bad idea, but didn't want her going alone, and she was also to use a glamour.

"Have you guys ever thought of using polyjuice?" Sami asked.

"On missions? No. That shit tastes terrible." Harry said without thinking.

"Wait... you have actually used polyjuice before?!" Theo asked him.

Harry suddenly looked up. "Yes."

Theo waited. "When?"

"A few times." Hermione said simply. "Not important."

Theo just stared at her with narrow eyes. "You've all used it haven't you?!" He burst out, his eyes getting wide. "What did you do?! Did you every use it in Hogwarts?!"

Harry just groaned.

"Holy shit you did!" Taylor said shocked.

"Just once." Hermione said shortly. "And no, I'm not telling when or why!" With a smile, she continued to eat her sandwich.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in the safe house. Theo, Taylor, and Sami talked about the case and were taking notes from the books they brought. Every once in a while they would get off track and start laughing about something one of them said. Hermione tried to stay neutral at first, sitting on the couch with a book and her journal. She watched Harry and Ron play wizard chess for a game or two before she found herself over by the others. Taking a seat purposely next to Sami, she let herself relax a bit.

Just after dinner Hermione and Harry went to scope out the shopping center. She liked the idea of the cafe being close by, Hermione was paying attention to what people were wearing so she could transfigure her clothes to fit in tomorrow.

"Harry, did you notice the any of the people that were here earlier?" Hermione whispered.

"What about them?"

"There's a lot of same sex couples. Theo and Tay are going to have to be a couple tomorrow." She whispered to him.

"What?!" He whipped his head around, really looking at the people around him. "I'll be damned."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Let's head back, I think I've got the feel for the place now."

"Harry turned to walk back to the flat when he was suddenly jerked back by Hermione pulling his arm."What the hell?!"

"Harry! There's a bakery over there! Let me stop! Real quick, please?!"

"Ugh. Fine!"

Hermione dragged him by the hand into the shop, where she bought a bunch of wonderful confections and stuffed them into her purse.

"You guys were gone longer than I thought you'd be." Ron said as he came to the door.

"Hermione's fault." Harry grumbled.

With a shake of her head she pulled out the long brown box from her purse and brought it to the small kitchen counter. "Pastries."

"No way!" Theo jumped up.

"They are for everyone." She scolded. "Ron, I got chocolate muffins, just for you." She looked over and smiled.

Later that night they all laid in their very small beds in the room they shared. Taylor and Sami took the top bunks, while Hermione and Theo took the bottoms.

"So did Weasley try to pick your brain?" Theo asked Taylor.

"A little, but it wasn't as bad as you all are thinking. He loves what he does. We talked about work mostly. I did tell him that I'm very loyal to you all, and I consider you very close friends."

"Aww, Tay." Sami said, bringing her hand to her heart. "That was sweet."

"No, it was intimidating, I meant it as a threat to not trying anything on my friends." Taylor said with authority.

"Puffs." Sami said to him. "I'm not sure you know how to be intimidating, or feared."

"Hey, have you ever seen a pissed off badger?! I'd watch it if I were you!"

They both looked down at the commotion Theo was making in his bunk.

"Theo, you look ridiculous." Sami giggled.

"I don't care." He wrapped himself tighter in his comforter.

"So, Theo..." Hermione said playfully. "Did you happen to notice anything about the people in that shopping center?"

"Maybe." He drew the word out slowly.

"And when were you going to say something about that?"

"Tomorrow, when he had no choice." Theo admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, sweetheart, you're going to have to act like a couple tomorrow."

"What?! Why?!"

"To fit in." Theo grumbled. "We can't act like the only straight pair of guys in the place, we'll stick out like a sore thumb! The amount of same sex couples was ridiculous."

"Really?!" Taylor asked surprised. "Alright."

Sami looked up. "That's it? Just like that?"

"Well, yea. I mean, there's nothing there. I'm comfortable with my relationship enough to know that nothing will ever come of this. Theo, try not to fall in love with me, it will only end in heartache."

The room was silent for about half a second before they all burst out in laughter.

"What are they doing over there?!" Ron whined.

"I don't know." Harry said with a smile. "At least she's happy, you know?"

"With him?!"

Harry sighed. "Definitely not with him, trust me." Harry felt guilty hiding his knowledge of Hermione's relationship with Draco, but Ron was being a daft prick about this whole break up. He wasn't going to make it worse. He had to admit that the way Hermione and Theo act, anyone would think they are a couple, but the closer you look the more he realized that they were really just friends.

"You have to see it, Harry!" Ron hissed.

"They're close. Ginny says it's good for her, and I have to agree. And even if it was more, does it matter? She's allowed to move on. She needs her own friends, Ron."

* * *

The next morning was busy with anticipation. Hermione was desperately hoping to see something they could use. To be able to figure out anything that would solve this case. Hermione pulled out the clothes she brought trying to figure out what to actually wear. "Here goes nothing." She began her spell work, smiling to herself as everything turned out exactly how she had pictured. She turned to Sami's clothes and did the same. "Theo! Tay!"

"What?" Taylor came in first.

"What did you pack? Do you need me to transfigure anything?"

"Probably. I don't know." He pulled out his pants and a shirt and handed them to her. "Do what you have to, and don't bother to ask him, just do it." Taylor gave her a peck on the cheek then walked back out.

Hermione came out into the kitchen when she was done to eat breakfast. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a left over danish from last night. "All ready to go."

"Great." Harry said from his spot against the wall. "Now, Ron and I will be on the roof tops, we'll try to relay as much as we can to see if what we're seeing is what you're seeing."

"With the muggle phones?" Taylor asked.

"Sort of." Harry looked at Ron who went to his bag and pulled out a few very odd looking small buttons.

"These are called com's. They fit into your ear, and they will allow us to talk to each other, and hear what we are all saying." Ron explained.

"This goes in my ear." Theo looked skeptical.

"Yea, put it in, I'll show you." Harry stuck his in quickly so Theo could see how it fit.

Theo copied him then waited as Harry walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Holy shit!" Theo shouted, which made Hermione laugh. "How is this happening?!"

Harry ripped the door open pulling his com out of his ear. "You don't have to shout!"

"It's muggle technology. The Ministry uses it quite a bit now." Ron answered. "It will be just like we're talking now, we all will be able to hear the conversation."

"We should get there around eleven. I don't want to chance missing anything." Harry added.

At 10:45 Theo and Taylor walked out of their room in the outfits Hermione had transfigured for them. Taylor had on very tight black pants that hugged his hips and thighs, and wore shiny black boots. His white t shirt was semi fitted and had a v neck that was cut very low, down to the middle of his chest. His tanned skin popped against the white and Theo had a hard time not staring, which Taylor couldn't help but notice and smile. "Well?" He said, mostly to drag Theo out of his daze before the others noticed.

"Good." Was all the said. "I'll change now." And he left the room immediately.

He returned a moment later in faded blue jeans with strategically placed rips everywhere across his thighs and knees. His shirt was a grey tight fitting v neck tee that looked like it was jersey and see through. He had on bright white high top sneakers and white sunglasses hanging from the v in his shirt to complete his look.

Taylor gave him a nod. "Well boyfriend, are we ready?"

"Shut up." Theo laughed out. "Where are the girls?"

Just as he asked the door to Ron and Harry's room opened and out walked two women that Theo could only assume were supposed to be Hermione and Sami. Hermione had on a pair black shiny leather shorts that looked like they were painted on with black boots that went up to just passed her knees. The heel on the shoes was a good four inches. Her top was a fitted tee that went nearly to the hem of her shorts, with a band of that same shiny leather going across her chest with a horizontal zipper that she left undone to reveal her cleavage. She had a caramel colored jacket over top. She had moussed her hair and left it down so the volume was there, but didn't look the like rats nest she thought it would. Theo thought it was an incredibly sexy look.

Sami had on a white tube top with a denim fitted jacket over top. Her skirt was very short and looked like the same material Hermione's shorts were made of. Her boots were thigh high with the same four inch heels. He hair was piled high in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Don't you girls look fantastic!" Taylor spoke up first, everyone else was too busy staring.

"Eyes up here boys." Sami said to the lot of them.

"Right!" Ron said with a squeak. He cleared his throat. "Here's the com's. We used leave separately, just in case anyone else is watching."

Theo came up to Hermione.

"Look how tall I am. I bet I could kiss you just fine now." She whispered with a playful smile.

"If I were a straight man I'd have you backed up against that wall." He whispered back.

She let out a soft giggle. "I feel ridiculous."

"Don't. You look amazing. If anyone is staring it's because they can't help but see that."

They left the house in pairs, then made their way to their spots around 11:30."

"You can feel it. The Dark magic." Sami whispered as they passed the alley, trying their best not to look at it. They entered the cafe and sat at an outside table, scanning the crowd.

"I'm glad I didn't have to walk far! These damn heels!" Hermione hissed.

" _Makes your legs look amazing though_!" They both heard Taylor say through the com, which made Hermione jump. She had forgotten about it.

"This is gonna get annoying really quickly." Hermione groaned.

"Do you guys see anything?" Sami asked.

" _Not yet_." Ron answered. " _Were just getting to the roof tops. Don't look, Hermione_."

Damn it all, she wanted to.

Taylor slid his hand into the back pocket of Theo's jeans. "Good thing these damn boots have a heel. You have a good three inches on me."

Theo snorted. "Where at?"

"Seriously?!" Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help it! You should have worded it differently!"

" _Boys_!" Sami hissed. " _Stay focused_!"

They watched for maybe an hour of nothing happening before Sami caught sight of a man walking way too fast to be browsing. "Coming up on my left, dark hair, black jacket, short."

Ron looked over and saw him. " _He looks like he's on the move_."

Hermione took out a small notebook and jotted down his description as discreetly as she could.

" _Got another_." She heard Taylor say. " _Two men, one behind the other, walking right towards us. Tall, both blonde hair_."

"Got it." Hermione said writing their descriptions down.

"I don't see how their getting in." Sami said.

" _Doesn't matter right now."_ Harry said. " _They're going in and that's good enough for now. Something's definitely there._ "

"I feel like I'm being watched." Theo whispered to Taylor.

"It might just be the abundance of dark magic, making you nervous."

"Maybe, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Theo tried to look around as he wrapped his arm around Taylor, leaning into him. He'd been around dark magic before, it never felt like this. He continued to look around, then suddenly slammed Taylor against the wall, burying his face into Taylor's neck. "I recognize someone." He whispered.

Taylor's hands wrapped around him.

"Black hair, about Taylor's height. Green jacket. Pale kid."

" _Who is it?"_ Sami asked.

Theo buried his face closer. "Peter Rosier."

" _Rosier? From the Sacred Twenty-eight_?" Hermione asked.

" _He was a Slytherin in our year, I remember him from the dueling club_." Harry said grimly.

"He's gone, he went in." Taylor whispered.

Theo pulled back and they began to walk again. "Sorry. I didn't want to chance him seeing me."

"Most action I've gotten all week."

They stayed for another three hours then decided to head back to the safe house. Hermione had the descriptions of fourteen wizards that entered the barrier, and they had one definitive name, so that was a huge break. None of the wizards that entered came back out, so either they stayed there for hours or they were able leave a different way.

"It had to lead to a portkey." Sami said once they were all back at the flat. "There's no way they could do anything in that alley."

"I agree." Harry said. "At least we have a lead, we can get a raid together soon if we have any further suspicions after we look into Rosier."

"From what I remember Draco saying, that kid was a damn good duelist. What would he be doing at a trading post?"

"Maybe he works for someone." Hermione suggested. "We never did ask Malfoy how he got his ingredients. I don't see him coming to one of these things."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense!" Sami said with excitement. "There's no way he would come, too high profile, easily recognizable. He must have someone else do the running. I guarantee that kid works for a potioneer."

They bounced ideas off each other for the rest of the day, deciding to head home first thing in the morning. They weren't due back until one, but Harry didn't see sticking around any longer since they had a lead and he wanted to follow it as soon as he could. Hermione and Theo went in their room to lay down while everyone else stayed in the living room. It was only seven but Hermione wanted the day to be over so she could go home.

"I miss our bed." Theo pouted as he laid down.

"Me too." Hermione smiled.

"Since we're leaving early," Theo said quietly. "I was hoping to go see the mystery boyfriend. He asked me to stop by when I got back."

"Of course!" Hermione smiled, and got up to sit on Theo's bed. "I miss laying with you. Absolutely go see him. That means he's worried about you, and he genuinely cares for you, Theo."

"Yea?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. And while you're gone I'll go grocery shopping."

"Not heading straight... over there?"

"No. I don't know Theo." She plopped down on top of him. "He didn't say anything. He just left! No even a glance in my direction."

"Love, I can't say how long this game is going to go on. You have to give him time. He's trying, you know he his. I would never tell you wait it out otherwise." He arms wrapped around her and squeezed tight.

"I know. I just don't like it."

"Seriously?!" Sami groaned as she came in and shut the door. "Don't you guys see enough of each other?" She said playfully.

"No." They both said, refusing to move from their spot.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next day excited to be heading back home. They all agreed to head to the Ministry for the morning, even though Harry said they really didn't have to stay.

"Is everyone alright with just apparating?" Harry asked. "I'd rather not use the emergency portkey, since it alerts the department there is a situation."

Everyone agreed and with a simultaneous _pop_ they all left the safe house and landed in the auror division.

"I've never been so happy to see this place." Theo said with a deep breath.

Hermione nodded her agreement as they headed into Harry's office. "I can handle this, yet u really don't have to stay." She said to him.

"I'll hang around for a bit, then head out. It's only nine am, love."

Once they were piled into Harry's office, Sami and Hermione replicated their notes for Harry to hand out to the other aurors in hope they might know more information. The Minister wanted a briefing first thing tomorrow morning, so they talked a bit about how they should present their findings. Hermione and Sami said they would get it together, while Taylor and Theo went home. Harry decided that he was not above cutting out early to steal some private time with Ginny, and Ron wanted to check in on George and the shop.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Theo asked as they walked into their own department. "I can stay, we weren't due to be home until one."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Taylor called from over his shoulder.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Theo, it's already eleven, go and see him already!" She tried shoving him out the door, but he wouldn't budge. "Theo!" She ground out.

"When are you leaving for Draco's? I want to be back before you leave so I can see you."

"You just spent the last two days together!" Sami huffed.

"Not all of it, I had to be Tay's boy toy for a bit there."

"Best four hours of his life." Taylor whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, I was thinking four or so." She answered.

Theo squeezed her hand and him and Taylor made their way to the atrium to leave.

"Just us girls." Hermione said looking at Sami.

"You two are weird." Sami shook her head as she turned to walk into the library.

"Theo and I? Why?"

"Just how close you are. I will never believe you just met when this division started. You act like you've known each other your whole lives."

"I like Theo. I wish I knew him back in school, it could have been so different. Anyway, how do we want to handle this?"

They worked until one, like they were supposed to Sami added, then headed out for the day.

"See you at eight!" Sami shouted as she flooed away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So these next few chapters are going to be a mess of emotions. Lots of Draco/Hermione, Lots of Theo/Neville. You have been warned! ;) And it's a LONG one!  
**

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione went to her flat and took a deep breath when she walked into the living room. She immediately went to the bedroom, flopping on top of the bed and sighing. Oh, how she missed this bed. She let herself lay there for a bit before she made herself get up and change her clothes. Choosing a simple cream colored sundress with floral patterns she went to the kitchen and started making out her list. As she went to the pantry to grab her totes she realized her wand was still in the bedroom. She ran to get it, then left through the floo... leaving her list sitting on the counter.

Hermione wandered around the grocery store while trying to remember everything that was on her list. She hated not being organized. She decided to just get the few things that she knew they needed and come back another time. Aggravated, she walked to the front of the store with her very small cart of groceries and stopped cold. She had just passed the isle with the feminine products. She backed up and turned down the aisle, staring at the shelves. How long had it even been? Her and Draco hadn't done anything, and with so much going on she completely forgot about her courses. She didn't really feel any different, shouldn't something be different?

She walked further down to stare at the pregnancy tests. She knew there were charms for this, but she didn't know any, and didn't want to ask Ginny. How long had it been? The last time... her hand flew to her mouth. _The Victory Day Ceremony_. She hadn't had any monthly courses since before that. That was the beginning of May! It was the end of June now! She was beginning to panic, she could feel her nerves settling in her chest, making her heart beat faster. She grabbed the first box her hand came into contact with and headed to the front to check out.

She stuffed her groceries in a tote with an extension charm on it, not giving a damn if people saw. Once she was around the corner of the store she disapparated and went straight home. Theo thankfully wasn't home yet, she threw the tote onto the kitchen counter and searched the bags for the test. Her fingers trembled as she found it.

"It's nothing, it's okay. You're just being silly." She chanted to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She read the directions and then patiently, but not really, waited outside on the bed for the five minutes she was supposed to. When the time was up she slowly made her way into the bathroom to look at the stick that was laying on a towel on the counter.

Two lines. Two perfect, dark blue lines appeared. Hermione gasped and couldn't believe what she saw. Pregnant. She was pregnant. What was she going to do now?! What was she going to do about Draco?! About Ron?! The baby was his... and she didn't want it to be. She began to cry hysterically. Who thinks like that? Ron was her friend, she loved him for so long but things couldn't be more wrong between them. They could barely be in the same room now, how could she let that happen? She went to the bed and curled up into a ball under the blankets and closed her eyes, trying to make the tears stop. How was she going to make it out of this one?

* * *

"Hermione?" Theo called from the floo. He'd been gone longer than he said he would be, but he couldn't help it. He missed Neville so much, and truth be told he didn't want to leave at all, but he had to come back home. He wasn't sure why, just a nagging feeling. And they had promised to see more of each other now that it was summer break. He walked in and saw the tote on the counter, still full of groceries.

"Odd. Hermione?" He called again. He shrugged and put everything away. She didn't get very much, he glanced at her list that was sitting on the counter, and not a single thing was crossed off. He started to worry. "Hermione?" He said a little louder. He wandered around the flat and headed to the bedroom.

Theo opened the door and walked in only to find her crying in a ball on the bed. "Hermione?! What happened?!" He ran to her and pulled her into him. What the hell was going on?!

"Th-Theo." She stammered. "I d-don't k-know what t-to do!"

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down, it's alright. I'm here." He held her tighter and rubbed her back in slow, soft circles. "What happened?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths to try and control herself. "I was shopping, and I saw... the womanly isle..."

"Alright?"

"And it hit me th-that I haven't had my courses since I've been here." She said quietly.

"Okay." Where was this going?

"Theo I bought a pregnancy test." She said bluntly, amazed at his obviousness.

"What?!"

"It's in the bathroom." She whispered.

He let her go to walk into the bathroom. Two lines. Did that mean she was pregnant? How the hell could she be pregnant?! She and Draco never did anything, he would know, she complained about it often enough. "What does that mean?" He asked as he walked out and sat next to her.

"I'm pregnant." She let her forehead fall onto her knees and she curled into a tight ball and began to cry all over again.

"How?!"

She just shook her head. "Oh, Theo! I have no idea what to do!"

"Okay, it's alright. Tell me what's going on. What happened?" He stretched out and pulled her to him, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's Ron's." she said finally.

"How?" He was so confused.

"The Victory Day Ceremony."

"You're kidding. You were so upset with him, you-"

"It's not what you think!" She pleaded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me."

"I was upset. And drinking, and Draco found me and we drank some more. It was so nice. He was nice, and funny, and I forgot who I was for a moment. He made me happy. Why can't he be like that all the time?"

Theo wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, so he just rubbed her arm and waited for her to go on.

"We drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey. I was drunk. Ginny and Harry helped me get home, I couldn't even get into bed by myself."

Theo closed his eyes, he could see where this was going. If she said what he thought she was going to say the next time he saw Weasley he would beat him to a pulp.

"I remember telling Ginny about Draco. How he made me happy, how I could forget when I was with him. I'm pretty sure I passed out while she was still there. I have no idea when Ron got there."

"Hermione-"

"No, I need to tell you. So you understand how horrid of a situation this is!" She took a deep breath. "I was... I was dreaming about Draco." She closed her eyes. "I remember everything about that dream. We were... we were having sex." She said in a rush.

"You... you were having a wet dream about Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes."

"No wonder." It was all coming together. He never could figure out what drew her to him so quickly. Draco wasn't that great of a conversationalist.

"Ron came home to that... and must have thought I was... responding to him. But I wasn't." More tears streamed down her face. "I thought he was Draco! I wasn't really awake and I thought I was with him, and not Ron and I had sex! I didn't even realize what happened until the next morning! I was so ashamed of myself, and I know I hurt him with the way I was acting, but I was so scared of what just happened!"

The shock of what she was saying hit Theo hard. He groaned internally, trying not to let his emotions show. "Oh, Hermione." He hugged her and she cried into his chest.

"I don't know what to do! Ron hates me, I don't want to go back to him just because of this baby! Draco will hate me, I know it. This will just push him away again and I won't be able to get him back this time!"

Theo knew she was right. Weasley was being an ass about this whole thing, and she wouldn't be happy even if she did want to make it work. And Draco wouldn't be able to see what she actually wanted. He would just take it as a sign that they really weren't meant to be together. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"I have no idea."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before Theo got up. "Wait here."

He went into the bathroom and drew a bath for her. He covered up that stupid stick that sat on the counter with the towel and shoved it aside. Reaching for the bath melts she liked he questioned how many he should use. He shrugged and threw in four. Walking back out to the bedroom he took her hand. "Have a bath, I'll be right back. I want you to stay here tonight."

"Theo-"

"No. Stay here. We will figure this out. Let me take care of you."

"Okay." She rested her cheek against his chest.

Once the bathroom door was shut he left to floo to Draco's.

"Draco?" No one answered, so he headed to the library.

"Hey."

Draco looked up from his spot on the sofa. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Draco took one look at Theo and could tell something was wrong. His face was tight and hard. "Something wrong?"

"No, just stopping by to say Hermione is staying home tonight." He took the chair next to the sofa and sighed.

"Everything okay, is she alright?" He sat up straight. He didn't like this.

"She doesn't feel well. I went to see the boyfriend and when I came back she was lying in bed." It wasn't a lie. It really wasn't.

"I want to go check on her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, I can handle-"

"Draco, no. Just listen to me for once!" Theo snapped. He ran his hands through his hair. "I should be getting back, I told her I wouldn't be long."

"Theo, what's going on?"

He could hear the desperation in Draco's voice.

Theo let out a long, heavy breath. "She just doesn't feel well. It was actually my choice that she stay, so don't take it as her not wanting to see you."

Draco nodded. "Right." He let out a deep breath as well. "Okay, just... let me know? How she's doing?"

"Of course." With a nod he stood and walked back towards the floo.

When Theo returned he went straight to the bedroom removed his shirt to throw on a t shirt and grabbed a pillow from the bed. He walked into the bathroom to see Hermione already in the tub, soaking with her eyes closed. The tub was overflowing with bubbles.

"How many melts did you add?"

"Four? I think?" He chuckled. "Maybe five?"

"I only use two." She laughed.

He smiled and waved his hand to clear the bubbles away from the edge of the tub that had overflowed to the floor. He threw his pillow against the tub by her feet and sat beside her, facing away. He stretched his hand out and she reached out to hold it. They sat this way for a long time.

"How did he take it?"

He looked over to see her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head back against the wall of the tub.

"He was nervous, but let's be honest I'm not a good liar. I told him you weren't feeling well, that you were in bed when I got home and just needed to rest. I also said it was my choice that you stay, otherwise you would have been there."

"He still won't understand."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not budging on this."

"I don't know what to do."

"One day at a time, love. One day at a time."

"How did I ever live without you?" She smiled up at him.

"I ask myself that all the time. You'd be so lost." He looked over and gave her a wink.

Hermione soaked in the tub with Theo not leaving her side until her entire body felt pruned. He got up to hand her a fresh towel and left so she could dry off and change into pajamas.

"Are you hungry?" He called from the bedroom.

"Not really." She said sadly.

She walked out and plopped next to him on the bed. "If you're hungry I can make you a sandwich? I'll sit with you."

"If you make me a sandwich I'll make you a sundae."

They went to the kitchen together and Hermione made Theo a decent sandwich and pulled out a bag of crisps. Theo knew Hermione didn't really care for sundaes, but he did spoon out some ice cream and put a cherry on top of the whipped cream dollop he insisted she have. They sat at the island in the kitchen. She was fidgety. It made Theo nervous, she was the one that always knew what to do. He needed to distract her.

"So, mystery boyfriend is doing well."

Her eyes light up a bit. She knew what he was trying to do and she was grateful for it. He never talked about his boyfriend, and he was only doing it now to ease her nerves.

"Good. How was your visit?"

"It went well. I missed him." Theo smiled. "I'm hoping we will be able to see more of each other now. His job seems to be calming down, I'm just worried about mine now."

"Me too. You could have stayed longer."

"I know that, I just... knew I had to be here. Can't explain it." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I've talked about you, you know. To him."

"You have? What have you said?!"

"Well..." he took a bite of his sandwich and turned to face her. "I told him how we met. How we both tried so hard not to like each other." He chuckled at the memory. "And I told him how close we are, I think he was a bit set back by that."

"Damn. Has he realized my secret agenda to keep you all to myself?" She pouted.

"I'm just not sure if he has anyone that would he would share our connection with. Not that he doesn't have friends, he has some very loyal people in his life, just no one like you and me."

"I didn't have friends like this before you, Theo. Harry, maybe. Ginny and I were close, but that last year we spent apart was rough. Ron and I never talked like we do. You're that special."

Theo was a little thrown off by her words. He was special? He didn't have anyone in his life he felt this way about before Hermione, surely this was all her.

"What else?"

He shook his head. "Oh, let me see..." he flashed a smile. "I did say that I lived with you, that it was one of the least thought out, yet best things I have ever decided to do."

That made Hermione smile. "I completely agree. I will forever force my way into your life, Theodore Nott."

"And I will forever be there for yours, Hermione Granger."

"When do I get to meet him?" Hermione asked after a while. She ate more of her ice cream than she thought she would, but still had a good half of it left.

"I want to show him off so bad. He isn't ready, I have no idea why. We don't talk about it much, it just makes for an argument."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He said sadly. "Hermione?"

She looked over at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you... are you..." Theo let out a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. "Have you ever been ashamed of me?"

"What?!"

"You know, for being my friend? For having me in your life?"

"Absolutely not! Why would you say something like that?!"

Theo didn't look at her.

"Does he think this?!"

"I don't know." He said as he pushed his hands into his eyes. "He says it's not true, that he could never, but... then why keep me hidden?"

She thought about Draco, how he was doing the same thing to her. "What a mess we are."

"Don't I know it." He agreed.

"How could anyone be ashamed of you? Do you feel used when you are with him?"

"No. I love spending time with him. But I can't help but think it in the back of my mind."

"He will tell you when he's ready, I can't say much else, dear. You just have to wait until he's ready."

It was only 7:30 when they had decided to crawl into bed. Hermione told Theo she was fine but he insisted on coming to bed with her. Her eyes were puffy and stung and she felt tired from all the crying and emotional roller coaster she was on. She curled right up to him as she always did, draping one arm across his chest while she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You're the best." She whispered.

"Anything for you, love." He kissed the top of her head. He loved that they were this familiar with each other. He ran his hand up and down her back, lulling her into sleep.

"Theo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

The next morning Hermione didn't really feel better, but she didn't feel worse and she would take what she could get. She had fell asleep so early that it was only five am when she decided to get up. Wiggling out from under Theo she went to the closet to grab whatever clothes touched her hand first and went to take a shower. She stood under the water for a while, then washed her face trying to rinse away the sadness she felt.

Stepping out of the shower she took a look at the clothes she picked out. They had a briefing with Kingsley first thing this morning, and she wanted to look her best. She was pleasantly surprised with what she grabbed; a high waisted burgundy pencil skirt and long sleeve silk blouse. She knew she had cream heels to match the shirt. Smiling to herself she decided to straighten her hair. For some reason she always felt powerful with straight hair. Most likely because everyone always associated her with that mop she used to have back in school.

She went out to the kitchen and jumped in surprise when Draco's owl came in and flew to her. She wasn't ready for this first thing in the morning.

 _Hermione, I hope you're feeling better. I've instructed my owl to not wake you, and to wait until you came out. I hope she listened. I'm not sure what's wrong, and quite frankly I'm very nervous. Are you upset with me? Was it something I did? I will be there for the briefing this morning, maybe we could talk then? If you're feeling up to it. Theo said absolutely nothing about what was wrong, I just need to know you're safe. See you soon, Draco._

She carefully set the letter on the table, and gave the owl a treat before it flew off. It hit her then that she would be seeing Draco and Ron this morning. How was she supposed to act normal and professional when she felt like her world was falling apart? She could feel the panic rising up and she had to shake it off. Routine. Yes. She walked over and made coffee, and set out the paper for Theo.

"Good morning." Came Theo's grumpy voice from behind her.

"You could have slept longer." She said as she handed him a mug.

"I missed you." He said simply. "How are you?"

Without a word she handed him the note from Draco.

Theo read it while he sipped his coffee. "He's very worried." He said finally.

"Theo, how am I supposed to do this?" She panicked. "We have that briefing today! I can't handle both of them!"

 _Well, shit_. Theo thought. He had forgotten all about Weasley. "So you plan on telling them?"

"I'll have to, just... not now."

"Hey." He said softly. "You have me. I'm here. If you need space from them you just say the words. You take of you first, understand me?"

"I need space from them." She said with sad eyes. "I have to go in, I'm not staying here and just being miserable with my own thoughts all day."

"Perfectly fine. I would expect nothing else."

Theo went to take a shower and he let Hermione pick out his outfit. She liked when they matched, and he would give her the world if it meant she would feel better. She chose dress pants that were nearly the same shade of burgundy as her skirt, with a matching vest. A crisp white shirt and black tie to go with it as well, and he just had to wear his shiny black dress shoes. She loved Theo's clothes, especially the three piece suits. She put them all on the bed for him then went to wait in the living room.

"Ready, doll?"

She turned to see how he looked. "You look fabulous." She said a little breathless.

"This is all you." He took her hand and out it on his elbow as they flooed to the Ministry.

"He could be here already you know." Hermione said softly as they entered the lift.

"He might be, you never know. It's only 7:30."

Hermione let out a deep breath as they made it to their offices and saw that Draco wasn't there yet. Her nerves were twisting her stomach into knots and she wasn't sure how much of this constant tension she could take.

"Hey, relax." He rubbed her arms and she took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know how to pretend everything's alright when it's not. I can't act like nothing is wrong. This changes everything."

"I know." He knew she wouldn't want empty words. Things were going to be very different now, and he saw no point in stating the obvious that not a single thing would be the same.

"Hey guys, it's been forever huh?!" Taylor said as he walked in to the research room. He took one look at them and his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well." Hermione said in a rush.

Taylor just looked at her. "You need anything you let me know. Anything." I'll wait for Sami, you just take a minute." He rubbed her arm and he walked back out of the room.

"This is awful!" Hermione let her face fall into her hands.

"No it's, not. Come on" He pulled her into a hug. "You don't look your usual self, just go with the sick thing. No one will question it. Taylor just knows you, that's all."

"Draco knows me."

"I will handle him." He said sternly.

At ten minutes to eight they walked down to the auror briefing room as a group. Harry and Ron were already there, and she could feel herself tense up as she saw Ron. Theo put his arm on the small of her back, and guided her to a chair on the far side of the table.

"Hello everyone!" Sami said brightly.

They exchanged greetings, Harry's eyes lingering a bit longer on Hermione. She gave him a small smile and hoped he would just leave it alone for now. She tried to busy herself with the papers in front of her when Draco walked in.

"Malfoy, right on time." Harry said as he waved to the table for him to sit. He chose the seat directly across from Hermione. "Good morning." He said to the room, but was looking directly at her.

"Morning!" Sami sounded extra chipper.

Theo just rolled his eyes. "Tone it down woman, it's bloody eight in the morning!" He leaned forward to shout at Sami while reaching down to hold Hermione's hand and give it a small squeeze. He hoped he was discreet enough for Draco not to notice. Before anyone else could speak, Percy and Minister Shaklebolt arrived and Harry rose to start the briefing.

"We had a very successful mission." He began. "We couldn't have done it without the research team there. Each one of them was an incredible asset to have." Harry nodded to their side of the table. "We were able to observe the curse barrier from several different angles. We've compiled a list of fourteen descriptions of wizards that entered the barrier, and we were all able to identify one of them."

"Really?!" Kingsley asked with great interest.

"Peter Rosier." Theo looked over to Draco to see if he could place the name.

"That's... odd." Draco shook his head. "Why would he be there?"

"Sami had the thought that he might be working for a potioneer." Harry provided. "Malfoy, how to you get your supplies?"

"I pay an apothecary." Then it dawned on him. "He must be a runner."

"A runner?" Taylor asked.

"That's what I would call them, it didn't even dawn on me that the shop owners wouldn't handle the more lucrative ingredients themselves, but it makes sense."

"Here's a list of the descriptions. " Harry handed out a single sheet of paper to each person. Taylor grabbed his copy and stuck it in a manila folder for filing later on.

"How long did you observe?" Kingsley asked.

"Four hours." Theo answered him. "Potter and Wesley took the rooftops just above the barrier, Hermione and Sami watched from a small cafe across the way. Taylor and I mingled in the crowd, trying to spot suspicious people before they got to the barrier."

"Well done." Kingsley said with a nod. "I'd like a complete write up detailing the mission-"

Hermione handed him a document without a word.

"Miss Granger, thank you." He smiled at her. "Excellent idea, this research division. Wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely, Sir." Percy said at once, who flashed Hermione a small smile.

"The aurors will continue to track any further curse barriers." Harry continued on. He looked to the researchers. "I would like for you to search the Ministry documents for anything that would match these descriptions. I know it seems like tedious work, but I need every auror available." He said grimly.

Hermione was confused, she looked to Ron.

"We were informed of another disappearance this morning."

"Rather odd timing." Theo wondered aloud.

"Where are you going with this?" Ron asked him.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. He had forgotten he was holding it. "Well, I felt like I was being watched. While we were observing the barrier."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Ron boomed. "That's important information!"

"He did." Taylor said simply. "We had com's, you heard the entire conversation. He felt like he was being watched, and I tried to assure him it was just the presence of the dark magic. The barrier, making him jumpy."

Draco looked at Theo, who met is gaze. Something was going on. "We've been around dark magic before, it doesn't feel that way."

Ron snorted, Draco just ignored him.

"That's exactly what Theo said." Hermione spoke for the first time.

"I just felt like I was being watched, I kept looking around but couldn't find anyone, that's when we saw Rosier. He seemed oblivious though, I don't think he saw us."

"If I may," Percy interrupted. Theo nodded for him to go on. "What do you believe that has to do with the disappearance?"

Kingsley seemed just and interested in his answer.

"I think they're on to us. Like they knew we would be there, somehow. I don't know. Fourteen wizards? That's a huge number compared to what we had as far as information goes. I just feel like we're still two steps behind, that we're not really making any progress."

"Like we did exactly what they wanted us to do." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"We played right into their hand." Theo nodded.

"But how would they know that?! How would they know what we know?!" Taylor was getting frustrated.

"Harry, how did you know about the location of the curse barrier?" Sami asked.

"One of my aurors brought the information to me, actually. After Ron watched your presentation on the two different cases I had a team look into it. These were too good to not pass up investigating. Theo's assumptions on the black market were in my head the whole time, I knew he was right."

Hermione couldn't have been more proud of Theo in that moment. She knew he didn't believe it, but he was such an asset to the team. He solved as many unanswerable questions as anyone else did. She looked at Draco despite herself and saw that he had the same proud smile on his face. She felt herself relax just a little. "Well done, Theo."

"Yes, very impressive!" Kingsley said fondly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sami asked.

"I'd like to have enough evidence for a raid within two weeks." Harry said to her. "I know we've all been working hard at this, but I agree that we seem to be behind the game."

"I'll take a look at these descriptions and see if anything rings a bell. I'm not sure how much field work we'll be able to accomplish." Draco said to no one in particular. "Most of us are very high profile, and if you really were being watched, they now know what Taylor looks like."

"I can do it, Hermione and I... we weren't seen."

"You don't know that." Draco said darkly.

"He's right. These people are smart, for now let's just assume they know everything about the mission and could identify each one of us." Harry agreed. "Malfoy, work with the research division and try to figure out how far along this potion is, see want needs to be brewed first and what not. Didn't you say it was most likely a set of potions?"

"I'm assuming. I'll see what I can do."

The meeting concluded and they went to their department while Harry and Ron went to meet with the other aurors about the disappearance this morning.

"Give me a minute, please." Hermione told Theo as she walked into the library.

"Of course." Before Draco could walk after her he dragged him into the research room, while Sami and Taylor went to the conference room.

"What-" Draco said as his arm was pulled in the opposite direction.

Theo shut the door behind them and looked to Draco. "Please don't push her."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"She doesn't feel well, you can see that she isn't herself."

Well that was true, Draco had spent the entire meeting trying not to stare at her. "Did something happen on the mission?"

"I don't know." He lied. "She's very closed off. We got back early and she just hasn't been right."

"She hasn't told you anything?" Draco said with suspicion. That was a lie, Hermione told him everything.

"No. She wants space, and I promised her I would give it to her." He looked Draco right in the eyes, hoping his half-truth would work. "Just... don't treat her differently, like how you usually do."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You treat her differently depending on who's around! Don't mess with her heart! Either you're all in or you're not. She wants distance, and I'll be damned if you ruin it because you're being selfish. Don't hover, alright?" Theo pleaded.

Draco felt like such an ass. The day they left for that mission he regretted not saying anything to her. He could think of nothing else for the whole day. He knew he treated her differently, he just didn't know how to stop. "Alright. I will give her space."

Ironically enough, the second he said that the door opened and Hermione was standing there. "Theo?"

Draco thought their silent conversation was deafening.

"Sure?" Was all Theo said, and with a nod he left the room.

Before he could register her movement she flung herself towards him, wrapping her arms around him and breathing him in. "I'm sorry."

He let himself give in, pulling her closer. He missed having her in his arms. "What's going on?" He whispered. He felt her head shake against his chest.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" He pulled her away to look at her face. "Did something happen? Is it his case?"

"No." She should have lied, it would have been easier. "Maybe a little." She added in a rush.

"Hermione, I know how this might bring up bad memories, but things are different now. Please, don't push me away. I know I have no right to ask that of you, but let me try to help?"

"Draco." She whined, trying not to let the tears that were in her throat rise. "I just... need some time. I don't know. I have to think about some things."

She was leaving him, he was certain of it. Dealing with dark wizards again must have brought everything to the surface. He couldn't blame her, maybe this was better. He just needed to put distance between them, and then they could both move on.

"Right. Sure." He tried to let go of her but she held onto him tight.

"You're taking this the wrong way."

"I'm not sure if there's a right way to take it, Hermione. It's fine." He had his walls back up, and his voice was that same smug confidence that plagued her school years. "Let's just get to work." He pried himself away from her and walked towards the door, where he was met by Theo.

Theo just shook his head and stepped aside so Draco could leave.

* * *

By Friday afternoon Hermione and Sami had searched the archives while Theo and Taylor read the potions books they still had. Draco had dropped off notes a few times, but always gave them to Taylor and never stayed around.

"Hermione?" Theo said as they packed up for the day. They just had to drop off their findings to Harry on their way out.

"Yes, Theo?"

"I'm going to see the boyfriend tonight." He said slowly, watching her face.

"Okay." She continued to pack her bag, and put the report with possible identities in a folder.

"To spend the night."

"Alright." She slipped her shoes on to leave the office.

"Are-"

"Theo, really. I'll be fine. Go, it's alright."

"I don't want to leave you alone, maybe you could go to Ginny's?"

"No. I'll stay home. I'm not ready yet." She did feel better, but she wasn't ready to tell people yet. She had to tell Ron and Draco before she told anyone else. "I'm better, it's okay. You miss him."

"I do, but things aren't like I thought they would be by now, you know?" She just looked at him. "Okay, okay, dumb thing to say." He laughed out. "I just thought we would be open by now, not with him still wanting to keep me a secret." He finished softly.

"Have you talked about this?"

"Yes and no." He said through a deep breath. "He keeps me easily distracted. Hermione, the sex is phenomenal!"

She laughed, genuinely laughed. She was nearly doubled over before he joined her.

It was six pm and Hermione was all alone. She wanted Theo to go, he shouldn't be stuck dealing with her miserable life all the time. She went to grab a bottle of wine and a glass, and thought maybe she would take a bath. She had a new book she wanted to read. Grabbing some pajama shorts and a tank top she brought them into the bathroom, then summoned a small radio from the living room. She put some music on and waited for the tub to fill. She charmed her book to hover above the tub so she could flip through the pages without touching them and getting the book wet. Lighting the candles with wandless magic, she climbed into the tub.

Theo was more of a sucker for romance than he let on, he had candles everywhere. She closed her eyes, letting her muscles relax from the melts and her skin tingle as the bubbles rose to the surface. She soaked for a long time, while trying reading her book. Her mind kept going to Draco. This wasn't space, this was deliberately ignoring each other. She knew that this was how he would take it, what else would he have done? She couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

Her Draco was warm, and kind and attentive. He was sweet and scared at the same time. He was so much more than she ever imagined he could be. The Draco that the world saw was as harsh and incredibly misjudged. Sure, he was still cocky, and damn it all, right more often than not, people never really gave him a chance. That trickled into their... relationship. Was that even what they were in? She needed to label this, everything needed to fit and her logic took over. Was he her boyfriend? If you asked her the answer was yes. Was she his girlfriend? Depends on who's asking the question.

She got out and dried off, since she really wasn't reading her book anyway. She thought about sending him an owl. What would she say?

 _Can I come over? I know we're not even speaking to each other, but I miss you. I need to feel you hold me. I need to feel you breathe as I lay next to you. I need you to tell me how much you really do care for me, even though you tell yourself you're not allowed to show it. I just need you, Draco_.

Frustrated with herself, she just sat in bed and read. It was quiet, too quiet. _Don't think, just read._ She turned the radio back on. This was stupid, she should just go over there. How much worse could it possibly be?! _He could tell you to leave, which would be much worse._ She argued with herself. But he won't. He wouldn't ask her to leave, she knew it. _He's seen you for a total of thirty minutes this whole week, he might._

"Ugh!" She threw herself back onto the pillows squeezing her eyes shut. She decided she would just try to sleep. It was 7:30, a perfectly acceptable bedtime for a single woman on a Friday night...

At eleven Hermione threw the covers back and marched to the floo. This was ridiculous. She wanted to see him, there was no point in torturing herself over it. She landed in his fireplace and looked around. The lights were on. She walked in and saw him sitting at his dining room table, staring at the puzzle they had started. That moment felt like so long ago.

"Draco?"

His head snapped up. "Hermione?"

She froze. Maybe she should have thought about what the hell to say to him once she finally got here.

"What are you doing here? It's late." He finally said, looking back down at the puzzle.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss you, Draco." She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, she didn't miss how his muscles tensed. "Do you mind if I stay?" She asked softly.

He should say yes. He should send her away, he knew it. Her wanting a break from their relationship was exactly what he needed.

"I will stay in the library. Please? I just don't want to go back home alone."

She sounded sad, he thought. He knew she didn't like being alone. How could he force her to do that? "Just let me know if you need anything." He said without looking at her. The moment he heard himself he wanted to take it back. He was cold, and uncaring. Shouldn't be convincing her to stay with him? To prove to her that he's a different man than those lunatics she's been chasing?

"Thank you."

And before he could turn she was already walking away.

She pulled out the couch and made the bed. She felt safe here, and even if Draco wasn't going to sleep with her, she knew he was here, and wouldn't let anything happen. This was her fault that he felt like he had to put such distance between them, she needed to fix this. She snuggled into the warm bed and lit the fireplace with her wand. She let her eyes close, instantly feeling better about being here. She thought she would be hurt by his dismissal of her, and she was but she was also glad that he let her stay. It meant she had a chance to fix this. She promised herself when this first started she was going to fight for him, and she meant it. Feeling much better, she let herself fall asleep.

Draco opened the library door about an hour later, and watched her sleep. Very quietly he sat in a chair next to the sofa. What the hell was he doing? He should be trying to fix this. He forced himself to not see her all week, and it had been fucking torture. He was miserable all the time. Then she just shows up, just like that. Seemed to be her thing, he thought with a smile. At the most random times, invading his life with her calm, and her concern and her need to be around him.

"Draco?" She whispered. "I miss you."

Her eyes were still closed. Was she even awake?

"I miss you, Hermione." He responded. "I miss you very second you're not in my arms." He said quietly.

She turned and felt around the bed, she must be dreaming.

"No, don't leave me." She whimpered.

He rose immediately and walked to the other side of the bed. "Hermione?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "Draco, no."

He froze. What was he doing in this dream? Hurting her? Figures.

"I just want you... just you."

He gave in and crawled under the blankets with her, pulling her to him. His heart felt lighter as she curled into him with a sigh. She inched closer until there wasn't a single inch of her skin that wasn't touching his. He held her tight and let himself relax.

"Draco?" She lifted her head.

"Shh. I'm here." He traced steady slow lines up and down her back with his fingertips, which made her moan.

"I'm sorry."

He tried to pull away to see if she was still awake, but before he knew it she was asleep again.

Hermione woke the next morning and found that she was encased in Draco's arms. She breathed him in, the scent that was only Draco, lemon and mint and sandalwood. She wanted to sink into him and stay there forever. She felt safe in his arms, she felt right. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted him, all of him. She had to find the time to talk to him about this. She felt him stir, and was nervous almost instantly, she wanted this moment to last longer. She wanted to just forget everything that was wrong for a little while longer.

"Hermione?"

She smiled, she loved his sleepy, raspy voice he had in the mornings.

"Hi."

He stretched out then let out a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"I feel better, now that I'm with you." She said honestly.

He opened his beautiful silver grey eyes to meet her warm chocolate ones. "Did you have a dream last night?"

"I don't think so? Why?"

He smiled. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh no." She felt the panic rising. "What did I say?" Her voice shook a little bit, she was hoping he didn't notice.

"You asked me not to leave you, and you were sorry. For something."

"I want you, Draco." She blurted out before she could stop herself. "I want to be yours."

Well this was a shocking turn of events. He was certain she was leaving him a few days ago. "Hermione-"

"Please, just think about it. I want you, all of you." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I want you, Draco. And I don't want to hurt you." She looked away from him. "I'm going to hurt you." She said softly.

"Hermione, you never hurt me. If anything it's the other way around. Hey." He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I want this to, I promise to try and sort this out."

"Promise? Do you promise not to leave me?"

She was nearly begging him. He still didn't understand what was going on with her, but he just couldn't seem to leave her. She made him better. "I promise." He whispered.

She slowly leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. She felt like crying even though she had no idea why. She was going to hurt him, and she just made him promise the impossible.

After spending the morning with Draco, mostly just lying in bed enjoying each other, she forced herself to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It might be wrong, but I love this chapter. It's okay to cry!**

 **Chapter 17**

After spending the morning with Draco, mostly just lying in bed enjoying each other, she forced herself to leave. They both felt better after spending the night together, and Hermione thought that maybe this could actually work. It was early afternoon by the time Theo got home. Hermione was reading on the small balcony in the bedroom when he walked in.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Theo." She turned and had the biggest smile on her face. She ran to embrace him.

He loved that she did that.

"How was your night?!" She asked excitedly.

"Alright. Good. It was okay."

She pulled away from him to look at his face. "Did you talk at all?"

"I tried..."

She smiled. "No you didn't."

"I did! But he does this thing... I can't resist!" Theo waved his hands in the air dramatically. At least he was smiling. "Enough about me, how are you?"

"I'm good. Better. Okay." She mocked him. "I went to see him."

"You did?! Hermione why didn't you tell me?! I would have come with you!"

"Nonsense! And besides, I don't even know where you go... how am I supposed to reach you?"

He stared at her. "Well don't I feel like an ass now."

She giggled. "Stop. It was good, I showed up unannounced, and stayed in a different room, but he joined me. And we talked this morning, and I feel okay."

"I've been worried about you." He encased her in his arms again.

"I know." She said, resting her cheek on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So! What are we doing this afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! We need groceries!"

* * *

Theo groaned as they walked into the muggle grocery store. "Why do I have to be here?"

"I enjoy your company." She said sweetly.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled as he pulled out a shopping cart. She linked their elbows together and walked into the store.

"I don't like those crisps." He barked.

"Which ones do you like, then? Maybe you should just make the list?"

"No. Anything but those. They're gross."

"Fine." She held up a different bag. When he nodded she tossed them into the cart.

"Don't they have different turkey?!"

"Oh my God, Theo!" Hermione shouted. "What is with you?!"

"What?! I'm hungry! And we're just staring at all of this food that I can't eat right now!"

She grabbed a different kind of turkey and threw it in the cart.

"Do you two always get along this well?"

Hermione whipped around. "Harry!" She hugged him and Ginny as soon as they walked over.

"Potter. Ginny." Theo said curtly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. What are you guys up to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Theo said sarcastically.

"Theo!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny was having a hard time trying to not burst into laughter. "Just some shopping. Are you coming to the Burrow tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Burrow?"

"My parents' house." Ginny supplied. "They have big family dinners nearly every Sunday. It's been a while since Hermione has come to one. Wanna go, Theo?"

"I think not. Feed me to the lions? Pfft." He waved his hand.

"George and Bill will be there." Harry offered.

"We'd love to go!"

"Nooo." Theo whined.

"See you tomorrow!" Hermione said while she dragged Theo away.

"Why do you hate me?" He pouted as they made their way to the cashier.

"I love you, and you will have to meet my family eventually."

"I can live in peaceful bliss if I never met them for the rest of my days." He said as he helped put the groceries on the belt.

"You already know George and Bill and Harry and you like them!"

"Brothers?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Hermione beamed. "Oh! And Percy!"

"There's no way out of it. You have to meet your girlfriend's parents eventually." She said to Theo.

"Actually, I-"

"See! You have to go!" Hermione turned to him with the sweetest chocolate eyes. "Please?"

"Stop it. Stop it now."

"Theoooo."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"I love you." She hugged him.

"Yea, yea." He said as he tried to push her off.

The cashier just laughed. "You two are really adorable."

"We are, aren't we?" Hermione answered. Theo just snorted, but had the biggest smile on his face as the left the store.

I'll buy dinner, where do you want to go?" Hermione asked as they got home to put the groceries away.

"Nonsense. I will buy dinner. You bought groceries."

"Theo, it's the only thing I pay for! You pay for everything else!"

"I'm rich. Let me. Except for when Draco's around, then make him."

* * *

Sunday at four pm, Hermione and Theo apparated to just outside the wards of the Burrow.

"I can't believe I agreed to this, you are so lucky I love you."

"I know, thank you for coming. I really miss them, and I haven't talked to Ron yet."

"I'll protect you." He smiled at her. "Let's go and get this over with." He huffed.

Hermione opened the door to the Burrow and walked into the kitchen. "Hello, everyone!"

"Hermione, dear! Oh, it's lovely to see you!" Molly turned around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Theo.

"Molly, I would like you to meet Theodore Nott. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a nod and a smile.

"Theo, Mate! Welcome to the lion's den!" George came up to him with a wink. He shook his hand.

"Hello, George." He smiled. He was nervous as all hell, but he would do anything for Hermione, and she knew it. Damn her.

"Nott. As in Tobias Nott?" Molly inquired.

"Yes, ma'am." He said a little too quietly. He really didn't want to do this.

Hermione tensed. Molly knew exactly who he was, she just wanted to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, since I don't see that bloke anywhere, we can stop talking about him. Isn't that right, George?" Bill came up to stand next to his brother.

"Quite right! This way, good Sir. I'll show you where the cool people are sitting."

Theo let himself be led away into the living room.

Hermione sighed. "Molly, please be nice to him. He's my friend."

"His family-"

"Has nothing to do with him anymore." She said simply. She was quite proud of herself with how calm she was.

"Molly, dear. He seems nice enough." Arthur said, coming up to stand next to his wife.

"I will give him a chance." She said with tension in her voice.

"Thank you." Hermione hugged her. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"So Theo!" George bellowed. "How did she twist your arm into coming?"

"She asked me?" Theo was confused by the question.

"That's it?"

"Yes? We were grocery shopping and we saw Potter and Ginny and she invited us."

"Oh she's devious." George said with a smile.

"Are you talking about me?" Ginny said to them as she walked into the room. "Theo! You came!" She went over to give him a hug.

"You've got to be joking!" They could hear Ron from the living room.

"Ugh! Ignore him." Ginny whispered into his ear.

"I'm only here for Hermione, I have zero issues with knocking his ass to the ground with a hex or two."

"Neither do I." Ginny gave him a smile. "Ron! How nice to see you, it's been three whole minutes since you've graced me last!" And with that she dragged him back into the kitchen, away from Theo.

Hermione came to sit next to Theo on the arm of the chair he sat in. "Hello George. Bill, where's Fleur?"

"Went to visit her mother. She'll be back in a few days. Fleur let it slip she was in Paris and got an earful about how she didn't stop for a visit."

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

"Has Daph been here yet?" Theo asked quietly.

"Oh God, no." George snorted. "I'm waiting for the right moment, but... had I known Hermione was bringing you, I may have considered it."

"No you wouldn't." Bill said flatly. "You're just as terrified to bring her over!" He turned to Theo then. "He's waiting for the same day she brings Malfoy."

"I'm not above taking the most advantage out of a situation!"

"What are we talking about?" Ginny and Harry came in and sat next to George on the couch.

"Oh, just how some lions don't seem to have courage." Theo said flatly.

"Haha." George smiled at him.

"Well, I'll be damned." Percy said as he walked in with Audrey on his arm. "And here I thought Ron was lying. Theodore, good to see you." Theo rose to shake his hand. "Mr. Weasley."

"Percy." He corrected. "My wife, Audrey."

"Hello, Theodore." She said warmly.

"Hey, why is he Mr. Weasley and I'm just George?!"

"Because I'm influential." Percy said with a small laugh. "Habit I'm sure, I see quite a bit of Mr. Nott here at the Ministry."

"Theo, please."

"Theo!" Audrey said suddenly. "Hermione's partner!"

"That's me."

"Oh, how nice to meet you finally!" She let go of Percy's hand to hug him. "Taylor has said so much about you!"

"How do you know Taylor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's just adorable. I work at the Ministry as a pastry chef. He knows how much you like sweets, I make all the desserts."

"Holy hell, are you serious?!"

"You've just become his best friend, Audrey!" Hermione laughed.

When Molly announced that dinner was ready they all piled around the table. Theo was pleasantly surprised about how easy this was, he was really having a good time. Theo sat between Hermione and Ginny, thank the Lord. With George, Percy and Audrey across from him. Ron sat on the other side of Harry who was sitting next to Ginny of course. Which Theo was grateful for, at least this way he couldn't see the daggers he was certainly glaring at him.

"Ronnikens, your face might get stuck that way if you keep scowling." George said without looking up from his plate.

"So, Theo!" Arthur said loudly, presumably to cover any response Ron had. "How are you liking the new position?"

"Very much, Sir. I couldn't feel more blessed."

"And what exactly is it you do?" Molly asked sweetly. Maybe too sweet?

"Research. We work with the aurors on the more difficult cases to assist them."

"He's very bright." Hermione beamed.

"It's true. It's been a tremendous help having them around." Harry added. "Hasn't it, Ron?" He prodded.

"It has." And he left it at that.

George was clearly enjoying the discomfort of that side of the table.

"What did you do before that?" Arthur asked him, trying to continue with the light conversation.

"I was in records, Sir."

"Records? Doing what?"

"Filing mostly. Courtroom proceedings, and things of that sort."

"What a waste of talent!" Bill voiced.

"Not much room for Death Eaters." Ron grumbled.

Hermione stiffened at his comment. Before she could say anything though someone else came to Theo's defense.

"Theo, did you know that during the war I was completely against Dumbledore?" Percy said casually, but there was venom there. Theo could hear it. "I disregarded the Order of the Phoenix as a ridiculous organization that spread wild and untrue propaganda about the return of Voldemort. I personally was there to apprehend Dumbledore's Army. I also betrayed my family's trust and labeled them all as traitors of the cause. Yet... here I sit."

"Umm?" Theo really had no idea what to say. The entire table was quiet.

"Point being... Ron. Forgive the man already. We've all moved on. Audrey, love. What did you bring for dessert?"

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. Percy never talked about the war, or his actions. Never. And for him to stand with Theo and defend him meant so much to her.

After dinner and dessert, which was the most amazing cheesecake Theo had ever tasted, he went outside to sit with Ginny while Hermione went to find Ron.

"I've had a good time, surprisingly." He said to her as they sat on an outdoor swing that was set up in the corner of the yard.

"We're not that bad. I'm rather impressed with Percy, though. He never talks about his stance in the war."

"I don't even know him. Why would he defend me like that?"

"Hermione likes you. And Percy is obviously very big on forgiveness, since he did things that were hurtful. He considers Hermione family just as much as the rest of us."

"I appreciate it very much."

"I know." She put her hand on his knee.

They sat quiet for a few minutes. "I know you want to ask."

Ginny just smiled. "How is he?"

"He's fine." Theo answered, with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"You know I saw him a while back, we had dinner together one day."

"Yea? He never told me. Truth be told, we don't get much time together though."

"Mhm. During finals actually, I went up to Hogwarts to visit. We try to get together for dinner at least once a month."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "You just go to Hogwarts. Just like that?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Of course I do."

"Stay humble." He said with sarcasm.

"Anyway... he told me he met someone."

Theo was listening very closely. She was the only friend he had that knew about Neville.

"He likes you, a lot. His whole face lights up when he talks about you. That you were sweet and kind and he couldn't believe that you just stumbled right into his life."

Theo couldn't help but smile. "Did he say my name?"

"No." She sighed. "Although he did say that the sex was incredible." She giggled, which made him laugh.

"That's funny, because the word I used with Hermione the other day was phenomenal."

"Theo, I think he's just scared."

"I know that. I do. It just sucks. Draco is doing the same shit to Hermione and I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Give it time. He's never had someone in his life that he was this serious about. It doesn't mean he doesn't care, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Still sucks though." He smiled at Ginny as they fell into comfortable silence again.

* * *

Hermione found Ron sitting in the living room alone.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked him softly.

"Hey. Sure." He made room for her to sit on the couch.

"How are you?"

"Hermione, why did you bring him?"

 _For support_ she thought. _So I would be protected from you._ "Ginny invited us both, I didn't bring him to hurt you, Ron."

"Did you have to bring your new boyfriend around and rub him in my face?"

"Ron, he is not my boyfriend! I live there, that's it!"

"You live there and you haven't done anything with him?" Ron countered.

"Not a single thing. You have been the only one." She said softly. "Ron, I want us to be friends. I miss us."

"I don't know if I can do friends, Hermione."

Her eyes welled up with tears, which made his heart break even more. "I'll try, okay? I will." He amended.

She nodded. Really, what could she say? "I'll see you later, okay?" And without another word she walked out to find Theo and go home.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Theo mused as they laid in bed.

"I'm sorry ab-"

"Don't. You did nothing wrong, do _not_ apologize for him. I had a decent time."

"I'm glad. I'm happy you get along with everyone. They all seemed to like you. Even Molly warmed up by the end I think."

"Who would've thought?"

"Theo, thank you for going. It means so much to me."

"Anytime. Well, maybe not anytime. Maybe one more time, then that's it."

He pulled her closer as she laughed.

* * *

"They're getting closer." Aron Greengrass said to Lucius as he watched him stir the potion Lucius was trying to perfect.

"And what do you expect us to do about it?" Lucius responded in that soft icy tone.

"I have a plan." Greengrass said in a devious voice. "They are interfering and I am finding it very difficult to tolerate it."

"The plan?" Lucius was getting annoyed. He couldn't concentrate with Greengrass and his riddles.

"Nothing too drastic." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Just a little fun. Your boy has some interesting concoctions I'd like to play with."

Lucius looked up then, with a smile. "What do you need?"

"You brew the potion, I will take care of the rest."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this at work?" Theo asked.

Hermione just sighed. "Is that cruel?" She peaked her head out of the bathroom and looked over to Theo. She was still wearing a towel that was wrapped around her and was attempting to do her hair. "I need to control as much of this situation as I can."

"It's not cruel, it's just a lot of information to process." Theo said as he got ready for work. He chose black pants with a matching vest and a dark orange dress shirt with a rust colored tie. Hermione thought it brought out his sandy hair and blues eyes so well. "You can't expect him to be calm about it."

"I know, that's part of the reason I want to tell him at the Ministry. He will be forced to control is outburst. We've already agreed to have lunch." She added in a rush. "I've just been putting it off. I wanted to do it on Sunday, and it's been four days and I've just been avoiding him instead of trying to fix this. I need to tell him."

She reached into the closet and grabbed a simple black shirt dress and went back into the bathroom to change. Her hair was surprisingly well tamed, scrunching it up a bit for volume with some mousse. When she dried it, it gave her a wavy, beach look.

"I'm not saying you don't need to tell him." Theo said as she came back out. "I just don't know if work is the best place-"

"I'm doing it today. I've put it off long enough." She huffed.

He held up his hands and followed her as she left the bedroom. Once they reached the living room to grab their things for work she stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're stressed. I get it." He rubbed her arm and guided her to the floo.

Once they reached their department Taylor handed her a memo.

"Ron dropped this off for you a few minutes ago."

"Oh?" She opened it quickly and scanned the words. "He won't be able to keep our lunch plans. He's been called to a mission." She paused to read more. "There's been more disappearances. Six more, all male. Harry, Ron and a few of the other top aurors are tracking a lead." She looked up at them.

"Six? Males?!" Theo pushed his hand through his hair. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"We need descriptions." Taylor said in a rush. "We need to know who these people are, what they're like, what they could be after."

"I agree." Hermione said. She looked back down at the memo. "Damn." She whispered to herself.

The next morning they had a briefing in the auror conference room to discuss what the new plan was. The summer solstice was only days away, and they were no closer to solving this. Theo, Sami, Taylor, and Hermione arrived a few minutes early as usual. Harry and Ron were already there sitting at two chairs near the front of the long table. Hermione went to each of them and hugged them. "Are you both alright? I hate these missions you go on." She said as she pulled away from Ron.

"Yea, were fine." Ron answered. "Exhausted."

"What's going on? I don't understand." Hermione said desperately.

"I'll explain what we know soon." Harry answered her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed our date."

"Oh, Ron it's okay. I was worried about you. With everything that's been going on-" she tried to cover up her sniffle. She had to get these damn emotions under control.

"Hey." Ron said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. We're fine."

"I know, I know." She let herself be held for a moment, then pulled away and turned to sit... and saw Draco. He did not look pleased. _Great_.

She sat between Theo and Taylor, and noticed that he took a seat on the other side of the table near the front. He didn't even bother to look at her. Kingsley and Percy walked in then, which signaled the beginning of the meeting.

"So, what have you found?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"It's not good, Sir." Harry began. "I'll hand it over to the research team for now."

Kingsley turned to Hermione, expecting her to take the lead.

"We've read through the interviews with the families of the six missing wizards, and also have gone through their physical descriptions, educational transcripts, and Sami was able to get their employee evaluations." Hermione said. She glanced at Draco, who was looking at a spot just passed her. She took a deep breath and went on. "We've come to the conclusion that they have nothing in common."

"How is that possible?" Kingsley asked.

"Sir, if I may?" Theo said, taking over the conversation and pulling out a sheet of paper. "Rufus Kent. Age 30. Works as a greens keeper for an inn near Preston. Edward Warne. Age 23. Bartender at a London night club. Fredrick Rowe. Age 34. Owns a fitness center in Surrey. Wade Adams. Age 25. Journalist for Witch Weekly. William Jones. Age 30. A top lawyer at his law firm. And Andrew Taylor. Age 19." Theo said with a shake of his head. "Fresh out of Hogwarts. Ravenclaw. Worked as an intern for St. Mungo's."

"They are relatively in the same age category, but nothing else is remotely similar." Sami said. "They are all different heights, weights, some are married, some are not, it all seems completely random."

"We believe that their trying to create an army." Harry said to the group. He looked at over at Draco, who gave a slight nod.

"Followers. They need man power for something. Fear is just as good a motivator as influence." Draco said to the group.

"What the hell could they need man power for?!" Ron asked.

"They know we're on to them." Theo clarified. It made sense. "That mission with the curse barrier was too easy. I'm telling you, they're always a step ahead of us."

"How is that possible?" Ron said as let out a deep breath.

"Carelessness." Draco said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Theo said in a very low voice. "I must have heard you wrong."

"You jumped right into that mission, without checking the facts. Of course it was a set up! I guarantee that they knew you just couldn't leave it alone."

"How could we?!" Sami damn near shouted. "It was the only lead we-"

"Exactly! The only lead you had because they meant for you to find it. They meant it to be that way. Quite frankly I expected more of you."

"Meaning what exactly?" Harry was getting irritated.

"Meaning that you're treating this case as just another case. These people, whoever they are, they must not want us to know that yet." He spat. "Are playing you. You fought a Dark Lord for Christ sake, you can do better than this!"

"And what did you do, Malfoy?!" Ron shouted. "Cowered in the corner while we did all the work. Classic."

"Good thing I'm not the bloody aurors then!"

"No, you're just the damn potioneer that hasn't been seen working on this case in two weeks! You know, the case that's based around a bloody potion!" Ron stood now. "What? Getting too hard for you? Better run away then. It's the only thing you've ever been good at!"

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's keep this professional." Kingsley said sternly.

Hermione couldn't believe what was going on. What had gotten into him?!

"Harry, please continue." Kingsley motioned for Ron to sit, then looked to Harry.

"We'd like to set up a safe house near Cambridge. There's been significant dark magic in the area, and we believe it's linked to these abductions."

"Very well. Mr. Ross and Miss Wright, I'm afraid you will have to be excluded from this mission."

"Understood, Sir." Sami said as Taylor shook his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like you to accompany the team on this one."

"For what?!"

"You're the potioneer after all, if they do find the location of this potion they've been concocting you will need to examine it and determine how far along they are with it. End of discussion." He said sternly. "Let me know when you will be ready." Without another word he stood to leave, and Percy followed him out.

"What the fuck was that?!" Theo shouted to Draco.

"What?! This is a trap! It's exactly what they want you to do! How can you not see that?!"

"What makes you think it's a trap?" Hermione asked him in a soft voice, hoping it would calm him down.

"They're only showing you what they want you to see!" He yelled at her. "Six disappearances, not a single link between them, bursts of dark magic in a single place, less than a week away from the solstice!"

"We have to follow it." Harry countered. "If they're brewing that potion there then that explains the man power. It's too close to the solstice for them to risk a diversion! They need the power of dark magic to complete it! It all fits!"

"How many different ways do I have to say it?! You're playing right into their hand! How the hell did you ever survive anything when you were hunting horcruxes?! This is what they want! If you're not more careful you idiots will end up in the same damn mess you were in last time you went after a Dark Lord! Captured! Then what?!"

Hermione stood suddenly. "Then I guess you'll just have to sit and watch me get tortured again, won't you." Tears stung her eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before she walked out of the room.

The weight of what Draco had just said hit him as she walked right passed him without a glance. Why was he so fucking stupid?!

"I can't believe you just said that." Harry said quietly. "What's gotten into you?!"

Draco turned to him with his mouth open, then shut it. He had no idea what to say now. Ironic, since he hadn't shut up for the last ten minutes.

"Harry's office. Now." Theo said as he stood grabbing Draco by the arm and yanking him away.

Sami, Taylor and Harry were all stunned. Ron looked very confused.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" He asked the group.

"I- I don't know." Taylor stuttered. "What was that about?"

Harry let out a deep sigh as he sat down in a chair across from them.

"Malfoy Manor."

Sami and Taylor looked at each other. "What about it?" They said at the same time, which made Harry smirk.

"At the end of the war, we were captured and brought there. Hermione was tortured by his Aunt."

"Wait, wait." Taylor held up his hand. "You said that you were brought to... _His_ residence. I read the trial transcripts. He lived at Malfoy Manor?! You-know-who?!"

"Yea." Ron answered.

"We didn't think people needed to know that part." Harry said with a shrug.

"So, when she said..." Sami questioned. "I didn't know Draco watched! Oh my God."

"Just stood there."

"Ron." Harry said sternly. "We've been over this, there was nothing he could have done."

"You stood up for him at his trial!" Taylor said. "After all that?! I knew you two hated each other, but... but he was there! Watching!"

"Two sides of the same coin." Harry said simply. "It's hard to hate someone once you've seen what they've had to live though."

* * *

"If you dragged me in here to-"

Theo punched him right in the face.

"What the fuck?!" Draco said as he grabbed his jaw.

"What is wrong with you?!" Theo hissed, shaking out his hand. "What happened in there?! You ass!"

Draco plopped down in Harry's chair behind his desk. "I don't know." He admitted. "I walked in and saw her with Weasel and I was pissed. She's hiding something from me! Then I hear that they had a date! And she's crying in his arms?!"

"So that's cause for you to be a bastard?!" Theo threw his hands up in the air. "For your information, I know you think you know everything and all, but let me enlighten you. They had a lunch set up for yesterday. I accompanied her to a Weasley family dinner and things didn't go well between them, she wanted to clear the air. She wanted to tell him that they would never be more than friends! Ever! She's been waiting for your sorry ass then you go and pull shit like this. After you promised her you wouldn't." Theo finished. He was disgusted.

"You went to a Weasley family dinner..."

"I did. For her. Want to know why?! Because when she needs me I support her! Something you should be doing! You know damn well that you're not trying to fix anything! You just keep trying to find ways to make her leave you for good. Is it easier if she leaves? Will your conscience feel better?! Well let me tell you what, when she does, I will not stop her."

Theo didn't even bother to stick around and see if Draco had anything to say, he left him there in Harry office. He had to find Hermione.

Harry saw Theo run by and also saw that Draco was not with him. He made his way to his office and there he was, holding his jaw that was already starting to bruise.

"I hope it hurt." He said as he walked in and shut the door. "Get out of my chair."

Draco rolled his eyes, but got up and sat on the small sofa Harry had against the wall. "It does."

Harry took off his glasses to run his hands down his face. "Care to explain?"

"Not really." Draco huffed.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry shouted. "I have a case to solve, and people are missing! I can't be wasting time trying to figure out why the hell you're pissing off my entire team!"

"Why was she crying?"

That caught Harry off guard. "What?"

"When I got there. She was in Weasel's arms. Crying. Why?"

"You're kidding me right now, right? That's what this is all about?! She was worried, we got called away to investigate the abductions. They have history, you can't just expect her to forget that! Whether they act like it right now or not they are friends, Malfoy. They have been and always will be. Deal with it! Throwing the Manor in her face was a dick move! All because you were jealous over something that's not even there!"

"I didn't mean to say that." He said quietly. "I didn't even realize what I was saying, really."

"You need to fix this. When this mission starts I will not tolerate this. You got me?!"

Draco nodded. Harry didn't look satisfied. "Yes, Potter, I get it!"

"Good. Now get out of my office."

Theo went to their department, checking each room. She wasn't here, and he didn't see any notes. As he ran out he damn near collided with Taylor. "Have you seen her?!" Theo asked, his panic showing in his voice.

"No. She's not here?!" Sami asked, alarmed.

Theo shook his head. "I'm gonna head home, i don't know-"

"Go. Go, we've got this." Taylor said.

With a nod Theo was running to the atrium.

Draco flooed to his flat in a miserable fucking mood. His face hurt, he was getting a headache, and now he had to somehow fix this mess he made before they left for this stupid suicide mission. He ran upstairs to his bathroom to grab a potion for his throbbing jaw and stopped cold when he saw Hermione coming out of his bedroom. Crying. She had her bag she brought things in completely full. She was leaving him. For good this time.

"Her-"

"No." She cried out and tried to walk passed him.

"Hermione, let me-"

"No, Draco! You promised me! You promised!"

"I know, but-"

"I can't do this." She was sobbing now, she must look like a fool because she certainly felt like one. She had to get out of here. "Let me go."

"No! Hermione, please." He held her tighter. "I have to fix this! I don't know what came over me!"

"You can't fix it, Draco. I can't take you hurting me every time you feel threatened. You won't ever trust me! You push me away every time we get somewhere with this... whatever we are!"

He felt a stab to his heart at her words and the knife just twisted as she continued on.

"And now that I know you think it was because of my complete idiocy that we ended up at the Manor that night, there's nothing more that I need to know. Do you really think that we just ran around playing hero?! That it was just a break from reality?! That we weren't actually scared, and weren't starving and completely alone?! Because we were! And we were trying to end a war, and stop a Dark Lord, and we had no idea how to do that! I thought I was going to die on your damn floor that night! Do you really think that I wasn't trying to figure out every possibility of how we could escape?!"

"No." He said gently. "I don't think that way at all."

His tone caught her off guard. She couldn't deal with this Draco right now, because this Draco would make her forgive him, and she just couldn't. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to, either way she couldn't handle this Draco. This Draco was the one she craved, and adored and loved and... loved. This was the Draco Malfoy that she loved. It was all just too much. She began to breathe faster and felt the panic bubbling just below the surface. She had to get out of here.

"No!" She tore herself free from him and ran down the stairs nearly tripping on them in her haste to get away.

Just as she was near the bottom the fireplace glowed that bright green and Theo rushed out. She collided into him, sobbing and trying desperately not to hyperventilate.

"I want to leave." She whispered.

Without another word Theo guided her to the fireplace.

"Hermione, please wait!" Draco called once he was down the stairs. "Don't do this! Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

She kept walking, and entered the floo with Theo. She didn't want to look back, she didn't want to see his face, but she looked anyway; and it crushed her even more to see the broken man that stood there as she was pulled away.

Theo pulled her to the couch, not letting go of her. She cried uncontrollably into his arms, soaking his shirt. He stayed quiet, letting her get it all out. He rubbed her back gently, and ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head. He waited patiently until she could control the flood of emotions.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"Me too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love everything about this chapter! Despite it being a Draco/Hermione story, Theo is by far my favorite character. So here's a little Theo/Draco background for you :)**

 **Chapter 18**

Theo was preparing to have his afternoon off. He had been sure to clear it with Potter first, since they leave for their new mission in two days.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Hermione asked him again.

"I just have something I need to do, don't worry. I'll be back by the time you get home." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then darted off before she could ask him any more questions. He flooed home, grabbed the bouquet of lilacs he had hidden from Hermione in the guest room, then took a deep breath and apparated to the place he was really going to.

As he walked through the rows of grave stones, he thought about how this was the first year in a very long time he'd come to visit his mother's grave alone. When he was a boy his father came with him, once. Then the following year his father wasn't there, most likely off doing something completely illegal and in the name of that mad man. So the next year when the time came he gathered up the courage to ask Draco to come with him. His best friend. He was only nine, but Draco had brought him to his mother immediately and asked her to take them both to visit Theo's mother, just like that. Narcissa apparated them to the cemetery where she was buried, and stayed a ways back so Theo could talk to his mother. Draco however, stayed with him. Stood by his side as he cried like a baby to the cold grave stone that marked his mother's resting place. He sat with Theo until he was ready to leave, putting his arm around his shoulders as they walked back to Narcissa. They didn't speak, but the moment meant so much.

Theo knew from that moment on that Draco was truly his best friend that he could confide in him and he could trust him and even though he felt alone, he wasn't really. He had Draco. When Theo was fourteen and he told Draco he was gay, he simply chuckled at him and said that he was far too pretty for Theo, but some other bloke out there would surely fancy him. He had actually been dreading the conversation if he was honest. He didn't harbor anything but friendship for Draco, fierce loyal friendship, but things change when secrets were told. He feared he'd lose his friend, all of his friend's truth be told, but he feared losing Draco the most.

Every year since, Draco had come with him to visit his mother. He only came once a year, on her birthday. Part of him felt like a terrible son, only visiting her one day per year, but a bigger part of him just didn't want to face it. She was gone, and he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to be reminded of the short time they had because it was unfair and it made him angry. He thought he would be comforted by memories of her, but when they crept into the front of his mind he found himself angry and sad and bitter. So he decided an afternoon once a year was enough, except now he didn't have Draco.

He walked to the front of the grave, taking off his suit jacket and laying it on the ground in front of it. He sat down then, propping his knees up and resting his forearms on them.

 _Emma Nott. Beloved Mother and Wife_.

Theo stared at the words. He gently placed the bouquet of lilacs right in front of the stone. "Hello, Mum." He said quietly. "I brought your favorite flowers. When I bought them the smell made me smile. I should really keep some in the house, I find it comforting." He gave a weak smile. "I have much to tell you, so much has changed since I've visited you last."

Draco watched his friend from behind a nearby tree. Theo didn't ask him to come with him this year, which hurt him more than he cared to admit. He just assumed he would have brought Hermione. Which he was surprisingly okay with, if Theo didn't want to bring him he most certainly would have brought Hermione... but he didn't. Draco had brought lilacs as well, just as he always did, and came at the same time they had always done, only to find Theo alone. He told himself that if he saw that he did bring Hermione he would walk away and come back later, but part of him really wanted to see her. Just see her. Not talk to her, not hurt her, not even touch her, just see her.

"I met someone." He heard Theo say. Draco couldn't see his face but he knew he was smiling.

"He's great mum. I mean really great. The best kind of person. A war hero, if you can believe that someone like that would want someone like me. We met at that damn Victory Day Ceremony Draco drags me to every year."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly at that.

"It started so fast, I thought he hated me. But... then he invited me back to his place, I was so nervous. Mum, he's like the most gorgeous guy you will ever meet! Anyway, we've been seeing each other ever since. Secretly though. I hate it. He says it's because the world will never understand and he's not ready or whatever, and it has absolutely nothing to do with who I am. With who my father is. I don't know, mum. He's perfect, and I'm not and I'm so scared it's going to end and I'll have to suffer in silence... like I always do."

Theo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You may notice Draco didn't come with me today, I didn't ask him this time."

Draco stood a little taller, trying to listen to what Theo was going to say.

"I know he would have, had I asked. But..." he raked his hands through his hair. "But everything's wrong, mum!" Theo tried to hold back his emotions. He had kept all of this in, for Hermione's sake, but now he just wanted to let it out and scream and cry and curse the God damned world about why nothing could ever go right. "He met someone too! And she's amazing, and I love her and I couldn't ask for a better friend! You would never believe how happy it made me that they had found each other. I work with her now you know, she actually lives with me. She makes me better. She's everything that's good, and I forget who I am when I'm around her. To her I'm just Theo. _Her Theo._ Imagine that." He laughed.

"They met at the ceremony too. Busy day I guess. It was going good, then he fucking ruined it."

Draco winced. He really should just leave.

"I was so pissed at him. At him! My best friend! Who did things that I have always been able to forgive, things that no one should have to do, because I knew that he really wasn't that person. But when he hurt her, on purpose, mum! I was so livid, she was broken and I was there for her even though I had no idea what I was doing. The only thing that mattered was making her feel better. Then she says she's going to fight for him, just like that! That damn day! Her heart is gold and I was shocked that she would forgive him so easily, when I just couldn't. She saw right through that front he puts up and I knew I fell for her right then. If I was a straight man I'd fight him for her. She tried to fix things, and they were going great for a while, then he screwed it up again. This one was big. And she left. I don't even know what they were, but she left and I know she regrets it."

Wait, she what?! Draco must have heard him wrong.

"He said stupid things, things that he knew would hurt her and drove her away for good. She's trying to be strong, but she breaks for me. She's crushed mum, and I don't know how to fix it. He's such a prick and it kills me that he drives her away because he can't possibly let himself be happy!" Theo waved his hands in the air. "I mean God forbid! I know I'm no expert, but when I'm with my boyfriend I can't keep it inside. It just pours out of me. Do you know what that's like?!"

Draco did, he absolutely did.

"She still wants him. She can't help it. I wish he wanted her, too. Or let himself admit he wants her, or whatever the hell he needs to do to fix this. I don't want to be mad at him anymore." He finished softly.

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, either." Draco said as he walked up behind Theo.

Theo actually jumped. He usually heard when people snuck up on him, but he was so wrapped up in his stupid emotions he had let his guard down. He frantically wiped at his eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He walked up to the grave stone and laid his flowers down next to Theo's bouquet. He sat down in the grass next to him, stretching his legs out. "Why didn't you ask me to come with you? I would have."

"I know." Theo answered, not looking at him. "I just... I'm pissed at you. You've done some stupid shit before, Draco. Things that I never believed you to be capable of. I stood by you through all of it. But this... I can't forgive you for this. Want to know why?"

Draco looked over and nodded. Theo still refused to look at him. "I do."

"Because you're letting someone else dictate your life again. Why?!" Theo finally looked at him, with eyes that were filled with tears.

"I really don't know." Draco choked out.

"She's beating herself up right now! It physically hurts me to watch her suffer through day after day, knowing that the only thing she wants is you." Theo shook his head. "I can't forgive you for that. I can't forgive you for finding something so precious then destroying it on purpose."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither really knowing what else to say. Draco stood up rather abruptly, laying a hand on the grave stone and closing his eyes, as he always did right before they left. He moved to walk away then stopped. "I'm sorry, Theo. Your friendship means more to me than anything else. I never meant to jeopardize that." Then he walked away. Once he was a safe distance away he turned to see Theo hang his head and begin to cry. Draco just didn't have it in him to hurt his best friend anymore. Before he could think it through he apparated to the Ministry.

He walked into Hermione's department, his eyes red from the threatening tears. He heard voices and walked into the research room.

"Hermione?" He said, barely above a whisper.

Everyone whipped around.

"Draco?" She stood immediately, running to him. "What's wrong, are you o-" she stopped herself, mid stride. "What are you doing here?"

The change broke him. Slow fat tears ran down his face. "I need you to come with me. Please?"

She hesitated. She didn't know what was going on, her heart told her to run into his arms and comfort him while her head told her to make him leave.

"It's for Theo." He added desperately. He knew she would do it for him. Not for Draco, which made his heart break.

"Okay."

Without any warning, he grabbed her by the waist and apparated them out of the room.

"Where are we?" She asked once they landed. She was still clinging to him, her body betraying her and craving the feeling of him.

"He's over there. He shouldn't be alone." He didn't let her go, couldn't let her go. She was a lifeline, and he felt like he was struggling for air.

Hermione turned to see Theo, sitting on the ground in front of a grave stone. She began to pull away from him to run to Theo, then stopped. She turned and looked into Draco's sad eyes. "Draco-"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." His tears still running down his face. Before she could say anything more he disaparated.

She stared at the spot he was just in for a brief moment before turning to run to Theo. "Theo?"

He turned to see Hermione standing behind him. He was still crying, he was such a mess. "Hermione."

She knelt beside him and she held him.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, Draco brought me."

"What?" He looked up at her, rubbing his eyes.

"He showed up at the ministry, said you shouldn't be alone. He brought me here, then left. Theo, talk to me."

"I want to be mad at him, for you. I want to hate him."

"Oh, Theo. He's your best friend, don't do this."

"I can't help it! I can't stand that he hurt you, and that he does it deliberately, that he's letting someone else dictate his life again! That he doesn't do what makes him happy because of some stupid beliefs that don't even matter anymore."

"I hate it too, but I can't change him. He has to want this too. And right now I don't think he does. I haven't given up."

"Hermione." He looked over at her with disbelief. "You cried yourself to sleep for days."

"I'm allowed to feel sorry for myself. I want to hate him too, but I can't. Just like you can't. For the same reason as you. I love him."

They sat for a while, both letting their emotions settle. Hermione looked at the grave stone in front of them.

"My mother." Theo said when he noticed she was looking at the stone. "It's her birthday."

She looked over, startled. "Why didn't you say something?!"

"Well, Draco usually comes with me. I only visit her once a year, it's too painful otherwise. But I didn't ask him to come with me today. He showed up though, I said some things. I broke down after he left, but then he went to get you, so I wasn't alone. Fucking prick. How am I supposed to hate him now?"

Hermione giggled, despite the very serious moment. She drew out her wand and conjured a small bouquet of different colored roses.

"Roses? Why roses?"

"Do you know anything about what the colors of different roses means?" She asked softly as she snuggled up to him.

Theo just shook his head. All he knew what that his mother liked lilacs, so that's what he always brought.

"Pink roses are given to show grace, elegance and admiration. They are the rose that most represents a mother's love." She squeezed his hand. "White roses are a flower of light. They represent purity and undying love, even though death. Orange roses signify new adventures, thanks, and friendship."

Theo thought those were very fitting of colors indeed.

* * *

Draco found himself at the Manor. He went straight to his mother's room, and was thankful she was awake.

"Draco." She smiled as he walked in, but knew something was wrong. "Come." She set her book aside and patted the king sized bed signaling for him to come sit with her.

"Mother..." he took her hand and held it tight with both of his. He knew he had to look like a complete wreck. He felt like a complete wreck. "Mother, I feel I may have just ruined any chance I had left of a happy life."

Narcissa kept that same tight smile on her face as she watched her son. This was not her son, this was the shell of the boy that had been from the darkest time of their lives. The boy that never had control of his own life, the boy that was so broken there were times that she thought he would never be able to overcome his suffering.

"My sweet boy, what makes you say that?"

"Mother." He said shaking his head. "I've done something terrible. Something I fear I can never come back from. I've just eliminated any chance I may have had with her." He began sobbing, he wasn't even sure of what he was saying, words were just spilling out. "She is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. She makes me forget that I'm me! Makes me forget who I am and what I've done! When I'm with her..."

He finally let his eyes focus on his mother. She was watching him carefully.

"Am I safe to assume we are speaking of Miss Granger?"

He just nodded. "Tell me that I am allowed to be happy, mother. Tell me that I didn't ruin my chances with her. Tell me that I will be able to fix this. Because if I can't..." he swallowed hard. "If I can't, then I don't know how I will be able to go on without her."

"Draco." She said with a soft sigh. "Why you waited so long I will never understand. You love her." It was more of a statement, and not a question.

He wiped his face, cursing himself for the way he must look right now. "I don't know."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do not lie to me." She was stern, but she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I do. I love her." He surprised himself with how liberating it was to say it. "I love Hermione Granger, and I don't know what to do about it."

She settled back into the pillows. Draco knew she was tired, and felt selfish for keeping her awake.

"My dear, do you remember when Miss Weasley came by that first time?"

He smiled at the memory. "Of course I do."

"She asked me if you were worth her time. It was one of the very first things out of her mouth. I was quite taken back by it."

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. He knew Ginny could be crass, but he never imagined she would walk right in here, in his mother's room, and demand she answer if Draco was worthy of her time, of her friendship. The woman had nerve.

"What did you reply?"

"I told her that she already knew the answer to that question."

"That's it?"

"She had already made up her mind, if she truly wanted nothing to do with you she would have left it alone. Instead, she came here, barging into my home and demanded if my son was worth her time. Nothing I could have said would have swayed her decision. She is a daring, bold young lady, and I respected her for the fearlessness she has."

Draco nodded his agreement. "That's really all you said? You spoke for two hours, mother."

"Not everything is about you, dear."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Weasley knew you were worth it, and I imagine Miss Granger feels very much the same."

"I don't know. I really messed things up."

"Tell me what happened."

He sighed. Then winced. "I may have thrown... that night she was brought to the Manor in her face..." he opened one eye to see his mother's face, then quickly shut it at the look she was giving him. "And told her it was their idiocy that got them all captured in the first-"

"Draco!" She scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't!" He shot up to pace the room. "I wasn't! I was angry and confused and... and hurt!" He turned to face her. "She's hiding something from me. She's been distant and cold, no. Not cold. Just distant. She kept saying she wanted space, she needed to think about things and said something about not wanting to hurt me but she would and..."

He thought back to the last night that she had stayed over. Memories flooding back. "I'm such a fool. She told me she wanted to be mine. That she wants all of me and me only. I promised her that I would try harder to figure this out…. that I would try harder to give her..." he fell back on the bed in a very undignified flop. "Why the hell am I so stupid?!"

"Draco, do you not see it?!"

"See what?" He grumbled, not even bothering to look at her.

"That you are not stupid, you are scared."

"Scared? Mother, I'm not scared of her."

She let out a sigh. "Maybe you are stupid."

He picked his head up to look at his mother. "Pardon?"

"Draco, you are scared of what it means to be in love. Or more bluntly, to be in love with her."

He sat up and brought his legs under him to sit Indian style at the foot of her bed. "What do I do about that? She basically told me she wants all of me, and I pushed her away without even realizing it."

"What made you say those things?"

"She stayed with me one night, we hadn't spoken in a few days, and she showed up randomly. Theo went to see his boyfriend, so she was home alone, and came to my cottage... to feel safe." He groaned at how much more of an ass he sounded like with each word. He propped his elbows up on his knees and held his head in his hands. "It was a good night, and a good morning. We talked and I felt better, I felt like whatever she was hiding from me wasn't the fact that she wanted to leave me. But then I didn't see her for a few days, as much as she's on my mind I don't speak to her except for when she's at my house."

"I thought I taught you better than that. Your know how to court a woman, Draco."

"Anyway." He said, completely ignoring his mother's comment. He looked up at her then. "I walked into that briefing room, and saw her crying in Weasley's arms. I lost it. I was blinded by my jealousy. I hadn't seen her all week, and the next time I do she's in his arms?! Then the whole briefing went horribly wrong, it's a suicide mission! I didn't agree with anything Potter was saying, and I just lost it. I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late. After she left the room Theo punched me right in the face."

"He what?!" Narcissa didn't bother to hide her shock. Theo was such a sweet boy.

"Hurt like a bitch."

"Draco!" She scolded.

"What do I do?" He asked very quietly. "He won't even talk to me. He didn't ask me to come with him to visit his mum today. I went anyway, because... because he's my friend. He said that he couldn't bring himself to forgive me for this because I am letting someone else dictate my life again, and I took something that was so good, and willingly crushed it. I'm losing him, and I'm losing her, and it's all wrong. What do I do?"

Narcissa didn't really know how to answer. She wasn't sure if the damage that her son had caused would be fixable or not. Surely it could be? She didn't know Hermione Granger, but what she knew of her was enough. She wouldn't give up on Draco. The girl just needed time, and Draco needed to pull his head out of his ass. Which she was sure would make Theo come around, since he was so protective of her.

"Come here." She patted her lap. He crawled up the bed and laid his head in her lap, laying sideways on the massive bed. She ran her long slender fingers through his hair, and watched him close his eyes.

"You need to be the one to fix this. It seems she has always come to you?"

"She has. I don't deserve the second chances she's given me. Hell, I'm probably up to number six or seven by now."

"Take your time and do this right, she will wait for you, trust me on this, my boy."

Draco laid there, and let his mother comfort him. He had to fix this, he couldn't live without her. And now the realized that, he knew that he had to throw away everything that was holding him back.

"Father will not be pleased." He said in a grim voice.

"No." She breathed. "He will not. But that cannot be helped. He robbed you of your happiness before. He robbed you of your innocence, and I will not let him stand in your way again."

* * *

The next day Hermione found herself in Daphne's office before she could talk herself out of it.

"Hermione!" Daphne said in surprise. She rose to hug her friend. "I heard what happened, how are you?"

Hermione tried to smile, but she was tired of faking it. Daphne would see right through it anyway. "Terrible. Tired. Pissed. Heartbroken." She sat in a chair that was on the other side of Daphne's desk, while she took the other right next to it. "Have you talked to him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I meant to, but sometimes I'm a little too blunt for his liking, we always end up arguing." She gave a small smile. "I'm sure Theo has though."

Now it was Hermione's turn to shake her head. "Theo isn't speaking to him."

Daphne let her mouth fall open. "Theo?! You're kidding?!"

"He's so mad at Draco, they haven't spoken a single word since. Whenever Draco drops off research Taylor gets it from him. He doesn't even want to see him, the last time they were together Theo punched him in the face."

"He did what?! Holy shit." She was impressed. "Hermione, Theo has always been in Draco's corner. Through it all..."

"Daph, I need you to help me with something."

"I don't know any good places to hide dead bodies, Hermione."

Hermione just stared at her. "Daph!"

"Alright, alright. What do you need?"

She took a deep breath. "I need you to distract Draco so I can go and speak to his mother."

"I'm sorry, what? Narcissa Malfoy? What the hell are you going to say to her?!"

"I need to know what's holding him back! I need to know if it's worth it for me to fight for him! If she doesn't approve I can let my heart break and just get it over with. I can't keep holding onto this thread of hope I have that he'll ever feel the same way about me that I feel about him."

"Fucking Gryffindors. All gung-ho without thinking anything through." Daphne groaned, which made Hermione smile. She knew she would help.

"Fucking Slytherin's. Too proud for their own damn good." Hermione copied.

"When do you want to do this? I can get him in here one day to go over some texts I have? That might by me an hour, I could drag him to lunch if you need more time."

"No, an hour should be long enough. I can't imagine we'd have that much to say to each other."

"Tomorrow? I'll send him an owl and the end of the day, so he doesn't just show up because he has nothing better to do now."

"Tomorrow. Let me know when he shows up."

"How?! Not like I can just say, _Hey, Draco. Just let me send a message to Hermione really quick. No, no. Nothing important_."

She had a point, damn it. "I'll think about it. Thank you, Daphne."

"Don't mention it. To anyone. I have a reputation."

Hermione laughed and hugged her, then headed down to the cafeteria. Hopefully she could distract Theo from his ridiculous questions if she brought back dessert.

"You're having lunch with Daphne tomorrow?" Theo asked skeptically as he took another huge spoonful of pumpkin cheesecake.

"Yes, I am. We haven't talked much-"

"You haven't talked at all." Theo clarified with his mouth full.

"See! We need to catch up."

"Mhm." He pointed his spoon at her. "You're up to something."

"I am not! I simply want to talk to my friend." She said a little defensively. Theo was not fooled. Hermione pulled another small take out box out of the lunch bag and put it in front of him. She watched as his eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" His voice leaking with skepticism.

"Something new Audrey was thinking of adding to the menu." Hermione spoke whimsically.

Theo reached over and slowly opened the container, to find the most beautiful dessert he'd ever seen. His eyes got wide, and Hermione knew she had him.

"Chocolate mousse, with a cookie crust. There's about an inch of whipped cream on top. Oh, did I mention the ganache?" She gave her best Slytherin smile.

He reached for it but she was quicker, and tugged it just out of his grasp. "No more questions, don't follow me to Daphne's, stay in the office until I come back. That's the deal." She couldn't have Theo trying to talk her out of this. She had to know.

"Should I be worried?" He asked in all seriousness.

"No. You shouldn't." She spoke softly, sliding the dessert back to him.

He took it and let his spoon slide into the delicate dessert, and brought it his mouth. The moment he did his eyes rolled back. "Be careful."

She smiled at him. "Promise." She eyed the discarded pumpkin cheesecake then looked back at him with confusion.

"Oh, don't even think I'm done with that!"

The next morning Hermione took her time picking out her outfit. She chose a cream tight fitting skirt and black short sleeved blouse with ruffles at the neck that ran down the front to conceal the buttons. The sleeves held those same ruffles making them fall just off her shoulders. She had tucked the shirt in and had her hair in a low chignon at the base of her hairline. Her bangs were parted to the side and straightened, leaving a few loose strands to frame her face. She wore her dark green peep toe heels and a pair of emerald studs in her ears. She assumed Narcissa wasn't one for gaudy, Hermione had personally always thought she looked absolutely regal. She took a look in the mirror, thinking she didn't do half bad. The green was a nice, subtle touch she thought.

"Who are we trying to impress?" Theo said as she walked out of the bedroom to the meet him. He handed her a travel cup of coffee and made their way to the floo.

"No one, and stop asking me questions."

"Yes, dear." He said with a smile as they were sucked away.

They arrived in the atrium and started to walk to the lift.

"I'll meet you up there, okay?"

Theo just looked at her. "Alright." He said slowly. He didn't like this secrecy.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek then went off in the other direction.

Once she made it to Daphne's office she shut the door behind her.

"Are we good?"

"Yea, for eleven. He said he would be running late, but he'll be here. This better be worth it." She threatened. "I stayed up all night and translated those stupid boring books so I had something to tell him today, when I could have been shagging my boyfriend!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your sacrifice."

Daphne smiled broadly.

"Here." Hermione pulled out a mirror from her bag.

"A broken mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's Harry's two way mirror. I have the missing shard. I may or may not have borrowed it without his knowledge." She reached in and pulled it out to show Daphne, who had a very devious smile on her face. "So I'll know when he's arrived and when he's about to leave. You just have to say my name and it will show me what's going on. Keep it somewhere where he won't see it though, you'll be able to see me through it, too."

"Okay." She looked around her office frantically, trying to find a good spot to put the mirror. She decided on the very top shelf of her bookcase, and propped it up with a thick tome so only half it was showing. "Hermione." She said to test it out, and she could instantly see Hermione's face gazing down into the mirror.

"See?"

"Okay, I got it. Eleven." Daphne said reassuringly. "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Daph..." she closed her eyes. "I need to know. When we were together, the rest of the world didn't exist. I need to know if I have a shot at getting that Draco back."

"Alright. Good luck." She hugged her quickly, then Hermione left and made her way up to her own department.

The minutes felt like hours. She was so nervous, the butterflies in her stomach feeling more like hippogriffs. She tried to focus, tried to pay attention to her work, but she just couldn't. What was she going to say to Narcissa? She couldn't very well walk in there and demand answers. She wondered what Ginny had said to her that first time after she and Draco got into an argument. Maybe she-

"Hermione!"

"What?!" She looked up suddenly to see Theo, Sami and Taylor all staring at her.

"What's up with you?" Sami asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What? Nothing. I was thinking. Sorry."

She tried to refocus, and she did a decent job of it, until she saw it was five to eleven. Standing abruptly, she announced that she had an appointment, and tried her best not to run out of the room.

"Bit early for lunch, isn't it?" Taylor asked.

"She says she's having lunch with Daphne. I know she's lying."

"Should we follow her? If she's going to meet him-"

Theo held up his hand effectively cutting Sami off. "She's not going to see him, she wouldn't lie about that. She's up to something, I just don't know what."

She flooed home and sat on the couch nervously and clutched the mirror as the minutes ticked past. At 11:10 she heard her name.

" _Hermione, he's here! Show time_!"

"Okay! Wish me luck!" She shoved the mirror on the pocket of her skirt and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

As she took her first step she was greeted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said as politely as she could, trying to mask to her surprise.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am here to see Mrs. Malfoy. Sir." It honestly took a significant amount of energy to be courteous to this man.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir." She said with a straight face. Before she could elaborate she heard a faint _pop_.

"Missus Granger!" The small elf squeaked.

"Hello." Hermione said as the elf came into view.

"Mistress Narcissa will be pleased to see you. You have kept her appointment!" The little elf beamed.

Not missing the bait, she played along. "Of course." She looked to Lucius. "Pleasure chatting with you." She strode past him with a smile, she just couldn't help herself. She followed the little elf up the stairs and once they made it to the landing she let out a breath she had been holding since she saw Lucius's face.

"What's your name?" She softly asked the elf.

"Miss, my name is Trixie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Trixie."

She followed the small elf down the long hallway and stopped in front of nearly the last door.

"Mistress?" The elf said as she opened the door. Hermione waited in the hallway, she wasn't sure what to do. She really had no idea how sick Draco's mother was.

"You have a visitor." Trixie said brightly, then waved Hermione into the room. With a deep breath she squared her shoulders and walked inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She looked around the room and was in awe. The first thing she noticed was the size. It had to be equal to Theo's living room, maybe a touch bigger. The Dark, nearly black hardwood floors shined, and there was a massive plush grey-silver rug in the center of the room. The black leather furniture should have made it feel dark but the room was very bright. The bed that was in the center of the room along the far wall looked like a king sized bed with a flowing silver comforter and white sheets and pillows. The headboard that was covered in fabric that was a slightly darker silver went from the bed to the ceiling. Long black dressers, and two chairs were on one wall. The slate grey fabric of the pillows that rested on the chairs looked oddly inviting to her. The curtains that dressed the huge windows were heavy and stripped in charcoal grey, black, white and silver.

The windows overlooked the immaculate gardens. She could stare out those windows all day long. She walked in further and saw that along another wall were two long, heavy tables that were separated by a fireplace. They held several books, potion vials, and neatly stacked papers.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa said in a bright voice, startling Hermione. For a moment she forgot that she was even in her room, that she was in her house.

"Mrs. Malfoy." She strode over to a chair that was by the bed and sat down next to her. She took the small mirror from her pocket and laid it next to her in the chair.

The woman looked beautiful. The only sign of her sickness being her slightly paler complexion and soft bags under her eyes. She sat atop of the blankets on the bed, in silky green pajamas and a darker green silk robe to match, with an embroidered silver M on the front. She had a dark grey throw blanket draped over her. Her perfect hair, and her perfect skin, and her perfect everything in complete order.

"Thank you, Trixie. Please be sure that we are not disturbed." She nodded to the elf, who bowed and then promptly disappeared. "I have been expecting you."

Hermione let her surprise show for a moment before she could cover it up. "Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Narcissa, please."

"Narcissa." She tried it out. It didn't feel as awkward as she thought it would. "How is it that you were expecting me?" She had only just thought of this yesterday.

"Well, I have been trying to keep up with my son. He can be a little... spontaneous."

 _Well that's putting it mildly_.

"Yes. That's... one way to put it." She said tersely. Wait, has he said anything to her? About what was going on?

"Draco is not a complicated man, Miss Granger."

"Hermione." She offered a smile.

"Hermione, you must understand that he had been groomed his entire life to fit a certain mold. A certain way of living."

"If I may be blunt..." Hermione interrupted. "What has he told you, about me?"

"Draco doesn't need to tell me anything about you. I know my son."

Hermione felt like she had just been put in her place, so to speak. She waited for Narcissa to continue.

"You have been seeing my son since the Victory Day Ceremony."

"On and off." Hermione answered, even though it wasn't really a question.

"As I said, he is not a complicated man. Draco has a pure heart, but is always reserved. He has been ruined, and because of that he will always be defensive. You merely have to read between the lines and see what he is really trying to tell you."

"Which is what?" Hermione asked with bitterness. "He's pushed me away more times than I care to admit, he's deliberately hurt me."

"What are your intentions with my son?"

Hermione was startled by the bluntness of the question. "I need to know if this is worth fighting for."

Narcissa did not seem satisfied with this answer. "You already know the answer to that."

They stared at each other for a full minute, the silence of the room speaking volumes.

Hermione was the first to give in. "The Draco I know is worth fighting for. The Draco that I know I would walk to the ends of the earth for. The Draco that the world knows gets in the way of... us. I want there to be an us. And I need to know if he wants that, too."

"My dear, why do you believe he is holding back?"

"Because of my blood status. Because he is a pureblood and it is just unacceptable for him to be with a muggleborn witch. Because he is from a prominent family, that he will one day take over and I'm just... nothing. Because he is Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater and I'm Hermione Granger and there's no way that will ever be accepted. Because maybe he just doesn't-"

Hermione stopped to get her emotions in check. She was rambling and before she knew it she was saying too much.

"He came to me, after the article was posted."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he told me."

"And how did you two fair after that?"

"Well. After the initial shock of him walking out was over. It was... it was perfect." No sense in lying.

"He also came to me after your last... falling out."

Hermione stiffened. How much of that did she know of?

"Does it bother you? To be standing in this Manor again?"

She froze. She hadn't given it a single thought. It never occurred to her that she would be coming back here, to the place where Bellatrix had carved her scar into her arm. Where she thought she was going to die. "No." She answered honestly. "I thought it would, if I ever had to come back, but... but it doesn't. I don't feel anything. But I'm also not standing in that room right now."

"Fair point." Narcissa nodded, she seemed to be pleased with Hermione's answer.

"Will you tell me more about what he said that day?" Hermione prodded.

Narcissa tried to give a weak smile, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. She was saddened by those thoughts. "He came to me on Emma's birthday. He was hurt that Theo did not ask him to accompany him." She looked up at Hermione. "They have gone together every year since Theo was nine."

"I didn't know that." Hermione's said softly.

"They have always been close. I owe much to that boy. Theo was always there for Draco, as best as he could be. He believes that he is losing his friendship with Theo because of his feelings for you."

Hermione nodded. "Because we are so close. Theo is very protective of me."

"He understands that. I believe what upset him the most, other than losing you, was the fact that he has to accept that he has also lost Theo."

"But he hasn't!" Hermione argued. "Theo is a wreck! Every day he tries to keep it together, and every day he breaks a little more. He wants to be angry with Draco, but he just can't be! He hasn't lost him!"

"Draco does not know that."

Hermione held her face in her hands. "This is all my fault."

Narcissa didn't say anything to that, instead she just watched Hermione carefully.

"If I hadn't walked away from him we wouldn't be in this mess." She picked her head up and looked to Narcissa. "He was cruel. Intentionally cruel."

"I know, my dear. He told me what happened during the briefing. He is not happy about this mission, he is worried about your safety."

Hermione just looked at her. He certainly could have said it differently if that was really the case.

Narcissa shrugged. "Sometimes he takes the long way around. He certainly didn't inherit that from me."

"Narcissa... what are your feelings on our... relationship?"

"Ahh. That's the million galleon question, isn't it? You know, he did not ask me that. My feelings are that I want my son to be happy. That I want grandchildren. That I want him in a loving marriage with a witch that will love him for all of his worth as well as his flaws. Wether that witch is of pureblood status is not up to me. Bluntly, my feelings are that Draco should pull his head out of his ass and stop listening to wizards that have been dead for a century and start listening to himself."

Hermione was stunned. This was not the conversation she thought they would be having. She was certain that Narcissa wouldn't approve of their relationship, if you could even call it that, because she knew the only opinion that mattered was hers. That's why she thought he was holding back.

"Maybe if I had thought that way much earlier, Draco would have a better father. He would have had a better life."

"I am very much in love with your son." Hermione looked her right in the eyes. "Despite everything that he has done. None of it matters to me in the way people might think it should. The things that happened to him made him who he is. And I love all of him. I want all of him."

"Do not give up on him, but you must let him come to you." Narcissa said with a smile. "Do not give him cause to think that his behavior was acceptable, that is not how you treat a lady." She said sternly.

Hermione giggled softly. "I'm not quite sure how to act on this mission. He's lost and he won't be able to concentrate." She said shaking her head.

"Be kind, be gentle and patient, but do not make the first move. He has to do this. He has to take that step on his own."

"Do you think... would he...?" Hermione groaned. "What if I hurt him? What if I do something that will drive him away? What if I can't get him back after I make an inevitable mistake?"

"This secret you have needs to come out."

Hermione straightened her spine. "It will break him."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Hermione said quietly. "I am terrified I will never get him back."

 _Hermione?!_

Hermione jumped when she heard Daphne's voice. She grabbed the mirror. "What? He's leaving already?! I'm still here!"

 _I don't think he's going to the Manor, he said something about stopping for lunch first, but you should leave just in case! I kept him as long as I could._

"Okay, thanks Daph." She stood and shoved the mirror back into the pocket of her skirt. "I'm sorry, I must go. He doesn't know I came here. Neither does Theo. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Of course, my child. Do not give up on my son. He feels alone and broken, give him some time."

"Thank you." Hermione reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Trixie."

"Yes, Mistress." The little elf said when she appeared.

"Please escort Miss Granger to the floo, please. Ward the door when you leave."

"Of course, Mistress." With a bow she led Hermione to the door.

"Hermione?" Narcissa called before she left the room, making her turn.

"The earrings and shoes alone should have been enough to tell you that you already knew the answer to your first question."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose they were."

Hermione made it back to her office without running into Draco. She felt better about this. She could do this. She would have no problems working with him on this mission. She loved him and although she wouldn't show it, she could be patient with it. She was in too deep now for him to just let this be over.

"Everything alright?" Theo stood immediately once he saw her enter the conference room.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes it is." She gave a genuine smile.

"Good. Now eat, because I know you didn't." He motioned for her to sit down and eat the salad he had gotten for her.

* * *

Draco sat in a booth near the back of the Ministry cafeteria, his sandwich forgotten as he stared off lost in thought. He missed Hermione. Truthfully that was the only reason he was even here today, but instead of giving in to what he wanted he stopped by to see Daphne like he said he would. He wasn't scheduled to come in today, so instead he just left it alone, and came here to eat quickly before going to the Manor.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco snapped to attention. "Mr. Weasley? Does the Minister need something?" He looked at Percy and realized that was a dumb question.

Percy held up his lunch tray a little higher. "Mind if I sit?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh- sure." He extended his hand to waive to the seat across from him. He realized he never really talked to Percy before. He felt awkward, while Percy looked like he was just going about his day.

"Sandwich not to your liking?" Percy asked as he nodded towards Draco's lunch.

He looked down. It was actually is favorite. "Oh, no. I was just lost in thought."

"I'll say, you've been here an hour."

"What? I-" he looked at his watch. Damn, it was nearly one. "How did you know that?"

"I stopped by earlier to see my wife. She's a chef, makes the desserts."

"Don't let Theo know that. He'll never leave the poor girl alone." He said with a smile. Draco picked up his sandwich and began eating as Percy started in on his pasta. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Percy." He said just before he took a drink of his water. "During off hours."

"Percy..." Draco said trying it out. It felt weird. "Why are you sitting with me?"

Percy flashed him a small smile, which made Draco instantly realize how rude that question sounded. "I apologize-"

"No, no." He waved his hand. "I just thought I might offer some... light..."

Draco looked up. That was interesting wording.

"A lot of people believe I should have been a Slytherin. Because I'm ambitious... to the point of ruthlessness." He looked up and saw Draco was really paying attention to him. "I have been in your position... and also not at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"I have gone after what I wanted, I have made others miserable. I have been in many situations where you feel stuck because what you want and what is right doesn't always match up."

Draco thought about what he knew about Percy Weasley. He knew there was a rift in the family at one point, over something Percy did. But he couldn't remember what. He didn't think he ever really knew. He knew Hermione liked him, though.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked him.

"I don't know." Was he talking about Hermione?

"Do you want her?"

Yes. Yes, he was definitely talking about Hermione. Draco wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk about this.

"I do." He said slowly. "But... my family..." he continued just as slowly. "Has certain-"

"She's a muggleborn." Percy said flatly, looking Draco right in the eyes. "Does it matter? Not to them, to you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

The other man gave a small shrug. "I told you. I've been there. Although..." he dragged out, talking another bite of his lunch. "Maybe in your case, what is right and what you want isn't that different after all." He finished his meal, then moved on to a brownie covered in powdered sugar. "These are my favorite."

"What do you mean, what is right and what I want are the same thing?"

"Did you know Hermione still comes over for family dinners on Sundays?"

"I didn't until Theo told me."

"Really? Hmm. She's talked about you. Not to everyone, mostly to Harry, Ginny, or myself. I'm not quite as loud as the rest of them."

"What did she say?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Do you really want to know?"

Before Draco could respond Percy cut him off. "I'm not going to give you ammunition to hurt her." He said very protectively. "She's always been the one to understand first. It's true that she is a headstrong witch, with deep values, but she has a perception that is unlike anyone I've ever met. She sees right through the problem and can decide right there if it's worth fixing. I know."

They were quiet for a moment while Percy ate his brownie. "I wish she would put whipped cream on these damn things."

Draco chuckled. "My problem is the world does not want me to have her. My lineage doesn't want me to have her. We went shopping one day and the Prophet grabbed onto it immediately, twisting it into ugliness. I will always be... me. And she will always be her."

"You'd be surprised how easy that can be to forget."

"What did she say?" He asked quietly.

Percy seemed to still consider even telling him. Rightfully so, Draco thought. He had made a perfect show about how much of an ass he could be, on several occasions.

"She said you were two different people."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"That she couldn't understand what was holding you back because it is so obvious what you want it to be. Since the first time she saw you."

He shook his head. "It's not that easy."

"Do you think she can't handle it? What people say? She's the most loyal person I've ever met." Percy said with a touch of hostility.

"I can't do it. I've known her for so long, relatively speaking. Of course she could handle it. I'm a snake. I've always been a snake."

Percy finished off his brownie and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Think about it. The only thing standing in your way is you." With a nod he took his tray and left. Leaving Draco alone again to get lost in thought. He would sit there for another twenty minutes before he realized what he was doing.

* * *

Draco was ready to report to the Ministry at five in the morning like he was told to. During the incredibly awkward briefing yesterday evening Potter had said they could be gone for a week, depending on what they found. Draco threw some clothes in his messenger bag he used for work that he had equipped with one of Hermione's undetectable extension charms. He also threw in several books and pads of paper, his personal research journals, and a few dozen potions he thought might come in useful, should they all die. Positive thinking and all.

He chose dark jeans and a black button up shirt with black leather loafers. He rolled his sleeves without even thinking about it, and with a deep breath he flooed to the Ministry.

Hermione was sitting on the bed crossed legged as she watched Theo get ready. She was nervous. Everything felt wrong. "I wish Sami and Tay were coming with." She said glumly.

"Me too. This is going to suck!"

She couldn't help but laugh. She let her eyes run up and down him. His khaki pants that were tight in all the right places and his denim button up looked so good on him. He had rolled the sleeves up to just above his elbow, and had on dark blue boat shoes. "Theo you look amazing..."

"You think so?" He looked down at his outfit. "The boyfriend seems to like it, too."

"I bet I would just love him, then!" She said with a grin.

"Yea, I'm sure you would." He tried to smile but Hermione saw right through it. "Ready?" He rushed out of the bedroom. If they ever came out in the open he prayed that Hermione wouldn't hate him.

She sat there a moment wondering what that was about. With a shake of her head she got up and looked in the mirror one more time, fussing with her hair that she left down and pinned to one side. She chose the exact same thing that she had worn on their second date. Skinny jeans, with her favorite cream colored tank, and grey slip ons. She had a simple grey jersey sweater that she pushed up the sleeves on. Just to make her point subtlety known, she went and grabbed light and dark green bangles and her emerald earrings.

She strode out to the living room where Theo was waiting. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" She said nonchalantly as she picked up her bag.

"Nope." He grinned as she strode right by him and headed for the floo. "This will be interesting." He said to himself as he was sucked away.

They walked into the auror briefing room and were greeted by Sami and Taylor.

"You guys didn't have to come in this early." Hermione said as she hugged them both.

"We had to see you off." Sami said brightly. "And Tay brought coffee."

"My only skill." He said with a wink. He handed them each a cup then sat down to wait with them.

Hermione truly was very happy that they had decided to come. They put her at ease. The way they all bickered and chatted right before missions and briefings had been something she had come to depend on, it became her normal, and it felt right. They were all giggling when Draco walked into the room.

"Morning." Taylor said first. He rose to hand him a cup. "Brought you a coffee."

Draco seemed surprised by the gesture. "Thank you." He stood awkwardly at the front of the room, leaning against the wall. He let his eyes fall on her for half a second when he entered the room. It made his chest tighten. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn on their second date, the sweater was new, but everything else was the same. She could have been his...

Hermione glanced at him and saw he was looking at the floor. She really liked him casual clothes. There was just something about Draco Malfoy in jeans. He rolled up his sleeves, he knew she liked that. She stood and walked up to him before she knew what she was doing. "Hey."

He snapped to attention. He had been lost in his own mind. "Hi."

"Would you like to sit? It's okay." She said softly. She wanted to touch him, but thought better of it.

He nodded and followed her over to the table, sitting next to her, but didn't speak to anyone.

"Morning." Ron grumbled as he and Harry walked in. Taylor handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Mate." Ron said to him, surprised as well.

"Let's get down to it." Harry announced. "I want to be at the safe house by six, just in case we are intercepted and they move early."

"Intercepted?" Theo asked.

Hermione noticed that Harry looked very tired. "The witches that were abducted turned up last night, Ron and I have been here all night."

"What?! Really?!" Sami said. "That's great news right?!"

"It is... but why release them? Were they unharmed?" Draco asked.

"Mostly." Ron answered. He must have been exhausted, he was being very polite. "Really weak, their memories were wiped. We didn't get much. Families have all been notified."

"But the six men?" Taylor asked. "Are they still missing? This... army that you think they are creating. How did these women just turn up?"

"Ron and I went to set up the safe house yesterday afternoon before we left for the day. The activity in Cambridge has been increasing every day, until yesterday morning. We went to check it out to see if it was even worth our time." Harry said.

"When we were leaving you could feel the dark magic." Ron spoke next. "We followed it, trying to get a location, then we saw one of the witches wandering around in the woods near the house. Alone."

Harry finished the story. "We called for backup, and searched for the others thinking they might be close by. We found all of them, but when I sighted the last witch she wasn't alone. The man that was with her disaparated before I could get him with a stunning spell."

Draco just sat there shaking his head. This didn't feel right. Nothing about this felt right. They knew where the bloody "safe house" was located for Merlin's sake. How did anyone else not see this Death trap they were about to walk into?

"And you still believe the extra man power is because of the potion? Because they're in Cambridge and need it guarded to carry out their plan?" Taylor asked, very suspiciously.

Harry let out a deep breath very slowly. "I don't know. I'm inclined to side with Malfoy on this one." He said nodding in his direction. "But I also feel like we don't have a choice. We have to go. We have to see what they are hiding there."

"So when you said intercepted." Theo asked again. "You mean that they know where the house is and they're going to be waiting for us."

"Yea. That's exactly what we mean." Ron said in a defeated tone.

The room was quiet for a minute when Theo stood up. "I need to send an owl." Without a glance to anyone he walked out of the room.

Hermione looked over to Draco, who she thought would have a smug look on his face. Instead he just looked pained.

"I want to be ready to go at 5:30. Be ready." Harry repeated as he stood. Hermione followed him out of the briefing room.

"Harry." She grabbed his arm.

"Hermione I'm fine, just tired. We've been here all night, I didn't get to see Ginny. I just want to get this over with. Once we get to the house and set up the wards Ron and I need to crash."

She hugged him tightly. "Okay. I just... I'm worried."

Ron came out of the room next.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. "You've been here all night."

"Yea." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just tired Mione. Hope you brought something to do, because I really need to get some sleep."

She watched them walk away and went back into the room to sit with Sami, Taylor, and Draco.

"Where did he go?" Sami asked.

"Most likely to send a letter to mystery boyfriend. This mission seems like it's going to be risky." Hermione answered.

They sat quiet for a while.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Draco alone?"

Taylor stood immediately, while Sami eyed her with a look that could kill. She left the room and then it was just her and Draco.

He didn't even move. Really, what was he supposed to do? They were going to spend the next week in the same room day and night. Might as well get used to it.

Hermione wasn't really sure what she wanted to say. She wanted to throw herself at him, to let him hold her and tell her everything would be fine. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to get passed this and just be with him. Looking back this was not the brightest idea. Narcissa had said he needed to make the first move.

"I don't want there to be any... tension between us." She said finally. It sounded stupid, but she didn't have anything better to say.

"Of course." He kept his gaze on the table. "I won't cause any trouble."

"Do you think we..." _Could start over? Could be together? Could forgive each other?_

"What were you going to say?" He finally looked up at her.

"It's nothing. Harry and Ron need to rest once we get there. I brought a few books, I might have to ask you a few questions." She got up and left the room.

He knew damn well that was _not_ what she wanted to say. He let himself think about her for a moment. She looked so beautiful. Her hair fell in soft waves and he just wanted to run his fingers through it. She could make anything look good. She wore the green well too, which made him smile. He really liked seeing her in green... green. GREEN! Did he have a chance?! Hermione didn't do anything without thinking it through at least a dozen times. She purposely wore that outfit, that jewelry. She asked to speak to him alone. His mother had told him he needed to stand up and make a move first. That he needed to show her how he felt, and what he wanted. He could do this. He was going to get her back.

Theo met up with the rest of them in Harry's office. Sami and Taylor said their goodbyes and within minutes they were off. The portkey put them directly inside the little cabin. Hermione thought that this was loads better than the last one they stayed in. It was a cozy log cabin, with an open concept. The kitchen was an actual kitchen and the furniture looked very up to date.

"This isn't bad." Theo said as he began to walk around.

"The Ministry came to own this property just a few months back." Harry informed him. "It's been well kept, and the price was decent."

"What made them buy it?" Draco asked, immediately on the defensive.

"They like to have at least one property in each region of England. We also have few in Scotland, but not as many. Makes things easier when we are tracking." Ron said.

Satisfied with this answer, Draco walked around the house, looking for the bedrooms. Towards the back of the house he found three doors. One was a small bathroom, but had everything they needed, and then two bedrooms. One had two twin beds, and the other had two bunk beds.

"The windows have been charmed to make it look like the house is empty. No light can get through, so it will look as if no one is here. Everything is electric, even the fireplace, so there will be no chance of anyone knowing we're here. Unless they spot us outside."

"Electric?" Theo asked, confused.

Hermione smiled. "Later. Harry, do we have those emergency portkeys with us this time?"

"Yup. Two of them."

They headed back to the bedrooms, Harry and Ron of course taking the bedroom with two beds; leaving Draco, Hermione and Theo to share the other. _Lovely_.

"Well this will be fun!" Theo said sarcastically as he plopped down into a bed. "Did you bring that blanket for me, love?" He added desperately.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out the comforter she packed for Theo. "This place is loads better than the last! You shouldn't even need that."

"But I want it." He pouted.

"Draco, do you want top or bottom?"

Theo laughed at what she said, making her blush. "You know what I mean!"

Despite himself, Draco smiled. "I think I'll just take the couch."

"What?" She spun to face him. "Why?"

"We don't-"

"Just stay in here." Theo said to him. "We can all get along, we are just choosing not to." He made himself comfortable and wrapped his comforter around him, figuring if Potter and Weasley were getting in some sleep, he could as well.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Did you have breakfast? I can see what there is to eat around here?" She asked him politely.

"No, but I'm fine."

"Draco, don't be stubborn! We're here all week! You're stuck with me, so suck it up!" She stormed out of the bedroom.

"Great job." Theo said with a sigh.

Draco let his shoulders fall. "Please stop." He said quietly. "I don't have the energy to do this with you right now." He climbed on top of the opposite bunk, mostly so he didn't have to look at Theo and pulled out a book.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm... I'm still your friend."

"Really? I didn't notice." Draco said sharply, regretting his tone instantly.

Theo thought about that for a moment. He supposed Draco would feel abandoned, but he was so pissed off at him for destroying the happiness he was stupidly denying himself. Something that Theo craved. "No. I guess you wouldn't." And with that he left the room.

Draco was once again alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the end of the chapter. I'm not sure how to give a proper trigger warning other than violence/ traumatic pregnancy... Without giving it all away. The next few chapters might hit a nrve with some readers. Please try to stick with the story because it does get better.**

 **Chapter 20**

A few hours later Harry woke up to the other bedroom door shut, and Hermione and Theo sitting on the couch reading. She was curled up to him and his arm was around her.

"Might want to tone that down." He said as he flopped down in a chair across from them. "I don't really feel like listening to Ron _and_ Malfoy all week."

Hermione sighed but moved away from Theo to sit on the other side of the couch, tucking her feet under her.

"Feels wrong." Theo said to her.

"I know, but he's right. How did you sleep, Harry?"

"Alright. Ron's still in there." He nodded to the bedroom. "Malfoy lock himself away?"

"No." Theo said as he let out a breath. "Well, yes. I don't know. Whatever." He grumbled. "What's the plan for today?"

"I figured we'd talk about that over lunch. Is it lunch time?" Harry asked.

"It's after one. The fridge was stocked, so I made a stew. It's in the oven." Hermione said to him. "Should we wake Ron?"

"Yea, we need to get started. I'll get him, you get Malfoy."

They both got up and went to their separate rooms. Hermione knocked on the door before she entered. She was surprised to find Draco sleeping. She shut the door and carefully walked closer to him. He looked so innocent, so at peace. She reached out to move his hair away from his face.

"Draco? Draco, you have to wake up." She laid her hand on his arm and he jerked awake.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I get antsy on these missions."

"It's alright. I've made lunch. Harry and Ron are awake as well, we need to talk about what the plan is."

He flopped back down, forgetting they were barely friends at this point and grabbed her hand. "I don't like this. It feels like a set up."

She gazed at their joined hands. When she didn't respond he turned to face her and let go of her hand quickly when he realized he was holding it. "Sorry. Let's go." And he hopped off the bed.

"Draco, wait-" but he was already out the door.

As they ate they started talking about what they should do as far as strategy. The solstice was in three days and Harry felt like they should go in groups and search the surrounding areas for any signs of activity.

"The blood potion must already be in its final stages, since they released the witches. Either that or they've ditched the idea of starting from scratch." Said Draco.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, the more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense to me to use blood magic, then literally start from square one. This new all-powerful leader wouldn't be capable of anything until a good twenty years from now. I'm thinking they've extracted the few qualities they've found now, and have started the potion. After the solstice they take it themselves. Instant power."

"They could always just brew more when they find a different desirable quality." Theo said nodding. "Interesting. So, if we're going with this, which does make more sense, the solstice really doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"Not really." Draco answered. "That's why I think this is a set up. The solstice is more of a bonus than anything else. It will give the potion more power, especially given all the dark magic that's involved, but really they could do this with any full moon."

"Back to this set up thing." Ron said to him. "We're close, I know it."

"It doesn't matter if we're close!" Draco was beginning to lose his patience. "They're on to us. They're always ahead of us. They are expecting us to make a move!"

"Okay, let's calm down." Harry interjected. "I agree with both of you, this doesn't feel right but I know they're here. We have to try."

"You want us to wander around the woods and see if we find anything? That's the grand plan?" Draco said a while later after lunch was cleaned up. They were still sitting at the table discussing this ridiculous plan that Potter had.

"Yea." He said simply.

Draco just stared at him. "You realize how stupid this is, don't you?"

Harry just shrugged. "Got any better ideas?"

"We use a homonculous charm." Hermione offered.

Theo blinked in shock. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Potter, did you bring a map?"

"Yea, I'll grab it." He got up to retrieve the map from his bag in the bedroom.

"Okay." Harry threw the map on the table.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast the charm, instantly showing at least a dozen names.

"Impressive." Harry said to him. "I still want to wander around in the dark though." He added with a smile.

"There must be a property there." Hermione pointed to a cluster of names that all seemed to be overlapping. "I can't make out the names."

"Okay, let's take the rest of today and tonight to plan." Ron suggested. "That way tomorrow we can either start early or start late, but at least were prepared."

They spent the rest of the evening going over the details. It was decided that Draco and Harry would work together, and Ron would take Hermione and Theo. They would search the surrounding area for half hour increments, spaced out every two hours, then meet back at the house. Once they had a definitive location or an opportunity presented itself they would call for back up and raid the property. They took turns watching the map, trying to look at the names to see if they could make any out. The map Harry had was small and not a very good one, so everything seemed to pile on top of each other.

When it was Hermione's turn she quickly became annoyed and put an enlargement charm on the map.

"Harry!" She said frantically. Everyone looked up and came running over. "Look."

They all looked at the map and stood frozen.

"It's all of the missing male victims." Hermione said when no one spoke. "All there, all in one place."

"Then we don't have to do anything right?" Theo said hopeful. "This is all you, you call the others and raid the property. They're all there!"

"We can't do that yet, we need every available element of surprise." Ron said to him. "We need to do recon."

"Then do it. You're the aurors." Draco said bluntly.

"It would be helpful if we all worked together." Harry implied with annoyance. "Were already here, the more we get done now the faster this will all be over. Hermione, write down all the names you see. We'll head out early tomorrow morning, just to see if we can find the place. Be ready at four."

Theo groaned. "This sucks."

They all went to bed early, it had been a trying day and now they had to wake up at an ungodly hour to play around in the woods. Draco could not be more pissed about his current life situations.

"Why do they not listen to me?!" Draco asked Theo once they were in their room with the door shut.

"Well, you have been a bit of a prat lately." Theo said as he stripped down and threw some pajamas on.

Draco took his shirt and pants off, deciding to sleep in his boxers and t shirt. "You have to feel it. This is wrong."

"There's nothing I can do about it. You have a problem, talk to the lead auror. Who is Harry bloody Potter by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means he might actually know what he's doing." Theo retorted.

Draco snorted. "He fumbled his way through three-quarters of that war I guarantee you! The only reason they made it out alive was-"

"Was what?" Hermione interrupted. She had went to the bathroom to change and could hear Draco and Theo arguing before she even got to the door. "Dumb luck? Because if that's what you were going to say you would be wrong." She climbed up to her bed and threw the blankets over her and faced the wall.

They all settled into bed then, with the awkward tension still lingering in the room.

"Good night, beautiful." Theo called up to her.

"Good night, Theo." Hermione sighed and forced herself to go to sleep. She could hear Theo's soft snores below her and let the comforting sound finally lull her to sleep.

Draco laid on his side facing her, it was the closest he had come to lying beside her in nearly two weeks. "I was going to say you." He whispered just before he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco was surprised how well he had slept. He assumed it was because he was in the same room as Hermione. He dressed quickly, not even bothering to shower. Potter had said they were only going to be out there for half an hour. He went to the kitchen to start coffee as everyone else piled out of bed. Twenty minutes later they were ready to go.

"Hermione duplicated the map so each group has one." Harry said as he handed one to Ron. "Be back here in one half hour. Send a patronus if anything arises. Do you have your portkey?"

"Got it." Ron patted his shirt pocket.

"Okay, let's get moving."

"Please be careful." Hermione said to the both of them as they walked out of the cabin. With nod from them both Harry and Draco walked off in the opposite direction, searching for wards and traps as they did so.

"This feels too easy." Draco said to him as they made a wide circle around the cluster of names.

"We don't have any other leads, we have no choice but to follow this." Harry felt the same way Draco did, but he didn't really feel like admitting it to him. "Remember the last time we wandered around the woods in the dark?" He asked with a sideways smile.

"Yea, we ran into a bloody dark lord! Seriously, why do I do anything with you?" Draco tried to sound upset, but he cracked a smile.

They kept up this routine of doing half hour checks for the rest of the day. During the last check Ron, Hermione and Theo finally found the protective enchantments.

"Which ones did they use?" Theo asked Ron.

Ron steadied his wand and began deciphering the charms. " _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum, Protego Totalum_..." he looked at Hermione." _Repello Muggletum?"_

She nodded. "Why wouldn't they use a _Fidelius Charm_?"

"Because we were meant to find it." Theo said grimly. "I think we should start thinking that Draco might be right."

No one said anything as they headed back to the safe house.

Once they were all inside the house Hermione started to ready everything for dinner. She had put some chicken with lemons and roasted vegetables in the oven before they went out to parole beyond the wards of their cabin. Ron was busy filling Harry and Draco in on the wards that they had used surrounding the property.

"Did you find anything? Or see anything?" Harry asked him.

"No, we were just going to head back when he found them. We need to do longer periods than a half hour. We should alternate a watch."

"No way." Draco said shaking his head. "That's a piss poor idea."

Ron glared at him. "We have to get ahead of this somehow."

"Do you really want me to tell you how many things are wrong with that plan?!" Draco asked with anger in his voice. "One! We have no idea where they enter or exit. Two! That perimeter could be three hundred yards in any direction for all we know. Three! You'd be asking for it if you posted a watch at some random spot. Whether in pairs or alone. Either one is asking for an ambush. Four! You have no idea what these people are capable of! You've never come face to face with them, their dark wizards and for all you know they could be harboring some serious magic. Five!-"

"Alright Malfoy, we get it." Harry said holding up his hand.

"No, I'm not done, Potter. Five! They might have already brewed this all powerful potion and are ready to test it! Ever think of that Weasel?!"

"Draco." Theo said sternly. "Give it a rest."

Draco could feel his hands shaking. He was furious that no one was taking these concerns seriously. How could they not see this? Without another word he stormed off to the bedroom where he slammed the door. He had to get his emotions in check before his magic went haywire and he did something stupid. He was trying to get his breathing under control when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Draco?" He heard Hermione's gentle voice as she turned the door knob and walked inside. He was standing facing his bunk with his hands gripping the bed frame tightly.

His breath caught. He tried to force himself to breathe evenly, he didn't want to hurt her. "What do you want?" He winced at his words.

"I just... wanted to make sure you were alright. I brought you a plate." She set the plate of food on the small night stand and took a step closer to him.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? This doesn't add up."

"I believe you."

He snorted in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I think you would know what a trap feels like. I think that you have done your homework on these people. I think that you are a smart man. I think that you get upset when people don't take you seriously because it reminds you of helplessness."

He shut his eyes tight. Why the hell did she have to always be right?

"Draco..." she whispered. She was closer to him, he could feel her breath on his arm.

With a shaky hand she touched his forearm, letting out a breath when he didn't flinch away. She ducked underneath his arm so she was face to face with him. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on this lips. He was so close. She put her hands on his cheeks and gently lifted his head so she could meet his eyes.

"Draco, look at me."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes were staring right at him.

"I'm here. Remember that." She knew she was being too forward, that she should back off and let Draco realize that he wanted her too, but damn it she was never one to wait. She let her gaze fall to his lips again, making sure that he knew exactly what she was thinking. She brushed her lips against his, testing him to see if he would accept her kiss. When he didn't pull away she deepened it and moved her hands to the nape of his neck.

His arms were around her in an instant. The moment she sunk her fingers into his hair all bets were off. He held her like his life depended on it. Pulling her closer to him so all of her was touching all of him. He moaned into her mouth, he missed her.

"Hermione?" He said as he pulled away gently. "What are you doing?" He whispered. His face contorted in pain.

"Draco." She pleaded. "I'm so sick of this. I miss you, so much. I just miss you, and you're hurt and I'm hurt and I don't want to be anymore."

He shook his head, trying to will himself to pull it together, he just wanted to break down in her arms and let himself feel loved, even if it wasn't real. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't-" he swallowed hard, leaning forward so his forehead was resting on hers. "You deserve better than me."

She backed out of his arms. "I see." She nodded absentmindedly, trying to get her thoughts in order. He didn't want this, didn't want her. He wasn't ready for what she was offering, and it broke her heart. She mentally kicked herself for not listening to Narcissa. Now she felt even more the fool for telling him how she felt when did clearly didn't feel the same way. She turned to leave, and let her heart shatter just a little more when she walked right out and he didn't stop her. She stopped in the hallway and glanced at Theo, before going into Harry and Ron's room.

Theo shared a knowing look with Harry, trying to act as normal as possible. He stayed up and talked for another hour or so, before he pulled out a book and Harry and Ron started to play wizard chess. He figured she just needed a little space, but she never came back out of Harry's room. Another half hour went by before he decided to check on her. When he opened the door just a crack to peek in she was curled up on Harry's bed sleeping. He shut the door and walked back out to the living room.

"She's sleeping. Did you want to do another round tonight?"

"Nah," Harry said without looking up. "We'll take tomorrow morning to talk about the plan then try to observe tomorrow night. There's no way we should need to be here the whole week."

"Yea." Ron said nodding his head as he made a move on the chess board. "We need to raid while the hostages are still here. We should send word to the department first thing in the morning and see how they want us to proceed."

"Good..." Harry moved a chess piece, grinning like a fool." Thinking. I got you now."

"You think so?" Ron said in a cocky voice.

Theo was watching the game, there was no way Harry was going to win. Even he knew that Ron's chess skills were legendary. A small smirk crossed his face, which Ron caught. Giving Theo a wink he went in for the kill.

"What the hell?!" Harry said in shock.

Theo chuckled as he walked back to the bedroom to bring Hermione to bed. She had changed into a pair of either Ron's or Harry's pajama pants and left only her tank top on. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her into the other room.

Draco was laying on his bunk reading. He glanced over to see Hermione in Theo's arms. He sat up instantly. Realizing she was asleep and not hurt he settled back down... until Theo put her in his own bed and not her own.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting her to bed." Theo drawled. It was quite obvious what he was doing. "She doesn't like to sleep alone, and whatever you said to her when she came in here earlier obviously upset her. She locked herself in Potter's room." Theo stripped down and threw his pajamas bottoms on and crawled in next to her. Draco shut the lights off with a wave of his hand and rolled over facing the wall.

"Theo?" Hermione said in a very sleepy whisper.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep." He whispered back.

"Mmm."

A few minutes later Draco could hear her inch closer to Theo. _Fucking torture_. He should just move to the bloody couch.

"Is he asleep?"

"I think so." Theo said immediately, knowing there was no way for Draco to be asleep yet. "What happened, love?"

"I thought maybe he wanted me. But..." she choked on her words. "But he doesn't."

"Oh sweetheart. You know that's not true. Come here."

Draco could hear them shift around, he knew she was crying and it tore at his heart.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke early. He was surprised to find Potter and Weasel already awake.

"Morning." Harry grumbled.

"Not a morning person, Potter?" He said with a smirk.

"Waiting on the Ministry to decide the next move."

Draco glanced down at the parchment in front of Harry. "Two way parchment?"

"Bloody takes forever." Ron said as he sipped his coffee. "A floo call is so much quicker."

"Is there a new plan?" He asked as he poured himself coffee and sat down at the small table.

"Hopefully we'll only be here for tonight then head back late or tomorrow morning." Harry said to him. "We want to get the hostages out, but we need back up. We can continue the mission after they're safe."

Draco sighed in relief. "Good thinking." He waited a moment more before continuing.

"Hey, I'm- I'm sorry I've been-"

"An ass?" Harry filled in.

"Yes." Draco glared at him. "Do you have to make it harder than it already is to apologize?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one that needs the apology." Harry answered very matter-of-factly.

"Right. Well, take it or leave it."

They sat in silence, waiting for a response from the Ministry. They all leaned over to see that the message was then they finally got one.

 _Six additional aurors will be sent to your location at nightfall. We believe it will provide the best cover, especially since you have witnessed no other activity. Lay low and do not leave the cabin. We need every element of surprise. Auror Potter, meet us at the entry point of the wards at 9pm_.

"So after they arrived we can leave?" Draco asked.

"Don't see why not." Ron shrugged.

"Were leaving?" Hermione asked as her and Theo came into the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs and poured coffee for Theo first, adding sugar and powdered creamer. He grimaced when she handed him the cup.

"Deal with it." She said sternly even though she had a small smile on her face. Without a word Theo sat at the table sipping his terrible coffee.

"Tonight." Ron answered. "Well, I should say you lot are. Harry and I will probably have to stay. They're sending back up aurors for the hostages that are inside."

Hermione took the seat next to Ron. "Please be careful." Without thinking she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I never liked these missions."

"You say that every time." Ron smiled. He brought his other hand over hers. "Back up arrives at nine pm. Grab and go job really." He said a little smugly.

"You should really be taking this more seriously." Draco said before he could stop himself.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, her voice laced with warning.

Draco suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He couldn't remember the last time she referred to him by his last name. He'd been _Draco_ for so long, this felt wrong.

"Let me know of any updates." He said as he stood and strode out of the room.

At seven pm Hermione started to get restless. Harry and Ron were at the dining room table, trying to plan as much as they could. Draco was in the bedroom, yet again, avoiding everyone. Which left Hermione and Theo sitting at the chess board they had set up on the small coffee table. They had moved it away from the rest of the room and sat on the floor next to the fireplace.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Theo said softly.

"Me either. This has just been horrible." She picked up a chess piece to make her move. "Were no closer to finding these people, I've lost Draco and I haven't said a thing to Ron. How much worse could it be?!" She whispered harshly.

"Once we get home we will eat a gallon of ice cream, you can have a long bath and we will figure this out."

"Okay." Harry said at 8:30. "You all are ready to go?"

"Yes, Harry." Hermione answered for all of them.

"Alright then." He cleared his throat. "At 8:55 I will head out to the entrance of the wards and meet the other aurors and bring them back here. If I'm not back by 9:10 you will use the emergency portkey to get out of here. I've already removed my signature from it."

"What?!" Hermione said, frantic. "No, I'm not leaving you if you're in trouble!"

"Hermione, it's for the best." Ron said to her. "If there is any kind of danger we will need to focus on that, and we can't be worrying about how to get you to safety."

"He's got a point." Theo said to her. "They're aurors Hermione. It's what they do."

"But... Harry?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "I can't-"

"You will. I need you safe. We haven't had a single event happen in all the time we've been here. The chances are very low, Hermione. This is all precaution."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, right. Yes. At 9:10 we leave."

"Thank you." Harry said to her, clearly relieved. "Now, assuming everything goes as planned, I will bring them back here and give a short briefing, then you will be escorted to the perimeter of the wards and apparate back to the Ministry to give formal statements."

Hermione hugged them both, then waited off to the side with Theo and a very awkward Draco.

"What's up with you?" Theo asked him, his mood now a constant state of annoyance these days.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right." Draco shifted his weight from side to side. "Something's off."

"How do you know?" Hermione was watching him very closely.

"I've been saying it this whole time!" He hissed. "It feels like a trap. They know our next move, I don't know how but I do."

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Harry called from the door, before they all knew it he was gone.

Ron stood by the window, watching Harry walk out alone. He had only been gone a few minutes, when all hell broke loose.

* * *

The safe house had been compromised, they had to move fast. Hermione couldn't even think. Harry was still out there, if they left he wouldn't know what happened. Ron, Theo, and Draco looked at each other, all thinking the same thing she was... they couldn't leave Harry.

"What do we do? We have no idea who these people are?" Theo said.

"We fight." She answered.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Draco's sneered. "We have no vantage point, were sitting ducks!"

"No, we have wards up all around the perimeter." Said Ron. "We'll at least know when they're coming, and have a few minutes before they breach the shields."

"Weasley's right. Potter is due back in ten minutes with backup. We just have to hold them off, then we can apparate out of here. We can't leave him now, he'll walk right into this." Theo felt a little better as the logic started to kick in. "Ron, what's the most logical place they would enter?"

"Off the top of my head, the bay window there, or the basement. When we do raids windows are always easy to shatter and offer a good amount of chaos. No unforgivables, defense and disarming spells only. We need them alive."

"Okay." Said Hermione. "So, Malfoy take the basement door, do not go down there by yourself. We need to be able to apparate as soon as Harry gets here. Ron take the window. Theo and I will stay half way between in the living room to assist at either spot should we be needed."

Ron and Draco didn't move.

"You heard the woman!" Theo shouted.

They got into position, the attackers wasting no time. Hermione could already see the shields starting to crack and fade. Theo grabbed her hand and held it tight. "We're gonna make it."

"Yea." She was nervous. How the hell was she getting out of this one? Theo kissed her hand. Out of nowhere the kitchen window shattered, something small and round flying into the room. Hermione didn't get a good look at it, but she heard Draco shouting.

"Shit! Get down and cover your face! Take a deep breath and don't open your eyes or breathe in for thirty seconds! Now!"

They did as they were told. It seemed like the longest thirty seconds of her life when Draco said it was all clear, the intruders burst in then through the front and basement doors. Ron and Draco were firing every spell that came to mind, Hermione trying to throw protection shields and charms at both of them.

She turned to Ron who was battling two offenders at once, Theo tried to assist Draco who was quickly getting backed into a corner. She ran to Ron " _Stupefy!"_ And immediately one of the offenders went flying back.

"Are you okay?!" She yelled to Ron. She turned to see Theo and Draco not doing much better.

"Yea, go!"

She ran across the room. She had no idea how much time had passed. _Where in the bloody hell was Harry?!_ She crouched behind a chair and waited. As soon as one of the intruders back was turned she shouted " _Confringo!"_ She stood to see if Ron was still okay and heard Harry's familiar voice. _Oh thank God!_

She lost her focus then. She didn't see the other man coming up from the basement steps. A stunning spell came right at her. She turned when she heard Theo screaming her name, he was running towards her but he was too late. It hit her right in the stomach and she went flying backwards into the wall, then crashing into an end table as she fell.

"Hermione, no!" Theo yelled. Ron turned at this and saw her lifeless body.

"Harry, we need to get the hell out of here!" Theo picked her up very carefully and disaparated.

Draco, Harry, and Ron all ran over to where he was.

"Where did he go?!" Draco shouted.

"No idea!" Said Ron. "We have to go, now!" Harry grabbed Ron and Draco by the arm and disaparated them to a different safe house.

"What?! Why did you bring us here?! I need to find Hermione!" Shouted Ron.

"I know, I know. I just didn't want them following us. I'll head back to the cabin, you head to St. Mungo's." Harry said.

"I'll check Theo's flat and meet you later." Draco chimed in.

Ron glared at him. "This is your fault!"

"What? My fault? How do you figure Weasel?!"

"We don't have time to do this now!" Harry shouted. "You both have your orders. Go!"

"This isn't over." Ron said just before he disaparated.

Harry and Draco were left looking at each other.

"I had nothing to do with this, Potter."

"We'll sort it out when we get back to the Ministry. For now we need to find Hermione." And with a crack, Harry was gone.

Theo apparated to just outside St. Mungo's. He ran inside with a limp Hermione in his arms. "Help me! Please!" A mediwitch came to his side right away.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"We got attacked, she was hit with a stunning spell in the stomach, then flew back and landed on a table. She's pregnant! Please!"

More healers came running up with a floating medibed and began to look her over right there. She had blood on her face and arms from the glass topped table. "Take her spell damage! Room two!" And with that she was gone.

Theo stood there, panting, the front of his shirt covered in blood. He didn't know what to do.

"Sir? Sir?" A polite witch came up to him. "Sir, I'll take you to the waiting room, it might be a while. Do you have anyone you wish for me to contact?"

Yes. Yes he did. "Can you send word to Ginny Weasley... and Neville Longbottom?"

"Of course. Right this way." And she led him off to the spell damage waiting room.

Theo had been joined by Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny about a half hour later. Draco sat with Theo, who was a nervous wreck.

"You know she's going to be fine right. It was just a stunning spell."

Theo glared at his friend. "It's more than that." He spat. "This is really not the time to be a prick."

Draco looked shocked. "Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?! You've been nothing but a prick since we started this mission!"

Draco didn't know what to say. Theo had always been the level headed one. "Let me know how she is." He stood, but before he left he placed a hand on Theo's shoulder. "She's going to be fine."

Theo sighed as Draco walked away. He hung his head, letting his fingers run through his hair. He continued to sit alone, not trusting himself enough to keep Hermione's secret.

"Theo!" His head snapped up when he heard Sami's voice.

She ran to him and he stood to hug her, then Taylor who was right behind her.

"She's in surgery, I think? I don't really know. No one's come out yet." He was trying to stay calm, but these people knew him and he just wanted to collapse. "It all happened so fast..."

"We'll stay with you." Taylor said automatically, sitting down next to him.

Theo just nodded. He was lost in thought, in guilt. He didn't even realize Neville walked into the waiting room until he heard Ginny say his name.

Neville hugged Ginny, and looked to Harry and Ron for information. As they spoke Theo could not take his eyes off Neville. He knew he should be more discreet, but damn it he just didn't want to anymore. He got up and left the room. Neville didn't even look in his direction.

He knew he would follow though, so he started opening doors and seeing if any were private. He rounded the corner and saw Draco leaning against the wall. Damn. Theo walked up to him and leaned against the wall as well, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Draco just nodded.

"She's... she's important to me. I'm worried."

"I know." Draco whispered. "She's important to me too."

Theo whipped his head around to face Draco, really looking at him. Why was he here? He didn't have to wait with them. Before he could ask any questions he heard footsteps from down the hall. He knew it would be Neville.

"That door is a private waiting room, no ones in it." Draco nodded towards the door across the hall.

Theo stared at his friend as he walked away. Turning towards the door he opened it just as he saw Neville coming around the corner, and shut it.

Neville came in, putting up locking and silencing charms, and then rushed to Theo. "What happened?!" Throwing his arms around him.

Theo wanted to be mad. He wanted to be frustrated with the man holding him because he was sick of hiding this relationship. He wanted to yell and scream and demand that they be out in the open. Instead he just let himself break. He grabbed onto Neville and sobbed into his shoulder. "It all happened so fast. I don't even know what happened. We got attacked, somehow they knew where we were. Hermione was trying to stay out of the way, she really was!"

"It's okay, we'll be there for her. She's got us, its okay."

"Us?" Theo didn't have the energy to think about that word. "Is there an us?" He pried himself away, undoing the charms and walked out the door.

Theo got back to the waiting room trying to regain his composure just as more Weasley's arrived. He also saw that Blaise, Luna, Daphne and Astoria were huddled together in a corner. Draco must have called them and told them to come. He looked from his small circle of friends, to the other group of people in the room. He saw George wasn't with Daphne, but with Ron. He wondered if anyone even said anything to his friends. This entire situation was so fucked up.

He sat down in the far corner of the room, away from everyone else. He was used to feeling like an outsider, but this was unbearable. He slouched down with his eyes closed, his head resting on the back of the chair.

"Is this seat taken?"

Theo didn't even open his eyes. "You don't have to do this." He said to Neville.

"You sent for me for a reason, I should have done this a little better." He said and sat down, picking up a magazine.

"I hate this. I want you to be mine."

"I am yours." Neville said, not looking up from his magazine.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Yes, I do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Theo opened his eyes and turned to Neville. "I'm really glad you're here." He whispered.

Neville turned to him and smiled. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

An hour later a healer came into the room. Theo stood immediately. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron stood then. "Yes."

"Miss Granger suffered a ruptured spleen, which we have repaired. She will not have any scarring, and should be able to go home in a few days. I'd like to keep her here for observation just as a precaution."

There was a sigh of relief from nearly everyone in the room.

"But, I am sorry to say, that the baby didn't make it. We did everything we could."

"What? Baby? She... she was-"

Theo tried to keep it together. He was the only one that knew.

"I'd like to see her." Ron said, with a broken voice.

"She's very groggy right now, the potions we have given for pain tend to make patients very sleepy. She has asked for Mr. Nott."

Theo lifted his head. "Me?"

"Sir, right this way."

Theo walked over to the healer, not missing the daggers Ron was glaring at him. As they left the room Theo had to ask. "Does she know about the baby?"

"No, Mr. Nott. Would you care to tell her? She's been asking for you for a while. If you're not comfortable with it we will take care of it."

"No, no. I'll do it. Thank you." He said when they reached her room.

He opened the door slowly. The room was dark, the only light in the room from a faint lamp in the corner and the screens from the medical equipment. He walked in and sat beside her in a chair. "'Mione?"

"Theo?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here." Taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Theo-" her voice broke as she started to cry. "The... the baby?"

His voice caught in his throat. He gulped and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, love. They did everything they could."

Her free hand went to cover her eyes as she sobbed. Theo got up and crawled onto the bed next to her, letting her curl into his side as she wept.


	21. Chapter 21

****This entire chapter deals mostly with the loss of the baby.****

 **Chapter 21**

Theo stayed with her for about an hour, and only left after she had fallen asleep. He went back out to the waiting room. Everyone was still there. He cleared his throat. "She's sleeping now. She doesn't want any more visitors today."

Ron got up and walked over to him, the anger written all over his face. "I'm going in."

"No. You're not." Said Theo calmly. "She needs to rest, and you will not bother her."

He turned to Harry then. "Potter, I need to speak with you. Privately."

Harry got up and walked away with Theo. Once they were down the hall Theo drew his wand and cast a disillusionment charm around the corner they stood in.

"What's going on?" Harry's voice laced with anger and worry.

"I don't even know if she wanted me to tell you. She was nine weeks pregnant, with Weasley's baby. She only found out two weeks ago. She doesn't want to see him right now. She wants her room guarded."

"From him?!" He asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Among others. She'll send for him when she's strong enough to talk about it. She hasn't seen fighting in a long time. She's scared."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll have an auror posted outside her door."

"Thank you. By the way, she wants there to be a password. Constellation. You and I are the only ones that know it, but she wants you to tell Ginny, too."

"Right. I'll have someone here right way." He nodded. "Theo?"

"Yes?" Theo was a little shocked at that.

"Thanks, for watching over her. I don't know what's going on with her, but I'm glad she has you."

Theo just nodded. "I love her. She's my best friend."

Harry removed the disillusionment charm and began to walk away, when he turned suddenly. "Do you know where Malfoy is?"

Theo's face tightened. "No."

Harry nodded. "Thanks again." And walked away.

Theo stood outside Hermione's door until the auror detailed to her watch arrived. He'd be damned if anyone tried to go into that room and bother her. He checked his watch, he'd been standing here about a half an hour. He asked the guard if he had his instructions. When Theo felt satisfied, he flooed to Draco's immediately.

"Draco!" He yelled. Nothing. If he was here there was only one place he would be. Theo ran up the stairs and headed for the library. He opened the door to a dark room, the only light from the fireplace. Draco sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. Theo slowly made his way over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Potter's looking for you."

Draco didn't move. "I know. I received a summons to be at the Ministry for an emergency meeting in one hour."

Theo just nodded. He was worried about his friend. They stayed silent for a while.

"How is she?" Draco finally whispered.

"She's sleeping. She was exhausted. I stayed with her until she finally fell asleep. She didn't want to see anyone, I was the only one allowed in. She's going to make a full recovery."

Draco let out a long breath. He pushed himself back so his head was supported by the back of the sofa. "That's good. I was... I don't know what I was."

Theo waited for him to go on, when he didn't he tried to pry. "What are you doing, Draco?"

"I don't know. I want her. I need her around all the time. I keep pushing her away, and she keeps coming back. I can't fight it anymore."

"Then don't. I of all people know exactly what that feels like."

Draco looked over at him. "How long?"

Theo sighed and leaned back against the sofa as well, stretching out his long legs. "Since the Victory Day Ceremony... I hate being hidden."

Draco nodded. "I can relate. She wants us out there, open. To everyone. I keep fighting it."

"Why?!" Theo wasn't just asking for Hermione, he was asking for himself. "If you want it just as bad, then why?!"

"Do you know what they would do to her? The public?! If we came out?! They would eat her alive! _A Death Eater's lover_." He snorted. "I can't do that to her, I have to protect her. She is too good to be made into a monster just because of _me_."

Theo let that sink in. He was already a monster. The gay son of a Death Eater. His father was rotting in Azkaban. Neville fought on the opposite side, the right side. He was brave, and good and pure. He was everything people thought Theo wasn't. They too would get eaten alive. He knew no one would see what Neville saw in him. He understood then, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Draco, I have to ask you a question."

Draco turned to him then, and waited.

Theo let out a shaky breath. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Draco's eyes got wide. "She- what?"

"Nine weeks. She told me two weeks ago. She... the baby didn't make it." Theo said in a rush.

Draco sat up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Pregnant."

"Pregnant." Theo repeated. "The Victory Day Ceremony."

"What?" Draco didn't understand. His thoughts were going too fast for him to comprehend. "What about it?"

"She's never told you this?!" Theo said in disbelief. He wondered why.

"Obviously not."

Theo glared at him. He was in no mood for one of Draco's hissy fits, especially when it had to deal with Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quickly. "Really, please tell me."

Theo waited to begin speaking again just to torment Draco a bit more. "The Victory Day Ceremony. She was drunk when she returned home, so much so Ginny had to get her dressed for bed."

Draco thought back to that day. It was a happy memory for him. If he was honest with himself that was the day he decided he wanted her. Even though she was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley wasn't home yet, she went to bed alone. He came back sometime later, a little drunk himself." He looked over at Draco, who was paying very close attention. "She was dreaming... about you."

"Me?!"

"Yes. She was having a nice, sexy, sultry dream about Draco Malfoy, and Weasley came home to that. They had sex then. It had been the first time in over two months they had done anything with each other. She was done with him long before she actually left, she just didn't know how to do it."

"But she could fuck him just fine." Draco was pissed, jealousy taking over.

"You're such an idiot!" Theo exploded, jumping up from the couch. "How can you be so blind?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"She loves you! I have no idea why!" That was harsh and Theo knew it. He was just so sick of these damn games. "She's wanted you since that bloody ceremony and you're too stubborn to do anything about it! She had a dream about you! She thought he was you! She thought she was with you!"

Draco was stunned into silence. "Seriously?! She told you this?"

"Yes! She was so upset with herself the next morning when she realized what actually happened. She wanted you from that night on, yet here you are, being a right prick about it. She's wanted you all along. She was never going back to him. Even when she found out she was pregnant, she wasn't going back. She didn't know how to tell him, how to tell you."

Draco just looked at him.

"She thought you'd leave her." He said softly. "I don't even know what you two are, but she didn't want to lose you."

Draco didn't know how to process this, he needed time to think. He checked his watch, he had to be at the Ministry in a half hour. "I- I have to get ready."

Theo sighed. "Yea." Without another word, he walked toward the door to leave. "Don't screw this up." He said without turning around. "I know we are who we are, but we deserve happiness too. She's fighting for you, let her in. Nothing feels worse than wanting someone who doesn't fight for you." And with that, he walked out the door.

Draco got to the Ministry with five minutes to spare. He made his way up to the auror briefing room, where he was met by Potter and Weasel. He should've known better. He sighed and walked in with his head down and took a seat.

"How did you know what that thing was?!" Ron demanded answers as soon as Draco sat down. "Hermione is laying in a hospital bed because of you!"

That made Draco look up. "It was a prototype of mine I had designed when I first started working for the Ministry. Kingsley wanted me to design for the auror office, so I wrote up a few ideas and that was one of them."

"What does it do?" Harry calmly asked, staring at the object.

"I got the idea from muggle technology, from grenades. I had intended them for raids. They're filled with a Potion of my design that's intended to weaken the enemy. It doesn't give lasting effects, it's only temporary." He added quickly when Ron started glaring at him again. "It blinds you, and if you breathe it in all do you is cough, it's meant as a distraction. Once it opens its set on a timer. After thirty seconds the Potion completely dissipates and the aurors could then go inside and do what they needed to. With the subjects then incapacitated."

"Why have we never seen this before? How many did you make?" Harry was starting to get aggravated. He was done with secrets.

"I didn't make any! That's the thing! I only recognized it because it's my design! I went to Kingsley and told him I didn't want to make weapons, I wanted to help and I wouldn't be going through with this idea. I didn't want to hurt people anymore." He looked desperate. "Harry, you have to believe me."

Harry was stunned. He'd never used his first name before. His mouth hung open just a touch as he stared at Draco. The shock must have registered on his face.

"Why should we believe you?!" Ron said, misjudging the look on Harry's face. "This is your fault! Your design! Because of you Hermione could have died! Our baby died!"

Draco began to panic. "No! I didn't do this, I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"How do you think this thing was made then?" Harry asked calmly. Draco looked at him and tried to get his breathing under control.

"I didn't make any. I never got further than the drawing. I never made any models or prototypes!" Pushing his hands through his hair, he turned away from them. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go back to the hospital and see Hermione. He was being framed, and he had no idea how to prove it. "Everything's in my notes. I've never told anyone my ideas, not even-" he almost said Hermione's name. "Theo." He amended quickly. "I keep everything in my study, under a passcode. And the only person that can get passed the wards I have up on the cottage is... is..."

"IS WHO?!" Ron was getting frustrated. He was done with this conversation. He was ready to throw the asshole in Azkaban already.

He ignored Ron and turned to look at Harry. "My mother." He said quietly.

Harry didn't say anything. This wasn't good.

"Someone want to fill me in?!"

"Malfoy's mother has been ill for quite some time." Harry said to Ron without looking away from Draco. "She can barely leave her bed. There's no way she could leave the Manor, get passed the wards and the pass codes, steal his notes and then make a model of this. There's no way."

"Potter, she's in danger! I have to... we... I don't know what to do."

"How do you know all this?!" Ron demanded of Harry.

Harry looked him right in the eyes. "Ginny is very close with Malfoy. They go to all the Quidditch games together. She visits his mother. She has been his friend for a while now." He turned back to Draco. "And so have I."

Draco smiled weakly. He wanted to break down in that moment. His life felt like it was falling apart. "Am I free to go? I need to sort this out."

"Yes." Harry answered. "But I want you back here first thing in the morning. We need to solve this."

Draco nodded. "Understood."

Harry moved towards the door. "I'll walk you out."

And they left Ron standing alone in the briefing room.

Once they got to the lift Draco and Harry went inside. They stayed silent for a long time.

"Is this my fault?" Draco didn't look up, but he could feel Harry's eyes on him.

Harry sighed. "No. You didn't make that model, you didn't throw it in the window. You didn't hit Hermione with the stunning spell." Harry paused. "Do you have any idea who they were?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

"Did you know about the baby?" Harry said after a while.

"No." His voice caught. "I didn't know. I'm not even sure if Ginny knew. Theo did though. My guess is that's why he hung back with her."

Harry knew he was right. He didn't want to think about his anymore. He just wanted to go home and be with Ginny. "Her room is guarded by aurors. Only certain people have access. The password is constellation."

Draco looked up at him suddenly. "Constellation?" He breathed.

"She picked it. I'm sure it means exactly what you think it does. She wants to see you. It's late. Go. Meet back here in the morning."

The lift door opened, and with that Harry left Draco standing there.

Before he knew it he was running to the atrium to floo to St. Mungo's.

He got the hospital and ran to her room. He was out of breath by the time he got there. There was an auror standing outside her door.

"Constellation." He said to the guard, looking him right in the eyes. The man looked skeptical, but unlocked the room for Draco so he could go inside.

The room was dark. _What time was it anyway_? He checked his watch. Damn, it was well after midnight. He walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. He should leave, she was sleeping and she needed her rest. She was curled up into a ball on her side. She looked weak, sad. Even in her sleep. He sighed. He didn't want to leave. He pulled up a chair and took her hand in his, holding it to his cheek. He began to sob.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry." He leaned on the bed, still holding her hand in his. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Draco?" She whispered.

He looked up. "Hermione?"

She tried to smile. Her eyes were still closed, and even though the room was dark he could see the pain on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have been there. Hermione-" his voice broke when he said her name.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. I didn't tell you because... because." She began to cry. "I didn't know what to do. I was pregnant with Ron's baby, Draco. What was I supposed to do?"

"We could have figured something out."

"What are we, Draco?" She finally opened her eyes. She was so tired. She was starting to think that he wasn't going to come.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I can't seem to keep away from you."

"I want you." She cried. "I just want you."

"Oh, Hermione." He went around the bed, got under the covers and laid behind her, holding her tight while she cried. He wanted her too.

"I'm sorry about the baby." And he was. He really was.

She sniffled. "Me too."

* * *

Theo flooed home, to an empty house. He wanted to go to Neville's, but it would just end in an argument with his current state of mind. He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and headed to his master bathroom, downing a good half of it as he walked. A shower sounded nice. He stripped off his clothes and set his beer on the countertop. The steaming hot water burned his skin as he stepped in.

He wanted to wash away this entire day. His best friend laying in a hospital bed, broken. His other best friend to bullheaded to try and be happy for once. His boyfriend hiding him from the world. He stood there until the water started to run cold, jerking him back into reality.

He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and downed the rest of his beer. He walked out into the dark bedroom, heading to the closet for some pajamas. He spotted Hermione's drawers she used for her clothes. He missed her already. Deciding that clothes be damned, he walked over to the chairs in front of his fire place, intending to throw his towel over the back and just sleep naked... until he saw someone sitting in one.

"Hey." Neville said quietly.

"Hi." Theo was quite surprised. He waved his hand and a faint bedside lamp lit the room with soft yellow light. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here since I left the hospital. You've been gone a long time."

"Yea, well, I stayed there for a while. Then I went to find Draco."

Neville nodded.

They remained quiet for a long time, just staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Theo whispered again. He couldn't take much more of this. It had been a very long day.

Neville stood, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked closer to Theo. "I missed you. I'm worried about you." He stopped about two feet from him, unbuttoning his shirt completely and exposing his bare chest. "I need you."

Theo tried to resist him. "You have a funny way of showing it." He said harshly.

"I know." He didn't move. He knew if he went any closer now Theo would just push him away. He had to do this right. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You know what I want."

"I do. I can't give it to you. Not yet."

Theo's eyes got watery. His throat was getting tight. "Why?" His voice betraying his raw emotions. "Why are you so ashamed of me?"

"I'm not. That's not it at all." He took another step closer. He took it as a good sign that Theo didn't back away.

"Then why?" Theo whispered. He was hurt, angry. He wanted this man so much, even now. He wanted to feel his skin and run his fingers through his hair, and let himself be loved. Even though he knew it would kill him the next day.

"I can't let them hurt you. No one would understand, I don't want people to be cruel just because they can be."

"Why do you care so much what people think? Who gives a damn? I want you to be mine, I want everyone to know that you belong to me, and I belong to you!"

"I do belong to you, in the truest form I do. You know that. Tell me you know that."

Theo shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't possibly say it.

Neville couldn't take this distance anymore. He stepped right in front of him. "Theo?" He whispered. When he didn't respond he dared to touch him. He could feel him shiver. He ran his hands up Theo's arms and held his face in his hands. "Theo."

"What?" Tears running down his cheeks.

"I am yours. I belong to you. I. Am. Yours." And he kissed him.

Tears continued to fall down Theo's face, the unbearable pain and need swimming inside him, squeezing his heart. He wasn't strong enough for this tonight, so he let himself give in. His hands came up to encircle Neville's wrists, pulling him away.

"Are you staying?"

"I would like to. If you'll have me."

Theo just nodded. He didn't trust his words.

"Come." Neville grabbed his hand gently and guided him to the bed. Turning off the light so it was dark once again, he removed Theo's towel. He stripped down himself, pulling back the covers so they could get in. They were instantly tangled in each other.

"Theo?"

"Yes?"

"I am very sorry. I know you had a terrible day, and I didn't help. I promise I will try. I promise. I'm glad you're safe." He kissed him. "I really did miss you."

* * *

Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's very early the next day. She wanted the chance to talk to Hermione before anyone tried to bother her. She made her way up to her private room where she was met by a guard at her door. She didn't think Harry was actually serious.

"Constellation." She said confidently.

With a nod he opened the door. She walked in to a dark, quiet room. Hermione was asleep and Draco was as well. Ginny smiled as she watched them. She was wrapped in his arms with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. She had one of her arms around his waist and their legs were tangled together. She tried to move around the room quietly and pull a chair up next to the bed, but Draco began to stir.

He stretched out with a heavy sigh, kissing the top of Hermione's head as he did so. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped slightly when he saw Ginny sitting there.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Not quite seven. I wanted to talk to her before people came to bother her. How is she?"

"I don't know." His voice was soft, and full of concern. "Did you know?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I had no idea. You?"

"Not a clue. Ginny, I'm such an ass."

"I know." And she wasn't kidding.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"Draco." She sighed impatiently. "Why are you asking me? What do you want to do? She's not the only one that's getting sick of this game you're hell bent on playing."

"You don't understand. Everything I've ever done has been for my family. To either save them, or protect them, or rebuild them, the name, all of it. I can't just not be a Malfoy."

"Who's asking you to?! For once do something for you! You know you want this, if you didn't you wouldn't be so damn stubborn about it. If you didn't you wouldn't have come back after the first time you left her." She said bitterly.

"Everything's already yours! Maybe you should think about how to be a better Malfoy, because so far the ones I've met aren't worth knowing. Your father is a sadistic ass, and you..." she hesitated.

"Say it." He said harshly. "Tell me what I am."

"Oh, I'll tell you want you are." She hissed. "Selfish. Arrogant. You were just like him. A prick of a kid that thought you deserved the world because of your name. That everything should be handed to you without an ounce of work or effort. That you were better than everyone else. Then reality it you right in the face and you saw how messed up all that was. You did become better, and you did work hard, and you did become someone who deserved what they had because you saw through all of that bullshit and decided it was never worth it. You left that kid behind and became the man you are now, the man that is holding himself back for what? For that nonsense I know you don't believe in anymore?"

Draco sat and listened to her rant at him. She was right of course, damn her. He wasn't the same person anymore, he tried so hard to separate himself from his old life. The only connection he even had with it was his father, who he avoided constantly if he could help it. What was holding him back anymore? He was amazed that she kept fighting for him. He didn't deserve it, really he didn't. There was nothing good about him. He was a Malfoy, and a Death Eater and he ruined the lives of so many people. For what? What was it all for? He slid himself out from under Hermione and made his way to the door.

"Don't you dare walk out on her now." Ginny said with venom. "Don't you dare."

Her threat rang in his ears. Is that was he was doing? "Tell her I'll be back later."

"Only if you promise to actually come back. I'm done defending you." Ginny said as she stood. "When you come back you better have your mind made up. And if you don't give her all of you then it's done. Do you understand me? She's my best friend and you are ripping her apart. I will not let you break her."

Draco turned to face her. "All or nothing."

"All or nothing."

He nodded and left the room.

Ginny sank down in the chair. What a mess this was. Why did Hermione have to fall for a bloody Malfoy?! He was so stubborn! The amount of energy it took to keep up with him gave Ginny headaches. She threw her head back on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and waited for Hermione to wake up.

Hermione woke suddenly. She jerked up the moment she realized Draco wasn't with her.

"Hermione, it's okay." Ginny stood immediately and came to sit on the side of the bed. "He stayed with you all night. He just left a few moments ago."

Hermione tried to nod. "Is he coming back?"

"I hope so." Ginny said gently. She moved to hug her friend and Hermione held onto her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired. I feel weak, and I'm not sure why. Probably the potions."

She sat quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She sounded so tired, so deflated.

"Talk to me. Tell me everything, we will get through this."

Hermione pulled away to lay back down. "I realized I was pregnant two weeks ago. I didn't know how to handle it. It's... was..." she shut her eyes tightly. "Was Ron's. The Victory Day Ceremony."

"Oh sweetie." Ginny gripped her hand.

"I meant to tell him after dinner that one Sunday. But, but it didn't work out that way. Then I wanted to tell him before the mission, and he got called away early. I couldn't tell Draco before I told Ron, and I was really putting that off to be honest. I knew I'd lose him forever. He'd never want me after I had another man's baby."

"You don't know that."

"I never will, will I?" She added cruelly. Her eyes got wide then. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, really." Ginny reassured. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I only told Theo. He kept pushing me to say something, to tell them both what was going on. Draco knew something wasn't right and I pushed him away because of it. Because I was scared to lose him. That doesn't even make any sense!"

"None of this makes sense."

"I went to Narcissa." Hermione said as she looked up.

"You did?! What did she have to say?"

"To let Draco make the first move. That he has to figure out that he wants this, and if I keep going back then he'll keep hurting me. I should let him realize what he has to do."

"She has a point." Ginny smiled. "I'm sure she said it in a blunter way though."

A wide smile crossed her face. "She said to give him time to pull his head out his ass, that his behavior is no way to treat a lady."

"That sounds more like her. What do you want to do?"

"I just want him. All of him. I need to talk to Ron, and tell him about the baby. And tell him that even though I... was pregnant that it doesn't change things between us. I want to be friends, like how we used to be. I want to be happy, and I'm just not. Draco can't seem to make up his mind, Ron will hate me, and you know he will."

"No he won't. He will be hurt, and that it not the same thing. There's nothing you can do about that. This will hurt Hermione, but I want you to remember that it's not your fault. Do you hear me? It is not your fault that any of this happened. The baby, Ron's terrible treatment of you or Draco's idiocies."

"I shouldn't have been on that mission. Draco knew it was a set up."

"You would have went anyway, don't try to act like you would have allowed yourself to be left out of something."

Hermione just smirked, she knew Ginny was right.

"Why don't you rest now? I'm sure visitors will be flooding in today."

"I don't want any visitors."

"Is that the reason for the guard?"

"That might have been overboard." Hermione admitted. "I was scared. I hadn't seen fighting in a while, and I wasn't ready for people and questions and pity and anger and everything else it would bring. You can tell Harry I don't need one anymore, I'll be fine."

"When you are ready to talk to Ron, Harry or I can be here with you, if you want."

"I'd like that."

Ginny kissed her forehead. "Just let me know, rest now. I will be back later, okay."

"Thanks, Ginny."

She settled back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She had to do this, but at least she didn't have to do it alone.

Theo stopped in about a half an hour later.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hi, Theo."

"How are you?" He asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tired. Sad. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have made you keep my secret because I couldn't face it."

"I will always be here for you." He said sternly. "Got that?"

She smiled. "Got it."

He smiled back and waited a bit before speaking again. "Did he come?"

"Yes. He stayed all night, or so Ginny says. He left this morning when she got here. I don't know if he's coming back. We didn't really talk last night."

"I talked to him. After I left here."

"What happened?"

Theo settled back and threw his long legs up on the bed and crossed his ankles. She sat beside him and held his hand.

"It was strange." He wrinkled his face the way he did when he didn't understand something. Hermione had always found it adorable.

"He waited here at the hospital, until I snapped at him. I was so worried about you." He looked over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"He tried to comfort me, and I just wasn't having it. He'd been a prat all week. But of course he just took it, like he always does when I can't handle my shit and just let me hurt him. He left and then n... everyone else showed up and-"

"Wait. What was that?"

Damn it. "Nothing. I would just rather not repeat how much of an ass I was to everyone that was here for you."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but dropped it for now.

"Hermione, I'm the one that told him about the baby. I told him everything. About the ceremony, and the Dream, and how you let it eat you up because you thought he would walk out for good."

He couldn't look at her, just sat and waited for the explosion that would be because he betrayed her trust.

"What did he say?" She asked very calmly.

"He was jealous. Extremely jealous. I blew up after that. You could bed the entire wizarding world and he would have no right, not after the shit he's done to you!"

Despite the outrageousness of that scenario she laughed.

"I told him exactly what it feels like to be a secret, and only wanted in the shadows where no one will ever find out. I told him that it didn't matter one bit who he was, that he deserved happiness and if you're the one that can give it to him so be it. Being a Malfoy has never done anything for him except get him into terrible situations. Being Draco is what keeps him going. I wish he could see that."

"Me too... how did get ourselves into this mess?"

Theo gave a small chuckle. "At least I have you."

There was a knock at the door and before Hermione could say anything Harry walked in.

"Harry." She said warmly.

"How are you?" He shut the door and pulled up a chair to the end of the bed.

Hermione groaned. "I'm sick of that question already."

"Feeling better then." He said sarcastically. "I have a briefing with the Minister and the rest of the team this morning. I'll stop by after to fill you in."

He turned to Theo. "You don't have to come if you want to stay with her. I would prefer it if she wasn't alone."

"I'd like to be there, actually..." He looked at Hermione. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Theo you don't have to-"

"Too bad."

"Right then." Harry said awkwardly. "So... did he come?"

"Yes, it didn't fix anything. But he did stay with me. Harry?" She looked down at the blankets nervously.

"Will you and Ginny be here when... when I talk to Ron? Please?"

"Of course." He said automatically. "Tell me when."

"Later today? I just want this to be over with." She rushed.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be here. After work." He stood to give her a quick hug.

"I better get going, I'll be back later. Promise."

"I'll head out with you." Theo stood as well. "I'm coming right back. Eat something while I'm gone."

"Yes, Sir." But Hermione only had affection for his protectiveness.

Theo and Harry arrived at the Ministry and headed for the research division. Sami and Taylor were already waiting. They both filled them in on Hermione, since now everyone knew about the miscarriage. As they were talking Draco showed up. He looked startled to see everyone already here.

"I can go wait in the briefing room." He said in a rush.

"We're all headed there anyway, might as well walk with us." Theo said to him.

Draco just nodded and stood there looking like he was about to get jumped. His entire body was tense.

"Oh for Christ sake, Draco! We're not going to eat you!" Theo said as he threw his hands up. "Sit down, you're making me bloody nervous!"

He sat without a word, barely looking at anyone. "I went to see her. Last night."

"I know, she told me, I was just there. Way to sneak out on her, by the way." He added bitterly, then regretted being so harsh when he saw him flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, I get it."

Sami stood with a look on her face like she was about to avada the both of them. "I've had just about enough of this! You two need to figure out what the hell you're doing so you can be there to support her like you're supposed to be! In case you haven't noticed, this is her life! She needs her friend and her BOYFRIEND because let's face it that's what you are! Stop this nonsense and be there for her already!"

She gathered up her things and stormed out of the room.

"I like her." Harry said after the door slammed shut. "Terrified of her, but like her."

Without a word the all got up and headed for the briefing room. Just as Taylor and Harry rounded the corner Theo pulled on Draco's arm and held him back.

"I really don't have the energy to do this with you right now."

"I'm sorry." Theo blurted out before Draco could say more. "I'm sorry I've been a shit friend. You're my best friend. I miss... everything. I just don't understand why you're doing what you're doing. She's perfect for you."

"I know she is."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to anymore. I don't want it to be this way. I'm just worried about my father, not what he thinks, his opinion doesn't matter anymore, but what he'll do."

"For one, she's part of the _Golden Trio,_ he'll never be able to touch her. Second, she's Hermione Granger, she can handle herself. Three, if you're serious, and you do publicize your relationship, there's nothing she won't do to protect it."

"Do you think she'll have me... after everything?"

"Without a doubt."

Draco let himself smile for the first time in over two weeks.

When they walked into the briefing room they were met by Harry, Sami, Taylor, Ron, and even the Minister and Percy.

"Sorry were late." Theo said quickly as he sat down.

"No worries. How is Miss Granger?" Kingsley asked, obviously worried.

"She will make a full recovery. I've just come from St. Mungo's, she's resting now. I've cleared it with Potter to have the rest of the day off, if that's acceptable, Sir."

"Of course. That's excellent to hear." Kingsley and Percy let out a relieved sigh. "Let's begin." He waved to harry and Ron.

Ron stood then. "Sir, in light of everything that happened, I stayed late to allow Harry to be with Ginny." Ron clarified, since Harry was lead auror and usually gave the presentations.

"Of course. Please continue."

"Right. The attackers have been identified as the six missing men that were taken hostage."

"You're kidding!" Taylor said stunned. "How? Why?"

"They were all put under the Imperious curse. It's actually a good thing that there's an auror stationed at her room. The curse can't be broken unless the caster wishes it to be, or either of them die. They were all taken to St. Mungo's and are now in a locked down room under constant surveillance."

"The army." Theo said to Draco. "You were right." To Theo's great surprise, Draco didn't gloat.

"They were expendable." Sami said, understanding. "I don't understand how they could have known where you were or what the plan was."

"They might not have known the exact plan, but they did know we would be there. They know we've been tracking them." Ron looked over to Draco. "Care to tell the rest?" He said harshly.

Before Draco could say anything Harry spoke up. "I believe someone is trying to frame Malfoy. If not frame him, at least make him look like he played some kind of part in this."

"Why is that?" Kingsley questioned with interest.

Draco cleared his throat. "Someone invaded my home and took my designs I had drawn up when I first began consulting for the Ministry."

"How do you know they broke in to your house? How would that even be possible?" Theo asked. Draco had wards on top of wards.

"I never said anything..." he said slowly. "But the day we were working out the potion I went home to grab my notes."

"Right, I remember." Theo said, urgent for Draco to go on.

"Well, as I was leaving, I just felt like something was off. Something wasn't right. I went back to my workshop and cast a Revelio but nothing happened. So I came back to the Ministry."

"What kind of Revelio? _Homenum Revelio_?" Harry asked quickly.

"No... just... fuck." He hung his head. "There was someone there. We could have had them right there, I did the wrong spell."

"Well that's just great. And you claim to have nothing to do with this?! This set up?" Ron accused. "You just let them get away, it was your design that they used against us!"

"What's he talking about?!" Theo damn near shouted.

"The orb they threw in the window, I designed it." Draco said in defeat. "It was an early drawing of mine but it never got farther than that. That's how I knew what it was, because it was my idea."

He looked around the room. "Whoever was there got passed my wards, and protection I have on my workshop and stole my notes to replicate my ideas. This is all a diversion." He added in a panic.

"To distract us from what they are really doing. I know it. Please, just listen to me."

"But... how could they get passed the protections on that dungeon of yours?!" Theo wondered aloud.

"Dungeon?" Taylor looked at Draco.

"It's not really a dungeon, he just doesn't like it. Anyway, you can't. Not on your own. The only people, and I mean only people." He glanced from Theo to Sami and Taylor, silently pleading with them to believe him. "Are myself and my mother."

"Your mother?" Theo said in disbelief. Then it hit him. "Sir, she needs protection. She could be in danger." Narcissa was the closest thing Theo had left to a parent, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Kingsley held up a hand. "I've already sent aurors over this morning. She-"

"You what? Without me?!" Draco panicked. "She's probably worried sick and confused! She shouldn't be under any more stress! Potter-"

"Go." Harry said quickly.

With a nod Draco ran out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Draco flooed to the Manor and was met by his father. _Perfect_.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He boomed.

"Father, not now." Draco spat. Without another word he ran up to his mother's room and threw the door open. He let out a sigh of relief that Ginny was sitting with her.

"Thank Merlin." Draco breathed. "I didn't know-"

"Draco, dear. It's quite alright. Although I would have liked to hear about the danger you've been in from you, and not these lovely gentlemen who refuse to leave." She said in a perfectly polite tone.

Ginny tried to hide her smile. "I stopped here to fill her in. They haven't been here that long." She nodded towards the scared looking aurors.

"What is the meaning of this? Really?" Draco glared at them as he sat on the bed next to his mother.

"Mr. Malfoy." The first auror nodded. "I'm auror Matthews, and this is auror Reid. We've been sent by the Minister to guard your mother. Sir."

"Is that so? How long have you been aurors, exactly? Do you think you could fend off a dark wizard?" Seriously, this was who Kingsley had sent? These wet behind the ears wanna-be's?

"That is insignificant, Mr. Malfoy." Auror Reid answered.

Okay, so maybe that one would do an alright job, Draco thought. But that first bloke had no chance.

"Do you know why you are assigned a protection detail to my mother?"

"I'd certainly like to know the reason." Narcissa snapped.

"Mother, someone has broken into my home and also my workshop and has stolen my notes on some ideas I had for the Ministry. It appears as if they are trying to set it up to look like I had a hand in this attack. The very one that injured Miss Granger."

"I see." She said slowly. Draco could see the wheels turning in her mind. Some color was returning to her face. Draco knew she was livid, but to anyone else, other than maybe Ginny, she would only look concerned.

"Passed _all_ of the protection?"

"Yes, mother."

It was obvious that they were having a private conversation but Draco really didn't care.

"Draco..." Ginny said suspiciously. She had never been to his workshop, but she knew it was in his house... somewhere.

"I know exactly how they did it. I just don't know who." He said to her.

Ginny nodded, her spine stiff. She was such a Gryffindor, Draco thought. Ready to fight.

"Leave us." She ordered the aurors.

"Miss Weasley, we cannot-"

"You will. Stand right outside the door for all I care, but you will leave this room."

When they hesitated she pulled out her wand and cast her patronus. A vibrant horse shot out of the tip of her wand. "Do not make me bother Harry Potter. You remember him? _Savior of the world_?"

The two men stood stunned for a moment before rushing out of the room.

"Ginny Weasley." Narcissa said sternly.

Ginny just smiled and withdrew her patronus. "I can a bit..."

"Fierce?" Draco offered.

"Got them to leave, didn't it?" She sat back down. "Spill it." She said to Draco.

He looked nervously between Ginny and his mother. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share what he thought. "I'm worried about Hermione. What would happen to her if we were to be together?"

"Draco, we've been over all of this." His mother said.

"Mother, I believe father had something to do with this." He said quietly.

Ginny didn't look at all surprised, clearly she had come to the same conclusion.

"He can't get passed the wards I have on my cottage. He can't apparate in, his signature isn't accepted and I would have been alerted if he tried. But he could floo from the Manor. I have no wards set up on who can use the floo. Stupid." He muttered, shaking his head.

"In order to get into my workshop you have to put in a passcode using a key pad I have hidden in a book. Then the secret passage will open to reveal another door than can only be opened if you touch it with my wand... or yours. Who else would have access to your wand?"

Narcissa didn't answer.

"Mother, I want you to come and stay with me. I don't trust many people, please say you will stay with me."

"Draco, I can't not leave your father."

"Mother, I need you safe!" He pleaded.

"Draco, you misunderstand. I cannot leave your father." She emphasized.

Draco was still trying to figure out what the hell that meant when he heard Ginny gasp.

"Your vows were submissive." She said in awe. "Narcissa... why?"

"Because that is what Malfoy's did." She said tightly. "We have an arranged marriage, I had no choice. I was as good as sold to him."

"Mother?" Draco felt his chest getting tight.

"I never wanted you to think badly of your father dear, before. I had hoped to raise you in a loving house. I will forever be disappointed in myself that you were not. I cannot leave without his permission. We have a dominate marriage, and should he forbid me to leave I cannot go against him. It will drain my magic."

Draco was horrified.

"Do you really think that I would have kept you here?! In this hell if I had a way out?! You could have left, but I knew you wouldn't, not without me. I did everything I could, Draco."

She held up her left hand, showing her wedding ring. "I cannot remove it. It holds the guarantee that I will obey him. My ring holds the submissive contract, while his holds the dominant."

Draco was trying to process about one hundred different emotions at once. This couldn't be happening. "I- I will speak with him."

"Draco, I am safe here."

"Narcissa, I'm not sure about that." Ginny said slowly. She looked to Draco. "We can have people here during the day, but at night..."

"What if you took my wand?" She offered.

Draco just shook his head. "That won't matter. They've already accomplished what they wanted, your wand would be of no further use to them. Also, I will not leave you here defenseless." He added sternly.

"I need to talk to Hermione. If he refuses, I will stay here."

"Draco-"

"She will understand." He said, effectively cutting her off. He gave his mother's hand a gentle kiss on the knuckles, then walked out to speak with his father.

Draco walked to his father's study, the only room in the house he would be in, and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Draco took a deep breath, stood straight, and walked in.

"Father." Draco said without emotion.

Lucius didn't acknowledge him at first. Draco stood in front of his desk quietly until he did so, he knew better otherwise. After the longest minute of his life his father looked up.

"Draco. What a surprise." He drawled. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Draco sat in one of the chairs opposite the large desk. "Father, I have just come from a briefing at the Ministry, and the two aurors that are here have been assigned a protection detail for mother. The auror office feels that she may in danger."

"Is that so?"

Draco tried his best not to grind his teeth, to not show any emotion. "Yes, Sir. The Ministry is willing to release her into my care, so that she may be more comfortable. The aurors assigned to her would no longer be a nuisance to you." He paused a moment to see if he would respond. He didn't.

"I would greatly appreciate your permission for mother to temporarily reside with me, at my cottage."

"I see." Lucius leaned back in his chair, giving Draco that disgusting smirk that he so often wore. "I believe I will have to decline your offer."

"Father?"

"You see," Lucius said as he stood. "Those wonderful aurors the Ministry was so kind to send over very graciously informed me that your cottage was recently broken into." He walked behind Draco's chair. Draco forced himself to continue to look forward, and not give his father the satisfaction of eye contact.

"Therefore, I feel that you in fact would not be able to keep her safe, and must remain here. Pity."

"Father-"

"That will be all." He said sternly.

Draco nodded, even though he knew his father wasn't even looking at him anymore, and quietly walked out of the room.

Once he returned to his mother's room, she took one look at him and knew what happened.

"Draco, it's alright my boy."

"No, mother. It's really not." He plopped down on the bed.

"I will stay if you want to go and speak with Hermione." Ginny offered.

"I don't know what to do." Draco said to them both. "I need to talk to Potter, too."

"Go. I'll stay." Ginny assured him.

"I don't know how long-"

"Draco, go." Ginny said forcefully.

Draco just smiled and kissed his mother's cheek, then Ginny's, then headed for the floo.

* * *

He went to the Ministry first to find Potter. He wasn't in his office or Weasel's. He ran to the research division only to find he wasn't there either. That only left the hospital. Already out of breath but not wanting to waste a single second, he ran to the atrium and flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Constellation!" He huffed once he got to Hermione's room. He felt like a bloody idiot as the guard just stared at him with a bored expression. He'd been out of breath both times he'd been here. When he finally stepped aside he ripped the door open to find a shocked Theo, Hermione, and Potter staring back at him.

"What the hell?" Theo asked.

"Everything's... wrong." Draco said between gasps as he tried to regain oxygen. "Just came... from the... Manor... mother..."

"Draco, for crying out loud compose yourself!" Theo shouted. He wasn't doing anything other than making no sense and setting everyone on edge.

He took a few deep breaths and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You came back." She smiled.

The statement surprised him. Was she not expecting him to? No, probably not. Well, that just made him feel _so_ much better.

"We need to talk." He said mostly to the room but was still looking at Hermione. "Have they filled you in on the briefing?"

"Just finished, actually." Harry answered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know where to start... can I talk to Hermione, please? Alone?"

Hermione wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Draco was so anxious about something, she could see so many emotions on his face. Fear, anger, sadness, hope?

"I will be fine." She said to Harry and Theo.

"If you make her cry..." Theo threatened.

"Or mad or scared or hurt..." Harry added. "We will kill you."

Draco could have laughed. He knew that they were completely serious, which was endearing and infuriating at the same time.

"If I do, I will let you."

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, then they left the room.

"Draco, wh-"

As soon as the door was shut he was by her side, her face in his hands, and he kissed her. He wasn't gentle, and was cursing himself inside for being so harsh, but he needed her and she always knew how to calm him and everything was wrong and he was so sick of living this way and he just for once, _for once,_ in his miserable existence wanted to feel something other than complete terror and her light was so bright and powerful that he just wanted to sink into her forever and forget who he was and what he's done and let his darkness that was constantly inside of him be blinded away by her extraordinary light and-

"Draco?!"

He shook his head. When had they stopped kissing? Was she talking? How did that happen?

"I'm sorry." He rushed out. "I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for being such an ass, and hurting you, and pushing you away, and not letting you in. I wanted to, desperately. I need you to know how bad I wanted to. You make me better, Hermione. You are, with without a shred of doubt, the best thing to literally walk into my life. I've been mad for you. I need you." He finished quietly.

"Give me more time. I know what I want, and it's you. But... but things are bad right now. So bad."

He hung his head. "Just... please don't give up on me. I know it's so selfish of me to ask, after the way I've treated you, just please? I just need time."

She stared at him in shock. Had he really just said all of that? He meant it, she knew. She also knew it wasn't a very selfish request at all if she stopped to really think about it. If it meant that she would finally get him, all of him, all of Draco Malfoy, then she would wait forever.

"I'll wait as long as forever for a chance to be with you." She whispered.

"I don't deserve you." He rested his forehead on hers, giving her lips the softest kisses. "I really don't."

"Let me decide that."

They sat quietly, just holding each other. Their hands laced tightly together, just being.

"We should let them in." Draco said into her hair as he kissed her head.

"Why?" She pouted.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Because I have to tell you about the bad, Hermione. And I need their help."

He moved off the bed and went to open the door. "Promise?" He said back to her.

"I promise. Do you promise?"

He looked into her eyes and vowed to himself that if it was the last thing he did he would be with this woman, and the world be damned. "I promise."

"Let them in then. I'm sure they're listening at the door."

Draco opened the door, and to his surprise both Potter and Theo were sitting in the chairs across the hall.

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Theo grumbled as he stood.

"It's been like three minutes!" Draco protested, but he couldn't help but smile. He had missed Theo.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said walking passed them both back into the room.

Once they were all sitting down around Hermione's bed Draco silenced and warded the door.

"I don't know what to do." He was pacing back and forth on the opposite side of Hermione's bed.

"Start from the beginning." Hermione said calmly. "What happened after you left the briefing?"

"I flooed to the Manor, there were two aurors in my mother's room. In her bloody room! Watching her!"

He turned to Harry. "Matthews and Reid."

"Oh good lord." Harry groaned. "They're fresh. Could work to your benefit though. Whatever you're about to tell us they wouldn't comprehend."

"I'm aware. Father is furious. Ginny was there."

"She was?!" Harry said surprised.

"Still is. I'll get to that in a minute. Good thing too, father would never do anything crass in front of her."

"Literally watching her?" Theo rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it. They took their protection detail way too literally. "You need some Slytherin's."

"Damn right." Draco agreed. "Anyway, I needed to talk to my mother and Ginny-"

"Why Ginny?" Hermione interrupted.

Draco shrugged. "Mostly because she was there, but I was happy for it because I value her opinion, she's too smart for her own good and she keeps me in check." He pointed at Harry. "Don't tell her I said any of that."

Harry held his hands up in surrender, but had the biggest smile on his face.

"She ordered them out of the room." Draco smiled at the thought. "Cast her patronus and threatened to call the _Savior of the world_ if they didn't listen to her."

"I hate it when she pulls that card." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Oh bull, you love that she uses it." Hermione challenged. "Go on." She said, giving a nod to Draco.

"I know it was him." Draco's voice was filled with rage. "I know it was my father. There's no other way."

"You're cottage is warded against him, Draco." Harry said in confusion.

"Itself yes. The floo... is a different story. I have it open to the Manor. I didn't ward it against his signature."

"Draco, tell me you're lying." Theo pushed a hand through his hair.

"When I bought the place he was on house arrest! He couldn't leave the blasted property for a year! After that he never once tried to contact me directly, I got lax. I never gave it a second thought." He was so disgusted with himself.

"Okay, calm down." Hermione said gently. "What happened next?"

"My workshop is protected as well. To access it you need the password for the keypad that I have hidden in a random book. Then the door reveals itself and there's another ward that can only be accessed with the touch of my wand, or my mother's. He figured that out somehow, which leads me to believe he's been in my fucking cottage more times that I care to know. My notes were stolen, replicated, then replaced before I even noticed it."

"How did you not notice you're notes missing?" She questioned. "Draco, you're so meticulous!"

"Hermione, what they stole I never used. They were my designs from when I first started at the Ministry. I designed that orb that was thrown into the window at the safe house. They are using my work against me to make it seem like I've had a hand in all of this."

He sat down and took her hand in his. "There's more."

She moved over so he could stretch out next to her, and drew soft circles on his hand.

"I told my mother my suspicions, which Ginny agreed with, and asked her to come stay with me at the cottage. I didn't want her there with him... but she can't leave him."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It makes the most sense, your father is despicable."

Draco shut his eyes tightly. "It's vile."

"No." Theo breathed. He knew exactly why. He slouched back in his chair. "I can't believe we never figured that out. It explains everything."

"I know." Draco replied.

"What are we missing?!" Harry asked, clearly agitated.

Draco looked to Theo, begging him to explain.

"It's due to the marriage vows they took. It was quite common in arranged marriages in pureblood families. Narcissa's wedding vows held a submissive contract. She is forced to obey him, he can bid her to do as he pleases, or keep her from doing things he doesn't wish her to. She needs his permission for everything. If she defies him, the contract will drain her magic."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione burst out.

"He's forbidden her to leave." Draco ground out. "I spoke with him about it, but he's twisted the game in his favor. Those idiot aurors told him all about the protection detail, and my cottage being broken into. Since he has deemed my home unsafe, she will therefore remain at the Manor. She has to stay there. She's far too weak to... to leave him now. Hence why Ginny is still there. She offered to stay while I came to explain all of this to you."

He turned to Hermione. "Have they told you when you will be released? I can't stay home, I have to be there. I can't leave her there alone."

"Draco, do not feel guilty do you hear me? I haven't spoken to my healer yet, but I'm sure I have at least two or three more days here. Go to your mother. I will be fine. We will be fine."

"Have no idea what to do now." Draco looked to Harry.

"Go home, get your things." Harry said to him. "Meet back here when you're done, I'll come with you to the Manor."

"I don't want to leave you." He said to Hermione.

"I know, but I understand. I'll be by your side before you know it."

Half an hour later Draco was back in Hermione's room, ready to go to the Manor.

"I'll come back when I can, I promise." He gave her a swift kiss then followed Harry out of the room.

"Well..." Theo said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on Hermione's bed. "That took bloody long enough."

She chuckled at that. "You're telling me."

"What did he say?"

"That he was sorry he's such an ass, that he's wanted me all along, and he's sick of fighting it. Things are bad now, and he's nervous and he begged me not to give up on him. He asked for time."

"What the hell does he need time for?! He's had enough of it!"

"I'm sure it has to do with all of this." She waved her hands in the air. "I'm lying in a hospital bed because of a mission we were attacked on that his own father may have had a hand in. He's scared."

"Alright, alright."

They both looked over when there was a knock on her door.

Theo glanced over to Hermione and gave a shrug. "I don't know." He rose to answer the door.

"Umm, yes?" He said to the guard.

"Theo! Tell this bastard to let us in!" He heard Blaise shout from the hall.

"I have my orders." The guard said sternly.

"Then why even bother to knock on the door?!" Theo huffed. Honestly, who was in charge of hiring these days?

"Its fine, I assure you." Hermione called out.

"Ma'am, I have orders directly from auror Potter and-"

"And who do you think gave him those orders?!" She said sternly. "Surely you know who I am?! Let them in!"

With a very angered look, the man stepped aside to let the parade of people in.

Blaise, Luna, Daphne, Astoria and George walked in one by one. Theo transfigured his chair into a small couch, and widened Hermione's bed so they could all sit.

Astoria and Daphne practically ran over to her and gave her very tight hugs.

"Girls." She croaked out.

"Sorry, sorry! Hermione are you alright?!" Daphne rushed.

"Yes, I will be fine." She looked around the room to see the disbelieving faces staring back at her. "You all know?"

"Well, the healer may have announced it to the room when she came in with an update." Theo said nervously.

"Oh. So... so everyone knows then?"

Theo just nodded.

"Mione, he's not as upset as you think he is." George said. "Yea, it was quite the shock, but he was scared for you, too. He wants to visit you."

"Harry and Ginny are bringing him by this afternoon."

"I'll wait outside in the hall, if you'd like."

"I don't think that's necessary, George."

"I don't care if it's necessary. Perk of being me. I do what I want to." He said with a wickedly mischievous grin.

"I don't really know what to say to him. It's not like I knew for long, I was only nine weeks along. I found out about two weeks ago. I tried to tell him... in a way."

"What did Draco say?" Astoria asked.

Hermione thought about it. "You know, he didn't really say. My time with him has been so rushed we haven't really talked about it. He was here last night, and said that I should have told him. That we would have found a way to make it work, somehow."

"Seriously?!" Blaise and Theo asked at the same time.

"Yes. It was nice to hear."

"He cares very much for you." Luna said softly.

"I know." She couldn't help but smile.

"Where is he, anyway?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"The Manor." Theo answered. "With Potter. Something came up with the case we're working."

"It worked then." Daphne said to Hermione with a wide smile.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Hermione smiled back.

"What worked?" Theo asked.

"Mind your business, Nott." Daphne said tersely.

"No, you have a secret?! From me?! Hermione, I'm heartbroken."

"He doesn't know?!" Daphne said with a shocked face.

"Wait, wait. Is this about that one day?! You and Daphne actually did something?!"

"Ugh! Why am I friends with all of you?!"

"For the record, Luna and I came first." George said with a nod.

"Spill it!" Theo demanded.

"I went to the Manor to speak with Narcissa. Draco was holding back and I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to his mother. I knew she would either tell me to get out of his life or give me what I needed."

"Oh, you cunning little witch." Blaise said with a sly smile.

"You went back to the Manor? By yourself? Hermione!" Theo barked.

"It was fine. Better than I thought it would be. I rather like Narcissa."

"If he screws this up again then he's hopeless." Astoria said to the group, which made them all laugh.

Everyone stayed until lunch, forced Hermione to eat the majority of her soup and crackers, and then left after she started to yawn. She didn't want them to leave, it felt good to be laughing and joking. To pretend like there wasn't the makings of another war outside. Her healer came in right after she finished eating, and introduced herself as Healer Anderson. Hermione was hopeful that she would only be here there for tomorrow and the day after. She had made her get up and walk around, and with Theo's help she stood and took a few shaky steps to the door and back. She had minimal bruising, but was honest with her when she said she was very sore.

After she had given her a few potions and left the room, Theo settled in next to her.

"I have missed you." He said into her hair.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry that you were alone last night. I know you were scared."

"I was very scared. Hermione, I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't alone. He came over."

"You're boyfriend? Oh Theo." She sighed. "I'm glad."

"Yea, it was a rough night, but in the end he was there."

"Mmm. Good."

"Sleep, love. I'm here now." He realized that was a wasted statement because she was already asleep. He summoned a book from his bag and began to read. Not letting go of her.

* * *

She had slept through dinner and didn't wake until it was dark out again.

"Theo?" She said softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"He left."

Hermione's eyes got wide at the sound of that voice. She sat up quickly and stared into the dark room. "Ron? Where is Theo?"

"I told you, he left."

She tried not to panic. "Have you been here long?"

"No. You haven't asked me to come and visit you. Why?"

"I didn't realize I slept all afternoon, and I guess the evening. Harry was supposed to come with you after work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded torn between angry and broken.

"I didn't know how. I tried a few times. Ron I just wanted us to be friends again!" She said desperately. "I wanted things back to the way they used to be. I miss you, I miss my friend."

"I miss you, Hermione. I do. I'm just bloody pissed at you. You shouldn't have been there! You know better!" He scolded.

"I know, I wasn't thinking." She said ashamed.

He let out a deep breath. "How do we do friends?"

"Ron, why do you hate me so much?"

He looked startled. "Hate you? Hermione, I don't hate you, I love you! That's the problem! I love you!"

"I love you, Ron." She didn't want to cry, but her eyes were welling up with tears. "You're just... so mean. All the time. You have been for a while."

"Are you saying I drove you away?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you don't treat me like you love me. You took everything out on me!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Theo bellowed.

Hermione jumped at his loud voice. She didn't even realize the door was left open.

"Theo, it- its fine." She wiped her face. "It's okay."

"How did you get in here?!"

"I believe I have a right to be here." Ron said as he stood up.

"Theo, please don't." Hermione begged.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She looked over to the other man. "Ron, it's late. Can you please come back tomorrow? And we will talk more then? Please?"

He stood still for a while, just watching them, "Yea, whatever." Then walked out without a word.

Theo got up and immediately shut the door.

"Where were you?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry! I went to the cafeteria, I'm so sorry! Where the hell is the bloody guard?!"

"I don't know. Ron is an auror, he probably didn't think twice about it." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, it's okay. I won't leave you again."

"It's alright, I'm over reacting."

"No, you're not. Its okay, I'm here now. Try to sleep. I'm right here."

"Okay." She whispered.

He handed her a pain potion from the table and she drank it one swallow, then took the sleeping potion. She laid her head on his chest and tangled their legs together. She concentrated on Theo, the feel of him, the smell of him.

"Have to heard from Draco?"

"No." He answered. "I'm sure Potter stayed there most of the day with him. They never came back, neither did Ginny. I'll ask for them tomorrow."

He held her tight, willing her to sleep soundly. Damn that Weasley. He knew better. Theo felt like a complete ass for leaving her. That was a dick move on Weasley's part to show up like that, trying to make her uncomfortable on purpose. He was furious with himself for leaving her. She had slept the day away, no one else had come to see her after all of their friends left... except Neville. He thought she'd be fine. He never would have left otherwise! Just a half an hour, he told himself. There was no harm in getting a coffee.

Except there was.

He couldn't throw himself at his boyfriend and let himself be comforted. He couldn't hold his hand as they walked down the hall. He couldn't kiss him when he craved his touch. It was awkward, and frustrating, and hurtful. Hell, he couldn't even talk about what he really wanted to talk about because God forbid someone overhear! So after twenty minutes of agony, he told Neville he had to get back to Hermione. He had agreed to come back the next morning to visit her, and Theo just waved him off and left.

He was so lost in his own misery he hadn't even noticed the shouting until he was practically inside the room. How could he have been so careless? He was disgusted with himself. Tomorrow when Neville got here he was going to floo to the Manor and ask Draco to sit with her for a while. He couldn't let himself hurt her again.

* * *

Hermione was surprised how long she had slept, although she did take a sleeping potion. As she stretched she felt loads better.

"It's about time you got up." Theo said from across the room. "Breakfast is here, eat."

"What time is it?"

Theo glanced at his watch. "A little after eight."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked as he brought the lap table over to her and set it in front of her. It was a light breakfast of a single blueberry muffin, yogurt and granola. There was also tea and juice. No coffee, damn.

"Your healer recommended clear liquids and light meals to start with. You really haven't eaten much." He said to her, reading her thoughts.

"I'm actually hungry right now, and stop avoiding the question."

"I'm going in later, I just wanted to see you first, make sure you were alright." His voice portrayed his guilt. He knew it.

"Theo, I am fine. Please don't do that."

"I can't help it! I can't believe I was so stupid, so careless!"

"Theo!" She scolded. "I am telling you that I am fine, and nothing happened that wouldn't have happened eventually and this is not your fault, got that?!"

He tried to smile. "Got it."

"Good. Now, I'd really like a shower."

"Eat first, I'll send someone in after."

An hour later she felt even better. The shower was a little difficult, it wasn't even half as big as hers at home, how strange it was that she became used to those luxuries so quickly. With hair in a bun and her teeth brushed, she reached for a clean hospital gown and put it on. She hated this, she really should ask someone to bring her clothes from home.

When she opened the bathroom door she saw Neville and Ginny. Theo must have left for work. She didn't mean to take so long, but the hot water felt so nice.

"Hermione." Neville said warmly.

"Hi, Neville."

"I've brought you a bag from home." Ginny said as she held up a small weekend bag.

"You're amazing!"

Ginny stood to hand the bag to her.

"I'll change and be right out." She wasted no time in the bathroom, she couldn't wait to feel normal again.

"Much better! Thank you." Her soft black yoga pants and black tank top felt warm against her skin. She threw on a grey jersey sweater and sat on her bed that she noticed was freshly made and her breakfast tray was gone. Someone from the staff must have stopped in.

"There's pajamas in there, too. Theo said you would be here another day or so."

"You saw him this morning? How was he?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny said puzzled. "Something was bothering him."

"He went to the cafeteria last night and while he was gone Ron came."

"He did?!" Neville seemed very surprised.

"Yea, Theo is pissed at himself. Says he never should have left me alone. He seemed more upset than he should be though. I don't know if something else happened."

"What did Ron say?" Ginny asked, she did not look happy.

"He's supposed to come back sometime today, to talk. He asked why I haven't sent for him, why I never told him about... he was really upset."

"Did he say anything to Theo?" Neville asked.

"Not really, he wasn't here long. He must have went to work?"

"Stopping home first." Ginny confirmed. "He didn't fancy showing up in the same clothes he wore yesterday."

There was a pause in the conversation. It didn't seem to bother anyone except Neville, who now looked sick.

"Hermione, how are you doing with everything?" Ginny finally asked gently.

"I'm... I'm okay. I'm sad, but..." she swallowed hard. "But... I'm relieved. Isn't that terrible?!" She covered her face with her hands.

"I had no idea what to do! I didn't want- I wasn't ready for a baby. Not with Ron, not with anyone. I can't help but to think that somehow this... This is for the better."

"Oh, sweetie." Ginny stood and sat with her. "No one is going to judge you for how you feel."

"Ron will."

"Well?" Neville tried to sound comforting, but it wasn't really working. His confused look made Hermione laugh. "At least I'm good for something." He said a little embarrassed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Theo went home to shower and grab some decent coffee then he headed to the Manor. He walked straight to Narcissa's room, and knocked on the door softly.

"Theo?" Draco said as he opened the door. He thought he looked like hell. "Did something happen?! Is she okay?!"

"Yes, no." Theo sighed. "Everything's fine. I just..."

"Draco, let the man in." Narcissa scolded.

Theo saw Draco roll his eyes, something he would never do in his mother's presence unless he was absolutely sure she wouldn't catch him. It made Theo feel better, grounded. This was how it should be.

Theo strode to the side of the bed and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Narcissa, you're looking lovely."

"Thank you. You look horrible."

Theo snorted as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What brings you by, my dear?" Narcissa asked him bluntly. Straight to the point.

"I had to get away. For a bit. I'll stay here, if you wanted to go."

"Did something happen?" Draco was confused. Theo would never willingly leave Hermione.

"Last night... she slept most of the day. All afternoon and most of the evening, visiting hours were over. I guess that's why he didn't question it. Must have played it off like he wasn't a visitor."

Draco sat at the foot of his mother's bed and shared a confused look with her. Theo wasn't even really talking to them, just talking out loud. They just had to be patient.

"He came last night. The boyfriend. Late. He stayed later than he should have, I- I didn't think anything of it." He looked up to Draco.

"Visiting hours were over and she was still sleeping! I left. With him. To grab some coffee... I didn't think anything would happen!"

"Theo calm down." Draco said gently. "What happened next?"

"Weasley came in. The guard was gone. He must have played it off as auror business, or something. When I got back they were shouting. He was pissed she didn't tell him about being pregnant and-"

"She was pregnant?!" Narcissa gasped.

Theo froze and looked from her to Draco, who had a strained face.

"Oh, shit. Oh no, I'm so sorry! I just assumed-"

"It's fine." Draco breathed. "We hadn't gotten around to actually talking about what happened. Th-"

"No." Theo was shaking his head rapidly. "I can't believe how much I screw up everything!"

"Theodore!" Narcissa said sternly. "You will not behave this way in my presence, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said quickly.

"Now, someone better start talking."

As they both told her about the mission, and what happened, Narcissa began to understand. No wonder Hermione was so scared she would lose Draco.

"Draco, dear. Why don't you go and see her. I'd like some time with Theodore."

"Mother-"

"I will be just fine, as will he."

Her tone let him know that this was not up for negotiation.

"I have the morning free, I don't have to be at the Ministry until after lunch." Theo confirmed.

"Alright then. I'll be back in..." He checked his watch. "Two hours."

"Fine, fine." She said with a wave of her hand.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and a nod to Theo, then left the room.

Theo sagged back into his chair with a deep breath.

"Tell me." She said softly.

And he did. He told her everything. He told her about Neville, and how they met and when. He told her about how scared he was that it would never work and if he let himself he could really love this man, but he kept distance between them because his heart was already so fragile. He hated being hidden, hated lying to his best friends.

He told her about how much of a prat he'd been to Draco. How much he had hurt him, but damn it he was throwing away everything that was good in his life for what? For what?! He told her how much he missed him, that it felt good to have his friend back, that he hoped Draco knew how much Theo cared for him, and what their friendship meant to him. He told her how much he loved Hermione. Really loved her, how he thought she had truly been the one to save him from himself. True, Neville and Draco helped enormously, but her... she quite literally forced him to see his own fears because they were hers as well.

He told her how he knew about her secret, but didn't want to betray her trust. He knew she shouldn't have been on that mission, but he thought he could keep her safe. He told her how much he was coming to hate Weasley, which felt weird if he had to describe it because he liked Bill and George and Ginny so much. He told her about how he went to that family dinner for her and it felt so nice to almost be a part of something like that.

Narcissa sat quietly and listened to him rant. He needed to get it out, he needed to tell someone. Someone that had no chance of telling another soul. This boy was the second child she never got to have. He was as good a son to her as Draco was. Come to think of it, so was Blaise. But more so Theo. Theo was broken at a very young age, she couldn't let him grow up in that life. His mother was a kind woman, Narcissa was glad to call her a friend. Theo's father however was a waste of magic in her opinion. The man never cared for his son, and it made her want to shower him with love even more.

He started this one sided conversation in the chair next to her bed. Then he moved to pace the room, then he was staring out the window, then he moved to the foot of the bed and sat with his legs crossed. She wondered if he ever realized how much he and Draco were alike.

"I feel better." He looked up at her. "Thank you. It was all killing me, I felt suffocated."

"I know, my boy." She smiled. "I worry about your happiness."

"You shouldn't." He said in a defeated tone.

"Theodore, you have been my child for so long I can't help but worry about you. I can't recall if I've ever said that to you, but you are my boy."

Theo's throat became tight as he lost the struggle to keep his emotions at bay. She had never said it, but she didn't have to. He knew. They sat quietly for a few minutes, no words were really needed. A few tears escaped his eyes but he didn't really care in that moment.

"Christ, did you break him?!"

"Draco!" Theo jumped, wiping his eyes. "It's been two hours already?!"

"Not quite, but Sami and Taylor showed up. She doesn't like me, so I let them be."

"She doesn't like you because you've been an ass to her friend." Theo said bluntly.

"Anyway." Draco continued as if Theo hadn't spoken. "I decided to come back here. You alright?" He added softly.

His concern made Narcissa smile.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Good. So then you won't flip out when I tell you that Daphne will be staying with Hermione tonight."

"What? Why?! There isn't enough room in there for me and Daphne."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because you won't be staying there."

"I'm sorry? Why not?"

"Because your Gryffindor is a mess, and you need to fix it."

Theo scoffed. "This coming from you? And for your information, I've been a mess since this whole thing started and you don't see him running to my rescue!"

"Theodore, why must you say things that aren't true? You just told me he was there when you sent for him at the hospital." Narcissa was trying to be gentle, but really, her boys were trying her patience.

"What if I just don't want to see him then?" He said looking at the floor. "What if I just don't want to do this anymore?"

"Have it your way. I'll just tell Ginny to tell Neville not to bother." Draco said causally.

"How did you know that she knew?!"

"Because that woman knows everything!" Draco said exasperated. "I don't know how, but she does."

* * *

Theo forced himself to leave and actually get some work done, if only to take his mind off of Neville. Once Draco was alone again with his mother, he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions. Instead however, she had said that she was tired, and wished to rest. He decided to let her sleep in peace for a bit, and went down to the library. He ran his long fingers along the spines of a row of books, trying to find something that would interest him. For once he didn't want to read a medical journal, or anything about potions, or healers or spells or anything that he would normally read.

He thought about that bookstore, and how that day was one of the highlights of his life. He should floo home quickly and grab a few of those books he had gotten that day. Maybe even grab that puzzle. His mother would surely like that. With his mind made up he was just about to turn to leave when he heard the library door close. Draco tensed.

"Draco."

"Father." He said as he turned around, a bored expression on his face. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look as bored as possible.

"I did not realize that you would become a house guest." Lucius said in an even voice.

"Well, since this house technically belongs to me now, I believe that makes me able to be here whenever I chose to be. Funny how that works." Draco took a few steps towards the door.

"Do not speak to me in that Manor." Lucius hissed.

"Well then, if there's nothing else I'll be going." He nodded to his father and was nearly to the door. Damn it, why did he always do that?

"Tell me, why are you staying? In your mother's room no less. I see those aurors have left."

"I'm staying because I don't trust you. Because I know you're up to something and that's never a good thing. Because I love my mother." Before his father could respond, Draco walked out. Guess it was back upstairs for him. No way was he leaving now.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, and George sat in her hospital room while waiting for Harry to bring Ron.

"What am I going to say?!" Hermione said nervously. "He's just going to get upset and nothing is going to change that."

"Ron's upset just equals hurt, Hermione. You know this." Ginny said to her. "Its how he's always been."

When the door opened Ron and Harry stepped in. Hermione noticed that a different guard was assigned to her. Harry must have been pissed about what he did.

"Hello, Ron." Hermione tried to sound happy.

"Hermione." He took a chair next to her, while Harry sat on the sofa next to George, and Ginny sat on the foot of her bed.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked them.

"I think I'll stay." George said right away.

To Hermione's surprise, Ron held his tongue. There was no sense in asking Harry and Ginny to leave.

He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm hoping to be released tomorrow."

"That's good." He gave a small, genuine smile. "So... how long did you know?"

"Maybe two weeks? I wanted to tell you at the Burrow that one Sunday, and then the day before the mission... at lunch. I'm sorry, Ron. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"But you were going to tell me, right?"

"Of course I was! I was just scared of your reaction!"

"Right." He said quietly.

They sat without speaking for a minute. She didn't take her eyes off of him.

"So." He finally said. "How do we do this?"

"I guess you would have to decide if... if you want to be friends with me. Just friends. Do you want that, Ron?"

"Hermione, I meant what I said when... that night we broke up. We were so right in the beginning. I never wanted to lose that. I still love you, I want right again. It was better before."

"Ron, I still love you too. I will always love you." Her voice was starting to crack. "I really want us to try. I would like my friend back."

"I will try harder, I promise. It's just... I don't like some of the... people you're with now."

"Ron, they are good people. Everyone is different than when we were in school. It's different now."

"Yea. Guess it is." He stood up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "See you... around." And he left.

Hermione started to cry as she watched him go. "That was horrible."

"Really? I thought it went well." George said. Ginny threw her purse at him.

"Really though, Hermione." Harry said. "He promised to try."

"Yea, let's see how far that goes when he finds out I'm with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Daphne showed up just after dinner. Hermione was actually pretty tired. The emotional day was taking a lot of energy.

"Hey, Daph."

"Hey, how are you? Sick of this place yet?"

"You have no idea! Hey, fancy taking a walk around the halls with the invalid? If I lay here much longer I'm sure to fall asleep."

"You're not an invalid, Hermione."

Hermione got out of bed with a small wince of pain, then walked towards the door.

"Do you want to take a potion first?"

"No, I really hate those things. I want to see how far I can get on my own."

"Alright. It's a lovely evening, there's a small walking trail around the courtyard of the hospital. We could walk out there if you want."

"Oh, that sounds so good right now!"

They stopped at the nurse's station and informed them of their plan. The healer there made a note in Hermione's chart, and said to be back in one-half hour. Once they made their way outside Daphne linked elbows with her and they began a slow pace down the paved walkway that led through several winding bends. The flowers and plants were all very bright and peaceful colors, and seemed to gravitate towards them as they walked.

"Have you heard from Theo?" Hermione asked.

"No, Draco asked me to stay with you. Said Theo had something to do. Has he not been by today?"

"I haven't seen him since he left this morning." She said sadly. "With Ron coming last night it really bothered him. I'm worried. He doesn't like to be alone. Do you think he's mad at me?"

"What? Hermione don't be ridiculous. He's mad at himself. He probably feels ashamed, like he couldn't protect you or some honorable bullshit like that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Daphne, you shouldn't say it that way. He's a wonderful man."

"A wonderful man that is scared of happiness just as much as Draco. He creates his own misery."

"I wouldn't say they are scared of happiness." Hermione pondered. "More like they want to be, but think it just won't last. Or they'll ruin it. Yes, that's definitely it. Hey... how are you and George?"

A wide smile crossed Daphne's face. "It's amazing. He just... gets me, who would've thought? He's wonderful. And funny, and full of love... and broken."

"Because of Fred."

"Because of Fred." She nodded. "He never talks about him. Like ever. I try to, but he just shuts down, or changes the subject. I don't really know anything about him."

"I've never met anyone else like them before."

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Fred and George. She missed them both. George just didn't seem the same. Although she would be the first to admit that he was so much better with Daphne. When they were together it was almost like the old George back. When he was alone though, he just couldn't hide that sadness. The weight he carried was heavy.

"They were truly something, I couldn't imagine what he's going through. Just be patient, and give him time. I know you are helping."

"You think so?" Daphne sounded cautiously hopeful.

"I know so. When you're with him... it's like he's how he was before. I'm so glad you've found each other."

* * *

Theo was really regretting sending Ginny that owl saying he didn't want to see Neville. He shut down the floo and was sitting on his couch staring at the fireplace; a half empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. The argument he was having with himself was driving him insane. He was so sick of being a secret, he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't, his heart was so full of love for him that even the smallest amount of rejection would destroy him. He couldn't stand next to him in front of their friends and pretend there was nothing there. He couldn't hide what he felt anymore.

After telling Narcissa that he could easily love him he realized that he already did. He was hopelessly, completely, madly in love with him. The way he smiled when he was embarrassed, the way he always found Neville wrapped around him in the mornings regardless of the position they fell asleep in. They way that he gave in to Theo's constant need to touch him, to feel something real because tomorrow it might not be. The way he was patient with Theo's fits and just didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. The way he made the perfect coffee, but not the perfect tea. The way he always let Theo have his last bite of everything, even if it was Neville's favorite food. He was just so bloody perfect... except for the simple fact that he didn't want him, and Theo just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

After assuring Daphne at least a dozen times that she was fine, Hermione watched her walk out the door to head to work. She sat in the quiet, really thinking about everything that had happened. She felt happy, and it made her confused. She should feel awful and lonely, and terrible, and guilty, along with a whole mess of other things. But more than anything else, she felt happiness. Her relationship with Draco might actually get somewhere, and she didn't have the best conversation with Ron, but he did say he would try and that was all she was really asking. She knew they could find their way back to each other, to the way it was supposed to be.

She thought about the pregnancy. She didn't feel that magic that she assumed she would feel. In fact, she felt trapped. There was no shame in realizing that she wasn't ready, she told herself. There was nothing that could be done about it now anyway. It wasn't the fact that the baby was Ron's, or that it wasn't Draco's. In fact, she was certain if it was things would have been much worse. She just didn't want to be a mother yet. Nothing in her life was figured out, nothing was as she envisioned it would be when she was younger. She chose the complete opposite path that nearly everyone assumed she would take. And she liked it. It was hard, but it was worth it.

Healer Anderson came in then. Hermione was quite surprised that it was nearly lunch time already. Had she really been lost in her mind for that long?

"Miss Granger." She said as she looked over Hermione's file. "Let's take a final look and see if we can send you home today."

With a smile she drew her wand and ran several tests, her wand turning different colors as streams of light seemed to dance along Hermione's body.

"Excellent!" She said brightly, which made Hermione giddy. She was ready to be home.

"Your scans look very well. Still feeling some pain?"

"Last night yes, when I went for a walk I was quite tired after."

"That's normal, I will send you home with a few potions to help with the pain and any weakness you may feel with returning to your normal schedules. I am recommending one week off of work, no exceptions."

"That's not really a recommendation then, is it?"

The woman just smiled. "One week. You will thank me. The first few days may cause you some discomfort, do not be too proud to take the potions." She said sternly.

"Now, Miss Granger. I ask you this as your healer, and also as a woman. Would you like a referral to a mind healer? This might be a difficult time for you. A loss such as this effects everyone differently."

"I..." She struggled with what to say. Did she say she felt fine? Relieved? Did that make her a monster? A woman could go her entire life without a child, and here she was grateful that she didn't have one. "Maybe, yes. I would like that."

"Of course. I'll have an appointment made for you, before your return to work. The discharge process shouldn't take long, is there anyone you wish for us to contact?"

Yes, very much. "Could you please send word to Theodore Nott?"

"Done. I'll be back in a bit then."

Hermione nodded and watched her walk out. Where was Theo? Surely he would like to be here when she was finally able to leave. Maybe he went into work. He did miss a lot of time because of this. Or maybe-

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said quickly as he walked in.

"Hi, Neville." She smiled. She missed him. They didn't see each other much because he always seemed to be at Hogwarts.

"How are you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"No, how are you? Everything alright? I just passed your healer."

"I'm very well, I'm getting released today. I still have to be out of work for another week though, I might go mad."

He snorted. "You might. We need to take a trip to the bookstore."

"Oh, that's an excellent idea! I haven't been since... well, since that day I was followed by the prophet."

"Hey, Hermione? You... you really like him? Malfoy?"

"I do." No point in lying. "We've been sort of seeing each other. I spend the night, and it's wonderful, but he still wants to hide it. He can be so different, I never know which Draco I'm getting."

"You want to be with him? People will talk, Hermione. And not in a good way. They'll never understand."

"I don't care. It's our life, not theirs. He's changed, so much. I see it when it's just us, and sometimes when it's not. Like when we're around friends. I just want him."

"Your relationship would suffer because of it." He said flatly.

"It might." She sighed. "But we've been through so much now I don't think it would matter. Nothing has changed how I feel about him."

Neville sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hey, Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"What? Yes. No, I'm fine." He squeezed her hand. "When are you supposed to be discharged?"

"I don't know, she said it shouldn't take long. Would you stay with me? I thought Theo would be here by now."

"You haven't seen him yet today?" That surprised him.

Hermione just shook her head. "No, or last night. Daphne stayed with me. I hope everything's okay."

"Do you want me to check on him?" He tried to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. "I won't be long, I'll floo Ginny and have her come here."

"Would you? I just have a feeling that something isn't right."

"Of course." He kissed her hand then walked as casually as he could to the door.

As soon as he shut it he was running toward the lobby to get to the floo... where ran right into Harry.

"Neville?!"

"Harry! Sorry."

"What's gong on, is everything okay?!"

"What? Yes, fine. I'm just... excited. Hermione is getting released today. I was just about to floo Ginny."

"Oh that's great news! Is Theo up there then?"

"No?"

"Really? Odd. He didn't show up at work today. Probably just getting things ready. I'll head up there, tell Ginny I'm here, would you?"

"Sure."

When Harry rounded the hallway Neville walked as fast as he could to the foo. He was sure he looked like an idiot, but he really didn't care. He threw in a handful of floo powder but nothing happened.

"Damn him." He muttered. He ran out the lobby doors and disaparated on the spot.

He landed in Theo's living room. He looked around to see the empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor and a glass on the table that looked untouched.

With a deep breath he walked into the kitchen. Nothing, then the master bedroom. Empty. Turning he saw the guest room door open a crack and peeked inside. That's where he found Theo. Either still drunk or trying desperately to get drunk again, sprawled out on the bed in the dark room with another bottle.

"Theo." Neville said in an even voice. He opened the shade a touch to let some light in and sat beside him on the bed.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to get pissed. Now leave me alone."

Neville ignored his tone. "Hermione is coming home today. She is worried about you. Is this what you've been doing?"

Theo wiped his watery eyes. "When is she coming?"

"She was hoping that you would meet her to bring her home. She shouldn't be much longer." He reached out to take his hand.

"Don't." He spat when he flinched away. "Just don't."

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" He didn't try to touch him again but kept his hand close to Theo's body.

"You. I'm thinking about you. And how much I hate this moment right now."

"Theo-"

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

"Please leave, Neville." He begged. "I can't do this anymore."

This couldn't be happening. Could it? Surely he had more time than this to figure out why he insisted on hurting this man.

"I just can't walk away from you, Theo."

"Well, you have to. Because this is what it feels like to not be wanted." He stood up, leaving Neville to just stare at him with shock. "You can show yourself out."

Theo went straight to the bedroom and locked the door with two different locking charms. He stood by the door until he heard that familiar crack, then made his way to the shower. He took a pain potion and a hangover potion, then cried hysterically as the water beat down on him. What had he just done?

To say Neville was shocked was an understatement. He just couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt cold. He felt void and devastated. He felt numb and tense at the same time. He hadn't the faintest idea how he managed to apparate to Ginny's without getting splinched.

"Hey, Nev- what's wrong?" Ginny came over to him quickly.

"What? Nothing. Hey, can you head to St. Mungo's? Hermione is getting released soon. Harry's there now."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Neville, talk to me. I know you."

"I know, Ginny. I just... don't want to right now. Tell Hermione I'll stop by tomorrow, to take her to the bookstore. Thanks." Before she could say more he left.

* * *

Theo sat waiting for Hermione in his chair in the living room. He had showered and picked up all the evidence of trying to drink himself to death. He thought about using a glamor but she would just see right through it anyway. He looked up when the fireplace turned green.

"Hello, beautiful." He said to her, reminiscent of another time.

"Theo! Tell me right now what's wrong!"

He looked from her to Ginny, who was looking at him funny. He didn't like it.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by this morning, I haven't been sleeping much and I had a bit of a lie in." He looked up at Ginny. "Thank you for bringing her."

"Try to relax, alright?" She said to Hermione as she hugged her.

Theo was thankful she knew a dismissal when she saw one.

"And remember that _Neville_ is coming by tomorrow to take you to the bookstore." She looked right into Theo's eyes.

Damn it. She knew, of course she did.

Ginny let her friend go and left without a single word to him.

Theo took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "I'm a mess."

"You're my mess. Tell me what's going on? Something is wrong I just know it. What happened this morning?"

"Oh, Hermione. I think it's over. I think I left him."

"You what? Theo, why?" She pulled him up and into a hug. "Come."

She sat on the sofa and he put his head in her lap letting his feet dangle off of the other side of the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes at the feel of it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come back to you. I was so mad at myself."

"I know. Daphne told me. Sweetheart, you didn't have to be."

"Daphne is a lot like Ginny, she seems to know everything."

"You don't get to blame yourself for anything that's happened over the last week, Theo. I won't have it."

"I know you won't. But I'm still very sorry." He grabbed her other hand and squeezed it. "I missed you so much."

"I accept your apology, and I missed you, too."

She waited patiently for him to be ready to talk about what happened. She was going to get him through this, just like he did all the time for her.

"I'm just done with being a secret. It's hard enough to be me, having people judge me before I can even say anything about who I am. Then he came along, and made it all go away. And at first it was fine, I was scared too so it didn't bother me. But now, it's different. I'm so desperate for him sometimes I can't think straight, and he just... isn't. He wants to keep me hidden, like I'm too-" he had to stop before he broke down again.

"Like I'm too much of a disgrace to be seen with. Like he's ashamed of who I am and doesn't want to admit that he's with me. I'm not that bad, right? I'm okay?"

"Theo, you are wonderful! Don't believe anything else. You are an amazing man with a gentle heart. Sometimes I wonder how you were ever a Slytherin."

"I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"The sorting hat thought I would do great things with all of the potential I had, but... Nott's aren't Ravenclaw's. They are Slytherin's, and in the end that's where it put me, because I asked it to."

"Theodore Nott. What a tragedy. I was meant to be a Ravenclaw."

He sat upright. "You're kidding."

"No, I had read all about the houses in _Hogwarts, a History_. But when I finally got on the train to leave everyone seemed to think that Ravenclaw's were snotty and stuck up. I wanted friends, and Gryffindor seemed like the place for me to do that. So I argued with it, and I guess I won."

"That is a tragedy. We could have taken on the world."

"Theo, why would you leave him? Why don't you just tell him all of this?"

"Because I can be a needy, suffocating bastard, and he will eventually get sick of my whining and it's not like I haven't told him all of this already."

"He'll come around. I know it. It will be okay."

"I don't know how you can say that."

"Because I just know. You shouldn't give up. Give yourself a few days to cool off. It will be okay, Theo."

They spent the rest of the day just talking. Neither one ventured very far from the other, as if they were tied together. Hermione's presence alone helped Theo's dismal mood. He attempted to make her lunch, which turned out to just be a jelly sandwich and a bag of popcorn. She smiled that wonderful smile she had and ate all of it. They sat on the small bedroom balcony and read. Theo dozed off for a bit in the warm sun, while Hermione finished her book.

Later that night when they went to bed, Theo felt much better.

"I really missed you. You help so much."

"I'm glad." She smiled into his chest. "It's usually you that's picking up the pieces of me, this is new."

He laughed at that. "I can't do it all, love. Did you take any potions today?"

"I just took the pain one before coming to bed."

"Good girl. Sleep well." He kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, Theo."

"Hermione? You really think it will be okay? That I'll be able to get him back? I said hurtful things. Intentionally. I can't believe I did that."

"I know, Theo. I know that you can make this work. Just wait a few days, and figure out what you want to say. You have to go and see him."

"You're always so positive." He ran his hand up and down her back, making her sigh. "Go to sleep."

He smiled when the only response he received was _Mmmm_.

* * *

Theo woke early the next morning, he still had a headache, but overall he felt better. He held Hermione for a few more minutes before sliding out from under her and heading to the shower. He was certain she would be up and waiting for him when he was done, but she wasn't. He quietly grabbed his clothes and slipped out of the bedroom. She must have been exhausted. He was slightly annoyed with himself for not seeing that yesterday. He was so wrapped up in his own misery... again. He left a note for her, wishing her a good day, then headed to work.

Hermione didn't wake up until well after nine, she didn't think she was that tired, but yesterday was the first day had stayed awake for the entire day since being hurt. She moved and stretched and was surprised how little pain she had. Her stomach was no longer tender and neither was her back. She took the potion that her healer had explained as a concoction of vitamins and herbs to boost her immune system, ward off infection, and improve rapid healing. She wondered if Draco had anything like this, she had to remember to ask him.

As she sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee alone, she let her mind wander to him. What was with these men in her life? She realized she hadn't seen Draco in nearly three days. And even then it was a short visit. She missed him. She knew he wouldn't want her at the Manor, especially if his father was still there, lingering. She decided that she would grab him some books from the bookstore, just to show him that she was thinking of him. She'd force Theo to bring them.

She tore off small bites of her muffin and finished her coffee. She wasn't sure what time Neville would be coming over, so she crammed the muffin in her mouth and headed to the bedroom. Thrilled to be wearing actual clothes again, she chose a simple chocolate brown maxi dress with large pink flowers printed on it. It had thin spaghetti straps and she loved whatever fabric it was made out of. It was soft and flowy and made her feel like she was wearing nothing. She took her time in the shower, enjoying that beautiful space that she had missed so much. She had turned all of the jets to spray different parts of her body, and felt so relaxed by the time she was done. Seriously, St. Mungo's should invest in showers like these!

Braiding her hair back and slipping on her sandals she went back out to the living room intending to read while she waited for Neville. She was surprised to see that he was here already.

"Neville!" She said brightly.

"How are you?"

"Very well, I feel so much better now that I'm home!" She looked at him and gave a sly smile. "That's Theo's chair."

"What?"

"That's the chair Theo always sits in. I'm not even allowed to sit in it, says it will forget who he is and it will never feel comfortable again."

Neville gave a small snort. He knew damn well that this was the chair Theo always sat in, somehow it made him feel better to be in it.

"That's ridiculous."

"Isn't it?! Don't worry, I won't tell. Let me just grab my purse, then we can go."

They aparated to her favorite bookstore, a wide smile crossing her face as she stepped in.

"Thank you bringing me here, I just love this store."

"I know you do." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'll just browse along with you, unless you want some time to yourself."

"No, stay. I miss you. We never see each other anymore."

"I know. Hogwarts takes up so much of my time."

They began a slow pace through the rows of books, Hermione feeling the need to run her fingers along the shelves. To anyone else she would have looked lost in thought, but Neville knew she was listening.

"I've decided to go in and work with a few of the apprentices that are in the healer program."

"You have?! Why? This is supposed to be your time off, you always have these few weeks to be home."

"I know, but there's quite a few of them this year, seven actually. And I've never done it before, it would give me a different teaching prospective."

He was trying desperately to convince himself of this. That it had nothing to do with Theo, and how poorly he was handling... whatever they were now. Together? Separated? Nothing at all?

"It will be good for me." He said decisively. "It's just for a week, and then another in August sometime."

"Neville, you're a great teacher. You don't need-"

"I know, I know, but I want to. It's just a week, Hermione. After their week with me they go on to potions, which I have nothing to do with. Slughorn just eats it up."

"When does this start?"

"Next week, I promise we will catch up after. Have dinner or lunch or something."

"I will hold you to that!"

The wandered through the romance novels, Hermione stopping and grabbing three books for herself, and one for Astoria. Next she went off and grabbed two books for Draco, and another puzzle.

"A puzzle?"

"Yes, the last time we were here, I bought him a Lego set and a puzzle. He can be quite adorable when he wants to be. The Lego set sits on his desk in his study." She smiled softly. "Anyway, and he has a puzzle he works on at his house, maybe he could do this one with his mother. He seems to work through problems better when his mind is somewhat distracted."

"Hmm. Interesting. Maybe I should get one."

"I find them relaxing."

They made their way to the front of the store, paid for their books and walked outside.

"Care for some lunch?"

"Lunch?" She was confused.

"It's nearly one, Hermione."

"What?!" She checked her watch. "We spent three hours in there?!"

"That we did. Tacos?"

"Tacos!"

He laughed with her as she led them to an alleyway so they could apparate to the park by the food truck.

"Oh, Neville this has been the best day!" She hopped up and kissed his cheek.

"It has. I needed it."

"Is everything alright with you?"

"It's just been a week, I don't like this feeling. And you being hurt didn't help. I don't know what you're working on, but something's happening again and I don't like it."

"It's heavy. Sometimes I have to remind myself that we're not in the war anymore, but... there's times where that's exactly what it feels like."

"Please be careful." He hugged her to him.

"I promise."

They ordered their food, then headed off to the park to sit at the bench she liked.

"I think I'll grab some chips and salsa and bring them to work... I promise to not actually work." She added when he eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright."

"Then Theo can take these to Draco before he goes home. I don't feel like listening to him pout about he has to put his shoes back on."

Neville did his best to hide his smile.

Neville walked her to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry and kissed her goodbye.

"You don't want to come with me?"

"You're just dropping off chips and salsa, remember? You're not actually staying for any period of time and becoming engrossed in work, remember?"

"Yes, yes. Fine. I will drop these off then head home."

"Thank you. I will owl you before I leave for Hogwarts."

She walked into her department and couldn't help but smile. She truly loved her job, and she was so thankful she finally had the chance to do what she loved. She heard faint voices coming from the library, and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hermione!" Taylor jumped up and gave her a fierce hug.

"Don't break her!" Sami called out.

"Sorry, sorry!" He let her go and stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just out with a friend, I brought chips and salsa."

"You're awesome." Taylor smiled as he took the bag from her. "Come on, conference room. Theo's been grumpy all day."

"Oh?" She followed him out and went to the conference room where Theo had papers everywhere.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered to Sami who was still in the hall behind her.

"He's been like this all day. He's kind of obsessed with finding these people now."

"Ugh." She took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello, Theo."

"Hermione! What are you doing here?!"

"Relax, I've just stopped by to bring you some chips from the food truck. Neville and I went there for lunch."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She said as she spun around in the swivel chair. "Oh, by the way. I have some things I'd like you to take to the Manor after work. I don't think Draco would appreciate me going over there."

"No definitely not. I'll take them."

"Thank you. So what are y-"

"No, no. You are not working. Don't start." He pointed at her with a stern glare.

"Fine. Maybe I'll stop and see Harry then, where I won't be yelled at."

"He will yell at you too if you start to talk about the case, I guarantee it."

Hermione got up and kissed his cheek. "Be nice." She warned. "We'll talk later."

She made her way down to the auror offices and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in!"

She opened it and stepped inside.

"What is it?" Have asked without looking up from his report.

"Are you busy?"

"Hermione!" He said with surprise as he jumped up to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I spent the morning with Neville. I just dropped off a snack for the team from that food truck I like. Hey, Harry?"

"Oh no. No absolutely not. You cannot come back to work early."

She crossed her arms. "That is not what I was going to ask."

"Okay." He sat back down in his chair. "What were you going to ask?"

"Well..." she sat down across from him. "I want to know if maybe tomorrow, or the next day, if the team could come to my house to work. And I could help."

He just stared at her.

"I'll be resting the whole time! I'll just provide input, I won't be running around fetching books or anything."

"Let me think about it, I don't know Hermione. Healer Anderson wanted you off work for a full week."

"I know that, but I just want to help."

"We'll see, okay?"

"Okay." She tried to sound hopeful.

* * *

 **A/N: I was conflicted about this entire pregnancy to begin with, but so much happens because of it I just couldn't leave it out. I am very sorry if the way it was handled offended anyone, I would never want to "make light" of a miscarriage, pregnancy complications, infertility, or anything of the sort. Some women are beyond thrilled with a child, and some are just not. I sincerely hope I didn't hurt anyone with the way Hermione handles this.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Finally, the Theo/Neville chapter you've been waiting for! I simply adore these two!**

 **Chapter 24**

Theo stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor and headed right for Narcissa's room. He knocked once, then just walked in.

"Theo, my boy." She said brightly. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He said as he walked over to kiss her cheek.

"What's going on?" Draco asked from his spot at his makeshift research table.

Theo set the bag down on the floor next to his chair. "Hermione went to the bookstore today and brought you some things she thought you might like."

"By herself?!"

"Of course not. She went with Neville."

"And?" Draco said with a sly smile.

Theo let out a deep breath. "I left him."

"You what?! Theo, you idiot." He bellowed.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded.

"I don't believe you have any room to judge me, Draco." Theo said coolly.

"Oh, but I do. I've made stupid mistakes like this, and pushed her away because I was too scared to say what I really wanted to say. You need to fix this! Look at you! You're miserable!"

"I can't fix it! I took a page right out of your book and said hurtful things on purpose and I'm so disgusted with myself, I don't even know where to start."

"What did Hermione say?" Narcissa asked politely.

"She told me to wait a few days, and get my thoughts together, then go to him. She helps, so much. I'm okay when I'm with her, but when I'm not I'm just an asshole to everyone. "

"That's very sound advice, dear."

"It might all be pointless." He said sadly. "He might not forgive me and then where will I be?"

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other. Neither of them had ever really seen Theo this defeated over a man before. He was so head over heels and if this didn't work he would surely sink back into that depressed man that was full of self-hatred.

"I better be going. She's home alone. She misses you, maybe you could stop by? Just to reassure her that things are okay with you two?"

"I'll try. Father has been keeping me in his study, pouring out nonsense facts about the Malfoy lineage."

"Lucky you." He said sarcastically. "Enjoy your things." He said as he left the room.

* * *

It was Thursday before Harry finally let the research team work from home at Hermione's and Theo's, and that was only because her appointment with her mind healer went so well the day before. Hermione had desperately wanted to go back to work, so she let it all out. She told the woman everything. Impressed with her openness, her healer signed off on a restricted work notice for the next two days, and had cleared her to return to work the following Monday.

She still hadn't heard anything from Draco, but took Theo's advice and didn't try to contact him. Any owls would surely be intercepted by Lucius, and Draco was in a most foul mood. So she left him alone, trying not to worry that any progress they had made would be destroyed while they were apart.

"Theo!" Hermione shouted into the bathroom. "You're taking forever, they'll be here any minute!"

"We're working from home, Hermione. I don't see the point in rushing."

She tried not to slam the door. She couldn't believe he was still in the shower. His mood was fowl as well. If he didn't fix things with his boyfriend soon she was just going to have to figure out who the hell this guy was and straighten it out herself.

She went to the closet and grabbed a pair of nice jeans and button up for him to wear and laid them on the bed. She glanced at her own outfit. Casual. They had decided on causal. There was nothing wrong with jeans and a nice blouse. Shaking her head she went out to the living room to wait for Sami and Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Tay!" Hermione said and jumped up to hug him as he stepped out of the floo.

"Hey, Sami's right behind me." He stepped out of the way quickly and she appeared a second later.

"Wow." She said in awe as she looked around.

"That seems to be everyone's reaction to this place." She hugged her friend. "Theo is still in the shower moping. I'll show you around."

"Fighting with the boyfriend still?" Sami asked.

"He's under the impression they broke up."

"You're kidding?! Why didn't he say anything? Idiot." Taylor said with a shake of his head.

"He doesn't want to talk about it. Even with me he's a little closed off."

She led them into the dining room and showed them the kitchen as well, and where the guest bathroom was.

"I figured we could work in the dining room? The table is huge and we could really spread out. There's no library here, but Theo can just floo back and forth if we need him to."

"Oh, I brought all of our research material. Harry showed me your extension charm. I put it on everything now." Sami said as she began to pull out several books, files, notepads, and even the bulletin board from the conference room she had shrunk down.

"I do too!"

"Good morning, everyone." Theo said as he walked up to the small group.

"How nice of you to join us." Hermione said sarcastically. "So! Tell me where you're at, I want to know everything."

They spent the next hour filling her in on the case. The _Militum Sanguine_ had not made a move all week, leading Theo to believe that somehow they knew exactly what happened at the safe house, even though there were no outside witnesses. The hostages that they had found were still at St. Mungo's, with the imperious curse still unable to be broken. Harry and Ron had several meetings with the other aurors, and told them to report anything remotely suspicious.

Sami had actually spoken to Astoria and Daphne and for the most part had the potion figured out with the notes that Draco had left. He had brought in everything that he had, including his original ideas. Hermione knew that must have been hard for him.

"So tell me about the potion."

"Okay, so we believe that the witches and wizards that they had abducted were kind of test runs, otherwise why release them and use them as a make shift army." Sami began.

"Agreed." Hermione said with a nod, insisting she continue.

"I think that was a crucial step. They wouldn't have let them go had they not gotten everything they need. Now, we spoke to Astoria Greengrass and she actually studied to be a healer, which was a tremendous help."

Taylor then took over the conversation. "She said the first potion, which we've concluded was the easiest to make by Draco's notes, would be given directly to the subject with the desired trait. Adding their blood to it wouldn't have the same effect. It had to be drunk, given time to extract the traits, then removed using a spell."

"Which Daphne figured out!" Sami said after he paused. "She's a runes specialist and there's an extraction spell that she's seen before from the texts she translates for Draco. She keeps copies of all her notes that she gives him."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione shouted. "Keep going!" She said anxiously when they paused.

Taylor smiled. "Alright, so! Now you have the extracted potion, and that gets added to the final potion that would then give the desired traits to the maker."

"We don't know exactly what that last one is, or what's in it, but I don't think that's important right now." Sami said in a rush. "We have the general idea of how long it would take to brew though, so it would help with our timeline."

"So... you think there will be more abductions?" Theo said carefully.

"Yes." Sami said without hesitation. "Now that they know that it will work, I think the real work begins for them."

"How do you know that they know it works?" Hermione asked.

"One of the males turned out to be a seer." Taylor answered. "We think that's how they knew their plan would work."

"How the hell did we not know this?!" Theo shouted.

"Hey, don't blame us." Sami said hotly. "The family just came forward after the news spread that Hermione was injured."

"Well, that changes things." Hermione said, clearly stunned. True seers were very, very rare.

"So, what else is there for us to do?" Hermione asked.

"Just try to figure out who these people are. It's going to be tedious work. We should go through all of our files again and see if there's anything that would give away who these people are." Taylor answered her.

"Well, if they only thing I can do is read through files, then that what I'll do." Determined to be useful, she tried to get through as many files as she could, took diligent notes and wrote down several questions for Harry.

Just before lunch an owl swooped in with a letter for Hermione.

"Oh! It's from Neville." She smiled as she took the letter and began to read. She frowned.

"Everything alright?" Theo asked.

"Yes, he's just going back to Hogwarts next week. He leaves on Saturday, and he'll be gone for over a week."

"Why so early?" Sami asked out of curiosity.

"He's training some healers I guess. He's never done it before and says it's a great opportunity."

She rolled it up and shook her head. "Something's up with him."

She went to grab a fresh piece of parchment and a pen and wrote a note back asking him to please contact her when he got back, and they really needed to talk.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for work on Monday morning she could hardly contain her relief at being able to leave the house. She had just spent one of the worst weekends she has ever had with Theo, and desperate to get him away from the memories that seemed to be around every corner of the house. They had fought more times that weekend than they had in the entirety of their friendship. Neither of them meant to, and of course they were both instantly sorry for what was said, but between Theo's breakup and Draco basically ignoring Hermione is was not the best time.

She laid out a nice, grey check print three piece suit for him with a crisp white shirt, while she chose a simple black skirt and dress shirt with a thin silver belt. She dressed and went to make the coffee, which was pointless because Theo would just complain about how it wasn't the _perfect_ coffee. Whatever the hell that was. She stared at the coffee pot as it brewed, lost in thought about how to fix... well, everything.

"I think-"

Hermione jumped. "Damn it, Theo!"

"Sorry." He said a little sheepishly. "I think it's time I tried to fix it."

"Alright. Have you figured out what you want to say?"

"Not... exactly." His shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"Maybe you should write it all down." She suggested. "What you're feeling, then you can figure out what sounds right."

"Yea, okay. I can do that." He seemed to really accept this and tried to smile.

Once they got to the office Taylor had Theo's favorite, although not the perfect, coffee waiting.

Hermione was excited to get back into working again. Not being able to really do anything with this case was driving her a little mad. They did have the potion worked out though, which Hermione was very impressed with. She would have to ask Draco his thoughts on it when she saw him next. She had better start keeping a list since she didn't really know when he would come back.

"So! Let's get started."

They worked right up until lunch, searching for any clues that would tell who these people were. Theo looked into Lucius's affairs as much as he could, trying to figure out if he was directly involved. Harry came in and had lunch with them.

"Everything about Lucius seems to be a dead end." Theo ground out as he sat down next to Hermione.

"How can that be?!"

"He's smart Hermione." Theo answered. "He's very smart, how do you think he's evaded prosecution this long? It's certainly not because he's innocent."

"He's right." Harry nodded. "The man makes it virtually impossible to tie him to anything. Slytherin's."

"Who do you think taught Draco? He's well connected to other well connected people."

"Have you heard from him?" She asked Harry.

"Who? Draco? No, have you not?!"

"No, not since that one day I was still in St. Mungo's. Apparently Lucius has been on him about what it means to be a Malfoy."

"Lovely." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey, Hermione? Mind I bring Ron around tomorrow for lunch? I really think he wants to try."

"I would like that." She said instantly.

"Yea?! Great!"

Theo groaned. "That means I have to put up with him, too?!"

"Certainly not. You're more than welcome to leave." She said in a tight voice.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her comment. He'd never seen her be anything but overwhelmingly understanding with Theo.

"I'm sorry." He said instantly.

She knew he meant it, but instead of accepting she just nodded.

After Harry left Sami and Taylor went to work in the research room, leaving Theo and Hermione alone. She really couldn't blame them, they'd been putting up with his sour mood for longer than she had.

"Have you thought anymore about what you want to say?" She asked politely.

"Kind of." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to help you? Tonight, maybe when we get home?"

"Maybe, it's hard. No. No I need to do this on my own, these have to be my words."

"You're right. But maybe, don't be an ass to everyone else during all of this? I know what you're feeling, in a way. More so than anyone I guess, but please just don't take it out on them."

"I know, I'm so sorry!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"It's going to be okay."

She just had to keep telling herself that.

* * *

Hermione decided that she would meet Harry and Ron instead of them coming to her office. She knocked on Harry's office door and went inside.

"Hey!" Harry said brightly.

"Hi." She looked at Harry, and then Ron.

"I got you lunch. Pork fried rice." Ron flashed here a smile.

"Oh, it's been ages since I've had that!"

Clearly happy about this, Ron let out a deep breath in relief.

She sat down next to Ron while Harry stayed behind his desk.

"So, how's things?" She asked as she opened the steaming container of rice. "Extra broccoli?!" She smiled.

Ron smiled back. "Good I guess. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm not sore anymore, which is nice."

"Good to hear."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation.

"Anyone know what's up with Neville?" Harry said to them, he had to get some kind of chatter going.

"No idea, he's said this would be a teaching opportunity. He owled me just before he left."

"Working with healers?" Ron asked her. "He's good, the best really. No doubt they'll learn a lot from him."

"I know, but... he just seems off. We went to lunch last week and he was pretty quiet. I keep meaning to ask Luna."

"She spends a lot of time with Zabini." Harry said to her. "Ginny tried to get a hold of her to arrange another girl's night."

"Oh, that would be fun."

"Wait, wait... Luna Lovegood? Is with Zabini?!" Ron looked stunned.

"She is." Hermione confirmed.

"Oh bloody hell. Poor man." Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione laughed at him. Genuinely laughed. It was such a Ron thing to say, he and Luna were friends of course, but they had never really seen eye to eye. He always thought she was bonkers.

"Oh, Ronald." She said wiping her eyes. "She seems to really like him."

"Well, she's never been wrong before, maybe this is... good."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

For the next hour they talked as if nothing had ever happened. Like they were friends again and had no worries, and the world was perfect. Hermione missed it so much, it gave her hope that she and Ron really could get passed this and eventually he might even accept her relationship with Draco. She had quickly agreed to meet him for dinner later this week, just for the two of them to talk. She headed back to her department with a smile on her face.

"Tonight. I'm doing it tonight." Theo said randomly.

"What's tonight? It's only Wednesday." Hermione looked up at him, noticing that he hadn't even touched his lunch.

"I'm going to try and talk to him. We had a long weekend planned for this week for a while, so I won't be at work or home, I'm... I'm not leaving until it's fixed." His voice was shaky and he was so nervous he thought could vomit any minute, but he couldn't go on like this anymore.

"Are you sure? Theo, I'm so worried about you." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want to do this. I have to try. Please don't be upset with me." He pleaded.

"What? Why would I be upset?"

"Because I won't be home, and I have no idea what the hell is going on in Draco's thick skull, and I just-"

"Theodore Nott! I will be fine! You are using me as an excuse I will not have it! You are going! Got it?!"

"Got it." He said quickly.

When they got home from work Theo went to the closet and pulled out a bag that was already packed. Hermione seemed impressed.

"I've been working myself up to this moment all week."

"It will be okay." She gave him a tight hug. "Talk it out, try not to be angry, hear what he has to say. Love you."

"Love you, and I will try."

"Do not come back to me until it's fixed." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

She stayed sitting on the bed so he could floo to where ever he was going in private. She vowed that once this was all done she was meeting this damn boyfriend.

* * *

Theo flooed to Neville's flat. He walked in and headed straight to his room where he set his bag down. His bed was neatly made, too neatly made.

"Well I'll be damned." He said to himself.

Neville was supposed to be back today for their long weekend together. Luna had some researching trip planned and it was just going to be them, for five wonderful days. Part of him really thought that he would be here, but it was still early yet. So he waited.

And waited.

And waited. He finally gave up and crawled into Neville's bed alone.

By Thursday night Theo was beginning to lose his mind. He wandered around the empty rooms. It was cold, lifeless, and he felt so alone. He really thought Neville would have come home. He grabbed his bag and flooed to Blaise's, intending to get as drunk as he could.

Once he walked out of the fireplace he felt a little better.

"Blaise?" Theo threw his bag on the floor. "Blaise?" He walked towards the kitchen, where the alcohol was. Might as well help himself.

As he got closer he heard voices. He slowed his pace. Blaise and a woman... he walked closer. He knew that voice. "Luna?"

Luna looked up as Theo walked into the dining room. They sat at a huge table, taking up just one small corner. "Oh. Hello, Theodore. You look awful."

He looked at Blaise, who just shrugged. "She's right."

"Did you need Blaise for something?" She asked.

"Umm- no? Yes." He forgot why he was here. "I came to get drunk. I can't stay home, I need to stay somewhere else."

Blaise sobered up instantly. He was worried about his friend. "Anything. Consider it yours."

"Thank you." Theo whispered. "Luna, I thought you were researching this week?"

"No, I had always planned to stay here. Come sit. Have you eaten? You look very pale." Luna said.

"Trick of the lighting." Theo said waving his hand in the air. He tried to keep his voice light. "You look considerably pale as well, Luna."

"I'm sure my color would be acceptable were I not sitting next to Blaise." She looked up when Theo didn't say anything. "He has rather dark skin." Her eyes getting wide.

Theo just stared with his mouth open.

Blaise was trying his best not to laugh. "Sit down, Nott. Eat. The lady is concerned about your well-being."

Theo sat and Luna rose to make him a plate. The food was at the other end of the table. "Thank you." Theo called to her.

"I'm surprised you're not with Longbottom right now." Blaise said casually.

Theo looked at Blaise, who winked. "You know?!" Then he whipped around to Luna. "Did you tell him?!"

"Hey!" Blaise said sternly before Luna could answer. "She didn't tell me. She didn't need to tell me. I bet you never told Draco but somehow he knows, doesn't he?! You are a transparent book, Nott. And I would appreciate it if you didn't raise your voice to my Lady."

Theo sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, looking up at Luna.

"It's quite alright, Theodore." She gave him a smile. "I know Neville only let you come over when I wasn't there. Silly really. So I spend a lot of time here, he shouldn't hide you. I can tell it hurts your feelings. The Gulping Plimbies have been surrounding you lately." She nodded when she said this, like it was fact.

Theo was so confused. He looked at Blaise.

"True story." Was all he said.

"You two are hiding, why is that?" He didn't want to talk about Neville, he was the one hiding everything. Apparently all of Theo's friends knew already.

"We're not hiding." Blaise said casually. "It's just no one pays attention to us. If you don't make it out to be a big deal, neither will anyone else." He grabbed Luna's hand and brought it to his lips. "We've been on dates, we go out, and she spends the night. It's simple."

"I don't know what simple is. I'm the son of a Death Eater that's rotting in Azkaban. He's a war hero with the weight of the world on his shoulders to be perfect." Theo looked at his food. He really should try to eat something, he just didn't feel like it.

"I don't think that's it at all." Luna said. "Neville is shy and uncertain. He's also filled with love, and acceptance. He is the one that will fight for someone else before he fights for himself. I think he doesn't want you to be hurt, by people that will not look beyond your father."

"I can handle that."

"I'm not sure he can." She said softly. She came around the table and sat on Theo's lap, putting her arms around his neck. Theo was stiff as a board. _What was she doing?_ "Theodore, have you told Neville how you feel?"

"Of course I have! I've told him numerous times that I don't want to be hidden in the dark like he's ashamed of me, of who I am. I want to be open! I wanted him to want me and much as I want him!" His voice broke as he said the last words. He wrapped his arms around Luna and began to cry.

"That's not what she means." Blaise said from the other side of the table. "Have you told him how you feel? How you really feel about him? Forget the relationship, forget the hiding and the insecurity or whatever the hell it is that's keeping you two tossers from being happy. Have you told him what you feel for him?"

Theo thought he did. He thought it was bloody well known by now. He thought it was clear how much he loved him, that his heart gets ripped out every time they leave each other. But then he really thought about it, and he never has. He has never once said those words "No. No I haven't. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. You're in love." Luna got up and skipped out of the room.

Theo wiped his face. "I'm sorry. I came here to get pissed, not cry on your girlfriends shoulder."

"All is forgiven since she was the one that sat on your lap." Blaise said with a smile.

"She's something. Where did she go?" Theo said, finally starting to eat his food.

"She really is, and I have no idea. She does that a lot. When she has a thought she just goes with it. She's the most honest person I know. I find her fascinating."

"She seems good for you, you seem happy."

"She doesn't judge me." He shrugged. "I don't have the cleanest past, but she's so unbothered by it that I can practically forget it."

Luna skipped back into the room, giving Blaise a kiss as she sat down.

"Don't worry now."

"Don't worry about what? Everything's wrong."

Luna just smiled. "Not for long."

Theo finished his plate and they all moved into Blaise's living room. They sat talking, sometimes laughing. Blaise had opened a bottle of brandy, each taking a glass. Theo was on his third when they heard a tapping at the window. Luna got up to retrieve the letter. She petted the owl, giving him a few treats before he flew off.

"Time to go." She said and looked at Theo.

"What? Go where? I just got here."

"Theodore, I know you love him."

His eyes got watery, he didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded.

She gave Blaise a quick kiss, picked up Theo's bag and dragged him across the room to the floo.

"Luna!" Blaise stood and called just before she stepped in. He couldn't take it anymore, she had to know. She was so pure and full of everything that was good and she just had to know.

"I love you."

She smiled at him, and walked back over, giving him a kiss. "You have for a while, but thank you for finally telling me. I love you, Blaise."

She turned back and grabbed Theo by the hand.

"Headmistress McGonnagall's Office, Hogwarts."

Before Theo could protest they were sucked away.

* * *

Neville thought it was very odd that he received a summons to the headmistress' office this late. He threw on some jeans and a sweater and made his way to her office. He'd been a wreck all week. He should be with Theo right now, enjoying the next three days with him. Instead, he was here, pouting. He couldn't have felt more useless. He made it to her office. "Crookshanks." The doors opened and he made his way up the stairs.

"Headmistress." He said as he walked into her office.

"Neville." She smiled.

He smiled back. He had always liked that she used his first name when they were alone. It made it real. "Will you ever change that password?"

"I'm quite fond of it. It reminds me of a few bright students I used to have."

"What can I do for you?" Neville asked then.

"I'm not quite sure." She took her glasses off and stood from her desk. "I was told to have you here at exactly 8pm."

"By who?"

The fireplace began to glow a bright green. In walked Luna and Theo.

"Headmistress." Luna said brightly.

"Miss Lovegood." McGonnagall nodded. "Mr. Nott."

Theo nodded back, looking nervous. He had no idea what they were doing here. Luna squeezed his hand and guided him into the office. Then he saw Neville. His breath caught.

"Theo?" Neville rushed over. "What's wrong, is everything okay, are you hurt?"

Theo just shook his head. He couldn't find his voice, he was fighting back the tears. He had to stay strong, there were other people around after all.

"Headmistress." Luna said turning away from them. "I ask that you allow Theodore to stay here on the grounds with Neville for the evening. You see, he is very broken, and only Neville can fix it."

Theo just stared at her. Luna was smarter and braver than anyone would ever give her credit for.

"Minerva." Neville said very softly, grabbing Theo's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Theo was nearly broken. He squeezed Neville's hand tightly.

Minerva gave the slightest smile. "Mr. Longbottom is currently no longer needed, and will be returning home tomorrow morning. Mr. Nott, please feel free to stay."

"Yes Ma'am." He choked.

"Thank you." Neville said to her. "Really."

She looked at the very troubled man that seemed to be holding Neville's hand for dear life. "Do what you have to do."

"I'm not even sure where to start." He admitted with a deflated voice.

McGonnagall came around her desk then, putting her hands on his shoulders. "And somehow you always come through exactly when you are most needed. Do give yourself more credit, dear." She gave him a smile and then went back to her desk, putting her glasses back on, signaling their dismissal.

"Luna, thank you." Said Neville.

"Of course. Bye now." And with a wave she left.

Theo and Neville walked out in silence. Still hand in hand, they walked to his small cottage, as soon as Neville shut the door he ran into Theo's arms. Theo finally let himself break.

"Talk to me. What happened?" Neville asked, both of his hands cupping Theo's cheeks.

The tears were running down his face now. "I don't know. I miss you. I miss you so much."

Neville took him in a hug, trying to calm him as best he could.

"Come on." He led Theo into the bathroom, starting the shower for him and throwing in a few of Astoria's shower tabs. "Get in, it's okay. I'm here. I will be here."

Theo nodded. He undressed and stepped into the shower.

Neville left the bathroom, taking Theo's bag and carrying it upstairs into his bedroom. He hung his clothes up neatly, then took his own clothes off and changed into a clean t shirt and boxers. He brought down Theo's toothbrush and put in the small cup next to his, put his shoes by the door, and his clothes he was wearing in the hamper.

He went to the kitchen then and poured two glasses of scotch. He was sure it was nowhere near the quality Theo was used to, but it would have to do. He stood in the kitchen for a while. He wasn't really sure how to go on, but there was no going back now, and he was okay with that. He was tired of being someone else. He wanted this man, and he wanted the world to know it. He took a deep breath and headed back into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel. He didn't want Theo to panic, even though he was in his house. He knew how fragile he was, this should have happened a long time ago. He leaned against the sink with the glasses of scotch and the towel.

The water shut off and the curtain opened, he took him in then, his boyfriend. _His_. Completely his.

"I almost thought you wouldn't be here."

Neville set the glasses down and walked over, beginning to dry him off. "I knew you would." He kissed him gently. "Let me fix that." He dried his arms, his hair, his chest, kissing him again. He moved the towel to his back and pulled it back and forth. "Let me make up for the completely insensitive ass I've been." He moved lower to dry his waist and stomach, working all the way down to his legs.

"Nev." Theo whispered.

He didn't answer. He stood up slowly, throwing the towel onto the sink and placing his warm hands on Theo's hips. "You are mine." He whispered. "Let me prove it."

Handing him a pair of boxers and a t shirt, Neville took both glasses and walked into the small living room and set Theo's on the coffee table, and downed his own. He propped one leg up on the couch as he sat down, waving for Theo to come over. "Sit with me. Talk to me."

Theo walked over and sat next to him. Neville pulled him closer so he was sitting between his legs, Theo's head on Neville's chest. Neville wrapped one arm around him, the other taking Theo's hand and holding it tightly.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Theo trying to soak up the moment. He ran his fingers along Neville's arm, enjoying the feeling of his fingers grazing over his hair. They watched the fire crackle.

"Do that thing where you shut the lights off."

Theo waved his hand, and all the lights turned off on the first floor of the house.

"I like that."

Theo smiled. "I'm useful for a few things."

"I was never really good at magic even with a wand, you impress me every day with the things you can do."

They fell into silence again. "Talk to me." Neville whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't know Luna was bringing me here. I went to Blaise's because I went to your flat yesterday and you weren't there, and I wanted you to be. I really thought that you would come home." He took a ragged breath. "I waited, and waited and you never came."

Neville felt like a fool. He had to talk himself out of going home at least a dozen times yesterday. "You were there? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? I couldn't find the words! I was tired of living without you, and I felt completely useless and I just couldn't take it anymore. I regret every single thing I said to you. I miss you so much it hurts!" He was starting to lose it all over again, he jerked himself up and out of Neville's arms.

"Why do you want me, Theo?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Why do you want me? You can't even tell me how you feel. Why wouldn't you tell me those things? Why don't you trust me enough to let me in?"

"I do." Theo was shocked. Wasn't it obvious?

"Then why haven't you told me before now?"

"I have! I tell you all the time that I'm sick of hiding us!"

"That is different and you know it. You never told me how you really feel. They only reason your telling me now is because Luna dragged your ass here because you couldn't do it yourself."

Theo was shocked. He couldn't believe that Neville thought this way.

"You never tell me you want to see me." He continued harshly. "You never tell me how scared you are, or that you miss me, that you need me, that you want me to stay. I'm always saying those things to you. I tell you I want to see you, I tell you I miss you. I tell you all the time that I need you. That I want you. Why don't you tell me?"

"I thought I did." He whispered. "I thought you knew." He hung his head. "I thought you knew how I felt about you. I thought you knew that it was tearing me apart not being able to wake up next to you every morning, to go to bed with you every night. To make breakfast with you, it kills me. It eats me alive because I think that... I'm terrified you will never truly want me, and I will surely die without you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of who I am. You're Neville Longbottom, war hero, who saved countless lives, protected people from other people like me. I'm the son a Death Eater, and you are too good for me."

"Theodore Nott." Neville said sternly.

Theo looked over to him.

"I love you." And with that he leaned over and kissed him, pushing him back against the arm of the couch pressing his body against Theo's. "I love you." He said again.

"You do?"

"I do. I've loved you almost from the moment I first met you, Theo. But I was never sure you felt the same. And I selfishly didn't want my heart broken in front of the entire world. You, Theodore Nott, are the only man I will ever want."

"Neville, I-" he tried to swallow back the lump growing in his throat. "I know I have loved you from the very first night I met you. I feel most like myself when I'm with you, you make me better. And... and I'm sorry I never showed that. You mean everything to me." He swallowed again. "I love you."

"Let's go to bed, I've missed you." Neville said, pulling him up and holding his hand as they walked up the stairs. They both removed their shirts and crawled into bed.

"I love you." Theo said again, giving Neville a kiss.

"Say it again."

Theo smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Neville kissed him.

"Say it again." Theo said this time.

They continued repeating the words for most of the night, holding each other close.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Aaaaand... the Draco/Hermione moment you've been waiting for! Chapters 25 and 26 are the longest ones in the story... 9k each! The scene where it finally happens for them was the first scene for this story that I wrote. It all started here. I never thought it would take 25 chapters to get here, but I wouldn't change any of it. Their struggle to be together is what keeps them going in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 25**

Draco knew it would be hard staying at the Manor. He knew is father would make his life hell, it's what Lucius did after all. He had taken one of the guest room beds, shrunk it and moved it right into his mother's room using a few weightless charms. His mother had always slept deeply, so he knew he wouldn't be disturbing her with his tossing and turning. He wondered how silly he would look if he went home and brought Hermione's pillow with him. He always slept better when she was there. He missed her, but didn't dare contact her because his mood was horrid.

No, the nights were a walk in the park compared to his days. His days were filled with sideways glances and snide comments under his father's breath. Or with long lectures in his father's study about what it means to be a Malfoy, and how important blood purity is. How our sacred line has been untouched by filth for centuries. Draco sat and listened, and kept that same bored face that he was so good at giving. He could tolerate everything his father said, just as long as he didn't speak Hermione's name... until nine days later, when Lucius went right for the heart of Draco's insecurities.

He'd been summoned to the study, yet again, where Lucius was of course going on about stellar breeding and bloodlines. He listed off all of the sacred twenty-eight families that had daughters he could wed. Draco was quite proud of himself that he resisted rolling his eyes.

"It would be wise for you to chose one of these lovely ladies, Draco. Excellent lineage, they would consider it an honor to carry on the Malfoy line."

Right... as if they were just talking about a prize winning cow. That's really what all women were for right?

"It's not like anyone else would have you." Lucius added slyly.

Draco just looked up at him, his interest peaked.

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed. Your little weekend with that _mudblood_ didn't get very far did it? You can't hide it from me, this disgusting infatuation you have has caused some rather un-cared for publicity."

"Father, if I may be blunt... what the hell are you talking about?"

To his surprise, Lucius ignored his tone and language. Damn.

"You honestly think she would have you? The famous war heroine? The dearest friend of _The Harry Potter_? What have you done that has warranted anything? What are your accomplishments? You have become a disgrace to this family."

Draco was stunned into silence.

"I have no further need of you." Lucius turned and looked out the window, clearly done with this conversation.

He stood without a word and went to his mother's room. He'd become a better man, hadn't he? He was worthy of Hermione Granger. He wanted her and she wanted him and that was really all that mattered. He knew that they're would be people that wouldn't approve, but he really thought they didn't matter. It didn't really matter how they treated him, but he couldn't take it if she became an outcast because of him. She had friends, and good social standing, and a great job that she loved. He couldn't jeopardize that.

"Draco, dear." Narcissa said as he walked in.

He looked up to see Ginny there as well. "Mother. Ginny." He said with a nod to both of them.

Narcissa's smile faded into a tight line. "What has he said this time?"

"It's nothing." He responded quickly. He needed to work, he needed to get out of his own mind and throw himself into something that felt familiar.

"There's a practice tonight." Ginny said brightly. "Why don't you go with me?"

"I can't." He said, his back turned to her.

"Draco." Narcissa said sternly. "I would like it very much if you went with Miss Weasley. You need a break."

"No, mother. What I need is to get back to work."

"Draco Malfoy, you have become more hostile by the minute and I will not stand for it. I do not wish for you to be here any longer."

"I beg your pardon?" He said as he turned around to face her.

"I do not wish for you to stay here any longer. I would like you to leave. Go home, Draco."

"Mother-"

"I have survived all these years with your father, do not underestimate me."

"I am not questioning your abilities, mother. I simply wish to keep you safe."

"And I wish for you to stop letting him control your life. You will not stay here another night. You will go out with Miss Weasley, and you will return home."

They stared at each other in silence. Ginny kept glancing between the two of them.

"So, I'll meet you at six? Your place?"

"I'd be delighted." He said, his eyes still locked on his mother's.

"Right then. I'll just... be going." She hurried out of the room before the awkward tension could get any worse.

"Well, this will be fun." She said to herself as she flooed away.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called out as she exited the floo.

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled as she walked over to meet her.

"What's up?" She asked as they made their way into the kitchen, Hermione had a bottle of wine already opened and went to grab Ginny a glass.

"Where's Theo?"

"He went to see him. The... boyfriend, ex boyfriend, whatever he is, and try to fix things. He left Wednesday. I told him not to come back home until this shit is straightened out." She said sternly. "He's been an absolute bear all week!"

"Wow, really?! Oh, I hope this works."

"Me too." Hermione filled Ginny's glass, and topped off her own.

"I've just come form the Manor." Ginny blurted out after she took a long gulp of wine.

"Really?! How is it?! What's going on?!" Hermione was desperate for information.

"It's not good. Lucius is trying to brainwash him, I don't know any other way to describe it. Won't shut up about blood purity and all that nonsense."

"Oh no."

"Yea. Draco's mood is so terrible that Narcissa kicked him out. So I thought I'd let you know that he'd be home tonight, after quidditch practice."

"I don't know if I should go over tonight..." If his mood was as bad as she said, it would only end in a fight, no matter how much she missed him.

"Tomorrow then? She's forced him to come out with me tonight, says he needs to get out of the house, then come home. He will not be allowed back in the Manor for a bit. Practices always go late anyway."

"I'm supposed to meet Ron for dinner tonight." Hermione said nervously.

"This day is full of surprises." Ginny downed more of her wine. "Is that why you're drinking now?"

"Liquid courage." She answered with a smile. "When's the match? I'm meeting Ron at 6."

"Oh, I'll just leave when you do then. I don't need to head home or anything. Let me borrow a pair of your jeans."

* * *

Hermione apparated to Ron's doorstep and knocked on the door. It felt strange, she used to live here. But it wasn't home anymore. Theo's was home, Draco's was home.

"Hermione." Ron said when he opened the door.

"Hey, Ron."

"You know you can just come in right?" He smiled.

She stepped inside and took of her jacket and shoes. "Did you cook? What's that smell?"

"Pfft. No I didn't cook. I ordered pizza."

"Mmmm." She smiled. She missed her friend. She really did. They had been such a big part of each other's lives for so long it felt wrong not to be friends anymore.

They sat at the small dining room table. They talked and each had a slice of pizza before getting to the real reason Ron had asked her to come over.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She sighed. "I told you this already at the hospital."

"I know, but you didn't really say. We need to talk about this."

Yes, they did. She knew it.

"I was going to. I just didn't know... when." She waited for him to interrupt, but he stayed quiet so she went on. "I found out about four weeks ago, now I guess." She frowned. "Ron, we hadn't been intimate in such a long time, and what happened after the Victory Day Ceremony-"

"Don't say it. Please, don't tell me it was a mistake." His face looked pained.

"I wasn't going to." Even though she was. "It wasn't a mistake, it was an accident. You can't say it wasn't."

He didn't deny it.

"We were not the best during those last few months, I didn't know what to do." She should just come out and say it. "I didn't want to come back to you." Her eyes got watery, she still loved him, it just wasn't the same. "We were over."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

She hesitated. "No." She wasn't really, she had no idea what the hell she and Draco were, but they hadn't done anything. Physical anyway, if she were honest with herself her heart already belonged to him... even if he didn't want it.

"We always wanted a family." He whispered to her.

"I know, we wanted a lot of things."

"But you weren't going to come back to me, even though it was my baby?!" He was getting angry now.

"Ron, we were over. We are still over. I just... I want my friend back." She pleaded. "I miss you! I miss us, it's just not the same anymore. You can't say that it is either!"

"We could have tried!" He yelled.. "I could have been better! We could have made it."

She didn't say anything. She would have been miserable if she went back to him. Even without everything that had happened with Draco. But now that it had, she could never be with Ron again knowing that she loved Draco. It would tear her apart.

Ron didn't like her silence. "Why does nothing ever go right with us?!"

"Ron what are talking about? We had lots of good times, lots of things went right!"

"No. You always had to point out my flaws, how you were better than me. You never wanted me to be an auror, don't deny it!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You couldn't stand the fact that I was an auror, and that I would be doing something good, something meaningful without you. You had to prove you were still better than me. That's why you came to the auror office, isn't it!"

"What? No, of course not!"

"We couldn't even start a family right! It was mine, wasn't it?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione gasped. How could he say that to her, she got up from the table and started to back away from him.

"'Mione, wait! That came out wrong!"

"No. No it didn't, Ron." Her voice breaking. "You said exactly what you wanted to say." And she left the room.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron running out after her.

She ignored him and went into the living room, grabbing her coat and her shoes. She had to get out of here.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounding anxious.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to be here right now."

"But, where are you going?"

Theo wasn't home, she knew she should just go home, but she didn't want to be alone. "I don't know. Ginny's."

"But she's gone! Reporting the quidditch practice, remember?"

Damn it, that meant Draco wasn't home yet either. "Then Luna's."

He didn't argue with that. Good. "Please don't follow me." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione! Wait! I-"

But she was already gone.

* * *

She apparated home and grabbed her bag that she took to Draco's and without thinking apparated again onto Luna's doorstep. She had a cute, quiet little house just outside of town. Hermione fell in love with it the first time she came over. Plants and flowers surrounded the front of the house and the walkway leading up to the steps. She walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered. There were lights on. She knocked again, then she heard footsteps.

"Neville?" Hermione said when he opened the door.

"Hermione?!" His voice sounded unusually high. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron and I got into a... a fight.." She was trying to fight the tears. "I didn't want to be alone."

Neville hugged her. "Come in."

"Thanks."

They walked into the living room and Hermione sat on the sofa. "Is Luna here?"

"No, she went on a researching trip. Don't ask me what she's looking for." He said with only affection. "I'll go make some tea, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She whispered.

She didn't even notice that instead of going to the kitchen, he went down the hallway towards his bedroom. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she began crying. She covered her face with her hands, and sobbed.

Neville walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What's up?" Theo said from the bed.

"Hermione's here." Neville whispered.

"What?"

"Yea, I guess she and Ron really got into it. Or something. I don't know, she's crying."

Theo stood and wrapped his arms around Neville, giving him a kiss. "Rain check." He said.

"Definitely. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow, I have nothing but time."

That made Theo smile.

"I don't know how you'll leave, can you apparate quietly? I never learned how."

Theo was confused. "Leave?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Hermione wants to stay the night, she has a bag. She wasn't expecting me to be here."

Theo let his arms fall. "How long are you going to keep me hidden from your friends?"

"I'm not hiding you! She's your friend too, right?"

"Yes, and the only reason I haven't said anything is because of your insistence. She's one of my best friends, Neville. She is my best friend." And with that, Theo got dressed, and marched outside towards the living room.

"Theo, wait!" Neville rushed out after him.

Theo came around the corner and walked right up to the sofa, sitting next to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Theo!" And she began to cry all over again. "Oh, Theo, I don't know what to do!"

He took her in his arms. "It's okay, tell me what happened."

"Well, we..." she looked up at him. "Why are you here? I thought you were going away to... meet..." she turned and looked at Neville who was still standing nervously at the edge of the room. "To meet your boyfriend."

"Yes. I am. Neville is home from Hogwarts for now, and Luna is at Blaise's."

"Oh." She leaned back into him and he rested back on the couch.

"Ron started-"

"Wait." Neville said then, coming up to stand in front of them. "That's it?"

"What's it, dear?" Theo said to him, his patience wearing thin.

"That's your reaction?! That was nothing!"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Neville? I knew Theo was gay, I knew he had a boyfriend, that he never talked about, and that hurt him very much. That's obviously you. Am I missing something?"

Theo squeezed her, he loved her so much in that moment.

"Well, no... but-"

"You're not going to hurt him again, are you?"

"No. No I wouldn't-"

"He does like to keep me hidden." Theo said.

"You're not helping." Neville glared at Theo.

"And you." She turned to Theo. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

The room went silent. Theo looked over to Neville. "Of course not."

"Well then. That's settled. Neville? Where's the tea?"

He smiled. "Coming right up." And this time walked into the kitchen.

"I love you." Theo whispered into her ear.

"I know. And I know you love him, too."

They stayed up late and talked, about everything. Her and Ron, Neville and Theo. She really felt better. They made her laugh. She moved to the chair across from the sofa so Theo could sit with his arm around Neville. He looked so comfortable. Neville was nervous at first but he eventually got used to the fact that Hermione accepted this, and was happy for them.

She started to yawn. "Let me take you to bed." Theo said as he stood.

"You wish."

"In another lifetime, absolutely."

"I don't want to impose, this was supposed to be your time together."

"Nonsense. You're our friend. We can always have our night tomorrow, or the next one."

She looked apprehensive.

"It's fine, really." Neville said. "Whatever you need."

"Alright. I've- I've never stayed in Luna's room before. I would rather just go home."

"I don't want you alone. You're staying here. Where do you usually stay when you spend the night?" Neville asked.

"Your room." She said shyly.

"Oh. Well then. You can have it. We'll take the couch."

"No! The couch pulls out, I will take it. You two sleep in your room. End of discussion."

As Theo pulled out the couch for her, Neville brought blankets and pillows. "You're sure?" He said.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Theo leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night, love."

"Good night." She went to hug Neville. "Good night."

Once back in Neville's room he shut the door, grabbed Theo by the hand and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I guess I didn't realize how easy that would be. I don't intend to keep hiding you."

"I know, that was harsh. I shouldn't have said it that way."

"You know, we can still have a bit of fun, if you're quiet."

"Nev, I am the king of quiet."

Hermione laid there, trying not to think about anything. Then tried to think only positive thoughts. She liked Theo happy. She liked Neville happy. It made so much sense now she thought, she couldn't believe she didn't see it earlier. She let herself think about that as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Ron, Ron!" And just like that he was gone._

 _He left us... left me. He really left me._

Theo rolled over, he thought he heard something. "Nev." He said hoarsely. "Nev, did you hear something?" Neville was out. No point in asking him, Theo untangled himself from Neville and the sheets, put a shirt on and went out into the living room.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped up, panting and scared. She hadn't had a nightmare in years.

"'Mione?"

She whipped around. "Theo." Her voice betraying her emotions.

He ran over and crawled into bed.. "It's okay."

She cried. She curled into his side and cried. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." He couldn't stand to see her like this. She was the strong one. The one that always knew what to do. "I'm here, and I'm gonna make it okay."

They held each other until they fell asleep. Hermione not waking again until the morning.

* * *

 _Mmmm. What is that smell?_ She thought. She tried to roll over but something was on top of her. Someone, she should say.

"Mmph. Theo, get off me."

"No use, you know he's like dead weight when he's asleep." Neville called from the kitchen. "Breakfast should be done soon."

She wiggled out from under him and went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Neville. "I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend."

"It's okay. You needed him. For something I'm sure, I don't know. I woke up alone and came out here to you two."

"I had a bad dream, he came out so I wasn't alone."

"He's sweet like that." Neville said automatically.

"Yes he is."

"I'm sorry I never told you, Hermione." He said softly.

"I don't know why you didn't. Neville I would have understood, and loved you anyway."

He turned to face her and hugged her tightly. "Love you, too."

"What am I walking into here?" Theo said, looking grumpy first thing in the morning.

"You tell me, I found you in her bed this morning."

Hermione let go of Neville and went over to the coffee pot. She let them have their moment while she went to sit at the table.

They ate breakfast, then Hermione took a quick shower, now feeling more like an intruder. She knew Theo was excited about this, and she didn't want to ruin it. They had to fix things. She put on a light green and cream patterned dress she had packed and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"You really don't have to go." Neville said as she came back out into the living room.

"I know, but I am anyway."

"Such a Gryffindor." Theo rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

She put her sandals on and gave each of them a hug.

"Are you going home?" Theo asked.

Was she going home? She knew where she wanted to go. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30. Early, she knew, but he would be up.

"No..." she looked right at Theo then, he just nodded.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Neville said.

"No." Theo said decisively and sat back on the couch next to Neville.

"Ignore him. I'm going to Draco's."

Neville stared at her. "Malfoy?"

"Is there another?" Hermione shrugged, looking at Theo who was trying not to laugh.

"You know, just because you live with him doesn't mean you have to be an ass, too. I get enough sass as it is!"

"Yes, Neville. Draco Malfoy. He was supposed to return from the Manor last night, apparently Narcissa kicked him out."

"Best of luck, my dear." Theo said sincerely.

* * *

She thanked them both again and then flooed to Draco's cottage. Without thinking she walked up the stairs straight to his master bedroom. She opened the door to find him still in bed sleeping. He never slept this late, then she remembered Theo saying he hadn't been sleeping since she was in the hospital. She watched him for a few more minutes then carefully shut the door.

She left her bag by the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe she would start something for dinner. A stew or something... no it was too hot for that. Fajitas, maybe. She went to the the fridge to look for ingredients. Draco always had more food than Theo. If Hermione didn't buy it, Theo didn't have it. She pulled out chicken breasts, onions and three different colored bell peppers. She dug around for a clay pot and preheated the oven. Cutting up her veggies she put the chicken in first and then added her veggies and a few spices and seasonings he had, mixed it all together and threw it in the oven. She set it for six hours.

After she got cleaned up, she went straight to his library. Grabbing a romance novel she hid there she went out to his patio. She loved everything about this house. She snuggled into a patio chair with overstuffed cushions and let her sandals fall off so her bare feet were hanging off the side in the sunlight. She couldn't think of a better way to start her day.

Draco began to stir around. He grabbed his wristwatch off the night stand and looked to see it was well past ten. He never slept this late. He plopped back down onto the pillows. He still felt so exhausted. He pried himself from the bed and went into the shower, letting the water pelt his knotted up muscles as he began to wake up. His thoughts instantly going to Hermione.

Maybe he would stop by just to check on her. He missed her. Making up his mind, he washed quickly and got dressed. He put on grey dress slacks and a navy blue button up that he had rolled the sleeves up on. He grabbed his watch off the table and tried to put it on as he walked out of his bedroom door. Then he saw it.

 _Her bag._ She was here? His heart began to race, he ran to the library, but it was empty. Then he went downstairs, nothing. He was getting frustrated when he turned to see his patio doors open. He walked up quietly so he could watch her. She was sitting sideways in a huge patio chair, her feet swinging back and forth as she read. His breath caught.

"Good morning." She said without looking up.

"How did you know I was here?" He came out to sit across from her.

"I live with Theo, I guess my ears have improved."

He smiled. He missed her. More than he should. "What are you doing here?"

"I... had a bad night. So I went to Neville's. Theo was there." She looked up at him. Nothing.

"Wait... did you know?!"

He shrugged. "I might have guessed?"

"You knew!" She said smiling, pointing her finger at him.

"I guessed!" He held up his hands. "Honestly, he actually just confirmed it the... the night you went to the hospital."

"Well anyways." Hermione continued, not wanting to upset him. "Theo was there and they fixed things, finally. I stayed the night there last night. But... I wanted to be here." She finished softly.

"I want you to be here." He knelled beside her, grabbing her hand to hold it. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

He tried to sneak a look at the cover. "A romance novel you think you can hide from me?"

"Fine. Yes, the next book in that series I lent Astoria. I really like this one, I want to finish it today."

"What's it called?"

She blushed. "You'll laugh."

"Believe it or not, I've actually sat through a few of the chapters in these books. No really!" He said when she gave him a look. "Astoria lent your copies to my mother. She sometimes is too tired to read, so Ginny reads them to her. I like to sit and listen. I find it comforting, sometimes."

"Maybe I'll read this one to you."

"I wouldn't mind." Still holding her hand he pulled her out of the chair. He then transfigured the patio chairs into a long, overstuffed chaise lounge. With a flick of his wand he moved the large canopy overhead so it as completely covered, then jumped on it an patted the spot next to him.

"I wasn't being serious." She said a little amazed.

"I was."

He looked so innocent she just couldn't say no. She climbed onto the mattress and sat next to him, instantly his arms were around her.

"What's this one called?"

She cleared her throat. " _When He Was Wicked_ " She said with all the dignity she could muster.

"Sounds like a good one." He smiled, and she began to read.

* * *

About an hour later she was still reading aloud, although Draco had drifted off to sleep. He had moved so his head was in her lap, and she was propped up against the pillows. He had unbuttoned his dress shirt and untucked it at the waist. He looked so relaxed. The summer breeze provided just the right amount of laziness to the day that she couldn't help but let him drift off. She absentmindedly stroked his hair, trying to keep it from falling in front of his face.

 _"'You do realize, Kilmartin,' Colin said, his voice so soft it was almost chilling, 'that there is no reason you can't marry her. None at all. Except of course,' he added almost as an afterthought, 'the reasons you manufacture for yourself.'_ "

She thought how odd that line mirrored her own situation. How she knew he was the only one holding himself back. Her heart belonged to him, she loved him fiercely, and he was the only thing standing in the way of their happiness.

She put her book down and wiggled down a little further, so his head was now resting on her stomach. She let herself enjoy the moment and drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

Draco began to wake up. He couldn't believe he fell asleep in the first place. She was just so easy to be around, he didn't have to be someone else. He turned so he could see her, sleeping as well, with his head resting on her stomach. He sat up and spun himself around so they were face to face. "Hermione." He whispered. "Hermione?" He said again, kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi."

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"I do." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay. I watched you for a little while." She stretched. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "After one."

"Oh wow." She laid there a while longer, not wanting to get up. Not wanting to ruin the moment. She let her eyes close again. He didn't seem to mind, he laid back down next to her, on his back. He knew she would snuggle right up to him, and smiled to himself when she did. They laid there for a few minutes when she heard his stomach growl.

"Draco?! Did you eat breakfast?!"

"No, I saw your bag and I immediately started looking for you."

"Well you're not going to ruin my dinner, but you need to eat." She sat up and dragged him off the lounge, heading back inside.

They went into the kitchen and Hermione went to the fridge to get ingredients to make a salad. She passed a bottle of champagne and the note on the counter.

Draco picked it up and opened it.

 _I came to check on her, she seems to be in good hands... I'm slowly learning that it's alright to let yourself be happy. You should try it. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up to tell you this in person. Enjoy your evening. Theo_

"It's from Theo."

"He was here?!"

"Apparently."

"He wants..." he cleared his throat. "He wants-"

"Oh just give it to me." She walked over and grabbed the note from his hands.

She smiled. "He's sweet." She handed it back to him and began making their salads.

Draco just looked at her. She had this way about her that never made him feel awkward. She knew exactly what it all meant, but it would make him uncomfortable, so she just smiled.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, popping a slice of apple into his mouth.

"Well, I had planned on fajitas, but you don't have tortilla shells so we're having it with rice instead. It should be done in about three hours."

She finished their salads and poured each of them a glass of white wine.

"So, are you going to tell me why you had a bad night?"

"I don't know." She looked at him. "We've had such a good day."

He reached over a grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "We have."

"Maybe later?"

"Later."

"Promise?"

She didn't say anything, but smiled.

"I do have some work to do, I've been putting it off since... anyway, I have to get a few things done. But I don't want you to leave."

"I won't."

Later that day she watched him work. He had a hidden room in his library off his study that she found fascinating. He was so clever. She ran her fingers over the bottles of ingredients, then looking at the books he kept there. She took everything in. "You... you have an enchanted ceiling?!" She said in disbelief.

"Yea, Theo did it for me after you showed him how to do it. He says this place feels too much like a dungeon."

"Well he wasn't exaggerating. What are you working on?"

"It's something new for my mother, she's not getting any better."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek. "I have faith in you, you'll figure it out."

He could almost let himself believe that.

* * *

As they ate dinner they talked about all kinds of things. Neville and Theo, and Blaise and Luna. Every once in a while they would talk abut Hogwarts.

"I miss it sometimes." She said.

"I miss what it stood for, not what I went through there." He got quiet. "I have a question."

"Sure."

"When we were alone, at the Victory Day Ceremony... why do you remember that time that Weasley puked slugs as a happy one? You should hate me." He added quietly.

"I think of it as a funny moment because that's what it became over time. We all have laughed about it. It doesn't matter what started it. You are not the same person. If you were I wouldn't be here." She said simply. "Things have changed, and it wouldn't hurt for you to start to see that."

He didn't say anything to that.

She cleared her throat. "I went to see Ron yesterday."

He looked up at that. "You did?" He was surprised. He hadn't seen her since she was released, but he guessed they had a bit more to talk about.

"Yea, it... it didn't go well." He held her hand, she liked that. "I went over because I knew we had to talk eventually, when he came to visit at the hospital, it just wasn't enough. I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know."

"He asked me to come over for dinner. We had pizza, it started out nice, like maybe we could be friends again, like maybe I could get one of my best friends back." Her voice broke at the last words. She waited until she trusted her voice again and went on. "Anyway, he got upset, like always, because I didn't tell him-"

"You didn't tell anyone."

"I told Theo." She said shyly.

"I won't even attempt to understand the relationship you two have, sometimes it's like you're the same person."

"I know." It made her smile. "He was mad that I didn't tell him, and I said I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how to. I didn't want to go back to him. I wanted..." she glanced over. "Well he didn't like that and..." she took a deep breath. "And he asked if... if the baby was really his." She said just above a whisper.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"So I left and went to Luna's. Ginny wasn't home and you weren't home and Theo wasn't home and I didn't know where else to go." She was trying not to cry.

"You could have come here, you know that."

She nodded. "I would have missed you."

"I miss you. All the time." And he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him, she hadn't seen in him in so long. He pulled her into his lap so her legs were dangling off the side of the stool he was sitting at. She pressed herself up against him feeling the heat of his skin.

"Draco, I want you."

He could hear the desperation in her voice. Without another word he stood, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. He set her on the bed, never breaking contact. He wanted her so much in that moment. He could feel his chest getting tighter the more heated their kisses became.

Suddenly words his father had said snaked their way into this thoughts, and he ripped himself away from her.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

"I can't do this, we have to stop."

"Why? Why do you do this every time!"

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be! I shouldn't want you this way!"

She was getting angry. She stood then. "Why won't you let this happen? Draco, I want you. You want me, you just said it yourself."

"Well I didn't mean to." He spat..

"I can't do this anymore! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?! What this game that we're playing is doing?!"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I know exactly what it's doing. We can't... do this again. It has to stop."

"You think you can just end it? Just like that? Whatever this is!" She was yelling now, but she really didn't care. "What if I don't want it to? Why am I the one that's always pushing, always telling you that I want this, that I need this. You know you do, too! Don't you dare lie to me!"

Before he knew it Draco shoved Hermione up against the wall, pinning her to him. The length of his body pressed up against hers. She could feel how hard he was already.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" He whispered harshly, one hand getting tangled in her hair while the other pulled her hips closer. "Is it?"

"Yes." She kissed him, forcing her tongue inside his mouth and taking what she wanted.

He jerked away. He hadn't expected this. "Why? Why do you want me?"

She didn't really want to answer. He was exciting, he was forbidden. He was everything she was told not to love. He made her feel alive and she just couldn't deny it anymore. "I just do. I want all of you, Draco."

His mouth crashed onto hers, taking her all in. She moaned into his mouth, one hand in his hair, the other pulling at the back of his shirt. She had to touch him, had to feel his skin. She dug her nails into him. He pressed his hips against hers as she did.

"You'll regret this." He panted, yanking himself away from her completely.

"How do you know?" She was getting tired of this game. She wanted him. Now.

"Because you're Hermione fucking Granger! What could you possibly want with me?!"

She walked over to him and shoved him onto the bed, and stood in front of him. "Make me leave."

"What?"

"Make me leave. If you don't want this then make me leave. You know you can't."

He was still panting. He stood up and was mere inches from her. He could still taste her. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Running his fingers through his hair he walked around her so his back was now facing her. He let out a shaky breath. His hands still behind his head. "Damn it."

She went to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, letting them trace along his back and slowly untucked the rest of his shirt. She rounded him, his hands still up, and began to unbutton his shirt. When she finally made it to the last button, she looked up at him. Her hands still gripping his shirt, his arms up, making his chest taunt, she waited for him to make a move. He sighed and closed his eyes. She stood frozen for a moment, not sure if he would allow her to go on. She placed a kiss on his chest. She could feel his muscles tighten as he drew in a harsh breath.

"Hermione." He whispered.

She didn't look at him, she just kept kissing his chest. "Hmm?"

"You have no idea what your doing. You can't expect things to go back after this." He lowered his arms putting one on her upper arm, the other reaching out to gently grasp her chin and tilt it up to him. "Hermione, you need to understand what this means."

"I do understand. Do you?" She waited. "Do you understand what this means, Draco?"

He wanted this. More than he's wanted anything else. He was happiest with her, and she made him realize that he wasn't the vile prick he fronted all the time. "You know what it's going to be like, being with me. My father will hate everything about this. People will hate you just because you're on my arm."

"Then I don't need them."

"You can't turn your back on the world, Hermione!"

"You seem to think that no one knows that I love you! That I won't have a single friend left! Everyone knows already, Draco!"

Had she realized what she just said?! He stared into her eyes, searching for the moment that she realized she said that she loved him, then expecting her to take it back. But that moment never came. Her eyes softened, and she kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered. "And I want this. I will always fight for this. For you. I know I belong with you."

Her couldn't walk away now even if he wanted to. He pulled her close, wanting to feel every inch. There was no going back now. His bare chest brushing against the fabric of her dress.

He pulled away from her, and she instantly reached for him. He took another step back, pulling his shirt off, then undoing his belt. He reached for her hand, pulling her against him and kissing her. He guided her to the bed. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly. Once it stopped he let the thick straps at her shoulders slide down her arms and the dress fell to the floor. He gave her a small kiss. "Get in bed." He whispered. "I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom and a second later came back out with two vials of liquid. He drank one, then handed her the other. No doubt some kind of contraception Potion of his creation. He was serious about this. They'd never gotten this far before, and she was excited.

He pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He drank her in. She was laying on the bed in just her bra and panties, and she was beautiful. And she was _his_. He shivered at the thought. He crawled in bed on top her, kissing every inch of skin he could until he reached her lips. She was already panting and her hands instantly went to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. He smiled against her lips.

"Hermione, I love you." He whispered to her.

"Draco, I'm done with the games." She said quietly. "I want you be mine. I've belonged to you since the ceremony. I love you. All of you."

"No more games. You are mine, and I am yours. I was always yours. I'm scared of what this means, but I'm not giving you up. Ever. I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her, fitting himself between her legs. His length was pressed up against her heat and he desperately needed to feel her. He'd held back for so long he just wanted to rip her clothes off and pound into her, but something in his brain told him that would be a bad idea. Without breaking the kiss he reached under her and unsnapped her bra. She wiggled the straps off and instantly pushed her chest against his. The moan that came from his throat was inhuman. She was soft and warm and it made goosebumps stand on his skin. The small shiver he felt from her told him that she felt the same intensity.

He pulled away to trail kisses down her cheek and jaw, reaching that wonderful spot at the base of her neck. She wedged a hand between them and rubbed it against him. His harsh intake of breath made her smile.

"If you keep doing that I'll never be able to make this last."

In response she gripped his erection and gave it a small squeeze. She arched her back so her nipples were grazing against his chest.

"Hermione." He groaned.

"I want you. Now." She breathed.

Those four words made him lose all brain function. In one swift movement he was off the bed and tore his boxers off while she slid her panties down and threw them on the floor next to him.

His devilish smile made her excited for what was about to happen. He was back on top of her, and he was far from gentle. She loved every minute. His lips were pressed against hers, taking what he wanted from her. The crushing weight of him was intoxicating. She pulled at his hair while reaching down again to grasp him once more. She stroked furiously, loving the moans that came from him. He pressed himself against her and felt how ready she really was for him. As if she knew his next move, she took her hand away and he grabbed it, pinning it above her head.

With one of her hands in his, and the other still tangled in his hair; he pulled back slightly to position himself and drove into her, completely filling her. She inhaled sharply and he stopped.

"Are you alright? I couldn't wait-"

"More. I want more." She held his hand tightly and he smiled down at her. Lifting himself up to get better movement he slammed into her. She arched her back and moaned his name. Her legs came up to wrap around him and he let go and lost himself in her. Never letting go of her hand he moved in and out of her, with her matching him thrust for thrust.

There was no talking, or sweet words, just pleasure. The need to completely own the other, to claim what was theirs. Their undeniable need to possess the other made them desperate. Hermione was panting while Draco pushed himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. He felt her walls tighten, giving him warning that her orgasm was close. She cried out not even a second later, her legs pulling him even deeper. His back was certainly going to have marks from the way her nails were digging into his skin. He welcomed the feeling, giving into his own release. As they came together, they locked eyes and the moment seemed even more intense, as if they were drowning in pleasure.

Draco felt her entire body shudder as she finally reached the end of her climax. He collapsed on top of her, his skin was glistening with sweat and her hair he noticed was starting to stick to the side of her face. They laid there until their breathing was better controlled, then he let go of her hand to push the hair away from her face.

"Good God, Hermione." He panted.

"My thoughts exactly." He rolled off of her, bring her with him so they both laid on their side facing one another. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." His voice sounded pained. "I love you." He kissed her lips gently, certain that they were swollen and bruised from his actions moments ago.

She threw one leg over his and sighed. "You're mine now."

"I'm yours now." He repeated.

She kissed him slowly, this time taking the time to explore everything about him. Her fingers trailed up and down his spine, loving the little shivers she was able to elicit. Draco brought one hand to her breast, gently fondling it and giving her nipple a tug. She pressed her body closer to his, feeling him getting hard again already.

"Draco." She panted.

"You're not the only one who's dreamed of this moment. This time my love, I'm taking my time."

He pushed her onto her back again. He laid kisses everywhere he could. Her lips, her neck, jaw, shoulders. He made his way down to her breasts, giving each one the careful attention that they deserved. He nibbled and sucked and played until she was begging for more. He gave one nipple a flick with his tongue then blew on it gently. She arched her back and pressed herself against him.

"Draco, please." She said desperately.

He reached down between them and rubbed her clit making her buck her hips beneath him. He sat up and spread her legs wide, while continuing to rub her harshly. He was hard and ready and just waiting for the right time to enter her. Watching her squirm to control the inevitable orgasm was mesmerizing. Her hands fisted in the sheets above her head and her eyes were closed, taking in the sensation he was giving her.

"Draco!" She screamed.

He knew she was coming, and without warning grabbed her hips and plunged into her mid orgasm. The moan she let out was feral. The feeling of her in those few seconds nearly made him climax. He held back and forced himself to ride her through it. When her muscles slightly relaxed he leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He took the other in his hand and pinched her nipple harshly. He made his way back up to her lips and she kissed him frantically.

"Please, I need you." She said, pushing her hips up to meet his.

"Not this time, love." He silenced her with a kiss, refusing to quicken his pace.

The slow and steady movements made her wild, her body was begging for release. Her voice was strained and her hands where everywhere. She looked so enticing Draco couldn't hold on anymore. He rolled his hips against her, forcing his length completely inside her. Her walls were becoming tight once again and he finally gave her what she wanted. He slammed into her again and again until he felt that familiar shudder. Her entire body convulsed with pleasure, and Draco forced his eyes to remain open during his own climax to watch her. He lowered himself to rest on her, then flipped them so she was half on top of him, their bodies still joined from their love making.

Hermione felt completely satisfied and nearly lethargic.

"I'm exhausted." She said into his chest.

Draco smiled. "You are so beautiful." He kissed the top of her head, completely content on living forever in this moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**A N: And to top it off, the Ron moment you've been waiting for :)**

 **Chapter 26**

Hermione woke the next day extremely content. For as exhausted as Draco was yesterday they had continued their love making well into the night. When she fitted herself against him he didn't even move.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed his chest. She felt her eyes well up with tears and tried to will them way. She had fought so hard for him, and the prize of finally having him was euphoric.

"Hermione?"

"Draco." She rubbed her eyes quickly.

"What's wrong?" He rolled over to face her and pulled her close.

"Nothing, I promise." She pressed herself against him, loving the feeling of skin on skin.

Draco looked a little apprehensive. Why would a woman be crying after a night of unbelievable sex?

"Everything's fine? You're okay? You don't... regret anything?"

Hermione started to laugh, which made Draco flop back over onto his back.

"I think I'd rather have you crying than laughing at me." He pouted.

"Oh, you silly man. No regrets at all. I'm just happy. I finally have you. I love you, and I couldn't ask for more."

"I love you. So much, Hermione."

He pulled her on top of him, loving how perfect her body fit his. He was made for her, he just knew it.

"I want to stay with you, all day. I don't want to leave this bed. I've waited long enough."

The thought made him smile. "Anything you wish, love."

* * *

Much later that day Hermione and Draco reluctantly headed back to her place. Draco insisted she go home since if she stayed the night again they would not get any sleep, and they both had to work.

"Hello beautiful." Theo said with a warm smile as she entered the living room. He had been laying on the couch reading with his head in Neville's lap as he tried to work on his syllabus for the upcoming school year.

"Theo, I'm flattered! And here I thought you weren't interested." Draco smirked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Hello, Theo. Hey, Neville."

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said to her. He removed his feet from the coffee table and set them on the floor. "Theo, I want to get up."

"That's too bad." Theo wiggled into him.

Neville shook his head but put his feet back on the table and ran his fingers through Theo's hair.

"So!" Theo said with excitement and Draco sat in a chair and Hermione sat in his lap.

"So what?"

"Don't be a prick." Theo warned, which made Draco snort. "Are you a couple or what!"

"You know, the subject never really came up." Draco said as he twisted to see Hermione's face. "Hermione, will you grant me the privilege of declaring myself as your boyfriend?"

"Since we spent the night shagging I guess I would have to say yes." She leaned down and kissed him.

Theo let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! My nerves couldn't take much more!" He said dramatically.

"And what about you!" Hermione shot right back. "Are you two official?"

Theo looked up at Neville nervously. They hadn't really discussed it either.

"We are." Neville said as he leaned down to give Theo a kiss.

Draco and Neville decided to stay for dinner and Hermione made Theo help her with the pasta.

"Are you nervous about Ron?" Hermione asked Neville as they began to eat.

Neville shrugged. "A little, but really, it's not like we'll be shunned away, Hermione. It's all going to work out."

"Are you nervous, love?" Draco asked her, which he then felt ridiculous for asking. Of course she was.

"It's not like we've been on the best of terms, and to be dating someone so quickly after everything that happened."

"Would you rather he knew exactly how long you've been pining after Draco?" Theo retorted.

"Point taken." She frowned.

"Hey." Theo said to her, feeling like an ass for making her sad. "None of that."

"Ignore him, Hermione." Neville said as he rolled his eyes. "It will be fine."

Draco reached over and held her hand. He didn't want her to be sad about this. Really all of their friends would be accepting of this except for Weasel.

"I'll play nice." He said to her. "I promise."

"It's a wonder he comes from the same family as the rest of them." Theo voiced. "I genuinely like George and Bill, and I have quite the soft spot for Ginny."

"I don't think he knows about Daphne either, so this will be quite the shock for him." Hermione said.

"Oh, I can't wait." Theo said with a wicked grin.

"Theodore." Neville warned. "Please don't."

"What?! He's been a prat to me since the day I met him, for no reason other than he thinks I have the hots for Hermione."

Draco cleared his throat. "Not that I'm defending the Weasel, but if one didn't know about you Theo, you two act like a couple all the bloody time."

"Maybe we did?" Hermione said with a scrunched up face.

"Do. I think the word you're looking for is do." Draco tried to have some edge in his voice, but lost it the moment she smiled.

When they had finished Neville took the plates out to the kitchen and Theo promptly followed.

"Have you ever seen him like this?" Hermione whispered to Draco as she leaned in close to him.

"No. You really have no idea what he was like before."

"Before what?"

"Before you." He pulled her from her chair and onto his lap.

"I had nothing to do with him meeting Neville."

Draco snorted. "You're joking right? Hermione, I might have dragged him to that blasted ceremony but he has friends now because of you. Because of your ridiculous stubbornness and demand for acceptance."

"He deserves to be seen as the man he really is, and not what people think him to be."

"And that is one of the million reasons why I love you."

Neville peaked around to watch Hermione with Draco. She seemed so happy.

"Is he a sweet talker?"

Theo turned to look at them when he saw Neville watching them closely.

"No. He's an asshole." He answered bluntly. "But he loves her. I've never seen him this happy. Hell, I've _never_ really seen him truly happy."

"Will he break her heart?" Before Theo could answer Neville started rambling. "I'm happy for her, really. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Whether she knows it or not she's been lost for a while now and if he destroys her he won't live to see the light. He's done things and said things and I'm just worried and stop looking at me like that."

Theo smiled at his boyfriend. "Nev, he will not break her heart. Believe it or not Draco Malfoy is a very loyal man. He may have taken the longest road ever, but now that he's realized what he wants he'd die for her."

He walked up and wrapped his arms around Neville waist. "And I find you quite attractive when you're all worked up like this."

"Well don't get too carried away, because I'm about to leave you."

"I know." Theo's voice dropped to a near whisper.

"Tomorrow night I'll stay with you. Get your gossip out tonight."

"You know me so well."

"I should probably be going." Draco said to her as he saw Theo and Neville come back in.

"I know." She pouted.

"I'll stop in and see you tomorrow." He promised. She stood up and walked him to the floo.

"I love you." She whispered just before he kissed her.

"I love you." He answered back.

"Tell me everything!" Theo said the moment Neville and Draco left.

Hermione smiled at him. "Get the ice cream."

* * *

As Hermione and Theo walked to their department they were smiling like idiots. To anyone else they probably looked ridiculous.

"Well, well." Sami said to them the moment they walked in. "You two look happy."

Theo walked over and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. "I'm sorry I was such an ass last week."

"Mhm. So things are fixed then?"

Theo flashed a grin. "Yes."

"Do we get to know who he is?" Taylor asked as he walked in with a tray of coffee.

"You'll have to wait and see. He might stop by today. If he doesn't I promise to say before we leave."

"Oh, you didn't say he was coming by! I'm sure that Dr-"

"Hello?" That voice and a soft knock on the open door to the research room made Hermione stop. She turned around and was face to face with Ron.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione held his stare for a moment before turning and asking for a minute alone with him. One by one they left the room and Ron shut the door.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said!" His words coming out in a rush. "I was upset, and sad and nothing has turned out like we thought it would. And I need you in my life."

"We can't-"

"I don't want to. Really, I don't. We were better as friends, when we could joke without hurting each other, and laugh without feeling awkward. Well, maybe the awkward was always there... but it was better."

"It was better." She took a few steps towards him.

"I just... want normal again. With you yelling at me, and laughing at me, and me telling you that you read too much, and Sunday's at the Burrow with you and Ginny plotting against us. I want it all back."

"As friends." She said firmly.

"As friends." He agreed.

She ran into his arms, where he hugged her tightly.

"I want all of that, too."

"Yea?"

"Yes." She sniffled. "Umm... hey, Ron?"

She pulled away slightly to see his face. Damn her for ruining the moment but there would never be a good time.

"Ron, I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "Nice try."

"No, really. I am. We've been on friendly, civil terms for a bit and he came to the hospital and we talked and I know you'll only see that idiot kid from school but he's different now and he asked me out yesterday and I said yes." She knew she was rambling on, but she had to say it all at once before he tried to cut her off. When he didn't and just stared at her she got nervous.

"Ronald, say something!" She pleaded.

"I just... so... so you're aren't dating Nott?"

"What? No! I told you that." She huffed.

"But you act like you are. All the time. It's annoying." He pouted.

"I'm only slightly sorry about that." She admitted. "He was there when I needed someone and we've become very good friends. Ron... Theo is gay, and has a very serious boyfriend."

Silence.

"Oh, bloody hell. You're serious, aren't you?" He ran his hand over his face. "Couldn't tell me that?"

"I didn't think it was important. He was my friend and you didn't like him because of that, and you jumped to conclusions despite everything I told you."

"And you're with Malfoy."

"Yes. A lot of our friends already know... that he and I were friends. I just... I didn't want to upset you more or push you so far away I could never get you back."

"He was a nightmare on that mission, Hermione!"

"I know, and trust me he does too. We just needed to admit we wanted to try this. He might come by today, for lunch... if you wanted to... meet him. Officially."

"Harry knows?"

She nodded. "And Ginny. She's apparently been friends with him for a while."

She thought he looked nervous. Like he was trying to be a good friend but was pissed off at the same time.

"Maybe. No promises." He finally said.

"I'll take maybe. Please just don't be upset with me anymore."

"I was never that upset with you, more myself really. You were the better part of me, Hermione."

"I'm still here for you, whenever you need. Think about coming by today?"

"Yea. I'll think about it."

They hugged again and she walked him out. The second she stepped into the library Theo was all over her.

"What did he say? Are you upset? Do I get to hit him yet?!"

"No, Theo. He's fine, we're fine. I told him about Draco and asked him to stop by for lunch today."

"Why must you put me in these awkward situations?" He groaned.

"I think this is just your life now." Sami said to him with a devious smile.

* * *

Hermione and Taylor were working in the library while Sami and Theo took the conference room. They had been trying to find a pattern to the kidnappings, and still trying identify who had taken them. Hermione was staring at the file in her hand, not even reading it, but completely lost in thought. The only lead they had were the six men still at St. Mungo's. If they could just talk to them, try to get even the smallest bit of information. If they remembered anything at all...

"Tay!" She shouted suddenly, making him jump. "We need to go talk to Harry!"

Without another word she yanked on his arm and pulled him out of the library at a run only to collide with Harry in the hallway.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, sorry!" Harry said immediately. He looked over to Taylor, who nearly got knocked to the floor. "You alright?"

"Fine, no idea what's going on though."

"Harry, I think we're on to something!"

"We are?!"

Harry smiled. He knew exactly how Hermione's mind worked. "Oh good. We can talk about it over lunch. Ron said you wanted us to come... is that true?" He whispered.

She checked her watch. She had been lost in thought all morning. "Yes, I did. Draco might come by, I told him about us this morning."

"And you're still on speaking terms?! Hermione this is great!"

She smiled nervously. "They haven't talked yet, let's not get too excited."

The three of them walked into the conference room where Ron and Ginny were already sitting with Sami and Theo.

"Ginny!" Hermione said brightly.

"Hey. Harry suggested I bring take out for everyone. Hope everyone likes Chinese." She began to pull out several containers and placed them in the middle of the table.

They all looked up when there was a subtle knock on the wall.

Draco stood in the doorway and tried to gauge everyone's mood before entering. He certainly wasn't expecting Potter and Weasel to be here, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ginny. That damn redhead seemed to be everywhere lately.

"Draco!" Hermione said brightly as she stood to walk over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I was just about to tell Harry and Ron our breakthrough!" She dragged him over to the empty seat that was by her.

"Don't be fooled, she's the only one that knows what this breakthrough is." Taylor said to him.

"That's usually how it works." Draco said back.

"So what's your idea, Hermione?" Ron asked, choosing to ignore the elephant in the room.

"The only link we have is the six men, right? Well I was thinking about if we could only find a way to get through to them."

"Love, their under the Imperious. We won't be able to get anything out of them." Theo said to her carefully.

"Maybe not directly. What if we tried to extract memories?"

The entire room went quiet.

"Memories?" Harry finally repeated.

"How would you even do that?" Draco questioned. "We don't exactly know what we're looking for."

"Don't you have to give memories willingly?" Sami asked. "Otherwise they become tampered."

Harry nodded, remembering his dealings with Professor Slughorn.

"I thought about that." She said quickly. "We might not need the entire memory, if we could just see a face or hear a single sentence, it might be worth it!"

"The death potion!" Theo said excitedly.

"There's a Death potion?!" Taylor asked wide eyed.

"It was used back in the day. When people were sentenced to death they would use this potion and the subjects warmest, happiest memories would be extracted and put in the potion, making them docile and easy to handle."

"Holy shit." Draco was stunned. "That's true. So, we really don't need to know what exactly we're looking for, just a rough idea!" He looked to Taylor. "The memories were put in the potion and made the subject almost euphoric with happiness at these memories. I doubt they even knew that they were dying."

"Who knows the extraction incantation?" Taylor questioned.

"I do." Draco said to him.

"Really?" Theo was surprised.

"Snape knew it. I have some of his memories."

"So do I." Harry said to him. "But I that doesn't mean I know the incantation."

"He obviously knew things that he'd rather the Dark Lord not see. Sometimes removing memories is almost like obliviation. If you remove it, it's not in your head anymore and that bastard used Legilimency all the time. He showed me how to do it after I took the Mark."

"What did you have to hide?" Ron asked him.

"Things. I don't trust you enough to say more than that." He said softly.

Ron eyed him, clearly trying to decide if he had any ulterior motives. "Fair enough." Ron nodded.

"So you two are really a couple?" He asked.

"Yes. We are." Draco smiled at Hermione, who couldn't help but blush.

Ron looked to Theo. "Are you're really gay?"

"I certainly hope so, or this is going to be awkward."

"Neville!" Ginny said brightly.

"Hey, Gin. I brought dessert." He held up the bag and walked around the table and took the seat next to Theo, giving him a kiss.

Theo looked around the table to see several very shocked faces. He cleared his throat. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom."

Hermione had never seen Theo look so proud.

"You... what?" Harry looked confused and glanced over to Ginny, who looked smug. "You knew." He said to her.

"Of course I did. I knew about all of it. I know everything, Harry. Just accept it."

"You two are... a couple? Dating? Each other?" Ron sputtered.

"Since the Victory Day Ceremony." Neville answered him.

"You?! It was you this whole time?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Sami." Theo warned.

"I hope he knows what the hell he did to you, since we were ones that had to deal with it all while he pretended that there was nothing wrong with hiding you from everyone." She looked right at Neville.

"You better treat him well."

"I will." He said simply. Really what else could he say?

"I'll be in the archives, looking up memory extraction cases." She stood and left the room without a glance to anyone else.

"Don't worry about her, she yells at me _all_ the time." Draco said to Neville.

"She's... intense." Neville said with a chuckle.

"Harry likes her." Hermione said.

"I'm terrified of her. She reminds me of you and Ginny combined into one person."

"You know, I can see that." Ron said to him. "Whenever Hermione was pissy she would run to the library."

"I was never pissy." She huffed, which made Draco snort.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting lunch." Taylor said. "You better have something chocolate in that bag."

Lunch went surprisingly well, Draco and Ron seemed to be on their best behavior.

"Let's run that idea passed the healers at St. Mungo's tomorrow, and if they see no problems with us giving it a go I'm all in. " Harry said to them as he stood to leave.

Ron stood as well and extended his hand to Draco, who hesitated a second before shaking it.

"See you around."

"Right." Draco answered, then Ron, Harry and Ginny all walked out.

"That wasn't as bad as I had anticipated." Neville said to them.

"Ditto." Theo said, still staring at the doorway. "I have no idea why they didn't do that three months ago, but whatever."

* * *

After everyone had left and Taylor and Hermione had locked themselves in the library again, Theo made his way down to the archives.

"Sami?" He called once he was in the warehouse looking room. Rows of boxes seemed to go on forever. It made him shudder. He'd hated working in records, he never understood why she always ran down where so much.

"Over here!" She sounded far away. _Lovely_. A stroll through hordes of dust never hurt anyone.

Sure enough, along the wall in the back of the room, she had a small desk set up with stacks of boxes surrounding it and piles of folders on top.

"What is all this?"

"Hmm?" She looked up and saw his confusion. "Oh, I come down here a lot, so I brought a desk and chair so I wasn't kneeling all the time. I like to research. It calms me."

"Love, why did you do that?" He asked her softly as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Because he hurt you and I was mad, and he should know better damn it."

Theo just chuckled.

"I'm only a little bit sorry."

"I know. I suppose I shouldn't have made it surprise. We are good. Things are so good right now, and I just can't... I don't want you to be upset with him."

"Oh, I'm not. Theo, I'm so happy for you! This is wonderful news!"

"Then why-"

"Because he had to know. He had to know, and now he does and everything is fine."

"I'll never understand you." He said as he shook his head. "I brought you dessert. From Neville."

"See, you understand me just fine." She opened the container of chocolate mousse.

* * *

Hermione and Draco met with Harry, Theo and Ron at St. Mungo's the following day for an appointment with the healers assigned to care for the victims. They had been led to the observation area that was adjoined to their room. It was a large room with a bed for each man with a curtain separating the beds. The window on the wall was enchanted on one side to look like a seascape while allowing them to observe the room from the other side.

"Healer Krane will be right with you." The young woman had said to the group as she closed the door.

"No Sami?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

Theo shook his head. "No, she couldn't find anything in the archives on memory extraction. She and Tay stayed behind but I told her I would try and take notes for her. They had a meeting set up with Daph for this morning."

"She never quits." Draco said with a smile. "I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh."

Draco glared at Harry, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"I've been thinking that we could also try legilimency."

"That's brilliant." Ron said in awe.

"What made you think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it never dawned on me until you mentioned the memory extraction. I think we should try both. If we can get a memory then we all can observe it and hopefully get somewhere with this."

"Who here is a legilimens?" Theo asked.

"I'm not great, but I can do it." Harry answered.

"Same here." Draco nodded. "I was always better at occlumency."

Well then!" Theo said brightly. "Let's pitch both ideas. Should we try the legilimency first to see if anything would be worthwhile?"

"Absolutely." Hermione said instantly. "The more we know ahead of time the better."

The door opened and a man walked in that looked startlingly like Harry's uncle Vernon. She glanced at him and saw him tense.

"Morning. I'm Healer Krane, head of the mind healing division." He walked over and shook each person's hand before he took a seat of his own.

"Healer Krane. American?" Theo asked.

"That's right." He said with a smile. "I've been in England for two years and I still find your accent amusing." He smiled at him. "I imagine you think the same way. So, what can I do for you folks? Quite a bunch you are, if I may be so blunt."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I may not have been here for long but I do know who most of you are."

"Well, then. If we could get down to it." Draco said to him, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, aren't you a fun sucker."

Harry, Ron and Theo burst out in laughter. "Oh, you have no idea." Harry said to him.

Hermione glanced over at Draco and saw his cheeks slightly flushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway." Harry said as he tried to stifle his laughter. "We were hoping to use legilimency on the victims. We realize they are still under the imperious and wanted your thoughts."

"Tricky business. The mind is very complex. I have never done it, but that is an intriguing thought."

"Do you think the visions would be clear?" Draco asked him.

The man seemed to ponder the question. "Depending on the skill of the caster, I couldn't say for sure. Do you have any idea of their skill level?"

"We have a few suspects." Hermione said carefully. "And they are powerful."

"Hmm. And your skills in legilimency?"

Harry shrugged. "Fair."

"We have a backup plan if that falls through." Ron assured him.

"Right, we also had been thinking of memory extraction. Much like the MACUSA used for executions." Theo explained.

"Ahh. Very clever."

Draco grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I say we try both. Will I be able to study this as well? This is fascinating magic. I'd like to see the results."

"After this case I can assure you we will hand over all of our notes on the subject." Harry nodded.

"Excellent! Let's get started Mr. Potter. If you and Mr. Malfoy would follow me, we'll see what we can figure out." He stood to make his way to the door.

"Sir, how did you know?" Harry asked, standing as well.

"Mr. Potter, I may be old, but I am not naive. I know who you are, remember? This way please."

Draco followed Harry and Healer Krane out and into the hallway.

"Give me a moment if you would." He said them. "I think this would be more successful if they were under heavier sedation. We are not completely sure of their magical skills."

"Of course." Harry nodded and leaned against the wall to wait.

"What do you think he knows?" Draco asked him.

"Not sure. Probably just the rubbish that's printed in the prophet. Seems friendly enough. Fun sucker." Harry snorted.

"Hilarious." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

Once they were led into the room Harry took one patient, while Draco took another.

"Ready, Malfoy?"

"Yea. Start slow, I'm not sure what we'll see." Draco took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught of memories that he might see. His nerves were getting the better of him and his own memories from the war began to creep into his mind. Taking another long steadying breath he tried to infiltrate the mind of the man that was lying in front of him.

He trained his eyes on him and slowly began to sift his way through dark fuzzy images. His brows ruffled as he tried make out what he was seeing. Darkness, dim street lights. Everything seemed blurry, like he was looking at something while trying not to cry. He tried to sift a little deeper through the haze. Two figures appeared out of nowhere and Draco saw a flash of red light. It must have been a stunning spell. The next thing he saw was a dark room with dark walls, he couldn't make out much else. A face appeared in a flash and he couldn't make out who it was. He prodded around a few other memories but couldn't find anything.

He released himself from the man's mind and was panting. He hated how legilimency felt, it was damned exhausting. He looked over at Harry was wasn't doing much better.

"Anything?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing substantial. I think we should try the others."

"Right." Draco moved over to the next bed over and pulled up a stool to sit next to the bed. He took a few deep breaths and focused his mind again.

This man's magic must be stronger, Draco thought. These images were much clearer. He sifted through several memories quickly until something caught his eye. Someone. He knew that face. Who was that? He knew he'd seen him before. This time it was just one person that had taken this wizard hostage. He saw the same room as before with the other victim but in better clarity. It looked like dark cell. There aren't too many images of that room though, he must not have been there long, or moved to another location after he was imperioused. Draco still hadn't seen the caster though.

He backed out of the man's mind and slouched forward, holding his head in his hands.

"Do you need a moment?" Healer Krane asked him.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't care for how it makes me feel, it's quite draining."

"I could only imagine."

Draco looked over when he saw Harry panting.

"I don't know how Snape did this all the time."

Draco chuckled. "Were not that great at this, Potter."

"Come on, one more each then were done. Let Hermione do the rest of the work." Harry grumbled.

Draco dragged his chair to the last man. He stretched his neck from side to side and entered his mind. Instantly he was hit with that dark, cell looking room with three figures around him. He wondered if the man had been drugged, since everything was blurry again. Something wasn't right. Draco could feel this man's magic, it was different. He tried to concentrate and figure out exactly who these people are that were in the room hovering over this man. He saw the same familiar man again, and for the life of him he couldn't place him. He also saw another figure that looked familiar, but ordinary at the same time. Both of their faces seemed obscure, he tried to push a little harder but the images weren't getting any clearer.

Draco left this man's mind very confused. This one was different. He looked up to find Harry and Healer Krane watching him. He didn't realize how long he'd been searching this man's mind.

"These two were different. We should try to extract their memories. This victim especially." Draco nodded to the man in front of him.

"That last one on the end as well." Harry said. "Nothing too clear but maybe the others could find something."

"I want to go over their profiles again. It might help."

Harry agreed. "Let's take a minute."

They walked back into the observation room and sat at the table to share what they had seen. Hermione had water for each of them and Ron had thought to grab some chocolate before they left. Hermione was impressed.

Draco pulled a few vials of potion from his bag and drank two himself then handed two to Harry.

"And this is?"

"Poison." Draco said rolling his eyes. "A mix of pepper up, nerve tonic and calming drought. I'd rather not feel like this all day."

"Wouldn't they just cancel each other out?" Harry asked.

"Potter, let's not pretend you know anything about potions." Draco said in a teasing tone. "You would think so, but the ingredients used for each are very similar. I like the effect I get when I mix them."

Harry shrugged and downed both vials, hating to admit he felt much better.

After discussing the visions they had seen Draco went back in with Hermione to extract as many memories as he could. They had filled a dozen vials to being back.

"This was a good idea." Draco said to her.

"I hope so. I hope it works. I want this over with."

"I have a feeling it's just getting started." Draco said nervously. "Let's get out of here."

They had thanked Healer Krane for his time and headed back to the Ministry.

* * *

When they got back Sami and Taylor we're waiting in Harry's office with a pensieve.

"Hey! How did it go?" Sami asked.

"Well!" Hermione said to her. "We got a few memories, and Harry and Draco used legilimency to see if anything was valuable.

"Oh, nice." Taylor said as they walked in.

"Theo? Notes!"

"I didn't really get a chance to take much. They did most of the work. Feel free to take all the notes you want when we enter the memories."

"Fine. So how are we doing this? Tell me what you guys thought before we go in."

I'd like to look at their profiles again. It would make more sense to me if I knew who these people were." Draco said to her.

"Of course." Sami handed him a file with the descriptions of each of the men.

"Alright. So I had Rufus Kent. Age 30, works as as greens keeper in Preston. Then Andrew Taylor. Age 19, intern at St. Mungo's. And last was Wade Adams. Age 25, journalist for Witch Weekly. The last two are the ones we extracted memories from."

He handed the file to Harry. "The only memories I thought would be worth looking into were from Fredrick Rowe. Age 24, owns a fitness center."

"Which one was the seer?" Theo asked.

"Rowe." Taylor answered. "And the metamorphagus is Adams."

"That makes a lot more sense now." Harry said to him. "He must have anticipated his attack. You'll see."

Draco nodded. "And Adams, his magic was different. I couldn't really tell what was going on. I'll share my thoughts after you all view them, but I'd like to see Taylor's again, with just Theo first."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"I just want to see if we draw the same conclusion. It's not like we're hiding anything, you're all going to see it."

"You're hiding something if you don't want us to hear the conversation."

"I'll view it with them. Perk of being Lead Auror. Now shut up all of you." Harry said sternly.

Harry poured in the memory of Andrew Taylor and the three of them submerged themselves into the pensieve.

 _They watched as Taylor walked out of the front entrance of St. Mungo's. He was grabbed before he knew it. There was only one attacker, who subdued him rather quickly. The memory changed to the dark cell. Dark and damp walls with very poor lighting. He kept scanning the room for any sign of detail._

 _"Pay attention here, tell me if you see what I did."_

 _Harry and Theo both watched the memory very closely. Taylor had a perfect view of a single man. Tall and skinny, with a thin sunken face and light brown hair. Draco watched Theo as he watched the man in the memory._

 _"I know him." Harry said to them quietly. "Who is he? That face..."_

 _Draco turned to face him. "What?!"_

 _"He does look familiar. I can't place him." Theo said. "I take it you don't have any idea?" Draco shook his head. "I've seen him before. He has to be one of the Death Eaters. I just can't remember who."_

They were sucked out as the memory faded.

"Go ahead." Harry nodded to the rest of them. Without hesitation they all stood before the pensieve.

"I bet you ten galleons Sami knows him." Theo said to them both.

"Twenty says Hermione knows him." Draco said with a smile.

"Maybe, but Sami knows how to research. And research well. I bet she has all of the Death Eaters categorized by alphabetical order."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm staying out of this one."

They waited in silence until the remaining members of the team had viewed the memory.

"Well?" Harry said to them once they had finished.

"Wait." Sami said quickly, running to her research journal and frantically writing. Once she was done she looked up at them.

"Did any of you recognize Macnair?" Hermione asked. "Was that the problem?"

"Walden Macnair!" The three said at the same time.

"You didn't recognize him?!" Hermione asked in a shocked tone.

"Not really, I knew he was familiar, but I couldn't remember his name." Draco answered. "I remember now. He was at the meeting when Snape told everyone about the plan to move Potter to the safe house just before you turned seventeen."

"You were face to face with him and still didn't recognize him?!" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I had a bit going on at the time." Draco spat. "With that snake eating a teacher and all."

Ron looked uncomfortable, Draco smiled in satisfaction.

"He was there that night at the department of mysteries, too." Hermione added.

"Not to mention he was an executioner for the Ministry." Sami said to her.

"That's it! Buckbeak!" Harry shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, you recognize him from that?! Harry he had a mask that covered half of his face!"

"Well since I was able to look at him twice it must have jarred my memory!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." They both said a little too quickly.

"Shall we move on to Rowe, then?" Theo asked them. "He's the seer."

"Sure." Harry poured in the memory and this time Ron joined them, leaving Hermione, Sami and Taylor to view it after them.

 _They watched as Rowe surveyed his surroundings. It wasn't late at night like it had been with Taylor, so they were all surprised when the man was grabbed from behind by two men and dragged away. Rowe didn't fight back, which Theo found to be odd._

 _"Why wouldn't he fight more, he's being abducted."_

 _"Just watch." Harry said to him, his eyes never leaving the scene._

 _Rowe was looking around everywhere. He wasn't exactly not fighting it, but more trying to spin himself to see who was attacking him._

 _"I think he knew it was going to happen." Theo said to them in awe. "He must've had a vision, but doubted it was going to happen to him."_

 _Harry nodded. "That makes sense. These memories are very clear, but once he gets into the room where they held him captive, it's fuzzy. Like he didn't need to pay attention to it-"_

 _"Because he's seen it before." Draco finished._

 _They kept watching as the memory shifted into that same dark room. There was a man that was tied to a chair and looked like he was in pain._

 _"That's Adams!" Draco said. "They must save been taken close to the same time." They memory faded before anyone could see the attackers._

The others wasted no time diving into the memory.

"He must have been knocked unconscious." Ron said. "Going by how suddenly the memory blacked out."

"Macnair must be one that they're getting to do the dirty work." Draco said to them. "He must be pretty low in the chain of command if they're using him for just his brute strength."

"That one guy, he looked oddly familiar too." Theo pondered.

"I got that as well. He looks so plain, but something was off about him." Draco said.

The rest of the group pulled themselves out of the memory, and once again Sami began to frantically write notes.

"He knew he was going to be attacked." She said.

"I partially agree with you." Draco nodded. "I think he saw a vision of the room and that's why he didn't concentrate on it, but I doubt he thought he was going to be the victim."

"I'll agree with that." Taylor nodded. "The other images where so clear, he was trying to catalog them."

"It felt like he was recalling his own memory, that's why some of the images were blurry. It's was a memory of a memory." Theo was very intrigued by this. "Fascinating!"

"He didn't fight back though." Ron had a confused look on his face. "The man owns a muggle fitness center, he was obviously fit. Why not try to fight back?"

"He must have assumed it was inevitable once he realized what was going on. He had that vision." Hermione suggested.

"Last is Adams." Harry said as he poured the memories in. "Here we go."

 _They were transported to the dark room with the dim lighting again. Now that Draco was paying more attention he could see Rowe in the far corner._

 _"This is interesting." Theo said. "The same memory from two different people."_

 _Adams was sitting in the chair shaking. Everything seemed to be going in and out of focus. The blurry images of the other men in the room were going to be no help at all. From the different prospective it was easy to see that Adams was trying to control his transformations, but was failing. Like they were sporadic. The men in the room seemed to be watching with interest._

They waited for the rest of the team to view the memory before speaking about it.

"Well, that was odd." Taylor said to them once they had fished with the final memory. "Thoughts?"

"I think they gave him a potion. Specifically the one using the blood magic to draw out desirable traits. You could see he was struggling for control."

"He must have shifted in their presence, or maybe when he was attacked." Sami said thoughtfully. "These were meant to be completely random attacks, they just happened to stumble upon a desirable trait."

"Agreed." Nodded Theo.

"It looked like it was hurting him." Ron said to Draco.

"I'm not sure if it's supposed to be painful, I also don't know if they are left with anything. Like if he would still be a metamorphagus. The potion might take it all away once it's extracted."

"Wow." Taylor sat on the couch in Harry's office. "No wonder it's classified as dark magic."

"Let's see if Daphne can come by for a meeting." Sami blurted out.

As Draco's confusion she elaborated. "We've found some runes on a few books we have and she's a runes specialist. Between us, Daphne and Astoria we have the potions more or less worked out. I'm curious about the magic though. They have to be keeping it somewhere, wouldn't you think?"

"True." Theo said, although he seemed apprehensive. He didn't really like where this case was going.

"Well it's not like you can bottle up magic and put it in a potion." Sami said to him.

"That might what they were trying to do here." Hermione offered. "I agree with the meeting with Daph, though. Tay could you please arrange that for us?"

"On it!" He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"Daph?" Ron repeated.

Hermione shrugged. "I like her, we're friends."

"If there's nothing more we'll head back to the research division." Theo said before an argument could happen.

"I hope this information helps." Harry said to him. "I hate feeling two steps behind."

Hermione went over to squeeze his hand. "We'll bring anything we find to you."

Harry and Ron watched them all leave.

"Well." Ron's said with a sigh. "I'll try to find the whereabouts of Macnair. Did you recognize anyone else?"

Harry shook his head. "You?"

"Nah. With a few more looks we might have something. I'm sure Hermione will come back a dozen more times to check them out."

"I should just move the damn thing into their offices." Harry said shaking his head.

* * *

By the end of the day the pensieve sat on one of the long tables in the research room. Hermione as well as Sami had bothered Harry all afternoon asking for another go at the memories.

"Do you think they would have used glamor?" Hermione said as soon as she emerged from the last memory.

"Would they have a reason to? I'm sure they assumed with the random abductions that they wouldn't be recognized." Sami answered.

"Yea." Hermione said a little defeated.

"You thought you would see Lucius." Theo said from the doorway. "I had assumed that's why Draco wanted to view the first memory with me."

"Why did he do that?"

Theo shrugged. "I'm sure he just didn't want to be the only one that would realize that we're after actual Death Eaters. It's not easy for him."

Hermione nodded. "I'm half grateful and half disappointed that we didn't see Lucius."

"Me too." Theo said to her.

"A meeting has been set up here for tomorrow at lunchtime with Daphne Greengrass." Taylor said as he walked in and sat down.

"Thanks, Tay." Hermione smiled at him. "I will ask Draco to be there as well. Let's leave off here for now. I could look at these memories fifty more times and all it would do is make me more frustrated."

They left their notes as they were, heading to the atrium as a group.

"Plans, my darling?" Theo asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing special, dear." Tay answered in a sweet voice.

Sami just rolled her eyes.

"Not tonight." Hermione said to him.

"Good."

* * *

Hermione was busy grabbing clothes while Theo took a shower. She had chosen a simple grey skirt and black short sleeved blouse and her black flats. While she was rummaging through Theo's clothes she had noticed a bow tie. Grabbing slate grey pants and a dress shirt she laid the silver bow tie on top and left the room.

She was sitting at the kitchen like always with coffee and a muffin and glanced up when she heard Theo.

"You can make anything look good." She said with a smile.

"What made you choose the bow tie?"

"I didn't even know you owned one. It suits you, you should wear them more often."

"Keep laying them out for me and I will." He said with a wink.

* * *

Sami, Taylor and Draco were already waiting for them.

"How is it possible that you wake up so early, and are always late?" Draco said to her before giving her a kiss.

"I'm not late, Sami and Tay are just always early." She said in defense.

"Daph is still coming in today?"

"Yes. Sami will take them through the memories, then we'll go from there."

"Hello." Daphne said cheerfully as she entered the conference room.

"Hey, Daph." Draco said with a smile.

"Oh, look at you. Someone got laid." She said bluntly as she sat down.

Theo and Sami burst into laughter, while Taylor just smirked at them.

"Really, Daphne?" Draco said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, shut it. It's about time." Theo said to them both.

"Don't get pissy with me, I didn't say anything." Hermione protested when Draco looked at her.

"So what's up?" Daphne said to the group.

"We were able to extract some memories from the male victims that were abducted." Sami said to her. "We'd like you to look at them, see if there's anything you'd like to add."

"I also had a few questions about the runes you translated." Hermione said to her.

Sami lead Daphne into the research room to show her the memories.

"What could possibly be holding the magic?" Hermione pondered.

"It seems like so long ago since we've discussed it." Theo said to her. "They haven't tried to take any more witches, and those were completely random."

"I still think they were just use for trial and error." Draco said to him. "There's no way they've contained enough magic from them to move on to the blood magic."

"But they've started to extract traits already." Hermione argued.

"They can be bottled for later use once extracted. To actually brew the final potion for the intended to drink it takes lot of magic. Light, dark, potions don't care. Any magic will do."

Theo nodded. "That makes sense... When are we getting tacos again?!"

* * *

Hermione was only slightly disappointed that Daphne didn't recognize any of the other abductors. They had all discussed their thoughts on the memories and Daphne seemed very intrigued about the fact that they used legilimency to obtain them.

"So what are your questions?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"I'm wondering about how they store the magic they've drained."

"Mmm. If I had to guess, I would say that they're using a runic crystal."

"What is that?" Sami asked her.

"It's a crystal that has been infused with magic using certain runes and spells to entrap the desired magic."

"Like the sorcerers stone?" Taylor said in awe.

"Exactly like the sorcerers stone. It contains powerful magic that can only be released with a series of spells, enchantments, rituals, whatever the case."

Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked her.

"It may be impossible to find. The sorcerers stone kept changing hands and then ended up in a Gringott's vault for who knows how long. And then the resurrection stone was hidden in a ring for centuries. It appeared to just be the gem. Voldemort turned the bloody thing into a horcrux."

"He did what?!" Theo said in shock.

"The ring that cursed Dumbledore, it was a horcrux and it contained the stone."

"That idiot turned a hallow into a horcrux?" Draco said in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if he knew it was a hallow. If he did he didn't care, not like he had anyone he wanted to bring back from the dead. He most likely thought it to be the most useless of the deathly hallows." Hermione explained. "It has to be destroyed. We can't solve this case just for this damned crystal to come back and bite us in the ass."

"She's right, we have to find this crystal." Sami agreed.

"It's the key to them pulling this off. I'm sure they either keep with them at all times are it's very close by." Draco said. "It would be impractical to move it anywhere far away or under strict wards. Depending on the potion they might need its magic quickly, therefore giving it easy access."

"Let's just hope that once we find them, we find the stone." Theo said to them.

"Ugh." Hermione grumbled. "Who's going to tell Harry?"

"Not it!" Daphne, Theo and Draco said at the same time.

"Seriously?!" Hermione laughed out.

"You're the Gryffindor... go be brave or something." Theo said, waving his hands to shoo her away.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up and walked out of the room.

She took a deep breath just before she knocked on Harry's office door.

"Come in." Harry said. When he looked up and saw Hermione he smiled. "What's u- what's wrong?"

The familiarity of it all made her smile.

"We've just had a meeting with Daphne about the case."

"Alright. Did she see the memories? Did she recognize anyone?!"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Hermione said, shaking her head. She sat down across from Harry.

"I was wondering what they were doing with the magic they had drained from the first witches. Sami had said that she consulted with Daphne while we were on our last mission due to some runes she had found in a text concerning blood magic."

"Alright."

"Daphne believes that they are harboring the magic in a runic crystal. This crystal would house all of the magic they had drained from their victims, then with certain spells, or rituals they could extract the magic when it is needed to perfect the potion for the blood magic... making this crystal very similar to the sorcerers stone."

Harry just stared at her. "So this crystal... has magic in it. And can be used for dark things."

"Yes, that's what we believe."

"And here I was thinking you we're going to tell me bad news." He said sarcastically. "Seriously, why is it always something?"

"I don't know, Harry. We have to find this crystal. We can't just leave it if we don't find it when these people are apprehended. We can't have a repeat of what happened with the stone."

"I know, I know. It's just annoying." He whined, which made Hermione giggle.

"Draco seems to think that because of its importance they would either have it on them at all times, or keep it very close and easily accessible. Given that it's the key to perfecting the blood potion."

"At least that a plus, I suppose." He admitted.

"I don't like how dark this case is getting, Harry."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, our usual cases are not this intense. I guess since we are dealing with actual die hard Death Eaters what else would you expect though?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This one might seem short compared to the last two, but it's not really. The Burrow deserved its own chapter, so I separated it. Next chapter is insanely fun and adorable. Who's ready for some Blaise and Luna?!**

 **Chapter 27**

I want you to go with me to the Burrow this Sunday."

Draco snorted. "Such a ridiculous name."

"It's time that you met my family. I mean, you know most of them anyway, and I want to introduce you as my boyfriend."

Draco felt very nervous about this. It's not like they were hiding, it wasn't exactly news to anyone, but the thought of being surrounded by Weasley's made him cringe. Well he supposed that wasn't really fair, he liked a few of them, just not all of them.

"Theo went." She added softly.

Draco sighed. "I know, I just... I'm not Theo. I'm not nice, or innocent or like-able."

"I love you. And they will too."

"And what if they don't? Then what?" He challenged.

"Then I don't need them. The people that have stood by me in my life are enough. I will not tolerate anyone that cannot accept you. You are mine and I am yours and if they don't like it too bad. I will not have you degraded into something that you no longer are."

He watched her as she spoke, and he realized that she meant every word. She wouldn't tolerate anything but acceptance of him. Sure, down the road if those that slandered him came around she would forgive them and all would be well, but she was perfectly content with living without those people. She did have friends that accepted their relationship, and that's all she cared about.

"I would be honored to show you off as my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

The way her face lit up was worth anything.

"Thank you, Draco." She kissed him. "Oh, and I told George I would let him know so he could bring Daphne. It might be easier for you two."

"Are you trying to kill them all?! The shock of two Slytherin's will likely cause them to perish the moment we arrive."

Hermione giggled at that. "It won't be that bad, nearly everyone already knows, I just want to make it official. Sunday at four. Dress casual, I'm sure there will be quidditch involved. I do love you in jeans." She smirked.

"Oh yea?" He smiled at her. "I'll be sure to pick my best ones, you know, to show off all of my amazing features."

She just rolled her eyes, but she was certainly looking forward to it.

* * *

The following day when George received Hermione's owl at Shell Cottage he grinned from ear to almost ear.

"I want you to meet my family." George blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yea, they're not all bad." He said with a smile.

"I didn't say that." Daphne said. "What if they don't like me?"

"I like you." George said, grabbing her hand. "That's enough."

"You don't fool me one bit, George Weasley." She smiled at him. "When?"

"This Sunday. Mum's planning a big thing since Charlie is coming home for a few days."

"Okay. I would love to meet them."

"You don't fool me one bit, Daphne Greengrass." He said to her, leaning over to give her a kiss.

* * *

Sunday rolled around faster than Daphne would have liked.

"I'm nervous." She said to George as the apparated to the Burrow.

"You will be just fine. I'll be right here. Hermione and Draco are supposed to be coming."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, right?! Trust me, no one will pay any attention to us." He gave her hand a squeeze and walked in with him.

"The best looking Weasley has arrived!" He announced when he walked into the kitchen.

"Charlie isn't here yet!" Ginny called from the living room. She looked up and saw that he had Daphne with him, and the poor girl looked frightened.

"Daphne!" She said immediately, standing to walk over to her and give her a hug.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Daphne Greengrass." George said.

"Pleasure!" Arthur said coming over to greet her.

"Mr. Weasley, we know each other." She said with a smile.

"Quite right. Molly dear, Daphne works in my department at the Ministry."

Molly's shoulders seem to relax. "Nice to meet you dear." She came over and gave her a smile.

"Mrs. Weasley." She smiled back.

"Come! Everyone's in here!" Ginny said, taking her by the arm.

Once Daphne was gone Molly was all over George. "Greengrass?"

"Yes, Mum. Greengrass."

"They supported him!" She hissed.

"She didn't. Her sister didn't."

Molly let out a deep breath. "Of course. Right."

Just then Draco and Hermione walked in.

"Hi everyone!" Hermione said excitedly. She ran to Ginny and hugged her, then Daphne, then Harry, then every other damn person in the room.

"Potter." Draco said walking up to him.

"Malfoy."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "It's like they think we're idiots." She said to Percy.

He smiled. "It's like they think we're Ron."

"Arthur, Molly." Hermione said as they walked into the room. "I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, Sir." Draco said politely, and extended his hand. Draco was nervous as all hell, this moment was a defining factor in his life. Who would have thought?

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco, please."

Arthur took his hand in a firm grip and shook it. "Draco, welcome. My wife, Molly."

"Ma'am." Draco nodded. "Pleasure to meet you both, officially."

"Welcome." Molly said with a tight smile. "Make yourselves at home, we will be eating shortly." With a nod she went back into the kitchen.

"That went well." Harry said form behind them.

"Come to gloat, Potter?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You'd know it if I did." Harry said with a smirk.

As soon as Charlie got there everyone crowded around him. He wasn't able come home much, and when he was there it was always a big deal. George and Daphne hung back with Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Draco as everyone else greeted him. He eventually made his way into the living room to greet them. "Charlie!" Ginny said hugging him.

"Hey, Gin. Keeping this one in line?" He pointed to George as he shook Harry's hand.

"They all think she's sweet." George said to Daphne. Charlie came over to hug his brother, who he'd heard quite the earful about form his other brother. "Ron tells me you've been up to no good."

"I solemnly swear." He said with a wink. "Charlie, meet my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass."

"Pleasure." She said with a nod and a smile.

"Hope you know what your doing." He said with a wink. He took her hand and kissed it. He turned to Hermione and Draco then. "What have I missed here?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sure you've heard all about it. Charlie Weasley, meet my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

He gave Hermione a hug, then shook Draco's hand. "Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"I've heard a thing or two about my family consorting with Death Eaters." He said to Hermione, he then looked at Draco then Daphne. "Tell me, have either of you ever eaten death?" He pretended to sound shocked.

"You need a lot of salt. Very bland if you ask me." Daphne said without hesitation.

Everyone turned to look at her, then George, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well done." Charlie said to her. "I think we could get in a game of pick up quidditch before dinner."

"Great idea!" George ran up the stairs to grab his broom.

"Bring your broom, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I did."

"Excellent! Ready to lose then?" Harry quipped.

"Oh, you're so on, Harry. Name the stakes."

"Oh I was thinking-"

Arthur and Hermione watched them all walk out into the back yard.

"That was interesting." Arthur said as he watched them leave.

"Isn't it?"

"He treats you well?"

"He does, Arthur. Very well. I am very happy."

He took a deep breath. "That's all I need to know." He smiled. "And Daphne, she makes George happy?"

"Oh she does." She said earnestly. "It's wonderful to watch him with her. She's brought him back."

Arthur just smiled. "That's all I could ask for."

* * *

All of the women except Ginny and Molly sat in the living room while they waited for Molly to announce dinner was ready. It was pointless to try and help her, she had her own way of doing things, and they had all learned to stay out of her way.

"Eet will get easier." Fleur said to Daphne.

"It's not that bad. I know mostly everyone."

"I told Draco the same thing." Hermione said. "He's so nervous. Even now, I'm sure he's fretting over doing something wrong and everyone turning on him all at once."

"Percy seems to like him well enough." Aubrey said to them. "And he doesn't like anyone."

"Percy seems to get along with everyone now." Hermione said.

"Ron surprisingly hasn't said anything to me or George yet."

"He's very protective of George. I'm sure he's watching you." Aubrey said to her.

"It's true, after the war Ron went to help George with the shop before he went into auror training. Family is very important to them both." Said Hermione.

"He still hasn't said much. I try, but I don't want to push."

"He'll come around when he iz ready, Daphnee. He iz so much better when he iz with you."

"Yea?" Daphne couldn't help but smile at Fleur's statement. "I love it when we stay at the cottage, it feels like family. I know he likes it too."

Once dinner was ready, everyone was called back into the house and piled around the long table. Daphne sat at the end of the table in between Hermione and George, and across from Ginny. Charlie sat in the middle next to Ron, and Harry was on the other side of him with Ginny.

"So how did you meet?" Charlie asked George.

"Victory Day Ceremony. Thanks to dear old mum." He flashed his mother a smile. "I had gotten bored of Ron's whining and went to the bar-"

"Where he found me." Daphne said without thinking. George just looked at her. He forgot what it felt like to have someone finish his sentences. He shook his head. She probably didn't even realize she did it. "Where I found her." He continued. "We talked-"

"Then we drank-"

"Then we left." George couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Everyone else at the table seemed to be watching their conversation play out. They all had the same thoughts as George did it seemed. "I took her to shell cottage. We watched the sunset. It was-"

"Wicked." They said at the same time, both wearing a smile. Daphne looked up then and realized that everyone was silent and staring at them.

"What?" She asked.

No one spoke. Just continued to stare, even George.

"Nothing, dear." Molly said with a small smile.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Draco." Arthur said to him, trying fill the silence.

"Well, I'm a potioneer, I consult with the Ministry quite a bit. That's how I met Hermione. Again."

"Going well?"

"I'd like to think so. I like what I do."

"Draco has been very helpful with the case we're currently working on." Hermione added.

"How's the family, dear?" Molly asked with a slight sneer. Draco didn't miss how Hermione glared at the woman.

"My mother's health as been failing over the last year or so, but in mind and spirit she is well. I visit her quite often."

"As do I. Lovely woman." Ginny added. "Draco, remind me to bring more books the next time I visit."

Draco smiled at her thankfully. "She really does love your visits."

"And your father?" Molly persisted.

"Hard to know how someone is when you don't care." Draco asked as he looked her right in the eyes.

Daphne cleared her throat. "Hermione, I've been meaning to being by a few pictures from our... outing."

"Oh!" Fleur said happily. "Do you have them?! I would love to see them!"

"I didn't bring them with me." George said to the table. "Silly, but now we have an excuse to cause some mischief again."

"You are always into mischief, Georgie." Daphne said to him as she kissed his cheek.

Hermione turned to see Draco who was trying very hard to look pleased with the way things were going. She reached under the table and put her hand on his knee. His hand covered her immediately.

"How did the quidditch game go?" She asked him.

"Hermione, you hate quidditch." Harry said to her.

"I do not, I just find it boring when it's all I hear about. Honestly, you and Ron talked about it all the time."

Ron smiled at her. They did talk about it quite a bit back in Hogwarts. "It went well. Malfoy here had a hard time keeping up with me-"

"Are you kidding?!" Draco said, cutting him off. "I was all over that snitch!"

"Didn't catch it though, did you, Mate?" George said to him with a wink.

"No one caught it, we ended the game to come back inside for dinner." Draco reminded him.

"When we're done we'll just have to head back out then, won't we?" Harry said to Draco, who foolishly took the dare.

* * *

After dinner Hermione made a show of giving Draco a good luck kiss before they went back out to play. She began clearing the table with Aubrey, Fleur and Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, why don't you go watch the boys?" Molly insisted.

"Oh no, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'd like to help." She smiled.

"You don't have to-"

"She knows that, Mum." Fleur said gently. "She iz just being helpful."

Molly huffed then went back into the kitchen.

"Well then." Daphne said as she let out a deep breath.

"She'll come around." Hermione said automatically. "She always does."

"The boys seems to be getting along much better." Aubrey said, trying to change it subject.

"Harry, Ron and Draco are forced to spend time together at work. I think that kind of tolerance as a lot to do with it."

"Ron doesn't seem as snarky, lately." Daphne said to her.

"He always comes around, too. They're very much alike." Hermione said to her.

Once they had finished clearing the table Daphne, Hermione and Fleur went out to watch the boys make fools of themselves, while Aubrey prepared dessert.

"Charlie seems nice." Daphne said as she sat down between them.

"He is. Very reserved though. I don't really know that much about him." Hermione said to her.

"He was our best man at our wedding. He and Bill are close. We have visited him in Romania before."

"You have?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes. We were not allowed on the grounds of the dragon reserve, but did get to spend a bit of time with him."

"Are all of them close? The siblings? It was just Stori and I growing up."

"They are. Very protective of each other." Fleur answered. "Of course, some get along better than others."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny said her favorite brother is Bill. Ron's would be George. Percy's favorite I think would be Ginny."

"I thought Ginny and Ron were close?" Daphne asked.

"Oh they are, Bill's just always been her favorite." Fleur said proudly.

* * *

"What do you think they're taking about?" George asked Draco as they flew around looking for the snitch.

Draco looked down at the three women lost in conversation.

"Traitors. They're supposed to be cheering us on." Draco said to him. "I have no idea. Us, most likely."

"Daph and Fleur really seem to be getting on." George said to him.

"Good. She's never had many girlfriends, she always hung around with us idiots. She really likes you."

"Hermione really likes you." George said back.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing." Draco frowned, which just made George roll his eyes.

"If you're worried about mum then you can stop. She always takes the long way around. It will be fine. She did the same thing to Fleur. And Hermione once when she thought she was dating Harry back in the day-"

"What?"

"Oh, there's a story." George smirked. "She seemed to get on with Theo well enough, and hasn't said much about Daph."

"They weren't death eaters." Draco pointed out.

"Well, if we're going by that then I suppose not. Seems to me though that it bothers you more than it bothers anyone else, and that's saying something."

Before Draco could respond George flew away. Draco darted down after him, just in time to watch Ginny grab the snitch.

* * *

After the game was finished, and Ginny was done bragging, they headed back inside for dessert. Aubrey had made the best brownies Draco had ever tasted. He laughed at Percy when Aubrey brought him whipped cream.

"What's so funny?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I have no idea." She said with a smile. She didn't know anyone that had an inside joke with Percy.

Molly collected everyone's plates as people began to mingle about the house, and Aubrey brought Hermione a plate full of brownies to bring to Theo.

"You wanna get out of here?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

A faint smile crossed his face. "Only if you really want to. I'm not having a terrible time."

His word choice made Hermione roll her eyes. "Would it kill you to admit you are enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not sure. If it did, you would feel guilty about it for the rest of your life. Better not chance it."

He laughed when she swatted him on the arm. "Let's go."

Dragging Draco along, she made her way over to Arthur and Molly.

"Thank you for the invite. I had a wonderful time." She said sincerely. She hugged Arthur and Molly, but Draco could tell she was still cross with the woman for trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Anytime, dear!" Molly insisted. She turned to Draco, and her smile changed.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He said politely.

"Of course, my boy!" Arthur slapped him on the shoulder. "Our Hermione here seems quite fond of you." He held an intimidating stare as he spoke. Draco was impressed.

"I hope so, Sir. She means a great deal to me." He said honestly.

"I would hope so." Molly grumbled.

"Well!" Hermione huffed beside him. "We must be going, thank you again."

She nodded to them both then grabbed his hand and left the room, hoping to say her goodbyes and leave.

"Oh, are you leaving?!" Ginny pouted.

"Baby steps, Gin." Hermione said to her as they hugged. "Plus, I would hate to yell at your mother."

"Ahh, her patience wearing thin, is it?" George said from his spot on the couch. "Daphne, my dear. Would you care you leave as well?"

"I can handle it." She turned to face him.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't want you to have to." He said softly. "Please?" He added.

Daphne nodded then. She could tell George didn't want to start an argument with his family either. Or maybe he did, and just didn't want her around to hear the things they really had to say.

"Draco, will you take her home?" George asked.

"Of course." He replied not even thinking twice about it.

They headed off to say their goodbyes while Hermione hugged literally everyone. Again.

"George, are you coming back with us?" Bill called from the dining room.

He turned to look at Daphne. "I'm not sure."

"I can take Daphnee with me." Fleur said. "You boys can stay a while." She kissed Bill goodbye then linked arms with Daphne.

"I'll see you at home, Georgie!" Daphne called before the floo sucked her away.

George stared at the fireplace for a moment, not aware everyone was watching him. He took a deep breath and turned to face everyone.

"Well then! Guess your off the hook. See you around." George hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand, knowing everyone was still watching.

Hermione glanced back to the kitchen to see if they were staring. "Be nice." She whispered to George.

"I'm sure they have some things to say, better you leave now." He said to her.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the kitchen and waved goodbye as they headed for the edge of the wards to disapparate. George watched them leave, then came back into the kitchen where Arthur had a bottle of firewhiskey and several glasses. George took a seat next to Bill, and across from Harry, Ginny and Ron. Arthur sat at the end and Molly was next to him. Charlie came in from outside and sat down next to Bill while Percy took the other side next to Harry.

"Family meeting?" Charlie asked as a glass of firewhiskey was pushed towards him.

"It would appear so." Percy answered. Aubrey had come up to stand behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Harry didn't understand what the hell was going on. "So... were not just having a drink?"

Ginny snorted next to him, and patted his knee. She looked up to her mother. "Out with it already."

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Ginevra." Molly said tersely.

To her credit, she resisted rolling her eyes.

"I never thought I would see the day." Molly said shaking her head. "That a Malfoy and a Greengrass would be in my home."

"They are good people." Harry said to her. "Ginny and I have been on good terms with Draco Malfoy for a long time now, and Daphne has never been a troublemaker. Never."

"I like her." Bill said to the group. "I like Malfoy, too. If it matters.

"He's a complete git." Molly muttered.

"I thought we talked about this. They're not exactly news." Harry said to her.

"It's not like they go around snogging at the Ministry." Percy defended. "I've seen quite a bit of them as well, and they are always professional. Especially Malfoy."

"You don't see anything wrong with her bringing her new boyfriend to meet my family?!" Molly nearly shouted.

"Hermione is family." George said with a level stare.

"You're all okay with her parading him around, trying to slither his way into our family!"

"What has gotten into you?" Ginny demanded.

"Where is this coming from?" Arthur asked her.

"To fall for a Malfoy, of all people. Then to bring him here. Then half of MY family tells me I'm overreacting. To top it off, George is-"

George, who had been smirking at his mother's dramatics, sobered up instantly. "Watch what your next words are."

"I don't get it! What do you all see in them?" She spat. "They were both on the other side! How do none of you see that!"

"Don't you see what she does for him?!" Ron stood in his anger as well. "It's obvious since they've been together that she is exactly what he needs. How can you not see it?!"

"See what?!"

"You don't understand." Harry said. He turned to George then. "Bill and I decided that night at Theo's she was family and I'll be damned if anyone tries to keep her away from you."

George smiled weakly. It felt good to know that he had support in this. It was hard to live a life as an individual, and not as a pair. She made him better, she helps make him whole again.

"They were both on the side that got MY Fred killed!"

Everyone sat in silence.

"But wasn't the one that killed him." Bill said quietly.

"If Fred were here." George started slowly. "He would tell me to tell you to kindly shove off. She takes it all away, and I'm not losing her."

"George-" Molly began.

"No." George held up a hand, cutting her off. "You don't understand. She takes it all away. I can sleep at night because of her. I can smile because of her." He looked around the table.

"Did you know that one of the reasons that Malfoy was holding back was because of people like you? Because he thought you'd never forgive her for being with him, and he knew that she still needed you in her life? Did you know that he handles everything for the Greengrass's? They will never have to lift a finger for the rest of their life because he does it all? Did you know that she's at shell cottage more than she's home because she says it feels like family?"

He paused to look back around the table. "I'm asking you all to accept this. For me. For us. Because even though she's not blood, she might as well be. Hermione is happy with Malfoy. And I am happy with Daphne."

Ron, Molly and Charlie were stunned at George's outburst.

"Well, this has been enlightening." Charlie said to himself.

"He is right." Arthur said proudly. "Hermione is as good as family, and Daphne is a very nice girl. Let's all give this a chance."

* * *

"Do you think they're at each other throats yet?" Draco asked playfully as they landed in his living room.

"I hope not, but Molly did seem like she had a thing or two to say." Hermione sighed.

"I'm just going to give these to Theo." She added holding up the plate. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, we won't be long."

Draco snorted. He certainly didn't believe that. They headed to the floo and left for Theo's.

"Hello?" Hermione called once she stepped into the living room.

"Hermione?!" Theo came around the corner from the dinning room quickly at the sound of her voice.

"Theo." She said brightly. "I have something for you."

He took the plate and his face lit up as he saw at least a dozen brownies on it.

"From Aubrey. We went to the burrow for dinner."

Theo's eyebrows rose. "Come on, tell me how that went."

They walked off together and Draco couldn't help but smile to himself. If was a betting man he'd be rich. Well, richer.

His presence forgotten, he headed towards the dining room.

"Hello, Neville." Draco took the seat across from him.

"Hey." Neville said looking up. "Didn't realize you were here, too." He had papers scattered everywhere.

"Percy's wife made Theo brownies. I think they've forgotten I came with. He didn't even say hi. Rude." Draco said in mock anger.

Neville snorted. "I've been taking up a lot of his time. I'm due to head back to Hogwarts in two weeks. Taking on these apprentices is a lot more work than I thought it would be."

"Well, they're learning from the best."

Neville just stared at him. "Thanks. So, you went to the Burrow today."

Draco let out a deep breath. "It wasn't that bad. Weasel held his tongue, that mother of theirs though..."

"She's just overprotective. You understand."

Draco shrugged. "I guess." He looked up at Neville then. "I don't mean to be harsh, I just don't know."

"Who stayed behind?"

Draco wondered how he knew that. "All of the brothers, Ginny and Harry. Percy's wife?" He couldn't remember if he saw her, or if she left with the girls. "Did Hermione say something?"

"No, I'm sure they did the same thing after Theo came over. _Family meetings_ they call them. They get all of their complaining out, then pretend everything's better, until it is."

"That sounds ridiculous. How does that get anything accomplished?!"

"Well, they say their peace, then they can move on. I've seen it work before."

"Their important to Hermione." Draco said softly.

"They'll get passed it all. She's been in that family since she was eleven."

Draco nodded. He genuinely liked most of them, which was more than he could say years ago. He looked towards the kitchen. "I wonder if she wants to stay here."

Neville followed his gaze. Theo and Hermione had opened a bottle of wine and were laughing as they sat together at the island.

"They seem fine now. Weirdos."

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked as she dressed for bed.

Draco looked over his shoulder at her. "I think I like the green one better."

"What?" Then she looked down at her dark blue night dress. "You know what I meant."

"I don't know what you want me to say. The people I was most worried about certainly showed their dislike for me."

"Arthur was very kind." She argued.

Draco gave her that one. "Yes, he was."

She climbed into bed and waited for him to join her. "Thank you for going, it really means a lot to me."

"I know. It wasn't that bad, love." He laid next to her, pulling her close to him.

"I can think of several other ways to spend my time on a Sunday though." He grinned, tracing his fingertips along the silky fabric of her night dress. The feeling sending shivers of anticipation through him. He settled his hand over her breast, and began playing with her nipple through the thin fabric.

"Are you planning on showing me these other ways?" She breathed, her body arching up to meet his.

He pulled the strap off of her shoulder, effectively allowing him release her breast. He gave her nipple a lick, before doing the same to the other.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why we even wear clothes to bed." Hermione said as she pulled her pajamas off.

Draco removed his boxers and threw them on the floor. "I like the way you think." He smiled down at her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Draco!" Hermione yelled from the patio. She hopped up and ran into the house, nearly colliding with him in his rush to get to her.

"What?! What?!"

"Look what just came by owl!" She handed the letter to him. "They're getting married!" She shouted before Draco could even read it.

His eyes scanned the invitation and grew wider and wider as he read it aloud. "Mr. Blaise Zabini and Miss Luna Lovegood delightfully invite you to their wedding ceremony. To be held on Saturday, August 14th at 8 pm. in Tuscany, Italy. Informal reception to follow." He looked up at Hermione. "Eight pm?"

"Italy!" She was jumping up and down. "Draco that's in two weeks! Oh! There's something on the back!" She snatched it out of his hands and read it. "Miss Lovegood kindly requests that the women wear yellow while Mr. Zabini asks that the men where navy blue. Please join us for the wedding preparations and festivities four days prior."

"Where are you guys?!" They heard Theo call from the living room. Hermione smiled and ran inside. "Did you guys get one?!" She asked as she flung herself into his arms, Neville nearly getting trampled in her rush.

"We did." He smiled and looked up at Draco. "Two weeks? And we have to be there four days prior?"

"Malfoy!" The floo lit up with Harry's face.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running over to the fireplace.

"Hermione? We're coming through!"

Within seconds Harry and Ginny were in Draco's living room, with Ginny jumping up and down in excitement along with Hermione.

"Draco! Is Hermione there?" Daphne asked from the floo.

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" Draco threw his hands up.

* * *

Within an hour Draco's house was overrun with people. Everyone was trying to talk at once through the floo, so Hermione ever so kindly invited them ALL to Draco's cottage for lunch.

"Is everyone bloody here so we can finally get this figured out?!" Draco shouted to Hermione impatiently.

"Just one more!" She stepped away from the group and disaparated.

"Where the hell did she go?" Theo asked no one in particular.

No one seemed to know the answer so they went on talking about the excitement of the wedding. Within minutes Hermione had returned with Ron.

"Hello, Ron." Luna said cheerfully. "Did you receive our invitation?"

"Of course I did. Congratulations, Luna." He said sincerely.

"Okay, let's talk wedding!" Hermione said full of excitement, dragging Ron into the dining room.

They had all piled into the dining room. Hermione had set up a nice lunch spread of small sandwiches, crisps, and fruit. They all began to fill their plates as Draco stood to pour everyone a glass of wine.

"So!" Blaise announced loudly. "Luna and I have decided to get married." He had a wicked grin on his face.

"So we've heard." Theo said sarcastically, but there was only adoration in his voice. He took the empty seat that was between Neville and Ginny.

"Small ceremony and reception by pureblood standards, but what we have decided on so far is perfect." Blaise continued.

"Blah, blah, blah." Daphne said with a wave of her hand, trying to get a glimpse of Luna's hand to check out the ring. "How did you propose?!"

"I haven't." He answered simply.

"I'm sorry... what?" Astoria said very confused.

"I will propose during the ceremony."

"So... if you haven't proposed zen how are you getting married?" Fleur asked.

"Because Blaise and I want to be married." Luna answered.

Draco was shaking his head. He glanced to Theo who looked utterly lost.

"Luna, what have you decided on so far?" Neville asked her.

"It's a small affair, just close friends and some family. We decided not to have a wedding party, since all of the guests are equally important to us."

"Hence the reason for the yellow and blue." Blaise said with a smile. "We would appreciate it greatly if you all could join us early for some of the usual festivities."

"Luna, do you have a dress?! We should go shopping!" Fleur burst out.

All of the girls seemed to light up at this idea.

"Yes! Shopping! All of us!" Ginny squealed.

"That could be fun." Luna said to Blaise.

"Do want you want, flower." He kissed her hand. "Whatever you ladies need is on me." He said to the table. "I want this day to be absolutely perfect for her."

"Okay, okay, moving on!" Harry interrupted the chaotic chatter that broke out. "How can we help? Do you need anything? Who's going to marry you?"

"Well, I don't want a traditional ceremony." Luna said to him.

"Shocker." Ron said with a smile.

"We want the guests to marry us, then Luna's father will perform the formal unity pledge."

"Unity pledge?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"It's been done in my family for generations." Luna answered. "It joins our auras and our magic. It's very beautiful."

"What else do you need?" Draco asked, he wasn't even sure that was a real thing, but knowing Luna it was going to be a show.

"Well." She sighed. "It's very sudden, we haven't had time to plan usual wedding things."

"Such as?" Draco prodded.

"Caterer for one." Blaise answered. "Then there's setting up everything, we want an outdoor wedding."

"Consider the caterer handled!" Hermione said with excitement.

"What? Just like that?" Blaise asked. "By who?"

"By Draco. He's good for it." She shrugged, which had Theo barking out in laughter.

"Where will you be staying?" Daphne asked them, then turned to George. "Where will we be staying?"

"Oh that's covered." Blaise said with a wave of his hand. "We will all be staying at a villa my mother had in Tuscany. It's my favorite of all the properties we have, actually. Might as well be an inn."

"Had?" Theo asked.

"I own it now. Had it signed over to me after I thought she was going to gift it to husband number six."

"It's beautiful." Luna smiled at the group. "You will all love it. There's a separate guest house for Blaise and myself, and the house will be yours."

"We'll be there." George said sincerely.

"Luna, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione jumped off of Draco's lap and hugged her friend.

"Who have you invited?" Draco asked Blaise apprehensively.

"I'd like to speak to you about that." Blaise said as he stood. Draco groaned but followed him straight out to the patio.

"What's that about?" Ginny whispered.

"Blaise would like Narcissa to be there. Their families were close." Luna answered.

Hermione smiled widely. "That's so sweet. I hope she will be able to make the trip. Oh, what about Lucius?" Hermione, Ginny and Harry tensed at the thought.

"I extended the invitation to only Narcissa, and Blaise assures me that he will not attend."

"How can you be sure?" Ginny said nervously.

"Because Blaise would never lie to me."

"He must have something set up. Some kind of wards or protection." Theo said to the group. "There's no way he would say that otherwise."

* * *

"What's this about?" Draco asked as he plopped down into a chair. Blaise took the one next to him.

"My bride has invited a few people that I wanted to advise you of beforehand. First being Weasley."

"Well obviously." Draco rolled his eyes. "I can be civil as long as he is, but if he starts shit first then all bets are off."

"No, no they're not. This is my wedding, Draco. And you will not take the bait even if he offers it."

Draco looked at his friend. It was his wedding, and Luna was a great girl and Draco was trying his best to make up for all the horrible things she had endured while in his presence at the end of the war. True Draco didn't do anything to her, but she was still a prisoner in his home.

"I promise." He said somberly.

"Thank you." Blaise let out a deep breath. "Next... we sent an invitation to your mother."

Draco's head shot up. "You did?"

"Of course I did. She was as good a mother to me as my own, better at times. Who by the way will be unable to grace us with her presence. Husband number seven has a cozy thirty bedroom property in the alps and she just can't cancel their reservations." He said bitterly. "Reservations at his own bloody property! Whatever." He huffed.

Draco decided he would do everything he could to make sure his mother would be there. This was important to him. "She will be overjoyed to attend. Don't worry."

"This invitation does not extend to your father."

"Even if it did he is still on Ministry probation. He can't leave the country for five years. He still has two years left."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know that. Now I won't have to set up a barrier!"

"No one does. Social reputation and all." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyone else?" Draco didn't want to discuss his father anymore than necessary.

"She invited the Minister for Magic."

Draco seemed to choke on air. "You're kidding! Do you think he will come?"

"She seems convinced he will at least make an appearance for the ceremony. Then... I invited Pansy."

Draco let his mouth fall open. "She hasn't spoken to any of us since the end of the war."

"She actually sent me an owl a bit back, said she wanted to make amends. She's met someone and he seems pretty important to her. Wants us to meet him." Blaise shrugged. "So I sent her an invitation with a personal note to also bring her plus one."

"I don't know about this."

"It will be fine, I think she's just nervous to contact you. You were quite the ass towards the end there."

"I had a Dark Lord living in my house!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Blaise glared at him with a stern look.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Draco huffed. "She can be annoying."

Blaise just laughed. "I'm sure that amazing girlfriend of yours will figure it out."

"Who else have you invited? Do I even want to know?"

"Other than who's in that room right now, Pansy and her date, your mother and the Minister."

Draco snorted. "Quite the group."

* * *

Everyone hung around for two more hours discussing wedding plans. The girls had decided to have a shopping date the following Saturday. Blaise offered to fund the entire trip, causing Harry to sigh in relief. Ginny insisted that the boy's should also go, but none of them really fancied some all day shopping trip, so she was able to talk them into two hours in the afternoon to shop for them.

Astoria had gone into full wedding planner mode, quickly writing down notes and ideas for the ceremony, decorations and reception. So far in the time they were all there, they had worked out the colors, set up, the ceremony vows and the itinerary for the wedding day. She promised to stop by Blaise's later this week to discuss what they wanted to do for the four days leading up to the wedding.

As everyone started to leave they all promised to stay in touch for the next two weeks so they could have everything planned out.

"I think you missed your calling." Hermione said to Astoria as she gave her a hug goodbye.

"I haven't much hope for marrying anytime soon, but I really do like to do this."

"Are you not bringing a date? There isn't anyone you fancy enough?"

Astoria's cheeks flushed slightly. "He's not interested. Anyways, I promise to floo you!" Then took off through the floo.

* * *

As Hermione laid in Draco's arms that night she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Blaise and Luna."

"I would have bet all the gold in my vault that was a match I would never see."

She giggled. "How much gold is in your vault?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Which I'm not."

"Why not?!" She huffed.

"Because you, Ginny and Theo will have it spent in a week!"

She gave his nipple a flick.

"Ow!" He laughed out. "Does this have anything to do with my paying for the caterer?"

"Oh! Draco, I have the perfect idea!" She sat up abruptly. "You should have the restaurant at your winery do it!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes! Luna and Blaise would love it! When we were there it was simple, yet very refined. It fits them perfectly. We of course would help as much as we can with the supplies and transporting the things they would need, but I think it's a great idea. I know they're muggles, but we could act normal for a dinner? Couldn't we? Plus, it's like paying yourself really."

"That's very Slytherin of you." He said impressed.

She smiled proudly. "I learn from the best."

"You know." He said as he rolled over and pulled her under him. "I think about that date a lot."

"You do?" She asked softly, her fingers sinking into his hair.

"Mhm." He trailed kisses along her jaw. "You were... you were adorable. It's the only way I can describe it. I loved watching you learn new things, and it made me happy that I could give that to you."

"Oh, Draco." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you." He slowly moved his kisses downward, he planned on showing her exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

The next morning Draco and Hermione sat on the patio eating breakfast. She wore nothing but one of his dress shirts, while he lounged in a t shirt and pajama pants. They sat together on a small outdoor love seat, with her legs draped over his thighs. Hermione picked up a strawberry and sucked on it before taking a bite.

"Tease." Draco said to her.

"I like strawberries." She said in a low, seductive voice.

"Oh, I remember."

A sly grin crossed her face. She leaned over to kiss him.

"So, Blaise talked to me about the guest list last night." Draco said as he moved away from her.

"Oh, yea. I meant to ask you about that." She broke a blueberry muffin in half and handed it to him.

"He invited my mother." He said after he took a bite.

"I know, Luna told us. Draco, she will love it. We have to do everything we can to make sure she's comfortable there."

He smiled at that. "I keep meaning to bring you over to meet her, but I selfishly want you all to myself."

"Is that right?" She said with a smile. "I didn't notice."

"Would you... would you want to?" He looked down at his muffin. "Go to the Manor I mean?" Before she could answer he was rambling on. "I know how hard it would be for you, I hated it there for a long time after... after everything."

"Dra-"

"And I would never force you to go." He rushed out. "If you don't want to then I understand."

"Draco, stop." She put her hand on his arm, making him look up at her.

"I've been there already. I've met your mother."

He sighed. "Hermione, I meant now. Like after all of that. I know you've been there, how the hell could I forget?!"

"Draco!" She was laughing now. "I went right before our last mission! On my lunch break! You were with Daphne."

"...what?"

"I had to know why you didn't want me." She said softly. "I thought that if I went and spoke to her, she would tell me what was holding you back."

"You went and confronted my mother?"

"Yes. I didn't know what else to do. Your father wasn't very pleased, but-"

"He was there?!" He said in shock.

"Yes. Trixie played it off well, but he didn't like it one bit that I was there to visit Narcissa."

He set his muffin down on the tray and pulled her over to sit on his lap. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you."

"Draco, we are fine now. It made us stronger in the end. I love you, and I wasn't going to give up."

"I wanted to be there with you the first time you went back. How was it, were you okay?"

She picked up her own muffin and broke a piece off and fed it to him. "I was fine really. Honestly, I hadn't given it a single thought until Narcissa brought it up. It didn't affect me like I thought it would." She popped the rest of the muffin into her mouth. "Truth be told though." She continued after she finished eating. "I wasn't thinking about me, or the Manor, or what happened there. I was thinking about you, and what I had to do to get you back." She let her fingers run up his chest and around his neck. "I thought I had lost you."

"I was always yours. From the moment you forced your way into my house and demanded to stay the night, I was yours. You are amazing, Hermione." He smiled and kissed her then. Slowly and full of love.

"What about your father?"

"What about him?" He asked bitterly.

"With the wedding?"

"Oh." Draco groaned internally. He forgot they were actually having a conversation. He had several other things he wanted to do on his mind now. "Blaise said that the invitation did not extend to him. I assured him that even if it did, he wouldn't be able to attend."

At her puzzled look he explained further. "He's still on probation. He has two years left and can't leave the country."

"I thought the house arrest only lasted one year?"

"It did. But he also has to serve five years probation. He has meetings with the aurors twice a month and his wand is submitted for checks once a week."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"He has an image to uphold Hermione." He said in a smug voice.

"Do you think he will forbid her to attend?"

"No. Not a chance. There's no way that the Malfoy's would not attend a Zabini wedding. He doesn't have a choice, not this time."

"Well then, that's good news." She smiled.

"Well... there might be more..."

"Oh?"

Draco backed away from her, pushing himself into the arm of the love seat.

"Draco..." she said in warning.

"He invited Pansy." He shut his eyes tightly, fully expecting her to freak out. "She wants to make amends."

When she didn't say anything he squinted his eyes so he could see her reaction.

"Okay." She said slowly.

"I know you hated her, and I didn't even know that they had been corresponding, but she's met someone and wants to introduce him. Blaise said that she's really changed, and she's nervous to contact me. He wants me to owl her."

"You should."

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean it? I know you don't like her."

"I didn't like you, either."

He paused. "Insignificant detail." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Draco, why are you so nervous about this? Isn't it a good thing that she wants to reconnect?"

"Well, for one Theo can't stand her. Two, she's my ex girlfriend and it's going to be awkward, three... I was a prat to her. We never really broke up, I just kind of... ignored her."

"Maybe we should invite her over."

"What? Why? I was just going to send an owl."

"Saying what? Sorry I was a prick, let's be friends now?!" She said sarcastically.

Draco just glared at her. "You sound like Daph."

Hermione just smiled. "Send an owl, and invite her over. We can have dinner, you can explain yourself so you don't feel guilty anymore, because I know you do. We'll see how she reacts to our relationship and if you feel like you can't be friends then at least you tried."

"How are you okay with this?"

"Because if there was even the smallest thing I could have done to have Ron back I would've tried it. I know what it's like to lose friends, and I don't want that for you."

He knew she meant it too. Damn Weasel. "Alright."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Blaise's mother isn't coming. He won't say but I know it hurts him. It really is for the best though. She would want something outrageously over the top and that's just not what their going for."

* * *

After breakfast Hermione forced Draco to send Pansy and owl.

"Let me read it." Hermione snatched it from him before he could protest.

 _Dear Pansy,_ _Blaise has informed me that you have been in correspondence with him, and wish to reconnect with everyone. I must admit this was quite surprising, as we have not spoken in a very long time. I would like the opportunity to explain things I have done, and offer you a formal apology and my renewed friendship. I would be honored if you would please join me and Hermione for dinner before the wedding. Pick a date, and I will make sure to be available. Your friend, Draco_

"It's very nice." Hermione folded it up and handed it back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea? I'm nervous."

"Me too, but this will all work out." She watched him send the letter off then walk back over to her and wrap himself around her.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Well, as much as I don't want to leave you, I really want your mother to be able to come to the wedding."

Draco sighed. "Me too." He kissed her with a smile on his face. "Thank you for understanding. I don't want you to feel neglected."

"It will be worth it. It always is with you. And besides, I haven't spent much time home."

Draco smirked. "You haven't spent any time at home."

"I know, but Theo really needed Neville to stay for a while and I needed you." She gave him a kiss before heading to the the floo.

"You can do this."

"It's comforting that you're so confident in me. Love you."

She smiled at him and headed home.

Hermione flooed home just before lunch time. When she stepped into the living room she heard voices coming from the kitchen, and a smile crept to her face. Walking in slowly she tried to listen to the conversation.

"-wonder why we are always at my place."

"I don't like to go shopping." Theo pouted.

"How does she put up with you?" Neville laughed.

"She loves me. She said so, and she can't take it back!"

Neville snorted. "Be useful and grate the carrots for the salad."

"Baby, I don't know what that means."

"Oh my god, Theo! You're helpless!"

Hermione could hear drawers opening and she was pretty sure a few kisses here and there. She peaked around the corner and caught Neville standing behind Theo guiding his hands as they grated a carrot together.

"Hello." She said casually as she walked in.

"Hermione! Thank God you're here! He's being mean to me." Theo said dramatically.

"I don't know how you do this everyday." Neville said to her.

"I love him." She said with a shrug.

"I told you." Theo sneered, which made Neville laugh. "What are you doing home?"

"Draco needs to work on his potions for his mother. I doubt I'll see him much before the wedding. It's important to him and Blaise that she be there."

"She was a mother to all of us." Theo nodded. "Well that's fine by me, I haven't seen you in forever and I miss you."

"Sick of me already?!" Neville tried to look offended.

"I can stay in the other room so you can stay, Neville."

"Don't be silly, I would never get in the way of you two. Besides, I promised Harry I'd go to dinner with him, Ron, and George tonight."

"Don't have too much fun." Theo said sarcastically.

"He's been better." Hermione smiled.

Neville came from around the counter and put his arm around her. "Truth be told he has no choice now since all of his friends have paired up with Slytherin's."

"How did we let that happen?!" Hermione said with a mix of shock and laughter.

"Because we're awesome?" Theo said as if it as obvious.

* * *

"It's so good to see you happy." Hermione said as she crawled into bed much later that night next to Theo.

He rolled onto his side to face her and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Hermione, I've never been this happy. I can't believe that this is my life now."

"I know, sweetheart." She held his hand tightly. She would always be grateful for the friendship she had with Theo, and even more grateful that their significant others understood it. They needed each other. She couldn't explain it if she wanted to. "I missed you."

"I missed you. It makes me happy to see you happy, too."

"Everything feels right."

"Everything feels right." He repeated. He kissed her nose and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"Draco said that Blaise invited Pansy to the wedding."

His eyebrows rose but he didn't open his eyes. "Did he now?"

"Yea, why don't you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her. I was just never close to her, I grew up with Daph and Stori. I wasn't good at making friends."

"Draco thinks you hate her."

Theo snorted. "I don't. She was funny, like Daphne kind of funny. Sarcastic and witty, she didn't take any shit, which I admired. She was always really good with the baby snakes. Protective of them. That's what we called the first years. But... then she abandoned him."

"What do you mean? Draco says they never really ended things properly. That he just ignored her."

"Of course he would think that."

"Tell me." She said softly.

"It's stupid, looking back really." He opened his eyes to look at Hermione. She waited patiently for him to continue. He would always cherish these moments he had with her. When they could be themselves, and neither one would judge the other for the things they did or said. He had no idea what he did to deserve a friend like her.

"She was prissy, not to say he wasn't. They both had that sense of entitlement, and I guess that's what drew them together at first. We all could see that she just wasn't right for him, but back then you couldn't tell him anything. Still can't." He smiled.

"After Draco went with me that first time to visit my mum I became quite protective of him. He was my best friend. And her and I were friends, at least I would've called us friends."

He took a deep breath. "Then all of that shit went down. I was worried about him, about what he was doing. That summer between fifth and sixth year was different. She's a _sacred twenty-eight_ but her family never really did the Death Eater scene like ours did. Draco was spiraling out of control and I couldn't stop it. Pansy was all over him and at first I thought it would help because that meant he wouldn't be alone. But he was. He was so alone. It pissed me off that she didn't see that. He pushed us away and she just let him, didn't fight for him, in fact she had the nerve to get upset about the lack of attention she was getting. He was in so deep and I couldn't pull him out and she didn't even bother to try! When he took the Dark Mark he flaunted it at first. She was blinded by it... it was a turn on for her, it disgusted me. She had no idea what it meant."

Theo had to pause to calm himself. "That thing was a death sentence. He became so closed off, not just to her but to everyone. It doesn't surprise me he thinks that he's the one that abandoned her, that he ignored her until she decided they weren't together anymore. She should have been there, should have fought more for him."

He met Hermione's eyes again. "Although, knowing what I know now there was nothing she could have done. Just like the rest of us. He was trying to save his mother. He was trying to save himself. I just wanted her to show more support, and not play the victim."

"Theo, you are an amazingly wonderful man." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Draco is lucky to have you as his best friend."

"Damn right he is." He smiled.

"He's invited her to dinner. So they can get some closure on what happened. You're welcome to come."

"I don't know, if Draco thinks I hated her she could only think the same."

"All the more reason to come. She's got a boyfriend and says she's really changed a lot because of him."

"For Blaise and Luna I will come to this dinner. By myself though. I refuse to subject Neville to anything he doesn't deserve. She might have a different definition of change than I do."

"Fair enough."

They settled back into comfortable silence, sleep nearly taking Hermione over.

"Do you know who this ungrateful bloke is that Astoria is in love with?" Theo asked randomly.

"No idea. She's talked about him a few times though. But only to say things like he's an ass and not interested, and nothing will ever come of it."

"I don't like it. She's too good to be hung up on a man like that."

"I was hung up on a man like that." She said playfully. "I told her not to give up."

"Of course you did. Gryffindors."

"Good night, Theo." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Good night, beautiful." He linked one of his legs with hers and they both fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I'm going out of state for a few days for a wedding, and won't be posting for the next four days. I'm sorry!**

 **Chapter 29**

The next morning Theo and Hermione were arguing about breakfast when Draco flooed over.

"Why can't you just use syrup like normal people?!"

"Because I like frosting. They're pan-CAKES, Hermione. Clearly, frosting is necessary." Theo argued.

"Theo, that looks so gross."

"Hey! Don't judge me." Theo pouted.

Draco could hear Hermione's giggles as he walked further. "Save some for me?"

Hermione spun around in her chair. "Draco!"

The way her face lit up when she saw him was something he would never tire of. He held his arms out and welcomed her as she came over to hug him.

"How are you?" She asked as she nuzzled into him.

"I'm tired. And aggravated. I don't know what to try because I've already tried everything."

"Come, have breakfast with us." She tugged his hand and guided her into a chair next to her. She filled up his plate with pancakes and bacon.

"I got a response back from Pansy." He said as he pulled out the still sealed letter.

"You haven't read it?" Theo said surprised.

"No. You want to?"

Theo just looked at it.

"Oh, give it here." Hermione said as she snatched it out of Draco's hands. " _Dear Draco_." She read aloud. " _I would very much like to join you both for dinner. I feel there are things that need to be said. I will be coming alone, my boyfriend has a hard time getting time off of work and we both want to be at the wedding. How's tomorrow night? 6pm? Please let me know if that will work, or if it's too soon. Looking forward to seeing you. Pansy_."

Hermione folded the letter back up. "That was very pleasant."

"Tomorrow?!" Draco croaked out.

"Draco, the wedding is two weeks away, you knew it would be soon."

"Hermione suggested I come." Theo said as he sliced off a piece of pancake loaded with frosting.

"What for?"

Theo shrugged. "Clearing the air and all that. You think she would mind?"

"Probably. It's Pansy. She minds everything, and you can't stand her."

"That's not entirely true." Theo looked up at Draco and saw the confusion. He sighed. "She should have been there for you. I liked her, before sixth year. After that not so much, but I don't hate her... and I want to tell her that."

Hermione wrote a response back to Pansy saying tomorrow was prefect, and that Theo would also be there. She sent the owl off before either of them could change their mind.

* * *

"This was a terrible idea! Why do I let you talk me into these horrid things!" Theo was pacing the bedroom, while Hermione picked out a change of clothes for herself.

"Theo, how bad could it be?"

He stopped and stared at her. "It's Pansy..."

"Okay, fair point. But I think this will be good. She seems nice enough now."

She grabbed her new outfit and went to change. She chose a simple wine red sleeveless dress and paired it with her cream heels. She left her hair down that morning and straightened it. Walking out of the bathroom she eyed Theo pouting on the bed.

"I'm going over early, are you coming with me?"

"I guess so." He grumbled. "I'm not changing."

"Good, because I like you in suits." He did look rather dashing. His navy blue pants and matching vest and crisp white shirt brought out his eyes so well.

* * *

"Smells good in here." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pork chops and garlic butter potatoes. Too much?" Draco asked nervously.

"It's just fine." She gave him a kiss. "You look very handsome." His black pants and dress shirt looked so good next to this light complexion.

"You look beautiful." Draco gave her a soft kiss.

"Dessert?!" Theo called impatiently from his spot at the kitchen island.

"Carrot cake." Draco said loudly. He bent down to whisper into Hermione's ear. "Why do we keep him around?" Which made her giggle.

Theo must have been satisfied with this answer, because he moved on. "This is going to be awkward."

"No it won't! You two are being silly." Hermione said to them both. "She is probably just as nervous, do not make this worse."

Hermione set a bottle of wine at the table and heard the familiar sound of the floo.

"Hello?" A shaky voice called.

Theo and Draco stood frozen.

"Oh for the love of-" Hermione huffed and strode out of the dining room.

"Pansy." She said warmly.

"Hello... Hermione?"

Without hesitation she enveloped Pansy in a hug. She stood rather stiffly, and Hermione didn't know if it was from nerves or because she just didn't like her. "The boys are super nervous and being complete idiots." She whispered.

That seemed to relax her, and she gently hugged back. "I'm so nervous." She said as she pulled away. "I want to apologize-"

"It's alright. Wait until you've talked to them. They are both very different, too."

Hermione grabbed her hand and lead her into the dining room.

"Love your dress."

"Oh, thank you. I made it myself."

Once they entered both men stood up as they walked in.

"Narcissa would be having a fit right about now that you did not greet your guest properly, Draco." Hermione said sternly.

"Pansy." He said nervously as she walked over to the table.

"You can sit next to me." Hermione said right away.

They all took their seats then. Hermione and Pansy on one side, Theo on the other and Draco at the end. They served themselves and the silence seemed to drag on.

"So..." Draco started.

"So." Pansy repeated.

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "What have you been up to, Pansy?"

"Oh, well, I'm a designer." She said shyly.

"Really?!" Hermione sounded excited. "Where are you based out of?"

"Oh, I have studios in London and Paris, and I'm working on another."

"Impressive." Draco said honestly. "How did you come into that?"

"After the... the war I didn't really know what to do with myself. I applied for an internship at a bridal shop in Paris and they seemed to think I had potential. I design all kinds of clothes now."

"Well, you certainly knew how to make your presence known." Theo said with a warm smile. "How have you been, since everything?"

"I'm good now." She said honestly. "It was hard, you understand. My name carried a lot of... bad press. I tried to rebuild myself on my own, thinking it would show that I'm not that bitch everyone remembers. I was a seamstress at first. Boring work if you ask me, I wasn't allowed to deal with the customers. I can be... blunt."

Theo snorted, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"I carried that attitude of superiority with me, and it wasn't really getting me anywhere. At least in Paris no one knew my name, so that helped. I had to change a lot. Once I started my own business it hit me hard."

"You seem very successful now." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm okay. I like fancy things, so I tend to work hard for the simple fact that it gives me what I want, I didn't really care about anything else."

Draco thought how much of a Pansy statement that really was.

"How about you? Blaise says things are pretty different now."

Draco cleared his throat. "You have no idea. Nothing's like how we thought it would be years ago."

Draco told her about his work. How he's head over heels in love with Hermione, how she makes him a better person. How he's become friends with Potter of all people, and how all of his Slytherin friends are now mixed in with those rowdy Gryffindors they could never tolerate.

"And how did you meet Theo?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Oh, we work together. At the Ministry. We run a research division for the aurors."

"You do?" She looked at Theo.

"We do. I love it. It's... liberating to be useful. To be appreciated." Theo said warmly.

"And how have you been Theo?" She asked quietly.

"Well. I live with Hermione. I've met a good guy and I'm happy with my job. Things are good."

Pansy looked a little surprised. "Things have changed."

The rest of the meal was spent on catching up and talking about what they were all doing now. It seemed to lessen the tension in the room a bit, now that they knew more about one another. Draco and Theo still looked awkward, but the hard stuff hadn't been brought up yet. Once dinner was done Hermione not so subtlety excused herself to clean up dinner.

"I can help-" Pansy started but Hermione pushed her back down into her chair.

"You all need to talk. Just get it over with so we can talk about the wedding already. I'm not coming back with dessert until you've all straightened this out." She said sternly.

They all stared at her as she walked out.

"Gryffindors." Pansy muttered once Hermione was out of earshot.

"You have no idea!" Theo hissed. "They're exhausting!"

The three of them shared a laugh and just like that the ice was broken.

"Look Pansy." Draco started. "I was a prick, I'm still one. I screw things up all the time and I tend to have tunnel vision when I'm confronted with something I don't know how to handle. We could have worked, and I'm sorry I didn't put any effort into our relationship."

Pansy just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "You're joking... Draco! I was a self centered bitch back then! I could have helped you but I didn't because I was scared, out of sight out of mind kind of thing."

"There wasn't anything you could have done, my fate was sealed. I didn't want to drag you down with me."

"Draco, let's face it we never would have worked out. It never felt right, you know that."

"If you knew that then why didn't you just say that?" Theo asked.

"Pride? I don't know. You were all so close, it was damned intimidating! You already hated me, what would have happened if I said I wasn't happy with Draco? The same thing that happened anyways I guess."

"Pansy, I never hated you. Things were heavy and we were kids and my moron of a best friend was in serious trouble and I couldn't do anything about it. I took it out on you, and I am very sorry." Theo said sincerely. "For the record, I always liked your blunt attitude. Made things interesting."

* * *

Twenty long annoying minutes later Hermione heard laughter and decided that she could go back into the dining room. She grabbed the cake and fresh forks and walked in.

"What have you been doing, love?" Theo asked, as if he forgot she was here.

"I raided the wine cellar." She said with a smile. "Carrot cake anyone?"

The conversation seemed much more relaxed now, and Hermione was grateful. She was debating calling Ginny and bringing her over here to sort this out if they couldn't do it themselves.

"Pansy!" Hermione shouted, making the other woman jump.

"What the hell?"

"Luna doesn't have a dress!"

Pansy saw where she was going with this. "I don't know Hermione..."

"You don't have to make one, but you should definitely come shopping with us! We're going Saturday, as a group."

"Define _group_."

"Well, Luna and me, then Ginny Weasley, Fleur Wesley, then Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The boys will meet up later. Daphne is dating George, and Ginny of course is w-"

"George..."

"Here we go." Theo sat back with a smile.

"George Weasley. And Harry is dating Ginny, and then there's-"

"You're kidding. A Greengrass and a Weasley?!"

"It works quite well to be honest." Draco said to her. "You'd be surprised."

"Who else?" She asked, clearly interested now.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best one!" Theo said. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Brace yourself." He said with a wink.

"What could be more shocking than Blaise and Lovegood, Draco and Granger, and Daphne with a Weasley?" She smirked.

"My boyfriend is Neville Longbottom."

If Pansy's jaw could have hit the floor it would have. "Neville Longbottom? Hero of seventh year?"

"Mhm."

"Holy shit." She said with a broad smile.

"What about you? Who's your guy?"

"Oh he's amazing." She answered in a dreamy voice. "He just took me for who I am. Really am. He's not at all what you would expect from me. So I guess I'll fit right in!"

* * *

"So you had dinner last night with Pansy Parkinson..." Ginny said in disbelief over lunch the next day. She had stopped in to meet up with Harry and ended up in Hermione's conference room with Harry and Draco there as well.

"Shes different, and the same all at once." Theo said. "I can't really explain it. She wants to be accepted. I think in the end that's all any of us really wanted."

"Who tuned you into a sap?" Ginny said to him as she gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"I'm smitten with romance lately." Theo said with a smile. "Blame him, not me."

"I've invited her to come shopping." Hermione said excitedly.

"Fine." Ginny grumbled.

"It will be fun! She seems a lot like Daphne, and you get along with her well. Just be your usual self, and things will be fine."

After work that day Hermione went directly to Draco's since they had an appointment with the head chef from his restaurant at the winery.

"Draco?" She looked around but the house was silent. She checked the library and the bedroom but found nothing. He wasn't home. As she walked back down the stairs she heard the floo.

"Ginny?"

"Hey! Sorry if I'm late. He didn't give me very much notice."

"Notice for what?" Hermione was very confused.

"Draco sent me an owl about an hour ago asking me to meet you here. To check out the caterer? He won't be able to make it, says he's found something and just can't walk away."

Hermione let out a small sigh. She really wanted to do this with Draco, but she also knew how important it was that Narcissa be there for the wedding. She couldn't possibly be upset with him for this.

"Okay, it's just a short walk. Did you dress up for this?" Hermione eyed Ginny's clothes. She wore a dark green skirt and a caramel colored blouse with three-quarter sleeves.

"He said I have to look presentable. Git." Ginny huffed.

Hermione looked down at her simple mauve colored shirt dress. It had a matching belt that she tied off center around her ribs and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. It ended mid thigh, and wore simple black flats.

"I'm sure you could show up in sweats and Draco will still say you looked amazing. Let's go." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why are we walking?"

"Because it's right next door. Well, down the hill actually. Draco owns that vineyard."

Ginny laughed. "Of course he bloody does!"

* * *

Once they got there Hermione gave her name to the girl at the counter and waited while she made a phone call.

"Miss Granger." A familiar voice called to her.

"Hello Oliver." She said brightly. She turned to Ginny. "Oliver, this is my friend Ginny. We have an appointment with the head chef."

"Pleasure." He gave her knuckles a small kiss. "I've been asked to escort you to the tasting room. Right this way ladies."

He led them to a room off the bar that was small and quiet. It was very nicely decorated with tans, creams, and light blues. There was a heavy table set up along the far wall that already held several dishes of food. The girls took the small love seat that was across from two chairs.

"Chef Christopher will be in shortly." He motioned to the champagne and flutes sitting at the table in front of them. "Care for a glass while you wait?"

They each took the offered glass and thanked him as he walked out of the room.

"This place is nice." Ginny said as she looked around.

"It is. He brought me here on a date. In the beginning. It was amazing."

Just then the door opened and a surprisingly young man walked through with a woman. He was very well dressed in a tailored dark blue pinstripe suit with a bright teal tie. His dark hair and blue eyes were a startling contrast. Hermione guessed he new exactly how attractive he was. He wore a lazy smile that gushed confidence. Hermione thanked the stars that Draco had sent Ginny instead, he would no doubt be overbearing and overprotective.

The woman he was with seemed much more non-complex. She wore a simple fitted grey suit with a white shirt and black heels. Her honey colored hair fell in waves down her back. Hermione liked her very much.

"Chef Liam Christopher." He introduced himself, giving each of them a kiss on the hand. "This amazing woman," he gestured behind him. "Is our event coordinator and my wife, Anna."

Hermione relaxed at that statement. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." She shook the woman's hand warmly.

"Liam will get things set up, and for now I'd like to hear more about your event." The three women sat down as Liam left the room to bring in a few more selections.

"Oliver said your boyfriend is quite possessive, and suggested I be here." Anna said leaning forward.

Hermione and Ginny laughed at that.

"Understatement." Ginny said to her. "He was unable to make it, but you seem to know how to handle... confident men."

Anna smiled broadly. "That I do, Miss Weasley."

"Have you never met him?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't. Oliver seemed to like him well enough though. So I imagine I will too. Now, tell me about this wedding. I understand it's in less than two weeks? That's not a lot of time."

"No, in fact, we were only told about it a few days ago. Draco is more than willing to pay whatever it costs to make this happen."

"Is he?" Ginny said with a devious smile.

"Of course he is. I want it, so therefore he will do it."

Hermione and Ginny did their best to describe the bride and groom. "Luna is very... free spirited." Hermione said. "And Blaise is..."

"Chivalrous?" Ginny offered.

When Anna looked confused Hermione felt the need to elaborate. "They are quite the odd couple. No one would have expected them to hit it off, yet alone be so infatuated with each other. They come from very different backgrounds."

"I see, what do they like? Their interests? Tastes?"

"Blaise seems to like whatever Luna likes. I've never heard him say anything otherwise. And she's a whimsical soul. Very kind and gracious. Loves animals." Hermione said.

Ginny tried to hide her smirk.

"I know Blaise is a protective man. Tries to stay out of the way but is very loyal to the people he loves. Very funny and bright. I know he secretly loves chocolate. He had a... sophisticated upbringing."

"Oh! And Luna loves desserts." Ginny added.

"Ice cream too. We met them at a shop once. Luna doesn't like things that are bitter or sour. During meals at school she always chose rich dishes."

"Excellent." Anna wrote everything down. "The venue?"

"Tuscany, Italy."

Anna snapped up. "What? Italy?"

"Blaise is Italian." Ginny answered. "Tall, dark, and Italian." She breathed.

"Jealous much?" Hermione said playfully.

"Oh shut it." Ginny smacked her arm. "You know my taste leans towards pasty and disheveled. Anyway, yes. Italy."

"We will fly you all there, and bring whatever supplies and set up you need. It's an outdoor wedding, I'm sorry I don't have more information. I believe it's literally in the middle of a field."

"You're joking." Anna said.

"I would expect nothing less from Luna." Ginny said with fondness.

Liam walked in then with a tray of small dishes and put them on the table in the back.

"Are you ladies getting anywhere?"

"This will certainly be a challenge." Anna answered him.

"Love a good fight." He said without looking up.

Anna held her finger up, as if to say _Wait for it_. "The wedding is in two weeks, in Italy, and outdoors in the middle of a field. The bride and groom generally prefer rich dishes and love desserts."

He whipped around with a look of shock and faced his wife. "Well done." He said after he composed himself.

Anna seemed a little smug with the fact that she could shock him. "Let's get to work."

Over the next hour Hermione and Ginny tasted at least twenty different dishes. The menu they had finally decided on was stuffed mushrooms, cranberry and feta stuffed puff pastries, bacon wrapped asparagus, and garlic butter shrimp as appetizers. An entree of filet mignon with a mushroom sauce, steamed broccoli and a purple potato purée. Hermione knew Luna would love that. The desserts were a bit tricky. Since so many guests likes sweets Anna came up with the idea of a dessert table along with a traditional wedding cake. The table would have rich chocolate truffles, fruit parfaits, individual tarts and puddings, and miniature cannoli's with powdered sugar. The wedding cake was to be a champagne cake with strawberry buttercream frosting. They left the design in Liam's hands, saying anything he decided on would be perfect.

As they were wrapping up Hermione had made another appointment to go over costs and equipment needed, also promising more details about the venue.

"That was fun. Makes me want to get married now." Ginny said as they walked back up to the house.

"Why aren't you married yet?" Hermione asked her.

"We want to have the house finished first." Ginny said simply. "I'm not going to be a married woman sharing a flat with my brother."

"Point." Hermione laughed.

Once they got back to the house Hermione fire called Luna, who said they should just come through.

Ginny and Hermione stepped foot into Luna and Neville's house to find her, Neville, Theo and Blaise.

"Well hello, Ladies." Blaise said kindly as he stood. "We were just about to have dinner. Care to join us?"

"Oh no thanks." Hermione held up her hands. "We've just come from a tasting with the caterer for the wedding, and I had a few questions. I can come back later."

"Nonsense. Sit down anyways. We can talk while we eat." Blaise insisted. "Ask away."

"Might not be the best thing to say to Hermione Granger." Theo drawled.

Sure enough Hermione pulled out a notebook and pen.

* * *

Two hours later they were still sitting around the dining room table. Blaise was now getting quite annoyed with Hermione and Astoria, who apparently just had to be here as well since she was more or less their wedding planner.

"Stori! I don't know what else I can say!" Blaise nearly shouted.

"We need details, Blaise! These people are muggles, we have to prepare."

"Who's idea was this, anyway? Muggles. We're going to have to obiliviate them after the fact!"

The room got quiet then. Neville, Ginny and Luna all looked to Hermione to see her reaction.

"Well, that's the reason for all the questions. So it doesn't come to that." She said tightly. "Now-"

"What did I say?" Blaise asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing." She looked up at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hermione-" Neville started.

"I said I'm fine. It's late, I'm just going to go home." She threw her notebook in her bag and headed for the fireplace without a single word to anyone.

"I'll come with you." Theo stood abruptly.

"No. I want to be alone."

He stared at the now empty fireplace. "What just happened?" Theo turned with a surprised look on his face. "She never wants to be alone."

* * *

Hermione flooed to Draco's. It was after nine, and she thought he would have been home by now, but he wasn't. She hadn't seen him in two days. Not wanting to bother him she went to the bedroom and changed her clothes for bed. She glanced at the bed, deciding to stay in the library. She could at least pretend he was home then. Pulling out the couch she made the bed and lit a fire in the fireplace. Once she was snuggled in she let out a deep breath. She over reacted, she knew. Now there would be questions and stares and pity from friends who didn't know the story of her parents.

For the most part she had done really well with keeping them out of her mind. Only on birthdays, or holidays did it really sink in that they were gone. Which was only half a dozen times a year, she could suffer through the rest of it. She didn't even know why she was so upset. Blaise didn't know, he didn't mean anything by it. It's not like the thought didn't cross her mind a time or two if they couldn't pull this off. Just... today it hurt. The tears now rolling down her face soaking her pillow.

She had no idea how long she laid there in a pathetic mess before she heard someone in the hall. The door opened and she didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Theo, please just go away."

"Hermione."

She sat up. "Draco."

He came in and sat beside her on the bed. "Love, what's wrong? What happened?"

"What time is it? How-"

"It's after ten. Theo came to the Manor. He told me I had to find you."

She crawled over to him as he laid down on the bed, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it steadied her.

"I over reacted. It's... it's really not a big deal. I should apologize to Blaise."

"Tell me." He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to relax her enough to talk to him.

"We were talking about the caterer, for the wedding. And Astoria and I were being pushy I guess."

"No." He said, pretending to be surprised.

"And Blaise was getting annoyed with all of the questions and he said that since they were muggles we would have to... to obliviate them. After."

"Alright." He drew out the word slowly. He wasn't understanding.

She sat up then. "Draco, you don't know. Do you?"

"Apparently not?" He was very confused. "What's going on? Tell me, please?"

Hermione let out a deep breath. "After everything that happened during sixth year, and the war getting worse, Harry, Ron and I decided not to return to Hogwarts for our seventh year. And we went out hunting Voldemort's horcruxes."

"I know all this." He said gently.

"I know. But... before I left. I was seventeen and the trace was broken, to protect my parents... I- I obliviated them."

"You what?" Draco was stunned.

She was rambling now. "I wiped their memories of me and had made them believe that it was a life long dream to move to Australia. I sent them away, hoping that it would be enough to keep them safe."

She glanced up at him. He took her hands in his and was rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs.

"After the war, we all decided we needed the break. A year to... just be. Harry waited for Ginny to graduate from Hogwarts, Ron went to help George with the joke shop, and I went straight to the Ministry to see if I could reverse the spell." She sighed.

"I made several trips to Australia. It took a while to even find them. Kingsley sent several people from the Obliviator Headquarters and also a few mind healers and specialists in spell damage. I learned everything I could about magic reversal. None of it worked. It's kind of like dementia... a muggle disease of the mind. They remember small pieces of their life with me, but it fades quickly. It was heartbreaking and frustrating, so I left. They still live there. I check up from time to time."

"Why have you never told me this?"

"I don't really like to talk about it. It's hard, but I do okay. They're safe and that was my intention."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He pulled her closer to him. "The fact that you could perform that spell so well is truly amazing."

"A lot of people have told me that."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know. It's okay." She let out a long, deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Tell me about your day. I've missed you."

"I've missed you." He pulled her up so she was now straddling his lap and he leaned up to kiss her. "I think I'm close. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I know she'll at least be able to travel."

"Draco, that's great news!" Hermione's smile was genuine.

"It is. I'm... cautiously hopeful."

"I'm very excited about this wedding, it will be lovely. Your mother will just adore it. Astoria has done so much. I'd like to visit her, the next time you go over."

"She would love that. Really. Tomorrow evening? We could bring dinner or something."

"It's a date." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.

She could hear the low moan in the back of his throat as she moved her kisses to his jaw, then his neck, working her way down then back up again. "Let me show you how much I've missed you."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello wonderful people :) I'm back! Only 2 chapters until the wedding, then get prepared for the sad and devastating. This one is about Daphne and George. I really wanted to give them some attention. Its relatively short, so I'll post 31 with this as well. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 30**

Later that week, Daphne walked into the Leaky Cauldron after work and smiled when she spotted Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey, guys!" Daphne said as she plopped down at their table.

"You're late." Hermione said to her.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Thank your boyfriend. He's got me translating all kinds of boring books trying to find something for his mother."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sincerely.

"I don't mind, really. He's just moody sometimes."

Ginny let out a snort.

Hermione ignored her. "This wedding has him worried. He really wants her to be there."

"Everyone wants her to be there. He'll make it work, he just needs to step back and give himself a break. You should distract him." Daphne said with a devilish grin.

"Hard to do when I never see him." She wrinkled her nose at how pathetic she sounded.

"Don't you practically live with him?" Ginny said to her.

"He's just been engrossed in finding something to make Narcissa well enough for the wedding, I don't want to be in his way. He did come home when I had my embarrassing little breakdown."

Ginny waved her hand in the air. "That doesn't count. Demand that he come home and shag him senseless already!"

"Is that why Harry looks so relaxed these days?" Daphne quipped.

"I need another drink for this conversation." Hermione grumbled.

They gave their food order to a server that came around to refill their drinks and Hermione realized very quickly that Ginny and Daphne had no shame in discussing their sex lives.

"Come on, Hermione! One little detail? Malfoy was considered the Slytherin Prince back in school." Ginny begged.

"We have to know if he lives up to his reputation." Daphne giggled.

"You both are in serious relationships!"

"You don't even want to brag?!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"You have the Chosen One!" Hermione laughed out.

"Let's just give up. She's being boring." Daphne said to Ginny as their food came.

"I am not boring." Hermione pouted.

"On a more serious level, how are you and George doing?" Ginny asked. "Was coming to the Burrow as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No. I didn't think it would be bad, I just thought it would be awkward. Your mother doesn't seem to like me very much."

"She will come around. She just needs time to see how different things are now." Hermione tried to reassure her.

"George still seems a little distant. I don't know." Daphne was shaking her head. "That's not the right word. He's not distant, he's a wonderful man. But he doesn't ever grieve. Like ever. It's almost like he pretends Fred never existed. Sometimes it gets in the way. That sounds awful."

"No it doesn't. No one can possibly comprehend what he is going through. You help." Ginny insisted.

"You really do." Hermione agreed. "At times it's like the old George is back. You've slowly begun to tear down his walls he put up around him."

"His heart aches. You are fixing it. There's no way he's letting you go. Especially after dinner on Sunday." Ginny said confidently.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny smiled at Daphne. "That's the best part! It's so effortless you don't even know what you're doing!"

"Explain."

"You call him Georgie." Hermione said with a smile.

"So?"

"So no one called him that except Fred. And he lets you!" Hermione said excitedly. "And then you finished his sentences! No one ever did that either!"

"And you're witty, and snarky and quick with come backs and you could just see how proud he was." Ginny finished.

"Even Molly saw. Trust us, there's no way he's letting you go. He might clam up about Fred, but he will open up to you because he trusts you." Hermione said to her as she reached across the table to grab her hand.

"Maybe a gentle shove in that direction wouldn't help." Ginny offered.

"I just want to know him."

"He wants you to know him, too. Don't worry." Ginny put her hand on top of Hermione's and they sat there for a moment.

"I'm so glad I went to that damn ceremony." Daphne said to them, which made all of them laugh.

"I keep waiting for the moment this all goes to Draco's head." Hermione said. "I mean really, we all met because of that ceremony. Theo never would've met Neville had Draco not forced him to go. Which meant that Blaise never would've met Luna because Theo wandered off."

"And I only went to the bar because Draco was gone, Theo kept sulking about if you were okay, and Blaise was bitching about not having enough alcohol."

They ordered another round of drinks after dinner and Daphne put in an order for take out fish and chips for George.

"The shop gets so busy this time of year, with kids getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. August is such a busy month for him."

"Neville too." Ginny said with a nod. "They've both been working so hard to be able to get the time off for the wedding."

"That's so exciting!" Hermione squeaked. "I can't wait to see what it's going to be like."

"Knowing Luna I can only imagine the amount of strange things that are going to happen." Ginny chuckled.

"And knowing Blaise I'm sure that even if he doesn't understand it he will make it happen because he's completely devoted to her." Daphne said warmly.

* * *

"Hey, Daph." George called when she walked into the shop. There were still quite a few shoppers left. "Still pretty busy, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She walked up to him and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "I've just come from the Leaky, I brought you dinner."

"You're amazing." He flashed her a smile. "You can wait in the office if you want, I'll be back as soon as I finish here."

"Don't worry, I brought a book." She smiled and gave his waist a squeeze before heading into the back room to wait in his office. The joke shop was always busy, and George threw himself into the chaos of running the business.

Once she was in his office she sat down behind his desk, taking out a book from Draco and a pad of paper. She was just about to settle in when something caught her eye. A door. Walking over to it she turned the knob and found it unlocked. Her heart was beating very fast, this was the door to their flat she realized. He never talked about Fred. She'd asked several times and yet he never let her in. No. This was a bad idea, and she shut the door. Then peaked out the office door where she still heard several voices. George would be a bit longer. Before she could talk herself out of it she walked to the door, opened it again and climbed the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the front door to their flat and walked inside. It was dark. She noticed a floor lamp and pulled the string, the light flickering between on and off, giving an eerie feel to the room. She wondered how long it had been since George was here. Walking in further she saw the furniture covered with grey heavy drapes of cloth. It was actually a nice space. Nice floors, bright, airy baby blue walls and a decent sized kitchen. The walls still had a few family photos hanging on them, however most of them were laying on the floor, or stacked in a pile she noticed. She walked over to look at the stack of frames. Six picture frames, all having Fred in them.

She sat down on the floor looking at each photo. One of Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup. She smiled at how ridiculously long everyone's hair was. Fred had his arm around George's shoulders. Setting that one down she looked at the next one, from the grand opening of the joke shop. They both looked so proud and happy. The next one must have been their first trip to kings cross, they both looked so young. Next was a Christmas photo, they had on matching scarves. She didn't recognize the place they were in, probably some relative. The next one she picked up was one of Fred, George and Harry. They were showing him the lease to the shop. She didn't know why that would be painful to see, but she didn't know a lot of things. The last one in the pile was by far her favorite. George was sitting on the couch, here in this flat, with Fred behind him with the biggest smile she had ever seen. His hands resting on George's shoulders as he leaned forward for the picture. George was laughing as he turned to look at his brother. The simple, carefree moment brought sadness to her heart. She got up still clutching the picture to look around some more.

Her breath caught when she looked over to the mantle on the fireplace, seeing the mirror that hung above it smashed. Turning, she saw there weren't any mirrors or anything reflective in the entire space. Her eyes landed on a small metal plate with Fred's name on it, and his picture on one end. Carefully picking it up she tried to figure out what it was.

"It's from my mother's clock."

Daphne jumped when she heard George's voice. She whipped around to see him leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, his eyes sternly set on her.

"George, I'm- I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

He didn't say anything, but pushed away from the door and slowly walked into the room to stand next to her, taking the small metal piece.

"She has this clock that lets you know where everyone in the family is. This was his. It fell off... when he died."

"Oh, George." She reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away. She had angered him by coming up here, now instead of being there for him she had broken his trust.

"I'm sorry, we- I can leave." She frowned.

"What have you got there?" He said softly, nodding to the picture she still held in her arms as he placed the name plate back on the mantle.

"Oh." Well, shit. "I was... there were pictures. I was looking at them."

He carefully took it from her and turned it to see which one it was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control the unbelievable amount of emotions that were stirring around in him right now. This one was one of this absolute favorites.

"What were you laughing about?" Daphne asked him quietly.

He looked over to her. "How did you know which one was me? You've never met Fred."

How did she know which one was him? All of these pictures were taken before George lost his ear. She just knew which one was George, she supposed.

"No, but I know you. I looked at all of those picture over there." Pointing to the small stack on the floor. "I could feel which one was you in all of them."

"My mother couldn't tell us apart half the time." He let out a light snort. "Truth be told though, we did make that rather hard to do."

He looked back to the picture. It hurt. So much.

"George, I'm so sorry. We can go. I can go. I don't want to upset you more than I have." She said quietly.

"I'm not upset." Although he didn't look at her, just continued to stare at the photo. "I haven't been up here in a really long time." He finally tore his gaze away from the picture, glancing around the rest of the room. "I miss it here, but... I don't know if I can come back without him."

He went to the couch and threw back the drop cloth and sat down leaning his head against the back of the cushions and closed his eyes. "I tried. After. Sometimes I would just stare at the pictures on the walls for hours. Other times I would go into hysterical fits. I smashed that mirror."

He lifted a hand to point to the fireplace. "I thought it was him." He sucked in a harsh breath, throwing himself forward to cover his face with his hands. "I thought I saw his reflection and for a split second it was like he was here."

Daphne moved to sit next to him, moving the picture to the floor and let him curl up into her. Her arms went around him as he sobbed.

"I miss him so much it hurts." He cried.

"I know. I see it, sometimes. It's okay, George. It's okay to miss him."

"I can't even think of the good times because it just makes me hurt even more. He should be here! He should be able to meet you! He should be able to laugh at the idiocy of the rest of the family at dinner on Sunday's. He should be here for all of it!"

"Yes, he should be."

She tried to soothe him as best she could. She let him cry and sob and scream until it was all out of his system. For now. Now he just looked tired. She glanced at her watch and realized they had been here for an hour. They had shifted on the couch so her feet were tucked her her, with George's head in her lap while she ran his fingers through his hair. He held her other hand in his tightly, squeezing it every once in a while when he needed to feel something real. They were mostly quiet, not really speaking other than Daphne trying to offer comforting words to him.

"I feel... better." He said quietly, breaking the silence. "I'm such a mess, but I feel better."

"I'm glad. Do you... do you want to talk about it? Him? Anything?"

"Yea, yea I do." He rolled over to face her. "Why did you come up here anyway?"

"I have no idea." She said as she let out a breath. "I was curious. You never talk about Fred. I want to know him, he was such a big part of your life. I don't know what I thought I would find, I'm sorry for coming up here without you. I didn't mean to break your trust in me."

"What? You didn't." He sat up. "You always seem to know what I need before I do. I want you to know him, it's just hard for me."

"I know, I don't want to push." She said quickly.

He summoned the stack of pictures she was looking through earlier. "How about we take these home, and I will tell you about them. That's a start? There's a story behind each one."

"I would really like that." She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

Draco knew that Hermione, Ginny and Daphne would be gone for at least and hour or two. On a whim he had contacted Harry and he suggested that they meet at Grimmauld Place.

"This is absolute madness." Draco muttered to himself as he stood on the steps of the Black family home.

"What's madness?"

Harry's voice behind him made him jump.

"For fucks sake, Potter!"

Harry gave an innocent smile. "I couldn't help it. Hermione says you're jumpy when you're nervous. Let's go."

They walked inside and Draco couldn't hide his grimace.

"Nice place."

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy. Ginny told you no ones lived here in years."

"The infamous House of Black." He said to himself as he looked around. "Ginny really wants to live here?"

"I want to live here, and if I let her spend ungodly amounts of money fixing it up she will want to live here too. Hopefully."

"When are you going to ask her already?"

Not bothering to pretend he didn't know what Draco was asking, he headed for the stairs, leaving Draco alone. He came back a moment later with a small black velvet box.

"I don't know how."

Harry handed the box to Draco and he opened it, very surprised at what he saw inside. A single square princess cut diamond set in doubled banded rings of silver. Each band was laid with diamonds and the wedding band was completely encased in rubies. The ruby band fit in between the two bands of the engagement ring and made the huge diamond pop even more.

"You're impressed... it's killing you, isn't it?" Harry laughed.

Draco couldn't help but laugh himself. "It's... it's Ginny." He looked up at him. "When?"

Harry pushed his hands through his tangled hair. "I have no idea. You don't even want to know how long I've had that. She wants this house finished first and then planning the damn thing is going to take forever. There's no way we can get away with what Luna is doing."

"Mmm. No choice there. She's their only daughter."

"Exactly!" Harry was pacing now. Draco had no shame in enjoying his distress.

"Then there's everything that's going on with work. How the bloody hell do you plan your wedding while dealing with all of that?!"

"Potter, has she taught you nothing! She does what she wants. Just do it. The world be damned."

"I can't have that attitude."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "You can't save everyone all the time, Potter. You told me yourself that you hated being the savior, the one that had to take care of it all. There's no way I'd be waiting if I were you."

Harry took the box from him and stared at it. He had it memorized of course, but he stared anyway. Suddenly he closed the box and shoved it in his pocket.

"So what did you need exactly?" He asked Draco.

"I need everything you have on Hermione's parents."

Harry just shook his head. "This is a dangerous road your going down you know that?"

Harry walked upstairs and lead Draco into the study.

"I have to try."

"Do you not think she's tried everything?" Harry walked behind a desk and pulled out several files.

"I know how she feels. I feel the same way with my mother. I still have to try."

"You'll end up disappointed." Harry said sadly. "She hides it well."

"Yea, no kidding. I didn't even know until last night."

Draco took the files and began to thumb through them.

"What happened?"

"She went to Luna's to work on this wedding and apparently she and Stori got carried away-"

"Shocker."

Draco smirked. His thoughts exactly. "And Blaise made the off handed comment about having to obliviate the muggle staff she hired for the reception."

Harry flinched. "Ouch."

"Yea, well no one knew anything about it. She left and said she wanted to be alone which is never the case. So Theo came to the Manor and said I had to find her. She was in my library crying."

"Maybe you could develop something. I don't know, you're smart right?" Harry smiled at him.

Draco made a show of putting his hand over his heart. "That's the closet thing to a compliment you've ever given me. I'm touched."

"You might want to talk to Astoria, too. Maybe the both of you could figure this out."

"Thanks for this." He held up the files.

"Don't let her see them. I can't stand to see her destroyed time and time again because of this. She never has to know if you can't figure it out."

* * *

Draco sat at his desk in the library and went through everything Harry had given him. Pages and pages of notes full of trial and error. He was surprised how organized the notes were. It made Draco realize exactly how close Hermione was to Harry. He had a list of every mind healer, muggle doctor and Ministry worker that they had given this case to. There was also a list of potions they had tried, and several muggles techniques using hypnosis. Each visit was well documented with extensive notes describing every detail of the method they were trying that day. Draco had pulled out a few books and began writing his own notes, along with a few ingredients and potion names he wanted to remember for later. He wasn't sure how far he would take this, but he had to try.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Saturday morning rolled around and Hermione couldn't be more excited. She was genuinely happy for Blaise and Luna and they were going shopping today and everyone seemed to be getting along surprisingly well.

"Draco." Hermione whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm." He didn't open his eyes but he smiled broadly. His arms came around her and pulled her on top of him.

"Good morning." She giggled.

"Good morning, love."

"Today is shopping day!" She squealed with excitement, which made him groan.

"Do I really have to go?" He whined. "I own plenty of blue suits."

"I know you do, but I want you to go anyway. It's important. Now come on, I want you to get up with me and be there to meet Pansy."

"Hermione!"

"Draco!" She mimicked. "You are going to Theo's and you will see her off. Put some effort into this."

She climbed off of him and tugged on his arm. He grumbled the entire time but he did get up.

An hour later they flooed to Theo and Hermione's flat, where they found Neville making breakfast, and Theo watching.

"Have you been kicked out of the kitchen?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course not, I didn't even bother to try and help this time." Theo said to her.

"He's useless." Neville said with a smile. "When is everyone meeting you?"

"About an hour I think."

They ate their breakfast of French toast and fruit at the dining room table. It felt so easy. As Hermione was cleaning up the plates the girls began to floo in one by one. Ginny first, then Luna, followed by Fleur, Daphne, Astoria and last Pansy, who looked a little intimidated if Hermione had to label it.

"Pansy." Draco said warmly as he took her elbow and lead her into the room.

Everyone made their introductions, which felt silly but fresh starts and all.

"I have a surprise, if you're all up to it." She said to the group. When everyone looked pleased she continued on.

"I have a portkey to Paris, I thought Luna could look at my shop there, see if there's anything you guys like, and look around for yourself. Or if not then the one I have in London."

"That's a great idea!" Daphne said to her. "Luna, if anyone knows anything about dresses it's Pansy."

"Blaise insisted we bill him for everything we buy today. He's very nervous." Luna said to them.

"He just wants everything to be perfect for you." Theo said from his chair. "Spend his money, it will make him happy."

"Lead the way, Pansy!" Astoria said.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Ginny said when they had landed in the middle of Pansy's shop. "Pansy, this isn't a shop it's a warehouse!"

Pansy smiled at the praise. "Yea, I've done well for myself." She boasted.

They all looked around in awe trying to take in everything.

"The space is about one hundred and fifty thousand square feet." Pansy said as she lead them on a make shift tour.

"I've closed it up for today so it's just us. This is the showroom where the best selling dresses are. I have multiple sizes and colors for each dress we design, and an attendant it's assigned to each bridal party. We have several designs for the groom and groomsmen as well, muggle and wizard styles. We tend to be an appointment only establishment. Those rooms along the far side are private rooms for each party, with a fitting room in each."

"As I will be your personal attendant today, let me know if you need anything at all. We have a small kitchen here as well for our guests and a number of refreshments to make the experience everything it could possibly be."

"I'm impressed." Hermione said genuinely.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "So, Luna! Do you have any idea what you would like? I have a room prepped already for us." She lead them to the far wall where the private rooms were.

Their room was equipped with several very nice chairs and settees, a small table with chilled champagne and flutes, and a coffee table in front of a love seat that held a few binders full of fabric samples and colors, and a few others with designs. Pansy poured them each a flute, including one for herself.

"So? Any ideas?" Ginny asked.

"I like flowy things." Luna said in her soft voice.

"Okay." Pansy grabbed a book and began flipping through the pages. "Let me see if I can find something for you. Why don't each of you go out and bring back one dress of your choice for her, then come back and we'll see what works. Any color and style to start with."

"Zees iz so exciting!" Fleur said as she grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Each girl ran off and made their selection ten came racing back to their room. Fleur came back with a beautiful grey-blue chiffon floor length dress with a small train. The bottom hem of the dress was surrounded in bright white appliqué and crept all the way up to the thigh. The top of the dress was covered in a sheer fabric with the bust of the dress covered in that same bright white pattern. It had a wide neckline in that same sheer grey fabric.

"Oh, Fleur." Hermione breathed. "That dress is stunning."

"Eet iz!" Fleur smiled. "If Luna does not like it, I will get it in yellow!" She teased.

Ginny came back with a bright white dress that ended mid calf. The underlay of the dress was a bright white silk with side straps at the shoulders and needed mid thigh. It had an overlay of white lace and had three-quarter sleeves.

"Ginny, I'm surprised at your choice." Daphne said in awe.

"What's wrong with it?!"

"Nothing!" She said quickly. "It's gorgeous. Simple. I love it."

Ginny blushed a bit. "It is nice. It seems classic. Hermione was did you pick?"

Hermione's face lit up. She held up a huge dress in a rose gold color with layers of organza for the wide skirt. It had a corset style top with a cinched front with a sweetheart cut. The dress had one shoulder strap in the same sheer organza and left the other shoulder exposed. "I love this one."

"Oh, that color!" Astoria beamed. "Here's mine." She hung her dress up on the hangers provided with the others. It was a soft baby blue in a flowy chiffon with a high waist. The fabric and high-waisted cut made it look like a waterfall. It had scoop neck cut with side shoulders straps and it had a cape for the train.

"Oh, how lovely." Luna said as she went over to touch the dress. "This is nice."

Pansy opened the dressing room door and pulled out a huge dress of her own. "I picked this one for you." It was a bright white satin dress with silver appliqué patterned around the hem and bust. It was strapless with a straight neckline. The back was a corset style with a deep navy blue starting at the top of the corset then flowing down in satin all the ah to the bottom getting wider the farther down it went, creating the train of the dress.

"Oh, that iz gorgeous!" Fleur said.

"I love the back." Pansy said with a smile. "Luna, do you want to try these on first, or go pick one out for yourself?"

"Oh, I would like to try these ones first. They are so beautiful."

Luna tried on each girls dress one by one. Everyone had loved Ginny and Fleur choice. Pansy's didn't make the cut and neither did Hermione's, with Luna saying that they were both beautiful dress, just too full for her. Astoria' dress was also in the running. Ginny had poured more champagne for each of them, and by the time they had went out to make more choices they were all full of giggles.

"Luna, why don't you go out and choose a dress." Hermione aid brightly.

"Go ahead, i'll put these ones back. We'll keep the three you like here for now." Pansy assured her.

"I'll go with you!" Astoria hopped out and followed Luna out of the room.

"I think she's overwhelmed." Pansy said to them.

"Probably. She's never been a real fussy girl." Ginny agreed.

"Just think Ginny, we'll be doing this for you next!" Hermione said with a wide smile.

"Unless Draco beats Harry to it!" Ginny said back.

"There's no way Draco is ready to marry me. He spent two months dancing around the fact that we even liked one another!"

"And look at you now, all adorable and shit." Daphne giggled.

"What about you and George?" Fleur asked. "That man iz devoted to you."

"Maybe." Daphne said with a blush.

"No hints, Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." But she wasn't quick enough to hide her smile.

"You are in deep, aren't you, Pans?" Daphne said to her.

"Well you lot won't get any wedding invitations any time soon but yes, yes I am."

"I think we found it!" Astoria shouted as she burst into the room.

"Let's see it then!" Pansy said with excitement.

* * *

They did not, in fact, find it. Luna tried on a dozen more dresses, with each girl being more critical about why that dress wasn't _the one_.

"Okay, the boys will be here in half an hour. I have one more dress left. If you don't like this one that's okay. We can come back or go somewhere else."

"Alright. I have a good feeling right now. Let's see it." Luna said happily.

Pansy grabbed the last dress on the rack and gave it to Luna who immediately went to the fitting room to put it on.

"I was thinking muggle suits for the boys." Pansy said in a loud voice.

"Yea?" Ginny wondered. "I do love those suites Theo wears."

"Doesn't he look amazing in anything? Damn him." Hermione said in mock annoyance.

"He really does." Daphne said in a dreamy voice.

"Blaise could wear a dress robe, or a cape if he wanted for the ceremony I think." Astoria suggested. "I'm not sure how old fashioned he is about the wedding customs, being a snooty pureblood and all."

Ginny snorted. "He's marrying Luna Lovegood. Words like conservative, old fashioned, and snooty have been thrown out the window."

"Ready?" Luna called out. "I like this one."

"Yes! Yes!" Fleur cried. "Let's see!"

The door opened slowly and everyone went silent. Luna seemed to glow as she walked out and stood on the small stage.

"Oh Luna." Hermione whispered, getting glossy eyed as she stared at her friend.

"Pansy this is it." Astoria breathed. "It's perfect."

Luna gave a spin in the dress for everyone to see. It was a creamy white lace, floor length bohemian style dress. It seemed to hug her every curve but was flowing around her at the same time. The thin spaghetti straps led into a deep v neck cut and the back of the dress was low cut exposing her back and shoulders. It also had a high slit on one side that went to her mid thigh and had a train of about three feet.

"The cut on the front seems quite low."

"Blaise will love that." Pansy winked. However, she took out her wand and made the dress into a scoop neck rather than the deep v necked cut and Luna seemed to relax.

"Luna, you look amazing." Astoria said to her. "This has to be the one. Nothing else would compare to this dress."

"This one." Luna said brightly, making the girls surrounding her squeal with delight.

Just then the door to their private room opened. "What's going on-"

Neville took one look at Luna and was rendered speechless.

Daphne shot up and shut the door quickly, guarding against any of the other men.

"Luna, you look beautiful. Is this it?" He choked out.

"I believe so." She smiled.

"Perfect." He cleared his throat and went to give her a hug. "Sorry we're early, everyone's here. Where do you want us?"

"Away!" Pansy shooed. "Before Blaise comes in here and ruins it all. Go!"

"We'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny said to him with a smile.

"Did anyone else see dresses they liked for themselves?" Pansy asked.

Each girl said which ones they liked and Pansy took notes and sizes for everyone. "Perfect! I'll have these delivered when they're done."

They walked out to meet the boys.

"Did you find a dress, flower?" Blaise asked Luna with a smile as he kissed her hand.

"I did. I quite like it." She answered in her dreamy voice.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny gushed. "Perfect for her!"

"Excellent." He smiled.

"What exactly are you thinking for yourself, Blaise?" Pansy asked as she walked out into the room.

"Do you want dress robes? A muggle suit? Both?" Astoria questioned.

"I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it." He said honestly. "What do you think, love?"

"We like the way Theo dresses." Luna said bluntly.

"Ha! Look at that." Theo said smugly.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "You could do both. Dress robes for the ceremony, then ditch them for the reception?"

"Or just wear a suit." George said. "It doesn't have to be muggle, but this isn't the dress robe type of function. If you wanted my opinion."

"And what if they didn't?" Ron said with a smirk.

George shrugged. "They got it anyway." He smiled back at his brother.

"I've got just the look for you, Blaise." Pansy said with a grin.

* * *

Three hours later everyone's orders were put in and Pansy promised to have them ready before they were set to leave.

"You said this would only take two hours." Draco whined to Hermione and Ginny.

"We lied." Ginny said with a shrug. "But we're done now, so stop your complaining."

"When is the next meeting with the caterer?" Astoria asked them, then regretted bringing it up. "You know what, never mind." She said quickly.

"It's fine. I'm meeting them on Monday. Would you like to come?" Hermione offered her a smile.

"Sure. Okay."

Draco made his way over to Theo and Blaise as the girls started talking about what time to leave the Wednesday before the wedding.

"Did anyone fill you in?" He asked them quietly.

Theo nodded. "Neville and Ginny."

Blaise hung his head. "I feel like such an ass. Luna told me not to bother apologizing because she thinks it will just make it worse."

"She's probably right." Draco said to him. "The next morning she acted like nothing ever happened. She really wants this to work."

"Of course it will work. There's no reason we will have to obliviate anyone." Theo said with confidence.

Theo could see the wheels turning in Draco's mind already. "No."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Just leave it alone." Theo answered sternly.

Draco shook his head. "I can't. I have to try. I already went to Potter and I have studied everything they've tried so far. If I fail she never has to know." He said quickly.

"You better know what you're doing." Blaise said to him.

Draco smirked. Every time he thought he knew exactly what he was doing it turned out to crumble right in front of him. This time, he knew he was playing with fire, and he no idea how to tame it.

Since everyone was already together they had decided to head back to Blaise's to finish the wedding planning.

"Okay, okay! We have to get this decided!" Astoria cried out over everyone. Patience was not in the Greengrass genes Hermione noticed.

"Alright." She huffed. "Now. We'll take portkeys Wednesday morning at nine. Then when we get there..." she trailed off, looking at Blaise.

"Well, I'm sure we don't have to do anything the first day." He said to her. "The house is huge, we could just enjoy it."

Astoria wrote that down. "Then Thursday?"

"Why are we leaving so bloody early in the morning?!" Ron asked her.

"Because!" She huffed, as if that would explain everything.

"Thursday I need to shop for the caterers." Hermione said. "I have a list of things that they wanted, and some of it needs to be fresh."

"Do you need help with that?" Ginny asked.

"I've already arranged for a few rental cars and made their hotel reservations. They will arrive on Friday to check the place out."

"You've done all that?" Draco said to her, clearly impressed.

"You've been busy."

"That's code for _spend some time with your girlfriend_!" Ginny said to him.

Ron snorted. "No, that's code for _Hermione wanted to handle it all anyway, so thanks for staying out of the way_."

Harry barked out a laugh and agreed.

Hermione blushed a little as she swatted both of them. "Astoria, we'll meet Monday after work."

"Perfect!" She jotted that down. "Now. Any plans for bachelor parties?"

Blaise shook his head. "We've been told not to worry about that. The house elves insisted on being allowed to plan something."

"House elves?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they're wonderful." Luna said brightly. "We've explained about the presence of muggles at the wedding, so they wanted to do this for us."

"Nothing formal, I've been assured." Blaise added. "Really just an excuse for them to be able to cook an eight course meal for the mistress they love so much."

"Outside of course." Luna smiled.

"It sounds perfect." Hermione smiled at them.

So that leaves Friday. Which I assume will be mostly set up?" Astoria continued.

Blaise nodded. "We'll have to see how much we can get done with magic before the muggle staff arrives."

"Eet shouldn't take that long." Fleur assured him.

"She's right." George said. "We did Bill and Fleur's wedding that morning."

"That blasted tent." Bill laughed out. "You don't have a tent do you?!"

"Oh no. It's all open." Luna said with a nod.

"I can't wait to see the place!" Ginny said, very excited.

"Potter, how many portkeys can you get?" Draco asked.

"I planned on three. Why?"

"I plan on traveling with my mother."

"Then we'll get our own." Hermione said to him.

"I don't want you to miss out on anything, love."

"Draco, Narcissa is not going to tolerate your fussing! The three of us will take a portkey together and then you will leave the poor woman alone to enjoy herself!"

"She's right." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Narcissa will be happy enough to just be out of the house." Ginny continued. "She wouldn't want you to treat her as though she were sick out in public like that."

"It's not out in public, it's a wedding with close friends. And I wouldn't treat her as if she were-"

"Oh please, Draco!" Daphne burst out. "You're going to hover over her and drive the woman batty!"

Draco just glared at her.

"Harry, get four please." Hermione said, signaling the end of that conversation.

* * *

 **A/N: I had some trouble writing Luna in this one, sorry if she sounds a little bland. And I also apologize for the abrupt ending. I had originally made the day they leave for the wedding and the shopping trip one chapter, but it was ridiculously long!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Wednesday morning came and Hermione was up and ready to go at five am, despite Draco's whining.

"This is so exciting!" She said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Hermione, please, I'm begging you... leave me alone." He tried to pulled the comforter up over his face and roll away from her.

"I want to go!"

"Then go to Theo's and bother him. The portkey doesn't even leave for four more hours."

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll just go where my excitement is welcome. Don't make me come back here and drag you out of bed."

She got up and walked to the door.

"Hey." He called to her. "I love you."

She turned back and gave him her best scowl, which was never very good, and ended up smiling. "I love you."

She stepped out of the floo and was happy to see some lights on.

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Neville. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Luna's getting married." He said with a wide smile. He went to the coffee pot and poured her a cup, then grabbed a few things from the fridge.

"I'm so happy for her, this wedding will just be beautiful. I can't wait to see the place!" She accepted the coffee and took a sip. "Oh my God! Neville this is delicious!"

"Isn't it? It's the perfect coffee."

"The... " she could have smacked herself. Of course the perfect bloody coffee would be what Neville made. "Oh, Neville." She started laughing.

"What?"

"When you and Theo... weren't together, he constantly complained about how no one made the perfect coffee. He had his favorite coffee, but not the perfect coffee. It seemed to really irritate him."

Neville smiled. "It irritated him partly because it was mine, but it also irritates him that he doesn't know how I make it."

"He's doesn't know how to make anything."

"Exactly! It's the only leverage I have. He has to be nice or no coffee." Neville flashed a crooked smile that showed he was proud of his little blackmail attempt.

She giggled at that. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yup. Just waiting to leave. Is there anything you need help with? We've got the time."

"I don't think so. I thought we would have to bring way more stuff for the caterers but Blaise said their getting married by the house. So everything they needed Draco shipped the muggle way."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "He knew how to do that?"

Hermione laughed. "I did it, Draco paid for it. You'd think he would know more about muggle money and things like that. He owns a muggle business. He just lets someone else handle it all and the money just sits in the bank, he doesn't even realize how much he has!"

"Sometimes I forget how much money Theo actually has. His family is from old money. His vaults are centuries old."

"Malfoy's are as well. It's odd, they don't even think twice."

"They've never had to." Neville shrugged, then nodded towards the bedroom. "When should you wake him up?"

"What? Why me?!"

"He won't yell at you." Neville said simply.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Give him another two hours. I still have to wake Draco."

* * *

Hermione decided to recheck Theo's suitcases and went over her lists for the trip, making sure she had everything ready for the wedding. She had put undetectable extensions charms on everyone's luggage earlier in the week. Pansy was beyond thrilled with this idea, since she hadn't decided which dress to bring and wanted to just bring all of them.

"Hermione." Neville called from his spot on the couch. "Everything is packed, nothing is forgotten I swear."

Hermione smiled at the irony in that statement. She was just about to poke fun at him when the fireplace lit up.

"Hey, Stori." Hermione said as she walked over.

"Hey, guys!" She said brightly. "Couldn't sleep. I'm so excited!"

"Neither could we." Neville smiled at her.

"I went to your place thinking you'd be up." She said to Hermione. "Draco told me to go away and that you were here."

"You woke up Draco?!"

"Well, I didn't mean to... okay, maybe I did." She amended. "George, Daph and Ron should be here shortly."

"Ron is up this early?" Neville asked surprised.

"He stayed at our place last night. Ginny wanted to make sure that he was here on time but didn't want to babysit him."

Neville snorted. "How thoughtful of her."

"Well then, I guess I should make some breakfast. " Hermione said to them. "If everyone is coming over this early."

She and Neville began to make French toast when Theo came out of the bedroom. Without a word he walked up to Neville and gave him a kiss and gladly took the offered cup of coffee. He then kissed both Hermione and Astoria on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen island to watch them make breakfast.

"Why are up so early?" Neville asked after Theo took a few sips of coffee.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I tried."

"Well, everyone seems to be feeling the same way, George, Daph and Ron are on their way."

"Joy."

"Theodore." Neville said sternly. "Stop."

To Hermione's surprise, Theo didn't say any other word.

"We actually had a fun night." Astoria said to them. "It might've just been the mood because of the wedding, but it was nice. We played exploding snap."

"We'll have to play that all together sometime. George and Blaise kept it interesting the last time we played." Theo said to her with a smile.

They all heard someone enter through the floo and didn't bother to look up since Astoria said the rest of her household was coming over.

"Morning, Theo. Neville." Draco said as he took a seat next to Theo.

"Draco!" Hermione said with surprise. "What are you doing here?" She walked over to give him a kiss.

"What, we don't get a hello?!" Astoria asked him.

"No. It's your fault I'm awake in the first place." He pouted, which made Astoria roll her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready. We're expecting a few more people." Hermione said to him.

They sat down at the dining room table and began to eat when Daphne, George and Ron came in.

"Good morning!" Hermione called out. "We made breakfast. French toast."

"You all realize we have two more hours before we have to even leave right?" Ron asked them.

"Couldn't sleep." Everyone but Draco said.

"I was sleeping just fine." Draco grumbled.

"Me too. Astoria made me get up." Ron said as he sat down.

"Poor thing." She said to him sarcastically. "Will you stop whining if I get you breakfast?"

"Maybe." Ron said to her.

They finished eating and sat casually at the table, talking about the wedding and trying to picture what Blaise's house looked like. Draco stood up and gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"I'll be back, I have to check on something before we leave. I'll stop home and grab our things."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you." He called as he walked out of the room and towards the floo.

She narrowed her eyes as he left. "He's up to something."

"You sound like Harry, you know that right?" Ron said to her, which made her laugh.

"Well he is! He's been sneaky lately."

"I think that's just Draco." Theo said dismissively.

* * *

At eight-thirty everyone was at Theo's and it felt like chaos. The excitement of the wedding and the happiness flooded the room.

"Okay, so I have four portkeys." Harry began. "We should figure out the groups now."

"Pansy, when is your boyfriend coming?" Daphne asked her.

"Oh, he can't make it until Friday. Don't worry, he's coming though." She smiled.

Hermione took one portkey from Harry and let the rest of them divide up into groups.

"Alright. This will take you directly to the front gates of the property." Blaise said to them all. "I couldn't change the wards without everyone's magical signature present, so we will arrive as a group and I will change them then."

"This is so exciting!" Daphne squealed.

"Everyone get ready, the portkey activates right at nine." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione checked the time and she had fifteen minutes. "I'll head to the Manor now to make sure Narcissa is ready. If Draco comes back someone tell him." She called back as she headed to the floo.

"See you soon!" Theo called to her.

With a smile she was gone.

She stepped into the Manor and headed for Narcissa's room. She saw no sign of Lucius, which she was very thankful for. Although she doubted he could subdue her current mood.

"Narcissa?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

It swung open and she was greeted by her house elf.

"Hello, Trixie."

"Miss Hermione, come!" She squeaked.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa called to her once she entered the room.

"Oh, you look wonderful!" Hermione was shocked that she was standing by her bed and had her suitecase next to her.

"I feel wonderful." She came over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "The best I've felt in a long time."

Her color had returned and she no longer had bags under her eyes. Her smile was bright and full of excitement. Hermione thought she looked beautiful dressed in a cream dress with three-quarter sleeves. It fell just below her knees and her matching shoes completed it all. This woman before her was exactly how Hermione pictured Narcissa Malfoy.

"Do you have everything ready, then? Draco should be here any moment, I have our portkey." She held up the wooden spoon.

"I am ready to go. I have everything that Trixie and I should need right here." She patted her suitcase.

"Perfect!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Where is Draco, my dear?"

"I'm not sure." She answered as she took a seat in a chair across from the bed. "He said he had something to take care of before we left."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "What's he up to?"

"Exactly!" Hermione's outburst made them both laugh.

"What's going on in here?" Draco said as he entered, not even bothering to knock.

"Oh, Draco. How lovey of you to join us." Narcissa said.

"Mhm. Everything ready then?"

"Yes, I have our portkey, it leaves right at nine. It will take us to the front gates of the property, where Blaise can then change the wards."

Draco nodded. "Alright." He gave Hermione a kiss then.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Everything's fine." He said calmly. Hermione wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

* * *

They landed right outside the gates of Blaise's Tuscany home. The huge wrought iron gates were flanked by rows of tall narrow evergreen bushes, effectively blocking the house. The pathway leading to the house went up a hill behind the gates and was also lined with the same evergreens. Blaise looked around quickly to see if everyone had made it, and stopped briefly to look at Narcissa.

"I'm fine, dear." She assured him.

He smiled back at her, then turned to the gate and held up his wand. "The easiest way to do this is to hold your wand to the gate, while mine is touching it as well. It will recognize each of your signatures, and will allow you on the grounds."

Everyone readied their wands and laid the tip of them against the gate like they were told. Hermione felt the wards accept her presence, like she was slowly being enveloped in jello, then the feeling was gone.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Blaise shoved the gate open and they all walked inside.

Hermione guided Narcissa up the walkway, mostly to prevent Draco from hovering over her. The excitement that was in the air made everyone giddy. Once they made it up the small hill and could see the house clearly Hermione let out a gasp, which made Ginny gasp, which made Harry's mouth drop open, and Ron to shout "bloody hell, you own that?!"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Actually, Luna does."

"What?!" Daphne, Astoria and Ginny said at the same time.

He leaned over to kiss her. "Happy wedding gift, my flower."

"How many rooms are in this... mansion?!" George asked.

"Twelve." Luna answered. "You will love it here, it's beautiful."

"Let's go in then!" Ginny said excitedly and grabbed Astoria by the hand, leaving Harry still staring at the house.

The house itself was was cobblestone, and had several archways and huge windows along the front. The entrance was a massive set of heavy double doors in a dark wood. The gardens encircling the entrance were full of lush greens and reds, with potted plants and bushes to fill them. The bright green grass made everything pop with color. The warm stone of the house looked almost caramel in the morning sun.

A cluster of trees were off to the side of the house near and outdoor patio and terrace. Once they were inside Hermione was in shock.

"Oh my God!" She shouted.

She stood in awe and gazed at her surroundings, trying to take it all in. The wood floors were a rich brown color complimented the exposed stone walls. The doors opened up into a massive living room, complete with a fireplace big enough to fit four people in, and had lush tans and cream couches and chairs with dark wood end tables. Fresh flowers and plants were on every table and in every corner. Several wrought iron chandeliers hung from the ceilings that had exposed beams that were stained to match the dark end tables, and the rest was painted in a soft tan color.

The kitchen opened up to the living room and Hermione was drawn to it. Those beautiful floors and ceilings carried through the space and the cream colored granite counters made it look so warm. It also had the same wrought iron chandeliers. The dark cabinets and island made it seem like it belonged with the rest of the house. It would be a chefs dream, she was sure of it. The dining room had a heavy dark wood table and twelve upholstered cream colored chairs. This house was heaven.

"Luna." Hermione breathed as she looked around. "This place is beautiful."

"It is. We can come here for our girls weekends, now." She said brightly. "Come, I want to show you the bedrooms." She grabbed her hand and the rest of the girls followed her.

"Most of them face the back of the house and overlook the fields, but one does face east."

"I want that one!" Hermione said quickly. When the other girls looked at her confused, Ginny spoke up.

"She likes sunrises and all that."

"Each room has a private full bathroom, so-"

"It does?!" Ginny squealed.

"Mhm. Gives more privacy, don't you think?" Luna had a strange smile on her face that made them all laugh.

"Let's pick our rooms, then meet up in a few." Astoria said. "I want to check out the rest of the house, and your guest house!"

"Hermione, your room adjoins to the room next to it. It used to be the master. Blaise thought it would be nice for Narcissa."

"That's really sweet, Luna. Thank you." She hugged her friend then went downstairs to show Draco and Narcissa their rooms.

"Narcissa!" Hermione said brightly. "This way! Draco, get our things, would you?" She looped elbows with the older woman and led her upstairs.

"What am I, their servant?" Draco grumbled.

"Yes, yes you are. Stop hovering, Draco." Theo said to him. "She's fine."

"She looks amazing." Blaise said warmly.

"I'm hopeful she'll stay this way." Draco said with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you, dear. I think he's decided not to leave my side this entire trip."

"He's just concerned, I'll try to talk to him. Your room adjoins to ours, but he doesn't have to know that." Hermione said quietly.

"Smart girl. Oh, this is lovely."

They both looked around at the grand room that was to be Narcissa's. It was decorated in creams and golds, with a king sized four poster bed in that rich dark brown. There was a fireplace and a private balcony as well.

"I'm going to check out ours, before he gets here."

"Of course, I will just have Trixie unpack, and I will join you all later." Hermione nodded and rushed out the door and nearly squealed as she walked in.

The room was huge and dressed in golds and creams as well. The exposed cobblestone and heavy wooden beams only added to the grandness of it. Their private balcony could easily fit a dozen people. The king sized bed looked so inviting with its overstuffed pillows and fluffy comforter. The fireplace took nearly half of the far wall, and the windows were arched to show off the local architecture. The bathroom reminded her of the one from Paris. A soaker tub faced the huge wall of windows overlooking the rolling hills behind the house. The vanity took up and entire wall and the shower was huge.

"Hey, love?" Draco called.

She ran out and flung herself into his arms.

"Well, hello." He laughed out. "Happy?"

"Oh, Draco! This house is wonderful! And I'm so happy to be here with you. I've missed you." She said quietly.

"I've missed you." He said just before kissing her slowly. "I'm sorry I've been away so much."

She shook her head. "Don't be, it was all worth it. It's always worth it with you."

"I love you. So much." Draco couldn't help but squeeze her tighter.

"I love you." She whispered back.

His hands slipped underneath her shirt and slowly made their way up.

"We can't do this now." She breathed.

"But I miss you." He said as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"Tonight. Tonight, you're mine."

"Mmm." He pulled away from her. "Tonight."

"We should head downstairs soon. Astoria wants to check out everything for the wedding."

"We just got here." He whined. When she insisted he gave in, but wasn't happy about it. "Fine, let me just check-"

"Draco, no. You will come with me. Let her be. She will come down when she is ready." Hermione said sternly. "I know you're concerned, but she is fine. Let her enjoy herself."

She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs where mostly everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Hermione! Did you see the sun-room?!" Ginny said with excitement.

"What? No?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Astoria beamed. "It's on the third floor, all glass! You can see everything!"

"I'll have to check out this house later today. Where is everyone staying?"

"Ginny, Harry, Daph and I are down that way." George nodded towards to opposite end of the house.

"I'm on the third floor, with Ron, Bill and Fleur." Astoria said.

"Neville and I are across from you." Theo smiled.

"My boyfriend and I are taking a room on the first floor over there." Pansy pointed to the side of the house no one had claimed.

"Wow, we're pretty spread out. Narcissa is right next to us." She said to them.

"Well, I'm ready to relax!" Theo said to the group.

"I'm ready to talk about the wedding!" Astoria burst out.

"I'm ready to have a drink." Draco said, rubbing his forehead.

"How about we talk about the wedding, poolside while sipping a little something?" Blaise offered.

"Oh, excellent idea!" Daphne beamed. "Let's go get changed." And just like that all the girls ran off to get swimsuits on.

"They know it's nine-thirty in the bloody morning right?" Ron asked.

Theo felt a kinship in that statement. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh, let them do what they want." Neville said to them. "At least we're not being dragged around anywhere, they're all going to cluster together and we can sit and not pay attention."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Theo winked at him.

* * *

After everyone had unpacked and changed, one of Blaise's house elves by the name of Piper brought out a tray of assorted fruits, peach bellinis, sangrias, and frozen Irish coffees. Hermione was once again in shock at the view before her. A huge in-ground pool and hot tub big enough to fit all of them plus more were on the far side of the patio. The wooden terrace above was dripping with bright green vines and flowers, effectively blocking mot of the sun. The lounge chairs and seating looked so comfortable she could probably fall asleep in them. There was a fire pit in the center between the sitting area and the pool, as well as an outdoor kitchen.

Hermione chose a lounge in the sun and shed her beach shall to reveal her bikini. The girls naturally sat together, accepting their drinks and talking wedding immediately.

"This way, gentlemen." Blaise led them to the far side of the patio, and pushed back a few wooden walls that seemed to fold into themselves and neatly tucked them away in a small slit in the wall, revealing two billiard tables.

"Sweet." Ron said in satisfaction.

They each accepted a drink from Piper, and paired up to play a few games while the girls forget they had even brought their boyfriends.

* * *

They had all just sat down to dinner, relaxing and enjoying each others company when a burst of blue light came into the room.

"What is that?" Draco said as he looked up.

The puff of blue light then transformed into a translucent animal.

"It's a patronus." Harry said. "Whose patronus is a wolf?"

"He's here!" Pansy squeaked. "Blaise! Come with me!" She shot up and grabbed his arm.

"I thought you said your boyfriend wasn't coming until Friday."

"That's what he said, but that is his patronus! _Come on!_ "

Bill watched them walk out then whipped around to George, who had the same look on his face.

"That wasn't just a wolf." Bill said.

"It was a maned wolf." George said with a huge smile. "Oh, this is grand."

"You know who it is?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"Yup. You'll see." George leaned back in his chair and gave a wink.

A few minutes later, Pansy and Blaise came back in with her boyfriend in tow. Everyone looked up to see...

"Charlie!" Ginny shouted. "Wait... Charlie? Charlie?!" She repeated in disbelief.

Ron's head snapped up. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Hello, everyone. Been a while." He followed Pansy into the room and sat next to her.

Hermione stared with her mouth wide open. Pansy looked absolutely giddy. Charlie Weasley? _How? What?_

"How long has this been... a thing?!" Ron demanded.

Charlie shrugged. "I'd say about a year."

"A year?!" Theo was amazed Pansy could keep a secret for that long.

"Yes, we met by chance really." Pansy said, a little breathless. "I was asked to design ball gowns for a new fashion line that would resemble the more beautiful and rare dragons. A few us us were sent to Charlie's reserve to observe them."

"She was a pain in my ass." Charlie interrupted, earning him a swat on the arm. "Always asking questions, always had something to say, always had an opinion. I was drawn to it."

"Why?!" Theo said before he could stop himself. Neville smacked him in the chest.

"She was assertive, unpredictable. I liked it. She is fierce and demanding, nothing else mattered."

"He asked me out at the end of the week, we've been seeing each other ever since."

"Did you know who she was?" Draco asked, which made Hermione then pinch his leg. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Draco, that was rude!" She hissed.

"It's fine." Pansy said to her. "I know what he meant. He knew I was Pansy Parkinson and how I offered up Harry Potter. I didn't hide who I was, I just learned to tone it down slightly."

"I wish you wouldn't." Charlie whispered to her, making her blush.

"Well then!" George said. "Now all of us Gryffindors have sunk down to the Slytherin level!"

"Georgie." Daphne said in warning, making Charlie look over to Bill, who smiled at him.

"Pansy, you sneak!" Theo laughed out. "Charlie Weasley." He said shaking his head. "And here I thought I had topped the cake with Neville."

"I told you I would fit right in." She laughed.

There was lots of laughter and joking while they ate. Ron looked around the room at the people he wasn't sure if he could consider friends. He looked at Theo and Neville, damn he felt so stupid. Then looked to Blaise and Luna. She was going on about some weird creature but he seemed to be hanging on every word. They had all overcome what he just couldn't get passed. Even George, who was leaning against Daphne as she talked to Bill and Harry. Hell, even Pansy and Charlie looked ridiculously smitten with each other.

He thought about Hermione and Draco Malfoy. He shook his head slightly at the thought. He missed her. He missed his friend more than his fiancée. His friend was happy, and beautiful and loved. His fiancée was sad and lonely, and it was because of him. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, just better.

"Ron?"

He looked up.

"You okay?" Neville asked.

"Yea, just thinking."

He looked around to see that at everyone was staring at him. He locked eyes with Luna and she smiled and gave him a nod.

"I miss the way things were, before all of this. I wish that things could go back to the way they were." He looked around again. "Only better this time."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked as calmly as he could. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he wasn't certain if he would like it.

"I know, I know. At first, when Hermione told me about Malfoy, I was kind of faking being happy for her. I didn't understand what the hell she saw in him!" Ron was too lost to stop now, so he kept going despite the glares he was getting. "He was a Death Eater! He harassed us all on a daily basis since we were eleven! He left Harry in the forbidden Forrest! He poisoned me! Sure he didn't mean to, but he did mean for it to poison Dumbledore! He watched his aunt torture her! Yet she loves him." He finished quietly. "She loves _him_. Hermione never does anything without thinking it through fifty times. She sees the good that's there..."

He looked up at George. "Daphne's family openly supported Voldemort. She was a Slytherin and never once gave me a reason to think she would be worth my time... until she met my brother. She's changed you, she's brought you back. You saw the good, too."

He turned to Luna. "Luna you were held hostage in Malfoy manor! Yet you defend them all!"

He looked at Blaise. "You never chose a side! Which never sat well with me, you never stood for anything, but Luna sees the good in you too. And you." He turned to Neville. "He represents everything that we were raised to hate." He pointed to Theo. "But you saw the good. Hermione saw the good. Christ, even Charlie can look past what happened in the war."

He let out a deep breath and held his head in his hands. "I know we were all kids, but these things just stuck with me... but I want to see the good things too." He got up and walked away.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Even Draco looked shocked and was speechless.

"Wow" said George. "Where did that come from?"

Everyone looked around in silence, not sure what to say.

Theo looked at Blaise and nodded. Without a word they got up and followed Ron.

"Is this a good idea?" Harry asked. "He just insulted every one they care about."

"Don't worry, Harry." Luna said in her usual whimsical voice. She glanced at Neville's watch. She felt like something important was going to happen. "This is the way the Pacem want it."

"The what?" Neville asked.

"The Pacem. Have you never heard of them?" She looked around. "That's unfortunate. They are very beautiful."

* * *

"Where did he go?" Blaise's asked as they walked down the hallway.

Theo walked towards the end of the hallway that lead out to the sun-room. "Hermione would be outside. I'd bet money that's where he is."

When they got to the third floor they headed for the sun-room and peaked inside. Sure enough Ron was sitting in a chair next to one of the opened windows. Theo sighed and went in.

Ron looked up when he heard the door. He watched both men and they sat in chairs opposite of his. "How did you know I was here?"

Blaise looked to Theo.

"Hermione likes to look out the balcony doors. I figured you'd be the same." He said quietly.

He nodded. "She likes nature. The beauty of it all. The stars, and sky and trees. She sees things I don't."

"She sees things I don't see either." Theo said. "I don't see the man she sees when she looks at me. And for a while, I didn't see the man she sees when she looks at Draco."

"He's your friend..."

"Doesn't mean he's not a bloody prick!" Theo smiled.

"Can't argue with that one." Ron tried to smile too.

"I'm going to ask you something." Theo said very calmly. He waited for Ron to nod before he continued. "Why should I put any faith in you when you left her when she needed you most?"

Blaise was startled at the question. "Theo-"

"No. He needs to answer."

"Excuse me?" Ron glared at him.

"You left her when you were all out trying to find those horcruxes. When she needed you to be there. When she was losing more hope everyday that the god damned war would ever end!"

"She told you about that?!"

"Damn right she did! What kind of person does that? And you claimed to love her-"

"You have no idea what your talking about! You don't know what it was like! Trying to destroy a piece of Voldemort and failing every time! You have no idea what the hell we went through!"

"And neither do you!" Theo cut him off. "You weren't there seventh year, you weren't living at Malfoy Manor under the same roof as that nut job! You weren't there when being neutral meant saving your life! You don't have a Death Eater for a father that tried to spew that nonsense at you every chance he had!"

Ron just stared at Theo. He felt like he had bricks sitting on his chest.

"I don't know how to not see what I see."

"Well you could start by understanding that there's two sides to every story." Blaise offered. "Just because he's a Malfoy, doesn't mean he doesn't love her. Or because this one's a Nott, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve Neville just because he's a Longbottom."

"She misses you." Theo said to Ron.

"She does?"

"Mhm." Theo leaned back in his chair. "She gets this face when she thinks about you. Or when something happened and wanted to tell you. She doesn't realize it, and she can't hide it."

They sat quiet for a while.

"Daphne is the best thing that could have happened to George." Ron admitted. "Have you seen them together?" He smiled. "Sometimes it's almost like how he was with Fred."

"Daphne's the best one out of all of us, besides Astoria."

"Here, here." Said Blaise.

Ron snorted, then he looked Theo right in the eyes. "You can trust me. I might not have seen it as soon as everyone else, but that's only because I didn't want to... but I do now."

Theo nodded.

"Are we done with all the awkward stuff now?" Blaise blurted out. "It's my wedding weekend, and all. Happy times?"

"Sorry." Ron said, clearly embarrassed. "I think I'll just turn in."

"You don't have to-" Theo started to say, but Ron cut him off.

"I just... need to think a while. We're good."

"Alright then." Theo stood and shook his hand, then left the room with Blaise.

* * *

 **A/N: So! Thoughts on Pansy and Charlie? Did anyone see it coming?! I love the Ron/Theo/Blaise conversation. Oh, and _pacem_ is Latin for peace, if anyone's interested... I figured it was fitting.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I love this one, literally everything about it.**

 **Chapter** **33**

Draco stood from the table and walked away without a word. Hermione glanced around nervously and excused herself to follow him to their room.

"Hermione?" Daphne called out. "Don't let him win."

"What?"

"Don't let him win." She said again. "Don't let his fear and disgust take over what he thinks he doesn't deserve. Fight it, because it's too easy for him to give in."

She glanced from Daphne to Narcissa, who gave her a small nod.

"I will always fight for him." She said to Daphne, then turned to leave.

"Did I cause this?" Charlie asked no one in particular.

Ginny snorted. "Of course not. Ron's been due for a breakdown like this for months."

Charlie looked unconvinced and worried for his brother.

"Can't help but feel bad for the guy." George said to Charlie. "I mean, he sees all of us happy, sees that we getting along so well. Sees his ex fiancé all cuddled up with his school time rival. Sees his once hopelessly single brother now on the arm of none other than Pansy Parkinson. I'd say the entire evening is what caused it."

"You have such a way with words, George." Bill said sarcastically, making George wink at him.

"Do you think he'll blow up at her?" Harry asked Narcissa.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "Probably." She said honestly. "But she knows how to handle it. She knows his anger isn't directed towards her, but himself. Hermione will get though to him, I wouldn't worry."

Harry just nodded.

"Neville, dear. Will you walk me to my room?" She asked.

"Of course." He stood immediately and offered her his arm.

"I will see everyone tomorrow morning. Don't let those idiots ruin your evening." She said to everyone left at the table.

* * *

Hermione entered their room very slowly. She didn't want to startle him, even though she was sure he knew she would follow.

"Draco?" She looked around to see the doors to the balcony open. He was leaning against the railing, watching the sunset.

"Draco?" She said again as she made her way out onto the balcony.

He didn't turn, but she knew he heard her. She walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know sunsets remind me of you." He said softly. "Not sunrises, even though you adore those. Sunsets always make me think of you." He lifted his arm so she could stand in front of him and he wrapped her up tightly as they looked at the colors of the sky.

"That night at the ceremony, when Ginny sent me to talk to you... she had to know what that meant. Wouldn't you think? Me, of all people, sending me to the astronomy tower. That was the first time that I'd been back, since that night in sixth year."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond, so instead she kept quiet, listening to him voice his fears.

"I don't know what she thought. I mean, what you had gone through in my presence alone. Then sending me to comfort you. How was that supposed to work? I wanted to help you. Even before I knew it, I wanted to. You looked so sad. Hermione Granger should never be sad. I pushed everything aside that I was thinking of as I climbed those steps and when I saw you I swear my heart stopped. Your green dress, your tear stained face. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"I have no idea how I got there." She whispered. "It's just where I ended up."

Her words made Draco smile. "It's where I needed you to be."

She turned to face him, the sunset long forgotten.

"We spent two hours together that night. Two of the best hours I've had in my life, up to that point. We watched the sunset. You made it so easy. How could Draco Malfoy make you laugh the way I did? How could I take away your fears and your sadness? You gave me a lot to think about that night."

He shut his eyes tightly, almost like he was trying to ward off pain.

"Draco?" Hermione asked nervously.

"He's right." He said as he pushed away from her. "I was horrid to you. I believed all of it. I fell for all of it. I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts and got people killed. I _am_ a Death Eater. How could you possibly want someone like me? How could I possibly think I deserve someone like you?"

"Oh, Draco." Her heart was breaking for him. He would never feel good enough. She didn't move towards him like she wanted to. Instead she stayed against the railing, giving him space.

"Why do sunsets remind you of me?"

He looked up at her. "Because of that night at the ceremony. Because whenever I see one I can't help but think of your laughter. Of the way we both lost ourselves in each other. I can't remember a time before that where I've felt more free."

"I deserve you, Draco Malfoy. I deserve you for the man you've become, and for the man you realize you were. For the mistakes that you've made, and fixed. I deserve you. The way you smile when you see me, the way you sigh when you hold me, like you haven't touched me in days. Like it heals your soul. You are a good man. Don't push me away, Draco."

He shook his head. "I'm not, I don't want to. It just hurts. I never want to live without you, Hermione. I selfishly want you all to myself because I completely belong to you. And I have since that ceremony. You occupy my every thought. I need you, and sometimes I get so scared you leave and then what?"

"Draco, I will never leave you! I will always want this! I will always want you!" She couldn't take the distance any longer. She rushed to him and crashed her lips against his and he greedily swallowed her affection.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "I was made for you. The way you made me feel that night was all I needed to realize it."

Draco let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This... insecurity. This doubt."

She recognized the pain on his face, the self hatred he felt. "Let me love you, Draco."

He let her guide him back into the bedroom, where she began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"It's been too long since I've had you." She whispered into his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

She shook her head slightly. "What have you been working on, Draco? That keeps you away from me so much."

"A few things."

She decided she'd come back to that later. Right now she wanted to show him exactly what he meant to her. Exactly how much she needed him.

She slipped off his shirt and pulled hers over her head. His hands came to rest on her hips as she unfastened his belt. He stepped out of his pants as she slid them down his long legs.

"My turn." He pushed her jeans down slowly, kneeling to slide them off her feet one by one. When he stood he scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried to her to the bed. She laughed as he plopped her on the bed, reaching over to the nightstand to take the contraception potion. Draco grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cast a silencing charm around the room, and was on top of her as soon as he emptied his vial.

"I've missed you." He whispered. He unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor next to the bed.

"Show me." She taunted.

"So demanding." A seductive grin on his face. He bent to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned with pleasure, taking everything he was giving her. His freehand found it's way between her legs. He smiled as she eagerly parted them, silently begging for more.

He lifted himself off of her to remove her panties, and tossed them aside. His mouth was on her center before she had a chance to comprehend his movements. She arched into him, forcing his tongue to go deeper inside as he licked her.

"Draco." She panted.

His tongue seemed to be everywhere at once. His licking and sucking were driving her over the edge. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

"Please don't stop." She moaned. "Draco."

His eyes glanced up to watch her ecstasy. She looked so beautiful when she was begging for him. He sucked on her clit as he slid his fingers inside her, knowing it would be the final push into oblivion. Her orgasm was loud, good thing he thought of the silencing charm. He sucked on his fingers after he withdrew them, loving the dark look in her eyes. The need that was on her face. The desire that came with her being beneath him.

She was ready for more and he was teasing her with this pause. She wanted to take him, and now. She sat up to press herself against him, letting his erection slide between her thighs. Draco shivered with the warmth of her. She grabbed him and pulled him down, and moved to straddle him.

"A bit eager aren't we?" He teased as he settled into the bed.

"This is what you do to me." She answered seductively. She picked up her hips to allow him to slide into her, her walls already sensitive from her first orgasm. He felt so good. She took all of him, until she was resting on his thighs.

Draco let is mouth fall open and tried to keep his eyes open, she was so tight. He would never tire of this, of her. He suddenly wanted her to move, to grind into him, to take everything she wanted from him. To use him anyway she wanted to. As if she read his mind, she began to move. There was no easing into it, she quickly picked up the pace, sliding up and down his length until she could feel that familiar build up deep inside her. His hips lifted her up, causing her to slam down a little harder each time. She frantically moved back and forth, the friction causing her to lose control.

"Oh God!" She cried.

"Hermione." He groaned. He stilled himself. He didn't want this to be over. "Come for me." He watched her lose herself in the sheer pleasure of it all, her nerves heightened so much that her entire body tingled. She screamed his name, her hands fisting in the sheets beside his head. She sank down to him, completely elated.

"Draco?" She questioned.

Without a word to her he flipped them, so he was on top. He drove back into her, his erection now so hard it was nearly painful. Hermione was spent and unable to keep up with him. She let herself give in to the pleasure, his need taking over both of them.

"I need you." He grunted out, still slamming into her with ferocity.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to kiss her. His lips were harsh and ruthless, taking more than he was giving. He ripped himself away from her to lift her hips and changed the angle just enough to make her arch further into him. She was close again. He had to hold out until she finished. Had. To. Hold. On.

She cried out, her eyes rolling back as he felt her small convulsions. He let himself go then, finally giving himself to her. His own climax seemed to go on and on, his entire body shuttering as he pumped into her one final time. He landed on top of her, crushing her with his weight.

Her heavy and shaky arms came around him, wrapping him to her.

"Draco." She breathed.

"Mph?" Was all he managed to get out.

Her fingers came to lose themselves in his soft hair, while her other hand ran up and down his back.

"I love you." She said quietly.

He rolled off of her, bringing her with him and they rested on their sides, facing each other. "I love you, Hermione. I love you so much."

She continued to run her fingers along his back, loving the sighs he was eliciting. She had no idea what time it was, or how long their love making had gone on for. She watched him drift off to sleep, letting herself drown in him until sleep took her over as well.

* * *

Later that night Ron laid in bed, wide awake listening to the quiet. It was almost comical that he was staying in the house of Blaise Zabini, with people he couldn't stand just half a year ago. How wrong he was. He threw the blankets back and got out of bed. Maybe he would walk down to that sunroom, he liked it down there. He opened the door and quietly walked down the hall, back to where that room was.

He opened the door carefully and stepped inside. The windows were left open a touch and it made the room much cooler. With a shiver he went to sit in the corner he had before... until he saw someone was already sitting there.

"Hey." Astoria said softly.

"Hey. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No worries. I couldn't sleep." She said softly.

"Yea. Me either. Mind if I...?"

"No, of course not."

He sat down across from her on a small love seat.

"Tea? I made a pot." She nodded to the small table beside her where the kettle was sitting next to the small candle she had lit.

"Yea, Thanks."

She grabbed a coaster from the table and conjured it into a tea cup, then poured him some tea. "I have some sugar, no milk though."

He smiled. "That's fine. I have a sweet tooth." He thanked her for the tea. It was hot and felt good as he sipped it.

"So" she said quietly.

"So. How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not really sure, a while. I like looking at the landscape. Reminds me of simple things. It's peaceful."

"Hermione thinks that way too." He said without thinking.

Astoria's chest tightened. Was he still in love with her? Hermione was clearly with Draco now. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her, which instantly turned into guilt. Hermione was her friend, this wasn't her fault. She didn't really know what to say so she just looked back out the window.

"I've been such an ass."

That made her smile. "Yes, you have." She looked over her tea cup at him. When he saw her smiling he smiled back.

"How do I fix that? How do you tell people that you've been a prick for no reason? And now that you realize that you feel like a fool? That everything you believed was right was so very wrong and you were blinded by ideas that weren't your own. How do you make that kind of thing up to people? How do you ask for forgiveness for something like that?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

He did, he realized. "Yea."

She paused to take a small sip of her tea. "I think... that maybe you should ask Draco." She kept her eyes locked on him. "He had to do that very same thing. He had to ask people that hated him for forgiveness that he thought he didn't deserve. Had to tell people how wrong he really was, and was worried that now it was too late to do anything about it. That he was raised to think that way, and there was really nothing he could do about it because he was too deep in his own fear to see things differently."

His chest was getting tighter as she spoke. Now he felt even more like an ass. How the hell was he supposed to do this now?!

"If Draco could do it, so can you." She finished.

"I always show up late to the party then fumble my way through the apology... seems to be my trademark or something like that."

She giggled. It made him smile. "I have faith in you."

"Why? I was a prat to your sister, to your friends."

"Yes, you were, but..." she looked away.

"But what?"

"But I know you can do it." She said in a rush.

They sat quiet for a few moments longer. He saw her shiver slightly as she reached to fill her cup again.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little. I'm alright though, I should probably head back to bed."

He watched her sip her tea. She really was quite pretty he realized. She had high cheek bones and a slender frame but her lips were very full. Her hair was thick and dark chestnut brown and fell in cascades down her one shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. He couldn't help but think how he never really saw her before. She'd been friends with all of his friends apparently, but he was too blind to see it.

"Sit with me?" He blurred out. He never really was one to think things through.

"Okay." She said slowly. She took her robe off and transfigured it into a thick fleece blanket for them and sat beside him, curling into his side.

She liked that his arm came around her and she let her head rest on his shoulder. He adjusted the blanket so it wrapped around her more than him, and it made her smile. They sat in silence, while he absentmindedly rubbed circles with his thumb on her hand that was now resting on his chest. She could feel herself getting tired. She tried to shift a little without disturbing him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a raspy voice. He must have drifted off, she thought.

"Yes, just getting tired."

Without another word he stretched his legs out on top of her curled up knees and laid sideways, putting his feet over the arm of the love seat so she could lay on his chest. She wiggled herself more comfortably between him and the back of the love seat, throwing the blanket over both of them.

"Better?"

"Better." She smiled into his chest. How perfect was this moment?

This felt right to him. Strange, really. He was with Hermione for three years, and they never fell into something like this before, this effortlessly. It was always work, always trying to get passed the awkward. He chalked it up to butterflies, just nervousness about being in a relationship with her finally. But... but it wasn't that. He turned suddenly and out of no where he kissed her. _Astoria Greengrass._ It was abrupt, and sudden, but it felt good. She kissed him back. _Bloody hell, she was kissing him back!_ He slowed down, forcing himself to be gentle, to make it feel like how he thought it should feel. Slow. Perfect. When he broke the kiss he looked at her, to see what her reaction would be. Her eyes were wide... good Lord he was an idiot.

"Astoria-"

She kissed him again. She sure as hell wasn't wasting this moment. He kissed her and it was warm and gentle and she wanted to do it again so she did. "I may have wanted to do that for a while." She said with a smile after she pulled away from him.

"Bloody hell, I'm such an idiot! Smack me next time, would you?!"

She laughed. She had just kissed Ron Weasley, and now she was falling asleep with him, and it felt good.

The next morning they woke to the sun shining right in their faces. Ron squinted as he tried to open his eyes, which he realized was a dumb idea. He tried to stretch out his sore cramped muscles. Sleeping on this damn love seat might not have been the best idea. His neck was sore and his back hurt, but Astoria was still curled up next to him, so he decided it wasn't that bad of an idea after all. She began to stir once she felt him move.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly.

She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss without thinking twice about it. "It's alright. This bloody love seat was not the best idea." She groaned.

"I was just thinking that!" He laughed out. "Hungry?"

"Yea." They untangled themselves from each other and walked out of the sunroom hand in hand. It seemed the natural thing to do, so he just went with it.

They walked down the hall and she heard voices coming from the kitchen, making her stop. "Seems everyone else is already awake."

"Yea?" He was confused. Why did this matter? That meant someone else was already cooking.

She glanced down at their joined hands, which made him look down as well.

"Oh. If you don't want to..." He tried to pull away but she held on tight.

"No. But... if you want to-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. He always did things by how he felt more than how he thought, so really why the hell stop now? "No." And with that they walked into the kitchen.

Theo, Neville, Blaise, George, and Luna were already awake, sitting around the huge center island watching Neville cook breakfast. Luna was handing out cups of coffee.

"You're going to burn it." Theo pouted.

"I'm not going to burn it, relax love." Neville said calmly as he flipped the strips of bacon.

"Blaise, do you have any frosting?" Theo asked from his spot at the island.

"Frosting? What the hell for?"

"For the pancakes." Theo and Ron said at the same time.

Everyone looked up at Ron and Astoria, and their joined hands. She certainly enjoyed the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Blaise had his mouth hanging wide open. Theo and Neville looked both scared and confused, while George had a huge smile on his face. Luna didn't look surprised at all. Instead, she came up and gave Astoria a hug.

"This is wonderful. I knew your auras matched."

"What?" Ron looked from Luna to Astoria, who just shrugged.

"Your auras. Mine is yellow."

"The brightest yellow." Blaise provided.

"Yours is a very light blue, while Ron's is a dark red, they mix to make a very passionate color. Blaise?"

"Yes, love?" He answered automatically.

"Why have you never told me you have so many Pacem in your home?"

"It must have completely slipped my mind, my darling." He came over to give her a kiss on the top of her head. They both walked back to the island where he pulled out the stool he was sitting on so Luna could now sit there as he stood beside her.

"What-" Ron started, but Astoria cut him off.

"Just go with it." Astoria said under her breath.

"Well this is certainly interesting little brother." George chuckled.

"Yea, well..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

George just held up his hands in defeat and gave his brother a wink.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had taken their time getting to breakfast. Everything seemed to go so fast over the last few weeks, that she just wanted to make time stop. They laid in bed together, still completely nude, simply enjoying the feel of the other. Hermione loved when Draco needed to feel her. Skin on skin always made him feel assured and safe, and today was one of those days. She was completely enveloped in him. She ran her finger tips over his thigh that was thrown over top of her. She breathed him in, unable to suppress the small smile she had on her face. He was close to waking up, she knew. He always began to stir a bit just before he woke completely.

She watched him sleep. Watched his chest rise and fall. Watched his face take on the innocence he felt he had lost so long ago. Ron's words had really gotten to him. They hadn't had a fight since before they were together, and she was nervous that she wouldn't be able to make him see how much he has really changed. That even though Ron said those things, he realized that Draco wasn't the same person, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I didn't know you were awake." She said softly. She moved her hand to brush his hair away from his forehead.

"Mmm." He moaned as he snuggled her in closer to him.

"I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?"

She leaned in to kiss the frown that had appeared on his face. "About how much I love you. About how I'm so proud of you, and that I'm so very proud to call you mine."

Draco opened his eyes at her words. He searched her face, for what he had no idea.

"I don't know what you see in me, but I'm thankful it's there. Whatever it is."

"So much, Draco." She kissed him again. "I see so much in you. So many good things."

She brought his arm to her lips and kissed his Dark Mark. He shut his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Draco?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer for a bit. He just kept his eyes closed, letting her kiss her way up to his lips.

"I don't ever want to lose you." He said finally.

"You won't ever lose me." She said firmly.

They stayed in bed a while longer, giving last kisses and subtle touches.

"Come shower with me." Hermione whispered into his ear. She tugged him out of bed, taking in his body.

She ran in once he was up to start the shower. Grabbing a few towels she set them on the sink, then climbed in with Draco right behind her. The water was warm and it soothed her tired muscles. She ached in places she hadn't ached in since they first got together.

"I'm really out of shape." She grumbled.

He let out a chuckle and snaked his arms around her to cup her breasts. "I beg to differ." He had as he slowly fondled them, letting her nipples slide between his fingers. She rested her head against his shoulder, letting the water pelt against her front. He slowly turned her to face him, massaging her shoulders as the water worked out the kinks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned at the feeling.

He reached for her shampoo, pouring some into his hand then working it into her hair. His fingers worked into her scalp, making it tingle. He moved her head into the water, letting it rinse out her hair. He then worked in some cream she used that was supposed to make her hair less frizzy and more shiny. He ran though her tangles gently, making sure every strand was covered.

Then he grabbed her body wash and poured a generous amount onto a shower sponge, working his way down her body from her shoulders, to her waist, and then to her legs. Giving extra attention to that wonderful spot between her legs. She grabbed his shoulders for support as he knelled in front of her, to wash away the evidence of their passionate night. Once he stood he pulled her to him, the soap that she was still covered in sliding along his skin and he turned her to rinse her off.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be."

"And when I don't want to be?" He smiled. "What am I then?"

Despite the sentimental moment she giggled. "I plead the fifth." She took her time washing Draco, just as he did with her, then they both exited the shower. She threw on a simple sundress, while Draco had picked jeans and a t shirt, since neither of them new the real plan for the morning.

"I just want to check on my mother."

Hermione nodded as they left and stood by him as he knocked on the door.

Trixie opened it with a smile, letting him know that her mistress would be down momentarily, and she requested they head down to breakfast. She shut the door before Draco could protest.

"Well, that was rude." He said, still staring at the door in his face.

Hermione burst out laughing, and swept him to her for a kiss.

"You can be so adorable."

"I am not adorable." He pouted. "Let's go, then."

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"I wonder who's up." Hermione wondered.

"No idea. It's just after nine, most likely ev-"

Hermione looked at Draco when he stopped talking. He stood still staring ahead. She turned to see what caught his attention and then let out a squeal when she saw Ron and Astoria's joined hands.

"How?" She said as she ran towards her friends, leaving Draco standing there, still in shock.

"Last night. We talked." Astoria shrugged.

"Hey, Mione... umm..." Ron stammered.

Hermione shook her head. "But? What about the guy that you like? I thought you were..." she topped talking when Astoria looked down at the floor.

"Stori!" Theo burst out. "It was Weasley the entire time?! You've fancied yourself in love this this imaginary bloke for years!"

"It's not been years!" She shot back. She turned to Ron. "I told you last night that I've wanted that kiss for a while now."

Ron's cheeks were bright red.

"Oh!" Hermione flung herself into both of them, and arm wrapping around each of her friends. "This is a thing?! You're doing this?!"

"We're doing this." Ron said confidently. "It's easy. It's not like-"

"It's not like we were." Hermione said when she pulled back. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered, then turned to Astoria. "And you, too."

"Hey guys!" Ginny said brightly, dragging Harry behind her. She looked around at everyone shocked faces. "What did we miss?"

"So much." George laughed out.

* * *

After the shock of Ron and Astoria declaring themselves a couple, the rest of the morning went by effortlessly. Astoria went into full wedding planner mode, while Luna was all bright smiles, Blaise was groaning next to her, and Ron was grinning like an idiot.

"Alright!" She shouted over the group. "Hermione, when did you plan to go shopping? How much help do you need with that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Either tonight or tomorrow morning. Depending on how much set up we have to do."

"Today would be better, I think." Astoria thought out loud. "I wanted to have mostly everything set up tomorrow before the caterers arrived to check out the place."

"What exactly needs setting up?" Bill asked her.

"Well." Luna said with a sigh. "Everything. It's all outdoors, and in the same space."

"The archway, isle, tables, chairs, lights, flowers, all of it has to be done." Blaise added.

"It shouldn't take that long, we are wizards after all." Theo reminded them.

"So we'll set it up this afternoon, then use a concealment charm on it." Hermione suggested.

"And protective enchantments!" Daphne shouted. "We don't want anything getting ruined."

"Perfect." Astoria grinned. "Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Daphne will go shopping. Luna, Pansy, and I will stay here to make sure everything gets done."

"I hardly think we need supervision." Blaise grumbled, which made George bark out in laughter.

"We'd have the place burnt down in no time!"

* * *

Hermione had her list already prepared. She and the three other girls went inside to grab their purses and head to the markets. Blaise's house was hooked up to a floo that was connected to a townhouse his mother had that was more downtown. They decided they would use that and go from there. In the meantime, Pansy and Astoria had no problems barking out orders for where they thought things should go. Luna and Narcissa were in charge of the paper lanterns, the flower arrangements, and center pieces for the tables.

"You're mother seems so much better, Draco." Blaise said to him while they levitated white folding chairs to form a circle for the ceremony.

"I can't believe the change. Although just being out of the Manor is helping I have no doubt. She really wanted to be here."

"I'm glad. She means a lot to me. She's been a mother to me more than my own at times."

"What are we over here gossiping about?" Theo asked as he came over with an armful of candles.

"What are you doing with those?" Draco questioned.

"Luna said they're for the ceremony. Each chair gets one, and you're avoiding my question."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "You're worse than a woman, you know that?"

Blaise couldn't contain his laughter, while Theo shoved Draco in the shoulder.

"Are you boys doing anything productive or just messing around?" Narcissa said sternly from behind them.

"Mother!" Draco whipped around.

She crossed her arms and waited for his excuse.

"It's Theo's fault. He was distracting me." Draco pouted, which made Theo argue with him.

"I was not!"

"I can't take you boys anywhere. Get back to work, before I send Pansy over here." She threatened, even though she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, mother!" All three said at the same time.

* * *

Later that night everything was set up and Hermione was truly impressed. All of the round tables were set up for the dinner with brilliant bright green dahlias and white lilies. A jar of butterbeer corks were also at each table, to ward off the nargles. The chairs and archway were set up for the wedding ceremony, and the flower petals for the make shift isle were all ready to be laid tomorrow. The paper lanterns that Narcissa and Luna made were inside the house, waiting to be charmed.

The meal that the house elves had prepared in honor of Luna was truly spectacular. Blaise wasn't kidding when he said an eight course meal. They all gathered outside, setting at a long table that had been set up for the dinner party. Bottles of wine were continuously passed around the table, making the mood light and pleasurable. They had already finished their appetizer of stuffed mushrooms, their chestnut and fennel soup, the spinach salad, and now were on the fourth course which was butternut squash gnocchi.

"I have never eaten so much food in my life!" Hermione said as she looked at her plate of pasta.

"Not even the feasts at Hogwarts were this nice!" Ginny said in agreement. "I'll be so full that I'm going to want to sleep all day tomorrow."

"Hey, Blaise." George called down to him from his spot at the table. "Why is the ceremony so late? Who gets married at eight pm?"

"Oh. That's because we watched the sunset together at the Victory Day Ceremony." Luna answered. "It seemed right."

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled at him. "So right." She whispered.

"Blaise?" Luna asked all of a sudden. "Where's the pudding?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The day of the wedding, Hermione sat in the master suite of the house with the rest of the girls watching while Ginny did Luna's hair. Pansy was prepping her dress, making sure everything was perfect. Luna had spent the night in the house, while Blaise stayed in the guest house. Hermione was surprised that they followed the tradition, but Pansy insisted that it would make the ceremony even more magical. The anticipation of the bride walking down the isle, and the groom going mad with excitement for finally being able to see her, it was truly captivating.

"I thought I would pin it back, so it's away from your face, then curl the rest and leave it down so you have nice fat waves. Or we could pin it to one side and have it fall over your shoulder?" Ginny asked.

"Ooo!" Astoria said with excitement. "You could braid it in a crown then have the rest curled and falling down. Oh, that would look lovely!"

"Yes, show off that long, gorgeous hair!" Daphne agreed.

"Whatever you think is best." Luna said with a smile.

There was knock on the door, and everyone turned to face it.

"Who is it?!" Pansy barked.

"It's just me." Theo said as he opened the door a crack. "I'm alone, I have something for the bride." He walked in further and held out a flat square box.

"From the groom. A little wedding day gift." Theo said softly with a smile.

"Thank you, Theodore." She accepted the gift and slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh, Luna!" Ginny breathed.

Luna held up a tiara comb adorned with bright sapphires and yellow diamonds. "It's quite beautiful."

"It really is." Hermione said as Luna held it up. "Luna... it's your wedding day." She added sincerely.

"It is my wedding day. I'm glad you could all be here. Theo, would you please take my gift to Blaise? It's over on the night stand."

"I'd be honored." He came over to kiss her hand, then went to grab the box she had pointed out. "You look beautiful." He said before he left the room.

"He's got a soft spot for you." Ginny said to her.

"Theodore has a soft spot for everyone." Luna's said with a shrug.

"If you hadn't dragged him to see Neville that night he'd still be moping around." Narcissa said to her, which made Hermione laugh.

Ginny began braiding her hair into a half crown, and curled the rest with her wand so it cascaded down her back in soft flowing curls. She fitted the tiara into her hair and pulled a few strands loosely to make it look slightly messy and loose.

"Oh, I just love it." Hermione said to her. "It's perfect, and the sapphires are so bright!"

"That could be your something blue." Pansy said, bringing over her dress.

"I wasn't sure if you were following that tradition." Narcissa said. "I do have something for you, if you would like. For your something old, and something borrowed."

She handed Luna a black box with an ivory ribbon. Luna took it and opened it, holding up a white gold infinity bracelet inlaid with bright diamonds.

"It's a Black family piece. If it matters. I've always been fond of it." Narcissa told her.

"It's beautiful. Oh, the Pacem really like it, I must wear it." Luna said while sliding the bangle on. "Thank you. My mother passed away when I was nine. I miss her sometimes, this was very thoughtful of you."

She got up and hugged Narcissa, who hugged the strange girl back.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Blaise is a good man, and he is very lucky to have you."

* * *

When Theo got back to the guest house he noticed Draco was opening a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Is that wise?"

"He's driving me insane! It's not my fault that the wedding doesn't start until eight! He needs something to calm him down."

Theo chuckled and followed Draco in to the living room.

"Drink anyone?" Draco asked as he held up the bottle. He handed a glass to Blaise without waiting for an answer, and watched as he slammed half of it right away.

"Easy there, we don't need you falling on your ass at your wedding. Here, a gift from your bride." Theo handed him the long rectangular box.

"She got me something?" Blaise said in a giddy voice. He pulled the lid off of the box to reveal a bright yellow silk neck tie with a navy blue paisley print on it. The print was large, and Blaise loved it the moment he laid eyes on it.

"Wow. That's really nice." Draco said to him. "You're really going for this blue and yellow thing."

"You'll see." Blaise said, not taking his eyes away from the tie.

"Still nervous, mate?" George asked him.

"You have no reason to be nervous." Harry said before Blaise could answer.

"This coming from the man that is yet to be married." Ron laughed out.

"As much as it pains me, I agree with Weasel." Draco smirked as he passed a glass to Ron.

"I'm not really nervous. I'm excited, I just want to do this already. I'm ready."

"Luna Lovegood." Theo said softly.

"Luna." Neville, Harry and Ron all repeated with a smile.

"She's one of a kind." Bill said to Blaise.

"That she is. I never wanted to get married, at least not young. I was set on bouncing from place to place, getting into trouble. She makes me want more."

"It's only been three months." Charlie said to him.

"Doesn't matter." Blaise said with a shrug. "Ask any of them if they care. Hermione, Daph and hell even Theo would be married by now if they were asked."

Neville choked on his drink, making Theo laugh.

"I can't say I disagree." George said to Charlie.

"Do you plan on marrying Pansy?" Harry asked.

Charlie just gave a shrug. "I've never been one for marriage. I don't know. If wants the wedding and the name I'll marry her."

"Pansy Weasley." Theo said with a scrunched up face.

"Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" George laughed out.

"Even if we never get married, I have every intention of living as if we are."

"How's that going to work?! Plan to have her live in Romania?!" Theo mocked. "She's a designer, she needs the busy life of the city."

"Not really, she's built quite the name for herself. Neither of us want to comprise on a job we love, so yes. She will live in Romania. She's working on getting another shop open in Italy, which she wants to be based out of. We just need to find a place to stay when we come back to visit."

"Draco can take care of that." Theo said with a wave of his hand. "And I'm sure Percy can set you up with the international floo."

"Why the hell am I always volunteered for things?!" Draco asked.

"You know you'll do it." Blaise snorted.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the kitchen to check on the caterers.

"How are things?" She asked excitedly.

"Everything is going very well, Miss Granger. I see no issues with time." Chef Christopher told her confidently.

"Excellent! Everything smells amazing!"

Astoria and Ginny followed her down and were testing different things they were working on.

"Now, the ceremony is at eight." Hermione said to Anna. "The bride and groom are requesting privacy. If it's not too much trouble, we would appreciate-"

"Say no more." Anna said to her, holding up her hand. "We understand. This wedding isn't like anything we've ever done before, and if privacy is what they want then that's what we will provide. We will remain in here until it's finished, and have everything ready for service the moment it's done."

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me." Hermione said sincerely.

"Now go on!" Anna said in an attempt to shoo them out of the kitchen. "You have a wedding to prepare for. Liam has provided a lunch for the wedding party, so feel free to help yourselves. His assistants are setting everything up in the dining room."

"Oh, thank you! You really didn't have to do that." Astoria said to her.

"The bride and groom have been very accommodating, it's the least we could do."

Astoria and Ginny went back upstairs to let the girls know about the late lunch that was being served, while Hermione went to tell the boys that were stranded in the guesthouse.

"Hello?" She said with a knock on the door. When no one answered she walked in and heard laughter. They were all scattered about in the living room with the patio doors wide open, letting in the warm breeze.

"What are you all up to?" She mused.

"Hermione!" Draco said surprised. He got up and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist. He wore only his dress pants and a t shirt. "You're hair looks lovely."

"Thank you. Ginny did everyone's hair."

Hermione's hair was curled to look much like Luna's, with half braided back and the rest falling down her back.

"What are you doing here?" Harry called from behind them.

"Maybe she missed me." Draco called back.

"Actually, I came to take you that Chef Christopher has prepared lunch for us, if you'd like to have something to eat. Blaise, you'll have to stay in here."

"I can't even see her without the dress on? Even for a second?" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be until the ceremony starts. I can bring you back a plate." She offered.

"Fine." He grumbled.

* * *

At seven pm the girls finally decided to get their dresses on. Pansy helped get Luna into hers, without messing up her hair. Hermione went to change into her dress, and also see if Narcissa needed any help. Hermione chose a simple knee length pale yellow chiffon dress, with a lace appliqué halter top. She wore nude colored flats to compliment her dress. Once she was ready she knocked on the adjoining door that led to Narcissa's room.

"Just checking to see if you needed anything?" She called out.

"Come in, I'm ready."

Hermione opened the door and walked inside, smiling instantly as she looked at her. "Oh, you look beautiful. That dress is perfect for you."

Narcissa had on a slim fitting satin dress in a very pale yellow, which diagonal pleats. It went to her knees, and was sleeveless, with a straight cut. The top of the dress was covered in a sheer silver fabric with silver appliqué that covered her shoulders and provided three-quarter sleeves. The patterned organza hugged her chest and tapered off to one side, ending at her hip.

"Pansy picked it. She brought several selections to the Manor after you girls went shopping."

"That was very sweet of her." She said with a genuine smile. "All ready then? Everyone should be back in the master suite by now."

Hermione and Narcissa walked down the hall to the master suite, where the chatter and excitement of everyone inside could be heard from down the hall.

"Oh good! You're both ready! I was just on my way to get you!" Ginny said as they walked in.

"We're just waiting on Pansy now." Daphne said as she was finishing Astoria's hair.

"I can't wait to see ze boys all dressed up!" Fleur said excitedly.

"Make sure you tell Theo how good he looks." Hermione said to her, he's wearing the bow tie I got him."

"Aww, that's adorable!" Astoria said. She was about to say more until she caught sight of Pansy entering the room with Luna.

Pansy's dress was something Hermione had never seen before, but she looked breathtaking. She wore a silk legenga style floor length skirt in a pastel yellow and had gold sequins along the bottom hem. Her top was made out of the same material and had short sleeves and ended at her midriff, exposing nearly six inches of skin. A sheer pastel yellow shall began at one shoulder, leaving it and her arm exposed, and flowed nearly to the floor covering her other shoulder and arm. It was trimmed with the same gold sequins as her skirt.

"Wow." Was the only thing Daphne could get out, while everyone else continued to stare.

"Too much?" Pansy asked a little shyly. "Charlie and Luna both love it, but I wasn't sure if-"

"Oh stop, it's a gorgeous dress, and it looks gorgeous on you. I wouldn't expect anything less." Narcissa told her.

"Right? Who would want Pansy Parkinson to show up in a boring dress!" Ginny teased.

Everyone made their way outside fifteen minutes before Luna was supposed to come out. Hermione came down the stairs and took Draco's hand, letting him guide her down to the chairs set up for the ceremony. Hermione thought Draco look absolutely breathtaking in his suit. He chose a matching dark blue jacket and pants with a black vest and tie and a pale blue shirt.

"You are an absolutely gorgeous man." She whispered to him as they walked.

"I will never even come close to a man that is deserving of escorting you. Hermione, you're so beautiful."

They walked up to the chairs that had been set in a circle, with the archway at the entrance. Flower petals lined the way from the stairs into the circle where Blaise was standing.

"I'm going to escort my mother to her seat." Draco said in Hermione's ear.

"Alright." She extended her cheek for him to kiss, then he went back to the stairs and waited on Narcissa.

Hermione looked over and saw Blaise unable to stand still. His crisp blue suit seemed to shine, his bright yellow tie popping against the dark navy color. He wore a white dress shirt underneath with a matching navy blue vest, and black dress shoes.

"You look stunning." She whispered to him as she hugged him.

"Yea?" He gave her a weak smile as she pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"Blaise Zabini, do I detect nervousness? You're the most confident man I know."

"I want this to be perfect for her."

"It already is. She is on cloud nine right now, I can't wait until you see her."

She headed over to an empty seat next to Draco, with Narcissa on his other side. Harry came over and sat next to Hermione, with Ginny next to him and Neville and Theo on her other side.

"This is it." Ginny squealed.

"I know, I can only imagine what this ceremony is gonna be like." Neville said with a shake of his head.

"Should we have checked for nargles?" Ginny whispered back.

"Stop it, you two." Hermione scolded half heartedly.

Daphne and George came over to sit next to Narcissa, with Astoria and Ron on the other side of George.

"Well this will be interesting." George said to them.

"Has anyone checked for nargles?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Neville could hardly contain their giggles.

"What the hell is a nargle?" Draco asked, looking over to Theo, who clearly had no idea.

Once everyone was seated, soft music began to play. Hermione and Astoria had charmed an orchestra to play, and cast a disillusionment charm on it. Everyone stood and faced the stairs, the only one still turned away being Blaise, who was in the center of the circle. Hermione watched him take a deep breath, trying to relax his nerves.

Luna stepped out of the house and began walking down the stairs, where her father was waiting for her. Xenophilius Lovegood was dressed to perfection in a bright white tunic style shirt and pants and a bright yellow scarf that was draped over both shoulders. Neither Luna or her father chose to wear shoes for the ceremony. Hermione let out a small gasp as she watched Luna walk towards the circle. Everyone's jaw seem to drop and they watched her. She was simply enchanting. Her soft blonde curls bounced effortlessly as she walked hand in hand with her father towards the archway. Everything was perfect. From the tiara she wore from Blaise, the baby's breath Ginny had weaved into her braid, the way her dress seemed to glide across the grass as she walked. She held a single yellow tulip instead of a bouquet. Hermione felt her eyes getting watery and quickly dabbed the tears away that were threatening to fall.

Once they reached the archway, her father kissed Luna's hand, then her forehead and whispered something in her ear, making her smile brighter.

"Welcome everyone." Mr. Lovegood said proudly as he stood under the archway, with Luna next to him, and Blaise still looking away.

"We have all come to witness the joining of two souls, in marriage." He motioned for everyone to sit.

"Despite our differences, love is what we can all share. It is our great unifier, our one true hope that no matter who we are, or where we come from or believe, we know this one thing. That love can conquer all. That is why we are here today, in this moment. We have been reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of humanity. Mr. Blaise Zabini, I now ask you to come and take your proper place, next to your mate for life."

The moment Blaise turned around and laid eyes on Luna he couldn't breathe. She was glowing. His eyes filled with tears as he gave her a lopsided smile. Willing himself to finally step towards her, she placed the tulip she held into a button hole of his suit jacket. His hands came to her cheeks, while she placed her hands over his and leaned her forehead against his.

Hermione felt like an intruder on such a personal moment. They stood there in silence, seeming to forget the guests that surrounded them.

"From every human being rises a light that reaches straight to the heavens. And when two souls are destined to find each other, their two streams of light flow together to make a single bright light that will forever flow forth from their united being."

Mr. Lovegood removed his wand from his sleeve and cast a spell around the both of them. The guests watched in awe as a bright yellow light surrounded Luna, while a dark navy blue surrounded Blaise. The smoky mist seemed to swirl around them, trying to mix together.

"In marriage, they will be united so closely, that the bond they create today will make them one. I ask each of you to take the candle that has been given to you, and assist me in marrying these two souls."

Hermione didn't want to pull her attention away from Blaise and Luna, but was sucked back into reality as Draco headed her the candle that was placed under her chair. She waited patiently as Mr. Lovegood lit Kingsley's candle, then motioned for him to light Bill's candle, and so forth, until each person had a candle lit. The circle was filled with soft glowing light once it came full circle.

He then handed to unlit candles to Blaise and Luna. Without taking their eyes off of each other, they accepted their candles.

"I now will recite the unity pledge. Do you each vow to be a lover when your partner needs to be loved, to be their healer when they are ill, their army when they go to war. To be their rock then they are weary, their shield when they need defense, their spirit when they are drained. Their voice when no one can hear them, their ear when no one will listen, their comfort when they are in pain. The answers when they have questions, their inspiration to overcome obstacles, the hand to hold when they are frightened, their sunshine when they are in darkness."

"Do you, Blaise, vow to protect the unity that you have entered into? The sacred soul bond that now will unite your magical being with Luna's?"

"I do." Blaise said hoarsely, trying to contain his emotion.

"And do you, Luna, vow to protect the unity that you have entered into? The sacred soul bond that will now unite your magical being with Blaise's?"

"I do." She said confidently.

With a nod, Mr. Lovegood swirled his wand above his head, making the smoky mist that still surrounded Blaise and Luna swirl around them. The bright yellow and the navy blue began to mix together, to create the brightest happiest green. A beautiful minty color that was relaxing and comforting. The new color swirled faster and faster until there was no longer any blue or yellow left. The bright green magic then left them to make a circle around the guests, taking light from each candle, when the ball of green light was glowing it made its way back to Blaise and Luna. They held their candles to the ball of light, then suddenly it stopped and fell like snow around them, leaving their candles lit.

"The light that was given by each of you today will live on in their souls. The love that we have shared will guide them through their journey, for nothing can dim a light that shines from within."

Mr. Lovegood snuffed out his candle, signaling everyone else to do the same. He then took two rings from his pocket, handing one to Luna and the other to Blaise.

"Miss Luna Lovegood." Blaise began with a shaky voice. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? My soul bonded partner and my eternal mate?"

"I will." She said with a bright smile as he slid the ring on her finger. "Mr. Blaise Zabini, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? My soul bonded partner and my eternal mate?"

"I will." He repeated.

Luna slowly slid the ring on his finger, and they joined hands.

"I, Xenophilius Lovegood, now pronounce you, husband and wife. Blaise, you may now kiss your bride." He said proudly.

Without the need for further prompting, Blaise smashed his lips to Luna's, while everyone around them clapped and cheered. They kissed passionately, Luna stepping closer to him to increase the contact. When they pulled away they each let out a small laugh.

"Friends and family! I have the incredible honor, of introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Blaise and Luna Zabini!"

They walked forward into the circle, and were instantly surrounded by their friends and family. Everyone was clapping and cheering, while all of the girls, even Narcissa were we teary eyed.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." She said to Blaise once she was able to make her way over to him to give him a firm hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise's voice was still so full of emotion.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear. You have quite the girl there."

"Yes, I do." He said proudly.

The newly married couple made sure to thank each person for their attendance, then announced that they should make their way to the tables for dinner to be served.

Hermione and Astoria made a quick exit to run to the kitchens, to inform the staff that the ceremony was done, and they could begin serving.

"Thank you for accepting their wishes for privacy." Hermione said to Anna. "It really was a lovely ceremony."

"I'm so glad, I only hope we can make it that much better. We will begin shortly, everything is already prepped!" She said brightly.

Hermione and Astoria linked arms and headed back outside.

"That really was beautiful." Astoria said softly.

"Oh, it was, I couldn't believe it." Hermione agreed. She looked back to the house and saw that no one was out yet. She and Astoria took their wands from the hidden pockets in their dresses and lifted the paper lanterns into the air, making them levitate above the tables. Their soft green light made everything glow.

"Now I understand why she was so insistent on green!" Astoria laughed out.

Hermione chose to sit at the same table as Draco, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Theo. She couldn't help but laugh at Draco when Narcissa decided to sit with Pansy, Charlie, George and Daphne. Saying the poor woman sees him everyday, and maybe she just wanted to enjoy a little _girl time_. Servers came around with glasses of champagne for each guest as the meal started. Hermione had never eaten so many rich foods in her life. Everything that she and Ginny picked was perfect. Luna adored the purple potatoes, and Blaise loved the filet mignon. Theo was ecstatic over the dessert table.

"Oh, Merlin. I'll have no room for dessert!" She sighed.

"You better make room." Theo smiled. "Luna told me some of the things they planned on serving."

"This is just amazing." Ginny breathed. "I love everything about this."

"It really is, isn't it?" Hermione said, looking around. If she could live in this moment forever, she would. Surrounded by her friends that might as well be family, a beautiful quiet house, Draco in her bed every night.

She looked over to Blaise and Luna, who had a small sweetheart table all to themselves. They were completely engrossed in each other, feeding each other small bites from their plates, laughing and kissing and not having a single care in the world.

"Daydreaming about your own wedding?" Ginny whispered to her.

"I should be asking you that." Hermione said as she turned to face Ginny.

"I have some ideas." She said with a shrug. "He has to propose first."

"I'm surprised you haven't done it yet!"

"I know he's mine. Really, we're just now getting our life in order. He's done with auror training, and we plan on fixing the house finally. Maybe by this time next year."

While the servers came around to clear Plates away from the tables Astoria took advantage of the commotion and transfigured a sheet into a dance floor. She and Hermione made sure to thank the servers and the chefs profusely, insisting that any mess they made in the kitchens they would take care of, and they could return tomorrow morning for their cookware. Hermione made sure to have muggle money on her, and tipped them generously, saying that the bride and groom wished for privacy. Blaise and Luna came over then to personally thank the staff.

Once everyone from the catering service had left, the dancing began.

Blaise and Luna's first dance was beautiful. He guided her around the dance floor in effortless movements, dipping and twirling her every chance he could. When they came back together they would kiss, or Blaise would smile, or Luna would laugh. Once their dance was over Luna and her father danced for two songs. The first one being a slow, intimate tune, while the second was very upbeat. Onlookers couldn't help but giggle as they waved their hands in the hair and danced circles around each other. Once the dance was finished, Blaise stood to kiss his bride, then guided her back to their table before making his way over to Narcissa.

"May I have this dance?"

Narcissa gave him a genuine smile and extended her hand to him and he led her to the dance floor. Their dance was a soft number. Blaise twirled her around like the perfect gentleman he was, whispering to each other while they danced.

Hermione found herself wiping the tears from her eyes. She glanced over at Draco and Theo, who were trying their best not to tear up. When they finished, Blaise led her back to her table, giving her hand a kiss and thanked her for the dance. They opened the dance floor to everyone then, and in no time all of the girls were dancing around like fools, laughing at each other with flutes of champagne in their hands. Blaise was dragged into a good half a dozen dances before he finally made his way back to luna. Hermione danced with Draco, Harry twice, Neville, Ron and Theo twice. When she finally got to dance with Draco again she was high off the excitement in the air.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Draco teased as he pulled her closer.

"I am!" She said in a breathless voice. "Oh, Draco, everything went perfectly!"

"It did. I never doubted you." They danced slowly, spinning around to the slow melody.

"I can't wait until we get married." She said as she laid her cheek against his chest.

Draco's breath caught. Had she realized what she said?

"Of course we could never do anything this small, I'm sure. Your mother would never allow it. But this, this was simply perfect." With a sigh she looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. I'm thinking about you. And how much I love you. And how it makes me very happy to be having this conversation right now."

* * *

The morning after the wedding not even Hermione was up early. They had stayed up until nearly two in the morning, dancing and laughing. Blaise had finally led Luna back to the guest house, signaling the end of the reception, and everyone casually made their way back into the house. The house elves prepared a brunch when everyone decided to finally get up. Hermione, Draco, Neville and Charlie were the first to wander down around eleven.

"Morning." Charlie nodded to them.

"Hey, Char." Hermione smiled. "Will you make the coffee, Neville?"

"Is that the only thing I'm good for... coffee."

"Oh no." She said very seriously. "Theo's told me several other things you're good at."

She chuckled when he blushed.

They talked and laughed, still riding the high from the wedding when the rest of the house joined them. Blaise and Luna, to Hermione's surprise, also joined them.

"What time are we leaving?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to go, but knew that Blaise and Luna would want their privacy, and Narcissa had to be back by this evening.

"Afternoon sometime. Two or three." Draco answered.

"I've had the best time." Ginny said sincerely.

"Me too. Stori, are you coming back with us or going to Ron's?" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Maybe Ron can come back with us."

"This is weird." Theo said as he scrunched up his nose. "Brothers dating sisters."

"Weirder than Weasley's dating Greengrass's?" Draco countered.

"Or a Parkinson!" Pansy shouted.

"How did we let this happen?" Blaise laughed out.

"How long is your honeymoon going to be?" Pansy asked. "Are you staying here?"

"A few weeks." Luna answered with a smile.

Blaise brought her hand to his lips to kiss her palm. "A week here, maybe a week somewhere else, maybe not. I can show off my beautiful wife anywhere."

As their brunch finished up Hermione saw the caterers coming up the drive. The house elves had everything all packed up and ready to go for them, which she was very grateful for. After Draco, Astoria, Blaise and Luna thanked them again they left to enjoy the rest of their trip. As two pm came, everyone brought down their bags and gathered on the patio. Luna tried to give back the bracelet Narcissa had lent her, but she insisted she keep it, saying she was proud to pass it on to her.

Charlie and Pansy were the first to leave. Charlie had said he has to work doubles for the next few days since he took extra time off to surprise Pansy. Hermione was still a little shocked that she was really dating Charlie, and smiled at the thought of the next Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, Daphne, Astoria, George and Ron all left next. Leaving Harry, Ginny, Theo and Neville with one portkey, and Draco, Hermione and Narcissa with the other. They had landed in Draco's living room after saying goodbye to Blaise and Luna. Not wanting to sit by herself, and really not wanting to deal with Lucius, Hermione flooed to Theo's to stay with him and Neville while Draco escorted his mother back to the Manor.

Hermione flopped on the couch next to Theo, draping her legs over his thighs. Neville came over to sit in Theo's chair, with an _I-dare-you-to-tell-me-to-move_ smile on his face.

"So, Ron and Astoria." Theo said to her, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice.

"I know!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"It really seems to work." Neville said to them.

"It's been like three days." Theo protested.

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Neither of you have any room to talk, you know that right?"

Theo and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged, then laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Draco took a deep breath just before he walked into Ron's office.

"Weasel." He greeted.

"Ferret." Ron countered back.

Draco actually laughed. "I haven't heard that one in a while, Potter's gone soft." He shut the door and walked in to sit at one of the chairs that were opposite Ron's desk.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. I'd like to invite you and Astoria to dinner with Hermione and I, and Ginny and Potter."

"Where and when?"

"This Friday night... at Grimmauld Place."

"What?" Ron looked up at him with obvious confusion.

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"I want whatever version is going to tell me how the bloody hell were supposed to have dinner at Grimmauld Place."

Draco smirked at his dramatics. "Did you know that Potter has an engagement ring for Ginny just sitting in that house?"

"Of course I did, he's my best mate. I was there when he bought it two years ago."

"Two years ago?!" Draco was not expecting that. Harry said he'd had the ring for a quite a while, but bloody hell, two years?

"Yea. I thought for sure I'd be married long before he ever decided to ask her. Hell, I still might be."

"That serious already?" Like Draco had any room to talk, he fell for Hermione damn near the first night they had reconnected.

"It could be... Yea. Yea it is. I can't understand how I never saw it before."

"Welcome to the club." Draco said, insulting himself in the statement. "Anyway, Potter won't ask until the house is fixed, and she knows this."

"Yea, so what... you want to show them exactly how far away that proposal is?"

"Don't be daft. I fixed it up, as a surprise. So he'll bloody ask her already. I'm hoping he gets the hint on Friday once you help me reveal it and shove him in that direction."

"You think he'd ask her on Friday night?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes. Even if he doesn't, he has no excuse not to now."

"Why is it you care so much about if Harry proposes?"

Draco figured he'd just be honest. The fact that he and Ron could sit in the same room now was a miracle in itself, yet alone be friendly. Despite him being Hermione's ex fiancée, he treated Astoria extraordinarily well. He couldn't remember ever seeing her happier than she was when she was with Ron. Who would've thought?

"Ginny is my friend. She forced her way into my life and I'll spend everyday grateful that she did. She helped me through a lot of things I couldn't handle on my own. She accepted as me, and saw me for me, not the git I was in school, or a Death Eater, or a Malfoy, but me. Draco. And Potter did the same, I grew used to being shunned when I walked down the halls of the Ministry. Something that never happened to me before, and it made me realize what I did to people. He of all people should hate me, yet he doesn't... damn him."

Draco looked up when he realized he'd been rambling. "I don't know why I just told you all of that."

Ron gave a lopsided smile. "Hermione's rubbing off on you. She rambles all the time."

Draco smiled at that, feeling a little less awkward.

"Harry's big on love, and loyalty." Ron said with a shrug. "One of the reasons he's so great. So yea, I'll help you."

"I appreciate it." Draco cleared his throat. "Doesn't make us friends though... Weasel." He couldn't help it, and smiled despite himself.

"Of course not." Ron quickly agreed, with a smile of his own. "Ferret."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Why not... if we leave now we can sneak away before he heads to lunch." Ron stood as Draco nodded.

* * *

They apparated across the street from Grimmauld Place.

"Ready?" Draco asked as they walked up the steps.

"What exactly have you done to it?" Ron questioned.

"Everything. Complete overhaul." Draco answered as he pushed open the door. "I need your help with a few things though."

Draco walked through the door then stepped aside to look at Ron so he could judge his reaction. He had no idea what he would do if Ron hated it, he needed to know that Harry and Ginny would like what he had done... without their permission... well thought out plan this was turning out to be.

"Bloody hell!" Rons face showed the shock he was in.

"Bloody hell good job, or bloody hell you idiot this is awful?"

"Bloody hell, you idiot for sure." Ron laughed out. "This is nice. You did all this?"

"I hired people to do this, but yes, I gave them some direction to go in."

Ron walked passed Draco to take a better look around. Everything was different. There was no longer the long dark entrance hall, but instead soft blue and cream walls. A closet had been added by the entrance, and the hallway was gone and opened up the entire first floor to a living room that was decorated in the same colors. Light sand colored wood floors flowed through the entire space, with tan colored furniture and dark solid wood end tables. A bright white fireplace was along the back wall and the front wall was lined with huge windows.

"This is amazing!" Ron nearly shouted as he turned around in circles, trying to look at everything. "Hey, where's that blasted portrait?!"

Draco ran his hand down his face. "I re did all of the hallways to look like this. With these floors and the blue walls. That damn thing was a nightmare. I couldn't figure out how to disable the permanent sticking charm, so I cut out the bloody wall."

"You didn't."

"She's currently sitting in the dungeons of the Manor still stuck to that chunk of wall, along with several other portraits."

Ron let out a bark of laughter.

"We'll start at the bottom, then work our way up." Draco said to him as they made their way to the staircase.

Ron stopped to check out the half bathroom that was across from the stairs. It was simple enough, yet still bigger than his room at the Burrow. Once they made it to the basement where the kitchen was Ron looked around again in complete awe. It looked so much bigger without all the clutter. One half of the completely open room was the dining room, with a long caramel color table that had wrought iron legs was set for twelve. It had black cushioned chairs and black place settings. Two wrought iron chandeliers hung above the table, offering a soft light. The room was separated by a cream and tan colored marble counter top with tall bar style chairs. The floo fireplace stood between the countertop and the dining room table. Three large windows had also been added and charmed to give a view with rolling hills, similar to the view from Luna's wedding.

The kitchen was truly a sight to behold. Those tans and creams carried into the cupboard sand center island, with a massive stove and stainless steel refrigerator and other matching appliances. A door off to the far side holding the walk in pantry was also redone with new shelving and better lighting.

Draco watched as Ron walked around the room, neither of them saying anything. As much as he hated to admit it, he really needed Ron's approval of what he had done. If he liked it, Harry and Ginny would too. As he watched him he noticed he kept touching things. The walls, the dining room table, the floo fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just... remembering." Ron gave a sheepish smile. "I like what you've done. Completely changed the place. Made it a home."

They headed back to the stairs and went to the second floor. They went into what was a living room before, but Draco had now changed into family room.

"I figured this could be a playroom or something for the half dozen kids they'll have."

Ron chuckled at the statement. It was no secret that Harry wanted kids. It was always one of the reasons Ron had always been confused about why he was waiting so long to marry Ginny.

The room had insanely soft tan colored carpet and grey couches and overstuffed chairs. One entire wall had floor to ceiling shelves. Two charmed windows were on either side of a fireplace, and the Black family tapestry was along the back wall.

"You kept it."

"I wasn't sure if I should, but it is part of the houses history. What do you think?"

"I'd leave it. If they don't like it they can always cover it up with curtains or something." Ron said with a wave of his hands. "I think Harry will like it though. This house did belong to Sirius, he would want to remember that."

With a nod, Draco led him out of the room and towards the stairs again.

"There's a bathroom I updated and expanded down the hall, and that ridiculously small bedroom I just made into an office."

Despite Draco heading towards the stairs, Ron stopped to look into the room that was now the office. Turning the light on he saw a small loveseat that was under a charmed window and two decent sized desks pushed up on the other two walls. A narrow floor to ceiling bookshelf was in the corner next to the loveseat.

"This was Ginny's and Hermione's room."

"Really? You could barely turn around in it without knocking something over."

"It wasn't that small." Ron said with a snort. "They spent a lot of time in here. Merlin only knows what they talked about." Ron turned the light off and shut the door.

The next floor held the master bedroom, a bathroom and a spare bedroom. The walls were painted a coppery gold color with cream carpets. A large black four poster bed was along one wall, with red and white pillows and a red comforter.

"Gryffindor colors?" Ron said in disbelief.

"I had quite a bit of fun doing this room. If you repeat that I'll deny it." He added quickly.

Matching black night stands and dressers filled the room, with red and gold stripped chairs sitting in front of the small fireplace. The bathroom now adjoined to the master bedroom, decorated in those same Gryffindor colors. A separate shower and soaker tub and double vanity made it feel luxurious.

"Ginny will love that." Ron's said as they walked out and headed to the next room, which had absolutely nothing in it. Beige walls and tan carpet and a blank window.

"I figured they could do what they want with this, but I thought it would make a decent nursery."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Good thinking. This was mine and Harry's room."

"Explains the disaster it was then." Draco laughed out.

Up the stairs they went to the next floor.

"This one I didn't really change much, since it was all bedrooms. Just painted and put new carpet in, really. They can do what they want."

Ron peaked inside each room and also the full bathroom that was on this floor.

"Who's were these?" Draco asked him.

"That first one there belonged to Fred and George." Ron said with a nod. "The middle one was for Remus, then the far one was for my parents."

Draco nodded back. "The last floor is where I need your help."

"I figured. Have you done anything?"

"I haven't touched it."

They made their way up the stairs to the final floor.

"Why the hell they would want to climb these bloody stairs everyday is beyond me." Draco grumbled, which made Ron laugh.

"You forget we're Gryffindors. Gryffindor Tower was seven stories."

They reached the top of the stairs and looked at the two doors that led to bedrooms. One being Sirius's, and the other belonging to Regulus.

"I did remodel the bathroom, but the rooms I haven't touched. I don't know what to do."

Draco waited in the hall as Ron looked into each room. He wasn't sure if he was remembering his time here or trying to figure out what to do with them. Ron did the same thing he did in every room, touched everything. He stayed completely silent while he wandered around.

"I would change Regulus's room like you did the others. Paint and put new carpets in. Update the windows and the like. But leave it like that. Let Harry decide what he wants to do with it."

Draco nodded.

"Sirius's room though, I would leave it just the way it is. Harry can take what he wants out of it, then get rid of the rest. Or leave it there, I'm really not sure what he'd do, but I know he'd want to make the decision for himself."

"Right. Okay then, I guess that's everything."

They headed back downstairs to go back to the Ministry.

"How long did this take you anyway?"

"I didn't do it all, I hired people. I started week before the wedding."

"All of this only took four weeks? You remodeled an entire house in four weeks?!"

Draco shrugged. "It wasn't cheap, but yes... and it was my money, from my personal accounts. I didn't spend a single galleon of Malfoy money. I thought it would mean more that way."

"Be careful, Ferret. Your Hufflepuff is showing."

Draco just rolled his eyes, but somehow he knew that it really did matter that not a single galleon of Malfoy money went into this. This was a gift from Draco, to friends that never had to give him a chance, yet they did, and he wanted to show that he was grateful.

"So Friday then?"

"Yes. At six. I've asked Trixie to prepare the meal for us. And before you start in, Hermione adores that elf."

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I know better than to say the words _Hermione_ and _house elf_ in the same sentence."

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't know where we're going." Hermione pouted as as got ready for dinner.

Draco groaned. They'd had this conversation at least a dozen times in the last week. It was borderline annoying. "Hermione, you'll know in twenty minutes. If I haven't told you before what makes you think that I'd tell you now?"

"Because I don't see why this has to be a surprise! What's the big deal?"

"You'll know in twenty bloody minutes." Draco argued.

Knowing she had lost this time, Hermione pulled out her coral asymmetrical wrap dress from the closet and put it on. She left her hair in the twist she had worn for work that day, and slipped on a pair of cream heels.

She turned to see Draco in the bathroom mirror putting his tie on. He wore tan dress pants and a cream shirt, with a coral tie to match her dress.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy wore pink."

"Special occasion. Don't get used to it."

"Why-"

"Do you hear that? I think someone's here." With a lopsided smile he left the bathroom.

"Hey, Mate!" Ron said with forced cheer.

"Weasel, Astoria." Draco greeted.

"Really, Draco?" She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"What, some habits die hard." He joked.

"Stori!" Hermione squealed as she walked into the living room. She hugged her and gave Ron a sweet smile. "You look amazing!"

Astoria wore a simple navy sheath dress with three quarter sleeves and a wide neckline that exposed most of her shoulders. Her dark hair was piled to one side. Hermione could tell she had dressed Ron, since he matched her with a very nice pull over taupe sweater and a dark blue undershirt.

"She's been on me all week." Ron groaned.

"Hermione, too. " Draco whispered back. "This is why I never do nice things."

Ron chuckled and both girls looked over at them suspiciously.

"Potter and Ginny should be here any minute." Draco said to them.

"I don't understand why it had to be a surprise, but it's nice that everyone could get together."

Draco kissed her hand. "Isn't it? It's so nice of you to appreciate that." Draco gave a mocking glare towards Hermione, who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Harry said as he walked out of the floo with Ginny on his arm.

Draco was surprised that Potter actually listened to his suggestion to dress nicely. Well, as nice as Harry Potter could possibly look. He chose dark jeans with a blue Henley shirt and slate grey blazer. If only he did something with his mop of hair and those ridiculous glasses. Ginny complemented him perfectly with a soft blue knee length lace dress with capped sleeves and had a slight flare.

"We'll have to apparate to our destination-"

"Since no one knows where it is." Hermione interrupted.

"-I'll take Hermione and Ginny. Ron, you take Potter and Astoria."

Before anyone could argue further, Draco grabbed Ginny and Hermione and disaparated.

* * *

They landed in the park just across the street from Grimmauld Place.

"You told Ron?!" Hermione and Astoria shouted at the same time.

"Here we are!" Draco said, ignoring them both.

Everyone looked around, with very confused looks.

"Umm-" Harry started up was quickly cut off by Draco.

"I'll explain in a minute."

Draco motioned for them all to follow him inside. Once he opened the door he stepped away so Harry and Ginny could go in first, followed by Hermione and Astoria.

He heard gasps from all three girls. When Draco finally walked in he looked at Harry, who was standing with his mouth gaping open.

He watched as Ginny walked all around the completely transformed living room. She whipped around so fast Draco thought she would have fallen over. "You did this?!"

"Surprise." He said weakly. He was even more nervous now that they were here, Harry still hadn't said anything and he couldn't tell if Ginny was happy or upset by it. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I did. I know it's been... stressful. And I just..."

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"I just wanted to do this for you." He said in a rush.

"Why?" Ginny persisted.

Why did she have to always push?! "So you could start your life, I guess. Because you didn't have to befriend me, and you did. So... yea."

Ginny's eyes got watery as she rushed over to Draco, engulfing him in a tight hug. He stumbled back with the force of it.

"Draco! This must have cost a fortune!" Hermione gasped.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled. "Well, shall we look at the rest of the house?" He asked as he pulled away from Ginny.

"You- You did the whole house?" Harry finally asked.

"Most of it. I'll show you." Draco motioned for them to head up the stairs, so they could look at what he had done.

Ginny, now giddy with excitement grabbed Hermione and Astoria and ran up the stairs.

Harry stood in the same spot, still in shock.

"You alright, Mate?" Ron asked, walking up to him.

"You did the whole house?" Harry repeated.

"Except Sirius's room, yes." Draco said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box Harry had shown him four weeks ago. "Start your life, Harry."

Harry stared at the box he now held, a million different emotions flooding through him. "I don't know what to say. You didn't have-"

"Of course I didn't, I just wanted to. It all came from my money, none of the Malfoy money was put into this. I don't know if it would even matter to you, but it does to me."

Harry nodded, then pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Potter, this isn't what we do." Draco laughed out nervously.

Harry and Ron joined him. Harry Potter hugging Draco Malfoy certainly was a moment for the record books.

"Harry!" They heard Ginny squeal from the top of the stairs.

"Go." Draco said with a smile.

He shoved the box in his pocket and headed for the stairs.

Draco and Ron followed him up, with Draco explaining what he'd done, and his thoughts on each room. He noticed that Harry and Hermione did the same thing that Ron did, touched everything. Even Ginny couldn't resist the memories when they got to certain rooms. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Harry's blush when Draco mentioned a nursery. When they made their way up to Sirius's room Harry didn't go in, but thanked Draco for leaving it untouched. They headed back down the stairs for the kitchen and dining room, where Draco explained that Trixie was overjoyed with the idea of a dinner party.

When they walked into the dining room Ginny gasped. Besides the ground floor, this room was the most difficult to change in Draco's opinion. Hermione, who had been tearing up through the entire tour of the house, was now letting the tears fall down her face.

"Draco, this is unbelievable!" Ginny screamed. "Harry, don't you love it?!"

"I do." He answered with a smile as he walked over to her. "Do you know what else I love?"

"What?" She said breathlessly.

He pulled out the small black box and hit one knee.

Ginny gasped as her hand went to cover her mouth. "Holy shit!"

Harry chuckled at her reaction. "You. Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the love of my life. When I see my future, I see you. I'm captivated by your strength, your passion, and your nerve. You have never given up on me, and for the rest of my life, I want you by my side. Will you marry me?"

"Harry... yes. YES!"

He stood and she threw herself at him, tears running down her face. Harry kissed her fiercely, only pulling back enough to slide the ring on her finger.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and gripped it tightly.

"That's why you did all of this." She whispered to him. "You're a marshmallow, Draco Malfoy. You don't fool me for one second."

Draco smiled and turned to face her. "I am not, I just took the only excuse Potter had left away. Do you think they like it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course they do. You saw Ginny's face. She was ecstatic even before."

"Bloody hell, that didn't take long." Ron said walking over to them, with Astoria giggling beside him.

* * *

Two weeks later the high that Draco was on had completely vanished. His moods went from rage, to confusion, to utter despair without notice. Hermione had no idea how to handle it. Theo tried to help, but there was nothing they could do. Narcissa's health was failing, and rapidly. She was hardly ever awake, refused to eat most days and looked so fragile that she was never left alone anymore. Everyone had taken turns sitting with her. Even though she slept for most of the day, she was never alone.

Hermione flooed to Draco's after having dinner with Neville and Theo at his place. There were days where Draco had been completely inconsolable, then days were he was downright angry, and today was one of those days. She had owled him earlier that day and said she was going to Theo's for dinner, to let him cool off. She understood his anger, she really did. She had felt just as helpless with her own parents, but Draco was working himself to the point of utter exhaustion and taking it out on everyone around him.

"Draco?" She called out as she entered the living room. With a deep breath she headed for his study, if he was in his workshop she knew not to bother him. When she cautiously walked into the library, she gasped at the scene before her. There were books and papers thrown everywhere, chairs were tipped over and pillows and piles of feathers littered the floor. She walked over to his research table and it was clear he had thrown everything on the floor in a fit of rage. Quills and pots of ink were spilled on the floor, along with crumpled sheets of paper.

"Draco?" She called out, more frantic than she wanted to be. She turned to look for him and found him leaning up against the far wall of books with his legs drawn up and his arms crossed over his knees, his forehead resting on his forearms.

She slowly walked over to him, as not to startle him. She knelled in front of him and put her hands on his biceps.

"Draco, sweetheart?" She whispered.

He looked up at her and her heart felt like it shattered into pieces. His eyes were red and puffy and showed just how defeated he really was.

"Oh, Draco."

"I'm so sorry." He choked out.

She moved to sit beside him and he fell into her, his head nestled against her chest. She forced herself not to breakdown in tears as she held him.

"I just feel so helpless. I can't-I don't know-" he broke down then, unable to finish his sentence. Hermione didn't say anything in response, just let him get everything out. He needed to break, he couldn't keep carrying this weight around.

"I'm just so sorry."

"I know." She kissed the top of his head gently. "I know."

Draco tried to compose himself, tried to get his breathing under control, tried to not be a complete mess of a human being. After a few minutes he pulled away slightly to wipe his face free of the lingering tears.

"Let me help you." She pleaded.

"What?"

"Let me look at your notes, let me help you, Draco. I'm good at research. You don't have to carry this by yourself. You can lean on me if you need to. That's what it means to love someone. Let me help you. You don't have to do this all on your own."

Draco let out a deep breath. "I don't know how to let you help. This has consumed my life for so long now, that I don't know how to let anyone help me."

"That, Draco Malfoy, has always been your problem. I am in your corner, I'm here to help you, and you are not alone. You are never alone."

Draco leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "I love you, so much Hermione."

"I love you, Draco. With everything I have." She said fiercely.

He reached for her hands and held them tightly.

"What happened here?"

Draco moved to look around the room he had destroyed. "I couldn't tell you." He said honestly. "I was just so frustrated with everything, with myself. So completely disgusted that I just... lost it."

She cupped his face and placed the softest kiss on his lips. "Let's go to bed." She said softly.

When he nodded she pulled him up off of the floor. She pulled out her wand and set the room back in order, with papers flying around until they reached the table and stacked themselves in a neat pile. The splotches of ink removed themselves from the carpet and went back into the small ink pots, while the chairs and pillows righted themselves and moved back into place.

"Better. Come." She squeezed his hand and guided him out of the room.

Once in the bedroom he striped himself of all of his clothes except for his boxers, while she did the same, leaving on only her panties and a silk camisole. Draco instantly curled into Hermione once they were in bed, trying to envelope himself inside her comfort. He laid his head on her chest while he draped one arm around her, their legs a tangle of limbs. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, while holding him tight with the other.

They stayed silent for a while, so long in fact that Hermione had thought he fell asleep.

"Hermione?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Hmm?"

He could feel his eyes getting watery. "I'm so scared."

"I know." Her voice was strained. She just couldn't take this pain that he was constantly in. This fear that he kept inside was eating him alive. She desperately wanted to help him, to be there for him. She couldn't stand by and watch Narcissa die, and Draco fall apart with guilt. She was Hermione Granger after all, she solved unsolvable problems. She stood face to face with obstacles that should have crushed her, yet here she was. She wanted nothing more than to give Draco all of her strength. And she was going to do exactly that, in the only way she knew how.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next morning Hermione got up slowly and as quietly as possible, so she wouldn't disturb Draco. He had more or less cried himself to sleep. Wanting him to sleep as long as possible, she grabbed the first outfit her hand came into contact with and headed for the guest bathroom to get ready for work. She threw on the dress she grabbed, a brown cable knit sweater dress. Deciding that since it was a turtle neck she threw her hair up in a bun and grabbed her favorite pair of knee high dark brown boots.

She grabbed a muffin and decided to apparate to work instead of using the floo. Choosing an apparition point that was a few blocks from the Ministry, she walked the rest of the way, enjoying the cool fall weather. Colorful streaks of light lined the sky, giving her the peace of mind to think about how to best help Draco and Narcissa. Ripping off pieces of her muffin as she walked, she thought about what to do.

Narcissa's illness came back in full force, and very suddenly. The panic Draco felt as he watched his mother slip away was heartbreaking. She decided to use part of her day looking through a few books they had in their library at work, seeing if anything similar caught her eye. Maybe she could ask Sami to look into it, she was always really good with finding the small details and piecing everything together. Hermione stopped walking abruptly and a wide smile crossed her face. She knew exactly how she was going to help.

* * *

Sami, Taylor and Theo all gathered in the research room of their department. Hermione had told them she had something very important to ask them, and they had patiently waited while she ran out of the office, saying something about being right back. Just a few minutes later she had Daphne, Ron and Harry by the arms dragging them into the room as well.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor questioned. "This is turning into quite the little meeting."

"It will be. I need your help."

"Alright." Harry said slowly, walking over to lean against one of the research tables. "Whatever you need."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I want you all to come over to Draco's tomorrow and help me research Narcissa's illness."

Silence.

Despite herself, her hands started to fidget and twist together. They had all been on the receiving end of Draco's mood swings more often than not lately.

"Please." She begged. "I had dinner with Theo and Neville last night, honestly just to escape for a little while, and when I came back the library was trashed and he was sitting in the corner of the room, completely lost in his own mind. This is slowly killing him, the guilt and the anger and everything else in between and I can't just sit here and watch his life fall apart!" She finished hysterically. She took a few calming breaths and continued on.

"Please, just come over tomorrow, help me research. Help me figure out what he's tried and what he hasn't and see if we can find anything new. If he snaps you don't have to stay, I swear. He's just... so defeated."

"Of course we'll help." Taylor said at once. He looked around the room at everyone else. "Won't we?"

"Right." Harry said quickly.

Letting up a small sigh of relief, she gave a timid smile. "He doesn't know how to ask for help."

"He never has." Theo said with a shake of his head.

"What time, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"Eleven? How's that with everyone? I'll make lunch, or something."

"I'll tell Stori, we'll be there." Ron said.

"I'll let Blaise know, too." Daphne said looking at Ron. "He's been asking about Narcissa. He wants to see her. He can stay with her while we're all there."

"Are they back from their honeymoon?" Theo asked.

Daphne nodded. "Came home two days ago. I told him to hold off on going to the Manor for now. Blaise won't take any of Draco's shit."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Every time she had seen Draco and Blaise together they had been fine.

"They can both be a little hot headed. Blaise wouldn't stand for any of Draco's fits, and it would likely end in a duel." Daphne answered.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini!" Hermione said in complete disbelief. Blaise was the most level headed, calm man she'd ever met.

"The man you know is all because of Luna." Theo said to her. "It's been a shock for us all."

"Ginny's at the Manor now, I'll let her know the plan. She can keep things in line, no problem." Harry said.

Theo and Ron nodded quickly. They knew Ginny wasn't to be messed with.

"Thank you. I-this means so much." Hermione said softly.

Sami and Daphne said they would both bring whatever books and medical journals they could find, and Theo said he would get with Neville and Mcgonnagall to see what they could find. Hermione thought that was an excellent idea, and since their cases had been on the light side since the complete lack of movement from the _Militum Sanguine_ , Harry said he would arrange for their team to research at Hogwarts for the day. Daphne also went along, telling Ron to get a hold of George and Blaise for her, while she stayed with the research team.

At ten am, they had all made their way to the Ministers office, to use his private floo.

"Thank you, Kingsley." Hermione must have repeated half a dozen times.

"Go." He urged. "I have complete confidence in you."

Harry and Kingsley watched the five of them disappear one by one, as they flooed to Mcgonnagall's office, where Neville would be waiting.

* * *

Hermione didn't tell Draco about her plan to have everyone over until the next morning. Thinking they could have a decent night together, and hoping maybe he could relax slightly. He had said he wanted the help, after all. Still in bed, she turned to face him. He kissed her when he felt her move closer, then shut his eyes again.

"Draco, I have something to tell you." She began softly.

"Okay."

"I've asked everyone to come over today, to research your mothers illness. To see if we can help you figure this out."

"Everyone?"

"Well, not everyone, I suppose. Just Theo, Sami and Tay, Daphne, Harry and Ron of course, maybe Neville. Blaise is home now, and has been asking about her so he's spending the day at the Manor. I just thought the more people we had working on it the better off we would be." She rushed out. "I can't stand to see you or Narcissa this way."

Draco kept his eyes closed throughout the entire conversation. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Draco? Please don't be upset."

"I'm not." His voice was laced with emotion. "I'm not. I want help. I need help." He opened his eyes and she could see that he was being genuine.

She let out the deep breath she'd been holding. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Hermione. Thank you."

"Come shower with me."

With a small smile Draco followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was just putting the stuffed peppers into the oven when Theo flooed in with Sami and Taylor right behind him. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Astoria came next, with Daphne being the last one. Hermione had forgotten that Sami and Taylor had never been to Draco's before, and she laughed at their shocked faces. She was so used to the house it didn't phase her anymore how beautiful and big it really was. They gathered in the dining room, Draco had his notes prepared already and they were passed around the table as he explained what he's tried so far, what seemed to work, what made her worse, and then tried to answer everyone's questions.

Hermione, Sami, Theo and Daphne all started exchanging their notes they took from Hogwarts, and asking Draco if he had certain books so they could reference them.

"Wait wait, you went to Hogwarts?!" Draco nearly shouted in disbelief.

"Yesterday." Theo confirmed. "We spent the day there, researching. I'm sure if you don't have these books, Neville can bring them later if needed."

They continued to talk over lunch, then once they were finished headed into the library to get started and research.

Daphne, Sami and Taylor seemed have the same line of thinking and quickly paired off together in one corner of the library. Astoria stayed pretty close to Draco, saying something about working on other things together. Hermione, Ginny, and Theo went over Draco's notes again, with Ginny explaining symptoms she remembered Narcissa having in the past. Ron and Harry tried to be as helpful as possible, getting books for people, passing notes, and trying to research themselves. Although they knew Hermione was way better at it than they were.

"Draco?" Sami asked, looking over to him. "How did this all start?"

"It was pretty sudden. She felt weak all the time. She tried to keep going through her daily routines as usual, but it just got to be too much for her. I would create a potion and she would get better for a while, then get worse all over again."

Seeming to ponder that, Draco went back to reading since Sami didn't appear to have any other questions.

"This just doesn't make any sense." Hermione said, frustrated. She had been re reading Draco's notes for the third time. "How can she get better, then worse, then better again?"

"It's almost like whatever you tried rejected after a while." Ginny said.

"Like whatever is making her sick absorbed the potion?" Ron asked. "Does that make sense?"

"Absorbed the potion..." Draco said slowly.

"Yea, Like-"

"Oh my god! Ron, you're brilliant!" Daphne shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Draco protested.

Daphne practically ran over to Draco, shoving the book she was reading at him.

"Harry!" She whipped around to face him.

"Daphne!" He mocked.

She ignored that. "Listen to me very carefully. After I say this I need auror clearance. You have to add me to this case."

Harry sobered up instantly. "Done."

"Daph?" Draco said slowly.

"Draco, it all makes sense now! I can't believe we didn't see it before!" She took a deep breath. "Draco, it's Lucius."

Everyone sat a little straighter at the accusation.

"The weakness, the trial and error, all of it. He's draining her magic." She pointed to the page she was reading earlier. "The runic crystal. He's draining her magic and keeping it there! She's a powerful witch. You said it yourself, blood magic needs power and lots of it."

"Your potions were making her resistant." Theo said to him. "That's how she got better with each potion you tried, then weaker when he redoubled his efforts to drain her magic."

"He must keep it on him, that's why she was so much like her old self when we were in Italy, because she wasn't at the Manor." Ginny said quickly.

"She's been consistently getting worse since you've been back." Taylor said to Draco.

He just confirmed Draco's worst fear. How much more time could she possibly have? Her magic was diminishing so rapidly her body couldn't keep up with it. Lucius was killing her... his _father_ was murdering his mother. He pushed his hands through his hair as he paced the room. How could he not see this before?!

"I have to go." He moved to leave the room but Harry stood in front of him. "Potter." He warned.

"No, you're not going over there now." Harry said sternly.

"I can't let him get away with this!" Draco shouted.

"And he won't, we need to do this right or he will just find some bloody loophole to slip through." Ron said, coming to stand beside Harry.

"Draco give me your wand." Astoria said from behind him.

Draco looked to see his wand clutched tightly in his hand, he didn't even remember drawing it. "You think I need a wand to kill him?"

"I'm going to act like you didn't say those words in front of the lead auror for magical law enforcement." Harry said coolly. "Malfoy, we need to do this the right way. We can't go in there with a half-assed plan."

"That's rich coming from a Gryffindor." He countered.

"We always had plans." Harry said with a shrug. "They went to shit almost immediately, but we still had plans."

"Draco?" Hermione said from behind him, trying to pull him out of his thoughts. "Let us help. We can solve this together. Trust me when I say that Lucius will pay for this."

Draco closed his eyes, his incredibly tired eyes. He could only nod, not bothering say anything. She came to him and gently took his wand from his hand, handing it to Astoria. Her arms came around his waist, and she held him tightly, trying to will away it all.

"What is the plan?" Theo asked after a moment.

"Well." Daphne said with a sigh. "As far as helping Narcissa, we need to find the crystal. That's a start. The potions Draco has made will help tremendously once we restore her magic, I'm sure."

"And... for Lucius?" Theo prodded.

"If you bring him in for any kind of questioning he'll get suspicious and we'll never be able to find the crystal." Sami said bluntly.

"She's right." Taylor agreed. "You'll have to be careful with this."

"Draco, do you have anything that will hault the process?" Hermione asked him. "Now that we truly know what's going on we should be able to help her somehow, until we can get the crystal."

"I can try a few things. In the beginning it seemed I was on the right track, I'll just make those potions I brewed first stronger."

"I don't think you should tell her this." Ginny added.

"She already knows that he's involved with this case." Draco countered.

"True, but not that he's the one that caused her illness. She doesn't need this right now, Draco. Don't tell her yet." Ginny said forcefully.

"I agree with her, Malfoy." Ron said to him. "It won't change anything if she knows or not. Right now at least."

"The last thing we want to do is put her in more danger." Taylor agreed. "The less she knows, the better at this point."

Sighing in defeat, Draco just nodded.

"I see why you like him so much." He said to Hermione, motioning to Taylor.

Theo gave Taylor a broad smile. "He'll be a researcher by the end of this case, mark my words."

"I want to see my mother." Draco said gently.

Hermione could hear the strain in his voice. "Of course. Harry and I will go with you."

"I don't need babysitters, I just want to be with her for a while."

"Stop thinking that way." Astoria said sternly. "They're not babysitters, Hermione is your girlfriend and Harry is your friend. Stop being so damn difficult all the time."

Draco cracked a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"See?! Was that so hard?!"

"Oh, I have no doubt it was." Harry cut in with a laugh before Draco could say anything.

* * *

Everyone packed up for the day, saying they would start fresh on Monday on what to do about Lucius. Theo went home to meet Neville, while Ron, Astoria and Daphne went to shell cottage to have dinner with George, Bill and Fleur. Sami and Taylor left together, saying something about meeting Bryce. With Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry being the only ones left, they flooed to the Manor.

Draco really wasn't expecting to see his father, the man had been quite scarce his last few visits. Come to think of it, he really hadn't seen him since he had stayed here with his mother after Hermione's accident.

They were greeted by Trixie, who informed Draco that Narcissa hadn't woken up since the morning when Blaise and Luna first arrived.

"Luna's here?" Draco said, very shocked she would even step foot in this place.

"Yes, Master Draco." Trixie said with an exaggerated nod. "She is a wonderful soul. Very bright. Very... odd."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione tried to hide their smiles.

"Thank you, Trixie. We won't be long. Has... has Lucius been around?"

The elf's entire demeanor changed at the mention of Draco's father. "No, Master Draco. Trixie stays in Mistress's room all night like you asked. He has not been here."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when we leave."

With a nod the she disappeared.

They made their way up the stairs and down the long hallway to Narcissa's suite. Draco walked in holding Hermione's hand and with Harry and Ginny right behind them. Blaise was sitting in a chair that was pulled up close to the bed, holding Narcissa's hand while he read a book to her. Luna, was laying sideways on a small sofa with her ankles crossed reading a magazine... upside down. Draco noticed that his mother's bed was littered with flowers.

"Oh, hello Draco." Luna said fondly.

"Luna." He nodded. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Blaise has been wanting to come."

"But you-"

"Past memories no longer affect us, Draco." She said as she walked over to give him a hug. He hugged her back awkwardly, not sure how she could be so forgiving, but grateful for it anyway.

"I wanted to bring her flowers." Luna said simply.

"Umm, could you not find a vase?" He looked over at the bed that was scattered with flowers.

"Oh no." Luna said with wide eyes. "African violets aren't flowers you need a vase for. They are healing flowers."

"Healing flowers?" Draco repeated, Luna was still clinging to him. He looked to Blaise for help, but the man was just smiling.

"They are cleansers of old, or heavy energy. They absorb the old and give life to new, and are bringers of peace and love."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said from beside Draco. "That was very thoughtful."

With the most innocent smile, she backed away from Draco to sit on Blaise's lap.

"So, did you find anything?" Blaise asked him.

"We did." Hermione said slowly, turning to Harry.

"We have to tell them, she needs to be protected." Harry said to her.

With a deep breath Draco began telling them what they had figured out.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Blaise was just as pissed off as Draco was. Hermione could see the temper everyone had been talking about, which rivaled Draco's. No wonder they got into so many fights during Hogwarts.

"He can't fucking get away with this!" Blaise roared.

"Blaise, calm down." Hermione hissed, with a glance in Narcissa's direction.

"What are you going to do about this?! He's been one step ahead of everything this entire time." Blaise said in a chilling voice.

"I'm going back to my original ideas, since they seemed to work the best for her." Draco said calmly. "Astoria and I have a few ideas on how to sustain and protect what magic she has left, until we can restore it."

"Blaise, come sit with me." Luna said softly. Blaise stopped his pacing and sat down next to her on the small sofa. He took a deep breath as her hand intertwined with his.

"Your energy is very strong right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm upset. She's taken better care of us than anyone else."

"I understand that your upset. That's okay." She kissed his cheek.

Draco stared at the couple dumbstruck. Luna really was something else.

"We'll keep you informed on what the plan is." Harry said to them. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to stick around a bit more? Ginny's been here a lot lately, and no offense but it makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh, by the way, congratulations." Blaise said sincerely. "Heard you finally did it."

"Yea, well. Someone thought I was taking to long to ask, apparently." He nodded to Draco.

Draco had a genuine smirk on his face. "I never said I was a patient man."

* * *

For the week following their discovery about Lucius, Draco never went to the Manor alone. Mostly Blaise went with him, which Draco thought was quite humorous. On the off chance that they did see Lucius, Blaise would be cursing the bastard right along side Draco. He did find it odd that his father was no where to be found. Draco had recreated his first few potions and gave them to Narcissa, hoping that they weren't too late to help her. The fear of losing his mother lived with him everyday, he just couldn't shake the feeling of his failure and guilt.

Draco had even lied to Theo and Hermione, saying he had to make a stop at the apothecary he used for potions ingredients, which wasn't entirely a lie. He did have to go there, for more ingredients for his mother as well as new things he was working on for Hermione's parents, but after he was done he went to the Manor. Alone. Hoping to finally confront his father, but he wasn't there. Trixie said she hadn't seen him all week, which made Draco very suspicious and very nervous. He was expecting another move from the _Militum Sanguine_ any day now with him begin gone for so long.

"Don't you find it odd?" Hermione asked over lunch. She thought the anxiousness she felt would have died down by now, but she felt like something big was going to happen any day now. The entire research team, plus Harry, Ron, Neville and Daphne decided to meet for lunch in the auror conference room.

"That we haven't seen him all week?" Theo asked. At Hermione's nod he agreed with her. "I do."

"I don't like what that means." Sami said glumly. "If he is the mastermind behind all this, and no one has seen him all week, what does that mean?"

"I don't understand how the Ministry hasn't developed a way to track people by now." Ron said to them. "The trace is practically useless in magical families, there's got to be a way we can keep better track of him."

"Ron's right. The trace is useless. And he's too smart to be using any kind of serious dark magic anyways." Daphne said to them. "He was pretty high up in Voldemort's ranks for a long time, he didn't get there by making mistakes."

Harry sorted. "Until he was thwarted by teenagers."

"Is the _Chosen One_ being modest?" Hermione joked.

"If we're going to be spending the hour praising Potter I'll just go home for lunch." Draco said as he walked in.

"Draco!" Hermione shot out of her chair to greet him. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, I had to stop by the apothecary this morning. I needed a few things." He took the empty chair next to her, and unwrapped his sandwich she got for him.

She decided not to say anything more, but his practiced indifference wasn't fooling her.

"How is she?" Taylor asked him.

"Better, but still weak. At least she's awake."

"Oh, Draco that's excellent!" Daphne squealed.

He chanced a small smile, worried that the moment he thought she was finally getting better she would revert right back to being on death's door. "It is. I'm... it's good."

"Stori and I are heading over tonight. She has a few remedies she said she was meaning to bring over." Daphne said to him.

"She told me." Draco said with a nod. "I'll go with you."

"No need, Ron is coming."

Draco looked up, then glanced at Ron. "You're going? To the Manor?"

"Yea, why? I'm not so keen on my girlfriend and her sister being there unprotected."

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Those simple words defined exactly who Ron was. Fiercely loyal, protective, loving. He would without a doubt throw himself in front of Astoria or Daphne in the event of danger. They were his people now, and that meant the world to her.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up. "I'm sorry, what?"

Neville laughed. "You had an odd look about you. Everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She smiled at him.

"Hey!" Daphne said with a broad smile. "I was thinking that maybe we c-"

"Daph?" Theo said nervously. She was frozen in place, staring at the doorway. He turned to see what she was looking at.

Draco shot up immediately at the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway to the conference room. Harry and Ron also stood, effectively blocking Lucius from stepping in further.

"What do we have here?" He drawled. "A meeting of the minds?" His tone was mocking, and it fueled Draco's rage even more.

He forced himself to calm down, his father always knew exactly what to say to get his blood boiling. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction.

"Father." Draco greeted coldly. "It's been a while. I'm sorry to see that you're still alive."

Lucius smiled at the remark. "I'm quite... resilient."

Hermione cleared her throat, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. "What brings you to the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned his attention to Hermione, who tried not to squirm under his stare. Draco didn't seem to appreciate it either. He pulled Hermione out of her chair and held her close to him, offering her whatever comfort he could.

"Miss Granger, I have weekly appointments with the auror department. Surely you knew that. Have you been... looking for me?"

Hermione glanced to Harry, who still had his eyes trained on Lucius. Despite is casual appearance, Hermione knew he was ready to attack the man without a moments notice.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want to keep you from your appointment, Sir." Daphne said kindly.

"Of course, Miss Greengrass." He nodded in her direction. "I would hate to disturb your... gathering." He sneered as he looked around at the people in the room. His gaze finally landing on his son. "I always expected more from you." He said in disgust.

"Thought I would end up like you?" Draco mocked. "I'm much smarter than that."

"Oh, let's not get carried away, my boy. After all, your association with those of lesser-"

Draco was around the table and had Lucius pinned against the wall, his wand at the man's throat before Hermione could even register the movement.

Lucius merely chuckled. A low, condescending laugh that was meant to intimidate. "You're emotions have always been your downfall, Draco."

"Give me a reason." Draco threatened.

Lucius and Draco had their eyes locked on each other, seeming to forget their audience.

"Draco." Harry said beside him, pulling him out of his murderous thoughts.

Draco slowly lowered his wand and took a step back. Lucius seemed unfazed by the altercation, Damn him. With a sickening smile he turned to walk out the room. "Do say hello to your mother for me." Lucius called back to him..

Ron and Harry fought to hold him back as Draco jumped for the door.

"Let me go!"

"Malfoy, were at the Ministry for Godric's sake!" Harry shouted. "What are you going to do to him here?!"

"Now's the time, Mate." Ron said after.

"He's a fucking murderer!" He boomed as he continued to struggle to get to the door. "My mother!" He stopped fighting them and backed away, breathing heavily. "My mother."

Hermione was by his side in a heartbeat.

* * *

After Draco's altercation with Lucius at the Ministry the threats and taunts came on a daily basis. He had received seven different owls with seven different letters threatening his life before Hermione asked him to change the wards. He refused, saying that he needed to know what the letters contained, so they could figure out how to approach Lucius. Of course, the elder Malfoy was far too smart to leave any kind of magical signature on the letters. Even Hermione couldn't tell for certain if they were from him or not.

Everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells, waiting for the _Militum Sanguine_ to make a move. Both Draco and Harry were convinced that it was only a matter of time. With no other leads to go on the entire team was beginning to get restless. Draco had thrown himself into his potions. His work for the blood potion had given Sami a little more to research, while his potions for Narcissa he brewed daily. Blaise and Luna had stayed at the Manor as much as possible to lift some of the burden from Ginny, and also for Harry's peace of mind.

Ginny had stopped in at the end of the day for a visit with Harry. September was a busy month for everyone. Quidditch season was starting up again, Harry and Ron took extra missions on anything that could possibly be related to this case, and Neville was back at Hogwarts full time.

"You could always come over for dinner, if you'd like." Hermione said to her friend.

"Thanks, Hermione. But Harry and I just need some time. I've been at the Manor a lot, and between work and everything else, we need some time."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Are you guys all moved into the house yet?"

"We packed up our clothes the very next day and brought them over! We've been staying there ever since. I love it." She said with a content sigh. "We've been slowly boxing up everything else from Harry's flat. I still can't believe he did all of that for us."

"I can't either. What's Ron going to do? Keep the flat?"

Ginny snorted. "He spends more time at Astoria's than he does at home. He should just move in there."

"Gossiping Without me?!" Theo whined.

"Of course not. Just catching up." Hermione answered as Theo took a seat at the conference table.

"Harry should be here shortly, I just passed him in the hall. He said you would be here."

"How have you been with Neville gone?" Ginny asked him.

"Alright. I miss him. We spent so much time together in August, that it's really making September suck. We've arranged for him to be able to floo home for a few weekends though, if things are going well back at Hogwarts. And of course, never on Hogsmeade weekends."

"You'll figure it out. I'm sure that Mcgonnagall would set him up with a private floo if he only asked for it." Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

"You think?!" Theo perked right up.

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked in. Harry walked right to Ginny and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How was the meeting?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Nothing new. Just a bunch of dead ends." Ron said as he ran his hand down his face in exhaustion.

"You wanna head out?" Hermione asked him. "You look exhausted."

"Yea." Ron said weakly.

"Theo, I'll meet you at Draco's." She said as she stood to walk out with Ron.

"Right behind you." He said with a nod.

"I feel like I could sleep for days." Ron joked.

"You've been on a lot of missions, lately." She said, looping her arm with his.

"Just for the day, were always back by nightfall. It just gets to be too much sometimes."

"I still worry about you."

"Stori does, too. She hates these missions."

They reached the atrium, where Ron offered to floo Hermione home first.

"I'm a big girl, Ron." She said with a smile.

"I know that, I'm allowed to worry, too. Still getting those letters?"

"Yes. Everyday." She frowned.

"Then I'll stay until Theo gets there."

Hermione didn't bother to argue, just let Ron led her to an open fireplace to floo home.

When they both stepped out of the fireplace Hermione gasped, and Ron threw her behind him, shifting to full on auror mode. They both had their wands out and at the ready.

"Ron-" She began, clinging to him.

"Shh." He said gently. His eyes scanned the room. It was completely trashed. Every single piece of furniture was ripped apart and broken. Glass and shards of wood were everywhere. The artwork on the walls was slashed and all of the framed pictures lay on the floor busted into pieces.

They both walked in further, trying to take everything in when the fooo lit up and Hermione jumped back.

"Theo!" She had her wand pointed at the fireplace, ready to hex whoever it was. "You scared me."

"What the hell happened here?!" He had his wand out as well, and lowered it as he walked over to them.

"Send a patronus to Draco, I'll send one to Harry. Tell him to get here right away." Ron said to Hermione. He turned and conjured his to send a message to Harry as Hermione did the same.

The three of them watched as their messages were sent.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking down the hall back to Harry's office so he could grab his things and go home.

"I'm so ready to have you all to mys-"

"Potter!"

Harry groaned, which made Ginny smile. "Hold that thought." She whispered to him.

"Make this quick, Malfoy. I want to get out of here at a decent time today." Harry barked.

"Well someone's in a mood." Draco said as he walked up to him. "I think I'm on to something about..." he looked over to Ginny. "That thing I asked of you... a while ago."

"Alright." Harry really want in the mood for this.

"I want to-" Draco stopped talking as he saw to bright blue streaks of light coming towards them.

A small otter appeared out of nowhere when the blue ball of light stopped in front of him.

"That's Hermione's patronus!" Ginny said in a panicked voice.

"And that's Ron's." Harry said, motioning to the jack Russell terrier.

 _Draco, come home! Please hurry!_

 _Harry, get to Malfoy's!_

They three of them looked at each other for half a second before they all took off running.

"What the hell?!" Draco shouted as he burst through the fireplace. Hermione threw herself at him.

"I don't know what happened! Ron brought me home, because of the letters, and it was like this." She rushed out.

Harry took a good look around, coming up to stand beside Ron.

"How did they even get in?!" Ginny demanded.

"Didn't you change your wards?" Theo asked.

Draco needed to get his thoughts together. He was thinking fifteen different things at once. "Against Lucius. No one but Hermione and myself can apparate in."

"What about the floo?" Harry asked.

"I just blocked Lucius's signature. I thought that would be enough."

"So the floo is still open to the Manor." Ron said to him. "Anyone could use it."

"I never thought he would send one of his minions after me!" Draco yelled.

"Okay, Okay." Harry held his hands up. "Let's just calm down."

"It's a message." Theo said gravely. "You know it is. That he's smarter than you, that we'll always be one step behind. That he can get to you easily and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"We'll have to log all of this for the case." Harry said with a heavy sigh. "Ron, take down yours and Hermione statements. Draco, you need to change your wards. All of them. Even the workshop. For your protection."

Draco nodded. "I'll take a look at the rest of the house."

"Don't touch anything." Ron said. "If you find anything suspicious , let us know."

For the next hour, Ron and Harry logged evidence, statements, and tested the new wards. Nothing appeared to be missing, the destruction of the cottage being a message in itself. Hermione, Ginny and Theo went through each room fixing it after Harry had cleared it. Once everything had been cataloged and cleaned up, Draco slouched against the living room wall. He watched Hermione talk to Ginny on the other side of the room. What if she had been home? What could have happened if Ron hadn't thought to being her back? What if they were still here and Draco wasn't around to protect her?

"Hermione!" Draco blurted out.

The room got quiet with his outburst.

"You can't stay here. I want you to stay with Theo."

"What? No-"

"Yes." Draco, Harry, Theo and Ron all said at the same time. Under different circumstances she would have laughed.

"Hermione, please." Draco came over to her. "Please. I can't put you in danger, there's too many possibilities."

"Will you be staying there with me?"

He shook his head. "No. It's too much risk, I don't want to jeopardize your safety. If I'm there they might try to come after you or Theo, and I can't let that happen."

"You can't stay here!" She shouted at him. "If it's safe enough for you, then why isn't it safe enough for me?!"

"Because I'm the one They're after and I'm not putting you at risk by being with me!" He took a deep breath. "Please." He begged. "Just let me protect you. Stay with Theo. Please, Hermione. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

She hung her head, but nodded in agreement.

"I'll get your things for you." Ginny said quietly.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione wasn't even sure if she spoke loud enough for Ginny to hear her.

"Hey." Draco gently lifted Hermione's chin to meet her eyes. "I need you safe." He whispered.

"What about you? I need you safe too, Draco."

"I will be. This will all be over with soon. I swear."

"I love you." She cried.

"I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Ginny came back out with a bag for her. Draco gave them a moment and walked over to the other men in the room.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your time with Harry."

"I'll make up for lost time, don't worry." Ginny smiled as she pulled away from her. "Don't be upset with him."

"I'm not, really. I understand. And besides, Theo needs me." She tried to joke.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Ginny said seriously. She looked over to Theo, who was talking to Harry, Ron and Draco. "What do you think they're talking about?"

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco completely forgot about his good mood from earlier. He really should know better. "Oh, Umm." He looked to Theo and Ron, then sighed. "I think I've figured out something with her parents." He said very quietly.

"You were really serious about that?" Theo hissed.

"I'm very serious about it. I genuinely think I'm close. I've looked into her genealogy and I think I'm really onto something."

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked. "Feels like we've tried everything."

"I'm just waiting on the final ingredient, then I want to test it somehow. I want to meet them."

Harry groaned, and pulled his glasses off to run his hand down his face.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." Hermione said to Ginny as she watched them whisper to each other. "I better go and grab him before those idiots ruin my night."

Hermione followed her over and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. "What are you guys talking about?"

"More work." Harry spat out. He put his glasses back on and looked to Draco. "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Right. Because right now we are leaving." Ginny said bluntly. She grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him towards the floo.

"Don't forget to change the wards on the fl-" was all Harry could get out before he was sucked away.

"Guess I'll be going then, Stori is probably worried sick by now."

"You didn't tell her you would be late?!" Hermione burst out.

"I was kind of working, Hermione." He said in his defense.

She shook her head at him but hugged him anyway, then watched as he left.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning." Draco promised her.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, Hermione." He said right before he kissed her. He looked up at Theo, who was leaning against the wall watching them.

"Ready, doll?" He said softly.

"Yea." She grabbed her bag then looked one last time at Draco before leaving him. Alone.

"I love you, Hermione." He repeated to the empty room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Three miserable weeks went by without a single move from Lucius or the _Militum Sanguine_. Draco wouldn't budge and stayed at his cottage while Hermione stayed with Theo. Not that she minded staying with him, they of course made the situation as good as they possibly could, eating ice cream almost every night. But she just missed Draco. And she worried. He came over every day after work, but never stayed the night. She had always asked, and he had always said no. Theo had finally come to her rescue when he said that Neville was coming to stay for the weekend. She was so excited she could hardly wait for Draco to come over the next morning to escort her to the Ministry.

She of course was up early. She decided to make pancakes for breakfast, since she had the time and waited for Theo and Draco. She was especially proud of her outfit. A tight black pencil skirt and a simple grey sweater she paired with black boots. She thought it was sexy enough to make Draco want her, yet casual enough to look like she wasn't trying too hard.

"Good morning, love."

She heard Draco's voice and couldn't help but smile. "Good morning. You better eat while Theo's still asleep."

He came up and wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in. It was ridiculous how much he missed her. He could hardly sleep without her anymore. These few moments they got each day just weren't enough.

"I miss you." He whispered into her hair.

"I miss you, too. Which is why we are spending this weekend together."

"Hermione-"

"Neville is coming for the weekend." She said quickly. "You know as well as I do that Theo really needs this time with him. They haven't even _seen_ each other in so long."

"I know that but-"

"And we could change the wards on your cottage to lock us inside and everyone else outside for all I care. And completely disconnect the floo."

"That would-"

"I just need you, Draco."

He paused to see if she was going to continue to talk over him. "Can I talk now?"

"Depends on what you have to say." She countered.

"I think... that is a brilliant plan."

"What? You do?"

"I miss you, Hermione. I need you just as much. And the idea of having you all to myself, locked away from the world is the best thing I could possibly ask for."

"Oh, Draco!" She kissed him fiercely, pouring everything she had into that single kiss.

Draco very reluctantly pulled away, it had been way too long since they were able to be together, and if she kept pressing herself against him he would surely take her right there on Theo's kitchen counter. Now there was a thought...

He kissed her again as he picked her up and set her on the counter, loving her soft moans as she lost herself in the passion of it all.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" Theo called from the hallway. "We roomed together for six bloody years, I know what's going through your mind."

Draco smiled as he broke the kiss.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless.

"Oh, I'll clue you in. Draco like to have sex on every damned surface of our dorm room. My bed included!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, then she started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Theo said in an annoyed voice. "Shoo! Just get away from her!" Theo swatted Draco on the shoulder, scowling as Draco slowly moved away.

"I'll be going to Draco's tomorrow night." Hermione said to Theo as he sat down to eat his pancakes. She hopped off the counter and sat next to him.

"You sure?" Theo asked nervously.

"I'll have Potter or Weasley add extra protective enchantments." He looked over to Hermione. "And don't think I'm not serious about completely disconnecting the floo."

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that." She said seductively.

"His last class is at three, so he should be here by the time we're done with work." Theo said to her, trying his best to ignore the obscene amount of sexual tension in the room.

"Then we'll head straight home from there." Draco said with a smile. "I'm sure you have one of those damn extension charms on a purse or something you can bring with you."

"Of course I do." She looked a little smug.

* * *

Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked down the hall to the research division. Both Harry and Ron and put extra enchantments on the cottage, as well as a few charms that would immediately alert them both if there was a threat to their safety. Draco didn't have a single damn thing planned for their weekend other than not allowing Hermione to leave the bedroom. The way he craved her touch left him anxious for the day to finally be over. It was only a few minutes before four, but with the knowledge that Neville was at this very moment sitting in Theo's flat, he was sure he could convince them to leave early.

To his great pleasure, he found the entire research team packing up for the day when he walked in.

"Hey there." Taylor said brightly as he entered the research room.

"Hello. Done already?"

"We're not getting much done." Sami answered. "We've been working other cases with this standstill we seem to be in. Don't you find it odd that they haven't made another move yet?"

"Lucius has always been a calculated man. It's part of the reason he rose in ranks so quickly. He's adaptable." Draco said in a cold voice. "He's merely waiting for the most opportune moment."

"Lovely." Taylor said glumly.

"Alright, no more of this." Theo said with forcefulness. "Everyone have a great weekend, I'm getting out of here."

"Have fun!" Hermione called out to him and he made his way for the door. Theo gave her a wink and left.

"Ready, my dear?"

Draco's ridiculous smile made Hermione giddy. "Let's go."

Draco had once again impressed Hermione with his cooking skills, making a steak stir fry. It felt like the most normal thing in the world, to be with her cooking dinner as she sat at the kitchen island watching him. She poured each of them a glass of wine, while she talked about her day. They never ran out of things to talk about.

During dinner Draco told her how he really felt like his potions were headed the right way. He of course didn't tell her about the ones he had made for her parents, but he was so sure of them. He'd had loads of time on his hands these last three weeks, and he's perfected three different ones he wanted to try. He had also told her that his mother was getting better, finally. No luck with the crystal, though. If it were up to Draco, he would have the damn Manor torn down in if it meant finding the thing.

After dinner they had both cleaned up, with Draco once again impressing Hermione with his knowledge of the spell she used to charm the dishes to wash themselves.

"You've been busy." She teased.

"I've been bored." He corrected.

"Well, we can't have any more of that, now can we?"

Without warning, he grabbed her and apparated them to the bedroom. He gently set her on the bed, crawling up to lay beside her. She rested her head on his chest and he instinctively kissed her hair.

"I've missed you so much." He said with a deep breath.

She tangled her legs with his and slipped her hand under his shirt to caress his skin, making him sigh. "I missed you, too."

Draco wanted this weekend to last as long as humanly possible. He was going to take things slow, cherish every moment, every single second of their time together. He wished it could always be like this, every day, forever.

Draco rolled to his side, so he was facing Hermione. "Marry me."

"What?" Her eyes shot open.

"Marry me." He said again.

She looked at him, right into those grey eyes she loved so much. "Draco-"

"Marry me, Hermione." He grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you. I want you, forever. You make me who I am. I don't want to wait." He added as she opened her mouth to say something. "I want to marry you."

Her eyes got watery, she had fought so long for him. "I want to marry you." She said, just above a whisper.

He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go."

"What? Right now?" She said sitting up, wiping her eyes.

"It's not even 7, I know the Minister is still there. He can do it." He looked over at Hermione, smiling.

"Okay. Okay!" The both got up then and flooed to the Ministry.

Once there they walked right into Kingsley's office.

"I know Mr. Weasley has left, but a knock would have been nice." He said without looking up.

"Minister, I'm sorry." Hermione said. She looked at Draco and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Yes, yes I'm sorry, too."

"We would like a favor, Sir." She began.

"And what would that be?" He continued to write.

"Marry us." Draco blurted out.

Kingsley looked up finally. "Marry you? Right now?"

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and stepped right in front of his desk. "Yes. Marry us. Right now."

"Have you thought this through, times are-"

"Horrible!" She finished for him. "There is no better time. I want to do it while we can. Please."

He looked at Draco. "You're sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

He sat quietly for a moment, seeming to think this over. "As you wish." He said with a smile, standing to come around the desk.

"One more thing, Sir." Draco said. "We wish to be bonded."

"That is very old magic."

"Do you know how to do it?" Hermione asked.

"I do. Are you sure this is what you want, you understand the implications?"

Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's, squeezing them tight. "We do."

"We do." She repeated.

He stood before them then. "Hold out your arms."

Hermione turned to face Draco, then she held out her left arm. He looked confused at first, until he realized what he was looking at. Her scar. She wanted to be bonded there, with him.

His eyes got glossy, as he placed his Dark Mark on top of her _mudblood_ scar, holding her tight.

Kingsley stood, watching the moment, almost feeling like an intruder. If he had any doubts, they disappeared the instant they placed their differences aside, to be bonded by love.

He cleared his throat, then drew his wand. "It is said that man and woman were separated, because the Gods were frightened of how strong we were together. Men and women then were left to search their lives for the halves they lost. Let the Gods be afraid, for they cannot keep us apart."

"Draco, repeat these words after me." He aimed his wand at their arms.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione Granger, you are my other half. Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, I give you my body, so that we may be one. I give you my soul, until our life is done. You are the light by which my spirit is born. With this bond I offer you my love, so you never walk alone."

As he said the last words, a bright white light came from Kingsley's wand, wrapping around their arms and hands. They held each other a little tighter.

"Hermione," Kingsley spoke softly, "repeat these words after me."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she repeated the vows. "Draco Malfoy, you are my other half. Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, I give you my body, so that we may be one. I give you my soul, until our life is done. You are the light by which my spirit is born. With this bond I offer you my love, so you never walk alone."

Another bright white string of light formed and wrapped itself around Hermione's arm first, then intertwined with Draco's. Kingsley waited until the last strings of light came from the tip of his wand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You have been bonded by soul, by life, by love."

They all watched then as the light that hovered just above their skin, spinning itself slowly so both strands were connected, began to glow brightly, then in a flash it forged itself onto their skin. The strings bright glow lingered a moment before they completely vanished.

"I've never seen a light that bright before." The Minister said. "I am honored to have the privilege of congratulating the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, you may kiss your bride." He said with a smile.

Without hesitation he reached for Hermione with his free hand, tears now running down his face. He kissed her gently, slowly, pouring everything he was into that kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back.

* * *

Draco felt like everything was falling into place. His perfectly amazing weekend he spent with Hermione, with his wife, gave him the strength he had been missing. An ungodly amount of happiness flowed through him at the thought of her. They wanted to tell everyone together, so she promised not to say anything to Theo as Draco dropped her off earlier that day.

He had received an owl saying his ingredients he requested were in, so after Hermione was safely back a Theo's he went to the apothecary. He had hope that he could make this work. As he left the rather shady apothecary with the potions ingredients he needed he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. They had what he needed, and for that he was grateful. His research with the mind healers and other potioneers had lead him to try to brew something of his own for Hermione's parents. He had even met with every single one of the muggle doctors that Harry and Hermione had consulted after their first year at Hogwarts.

Now all he had to do was find them. He headed to the closest apparition point, since he wasn't near a floo to head to the Ministry. He desperately wanted this to work, and for it to be him that did it. He wanted to give her the world, and everything it offered. As much as she liked to pretend it didn't bother her, he knew it did. Now that he knew what happened, he could see it. The way she would see a father and daughter in the park, or when something funny happened and the first person she wanted to tell was her mother, Draco could see the flash of sadness in her face before she covered it up. He knew her fear, and her desire, and wanted nothing more than to give that small part of her that she lost back.

If he was paying better attention he would have remembered the area he was in. He would have noticed that he was being followed. He would have realized that his wand was in his pocket underneath his suit, and not easily accessible. He would have noticed that things were about to go very, very wrong.

Before he could even comprehend the danger he was in, he saw a flash of red light jet passed, just missing him. He whipped around to see where it had come from and was grabbed and thrown into the alleyway. He tried to fight, but the two men attacking him were better prepared. One had gotten in two good punches to Draco's jaw and another to his ribs. He was doubled over in pain and was pretty sure he spit out blood.

"You're Draco Malfoy?" One of them asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm guessing you already knew that." Draco ground out. "What do you want?"

As he stood he saw the sneer on the man's face. "We have our orders."

"What orders? Do you realize what I could do to you?!" Draco spat out. He shifted slightly to see if he still had his wand in his pocket. He didn't. Damn it.

"Not much without this." The second man grinned as he held up Draco's wand.

Draco gave his best Malfoy smirk. "Care to find out?"

Before he could even raise his hand to attempt a wandless jinx the first man cast a full body bind curse, making Draco fall stiff and lifeless to the ground.

With nothing to break his fall, his head smacked into the pavement hard. The shooting pain he now felt in the back of his head made him dizzy. The second man laughed as he walked to Draco and smiled down at him, giving his frigid body a kick. Since he was unable to move, he couldn't protect himself against the assault and could only wait for him to stop. The first many lifted the curse, and Draco immediately curled into a ball, trying to ward off the pain.

"Grab him." The man grunted.

Draco's vision was getting blurry and things started to go black as he attempted to push them away. He knew his head was bleeding. He could feel his hair matted to his skull, and was certain he had several bruised, if not broken, ribs. Something was thrown over his head and he tried to rip it off frantically. He was still protesting as they grabbed him and they disaparated away.

Draco was thrown onto a cold wet floor. He ripped the covering off his head and came face to face with Aron Greengrass.

"Mr. Greengrass?" He said stunned. He tried to stand but was kicked down by another wizard he didn't recognize. Draco groaned. His sides hurt.

"Draco, my boy. So glad you could join us."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." He said harshly.

Aron ignored his comment. "It seems I have some need for you. Your expertise, I should say."

"Is that right?" He wanted to stand but thought better of it. He sat up though, he refused to be degraded. He had dignity after all.

"Yes. You will help me."

"Or what?" Draco spat. He had no idea what this man was planning, but he wanted no part of it. This had felt all too familiar, and he never wanted to go back to that place.

Greengrass had the most repulsive smile on his face. "You were always an overconfident child. Let's see if we can break that shall we?"

Before Draco could say anything more, he heard words he never thought he would hear again.

" _Crucio._ "

Draco screamed in pain, trying to think of anything that would block it out. It seemed to go on forever when he finally felt reprieve. The man's wand still pointed directly at Draco.

"What do you want?" Draco tried to sound strong, but damn it everything hurt.

"I need you to brew a Potion for me." He said calmly.

A potion? Greengrass needed a potion brewed? The realization hit him hard. "It's you." He said stunned. "You're behind the abductions and the murders!"

Greengrass seemed unshaded by his comments. "Blood magic has proved difficult to control, I require your skills to complete it."

"I will not be a pawn for dark magic ever again."

"Oh, we'll see, my boy. We'll see." He readied his wand again.

"No-"

But the curse had already started again. Draco felt like his body was on fire, his bones like they were breaking over and over. He screamed out, tears running down his face.

"So weak." Aron said when he stopped. Draco was panting, curled up on the floor.

"I'll give you time to come to your senses. You will do what I ask." He turned and walked out of the room. The unknown wizard smirked at Draco on the floor, giving him one last good kick to the ribs, then he left too; leaving Draco completely alone.

Draco heard the door lock behind them. Everything hurt, he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but he wasn't strong enough. He laid there, cold, wet and dirty, trying not to break down or panic. He crawled over to the wall and forced himself to sit up, taking deep breaths against the pain. He knew it would it would go away eventually. He had to think. _How did he get here_? He couldn't remember much. He hung his head. Even if he knew where he was there was no way for him to get word out to anyone that could help him. He was in this alone.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning exhausted. She didn't sleep well at all, but blamed it on not being able to stay with Draco, her husband. She smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait until tonight when they told Theo.

"Hey." Theo said in a hoarse voice.

"Hi." She said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Everything okay? You're never that restless."

"Yea, I just feel off. I can't explain it. I'm going to go get ready." She hopped out of bed and grabbed a pair of grey pants and a dressy cream colored blouse, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

She wasn't hungry, instead nursing a cup of coffee while she stared at the fireplace waiting for Draco. Theo walked in and pulled her out of her daze.

"Why isn't Draco here yet?" She wondered.

"Maybe you exhausted him over the weekend." Theo said with a smile.

Despite Hermione's smile, she still felt uneasy. He wouldn't have went to the Ministry without her. "Will you floo to the cottage with me first?"

"If you want." Theo said with a shrug. He grabbed a cup of coffee and they headed for the fireplace.

Hermione started to get really nervous as she searched the entire cottage for him. His messenger bag that he never left home was still sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Nothing was out of sorts, but it didn't feel right.

"Theo, I don't like this." She said nervously.

"Let's go to the Ministry."

Hermione noticed he didn't say that Draco would probably already be there, they both knew something was very, very wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this one was so short! I split this chapter in two because the suspense just wasn't there if I revealed what happens next to Draco immediately after. I hope the upcoming chapters make up for it :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

For the next four days Draco endured rounds of torture from Aron Greengrass. Some sessions were very close together, with him coming once every hour. Other times he had left him alone nearly all day or all night. He was given one cold meal a day and water. He was getting weak, and he was always cold. He kept fighting though. Greengrass must have been particularly frustrated with Draco's lack of cooperation today, since he had resorted to physical violence. Draco was restrained to a chair, his arms and legs bound to the chair by Magical bindings.

Greengrass watched as Macnair physically beat him, that same repulsive smile on his face. Alternating between physical pain and the cruciatus curse, Draco didn't know how much more he could take.

"Stop resisting! I've grown tired of this little game." He stepped towards Draco with his wand pointed at him. "You will asssist me!"

He reached out and backhanded Draco across the face. Draco looked him right in the eyes and spit blood onto his shoes.

"You never learn. Let's see how you like this one, I believe you're familiar with it. _Sectumsempra!"_

Draco instantly felt like knives were slicing his body everywhere. He cried out in pain, he knew exactly what this curse did. If he survived this one it would be a miracle.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Theo were all at Draco's library, looking for any clues that would lead them to Draco. Hermione had been in a constant state of panic for the last five days.

"This isn't helping, I don't know where to look!" She slammed her book down on the table.

"We're going to find him. I've checked all of the safe houses the aurors have and everyone is out there looking."

"And there hasn't been any movement from them since his disappearance. This could work to our advantage." Theo said.

"How do you figure?" Ginny asked as she came over and wrapped Hermione in her arms.

"They've never stayed in one spot long enough for us to track them. He's been gone for five days, we should to start trying to track dark magic. I know they have him." Theo said grimly.

"He's right!" Harry jumped up. "Okay, we need to-"

Just then Hermione started screaming out in pain. Horrible, unbearable pain. It was coming from everywhere.

"Hermione?! HERMIONE!" Theo shouted running to her side when she fell on the floor. "What is this, what's going on?!"

"I don't know! I've never-" Then Harry saw all the blood coming from gashes forming all over her arms and torso. "Oh my god. Step back!"

Theo did as he was told, he'd never seen this before.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ "

Theo watched in horror and awe as Harry repeated the incantation three times, each time healing Hermione a little more. She had stopped screaming, and was crying. Theo wasn't sure if it was out of fear or pain. "Hermione?" He said, his voice broken. "Hermione, love, what happened?"

"I don't know" she whispered. Her eyes tightly shut. "But I could hear him."

"Hear who?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry who just shrugged.

"Draco. He's hurt. They're hurting him."

* * *

Draco suddenly felt something warm come from his arm. It wasn't pain, but soothing, healing. Soon it went through his entire body, healing his wounds, and then bleeding had stopped.

"What is this?!" Aron shouted.

Draco was panting, his body slowly giving up on him. "I-I don't know." He cried.

"What have you done?! How have you healed yourself?!"

"I don't know!"

" _Sectumsempra!"_ Aron shouted again.

"NO!" Draco cried.

* * *

As fast as they came on before, the cuts reappeared. Hermione screamed out in pain again.

"Damn it! What the hell?!" Ginny cried, clutching Hermione's hand.

Harry murmured the incantation again, three times, slowly making the cuts and blood disappear.

"Harry." She sobbed.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Harry, we have to find him."

* * *

Again, Greengrass watched as Draco's cuts disappeared. Draco was panting, tears running down his face. He had no idea what was going on.

He nodded to Macnair, who magically unbound Draco, kicking the chair, making Draco land on the floor. Draco just laid there, lifeless, not daring to move.

"What game are you playing?"

"I-I don't know what happened!" He panted.

Greengrass watched the broken man before him. This was a new development. He would have to rethink his strategy. "I think it's time you thought about cooperating, Mr. Malfoy." He turned and walked out, taking Macnair with him.

Draco laid on the floor, crying. What was happening? The first time he thought he was going crazy because he thought he heard Hermione screaming. That he was beginning to lose his mind from the constant torture. He had never been able to heal himself. Suddenly the pain just went away. When he was hit with the curse a second time he knew he had heard her. She somehow could feel his pain, could feel what they were doing to him. He cried even harder. How had they managed that? Had she been suffering this entire time as he was?!

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened, don't leave anything out." Harry said to Hermione once they healed her again and moved her to the couch. Harry kneeled down beside her as she laid on her side. Ginny had given her a strengthening Potion Theo knew Draco has in his stock.

"I don't really know. It all happened so fast. I felt pain, it started in my arm, then went everywhere."

"Which arm?"

She held out her left one. "I heard him." She whispered, slow tears running down her face. "I know he heard me too."

"How?" Theo asked.

" _Revelio_ " Harry whispered, pointing his wand at Hermione's arm. Thin, bright white strings of light appeared on her hand and went halfway up her forearm.

"Oh my god." Ginny whispered.

"What is that?!" Theo said in shock.

"They're bonded."

"Bonded? What? That looks like an unbreakable vow!" Theo was starting to panic.

Ginny walked up to him, sliding her hand into his, guiding him to a chair next to the sofa where Hermione was. "It's sort of like an unbreakable vow, without the threat of death."

"In a way..." Harry said.

Ginny shot him a glare. "When two people become bonded" she continued on, looking at Theo. "They are then married. They are magically bound to each other for life. Their souls connected for as long as they live through magic."

Theo looked at Hermione. "When did this happen? You- you're married? To Draco?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"When?" Harry asked sternly.

"One week ago."

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered. "When were you going to tell us!"

"Harry-" Ginny started to say.

"Hermione, you could have been seriously hurt! You could have died! If we weren't around, if I wasn't around... Hermione... I can't lose you." Harry held her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She opened her eyes and looked at Ginny and Theo. "I'm sorry. But... but I love him. Things were getting so bad, we wanted to be together. Now. We didn't want to wait for a better time when..." she began to cry. "When there might never be one."

"What was that spell?" Theo asked.

"Sectumsempra." Harry answered, kissing Hermione's forehead. "It's vile, I've used it... On Draco as a matter of fact."

"You what?!"

"Sixth year." Harry continued. "I didn't know what it was at the time. The only reason he survived was because of Snape. I learned the healing incantation after watching him almost die at my hand."

"Christ." Theo said to himself. "What does that mean for Draco?" He asked grimly.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anything like this before."

Ginny was pacing back and forth. "They're bonded... Harry! They're bonded!"

"We're quite aware." Theo said.

She ignored him. "What if you healed him! What if the only reason he was hit with it twice was because you healed him! There's no point in using it again, right?! The damage is already done! Maybe they can communicate!" Ginny ran over to Hermione. "Hermione? Hermione, love, I know your tired. I need you to try something."

"Okay."

"I want you to concentrate really hard. Think about Draco. Think about your love."

Hermione nodded closing her eyes. Theo and Harry watched, neither of them had any idea if this would work.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No."

"Okay, it's alright. We're going to figure this out... your arm! It started in your arm right? Touch it. Hold it tight and think about Draco."

"Okay." She breathed. She grabbed her arm that held the bonding spell. She thought about Draco, as she closed her eyes. Pictured his face, his hands in hers. The way he was so gentle on their wedding night. The way the love poured out of him while they were bonded.

* * *

 _Draco?_

Draco shot up. He heard his name. She said his name. He had to be losing his mind. "Hermione?" He whispered.

 _Draco? Can you hear me?_

"Yes, love! Yes! Where are you?!" Nothing.

* * *

"Nothing's happening." Hermione said sadly.

"That's okay. This is new to all of us, he might not know what to do either. You didn't feel anything? Do you think he could even hear you?"

She closed her eyes again, thinking only of Draco. She took a deep breath. This had to work.

* * *

 _Draco?_

"Yes, I'm here!" He was crying again. Just the sound of her voice healed his soul. Even if he was going crazy, he would gladly accept it if she just continued to talk to him.

* * *

"Ginny!"

"What? What!"

"I felt something!"

"What?" Theo said from behind her.

"I don't know." She said sitting up on the couch. "I can't explain it."

"Humor me?" Theo said desperately.

"I felt him. In my soul. I felt him smile. I feel better, stronger. Not much, but a little bit."

"Do you think we could relay instructions on how to communicate back?" Harry asked, looking at Theo.

"I honestly don't know. Worth a try. Hermione." Theo said, sitting next to her on the couch. "I want you to think of whatever you were thinking before, can you do that?"

"Yes." She said, some hope returning to her.

"Okay, now while thinking that, try to tell him to grab his bonded arm and hold it tight."

She closed her eyes, remembering her wedding night.

* * *

 _Draco_.

"I'm here." He said smiling, lying on the cold floor.

D _raco, if you can hear me, touch your mark. Trust me. Trust us._

Well that didn't sound right, but he trusted her, even if it was a figment of his imagination. "Okay." He grasped his arm tightly, thinking of her voice, begging her to talk to him again. She was the only light in his life.

 _Draco?_

* * *

 _Hermione._

"Draco!" Her eyes snapped open. "He heard me! Harry, he heard me!"

 _DRACO!_

 _Hermione, I'm here._

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm with you, love. You keep me alive._

"He doesn't realize it's me! Damn it!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think he thinks it's just a voice in his head. That it's not really me talking to him. How am I supposed to convince him that I'm real?!"

The room went silent. No one had any ideas.

"Tell him something only you would know! No wait, only him and someone else would know, maybe?" Ginny suggested. She looked at Theo.

"What? I have no idea!"

"You can't think of a single thing that only you and Draco would know?!" Ginny said frustrated.

Theo thought about it. "Umm... ask him... ask him who my first boyfriend was."

"I'm not sure if that will work, but I'll try anything." Hermione said desperately. "Wait, I have an idea. Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Anthony Goldstein."

"What? From the DA?" Harry asked.

Theo waved his hand. "Way before that. What, expecting a Slytherin, were you? Slim pickings, my friend."

Ginny tried not to laugh.

 _Draco, I'm here with Theo. I need you to believe that this is real, and not inside your head._

 _Hermione, I know you're not real._

 _Damn it, Draco! Listen to me for once! If I'm not real how would I know that Theo's first boyfriends name was Michael?_

 _I don't know why we're having this conversation, but you're wrong, it was Anthony._

 _Yes! Anthony Goldstein! How would I know that if I weren't real and he wasn't sitting next to me?_

 _Because I know it, and you're just a voice in my head, trying to keep me sane._

"Ugh! He's so bullheaded! He's not understanding!"

"Ask him about the attack, maybe? Ask him if he's healed?" Harry said.

"No, ask him about the bonding." Theo said. "Something logical, questions only Hermione Gr- Hermione Malfoy would ask."

She smiled at him.

 _Draco, can you hear me when you remove your hand from your Mark?_

 _Yes._

 _Can you respond to my questions? Why do you think you have to touch your Dark Mark to talk to me? You hate that mark, Draco._

* * *

That much was certainly true. He hated that Mark. When he and Hermione were bonded they had purposely connected their left arms so their scars were touching. To always remind them that their love was stronger than anything that would try to keep them apart. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that she was his wife. A bonded marriage was old magic, but it just seemed so right with them.

Why did he have to touch his Mark to talk to her? Why did he hear her when that curse hit him? He tried to think back to when he first was hit with it.

 _You were hit with the Sectumsempra curse. I felt it. I heard you scream. You didn't know how you had healed._

 _I still don't know._

 _Where did the healing start?_

He thought about it. His... arm. His arm healed first, then the rest of his body. How was that?

 _Hermione?_

 _Yes, Draco?_

 _We're bonded._

 _Yes! Yes we are!_

 _This is real? I'm really talking to you?_

 _Yes! Yes! Draco! It's really me!_

* * *

"He understands. He- he gets it! I think he gets it!" Her voice got higher as she started to cry.

 _Draco, I miss you! What's happening? Are you hurt?_

 _Yes. I am hurt, Hermione. Very hurt._

 _Oh, God. Do you know where you are? Who is keeping you?_

 _Aron Greengrass._

Her eyes snapped open. "Harry!"

"What?"

"Aron Greengrass! That's who is keeping him captive. He has been hurting him!"

"What? Greengrass? No one has seen him in..." Then it hit Theo. No one has seen him in years. He had never defected, he stood loyal until the end. Theo had assumed he fled the country to avoid Azkaban.

* * *

 _Draco, what has he been doing to you? What does he want_?

Draco considered lying to her, she didn't need to know he'd been tortured every day since he got here. But if he felt it did that mean she did?

 _Hermione, you said you felt the curse when it hit me. What happened exactly?_

 _Yes, I heard you screaming, I felt your pain. Huge gashes appeared everywhere and I was bleeding._

Draco closed his eyes tightly. She really felt everything he did.

 _Did you heal yourself?_

 _No, Harry and Ginny are with me, too. Harry knows the healing incantation. Did he heal you, too?_

 _Yes. How?_

 _We're not really sure, a cut must have appeared on your arm where we're bonded, so I felt it too. I'm really not sure how this works._

 _So you didn't... You haven't felt... anything else?_

She didn't respond for a minute.

 _Hermione?_

 _Draco, what is he doing to you?!_

He could hear the anger in her voice.

 _Love, I'm tired. I'm scared. I've been tortured. He wants me to make the final potion for him using blood magic, but I refused. He's got to be the leader of the Militum Sanguine. You didn't feel the cruciatus curse?_

Please say no, please say no. He couldn't take it if she felt everything that happened to him.

 _No. Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry. I love you! Im going to find you!_

* * *

"He's being tortured. The cruciatus curse." She said quietly. "Greengrass wants him to make the final potion using blood magic. He's the one behind the _Militum Sanguine._ Draco is refusing and he's... being tortured because of it."

The room got quiet. "No wonder he thought you were just a voice in his head." Theo said. "He's-" he cleared his throat. "He's probably having a hard time holding on." Theo hung his head. Why was all of this happening?

"We're going to find him. Hermione, you need to start asking him as many questions as you can. Try to find out where he is." Harry said, grabbing some paper and a pen and sitting down next to her. "Tell me everything he says, even if you think it's not important."

"Okay." She said. She closed her eyes.

 _Draco, do you have any idea where you are?_

 _No. It looks like a dungeon, or something. A basement? It's cold and wet and there's no windows._

 _Did you apparate there?_

 _Yes, I'm surprised I didn't get splinched. I was... not in a good state._

She took a deep breath. "He's being held in a dungeon or basement he thinks. It's cold and wet and there's no windows. He has no idea where he is."

Harry looked at Theo. "Do you know how many properties the Greengrass's have?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess. The Malfoy's alone have like fifteen, spread across England and France. Greengrass has just as much money. He just never flaunted it like Lucius did."

 _Hermione?_

"Wait, we were talking about tracking dark magic right? Before... all this." Ginny said, waving her hands. "Can't we still do that?"

Everyone looked at Ginny. "What?"

"Would they have to continue to torture him?" Asked Hermione. "The cruciatus curse is strong... isn't that how they found Neville's parents?"

"We can't ask him to do this!" Theo said to Harry. "No, there has to be another way!"

"I don't know how much time we have, we're fighting the clock, and we need to get to the Ministry now." Said Harry.

 _Hermione, are you still there?_

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"It might be our only chance! One time! That's it! One time, then we tell him to comply with their requests to buy us some time to get to him."

"I can't tell him that!" She cried.

"Then don't." Ginny said softly, coming over to sit next to her. "Tell him that were doing everything we can. That we're trying to track where he is, and that you will be with him now. That you are here, and it's going to be okay."

Hermione nodded.

 _Hermione, please don't leave me._

 _Draco, I'm here, I'm sorry. We're trying to figure out how to get to you. I'm going with Harry to the Ministry. To... to see if we can track where you might be._

 _I don't want you to be alone, ever. Do you understand me? If something like this happens again... I need you safe._

 _I will not be alone. I promise._

"Mione, we have to move. Now. We have to be able to track their magic when they... visit Draco again." Harry said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know, I know. Okay."

 _Draco, I'm here, okay? I'm going to floo to the Ministry._

 _I love you, Hermione. I love you more than anything else._

 _I love you too, Draco. I will find you._

"Let's go." She said grimly. Without another word everyone got up and went to the Ministry.

Once there they headed straight to the auror division. Harry had a map of all of the United Kingdom that they used to track dark magic.

"I can narrow this down to a specific area." Harry said ripping the map off the wall and putting it on the long conference table.

"How?" Ginny asked. Harry stopped and just looked at her.

"Damn it, Harry Potter! This is a hell of a time to hold out now! I'm here, I know what's going on, deal with it!"

Theo could not be prouder in that moment to consider this woman his friend.

"I love you." Harry said looking at her. Turning back to the map he aimed his wand at it and pieces of it seemed to disappear, making the area he pointed to larger.

He removed Scotland and Ireland. "I don't think they would have left England."

"And I know a lot of their properties are coastal. Astoria and Daphne always liked the water." Theo added.

Hermione closed her eyes, and tried to contact Draco again.

 _Draco? Can you hear me?_

 _I'm here. I'm tired._

 _I know, sweetheart. I really do, I am too. I just need you to think for a moment, okay? Can you describe the place you're in?_

 _There isn't much here. It's cold and dark. Worse than the Manor dungeons, really._

 _How big is it?_

 _Big. There's several cells in the back. They keep me in the front though. More fun to hit me with a curse as they walk down the stairs I suppose. I don't know if any of this helps._

 _Okay, great. You did great. I love you. You can sleep... please... I love you._

 _I love you._

Tears ran down her face. Everyone was watching her.

"He's sleeping now." She said when she opened her eyes. "He described it as big, with prison cells in the back, but they leave him in the more open area in front of the stairs."

"As kids we all went to the more grand locations. I can't see Greengrass bringing him to a family estate we frequented." Theo thought aloud.

"Use that then!" Ginny shot up and went to the map. "Where are the bigger properties? If you think he would be in a place you've never been to, then let's watch for those first. Harry, can you make more than one map? If we each take a section, we can enlarge it even more and then we could try to watch multiple properties!"

"That is only a guess, I doubt they would take him to some grand mansion, but you never know." Theo stated.

"It's the only lead we have, let's just go with it." Hermione said quietly.

They worked through the night, not hearing another word from Draco. Theo transfigured a few chairs into a couch, and his jacket into a blanket for Hermione. Her shirt was still covered in blood, so he gave her his dress shirt to change into, leaving him in his white undershirt. Theo watched her sleep. She was exhausted, and brave, and scared all at the same time. His heart broke for her.

"She's always been the brave one." Harry came up and sat next to him, watching Hermione. "She was the one that figured out there was a Basilisk loose second year. She was the one who thought of starting Dumbledore's Army. She figured out how to destroy the horcruxes. She wanted to go with me when I was summoned by Voldemort into the Forbidden Forrest to die, knowing she would die to, just so I wouldn't have to go alone." Harry swallowed against the emotions boiling to the surface. "She was always the brave one."

Theo nodded. "She is unbelievable. The way she defended me, to everyone, I've never met anyone more passionate than her. It kills me to see her like this."

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. "What does it look like when Dark magic is being used?"

"A spot on the map will glow a bright red." He said as he stood. "Did you see anything?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast, I'm not really sure if I'm just tired, or if I really saw something." Ginny said frowning, doubting herself.

"Where did you see it?"

"Dover."

Harry looked at Theo, who just shrugged. "Makes sense."

"It wasn't bright." Ginny added.

"I don't think it would be, she would be awake if something was wrong." Harry said to her. "You lay down, I'll watch for a while. It's okay. Hermione might need you when she wakes."

"Okay." Ginny kissed his cheek and curled up into a reclining chair Theo had transfigured for her.

"I hate this waiting game. I feel useless, sitting around waiting for them to make a move." Theo said as he came and sat beside Harry at the table.

"Me too."

* * *

Draco laid on the floor, dreaming of Hermione. He felt better now that he knew he had really talked to her. He fell asleep and stayed asleep until he felt that familiar pain at his sides. He was jerked awake by Macnair kicking him. Draco immediately went to cover his arm, but thought better of it. He didn't want to put Hermione in any danger.

"Get up." He growled.

Draco tried to stand but his muscles betrayed him. He fell to the floor then, a pathetic mess. Everything hurt, but he tried to stand again. He slowly crawled up the wall, leaning against it. "What do you want?" Draco said hoarsely.

He heard footsteps coming from the corner of the room where the stairs were. "Have we learned our lesson yet, Mr. Malfoy?" Aron Greengrass strolled in, a smug smile on his face.

"What do you want from me?" Draco pleaded.

"I told you, I wish for you to brew the final potion for me. That is all, it's so simple. Then all of this" he waved his hand. "Will end."

"The final potion is all you need?"

"Ahh, we are considering it."

Draco didn't argue. He wanted to go home.

"I have most of the ingredients already, I just need you to perfect it."

"I told you that I will not be a pawn for Dark Magic anymore. That's not who I am." Draco tried to sound strong, but his knees buckled as they threatened to give out.

"You will be whatever I need you to be." Greengrass said with venom. "I do not have time for your games. You will comply." He turned to leave, with his back turned to Draco he spoke. "Don't make me have to resort to... threats."

"What more could you possibly do to me?!"

"So much." He turned to look Draco right in the eyes, the evil pouring out of him.

They both left, slamming the door as they did. Draco slid down the wall, he should really start to think about brewing that Potion.

* * *

"He's stubborn! I've grown tired of his resistance!" Greengrass slammed his hands down on the table.

"He always was." Lucius Malfoy said. "Patience, my friend."

"I am running thin on patience! I don't know what he is up to, but he thinks he can out smart me. I told you how he healed himself."

"Draco is smart. He adapts under pressure."

"It's been five days, we are running out of time."

Lucius sighed. "Fine. If you feel he is taking too long to come around..."

"I do."

Lucius smiled then. "Then motivate him... move forward with our plans. Make it known what... could happen."

Greengrass smiled as well. "Right away."

Lucius watched Greengrass floo away. He had interrupted him during his experiment. This Potion was nowhere near what they needed. They needed blood, and they needed Draco to brew it. According to the book Lucius had next to him, the Potion needed to sit under a full moon for six hours exactly before the blood from each could be added. He hadn't expected Draco to resist for this long. Greengrass was right. They were wasting time. Everything still needed to be extracted, the blood collected, and then everything brewed properly. He decided to cease with this concoction. It was not what they needed.

He stepped outside into the lawn of Greengrass's Dover estate. It was a beautiful night, he watched as a rabbit bounced across the lawn. Things needed to happen, and they needed to happen now.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Lucius walked right passed the now dead rabbit. A beautiful night indeed.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story! Thank you for all of the reviews, they really make me smile. Now on to the next chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 39**

Daphne stood off to the side of the living room at the Burrow. She really did like George's family, and it really was thoughtful of him to bring her here. Surrounded by love and friends and affection. Her thoughts still wandered to Draco though. Sometimes at the most random times. During a meal when Ron gives a sarcastic comment, in the morning when she comes downstairs and smells the coffee brewing, in the quiet of the night when she was wrapped up in George's arms. She missed him. He'd been a constant in her life for so long, it felt like losing a brother, not a friend. The day after Draco went missing she stuck closely to Narcissa, Blaise, Astoria and Theo, which turned out to be a disaster for everyone. Theo was a complete wreck. No one other than Neville could handle him like Draco did. Theo was keeping it together on the outside just about as well as Daphne was on the inside. Blaise looked somewhere between terrified and murderous.

Daphne was grateful that Astoria had Ron. He really knew how to take care of her, Daphne had to give him that. Luna helped in her own way, giving random hugs and speaking in riddles no one understood. Blaise kept asking her about auras whenever Hermione was around. Something about her aura changing color to blend with Draco's. Daphne had no idea what she was talking about but took it as a positive sign. Whatever Luna says always ends up being right in the end.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Fleur had come up to stand next to her.

"Hey, want to get out of 'ere? We could go get a drink?"

Daphne smiled. "That sounds nice, yes. Thank you."

Fleur took her hand then and led her into the kitchen.

"Bill, I am taking Daphnee and we are going out for zome drinks." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Daphne looked at George, he came up to her and whispered to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Fleur's idea."

"I'll meet you back here?"

"Don't wait up for me." She kissed him. "Love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said quietly back.

"Be careful ladies, don't be out too late!" Arthur called to them.

Bill and George took their seats again at the table, passing a bottle of scotch around. Each filled their glasses.

"So tell me,my boy, are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" Arthur asked George.

George gave his best mischievous smile and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and set it in the middle of the table.

"What?! He didn't mean right now!" Ron laughed out.

"I just picked it up today." He told his father, smirking at Ron.

"Congrats, Mate!" Bill slapped him on the back.

"She hasn't said yes yet." But George smiled anyways. "I already received a blessing to marry her, now comes the hard part." He chuckled.

"Blessing from who?" Arthur asked.

"Draco." George said simply. "I went to him a while back. He's more or less is the head of the Greengrass house. She's never said, but I know it's important to her."

"How is she doing with...?" Molly trailed off.

"It's hard. The lot of them have always been close. Sometimes she's inconsolable. I try to help the best I can, I get it though. I thought she would do better here..."

* * *

Daphne and Fleur walked to just outside the wards so they could apparate to Diagon Alley. Before they even knew what happened, Daphne was pulled one way, and Fleur the other.

"Fleur!" Daphne screamed.

"Daphneee!"

"I wouldn't say another word, or you'll both be paying for it."

Fleur knew that voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She was in the arms of Fenrir Greyback. With a small pop they disaparated.

"Fleur!" Daphne tried to scream again loud enough for someone to hear, but they were outside the wards. There was no use. She was disaparated away before anyone knew they were in trouble.

They landed in the yard of water front house. It was dark, Fleur tried to twist around to look for Daphne, but couldn't see anyone else in the darkness. She was being dragged towards the house. She tried to fight back. Greyback just laughed at her. She heard a faint _pop_ and tried to turn.

"Daphnee!" She shouted.

Before she knew it Greyback had backhanded her across the face, sending her to the ground.

Daphne saw her lifeless body. "No! No! What did you do to her?!"

Greyback just laughed. "I intend to have a lot more fun with your little friend." He said to her in a chilling voice. She spit in his face.

He grabbed her by the hair then and dragged her into the house. "Get the other!" He said over his shoulder to the other wizard. Greyback thew Daphne onto the floor, her face smacking onto the hardwood, making her lip bleed. She tried to stand but was kicked down.

"It that anyway to treat our guest?" A voice came from behind her.

She knew that voice well. "Mr. Malfoy?" She whispered. "What are you- why are you doing this?!"

"I have need of some... witches. A little project I have. It will only take a moment of your time."

She stood up to face him, glaring at Greyback as she did. "For what? I won't help you with anything!"

"Oh, Miss Greengrass. How naive you seem to be. I will be taking what I need. With or without your cooperation."

"Then why not just me?! Why did you take Fleur? Let her go!"

Lucius looked at the unconscious woman on the floor. "Fleur?" He said, aloud. A thought coming to him. "I might need her assistance as well." He looked to Greyback. "This changes things. Send word right away... and-" he paused to look Daphne right in the eyes. "Bring the others."

"Yes, Sir." A disgusting smile on his face. "These two?"

"The cellar will do for now, until I decide their fates." A snake like smile slid across Lucius's face.

Daphne was yanked away by Greyback. "You'll never get away with this! They'll find us!" He shoved her into a doorway and immediately fell down a small flight of stairs, landing in a pile at the bottom. She tried to stand, but was shoved down by the other wizard carrying Fleur and threw her on the floor as well.

Daphne crawled over to her. "Fleur?" She cried. "Can you hear me?" She reached out and held her hand. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

George kept checking his watch. Bill and Arthur tried to tell him not to worry.

"It's nearly midnight. They left at 7."

"So they're having fun, you know it's good for her to get out." Bill said.

"Yea, I don't know."

"They probably went to the cottage. They both like it there."

"You're right, I could just go check-"

"Come now, boy." Arthur said. "It's late, let them have their time. I know it can be overwhelming living under this roof."

He looked at his watch again. "I'm just heading to bed." He said grumpily.

"Yes, we all should. See you all in the morning!" Arthur gave each of his sons a pat on the back, then headed up the stairs.

"First thing in the morning I'm going to the cottage." George said.

"Deal. I'll go with you." Said bill. And they headed to the stairs, neither one seeing Fleur's name on the clock in the living room change to _mortal peril_.

George could hardly sleep. He had grown used to her being there. Everything came back when she wasn't there. He tossed and turned, tried stuffing pillows all around him. Nothing worked. He forced himself to think of things that eased him. His shop, his family, his girlfriend... his brother. He never let his thoughts wander to Fred, but she helped. He missed him, and it was okay to miss him. He thought of their best moments. The day they left Hogwarts that year to open the shop, the way they flooded the corridor, that time they dyed Ginny's hair. Classics. With a smile on his face he finally drifted off to sleep.

At 6:30 am George woke, still alone. He got up and got dressed quietly, he wanted to see her. He missed her. He wandered down stairs and flooed to shell cottage.

Bill came down about a half hour after George woke up. He didn't hear anything when he knocked on his door. He opened it a crack to find him already gone. He wandered downstairs heading to the coffee pot to start a pot for the early risers. Picking up a magazine he went into the living room to wait for it to brew. He moved to check the time. Daphne would be pissed if George wo-... "Oh my god." Bill ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Dad! Dad!" He was screaming.

Arthur can running down the stairs. "What the-"

"She's gone! She in trouble!"

"Who son?" Arthur called down to him.

"Fleur! Her... her name on the clock..."

He and Molly ran downstairs too look at the clock for themselves. It had been years since anyone's name was positioned at mortal peril.

"Oh my..." Molly said clinging to Arthur's arm.

"She was with Daphne, then- what if they're both gone?!"

Just then George flooed home. "They're not there!" He looked at everyone standing in the living room. "What?"

No one could bear to tell him. He walked slowly to the clock, seeing Fleur's name. "No." He said, barely above a whisper.

Bill came over and grabbed his brother, pulling him into a hug. "Let's go, we need to talk to Ron and Harry. We need to find them."

Everyone headed to the Ministry then. They found Ron and headed straight to the auror briefing room where they found Ginny, Harry, Theo and Hermione all asleep.

Ron tried to wake Harry and Ginny, Bill heading over to Hermione and Theo.

"What's going on? What time is it?" Harry asked groggy.

"Fleur and Daphne are missing." Bill said grimly.

"Wh-what?" Hermione said. "No. When?"

"Sometime last night." George answered quietly. He was still in a state of shock.

Hermione shot up from the couch and ran into his arms. "I know." She cried. "I know." George began to sob.

"Why are you all here?" Asked Ron. "Did you find something?"

"Sort of." Ginny said, looking over at Hermione. "Hermione can speak to Draco."

"What?" Arthur said. "How?"

Hermione pried herself away from George. "We're married. We were bonded just before... just before he was taken. Last night I-"

"You're married?!" Ron said. Completely shocked.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "We were bonded. Last night we were researching and I felt a pain in my arm. My bonded arm. I could feel his pain, I could hear his screams." She started to cry.

"The curse they used on him showed up on her, starting with her arm then moving to the rest of her body." Ginny began. "Harry healed her, which in turn healed Draco. We figured out that they can speak telepathically, in a way. As long as they are touching their bonded arm. We've been talking to him since last night."

"We thought we could track the dark magic, but there's been no movement. We haven't spoken to him yet this morning. He has no idea where he is." Harry finished.

"Ron, you need to get Astoria." Theo said quietly. "Draco's being held by Aron Greengrass." Everyone turned to Theo, the shock written all over their faces, the map long forgotten. No one would see the burst of red light.

* * *

"We can't risk moving them! He hasn't agreed yet!" Greengrass shouted.

"This will encourage him to cooperate." Lucius drawled. "Once he sees them, he will assist us. Bring them. I will arrive with the others once they have been brought."

"As you wish. Greyback, I've always been one for surprise. Cover their faces. Let's have the grand reunion a good one."

"Yes, Sir."

He walked into the basement, spotting both girls awake in the corner. "Time to go."

"Go where?" Daphne asked. She heard Lucius's voice then.

"Don't resist, as soon as I have what I need you will be returned. Let's all just... get along."

She looked at Fleur. "It's okay. I'm here."

Fleur nodded. Grabbing her hand.

* * *

Greengrass arrived at his Preston home. He was going to enjoy this. He walked into the house and headed towards the dungeon door. He spotted Draco lying in the corner in the dim light.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" He said to himself. He pointed his wand at him. " _Crucio._ "

Draco jerked awake in pain, screaming.

"I have a little surprise for you, Mr. Malfoy." Greengrass said, lowering his wand.

"Can't wait." Draco said panting.

"Some... motivation." He turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Draco began to worry, he'd never seen more than Greengrass and Macnair, he wasn't strong enough to handle more people. First came one of the wizards that had taken him, then he shuddered as he saw Fenrir Greyback, dragging two people with him. Once at the bottom of the stairs he shoved them to the floor.

One of them ripped the covering from their face, Draco sat frozen as he realized it was Daphne.

"Fleur?!" She cried, crawling over to the other woman.

"I'm ookay."

"D-Daphne?" Draco said in shock.

She turned to look into the room. "Draco?!"

He hobbled over to them both wrapping his arms around them.

The three men made their way up the stairs unnoticed.

"Draco!" Fleur said, tearing up. "Ermione has been so worried!"

"Does anyone know your missing? How did you get here?!"

"I don't know, we were taken from the Burrow." Said Daphne.

"What?"

"Eets true." Fleur whimpered. "They were waiting for us."

"Just outside the wards." Daphne finished. "Draco, what's happened to you?"

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would he take his own daughter?" Draco said mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at Daphne. "Your father, he's been... he's the one keeping me here."

"What? No that's impossible, we were taken to a house and _your_ father was there!"

"My father? No, Daphne, Aron Greengrass is here. He was right there when you came in! I have to tell Hermione."

The room was spinning, he had to sit down. He wobbled over to the cold wall and slid down it, hitting the floor.

"How are you going to tell Hermione, Draco?!" Daphne was convinced he was losing his mind.

She watched him touch his Dark Mark and close his eyes.

 _Hermione?_

"Draco, what are you doing?" Daphne asked. She guided Fleur over to the wall and sat down with him.

"I'll explain it all in a minute, I have to do this. I have to tell them your here."

 _Hermione, love. Can you hear me_?

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione said aloud.

Ginny looked at her sharply. "What's going on? Is he okay?" Her worry coming through her voice.

 _Yes, yes I'm here, Draco. Are you alright?_

 _I'm okay, Daphne and Fleur are here with me. They are safe for now. I don't know how long we'll be together though._

"Bill, George! They're with him! They're okay!"

"How do you know this?" George asked.

"We don't know how it works." Theo answered. "They're bodies and souls are bonded. I've never heard of this before, but their bond must be strong, the can feel each other, too."

George nodded, he was trying to understand. "Ask him what happened."

 _Draco, do you know what happened to Daphne and Fleur? How were they taken?_

 _Daph said that Greyback and I'm guessing Macnair were outside the Burrow waiting for them. As soon as they stepped out of the wards they were grabbed._

"They waited outside the Burrow. Macnair, and..." she opened her eyes and looked at Bill. "And Greyback."

"Oh no." She heard Molly say.

"There's more, Daphne said she saw Lucius." Hermione said.

"Lucius?!" Theo said in shock. "But he's here. We've all seen him."

 _Draco, are you sure it was Lucius?_

 _I don't know, I haven't seen him. Just Greengrass. Daphne hasn't seen her father yet. It could be this is the way they want it._

 _I don't understand any of this._

"He's only seen Greengrass. I don't why all of this is happening!" Hermione was getting frustrated. Instead of finding him more of their friends were disappearing and they were no closer to solving this.

"We have to figure out where they are and which part of the Potion they want him to make." Harry said.

"Alright."

* * *

Daphne and Fleur watched Draco very closely.

"George and Bill are there now with her, she's at the Ministry. Must've slept there last night. They were trying to track dark magic to find me."

"'Ow are you doing this?" Fleur asked.

"We don't really know. I was hit with a curse and I heard her screaming yesterday. Then I was healed. After Greengrass left I heard Hermione start talking to me. I thought I was losing it at first, but it's really her."

"How?"

"We were married. Bonded. We can speak to each other through the bond we made between us." He held up his arm. "As long as I touch it we can communicate."

Daphne just stared at him. "You're married...?"

"Yes. Just before I was taken."

"Holy shit." Daphne didn't bother to hide the surprise on her face.

Draco smiled back at her. "I've missed you."

"You said George was there, too? Can you tell him something for me?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath. "Tell him this is not his fault. There was nothing he could have done differently, and I am okay. I know he's going to blame himself."

Draco nodded. He knew exactly how that felt.

* * *

 _Hermione._

 _I'm here._

 _Is George still there?_

 _Yes, I don't think he's going to leave my side now that he knows. He's not taking this well._

"George?" Hermione opened her eyes. "Daphne wants you to know that she is okay, she is safe for now, and not to blame yourself for this. There is nothing you could have done differently. She will find her way back to you."

The room got very quiet. George managed to nod. "I know that." He said quietly. "I just miss her. I'm... I'm better with her."

* * *

"She says he knows." Draco said as he opened his eyes. "He misses you, that he's better with you."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Fleur, taking Daphne's hand and holding it tight.

"I don't know." Draco let out a long breath. "I've been here six days, each one worse than before. They want me to make a Potion using blood magic. I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Are you going to do it?" Daphne asked.

"I am." He whispered. "I'm just waiting until Hermione tells me to. They have to have some kind of plan by now, if I know Potter he probably thinks it might buy some time."

Ron came in with Astoria then, her eyes full of unshed tears.

George nearly fell over when he was blinded sided by Astoria the moment she walked into the conference room. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He looked up at Ron who had a pained look on his face.

"This is too much. I can't do this." She cried.

"Stori, it will be okay." He whispered. "You know she's a fighter."

"I know. I'm so sorry." She squeezed a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, too.

Ron came over then, untangling his girlfriend and walking her over to a nearby chair, where she seemed to cling to him for dear life.

"We need to prepare." Harry said. "The moment they let themselves be known I want to be ready."

"Right, we can't waste this time." Said Ron stepping forward. He glanced at Hermione. She looked so broken, he'd only seen her that way once before... that night in the woods. He walked over to her slowly.

"We're going to find them." He said softly, putting his hands on her arms. "We're going to find him."

She nodded and hugged him, letting her cheek rest on his chest. "I'm sorry." He said to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I want to see Narcissa." Hermione said softly. She knew all of her friends knew how she felt, but she really just wanted to be near the woman. She existed for Draco, and Hermione wanted her comfort.

"I'll go with you." Ginny said automatically.

"Thank you." She was grateful that no one argued about it.

"I'll stop home to change, then meet you at home. We'll go together."

"I'll escort you." George said, standing immediately.

Hermione just nodded. Draco wouldn't like it if she went literally anywhere alone, and right now she was his only connection to Daphne.

"Please let me know if you find anything." Hermione said to Harry in a tired voice.

"I will." He gave her a tight hug, then went to give Ginny a kiss before they left.

"Please be careful." Theo said to her in a strained voice as he hugged her. "Maybe I should go with you."

"No." She shook her head as she pulled away from him. "They need you here, I won't be gone long, I promise. Have you sent word to Neville?"

"Yes, he's on his way. Should be here by the time you return." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to pour every ounce of strength he had into her.

"Alright." She said as she breathed him in, trying to take in everything he was offering.

Theo kissed her forehead, reluctantly letting her go and watched as the three of them left.

He took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the room. "How are we going to do this?"

"Astoria." Harry said simply. "When Sami and Taylor get here I plan on having them pull all of the properties Greengrass owns, and well as all of the Malfoy properties, just in case. She hopefully can narrow down where we should be looking."

"Why would he take his own daughter?" Bill wondered aloud.

"She knows too much." Theo answered quietly. "She was the one that figured out how they were draining Narcissa's magic. I'm sorry to say it, but Fleur was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She's part veela. Once they figure that out I can only imagine..."

"We will find them." Harry said quickly. "With this link we have with Draco we will find them."

"You still plan on tracking the dark magic, then?" Theo asked.

Harry let out a deep breath. "You know as well as I do that they're not done with him yet."

* * *

George waited in the living room while Hermione showered and changed. Ginny came over just before Hermione walked out of the bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Ginny basically wore the same outfit she did. Jeans and a simple jersey long sleeve shirt, hers being grey and Ginny's being green.

"Great minds think alike." Hermione said with a small smile. She sat down in a chair while Ginny sat next to George.

"Has he said anything?" George asked.

"No. I haven't said I'm going to the Manor, either. I don't think he would like that."

"Probably not." Ginny agreed. "Even though we know that Lucius is where ever they are now."

There was a small pause in their conversation. Hermione wasn't really sure what to say that wouldn't make George think of Daphne.

"We moved into the flat above the shop." He said randomly.

"What? You did?! When?" Ginny burst out. She was just as shocked as Hermione.

"A few weeks ago. After the wedding. She came to the shop one night, waiting for me to get done... I found her up there."

"Oh, George." Hermione whispered. He wasn't looking at either of them, just staring at the floor, recalling that night.

"She was looking at pictures. Said she wanted to know about him. We took a few back to her flat. I told her about how we opened the shop." He smiled when he looked over at Ginny.

"And the Quidditch World Cup, and when we moved out of the Burrow. It felt good. It feels good to be back there. Surrounded by memories of him. They don't hurt like they used to. I can smile now... because of her." He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I was telling Dad last night that I bought a ring. I want to ask her to marry me... I can't do this again."

"We will find them. I know it. And you know that Draco would di-" Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Draco will protect them."

George simply nodded. "You ladies better get going. Be careful."

George flooed back to the Ministry then, and headed for the conference room.

"Neville is on his way, he's stopping to get Blaise and Luna." Theo said as he saw George enter the room.

"Right. No movement yet?"

"No." Harry answered glumly. "Sami and Taylor just left to pull all the properties we asked for. Once they return we'll go over them, see which ones are more likely."

"I can't believe he would do this. What does Daph have to do with anything?" Astoria said to them.

"We never even considered him a suspect." Ron said gently. "We're not sure what his motive is yet."

Astoria let her forehead rest on Ron's shoulder, his fingers running through her hair.

"Did Draco say how big the place was? I want to try and help."

"Big. A large room in the front and then cell like rooms towards the back. No windows. It's most likely a basement." Theo said to her.

"Big like normal people big or big like our mansions big?"

"Draco wouldn't know the difference, so I would say mansion big." Theo said slowly. He turned to face Harry. "Where did Ginny see that burst of magic last night?!"

"Dover." He answered, looking to Astoria.

"No, too small." She was shaking her head and closed her eyes, trying to think off all of the properties her family had. "Are we sure it's one of ours?"

"I had the Malfoy estates pulled as well, but I don't think Lucius is stupid enough to hold prisoners at his own property. As far as he knows, we don't know that Greengrass is involved yet." Harry said to her.

"Okay. Right."

"Did Hermione say how long she would be?" Bill asked George.

"Not long. She knows Draco would be livid about her being there."

"Let's get the list of places narrowed down as much as we can, then hopefully we can have Hermione contact him when she gets back." Theo said to the group, trying to keep everything together.

Astoria nodded, ready to do whatever she could to find them.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't think-"

"Miss Granger. What a surprise." Lucius said as he entered the room. "And Miss Weasley. Wonderful."

The smile he had on his face sent shivers through Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy." She said with a nod. "We're just here to visit Narcissa. If you'll excuse us."

She grabbed Ginny's hand and headed for the stairs but he stepped in front of them.

"I'm rather pleased that you both are here. I have someone I would like to introduce you to."

Without further warning, both of them were grabbed from behind. Lucius shot each of them with a silencing spell while Greyback and Greengrass dragged them to the floo.

"Keep them separated. We still have work to do." Lucius ordered. He followed them through the floo, with a smile on his face.

Narcissa was standing by the window in her room, overlooking the gardens. She had missed all of the colors of fall. Feeling better than she had in ages, she had dressed in a well-tailored pants suit, hoping to walk around the grounds in the afternoon. She couldn't stay inside this Manor any longer. Knowing her son was missing and her husband had more than a little something to do with it was making her sick with rage and worry.

"Mistress!" Trixie shouted as she apparated into the room. "Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny is in trouble!"

"How do you know this?" Narcissa demanded as she walked over to the little elf.

"Mistress, He was here! He has taken them!"

"Did anyone see you?"

"No Mistress." Trixie shook her head quickly.

That meant that Lucius would assume she didn't know. "Take me to Harry Potter."

"Mistress, your health-"

"Is much better. Trixie, please, do as I say." She pleaded.

She held Trixie by the hand and she disaparated them straight to the location of Harry Potter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The apparition took its toll on her. She felt queasy and lost her balance the moment they landed in the conference room of the auror department.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Theo rushed over, with Blaise right behind him and helped her up.

"I'm alright." She said as she stood. "Harry, its Lucius. He's taken them!"

"What?!"

"Hermione, and Ginny. They were at the Manor. Trixie saw Lucius take them away. I didn't even know they were there."

"What did you see?!" Harry yelled to the elf.

Narcissa nodded to Trixie to answer him and she began to speak softly.

"Mister Harry Potter, Trixie saw Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny come through the floo. Mister Lucius said something to them, then two others grabbed them and they flooed away."

The room went into a shocked state of silence, with everyone looking at Harry.

Harry pushed his hands through his mess of hair as he paced the room.

"No." Theo said shaking his head. "No, this can't be happening! We have no idea where Draco is! We have no idea where anyone is! She was our only chance!"

"Theo." Neville came up to him and led him out of the room, it was clear that Theo was going to break, and it wouldn't help anything now.

"Trixie, dear." Astoria said as calmly as she could. "Did you recognize anyone? Did you hear what was said at all?"

"N-no, Trixie didn't know anyone, Miss. Mister Lucius said to keep them separated. There is still work to do."

"I was upstairs, I had no idea." Narcissa said quietly. "He doesn't know that I know they were taken. I'm not sure how to handle this."

"Please, have a seat, Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise led her over to a chair at the table, where Luna handed her a glass of water. She took it gratefully and sipped it slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Harry?" Ron said, which made him stop his pacing.

"I don't-" Harry stood awkwardly, staring at the group.

"We'll do everything we can." Taylor said immediately. "We've got the list of locations narrowed down by half already."

"Locations? Do you have any leads?" She asked almost desperately.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Ron began. "We have it on good authority that Aron Greengrass is assisting your husband."

"What? No, Greengrass hasn't been seen in... in years."

"Daphne and Fleur were taken last night." Harry said to her. "These aren't random abductions, these were planned."

Narcissa turned slowly to face Arthur and Molly. "Daphne was at your residence, was she not?"

Arthur nodded.

"Two of the most protected homes in all of the wizarding world... and our children were taken from us anyway."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you should head back to the Manor. Before he finds out that you've left, it might raise suspicion." Blaise said gently.

"I cannot go back there." She said angrily. "He's taken my son! My daughter!"

"Where's Percy?!" Sami nearly shouted. When no one answered her she jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room.

"He wouldn't know yet, of course." Arthur said.

"No, she's got something in that brain of hers. She does that a lot." Taylor said to him. "If anyone can fix it, it's her."

"Harry." Molly came over to the broken man that was leaning against the wall.

"Molly." He said in an even voice. His auror training had taught him how to keep his emotions out of his words.

"She is a very strong witch. She will be alright, dear."

Harry just nodded. He wanted to believe her, but Ginny's spirit sometimes got her into trouble. He knew she wouldn't comply with whatever their demands of her are, and she could get herself killed because of it.

"I'll send word to Charlie and Pansy. Let them know what's happened." Bill nodded to everyone then walked out of the room.

"Okay!" Sami said, bursting into the room, yanking Percy and Kingsley with her.

"What's happened?!" Percy demanded.

With a sigh Harry pushed himself away from the wall. "Ginny and Hermione have been abducted. Maybe a half hour ago."

Before anyone could say anything more Sami cut in. "We need an official order of protection for Narcissa Malfoy. One that cannot be disputed. She needs to be moved into the care of someone else, how do we make that happen?"

"An order of protection won't stop him from simply ordering her back to the Manor." Blaise said to her.

Sami huffed in her annoyance. "I know that. He's a Slytherin, you have to beat him at his own game. I know damn well the order itself is useless, but if the Minister himself declares her under the immediate protection of the Ministry, he can't go against it. If we sight that it's due to an ongoing investigation it violates his probation because it then becomes interference with an ongoing case! He won't be able to command her to leave with getting himself thrown into Azkaban. That would ruin his entire plan."

"Sami, you're bloody brilliant!" Blaise smiled broadly.

"Whatever you need." Kingsley said right away. "I like the way you think, Miss Wright."

"I'll draw it up right away, Sir." Percy said with a nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, then please, take all the time you need."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny put up a good fight before Lucius stunned the both of them. Greengrass had already taken their wands, but that didn't stop them from trying to claw their way free.

"You'll never get away with this." Hermione threatened. She stood up carefully, her body still in pain from being shot backwards from the stunning spell.

Lucius ignored her and walked over to Ginny. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long." Without warning he backhanded her, sending her to the floor again.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran over and helped her up.

Ginny stood up straight and looked him right in the eye, then spit in his face.

"You'll have to do better than that." She taunted. "I've been through much worse."

"I look forward to it." Lucius sneered as he wiped his face. "Get them out of my sight."

Lucius watched in delight as both girls were led to the dungeon of Greengrass's Dover estate, literally kicking and screaming.

"Don't panic." Ginny said the moment the door shut.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. Trying to get in the mindset that she was constantly in during the war. She, Harry and Ron always had to think fast and were always under pressure.

"I have to tell Draco." Hermione said quickly. "We have to think this through together. He's still with Daphne and Fleur, they've got to be keeping us separated for a reason."

* * *

 _Draco?! Draco, can you hear me?!_

Draco's eyes snapped open. He grabbed his arm quickly.

 _Hermione? Are you alright?_

 _No, Draco. I've been- Ginny and I were taken by your father. I don't know where we are._

"No. No no no."

This wasn't right, why them? Why anyone? They only needed Draco... what was the point in taking Hermione and Ginny other than- To hurt him. To make him comply. This was the much worse Greengrass was threatening.

 _Draco?_

He had no idea what to do. They needed to figure this out, because right now their chances of making it out of this alive were very slim.

"Daphne." Draco cried. "Daph."

"Draco, what? What is it?" She sat upright suddenly, panic in her eyes.

Draco tried to swallow the lump in this throat. "Hermione and Ginny were abducted."

"What? No." Her voice was strained. "How-when?"

 _Hermione, When was this, love?_

 _About a half hour ago. Draco, I'm so sorry. We went to the Manor, to see your mother. Lucius was there, with Greengrass and Greyback. No one even knows we're missing yet!_

 _It's Alright, we will figure this out. I have a feeling this was his plan all along, there was nothing you could do. Are you hurt?_

 _No, not really. We're both fine._

"This morning. My father took them from the Manor when they went to visit my mother. Fucking bastard."

"We have no connection to the others now. They have no idea where we are!"

"What's going on?" Fluor cried.

"They need you." Draco said to them. "Fleur, your part veela. Ginny for her nerve and bravery, Hermione for her strength and knowledge. They need these traits. This isn't over. It's what they need. They must not know how to add it to the final potion. And Daph, you know the extraction spell."

 _Hermione, please do whatever they say. They need you both for the final potion. Please don't give them cause to hurt you._

 _I'm pretty sure it's Ginny he wants at the moment._

 _Damn it. He will try to break her, I'm certain of it. And he will have no problems harming you to get to me. Please, Hermione. Don't fight him._

 _I'm sorry, Draco. But that's not what I do._

 _Hermione?! HERMIONE!_

* * *

"I think I've upset him." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That didn't take long." Ginny quipped.

"He wants us to comply with whatever they want. He's certain they will hurt us to get him to make this potion. They want to extract our traits."

"I don't see us escaping from this place, so that plans out. They won't keep us separated for long. If they really want to use us against Draco they'll force him to watch."

"Then we do it then." Hermione said with conviction.

"I do love being a Gryffindor." Ginny said with a smirk.

"He's livid. I can feel it."

"What's it feel like?"

"Power. Is that strange? It feels like energy."

Ginny stood walked over to sit next to Hermione. "Do you think we could use it? You know wandless magic."

"Yea, summoning spells. I've never practiced anything defensive!"

"Try it. Try a stunning spell, something you've used countless times."

"Alright." Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand. " _Stupefy_!"

And sure enough, a small burst of blue light came from her hand.

"Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly, yanking her up to stand. "Try it again. Try it on me."

"What?! No-"

"We have to know if it's powerful. Do it."

Ginny took a few steps back and waited.

Hermione raised her hand cast the spell again. Ginny stumbled backwards, but caught herself before she hit the ground. "Excellent! We need to make it stronger. Tell Draco!"

"Ginny! What if that's it! If he says the same spell at the same time do you think that would work?!"

"We have to try everything. Get him to do this."

 _Draco!_

 _What?!_

 _Shut up and listen to me, we can argue later. But for the record, you knew you were marrying a Gryffindor. I need you to try and cast a stunning spell while holding your arm._

 _Just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed in the name of recklessness! How am I supposed to cast a spell while holding my arm?! We're bonded on my left arm and I am right handed._

 _I just need to think of the spell. Ginny and I might be on to something. Please, Draco. Just try it. Grab your bonded arm on three and say the spell, try to channel your magic to me, like you would a wand._

 _Fine._

"Okay, here we go." Hermione said to Ginny.

 _One, two, three. Stupef_ y!

" _Stupefy_!"

Ginny went flying backwards.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed over.

"Nice, Nice." She groaned. "We should practice more. He should try it, too."

 _Well?_

 _Draco, we can transfer magic! I just hit Ginny with a stunning spell and she early hit the wall!_

* * *

Draco had to pause and think about that for a moment.

 _What the hell are you two doing?!_

 _Draco, pay attention! We can transfer magic! You should try, too. I'm much stronger than you are, I should be able to send you my magic and your spells should be just as powerful._

 _Hermione, I am NOT going to practice on Daphne and Fleur._

 _You don't have to, just see if you can do the spell._

 _Alright Fine. On three._

"Stand back." Draco groaned. "I'm going to try something." He said to Fleur and Daphne. Once Hermione got to three he raised his left hand and tried to cast a stunning spell. He could feel her magic before the incantation even left his lips. A spark of blue light shot out of his hand, going about five feet in front of him before it dissipated.

"Draco, how did you do that?!" Daphne squealed.

"We can transfer magic." Draco said, a little stunned himself. "She sent me her magic, I channeled it like I would a wand."

Fleur and Daphne stared at him in disbelief. Draco was honestly just as surprised.

"This is amazing... who even knows how far away she is, how can we use this?"

 _Draco? Did it work?_

 _Yes._

 _Wonderful! What should we try next?_

 _I think we need a plan first. Suppose we can fight our way out of here somehow, what do we do then? There's no way I'll be able to decipher which charms they've put on the door._

 _We think we should practice this as much as we can, it's only a matter of time before they put us together. If the point of this is to get you to submit._

 _Hermione-_

 _I'll channel my magic to you. You are weaker than I am and I feel you will need it more than me._

"Hermione thinks we should practice as much as we can with this. She has a point, it's only a matter of time before they bring them here."

"If we are all together then maybe we can fight them off." Fleur said to him. "How many people have you seen?"

"Only Greengrass and Macnair. I haven't seen Greyback since that first night. Or Lucius."

 _Draco? Are you listening to me_?

Draco shook his head.

"So zat means five against four."

"Lucius is an exceptional duelist, Fleur." Draco said seriously. "He can hold his own in a fight."

"So can I." She countered.

"I don't want you underestimating his capabilities."

"Are you saying I am overestimating mine?" Fleur shot back.

"No! Damn it, I don't want you to get hurt! You could die!" Draco came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "This whole thing is getting worse by the minute and I just want you to be prepared."

"We need to formulate a plan." Daphne said to them.

 _Draco!_

Draco pushed his hands through his hair.

 _Hermione Love, I truly have missed you dearly, but right now you are getting on my last nerve_.

* * *

"He's mad again." Hermione said with a smile. She held out her hand and faced the wall behind her.

" _Confringo_."

A bright orange light shot from her hand and blasted into the wall, blowing a hole about a foot wide.

" _Reparo_." She muttered quickly, and the pieces of rubble began to fix themselves.

"We can't do this until the right moment." Ginny said to her. "No matter what, we only have one shot at this. You and Draco have to learn to control this."

* * *

Theo and Neville came back into the room a while later. Theo's eyes were red and puffy and he held Neville's hand tightly, as if he was scared to let him go. Neville looked around and shook his head slightly as he walked Theo over to a chair. Luna handed him a bottle of water and had a small smile.

"Thanks, Luna." Neville said to her.

Sami cleared her throat. "We've set up and order of protection for Narcissa. She will be staying with Blaise and Luna."

"Good. Very good. Anything else?" He asked.

"There's been no bursts of dark magic on the map." Ron said from his spot next to Astoria, who looked about the same as Theo. "I'm not that surprised though. It would give their position away too quickly. Later tonight or tomorrow we should watch it closely, see if we can find anything."

"Why couldn't we just travel to each property and search them?" George asked.

"It would take to long." Ron said. "Those mansions have rooms inside rooms, it would waste too much time doing a thorough search of each one."

"I'm also not allowing anyone other than myself, Ron or the other Aurors to step foot into these properties. It's risks too much." Harry said to George, but the message was clearly intended for the group.

"The potion that extracts the traits from their blood takes six days to brew correctly. The final potion needs a full moon." Theo said quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Do you think they will hold them for that long?" Bill asked him.

Theo just nodded. "They'll force Draco to do it the only way they know will guarantee success. Who knows what they'll do after..." Theo swallowed convulsively. "After it's finished."

"We can't let them get that far." Taylor said to Harry. "They're fighters. I'm sure they're coming up with a plan as we speak."

* * *

 _I hate everything about this plan._

 _Do you have a better one? Because the last time I checked you didn't._

Draco groaned at Hermione's response. Their captors had no knowledge of their bond, and Draco guessed they were only keeping them separated for now to increase their anxiety of what was to come. Fleur and Daphne kept walking around the room, getting familiar with it. True there wasn't much in there, but they wanted to be able to move around quickly when they decided the time was right to try and escape. They paced the room, judging the distance between the walls, how many steps the stairs had, and tried to keep track of all of the spells Draco had practiced.

He was getting tired, even though he hadn't been visited for any more rounds of torture today. His body was weak and bruised and he felt exhausted all the time.

 _Hermione. I'm tired._

 _I'm sorry, Draco. I've been pushing you too much._

He laid down on his disgusting suit jacket and closed his eyes.

 _Will you talk to me until I fall asleep? Despite your constant need to argue with me today, I have never been happier to hear your voice._

 _I miss you so much, Draco. Do you remember the day I first figured out this potion and stormed into your cottage?_

Draco smiled. Of course he remembered it.

 _You were so annoyed. I think I might have fell for you then. I wanted you since the ceremony, but that day... watching you work. Realizing how nervous you were about what my opinion of you was. You're such a brilliant man, Draco. I love everything about you. Everything._

 _You started to break down my walls that day. You put me at ease, I hadn't felt that way in a very long time._

 _I love you, my husband._

A tear slid down Draco's cheek.

 _I love you, my wife._

* * *

Three days went by of nothing. Absolutely nothing. No movement from either side. Arthur and Molly went back to the burrow, where Bill, Percy and Audrey were staying with them until further notice. Charlie and Pansy had returned home and were staying in her London townhouse for the time being. They had flooed over several times a day, but the emotion of it all was just too much for Pansy. So instead of staying over, liked everyone had asked her to, she left every night with Charlie and came back the next day. Theo walked a thin line between anger and despair. Harry threw himself into the case, hardly ever leaving Sami or Taylor's side. Ron, to his credit, was the level headed one. He kept Harry from working himself to death, Astoria from crying herself to sleep, and George from drinking his way into oblivion.

Theo, Neville, Ron, Astoria and George had taken to basically living at Blaise and Luna's. They had to figure this out, time was running out and they were no closer to finding them.

"It's been ten days since Draco was taken!" Theo shouted, trying not to break down for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hey." Neville came up to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "I know you're scared, but your outbursts aren't helping anything." He said sternly.

Blaise looked over to Luna with raised eyebrows. He was impressed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel so useless." Theo said as he let his forehead rest on Neville's shoulder.

"You're not useless. You know more about this than anyone here. We need you." Neville said as he pulled away and placed his hands on Theo's cheeks.

Theo tried to smile. "Okay. Right." He let out a breath.

The floo glowed that familiar bright green and Ron stepped out with Harry and several boxes. "Hey, sorry we're late." Ron looked up at everyone. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Neville assured him, after giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Pizza?"

"Yea." Harry confirmed. "Hope that's alright with everyone."

Astoria stood to get plates from the kitchen.

"I'll help." Theo said abruptly, and followed her out.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

Neville sighed. "He gets more upset by the second." He sat down at the dining room table, looking defeated.

"I know the feeling." Harry said quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Blaise asked genuinely. "You know that you're more than welcome to stay here, if you'd like. It's more or less our headquarters now."

"I'd like that." Harry said instantly. "It's hard at home without-" He paused and turned away from everyone.

"You'd think this would be easier, you know?" Harry said, still facing away.

Everyone just watched him.

"I left her for an entire year in that hellhole, not knowing if she was alive or dead half the time! Why is this happening?!"

He spun around. "I thought we were done with this! We're supposed to be living our lives and free and happy and not chasing some lunatics around that have decided to kidnap everyone I love!"

"We will find them." Neville said.

"You don't understand!" Harry shouted at Neville. "Last time shit like this went down I had Hermione with me! She was the one that figured everything out! She was the brains of it all... I was just the face!"

"You think I don't know?!" Neville shouted right back.

Astoria and Theo walked in and stood in silence at the scene before them.

"Last time shit like this went down I had Ginny! She was the brains of it all! She was the brave one! She knew what to do, she stayed strong! So don't act like you were the only one that had a fight put in front of them that they never asked for."

"I think you both should give yourself more credit." Luna said lightly.

Everyone turned to face her.

"You both fought in a war that you never asked for. Harry, you were a face, but a powerful one. You were feared by Voldemort. Your heart and your love and your loyalty shined through everything the world threw at you. You saved the world, Harry Potter."

She turned to Neville. "And Neville, you protected people from that war. You organized and entire school. You fought against people that never knew you, yet tried to kill you anyway. You pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and destroyed a horcrux. Don't forget that. You saved Hogwarts."

Blaise couldn't take it. He stood and walked towards her and kissed her right there.

"She's right you know." Theo spoke up as he sat down next to Neville. "We may not have showed it... ever... but we all hoped that you would be the one to do it. Slytherin's I mean. We all hoped that you would defeat him." He looked up at Harry. "I never knew what your life was like, and yet you willingly fought for me, for everyone. There's something to be said there. You never gave up. And you." He said turning to Neville. "You are the bravest man I have ever known." He picked up Neville's hand and kissed it. "You didn't have to protect everyone. You could've just kept your head down and tried to get through it all, but you didn't. You stood up. You looked fear in the face and dared it to try. You gave people hope."

Neville didn't know what to say.

"I agree." Blaise said. "With everything."

Bill chose that moment to floo in. He looked up and everyone had some kind of pained look on their face. "What did I miss?"

The room got really quiet as the emotions ran high.

"Let's just eat, eh?" Ron said suddenly. He relaxed when everyone laughed and began to dig into the pizza.

* * *

After dinner they all sat in the living room, where Blaise had lit a fire. His living room was massive, but he did live in a mansion. It never failed to impress Harry how some people lived. Grimmauld Place seemed like a mansion to him, but was a small townhouse to others. Coming from the cupboard under the stairs never failed to give him perspective.

The grey room had one long couch that stretched the length of one entire wall, with two overstuffed chairs at each end. The soft yellow accent wall held the fireplace and a low mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room that could easily be the size of some people's dining room tables. The grey and white patterned carpet made the room warm and inviting, and paintings of all kinds of Luna's magical creatures hung on the walls.

Ron took a chair next to Harry, while Astoria and George sat on one end of the couch. George had his head resting on Astoria's shoulder. Blaise sat in one of the other chairs while Luna sat on the floor between his legs while he idly stroked her hair. Theo sat on the other end of the couch, with his back to the armrest and swung his long legs over Neville's thighs. Neville massaged his boyfriends calves, trying to offer strength and comfort anyway he could. The couch was so big that there was still a good two feet of space between George and Neville. Bill, deciding he was staying at Charlie's for the night, headed out after dinner.

"I think we need to change our strategy." Astoria said to them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We've spent so much time trying to figure out where they are, which house they're at. For all we know they could be moving them every day. You haven't been able to track them since this whole thing started."

"Thanks for the reminder." Harry retorted sarcastically.

"How else do you propose we find them?" Theo said quietly.

"Well, I'd like to have Sami and Taylor come over tomorrow. I think we need to start thinking about the potion."

"When's the next full moon?" Blaise asked.

"Eight days." Ron answered. "How will the potion help us, love?"

"It's just a thought, but some of the ingredients give off a very potent smell. If we have a few locations in mind, we could use that? Maybe?"

"Worth a shot. I'll meet them tomorrow at the Ministry then bring them back here." Harry said with a nod.

"Harry, do you want me to go with you to grab some of your things?" Astoria asked him.

"I'll go." Ron offered. "You stay here." With a nod to Harry and kiss to Astoria he left for the floo.

"He's worried I'll have a breakdown." Harry snorted. "That I'll get there and just stare at Ginny's things and then break everything."

"He really has been great." Theo admitted. "He's completely redeemed himself in my eyes."

"He's a good man. He's always been a good man." George defended. "He's loyal to his circle of people, and will fight anyone who tries to jeopardize that."

"This is the most outrageous circle I've ever been in." Theo muttered.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Harry woke early the next morning, anxious to get started. He left to wait for Sami and Taylor at the Ministry, well before was anyone else was up. Neville made breakfast as usual, with Theo watching. He never let Neville out of his sight these days. Blaise and Luna came in next and Blaise went to the fridge to get Luna a glass of juice. She sat down beside Theo and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Theodore. Everything will be better soon."

He just nodded. His throat was tight and he didn't trust himself to say anything.

"Has anything happened?" George asked as he walked in.

"Not yet. But it will." She said to him. He had to admire her strength to keep it together when so many of them were falling apart.

Ron and Astoria came in next. Ron was dressed for work, while Astoria still had pajamas on.

"I'm gonna head to the Ministry." He said to them all. "I won't be gone long." He looked into Astoria's worried eyes. "It's alright, love."

George immediately came up to her and took Ron's place beside her.

"So the plan is to go over the potion today, right?" Theo asked.

"Yea. I'm not even sure if that will take us anywhere." Astoria had a defeated tone to her voice.

"We have to keep trying. Anything. If we go over enough things, eventually we will find an answer." Neville said to her.

* * *

"There's really nothing in here that would give off a potent smell." Sami huffed.

"The ingredients are subtle enough not be detected." Astoria said in agreement. "Going off of Draco's list, there's really nothing in here that we could use."

"Damn it!" Theo pushed away from the table and paced the room.

"I'm sorry-" Astoria's voice broke and she just shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Theo said quickly. "I just wish we had a solid idea."

"What color is the potion?" Luna asked.

"Yellow. Why?"

Luna's smiled over at Astoria. "Is there frankincense in it?"

"Yes?" Astoria hadn't the slightest idea where she was going with this.

"I'm sorry, is this a thing? Frank-in-cense?" Ron asked with a scrunched up face.

"Yes, it's like an essential oil. It's a tree resin." Astoria answered him.

"And what exactly does it do?" Theo said impatiently.

"Muggles use it sometimes as an expectorant. It's used in the extraction potion to help remove the desired traits correctly. It's yellow, and also makes it taste better. Thought I doubt they care about that."

"And this is important because?" Theo looked to Astoria, who didn't have an answer and then looked over to Luna.

"Billywigs." Luna's soft smile didn't falter even as she received several confused looks.

"The bug?" George asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? That's how we'll find them."

"Can someone please explain to me how a frankincense and a bug are so important?" Ron grumbled.

"Billywigs enjoy sweet things. They are attracted to sweet smells."

"What does frankincense smell like?" He asked.

"It's hard to describe." Astoria tried to answer. "It's earthy and spicy, but fruity and sweet at the same time. It's a fresh smell, it's used in a lot of calming potions, too."

"So this bug is attracted to sweet things. How does that help?" Theo asked. Again.

"Because of the Mokes." Luna said with a shrug.

"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go." Ron whispered to Harry, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Your potion will attract lots of billywigs. They are native to England and Ireland only."

"Flower, mokes eat billywigs." Blaise said gently. "How will that help us at all? If there is an abundance of billywigs surely the mokes would have a feast."

"You know what these things are?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Of course I do. I accompany my wife on all of her researching trips."

"I'm counting on that, Blaise." Luna said, ignoring Ron's statement.

"You want us to track these creatures, is that what you're saying?" Theo asked her, just to be sure. He really could never tell with Luna what she was thinking.

"Of course. Billywigs are usually coastal, but will travel inland if tempted. They will always stick close to water though. They can fly very fast, and are undetectable unless you have been stung."

"Mokes like forested areas. They're lizard like creatures and enjoy sunlight. They can shrink themselves to avoid detection, but won't shrink down if they don't feel threatened." Blaise provided.

"Where's that map of the properties?" Taylor asked Harry with excitement.

Harry ripped a map of England off the bulletin board with little black dots all over it. He handed it to Taylor who then shoved it in front of Astoria.

"Okay! We need a place that's close to water, but also a forested area and can provide decent cover but sufficient sunlight."

"That eliminates all of the midland properties I would think!" Theo said excitedly.

Ron was crossing places off the map to make it easier for her. "What else?" He said.

"They're only native to Ireland and England, right?" Neville asked. "Maybe we should try along the Irish coast."

"Along a river, too. They will travel inland if they are enticed." Blaise added.

"That only leaves three!" Ron said to Taylor.

"Great! Now, any wooded areas?" Taylor asked her.

She pointed to a spot on the map. "Preston. Preston! It's got everything! It's along a river, and there's a bunch of trees surrounding it. It's very quiet and secluded!" She jumped into Ron's arms and began to cry.

"You did great, love. It's alright. It's okay."

"Okay. Alright, this is it. This is what we needed." Harry said frantically. "I'll get a team together right away. Luna-"

"I'll be there."

"Thank you." Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Luna."

"Of course."

"Let's go to the Ministry. I don't want to waste another second." Harry said, running from the room. Sami and Taylor flowed him quickly.

Theo looked over at Neville. "I have to-"

"Go!" Neville said as he pushed him away.

"I love you!" Theo shouted as he ran away to follow harry.

"Ron, please be careful." Astoria whispered.

"For you." He smiled. "We're gonna bring them back. You did so great!"

Astoria walked over to George, who wrapped her in his arms.

"You are amazing, my flower." Blaise said gently as he kissed the tip of Luna's nose. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"I would have found you." Luna said just before she kissed him.

* * *

They all flooed to the Ministry and didn't stop running until they were in the department of magical law enforcement. Harry ran off to inform the minister of their plans to raid the Preston property, and left Ron to inform the other aurors and get a team together.

Sami, Taylor and Theo stood in the auror conference room. Theo was shaking like a leaf, trying to breathe slowly to calm himself down. He felt like he was going to burst from the anxiety.

The Minister and Percy ran in right behind Harry.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked immediately.

"Getting aurors together." Sami answered. "They're all meeting here."

"How many aurors will you need?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know." Harry said shaking his head. "I want to be prepared. We have five hostages we need to get to safety, and I don't want to be outnumbered."

"We won't be." Ron said, walking in with a group of a dozen aurors. "I'm not chancing this. We have one shot. These are the best aurors we have, and Jameson and Bentley are trained as healers." He said with a nod at the two girls that walked in behind him.

"Do you have a plan?" Percy asked him.

The group of aurors sat around the table, but were still on high alert and paying very close attention.

Harry turned to Theo. "What kind of wards are we talking about here?"

Theo pushed his hands through his hair. "The works I'd imagine. The potions there, it's gotta be. They wouldn't risk brewing it elsewhere and keep Draco away from it."

"It will take too long to disarm every shield they have up." Sami said to them.

"Do you know the shield penetration spell?" Taylor asked. "Just blast them until they break."

"Like at the battle of Hogwarts." Ron said with a nod.

"I have no clue what spell Voldemort used to break the shields. Maybe the lightening spell." Harry admitted. "I'm not sure if I could even summon that much power."

Theo snorted. "You're Harry Potter! You're kidding, right? And even if you aren't, fourteen of the ministry's best aurors should be able to cast decent enough lightening spells to break the wards down."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "How did you figure out a location?"

"It's complicated, but I trust our source with my life."

"Okay then. Your plan?"

"I want to move. Now. We know they're at Aron Greengrass's Preston estate."

"I have a file with a few pictures of the property. That should be enough to be able to apparate. I also found an aerial shot of sorts to give you an idea of what the grounds look like."

"How the bloody hell did you get that?" Ron asked, clearly impressed.

"I spend a lot of time in the archives. You'd be amazed what's filed down there." She answered with a shrug. "I bet the wards only go about one hundred yards or so out. If that. The river runs right behind the house." She took the pictures and handed them around the table, so each person could get a good look so they wouldn't get splinched.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said brightly as she walked into the conference room.

"Luna." He said with a nod.

"I've brought you the antidote for a billywig sting. It can make you levitate off the ground without it. I don't think that would be very helpful."

A few aurors in the back of the room chuckled at her statement but Harry took the vials gratefully and shoved them in his pocket.

"Thanks, Luna." He turned to face the group again. "Mrs. Luna Zabini will be accompanying us to-"

"Oh, no need, Harry." She said quickly, handing him the map they used to track dark magic. "It's happening now."

Harry grabbed the map and sure enough a bright red steady dot was over Preston.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted. At once everyone stood. "Side along apparition if you need to. I want to end up by the river, I think it's the safest spot."

"Bring them home, Harry." Kingsley said.

"Let's head out." Ron looked around the room and with a nod to Harry, disaparated.

"I'll send word as soon as I can." Harry said to them, and with a _pop_ he was gone, the others soon following.

Theo took a deep breath at the nearly empty room. Glancing at the map Harry threw on the table he stared at the bright red dot that wasn't disappearing. His best friends in the world were fighting for their lives... and all he could do was wait and see if they won.

* * *

On the fourth day they were there Hermione and Ginny braced themselves for what was about to come. The footsteps coming down the stairs meant their separation was over. This was what they were waiting for. Hermione glared at Lucius as he walked into the room, followed by Macnair and Greengrass.

"Enjoying your stay?" He drawled.

"You have no idea." Hermione shot back. She was ready for whatever he threw at her.

Lucius's lip twitched. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from amusement or anger.

"It seems that I have some use for you after all."

"For my filthy blood you despise so much?"

"Your blood is useless, I require other things."

With that Macnair and Greengrass walked forward and grabbed each of them. They fought against it, but only enough to seem convincing. They needed to get to the same place and Draco, Fleur and Daphne. The coverings were thrown over their head and they were dragged up the stairs.

Lucius cast a binding spell on them both, then watched as they were apparated away. He followed a moment later and landed in Greengrass's Preston estate. Once their stiff bodies were dragged to the doors Lucius lifted the spell just before they were shoved down the stairs. Hermione hit the floor with a smack, with Ginny landing right next to her.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Daphne uttered. She shook Draco, trying to wake him up.

"Draco!" Hermione stood and ran over to him and grabbed both of his ice cold hands, while Ginny went to Fleur and Daphne.

"Hermione?" He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, making himself dizzy. His hand came to cup her cheeks.

"Draco you're freezing!"

He snorted. "That's the least of my problems at the moment."

Lucius nodded to Greengrass, who smiled in return and aimed his wand right at Draco.

" _Crucio_."

Draco cried out in pain, letting go of Hermione and tried to curl into ball on the cold wet floor.

"No! Stop!" Hermione stood and lunged herself at Greengrass. He lowered his wand just as Macnair grabbed her and slapped her across the face.

Daphne had to hold Ginny back. These two were going to get them all killed before they could even follow through with their plans.

Macnair grabbed Hermione by the hair and shoved her back, where she landed on her knees in from of him. She crawled over to Draco to help him.

"Have you come to your senses, boy?" Greengrass asked.

"How could you do this?" Daphne whispered. "You had me kidnapped! You've tortured Draco! We were a family, all of us!"

"You're all weak willed. You never followed-"

"Weak willed?!" She repeated in disbelief. "You ran away! You never protected us, or defended us! Without Draco Stori and I would be dead!"

"That certainly would have made my plans go smoother." He said coldly.

Daphne was shocked into silence. She was still holding out that her father wasn't really a part of this. That Draco was somehow mistaken. That he wasn't this evil man that now stood before her.

"I have a little something for each of you." Lucius said to them, completely ignoring the conversation that just took place.

"The blood potion." Hermione offered.

"Correct." He pulled three vials from his robes. "All you have to do is drink it."

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Ginny spat.

"Ginny, don't." Draco begged.

"Oh, I was hoping you would put up a fight." Lucius said in an even tone. "I have waited for this moment."

"No! You don't have to do this! I'll do it!" Draco shouted.

But Lucius ignored him and sent a stunning spell right at Ginny slamming her in the wall behind her.

"Ginny!" Daphne ran to her and helped her up.

" _Crucio_."

"No!" Daphne cried.

"N-no!" Ginny managed to say between screams. It had to happen this way, they all knew it.

Lucius lowered his wand, ending the curse but Ginny was given no reprieve as Greengrass hurled an expulso curse, which sent her flying into the air backwards and hit the wall behind her so hard it cracked.

Daphne and Fleur ran to her, while Hermione crouched in front of her.

"Ginny?" Hermione pleaded. "Ginny, answer me."

"I'm okay." She whispered hoarsely, barely moving her mouth. Before Hermione got the chance to try and heal her she was hurled away from Ginny, skidding across the floor to the other side of the room.

"Stop this!" Draco shouted, rising to his feet. "I already said I'll do whatever you say."

"You'll do it regardless." Lucius said to him. "You are weak. You always have been."

Draco tried to hold his tongue. He didn't want to say too much and give anything away. Lucius was a smart, and Draco wasn't chancing anything.

"I should have realized it sooner, that you were the one behind all of this... this darkness. It's what you do best, after all."

"Draco, I am bringing salvation." Lucius spoke softly, but his words were laced with hate.

Draco just stared at the man in front of him. He knew his father was vile, he couldn't believe they shared the same blood anymore. _He was enjoying this_ , Draco thought with a shiver of anger. He killed people, he stole magic, and he drained magic. For what? For another Dark Lord? "You murdered people!" He spat. "You drained magic! From innocent people!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Lucius sneered with a disgusting smile. He pulled a small stone from his pocket and toyed with it in his hand.

Hermione and Daphne tried to see what he was doing. What was in his hand? Hermione couldn't tell and Daphne was trying not to be obvious in her curiosity.

"For this ritual to work properly" Lucius said as he held the stone to his face to examine it, "I needed very powerful magic. The magic we had received from those repulsive _mudbloods_ was not enough."

"You had to know that going in!" Draco countered. "What was your plan, to drain as many _wastlings_ of their magic as possible, because they were dispensable in your opinion?!"

Lucius smiled. It made Draco's stomach turn.

"Of course. Until I found a much more powerful, desirable strength. Right... before my eyes." He spoke slowly and deliberately. "I needed powerful magic. Your mother is a strong, stubborn, powerful witch. Her magic was very fitting for my needs." He said without a single thread of emotion. "The crystal drained her magic until I had gathered enough of it. Once I had what I needed I removed it. Surely, you didn't think that _you_ were healing her, did you?"

"She is my mother! She is your wife! She is everything that was good about our twisted family!" Draco screamed. Lucius always knew exactly where to put the knife.

"Your mother was disloyal!" Lucius spewed.

Draco stepped back as if he was struck. "Disloyal? Disloyal to who?! She protected me. Us! She got us out of the misery we were trapped in. Her strength is what carried us through!"

"She was no better than a blood traitor!" Lucius shot back. "She thwarted my efforts to rise! To take my rightful place next to the Dark Lord!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother never held the right beliefs. She was a _Black_! Generations of exceptional pureblood breeding, only to turn out as filth in the end."

Draco lunged for him. How dare he speak of her that way! Before he could reach his father however he was hit with the cruciatus curse by Greengrass. Draco fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

"No!" Hermione started forward, but Daphne grabbed her by the arm. "Stop!"

Lucius whipped around, aiming his wand right at Hermione's chest. "Mind yourself, child." Lucius's voice was so calm that it sent chills down Hermione's spine. He looked to Greengrass who lowered his wand.

Draco was panting in a heap on the cold, wet floor. He couldn't let him win. He tried to stand, but he was so weak.

Hermione's heart broke for him. To see him struggle, to see his pain, she ripped herself free of Daphne's grasp and ran to him. Pouring everything she had into him. "Draco." She whispered as her arms went around him. "I'm here."

He grabbed onto her like she was his lifeline. He squeezed her arms in his hands so tightly he would most likely leave bruises.

"Your mother sought every opportunity she could to separate the Malfoy name from greatness. We were a powerful, ancient line! Others should have knelt at our feet and asked for our praise! We could have had all of that!" Lucius said viciously. "The Dark Lord offered power and domination! She took that from me."

"How?" Draco gasped as Hermione helped him stand.

"You." He answered sadistically.

"What? Me?"

"Your birth was always a pawn in the larger scheme. My offering for the Dark Lord. You should have been groomed with superiority! You were the heir of one of the most pure lines of magic to ever exist. What could be a better gift?"

Hermione stared at him in complete shock and disgust. His own son was nothing more than a pawn for his thirst for power.

"Why else would I have offered you to the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked. "The Mark is a sign of supremacy. You should have been honored! Instead, you became worthless. An incompetent waste."

"How dare you!" Hermione had had enough of this. "He is your son! This is your family!"

"They made their choice." Lucius's face was twisted with madness and hate. "Their defiance repulsed me. Draco detested his lineage, and to prove it paraded around with your _mudblood_ filth! She betrayed the Dark Lord! They could not be trusted." Lucius paused to regain his composure. "I still had a use for Draco, but she had to go."

Draco had never felt so much hate for another being in his life. And he had lived in the same house as Voldemort! He took that vile mark to save his mother from the madness their life had become. He did unspeakable things to people that he never knew, all for that madman. His entire life had been a game that he realized he was never in charge of. He hated Voldemort, he hated the things he did in _His_ name just to survive. But this man before him, that called himself Draco's father, this man he hated much more. He stole his life from him, robbed him of everything! Draco cursed himself for being so stupid for so many years, so blind to the real agenda. He had nearly pushed Hermione completely out of his life because of his father's views, for fear of his rejection! It all seemed so laughable now.

He hated him for this Mark on his arm. He hated him for the deeds he was forced to do. He hated him for the way he had never been there for Draco, as a father should be there for their son. He hated him for spewing these insane beliefs, for being a murderer, and a sick bastard, for his clear disregard for life. He hated him for everything he had done to the good people in this room. He hated him for Harry, and for Fred, and for George, and Luna, and everyone else that this man before him had hurt in the name of his artificial superiority. But most of all, he hated him for his mother.

Hermione could feel Draco's emotions, his fury. It was radiating off of him making the air tense with magic. She felt his anger. She felt his despair and hate. She released her hold on him and slowly grabbed her bonded arm with her hand. It was time.

 _Light him up._

Draco smirked at the words.

She kept her wrist in a tight hold as she sent him her magic, her powers. They had no idea what this bond was capable of, but damn it she was going to do anything she could to ensure Lucius got what he deserved. She pushed her strength, her will power, her fight, anything she thought would give him enough force to make him pay.

Draco could feel himself getting stronger. He stood straighter, he felt his muscles ease and his body began to course with power. He gave a deadly smile to the man standing before him. Without warning Draco raised his hand to Lucius and watched with pure satisfaction as he flew backwards and slammed into the wall behind him.

"How did you do that?!" Greengrass demanded. "You have no wand!"

Draco turned to him and watched the blood drain from his face. It made Draco smile even more. He moved his hand so it was directly in front of Greengrass now. The man looked terrified. _Good_. Draco watched with almost delight as he closed his fingers into a fist and Greengrass began to sink to the floor gasping for air. With a swift movement of his arm Greengrass flew across the floor smacking into the corner of the room.

He kept his hand pointed to Greengrass, but turned his attention to his father. "You will pay for this." Draco said darkly.

Lucius could feel the magic that was electrified in the air. He had to admit he was impressed.

Draco could see it all over his face. "You taught me well. You should have been more careful with what you wished for." He glared at his father and brought him to his knees. Draco finally released his hold on Greengrass and the man fell to the floor gasping for air, weak and terrified. Draco moved over to his father slowly, dragging him up to stand and pushed him against the wall. "You could have killed her."

Lucius smirked at that. It only fueled Draco's rage. He could feel Hermione sending him another push of energy. Draco was so lost in the moment he didn't notice the reinforcements that came bounding down the stairs.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. Greyback had went straight for her, and hit her with the cruciatus curse. She fell in pain, but refused to let go of her arm. Draco was much weaker than she was and he needed to be the one to finish this.

Draco released his father and whipped around at Hermione's screams. "No!" Before he could think he held his wand arm out and watched in awe as a powerful stunning spell shot out of his hand. Greyback was hurled backwards and Draco rushed to Hermione. "Hermione!"

She held her arm tight. "I'm okay." She said, weaker than she had intended. "Go!" Lucius already had his wand at the ready and it was aimed straight at Draco. He stood in front of her and threw up shield charms just in time. Lucius hurled everything he could at Draco, but he dodged them with swiftness and ease. Curses were rebounding everywhere and Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them rebounded at hit them. She stood on shaky legs and ran to Daphne.

"Hermione!"

"I'm alright! Stay with me!" She looked over to Ginny who held Fleur tight. Ginny nodded to her.

"Fleur, stay with Daphne and Hermione. It's gonna be okay. If either of you know wandless magic now is the time! The air is so charged you should be able to draw from it." Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes. "I need a distraction."

"What are you doing?!" Daphne hissed.

"I'm going to get our wands. Cover me!"

Before anyone could protest she was running across the room, dodging curses as best she could.

Hermione didn't want to let go of her wrist, but she had to protect both of them. Fleur and Daphne flanked her sides, ready to fight. The stairs were flooded with other wizards that came when they learned of the commotion.

"Seven vs. five." Daphne said to herself.

"I've been through worse." Hermione said with a dark smile. "Protect Ginny as best as you can, I've got Draco."

As if on cue three witches raised their wand arms, casting defensive spells towards the chaos. Daphne quickly realized that Ginny was fast and agile, so she switched her tactic from trying to shield her to trying to take out anyone who was in her way.

" _Stupefy!_ She stunned one wizard and sent him flying back a good six feet. " _Reducto!"_ she shouted while moving her aim at another wizard that came up behind her. She missed a direct hit but startled the man enough to give Ginny a chance to run up the stairs.

" _Bombarda!"_ Fleur shouted at the door as she saw Ginny make her escape and began throwing blocking charms on the entrance once she made it out so no one else could leave. She came around Hermione to stand next to Daphne to try and hold the charms in place while Daphne handled the wizards trying to break thorough.

" _Bombarda!"_ Daphne shouted, making the wall behind the group of wizards blast into pieces, pelting them with exploding rock.

Hermione was giving everything she had to Draco. Lucius proved to be more skilled than she had anticipated. Draco was doing everything he could to block him and wasn't able to get any more shots in himself. Hermione watched in awe and fear that Draco would be hit. She threw up shields all around him, the chaos starting to come from all sides.

What was probably only minutes seemed like hours as Ginny came back with a fist full of wands. " _Reducto!"_ Ginny spun around and shouted at the man coming after her, her wand aimed straight at him. With a gust of wind that seemed to come from nowhere, Fleur and Daphne watched as he disintegrated to a pile of ash before them. Ginny looked up to the other two witches staring at her in shock. "I've always been good at that one." She smiled with cockiness. She threw them their wands and handed Hermione both hers and Draco's.

"Cover me!" Hermione said as soon as the wands were pushed into her hand. She felt alive, and powerful. Her magic was so charged she felt unstoppable.

"I 'ave an idea!" Fleur said to the other girls. "Eet takes three!"

At that Ginny knew exactly what she meant. Daphne was quickly filled in and at the same time all three girls pointed their wands and shouted the charm " _Magicus Extremos!"_

Their shields had instantly gotten stronger and the rebound curses that were flying everywhere suddenly bounced off and went straight back to the caster. They moved in sync with each other, until Hermione and reached Draco, then moved their shields directly in front of him to give him time to grab his wand.

As soon as he had his wand in his hand again he felt stronger. His magic along with Hermione's coursing through him. He threw everything he could at his father, Hermione at his side taking out anyone that dared interfere. Draco had Lucius backed into a corner.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Lucius's wand shot out of his hand and Draco caught it with ease. Shoving it into his pocket he held out his arm and sent a crippled Lucius to the floor. "You always did underestimate me." Draco said coldly. He couldn't stop. He wanted his father to hurt. To hurt like he had for years. To feel everything that he had felt. The pain, the anger, the guilt. All of it. It was all because of him. Draco fisted his hand and Lucius cried out, but he didn't care. He wanted it to hurt.

Hermione knew he was losing himself to the Dark. He was no longer drawing from her magic, but from his hate, his pain. She couldn't let him do this, he would never forgive himself, despite what he may think now. She did the only thing she could think of that would draw him back.

 _Draco_.

He faintly heard Hermione's voice in his head. He wanted to push it out, but he was drawn to it at the same time.

 _Draco, don't let him win. Don't be the boy he tried to shape. Don't give in, Draco!_

Draco knew what she was trying to do, but he couldn't make himself stop. The bastard deserved this. They both knew it.

 _Draco, I know you are angry and hurt, but this isn't YOU. You are more than this, remember the light. Remember everything you are. Draco, remember everything that I know you to be._

Her last line hit him. He lowered his wand, and gasped for air. Her arms flung around him and he held her tight. The chaos of the fight was gone now, all the wizards that were attacking either unconscious or worse.

"Draco." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. It was over. Everything was over. They were safe. "Draco, w-"

Everything happened so fast in the next moment.

" _Accio!"_ They heard from behind them.

Greengrass grabbed Lucius's wand that was hurtling towards him in the air and he flung it straight to Lucius. Who was already on his feet, Draco didn't have time to react, he was so tangled up in Hermione. Greengrass had his wand pointed directly at her.

"No!" Daphne screamed. " _Stupefy!"_ She shouted at her father with everything she had.

He went flying backwards, smashing into the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud and Daphne cast a full body bind after taking his wand.

Hermione tried to throw up a shield in the distraction but wasn't quick enough. Draco shoved her out of the way and then launched himself in the other direction, narrowly escaping the impact of the curse. Without hesitation Draco aimed his wand right to his father's chest and sent him flying backwards towards into the already crumbling wall. Draco rushed over to Hermione, the moment he reached her side he felt like the air had been sucked out of his body. His chest became tight and he couldn't seem to breathe.

"Draco? whats wrong, what going on?" She said in a rush. She looked up to see Lucius and gasped in horror.

Draco turned to see what she was looking at, and saw that his father had blood pouring out of his mouth. The impact from the wall had caused a piece of rebar to impale his chest. Lucius Malfoy was going to die.

"Father?" Draco rushed over despite himself.

"You c-could have h-had it all." Lucius sputtered as Draco ran to him.

"You s-should have b-" he paused as he gasped for air. "Been the greatest Dark Lord." He rasped.

Draco looked him right in the eyes. "I am much more than that. I refuse to be the monster you raised me to be. I will never be like you." He whispered his last line. Draco watched as his father tried his best to scowl, muttering about his disappointment, even as the life finally drained out of him.

* * *

 **A/N: So?! How was it? I really liked this chapter. I really wanted Luna to be the one to find them somehow, so I hope that came across as believable. And I particularly enjoyed the little argument with Harry and Neville in the last chapter. Neville is such an underrated character. When I started writing this story after that first scene all those chapters ago I changed the entire story just so I could kill Lucius... it was worth it.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Harry and Ron were there before they knew it. Several other aurors stormed the house, but Hermione only saw them.

"Ron?" She pleaded.

When he turned and saw her for the first time his eyes filled with tears. "Hermione!" He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "Where's Ginny?!"

"Ron!" Ginny came running and enveloped the two of them into a hug. Harry was right behind them, all four of them were squeezed together and crying.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Daphne asked as she walked up to him. She was clutching Fleur's hand for dear life.

He turned to her and sagged against her. "I will be fine. It's over."

She finally let herself break. "Draco-"

"Shh. It's okay. We're alright. Let's get out of here." He grabbed Fleur and hugged her too. Both girls helped support his weight as they walked out of the room that he thought he would never leave alive, then someone pulled him back.

"Hey-" Ron stopped him, clearly unsure of what to say once he did. "Umm, you alright?"

"Yea, yea. Umm?"

"There's healers waiting, let's get you all to St. Mungo's." Harry said wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Daphne and Fleur, I will have George and Bill meet us there." He hugged them both.

* * *

Once everyone was apparated to St. Mungo's they were checked into exam rooms, all except for Hermione and Draco, who refused to leave each other. Once in a more permanent room that was meant for rest after surgery, Hermione demanded their beds be pushed together so she could touch him.

"Hermione, I'm r-"

"I don't care." She said, letting him know this was not up for debate. The nurses were tending to Draco more than Hermione, and rightfully so.

"You really should have your own room for these examinations, Mr. Malfoy." His healer said with disgust. "We need to assess you. The spell damage is deep."

"I am not leaving my wife." He said in a very polite tone, but it held authority letting her know that it was simply not an option.

Everyone turned to the door when they heard a loud commotion.

"What was that?" One of the healers asked.

"No! Let me in!"

Hermione looked to Draco. "It's Theo!" She whispered harshly. She tried to stand, but the witch beside her was already pushing her down.

"You need to rest-"

"No! I see to see him! Theo!" She yelled.

"Miss Granger, please-"

"It's Malfoy! And I need to see him!" She tried to push the witch away again, but decided that she had enough of this game. She forced her magic into her hands and sent a small shock.

"Ow!" She pulled back just enough so Hermione made a run for it.

"Theo!" She yelled again, just as the door swung open.

"Hermione!" He had tears running down his face and he was a complete mess. Her mess. Her own wonderful mess.

They ran to each other so hard they nearly fell over. Theo was sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I missed you. I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry!" He cried into her hair.

They held each other as long as they could.

"Miss Gr- Malfoy." The healer began. "We really need to finish our examination."

"Let them be." Draco said softly, making Theo's head jerk up.

"Draco!"

"Bout time. I'm doing fine, by the way."

Hermione let out a laugh despite her uncontrollable tears.

"Theo, love. Let's give them some space." Neville came into the room beside Theo and tried to pull him away.

"No. No, I'm staying." He said wiping his eyes.

"Sir-"

"Damn it, I'm staying!"

"It's fine." Draco assured the witch as she looked over to him.

"I'll check on Ginny. Don't worry." He said to Hermione when she moved to hug him. "I'll be back in a bit." He whispered to her. With a kiss to Theo's temple he left the room.

Theo very reluctantly let Hermione go as she was led back into bed. "Draco." He walked over and embraced him in a tight hug, making him wince. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Sore." He croaked out.

Theo sat in the corner in a chair, watching them both as they were examined. He had never seen so many bruises on a man in all of his life. The examination took at least another hour, but as soon as they were left alone Hermione got out of her bed and laid with Draco, sliding under him so he could rest his head on her chest, while Theo brought his chair to the side of the bed to hold her hand.

"I've been a fucking mess without you two."

"How did you find us?" Draco asked in a tired voice.

Theo let out a small laugh. "There's a story." But he couldn't hide his smile.

"I want to hear it." Draco said with his eyes closed.

"Later." Hermione whispered as she kissed his head.

"Mmm." Was all he could get out before he was asleep.

Hermione turned to Theo and squeezed his hand. "Theo-"

"Hermione." Tears threatening his eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you, Hermione. I missed you. Every second. I've never felt so alone." He laid his cheek on her hand that he was still gripping tightly.

"Shh." She said as he began to cry. "I'm here. I'm okay." She whispered. "Theo-" she was crying all over again. "I thought I would never see him again. I thought that-"

"It doesn't matter." He forced out. "I thought the same, and I don't want to feel that anymore." He wiped his tears away with his free hand. "Sleep. It's okay. I'll be here. There's no way I'm leaving."

"Okay..." she whispered. And before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

Theo watched them for a moment. His best friends. His married best friends, were safe. He could relax, he could let this tension in his shoulders go, the tightness and fear that was always sitting in his chest. Just let it go. He laid his head on Hermione's hand, and closed his eyes.

When Neville opened the door with Harry about half an hour later, they found them all asleep.

* * *

Bill and George waited patiently outside of the recovery room that Fleur and Daphne were moved to. Well, maybe George wasn't so patient. He was pacing, and making Bill nervous.

"Stop!" Bill pleaded.

"I can't. I can't sit still. I-"

Just then a healer came in the room to speak with them. "Mr.'s Weasley. Both Miss Greengrass and Mrs. Weasley are resting now. The spell damage they had suffered was very minimal, but there is bruising from the attack. They are both very tired, but have asked for both of you. You may go in, but I ask that you please allow them to rest."

"Of course, thank you." Bill said calmly. He moved to go into the room but then stopped when he noticed George wasn't next to him.

"George?" He turned to see his brother frozen in place.

"I didn't-" he swallowed hard. "I never thought that... I thought I would lose her, too."

"Don't do this to yourself." Bill said gently. "She's right there, in that room. Don't think about that now."

George nodded, trying to regain some of his composure. He had to be strong for her, she was the one that was abducted for crying out loud. He walked behind Bill who went in first. Fleur was already asleep, but Bill went to sit beside her on the bed, holding her tight.

"George?" Daphne pleaded.

He snapped back to attention. "Daph." He whispered.

Astoria stood to hug her sister, then walked up to George to hug him too. "I'm going to go and find Ron."

As soon as she shut the door he was by her side in a heartbeat, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. "I thought I'd lost you, too." He choked out.

"I'm here, you're not getting rid of me that easy." She smiled even though his eyes were closed. "George? Georgie, look at me."

He slowly picked his head up.

"I'm here." She whispered. "I'm really here, and this is real and you didn't lose me. I love you, George Weasley."

He broke down in her arms as he slid himself under the covers so she could curl up into his side. "I love you. More than... more than extendable ears."

"How about Whiz-Bangs?" She giggled.

"Daphne." He said seriously. "I will never love you more than Whiz-Bangs." When she smiled he couldn't help but laugh. His fear melted away, and was replaced by laughter and love, and he never wanted that to fade again.

* * *

After being the lead auror that he was, Harry stood outside of Ginny's door. He'd given his formal statement, checked in on Hermione and Draco, as well as Daphne and Fleur. He really wanted to be present for their formal statements but the healers had kicked them all out saying their patients needed to rest. Kingsley had told Harry to take some time off, to take care of Ginny. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the man. Ginny Weasley-soon-to-be-Potter did not need anyone to take care of her. In fact, she'd probably be the one consoling Harry in the end.

He needed her. He needed her to tell him that everything was finally going to be okay. That he shouldn't feel guilty about anything that happened. That Harry Potter, _the Chosen One_ , just had everyone he cared about most taken from him right under his nose; and there really wasn't anything he could have done differently. But it most all, he needed her to tell him that she forgave him.

Harry was still standing in front of the closed door when it swung open. He looked up to see Ginny lying in bed with her wand pointed at him.

"Were you ever going to come in?"

"I was still thinking about it." He said with a very small smile.

"Come here." She set her wand down beside her and patted the bed.

He walked in slowly, his hands shoved in his pockets. Making his way over, he sat near the middle of the bed, facing her, but not looking at her.

"Ginny." He said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. Again."

"Do you know what I love most about you, Harry James Potter? Your chivalry." She said before he could respond.

"Your code that you've lived your life by. The need to be the one that takes the weight of the world so others don't have to. The way you protect what matters to you any way you can. Your drive to save people, regardless if they've wronged you before. But most of all, what I love the most about you, I love that you are determined."

She tugged on his hand when he still wouldn't look at her, and dragged him over to lay next to her. He laid on his side, finally looking at her and she snuggled in close to him. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Harry, I know that you did everything you could to find us. I know that you hate yourself right now for _letting_ this happen, when it was completely out of your control. I will always fight my way back to you, Harry. Always. Nothing came keep me away from you."

"I'm so angry with myself." He said in a harsh voice.

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm going to take a different position at the Ministry. Kingsley offered me to head the entire department. I'm gonna take it."

"You're not going to be an auror anymore?"

"I can't- I can't have this happening again. I need you safe. I need to be home every night, with you. Next to you. I just need you, Ginny."

"Harry, you would hate it! You are an auror. You chase away the evil! You fight for people! You protect the world. It's who you are. You would be so bored-"

"I don't care. I really don't."

She snorted in amusement. "You say that now. Harry, you know you'll hate it. I can see it in your face. I don't want you to change for me. This is who you are. And I love you. I will always love you. It's okay. I'm okay, Harry."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too. All of you. Understood? This is who we are, we will always find our way back to each other."

Harry let out a slow, deep breath. "Come here."

She smiled and held the blanket up so he could crawl under it. She took his glasses off and levitated them to the side table, then inched closer to him, tucking herself under his chin.

"I would have been bored as all hell."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She knew Harry was certain she forgave him, even though in her mind there was nothing to forgive. And that this was Harry's way of saying that he forgave himself, too.

* * *

Draco and Hermione slept for the rest of the day and the entire night. She woke up around four the morning the following day, with Draco still passed out. She tried to stretch without waking him, and wiggled out of the bed to head to the bathroom. Even though the healers yesterday had done a few charms to clean her up, she desperately wanted to shower. She saw Theo sleeping in the bed that was intended for her, with a bag sitting in a chair next to it.

Quietly as possible she went through the bag and saw that he had brought her a few changes of clothes. Sighing in relief she pulled out an outfit and was just about to turn when she heard him.

"Hey."

"Hi, Theo. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered back.

"Come here." He said in a sleepy voice.

She sat on the bed and took his hand. "Thank you for bringing me clothes. I hate these stupid gowns."

"What?"

"The bag. It had clothes for Draco and I." She nodded towards the chair.

"I haven't left this room. Must've been Neville." Theo said with a sigh.

"Theo, sweetheart. You don't have to stay here."

"I know. I'll go home tonight. I just wanted to be near you two for a while."

"I want to shower, it's still really early. You should go back to sleep."

"Kay."

Hermione smiled. Theo was already gone.

She spent an ungodly amount of time in the small shower, but it felt so good. What she really wanted was a bath, but she was thankful for at least a shower. She felt clean and human again. She looked at her body in the mirror before she dressed. She still had bags under her eyes even though she slept all day and night. She only had a few bruises which the healers had mostly healed. They were now an ugly shade of green. She slipped on her sweat pants and long sleeve shirt and smiled at the pair of fuzzy socks. With her teeth brushed and her hair up she walked out into the hospital room where Theo and Draco were still sleeping.

She slowly crawled back into bed with Draco, careful not to really move him. His body was much worse than hers. He still had dark purple spots all over his back and chest where his cracked ribs had to be healed. His face was a little sunken and his skin was on the grey side of pale. He looked like he could sleep for days. She ran her fingers through is still slightly matted hair. Smiling to herself that the moment he woke up and saw himself he would demand a shower.

"Hermione?" Draco whimpered.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm right here."

He opened his eyes slightly. She could tell he was lost for a moment, trying to decide if he was safe.

"It's alright, Draco. We're okay." She laid a hand on his cheek and he moved to cover it with his own.

"I love you."

"I love you. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Gross."

She giggled softly. "I can help you into the shower. It's still pretty early in the morning. I'm sure the healers won't be in for a while. Neville brought you some clothes."

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed. "Help me up?"

Draco sat up and stretched his aching muscles. He rolled his neck from side to side and saw Theo sleeping in the bed beside him.

"How is he?"

"Scared, I think. I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to him. He was terrified when... when we found that you were missing."

"He was my first real friend. Even though I managed to get myself into horrible situations he always found a way to pull me out. He's a good man."

"So are you."

Draco looked up at her then, staring into her eyes. "I don't think I've kissed you." He leaned over and gave her the softest kiss he could manage. Her perfect soft lips against his horrible chapped ones felt like heaven. He wanted to sink into her and stay there until he felt like a normal person again.

"I would try for more but I'm so gross right now." He noticed she didn't say he wasn't, which made him smile slightly as she walked him to the bathroom.

Theo was awake by the time Draco hobbled out of the shower and back into bed. His baggy grey sweatpants and white t shirt felt so soft against his skin. Hermione laid next to him and covered them both with the blanket, throwing her legs over his.

"Still tired?" Theo asked him.

"Yea, but I'm okay for now. Did you stay here last night?"

"Yea. I wasn't leaving. I had a fit about it and everything."

"I'm shocked." Draco smirked.

"How is everyone else, do you know?" Hermione asked him.

"I haven't been to see anyone else. Neville said that Harry was staying with Ginny, and Daphne and Fleur were good but tired. I think Bill and George stayed too, but I'm not sure."

"I want see them today." Hermione said.

"I'm sure that Harry is already up and doing his auror stuff. You both have to give statements first. And I doubt Draco will be allowed to leave this room. You look like shit. Oh, your mother came with us yesterday. She was at the Ministry. You were exhausted but she did sit with you for a while, she's coming back sometime today."

Draco shut his eyes tightly. They had a lot to talk about. He felt Hermione give his hand a squeeze. "I need to see her." He said hoarsely.

"I'll head home to change, then go to Blaise's and let her know you're asking for her."

"Blaise's?" Draco asked.

"It's a long story. She should be the one to fill you in, I think. I'll be back in a while." He stood to give Hermione a kiss on her forehead and a pat to Draco's shoulder, then he left to go home.

Draco let out a deep breath and rolled to face his wife. He had his eyes closed and held her hand tightly.

"Draco?"

"Not yet. I don't want to talk about it yet. Just be here. Please. I just want to feel you."

"I'm here." She reached over and grabbed her bonded arm.

 _I will always be here. I love you, Draco_.

"I love you." He whispered.

* * *

As predicted, Harry and Ron came in around seven while Draco and Hermione were eating breakfast.

"Hey." Hermione said warmly as she stood to hug them.

"How are you both feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright. Tired." Hermione said as she sat back down. "Draco needs more rest, and to take his potions the healers left for him." She said sternly.

Harry couldn't hide his smirk at Hermione bossing Malfoy around. "Are you up for some questions?" He asked gently.

"Let's just get it over with, Potter." Draco grumbled.

Ron pulled up a chair while Harry sat on the opposite bed.

"I guess start from the beginning." Ron said to him, taking out a small notebook.

"I was walking out of a different apothecary than I usually go to. I know it was stupid but I had received an owl that they found a few ingredients I had been looking for and was excited to go pick them up." Which now that he thought about it made him even more angry. Those ingredients were now useless and he had to start all over.

"I want paying attention. I don't know if I was followed, or simply in the right place and the right time to them. Two men grabbed me and took me to... where was I?"

"Aron Greengrass's Preston estate." Harry answered. "Were you moved at all?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I stayed there the whole time."

"What happened after you got there?" Harry asked.

"Greengrass was there. And Macnair. Told me that he wanted me to brew the final potion for him. I refused and he didn't like it." He glanced over to Hermione.

"They took turns... trying to get me to comply. They're both sick bastards. Between physical pain and curses I really didn't know how much I could take. Then that day came when I heard Hermione's voice."

"During the sectumsempra." Harry said more than asked.

"Greengrass was livid. He had no idea how I healed myself. I thought I was finally losing it, because of all the curses."

"How many times were you hit with the cruciatus curse?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, it was everyday. I don't really know."

He heard Hermione try to cover up a whimper and when Draco looked over she was wiping silent tears from her eyes.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry we couldn't find you."

"Please don't do that, love. You saved me. You always save me."

"When did you finally see Lucius?" Harry asked timidly after a moment.

"Not until the day Hermione came."

"When was that?" Ron asked her.

"Ginny and I were somewhere else for three days. They left us alone. Other than the day we were taken and then the day we were found they didn't touch us."

"Ginny said you guys had a plan, but didn't really say what it was." Harry said to her.

"Yea, we figured out that Draco and I could channel magic to each other. We practiced a few defensive spells and thought we could use that when they brought us together."

"You can channel magic?" Ron looked up, clearly impressed.

"Yes. It was quite impressive." Draco answered. "They went after Ginny first, then Hermione, and then myself. We kind of fought our way out of it."

"Ginny ran up to get our wands when the door busted open. Lucius kept going after Draco. Daphne and Fleur were amazing, Ginny too. I tried to shield Draco."

"This is all really impressive. You'll have to show me this when you two are better." Harry said with a smile. "You know I have to ask..."

"I know. I didn't use any unforgivables." Draco felt the need to clarify that. He needed people to know that. "He tried one last time to kill us, and I sent him flying backwards into the wall. He hit a piece of rebar. I watched him die."

How are the others?" Hermione asked, Mostly to give Draco a moment to compose himself.

"Stori wants to see you both. George stayed with Daph last night but I brought her back fist thing this morning. Daph and Fleur are sharing a room."

"Ginny is doing fine." Harry smiled. "Stubborn witch that she is. I asked the healers how long they think you'll be in here. The girls should be released tomorrow, but Draco, you'll be here a while."

"Lovely." He muttered half-heartedly. He knew he needed to heal, he was exhausted from just walking across the room. "Stori can come in anytime."

Ron nodded. "I'll let her know. You know that you're gonna have visitors all day, right?"

"I really just want to see a few people, and my mother."

"She came to the Ministry when Trixie told her that Hermione and Ginny were taken."

"Trixie was there?" Hermione questioned, she didn't remember seeing her, but then again she wasn't looking.

Harry nodded. "Told Narcissa the moment it happened and came to us right away."

"How did she end up at Blaise's? Theo wouldn't tell me."

"Sami. She's bloody brilliant, that one. Dragged Percy into the room and demanded an order order of protection for her." Ron answered.

"Your father wouldn't be able to go against the order without violating the terms of his probation. He had no choice in the matter." Harry clarified.

"That's... impressive." Draco said with a tilt of his head. He was honestly more than impressed. Why didn't he think of that? "She's good at eliminating loopholes. Are you sure she's not a Slytherin?"

"Bet she's dating one. Seems to be the trend these days." Ron said with a laugh.

"I think we can be done here. Everything adds up to what the girls said. If you both want to submit memories that's your choice." Harry said as he stood.

"Would I still have to be questioned under veritaserum?" Draco asked, thinking back to his trial.

"No."

"Then I want to do it." He said immediately.

"I'll be back later then. Get some rest." Harry said to them. He walked over and kissed Hermione's cheek and shook Draco's hand.

"I'll tell Stori to swing by." Ron said on his way out.

Draco let out a long breath after they left.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea." He rested his head against the pile of pillows and closed his eyes. "Tired."

"You should take your potions."

"They'll just make me more tired." He protested.

"You need to heal, Draco. Please just take them."

"Fine." He smiled at her when she looked relieved. He took all three without complaint, even though he knew he could make better ones. Seriously, did no one flavor their potions anymore? He felt the effects very quickly, his body feeling heavy already.

"See? I'm tired."

"Sleep, Love." She kissed his forehead lightly.

"Stay." He whispered when he felt her move away.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She moved the pillows around and then settled back down into him. Draco was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Theo stood outside of Draco and Hermione's door with Narcissa on his arm. She took a shaky breath, almost dreading the moment. She couldn't get the image of Draco out of her mind last night. Hearing his healers talk about his injuries nearly made her sick. The things _her husband, his father_ had done to her boy... he was lucky to be alive they kept telling her. He's a fighter, and a strong willed man.

"We can come back." Theo said gently, breaking her thoughts. "I will stay with you, as long as you need."

"I need to see him." She practically whispered.

This was certainly a change for Theo to be the calm one. "I'll be right there, if you'd like. He might be sleeping again."

With a nod, she let him open the door. She did her best to contain her emotions and she saw her son wrapped around his wife, nearly the same way she had found them the night before.

"Narcissa." Hermione whispered.

She cleared her throat to try and ward off the emotions threatening to spill out. "Hermione, dear. No, please don't get up." She added when it looked like Hermione was trying to move away from Draco.

"I'm sorry you missed him while he was awake. Harry and Ron came in to ask some questions. I made him take his potions after they left."

"He's fine. Let him rest." She moved over to in a chair that was by the bed. "I'd like to stay with him."

"Of course. He was asking about you this morning."

Narcissa just nodded. "What happened?"

Hermione looked over to Theo, who shrugged in response.

"He was taken while he was visiting an apothecary. To get something he sent away for. He wasn't sure if he was followed or if it was a moment of opportunity. He was taken to one of the homes that Aron Greengrass has. In Preston. They wanted Draco to brew their final potion that they needed to extract desired traits from others, and use it for themselves. Draco refused."

"Did... did _he_ do this to him?"

"No." No sense in pretending Hermione didn't know what she was asking. "He knew what was happening, I'm sure, but he didn't do this physically. Draco says he didn't see Lucius until the last day we were there."

"I can't imagine..." Narcissa didn't finish her statement. Just gave a weak smile and continued to stare at Draco.

"Narcissa, please. Let me give you a moment with him. I've been wanting to visit Ginny, Daphne and Fleur."

Hermione slowly inched her way from Draco's hold, sighing in relief when he didn't wake up from the movement.

"I'll be back in a while."

Narcissa stood to acknowledge her departure, but surprised them both by giving her a warm hug. "Theodore, would you escort Hermione to wherever she wishes to go?"

"Of course. I'll be back soon." With a nod to her he took Hermione's arm and led her out of the room.

Narcissa stood next to Draco's bed and watched him sleep for a moment. His bruised face was mostly healed, and she could see faded red lines on his wrists. She pulled the soft white blanket up to his chest, not wanting to see anything else. Sitting on the bed beside him she took his warm hand in hers, and held it tightly.

"I'm so very sorry, Draco." She breathed. "I should have known it would come to this. I can't say I'm surprised. It wouldn't be the first time he's used you for his own advancement."

She rubbed the back of his hand gently, unsure if it was so soothe herself or offer comfort to him in some way.

"I'm ashamed of myself for not protecting you better. You are my child." She whispered harshly. She stood and walked away from the bed, staring out the enchanted window.

She stood there lost in thought until she heard him start to move around. She turned then and gave her best fake smile. "Draco."

"Mother?" He asked hoarsely. "What time is it?"

"A little after one. I've only been here about a half an hour." She added, glancing at the clock.

Draco nodded as he pulled himself up to sit against the pillows. "Sit with me."

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed again, taking his hand. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Tired. A little sore, but better than yesterday. We spoke with a few healers this morning, they are planning on accelerating the healing now that they know I'm strong enough to handle it."

"That's good to hear."

Draco looked at his mother, really looked at her. "You look stunning, mother." He said sincerely. "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed me, too. The woman I used to be."

"Don't do this." Draco said with a shake of his head. "Don't. This was beyond our control. All of it, there was nothing we could have done differently."

"I know that. It doesn't mean I still can't be upset by it."

"Then be upset with him, and not yourself."

"I'm furious with him, Draco." She answered harshly. "I will never forgive him for what he has done."

She stiffened her spine, as if trying to prove what she just said. "I will have to make arrangements for his funeral."

"Did he leave any requests?"

"I'm not sure yet. At the present time however..." she looked down at her hands and slipped off her wedding ring. "I don't care."

Draco didn't bother to hide his shock. His father was dead, which meant his mother was free. Free to do anything she wished. Free to live the life she always wanted, the one she deserved.

"What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure. I have been staying with Blaise and Luna. I'm not sure I wish to live at the Manor anymore."

"I heard you were there. Brilliant move on Sami's part. How is it living with Luna?"

Narcissa smirked, something Draco hadn't seen her do in years. "Interesting. Blaise adores that girl."

"He does." Draco said seriously. "He's extremely protective of her."

"You boys have always been protective. I don't understand how this is a surprise to you."

Draco felt himself smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Theodore was an absolute mess. Draco, you should have seen the way Neville was with him. I tried to stay out of the way while they were working, but it was remarkable to see. And Astoria and George. Even Ron. You'll be in for a surprise when you see them."

It's all so strange." He said as he leaned back into the pillows. "It works, though."

"It does." She brushed his hair away from his face and smiled when he closed his eyes. "So, when were you planning on telling your mother that you were married?"

He snapped his eyes wide open. "Did Theo tell you?"

She shook her head. "No. I felt it." At his confused look she continued on. "You were bonded, were you not? There's several different types of bonds. The bond we have, between mother and child, I felt it change. The moment it happened I knew. I felt lighter, I still have a connection to you, I can still feel it. Its just different now, you have a bond with someone else, a much stronger one."

Draco sat listening to his mother, engulfed in what she was saying. "There's parental bonds?" When she nodded he thought back to the moment his father died. "I felt it break. The one between father and I. That's what it was, I had no idea what was going on. It felt heavy, and then it was-"

"Like a weight was removed from you." She added. "His bond was toxic, it was holding you back."

"Is that what it felt like for you?"

"Yes. It was a shock at first, but I do not mourn him." She cleared her throat and shook her head slightly, trying to tell him she didn't wish to speak about Lucius anymore.

"I hope you plan on giving that girl a proper wedding." She said seriously.

"I want to give her everything." He let out a deep breath. "That apothecary I was at, It's not one I usually frequent. Hermione obliviated her parents before the war, to protect them. She hasn't been able to reverse the damage and I thought I would give it a try... that's why I was there. I received an owl saying they had the ingredients I was looking for. It's all useless now, and I have to start all over, but that's why I was there. She doesn't know any of this. I wanted to ask for permission to marry her, properly. I want her father to be able to walk her down the aisle. I want to be the one that gives all of this back to her. Maybe... maybe it will finally make up for everything that I've done."

"Draco, do not doubt that you have changed, that you are a good man. The way you used to be was never you, you know that. Don't punish yourself anymore."

"I can't believe she married me." He had a crooked smile on his face. "You should have seen me, I was shocked. I must've looked like a fool."

"I'd say she's got quite the catch."

Draco reached over and placed his other hand on top of his mother's.

"Things are going to be better now."

"Do you even realize how many times we've said that?" She asked him.

"But this time, it's actually true. Things are really going to be better now, mother."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Theo and Hermione walked to Daphne and Fleur's room when they saw that Ginny wasn't in hers. Their door was open and it was obvious from the chatter that several people were in there already. Fleur was laying on her bed with Bill next to her, while Daphne and George were doing the same thing. Blaise was sitting on a chair next to Fleur's bed with Luna sitting in his lap. Astoria was sitting at the foot of Daphne's bed, and Neville took the chair beside her with Ginny sitting on his lap.

"Why weren't we invited to the party?" Theo protested as he lead Hermione into the room.

"Hey!" Daphne said brightly. "How are you feeling? How's Draco?"

"I'm fine." She sat at the foot of Fleur's bed. "Draco's... he'll be okay. Narcissa is with him now."

"She's been a wreck." Blaise added.

"He was still sleeping when I left, I hope they get a chance to talk."

Ginny stood and sat next to Hermione, while Theo went to stand behind Neville.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to him at all?" Ginny asked.

"A bit. Harry and Ron came in this morning to question us, have they been here yet?"

"They're coming back in a while." Daphne said. "Something about wanting to get this over with so they could be here."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Harry needs to keep his mind busy or else he'll sink into guilt."

"But it had nothing to do with him." Fleur said to her.

"That's just Harry." Ginny shrugged.

"Have they said anything about when Draco will be released?" Blaise asked.

"A few days. They plan on accelerating the healing now that he's strong enough to handle it. I'm supposed to be released tomorrow, but I'm not leaving until he does."

Fleur, Daphne and Ginny all nodded.

Same for us." Ginny said. "We get discharged tomorrow. I'm forcing Harry to take some time off." She added sternly.

"Ron as well." Astoria agreed.

"Hey, what's this I hear about you and Ron moving in together?" Hermione said happily.

Astoria gave a shy smile. "well since Ginny and Harry live at their house now, they can finally sell that flat. With Daph and George not there, it just fits."

"That's great news. I'm so happy for you." Hermione said sincerely. "And George, you're okay? Being back in your flat?"

"Mhm." He hummed in delight. "It just fits." He repeated.

Everyone turned when there was a knock at the door and Harry and Ron walked in. Harry levitated two chairs from the hallway into the room while Astoria stood to greet Ron. Before he took his seat however he looked over at Hermione.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course." She followed him out to the hallway and shut the door behind her. He led her to a small waiting room and waited for her to sit before he began.

"Is Everything alright?" She asked nervously.

"Yea, I just... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not understanding." He took one of her hands and held it tight. "I missed you, and I was so scared for you. I didn't want to show how scared I really was because I had to be strong for Stori, she was falling apart. And George... it was like when Fred died, you know? They really found comfort in each other... like you and Theo did. And I'm sorry, but I understand it now. I understand. I was happy about it really, that they had each other, and I never felt like she loved me less. I just get it now."

"Oh, Ron." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy that you found her, she's just perfect."

"She is." He smiled. He leaned in to put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that we went through everything we did, but I feel like we had to."

"We're stronger now, we have always come out stronger."

* * *

The day they were released from St. Mungo's Hermione insisted she spend some time with Theo.

"Take all the time you need, love. I need to get to my mother."

Draco had told her about what he and his mother talked about. With Lucius's funeral service to plan and her decision to move out of the Manor things were getting hectic. She knew that Narcissa just wanted him around her for a while, and Hermione knew that feeling all too well.

"I can come with you." She insisted.

"No, go to Theo. It's fine." He kissed her hand.

"I love you." She flung her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She said as she began to cry.

"Hermione, love? What's wrong?"

"I just..." she tried to control her sobs. "I know you need to go, and I want you to, and I want to be there for you... I do. I want-"

"Hermione." He said softly. "You are here for me. I know this. Go to Theo. I know you need him, too."

He pulled away to kiss her forehead. "I love you, you are my everything and I count my blessings everyday that your heart is as forgiving and as loving as it is. Do not feel like you are deserting me for a friend that loves you as much as I do. Go. Now. Or I will drag you there myself."

With a few more kisses Hermione let him go and watched him floo to Malfoy Manor. She stepped in and flooed home. As she walked in she inhaled deeply, instantly feeling her soul heal. Tears pricked her eyes and she looked around her and Theo's home.

"Hello, beautiful." Theo said as he came from the dining room.

She smiled and ran to him squeezing him to her tightly. "Theo." She said breathless.

"Hermione." He kissed the top of her head.

"Good to be home?" She heard Neville say from behind Theo.

"Hi Neville." She let go of Theo to hug Neville tightly. "Very good to be home."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, letting her go.

"Good. Better now that I'm home."

"I made some chicken soup for you. It's warming on the stove." He moved to give Theo a kiss.

"Are you leaving?" She asked confused.

"For now. It's okay." He held up a hand when it looked like she was going to protest. "Just be. It's okay. He needs you."

"I won't lie." Theo said sheepishly.

"Neville... thank you." Hermione hugged him again.

When she moved away he gave Theo another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." Theo said to him, unable to contain his smile.

They watched him floo away then looked back at each other.

"Come." He held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her into the kitchen. He ladled her a small bowl of soup and slice of French bread, then did the same for him.

"How are you feeling, really?"

"Okay. Shaken, but okay. I'm tired, even though all I've done is sleep."

"Not true, you've given I don't even know how many statements, reliving that mess each time. You had hoards of visitors everyday. It's okay to rest."

"How are you feeling, really?"

He sighed.. "About the same as you." He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Tired. Emotionally exhausted, but relieved."

They ate in comfortable silence, which Hermione appreciated. It was just so easy with Theo. When she finished eating he impressed her with the charm that washed the dishes and lead her to the bathroom to draw her a bath.

"Oh, I've been craving a bath."

"I figured." He chuckled. "I have a surprise for you. Well, it was Neville's idea really."

They walked into the bedroom and Theo opened the door, stepping aside so she could see what they had done.

"Theo!" She squealed. She walked in to look at the bathroom that now held a huge, beautiful two person jacuzzi hot tub. It was easily six by six and had a head and back rest on each side of the tub, one on the left and one in the right. It must have been deep, because on the front of it there were to steps leading up to it.

"This was Neville's idea?!"

"Yea. You've rubbed off on me I suppose, and truth be told we are both too tall to fit in one tub." He said with a devilish grin. "So this was his solution."

"I'm in love!" She walked over and started the water.

"Start the jets when it gets full, I'm not letting you out of my sight if I can help it. I'll get some comfortable clothes for you. Get in when your ready."

She went to the small linen closet that held the towels to grab fresh ones, then saw that Theo had already thought of that. Laying next to the stack of fresh fluffy towels was a new bathing suit for her. A simple, dark blue and white striped tankini with a halter top. She put it on then sank in slowly After she started the jets.

"Mmm." She had thrown her hair up in a high messy bun and leaned back against the tub, resting her head on the edge of the seat. "You can come in."

Theo walked in wearing swim trunks that went to his his knees that were all solid grey. He smiled at her when he saw her eyes were closed and she was already starting to relax. He then grabbed the towels, setting them on the step and climbed into the tub next to Hermione.

When she heard him settle in she opened her eyes and saw that he was facing her instead of sitting right next to her.

"Do you want to talk about any of it?" Theo asked her.

"No. Not right now. Do you?"

"No. We have to eventually though, love."

"I know." She waited a minute before speaking again. "Draco's with his mother now."

"Good. He needs to be. How is he?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. He feels guilty and embarrassed that he didn't figure out what was going on sooner, and furious that it was Lucius this whole time. He's beating himself up that he didn't see the signs."

"No one saw the signs, he takes the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time."

"He doesn't see it that way. The way he pressures himself is ridiculous." Hermione shook her head.

"Get used to that. Been like that since I've known him." Theo let out a deep breath. "He will get passed this, his mother will be fine and he will forgive himself over time."

"Theo?"

"Yes, love?" He looked over at her, tensing as he saw the pain on her face. Her eyes were closed as if trying to ward off tears. "Hermione?"

"Am I a terrible wife?"

"What?" He sat up. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm here. Because I want to be here, and he's there and suffering and..." she swallowed harshly, trying to fight the growing lump in her throat.

"Hermione Malfoy." He said severely. "I love you. So much so that it rivals what I feel for Neville. Differently of course, but I love you both fiercely. You need to heal. You need to stop, and think about what just happened to you, and you need to do what you feel is best for you. Do not feel ashamed about what you need to do to make sure you are okay. Draco understands that. You have saved him more times that he is even aware of, and it is okay to save yourself."

"I should be with him. I should be with Ginny, and Daphne, and-"

"Hermione, stop." Theo said forcefully. "I need you. I need you so much sometimes it scares me, and it's overwhelming. I was so lost without you. And not just because I'm a helpless human being."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Because I just need you. I need you like I need him."

"I feel the same way. I don't know why."

"I think we were soulmates in past life... I'm just letting Draco have you for this one." He gave her a wink.

They soaked for nearly an hour, with Theo constantly playing the the bubbles and jets. He got out first and handed her a towel as he went into the bedroom to change, leaving her to change in the bathroom. She put on her soft tank top and pajama shorts and brushed her teeth. She did feel better. She felt relaxed, and at home and she knew that tomorrow she would feel even better.

When she walked out of the bathroom Theo was already in bed. He had the curtains drawn but the French doors slightly open. She could feel the cool breeze flowing into the room.

"It's only four."

"I know." He yawned. "But I really am tired. And after that soak I'm all relaxed and I just want to sleep. Come here."

She smiled and crawled in next to him, curling into his side as she always did. They were both so content they fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Draco flooed to Theo and Hermione's at 9:30 when he saw she wasn't at his house.

"Hey." Neville said quietly as Draco stepped out of the floo.

"Hi."

Neville was sitting in a chair in the living room with this feet on the coffee table reading.

"Where are they?" He asked as the plopped on the couch, putting his feet up as well.

Neville smiled. "Bedroom. Take a look."

Draco raised his eyebrows but rose and walked to the bedroom. Now he was curious. He peaked through the door as he opened it to find Hermione and Theo tangled up in each other. Her head was on his chest and he seemed to be holding her for dear life. He watched for a moment, then shut the door and walked back out to the living room, where he found Neville pouring two glasses of firewhiskey.

They took their seats again, sipping the whiskey slowly.

"How's your mother?"

Draco pushed his free hand through his hair. "Amazing. She's... amazing. I had forgotten what she was like before all of this. Before... everything he did."

"That's a relief." Neville said with a sigh. "Good to hear, really."

"Yea. Trying to focus on the fact that she will get better now."

Neville emptied his glass then poured himself another, offering the bottle to Draco. He held his glass out willingly, then nodded his thanks.

"And how are you?" Neville asked after a moment.

Draco studied his best friends boyfriend. It was astounding how things can change so quickly. Neville Longbottom was concerned about Draco Malfoy.

"I'm... I don't know." Draco took a sip of his drink and looked at looked at the floor. "I'm still pissed off, but I'm better. I'll be even better when Hermione's better, you know?"

Neville just nodded. He knew exactly how he felt.

"Do you find this awkward?" Draco asked after another sip.

"Not really. You'd think it would be." Neville laughed lightly. "Their friendship amazes me."

"Me too. What are we going to do about that? I'd like it very much if my wife actually lived with me." Draco mused.

Neville laughed at that. "I forget you two are married. I'd like Theo to live with me, at Hogwarts. I obviously can't leave, but he loves this place."

"He loves it because it's hers as much as it's his. I'm convinced that he hated it before. I'm sure you two could make it your own though."

Neville nodded. "I have no doubt. I already have plans to make one of the spare rooms mine."

That confused Draco. "Why do you need a spare room? Surely you would share a room?"

"Of course we would, when she's not here. I have no intentions of telling him that he can not heal his soul and forcing him into saying goodbye to one of his best friends."

"Was he a wreck this morning, too?"

"Felt guilty as all hell. Like he was cheating on me. I laughed at him, probably wasn't the best way to handle that."

Draco broke out in laughter too. "She felt the same way. We can make this work. Never thought I'd have to share my wife." He said with a smile. "With a gay man no less."

"I never thought I'd have to share my boyfriend with the wife of Draco Malfoy. The absurdity of the whole thing is ridiculous." Neville agreed.

* * *

Two days later Lucius Malfoy was laid to rest in the Malfoy family plot. It was a chilly day, the still of the cold almost weighing down the air. Narcissa opted for a private service, if one could even call it that. There was no reading, no sweet words, and no tears. His headstone was simple and plain, with a single white rose placed in front of it. Narcissa stood tall as she stared at her husbands grave. Hermione held Draco's hand tightly while he watched as his father's casket was lowered into the ground.

Draco truthfully didn't even want Hermione there, she was insistent that she be with him though. Lucius had never gave her an ounce of respect, why should she attend his funeral? Draco knew it was to support him, and his mother, but he was still shocked she would even want to.

It turns out his will left very little instruction for his funeral service, so Narcissa took it upon herself to do as little as possible. His death was reported to the papers as sudden and unexpected, and that he passed at home, with family. It was quite the stretch, but one could see the very small truths laced in between. Just as they were ready to leave, Hermione placed a peach colored rose next to Narcissa's white one, then turned and walked back to the Manor.

"Why a peach rose?" Draco whispered to her. "That signifies appreciation."

"It does. And also thanks." She squeezed his hand. "He was still your father, Draco. Without him I would never have you."

"How do you do it? How do you look at everything and see something else?"

"I'm highly logical. Which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

Draco stopped walking and just stared at her. A slow smile appearing on his face, he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "That's the most Hermione Granger thing I've ever heard you say."

"It's Hermione Malfoy. Get it right." She smirked.

* * *

Theo met Hermione at Draco's for their first day back to work. He was pleased with his choice of outfit, he was certain she would love it. He would never admit that he missed the way she picked out his suits for him, but he really did enjoy it. He chose sandy brown dress pants, a white dress shirt with grey pinstripes and a grey tie.

Neville had returned to Hogwarts the night before, and this was really Theo's first night without him, other than the day Hermione came home from St. Mungo's. He'd woke up early and alone, which he had to give himself credit for since it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. His relationship with Neville had never been stronger, and Theo had leaned on him for so much during the last few weeks that he felt confident Neville was here to stay. He'd voiced his concerns of course about missing him, and not being able to see or talk to him whenever Theo wanted to, but Neville had assured him that they would figure out some of arrangement.

As he walked out of the floo, he heard voices from the kitchen making him smile. There were still times he had to remind himself that this was all real. That he had an amazing boyfriend that loved him, that his two best friends were married to each other, and that he had quite the group of friends now.

"Are you making me breakfast?" He said hopefully.

"Theo." Hermione said warmly, and came around the kitchen island to hug him.

"Hello, beautiful." He hummed.

"I made stuffed French toast!" She said brightly as she dragged him into the kitchen. "You look amazing, Theo."

"Yea? I tried this morning. Just for you." He looked over her outfit and smiled. Her beige skirt and heels and her white blouse nearly matched him perfectly.

Theo sat next to Draco, who had a ridiculous smile on his face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Theo narrowed his eyes. "Mhm. We'll talk about this later."

Hermione brought Theo a plate and put two slices of French toast on it, then handed him the syrup and powered sugar.

"You know me so well."

"What do you think today's going to be like?" She asked them. "I'm ready to get back to solving cases!"

"I'm not." Draco said bluntly.

"Not every case is going to be like the last one, Draco." She tried to assure him.

"I would hope not." He said sarcastically, then he let out a sigh. "I just want you to be safe, is that really too much to ask for?"

"Of course not, but I am going back to work. I am still going to research cases. I am still going to be working with the aurors. I like what I do, Draco."

"How about you compromise?" Theo said between mouthfuls. "Say, no missions or something."

"Yes!" Draco agreed immediately. "No missions. I get to know where you are at all times."

Hermione could have pointed out that with their bond he would pretty much be able to contact her regardless of where she was in the world, and also the last time she was in danger she wasn't on a mission, but at the Manor. But she kept those things to herself.

"Deal. But only for now." She amended. "If later on I am needed we will be discussing this again."

"Alright. For now, no missions."

"What would you guys do without me?" Theo said dramatically.

Draco just rolled his eyes, but deep down he knew he'd be lost.

"How was it without Neville last night?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not as horrible as you might think. I know we're good, it was a bunch of insecurity before. It's different now. I told him about what Ginny said about maybe having a private floo, like the one in the headmasters office. So we'll see."

"Just send Ginny to Hogwarts. She'll have it done in no time." Draco said seriously.

"That's my back up plan."

They finished their breakfast then the three of them headed to the Ministry. Hermione took a deep breath as she entered her department. She was ready to be back.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said brightly as he walked in with Sami. "Good to be back?"

"I can't wait to get started!" Hermione said anxiously.

"What have you been working on? Any new cases?" Hermione was desperate for information. No one would tell her a thing while she was out of work about what was happening here.

"Not really." She answered with a shrug. "We've been working on the black market and illegal trading. Things like that."

"Kinda boring." Taylor grumbled.

"Well maybe they'll have something else for us today!" Hermione hoped.

"Do you plan on staying?" Theo asked Draco.

"I have to stop by and see Potter, but he told me about the case. He did mention the black market cases, thought maybe I had something to add since some potions ingredients are tricky to come by."

"Excellent! Maybe we'll all be working together again." Taylor smiled broadly.

"Can't wait." Theo said sarcastically.

Draco shoved him in the shoulder at his remark.

"Well, let's get started!" Sami said to them.

"Oh. Here." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out several different colored highlighters and handed them to Theo once they reached their conference room. She laughed at the way his face lit up.

"For me?!"

"Yes. And look." She grabbed the green highlighter and pushed the button at the end to make the tip pop out, then clicked it again to retract it. "No caps. Just click-"

"Do they all do this?!" He grabbed each one and started clicking them furiously.

"Look at what you've done." Draco groaned. "You've created a monster."

"It's adorable, really." She smiled at him.

They had just settled in and began filling in Theo and Hermione on the case when Kingsley and Percy walked in.

"Minister!" Sami said as she stood. "What can we do for you?"

Kingsley offered a wide smile. "Just stopping in to see how things are going."

"Wonderful, Sir." Hermione answered immediately.

"Itching to get back, were you?" He grinned. "I'm very happy to welcome you back. Mr. Malfoy, How are you feeling? Your first day back as well, yes?"

"I'm fine, Sir. Thank you."

"Excellent!" He stood and looked around at the research team, what a spectacular idea, he thought.

Percy cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course. I did have a meaning for stopping by. Mr. Malfoy, since you are here I'll tell you now. I'd like you to attend a meeting in my office this afternoon at..." He looked to Percy.

"Three pm, Sir."

"Three pm." He repeated.

"Of course, Sir. The nature of this meeting?"

"Just a consultation. Now, Mr. Ross." Kingsley continued before Draco could ask anymore questions.

"Yes, Sir?" Taylor sat up a little straighter.

Kingsley nodded to Percy who pulled out a silver name plate from his file.

"I believe this now belongs to you." He said to him, handing him the name plate.

TAYLOR ROSS. ASSISTANT RESEARCHER.

"No way!" He shouted.

"You've earned it. Excellent work." Kingsley came around to shake his hand. "Effective immediately."

"Thank you, Sir. What an honor."

Before Hermione could even ask, Kingsley held up a hand. "Schedule a day for interviews, Hermione. I know you want to."

"Thank you." She smiled back at him.

The moment the Minister and Percy left, the room erupted into shouts.

"Tay, this is wonderful!" Hermione squealed as she ran around the table to hug him.

"I can't believe it." He said a little breathless.

"Really?" Draco said in mock surprise. "You didn't see this coming?"

"Of course we did. You've earned it." Theo said to Taylor. "Great work, I have no idea where we'd be without you."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

With ten minutes to spare, Draco made his way up to the Minister's office.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hi, Percy." Draco smiled. "Do you know the reason for this meeting? It's been bugging me all day."

"I don't. I do know that Harry and Ron are supposed to be in attendance, but that doesn't really tell much."

Draco hummed in response and took a seat while he waited.

"How is your mother?"

"Well. You wouldn't think it would be such an adjustment, but it is. Her health was declining for so long it defined both our lives."

"That's good to hear. Audrey keeps bugging me to ask you what she likes for dessert. The woman thinks anything can be fixed with the right pie."

Draco chuckled. "You can tell her she likes chocolate as far as pie goes. But if she really wants to indulge her, go with a cobbler."

"Noted." Percy said with a smile.

Harry and Ron walked up just as Kingsley opened the door.

"Gentlemen! Right on time!"

Harry and Ron smiled while Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. They were led into his office, where Percy got up to shut the door behind them.

"Good day so far?" Kingsley asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Sir." Harry and Ron said without thinking.

"It's been alright." Draco said, Mostly to annoy them. He didn't miss the way Kingsley's lips twitched to hide his amusement.

"Well, lets get started."

Draco looked around and realized that he was the only one still confused. "Anyone want to explain to me what this is about?"

"The case that the research division has been working on deals with illegal trading of rare ingredients." Harry said to him.

"Right."

"Well, that apothecary you visited that day Isn't the only one that could find dragons blood."

"How did you know what I was looking for? And more importantly, what does this have to do with anything?"

"We had to interview the shop clerk for the case." Ron said simply. "And it doesn't have to do with anything, other than the fact that we know you need it, and it got us thinking... that we know where to get it."

Draco looked from Ron to Kingsley to Harry. "You all know what I'm doing?"

"Yup." Ron answered for them all.

Draco groaned internally. "I don't just need dragons blood. I need blood from a Hungarian Horntail, and it has to be fresh. No more than twelve hours old."

"You mean like the one on Charlie's reserve?" Ron said with a grin.

Draco let his mouth drop open in shock. "Isn't this more or less illegal trading of rare potions ingredients?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Kingsley said slyly.

"Charlie's has agreed to secure you whatever you need." Harry began. "He's promised to let us know the moment he has it. We've agreed that it's best if Hermione believes that your working a potions case for us. This will give you ample time to brew and work without her... pestering you."

"She's going to ask questions anyways, you know this." Draco countered.

"But she can't." Ron smirked. "She doesn't have the same clearance as you. By Ministry regulation, you are not permitted to discuss it."

Draco was clearly impressed. "That's a very Slytherin move for a bunch of Gryffindors."

Ron shrugged. "I actually can't take credit for that idea. We asked Stori what she knew of dragons blood and she was the one that thought of going with a Ministry case."

"Once you have everything completed, I will handle the travel arrangements." Kingsley said to Draco.

"What?"

"International magic requires my approval, as well as the minister of Australia. You're about to perform experimental magic on Muggles... such things need to be handled carefully."

"Of course." Draco cleared his throat. "This is all very overwhelming. I'm not even sure if my idea will work."

"We've never really looked into potions, since we assumed it was always from spell damage. I think this could work." Harry said to him.

"Right. It's not like you don't have talent." Ron agreed.

Their confidence only made Draco more nervous. "The horntail blood is the last ingredient I need. Once I have it I can begin brewing right away. The potion will last once bottled, but I'd rather use it sooner than later."

"Excellent. Whenever you're ready we'll be sending you on an undercover mission. Harry and Ron have already agreed to accompany you." Kingsley provided.

"A mission?" Draco slammed his eyes shut. "Damn it, she's not going to like this."

"Well how else do you expect to get to Australia?" Ron asked him.

"It's not that... I sort of gave her grief this morning about not wanting her to go on any missions for a while. For my own peace of mind."

Harry snorted. "I really want to be there when you tell her that you're going on one."

"If you're not prepared to leave-"

"No. No, I am. I want to do this." Draco said turning to Kingsley. "I'll make it work."

"Perfect. Until then gentlemen."

Kingsley dismissed them all and they headed back to the auror department.

"How long do you think it will take to get... what I need?" Draco asked Ron.

"Charlie's pretty confident he can have in a few days. I'd say by the end of the week you could be brewing, and have our little mission scheduled for next week sometime."

Draco groaned. He was extremely excited about this, but he really didn't want to deal with Hermione. Harry and Ron seemed amused with his distress, which Draco would have found humorous were it not himself that was about to get screamed at.

* * *

Draco decided to not bring up the meeting at all. He figured if she wanted to know she would ask, then he could simply tell her he couldn't discuss it. The hard part would be when he had to tell her that he would be leaving. He wasn't sure how long this would take, he hoped he had some time to figure out exactly what he wanted to do before he brought up the topic. He decided to just floo home after the meeting, he knew that Theo would bring her back and most likely stay for dinner since Neville wasn't home.

Draco decided to be ambitious and make ravioli for dinner, hoping his efforts would distract her from his day and would just talk about hers. He had everything all prepped for dinner when he heard Theo and Hermione come in. He reached for a bottle of wine and some glasses and poured them all a drink.

"Hey, How was your day?" Draco greeted as he handed Hermione a glass.

"It was fine. This case is a slow start."

"Well, the last one was a bit too exciting for me, love." Theo said as he took his glass.

"Sami has an entire cabinet full of cases you can research. I'm sure you'll find something." Draco assured her.

"Oh I know. How was your day? How did the meeting go?"

"It went fine. Just a potions case I've been asked to consult on."

"What's it about?"

"I can't really discuss it, love. It's... its boring anyway."

If she thought anything of it she didn't say anything, for which Draco was eternally grateful.

* * *

Three very short days later Draco received a summons from the Ministry for a meeting. Of course he knew what it was about, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He left his study and wrote a note to Hermione just in case, then headed for the Ministry. The summons said urgent, so Ron must have the dragons blood he needed.

He headed to Harry's office, where he was greeted by both Harry and Ron.

"That was fast." Harry said instead of greeting him.

"The summons said urgent, was I not supposed to get here quickly? Because that is the definition of urgent."

Ron ignored the statement and handed a small velvet bag to Draco. "I should have asked how much you needed, I hope that's enough."

Draco carefully pulled the heavy vial from the bag, eyeing it carefully. "This is more than enough. I'm amazed he was able to get this much. There has to be at least two ounces here."

"How long will this take to brew now? Do you even have a name for it?"

"No. I'm not sure if it will work, in my notes it's just potion number one."

"Well thats boring." Ron said, clearly disappointed.

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't help but crack a smile. "I have my base potion already completed. I started the day after we spoke. I only need four more days."

"Alright then, I'll let Kingsley know. How long do we want to be gone for?"

"I was thinking a week. If it works I want to bring them back with us."

"A week? You want to be gone a week, when you told her no missions?"

"She'll forgive me if this all works out. If not... well I'll deal with that later."

* * *

"A week long mission?! Draco!"

He tried his best not to wince while she was yelling. He knew that it would be an argument, but really there's no way around it.

"No, absolutely not."

"Hermione, it can't be avoided."

"I want to talk to Harry."

"Harry and Ron are both going to be with me, there's no point in going to either of them."

"Then I want to talk to Kingsley." She huffed.

"Hermione, this case is on the orders of the minister himself. It won't do you any good. It might not even take that long. If we get there and can't find what we need right away I promise to come back immediately."

"Why does it have to be a week long mission?"

He stepped closer to her to take her in his arms. "It's very important, trust me love, I wouldn't have agreed to go otherwise."

"I don't want to be away from you again... so soon."

"We can still communicate through the bond. I'll contact you whenever I can. I will be safe, Hermione. We are in absolutely no danger. I wish I could tell you more, but I just can't."

"When do you leave?" She asked as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"In four days. I have to make a few potions to bring with us, but I promise to only work on them while you at work. The rest of the time I'm all yours."

"Absolutely no danger?"

"None at all. I promise." He assured her.

She sighed, and he knew that she wasn't upset anymore. Scared, and nervous, but not upset. Now all he had to do was make this work.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

As soon as Draco landed he felt like he wanted to vomit. He'd never traveled that far by portkey before, and he felt very dizzy and nauseous.

"Is it bad to say that I thought we would be done with doing that?" Ron moaned.

Draco understood his statement. If he had to do this as often as they had to during that first year he'd be hating it, too. "Here." He handed each of them a vial of thick silvery potion. "It will help."

Draco downed his first, a small smile on his face as he felt the sickness in his stomach disappear. Ron and Harry drank theirs with haste after they watched him.

"Thanks, Mate." Ron nodded to him. "So, what's the plan?"

"I've already sent word to Minister King about our visit. He is aware of the potions we've brought and what we plan on doing." Harry said to him.

"How is Henry?" Ron asked as they began walking.

"Henry?" Draco asked.

"Minister Henry King." Harry answered. At Draco's raised eyebrows he elaborated. "We've spent a lot of time here. Our names carry a bit of weight here, too."

"Great." Draco said sarcastically. "I better not have to stand by and watch you gits sign autographs."

"You're with Hermione Granger, you better get used to it. The entire world knows who she is." Ron said to him.

They walked a little farther in silence.

"How are we meeting them?" Draco asked. He left most of this up to Harry, since he had no idea what he was doing.

"I've spoke with their practitioner, they have an appointment this afternoon. We will be there as specialists for Wendell's headaches. He's a wizard that has been watching them for her. He's partnered with a muggle doctor. They aren't as strict about their magic down here." Harry said.

"You sure you know what your doing?" Ron asked Draco.

"I honestly have no idea if it will work, but I am hopeful." He said sincerely. "We'll know almost immediately if it does."

"Right." Ron sighed. "Well, here we go."

Draco looked up at the building they were standing in front of. It was a huge building with several windows. The muggle hospital, Draco thought. This is was it, he was really doing this. He was an hour away from meeting Hermione's parents. This had to work. He'd had his fair share of disappointment in his own life, this had to work, because it was for her. She didn't deserve this. The pain she felt, and the guilt she carried everyday over this wasn't deserved. Not someone like her. He really wanted to be the one to do this for her.

Ron and Harry had led Draco into the lobby and up the lift- er, elevator- and to the office of Practitioner Williams.

"Hello, Maggie." Harry smiled at the woman behind a window.

"Mr. Potter!" She squeaked. "Oh, it's been ages." Her last words Draco could tell were laced with sympathy.

"We have something new to try. Please let him know we're here, would you?" Harry smiled.

"Of course, of course!" She looked over to Ron. "Mr. Weasley." She said affectionately.

Ron gave her a nod. "Maggie, this is Mr. Malfoy. He believes he's found a potion that will work."

"Oh." She said slowly. "Did you brew it yourself, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was taken back by the question. "Uh-"

"She's a witch." Harry whispered.

Draco looked back at the woman. This was all very odd to him. "I did. I'm a potioneer, back in England."

"Ahh, very nice. Very nice. How did you find this one?" She asked, looking back at Harry.

Ron snorted. "It's complicated, Maggie."

The witch eyed him up, but didn't say anything more. With a flick of her wrist she opened the door leading back behind the desk. "Head to his office, I'll send him in when he's done with his current appointment."

"Thank you." Ron said, looking grateful that they didn't have to elaborate.

Harry led them to the far door in the back and walked into the man's private office. Draco looked around at several framed certificates on the wall. There were several pictures of different people on his desk, too. Harry took a seat in a chair that was across from the large desk, while Ron plopped down on the small couch along the far wall. Draco sat next to Harry, rubbing his hands along his pants.

"You gonna make it?" Ron asked.

"I'm nervous. You realize if this works I then have to explain to these people who I am."

Ron started laughing. "I never thought of that! Good thing we came!"

"Very comforting, Weasel."

"I'll help as much as I can, but I might let them beat you up a bit." Ron said to him.

"What?"

Harry cleared his throat. "They know more about you than than you would think."

"Great." Draco groaned.

"Hey, it's your own fault. Karma." Ron laughed out.

Draco let his head fall to into hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. When was he going to be done paying for his stupid childhood idiocies? He pushed his fingers through his hair, then sat back with a sigh. They sat in silence, waiting for Practitioner Williams to come in.

The door opened and Draco stood immediately, while Harry and Ron continued to sit. He shook his head at the both of them.

"Gentleman!" The man said in a cheery voice. "It's been a while. I was surprised to receive your correspondence, Mr. Potter."

Harry finally stood then, shaking his hand. "Beck, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. He believes he's on to something that could help." Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, Practitioner Beck Williams."

"Sir." Draco said as he took his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said with a nod. He walked around to his desk and sat in the large chair. "Maggie tells me you're a potioneer. Please tell me what you have created."

"Well, I tend to experiment with several different things." He began to pull several different vials from his bag and handed them to him. "This is a standard memory potion." Draco pointed to the cloudy white liquid. "I'd like to try this first-"

"We already tried this." Beck interrupted.

"I realize that, I've read all of the notes that Harry's kept over the years. After that one, we wait exactly fourteen seconds then we will give him this one." Draco pointed to the vial containing the brown copper looking liquid.

"It's a combination of several different potions. Baruffio's Brain Elixir, calming drought, crushed Magi-Me-More, and equal amounts of revive and replenishment potions."

Beck raised his eyebrows and he studied the coppery looking liquid. "Baruffio's Brain Elixir is very temperamental to work with."

"I use it in most of my healing potions, I'm very familiar with it."

"I've never heard of it being mixed with anything else before."

"It's not exactly mixed, most potions use several of the same ingredients. I just tweek what I add until I get the desired effect."

"Have you tested this?"

"Only on myself. Which may not seem like a credible source, but I did recall memories from a very young age, that would otherwise be impossible to remember."

"You never told me this." Harry said to him.

"Well, I had to know if there were any side effects."

"And what if there were?"

"That was my problem." Draco shrugged.

"Alright then. So you've read their files, yes?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure if these headaches that Mr. Granger is having are related to his memory loss."

"I believe it is. Granger is a very powerful name among potioneers. I believe that her magic came from her fathers side. My guess would be that the magic that lingers in his blood is trying to break the charm. That's why it's affecting him more than Mrs. Granger."

"You've also never told me that." Harry interrupted.

"Really, Potter. I didn't think I had to inform you of all of my research." Draco quipped. "I've studied this extensively. I believe this will work. Oddly enough, I've never felt this confident about anything else."

"Well that's saying something." Ron said to him. "He can be a bit cocky."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll know almost immediately if it worked. Within minutes."

"And if it doesn't?" Beck asked softly.

"If it doesn't, I'll try again." Draco said with a shrug. He wasn't going to give up after one attempt. With his mother alone he must have tried thirty different potions. This idea certainly wasn't the only one he had, just the best at the moment.

"So, what do we do if this does work?" Ron questioned.

"I'm sure they will be very confused at first." Beck said to him. "His memories from the last few years won't disappear. He will still remember that he was Wendell Wilkins but knows he is really Wesley Granger."

"His case seems more complex than Mrs. Granger's." Draco said. "If the potions work for him, I anticipate no problems with her memories."

"Until they recognize you." Ron smirked.

"Recognize you? Do you know them personally?" Beck questioned.

"Not really. It's complicated. I'd rather let Harry and Ron take point on that, before I speak to them." Draco said nervously.

There was a knock on the door then, and Maggie walked in. "They're here." She whispered.

Draco drew in a shaky breath.

"Wonderful. Send them in." Beck said with a smile.

"Here we go." Harry said.

Draco sat quietly while he waited for Hermione parents to walk in. He prayed this would work. He couldn't even imagine how Hermione did this time after time. The heartbreak she must have felt, leaving her parents behind.

When Maggie led the couple in Draco stood to allow them to sit.

"Ahh, good to see you, Wendell. Monica." Beck greeted.

"Hello, Beck." Mrs. Granger said warmly.

He showed them to the seats across from his desk, then waved his hand to the back of the room. "Allow me to introduce you to a few colleagues of mine, specialists I've called in from England."

"Oh, England." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." The couple said with a polite nod.

Draco watched their faces. He remembered Hermione saying they had a very sporadic memory. They didn't show any reaction at all to their names, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"Mr. Malfoy here may have a medicine that will cure Wendell's headaches. Tell me, have they gotten more frequent?"

"They have." Mr. Granger answered. "They're very sudden."

"He says he sees things, like... dreams."

"Is that so?" Draco said, interested. "Can you describe them Mr. G-" he cleared his throat quickly. "Mr. Wilkins."

"It's more like a flash of something. I see a book store sometimes. I'm not sure why that stands out. A skiing trip to somewhere I don't recognize... and a girl."

"A girl?" Draco repeated.

"Yes, sir. No idea who she is. She looks like a younger version of myself, if I had to describe her."

Draco smiled. He knew he was right. In that moment he knew this would work. He knew that he had figured it out. "That's very interesting." Draco tried to contain his excitement.

"Wendell, we'd like to try this medicine first." Beck handed him the vial of cloudy liquid.

He eyed it questioningly. "What does it taste like?"

"Sweet. Nauseatingly so, I'm afraid." Draco answered. "It's designed to give your system a shock, if you will. To help you reset and pinpoint what's wrong."

"Monica, I'd like you to take it as well." Beck said, handing her a vial as well. "Preventative measures." He added quickly.

"I don't have any headaches." She said to him.

"But you have had strange dreams. Just a precaution, I assure you."

Before she could protest, Draco continued on. "Then after that one, you would take this one." He handed them each a vial of the thick coppery liquid.

"And this one does what, exactly?" Monica questioned.

"This one fixes the problem that the first medicine identified." Beck answered vaguely.

"It's pretty flavorless, but it's a very thick liquid, and feels a little odd when you take it." Draco told them before they could ask.

"Whenever you're ready." Beck pushed.

They looked at each other and uncorked the vial, as soon as it hit their lips Draco counted to fourteen. He nodded to Beck, who had the other vials ready. Thankfully they took them without question, and Draco moved to the back of the room. Not really hiding behind Harry, but more or less trying to sink into the wall. He heard Harry laugh at him. He watched Hermione's parents closely. He couldn't see their faces, but he was sure it would work.

Beck must have saw something, because he started to smile. "Can you tell me your names?" He said quietly.

There was a pause, Draco didn't even breathe in that moment.

"My name is Wesley."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock as he turned to Draco. "It worked."

Mrs. Granger turned to see who had spoken and her face lit up. "Oh, Harry!" She stood up to hug him then stopped. "Wait, you're the specialist?"

"No, Mrs. Granger." Harry moved the rest of the way to hug her. She let him, but still seemed confused. She looked up to see Ron, and hugged him as well.

"Where is-" Wesley began to speak, but his wife cut him off.

"Malfoy." She said harshly, recalling the name. She looked over to the corner of the room where Draco was standing.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger." He said very politely.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mrs. Granger." Ron said quickly. "Draco here is our friend, and we have a lot to talk about."

"Friend?!" She said in disbelief. "He was-"

"Mrs. Granger, please." Harry held up his hand. "Let us explain. There's a nice cafe just across the way, right? Let's have lunch, and talk."

She turned back to her husband, who looked and felt just as confused. Then she turned to Beck.

"Are you really a practitioner?" She demanded.

"Of course I am. Be nice to these gentlemen, they have helped more than you think."

"Where is Hermione?" Mr. Granger finally asked.

"We will explain everything, I promise." Harry insisted.

They made their way over to the small restaurant and sat at an empty table, in complete silence. Draco had never felt more awkward. He didn't do this Gryffindor bravery, he wanted to run away as fast as possible and let Harry and Ron deal with this.

"Let's get on with it then." Mrs. Granger said tersely.

Draco smiled. Hermione definitely got her fight from her mother.

"How about you tell us the last memory you have of Hermione." Harry said politely.

"Well." She began with a sigh. "We were about to have tea. Her last year of schooling was soon to begin." She scrunched up her face. "Then..."

"Then we left for Australia without her." Mr. Granger finished. "Why did we do that?"

Harry let out a deep breath. "You recall her telling you anything about what was going on in the wizarding world?"

Mr. Granger nodded. "Things were getting bad. There were lots of disappearances. Muggles, as you call us."

Draco suddenly felt sick. He hoped they didn't know any of the victims that were brought to the Manor to be tortured.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Things were getting very bad, there were bad people that were trying to overthrow our government."

"The man that was behind it all was very powerful, and very prejudiced." Ron said next. "Hermione and Harry and I, we set out to stop him."

"Why you?" She asked.

"It's a long story, one for a different day." Harry said in a rush. "To protect you, Hermione performed a charm on you. She wiped your memories of her, and sent you away. So that you wouldn't be hurt by these bad people."

"She what?!"

Draco resisted the urge to shrink into his chair. She was not happy.

"It was for your protection." Harry insisted. "These people, they would have tortured you for information they knew you didn't know. I sent my... family away as well. You had to be kept safe."

"And did you take their memories of you away?" She demanded.

"They might have seen that as a favor." Harry grumbled. "But no, I didn't."

"And what does he have to do with this?" She nodded towards Draco. "And where is my daughter now, why isn't she here?"

"She doesn't know that we came." Draco said to her. "She doesn't know about any of this. She tried for years to figure out how to get your memories back."

"What would you know? You hate her."

"I used to, yes. You have no idea how much I regret the person I used to be."

"Mrs. Granger." Ron said carefully. "Draco is our friend, he has helped you in ways that we couldn't. You don't understand how bad it really was, she was protecting you."

"Death Eaters were sent to find you." Draco blurted out.

"What?!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"They were at your home." He continued on, ignoring their outburst. "They would have found you had she not sent you away. These people, they were the definition of evil. They showed no mercy for the innocent. She did what she had to."

"Did she have to remove our memories?" Mr. Granger asked sadly.

"I feel like she did, yes. Would you have left otherwise? Would you have let her go into that war and do what she had to? Because believe me, they wouldn't have won if it weren't for your daughter."

"Thanks, Mate." Ron said sarcastically.

"And why have you helped us now?" Her dad questioned, clearly trying to decide if Draco was trustworthy.

Draco cleared his throat. "I am married to your daughter." He said slowly.

Their faces dropped in disbelief.

"Impossible." Mrs. Granger said with a shake of her head.

"It's true." Ron confirmed.

She snapped her attention to him. "But... but she... you were- she liked you for so long! How did _that_ happen?!" She waved a finger at Draco.

Harry burst out in laughter. " _That.._." he said waving his finger at Draco as well. "Is an interesting story."

Their waiter came around with their lunches then, and Mrs. Granger quickly asked for some wine. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Harry and Ron explained things as best they could, with a little input from Draco here and there. He didn't want come off as arrogant, or unworthy. True, he was already married to Hermione, but this meant a lot to her to have her parents back, and he didn't want them to hate him. After the war was more or less covered, they moved on to Ron and Hermione's breakup, then Draco explained their relationship in the lightest way possible. Leaving out how much of a jerk he was, and the whole kidnapping thing. He explained that they were already married, but it was a private ceremony, and not even their friends knew about it.

Ron explained a bit about Astoria, and how happy he was, and also how happy he was for Hermione. He assured them Draco was a good man and they were all friends now, and the past was in the past.

"I've made arrangements for you to move back to England." Draco said when there was a lull in the conversation.

"You have?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded. "I bought your house back, and moved everything back that Hermione had put in storage. She had always intended for you to come back, you must know that."

"Was there anyone living in the house?" Ron asked. "She just put it up for sale last year."

"There was. I compensated them generously for the inconvenience."

Ron laughed. "How much?"

"I paid them four times what they paid for the house."

"What?!" Mr. Granger nearly shouted. "You shouldn't have done that."

Draco had a crooked smile on his face now. "Technically I didn't. I'd like to think that Lucius is rolling in his grave at the way his money is being spent."

After the restaurant they headed back to the Grangers home. It was a cozy little house on the water, Hermione most likely loved it. They sat outside and watched the waves crash along the shore. Ron went in to help Mrs. Granger with the refreshments, leaving Harry and Draco outside with Hermione's father.

"So, you're really married to my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir. I am. She's everything to me." He said sincerely. "I consider myself very lucky to be given this chance with her."

"Is that why you sought us out?"

"No. She has no idea we're even here. I decided a while back that I wanted to help. Before the thought of marrying her was even on the table."

He looked to Harry. "Does he treat her well?"

"Absolutely." Harry said genuinely. "I know it's quite the shock, but it's right. Trust me on that."

"How long will you boys be here?"

"We've taken the week." Draco said to him. "I had hoped to bring you back with us when we left. If you need to make further arrangements though I can come back once you are ready."

"No need." He shook his head. "Our life isn't here. And I'd like to see my girl."

Mrs. Granger and Ron came back out then. When they were all settled Draco leaned forward in his chair.

"I know this all seems absurd, but I come from an old fashioned family and some traditions die hard. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like your permission to propose to your daughter and ask for her hand in marriage. We were hasty in our decision, and she doesn't even have a ring. I'd like to give her a proper wedding. She's given me so much, and I want to do this right. Will you please grant me that honor?"

Both of her parents sat in silence for a while. Draco would've given his last galleon to know what they were thinking.

"I would be honored." Her father said, extending his hand. Draco took it gratefully.

"I'll let you know at the end of the week." Her mother said, but she had a small smile on her face.

Draco returned it. "Fair enough."

* * *

Draco completely blamed Hermione for his inability to sleep past five am now. He just laid there, thinking of her. Hoping she wasn't too worried about him. He had sent Neville an owl, letting him know that everything worked and to start planning the surprise party for her. He didn't want much, their closest friends and the Weasley's. Which he supposed was like twenty people. Maybe her first meeting with her parents shouldn't be surrounded by so many people, he thought after the fact. But he knew she wouldn't be upset. Emotional yes, but not upset. No, he was doing this. And he was proposing to her in front of everyone.

Now that he was all worked up and anxious, he quietly made his way downstairs to see if he could make the coffee. He walked into the kitchen, and started opening cupboards. What he assumed was the coffee pot was some overly complicated looking contraption that had lights and buttons and he had no idea what he was doing. So he stared at it. Like a fool.

"Need help?"

He jumped at the voice. "Mrs. Granger."

"Jean, please." She said quietly. She walked over and pulled out the coffee and started the machine for him.

"Thank you. I've never seen... something like this before." He followed her to the small table and sat down. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I always wake early."

He smiled. "Hermione does as well. Used to really annoy me. Now I can't sleep without her."

He looked up nervously.

"You grew up with magic, then? A pureblood?"

"Yes. I did. It was very different. She's taught me so much."

"But not how to work the coffee pot."

He let out a little laugh. "Mine is a bit different."

"Tell me about yourself. You were very quiet yesterday."

"I was trying to not make you hate me." He said plainly.

"This is all very sudden. Draco Malfoy, my daughters bully of seven years that she is now married to, shows up and tells me that I've lost the last four years of my life."

"It wasn't really seven years. It was more like three. Honestly, I envied her a bit. Harry though, that git I couldn't stand."

"What changed?"

"For Harry? It's hard to hate someone that you can all of a sudden sympathize with, war changes people. For Hermione, she broke my nose third year. She packs quite the punch." He smiled. "She was strong and so determined, she knew nothing about magic, and beat me in every class. Literally every single one, except flying. Their friendship was always mesmerizing to me."

Draco thought she looked proud. She should be. They raised an amazing daughter.

"I love your daughter very much, Jean. I know we have history, and believe me I pushed her away because of it. I tried, but she wouldn't let me."

"She is very stubborn."

"She is very strong." He corrected.

Her mother let out a deep breath. "What does she do now?"

"She and another friend of ours run their own research department at the Ministry. She's very bright. They solve cases for the aurors- Umm... officers? The more high profile, difficult cases. You would like him, Theo. He's a good man."

The coffee was done and she rose to get each of them a cup. When he took a sip he noticed it was flavored.

"Thank you, this is very good."

"Everyone seems to approve of you. Your family, how do they treat my daughter?"

"My mother adores her. My father has passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly.

Draco just nodded. He wasn't sorry at all. "All of my friends love her. We've all seemed to connect because of her, even though she doesn't realize it."

She seemed to think about that for a moment. "She was always, on the outside. She wasn't that girl with a large group of friends. She had her books, she always used to say."

"People gravitate to her. She's... she's amazing. She's everything that's good."

"I'm very happy she's found her place."

They sat quietly for a while, sipping their coffee.

"I suppose once everyone wakes up I should start packing."

"We can help you. Hermione taught me something called an undetectable extension charm. You can fit all of your things into one suitcase with it... if you want."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Or we could ship your things! I know how to do that, too." He said quickly.

* * *

By the end of the week, Draco was sure that they had taken all of their anger out on him, and were ready and excited to see Hermione again. Harry, Ron and Draco helped box up the possessions they wished to bring back with them, and Harry shrunk them and put them in the suitcases they had. Draco asked if they wished to keep the house in Australia or sell it, and since they seemed reluctant to give him an answer he let it go. Friday morning he was sitting at the table with Hermione's mother, as they did every morning that week, talking.

"I had a conversation with Wesley last night, and we've decided that we would like to give you something."

"Alright." Draco watched her get up and head back upstairs. A few minutes later she returned with a small green velvet bag. He sat up a little straighter at the sight of it.

"This belonged to my husbands family." She began as she pulled on the drawstring to open the bag. "The story goes, that his great-great-great grandmother Nora, fell in love with a man at a very young age. He presented her with an engagement ring of his own making, and vowed to wait for her."

She pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to him. When he opened it his eyes grew wide. A huge round opal sat embedded in a band of glowing silver.

"Neither family was pleased with their actions. They vowed to each other to be together, but they were too young and still under their parents rule. Before he became of age, his family had hastily arranged a marriage for him, preventing him from marrying his true love. His family was generally regarded as unkind, and her father did not wish for her to marry into that. If they ran away they had no where to go, and nothing to their name. He insisted she keep the ring, since his heart already belonged to her, and couldn't bring himself to give it to another. He went through with the arranged marriage, leaving her heartbroken. No longer caring who she married since her heart was already spoken for, she married the only son of a common man, who was kind and gentle, although she did not love him.

Before the birth of her only child he died, and she named him a Granger instead. She gave this ring to him, and told him to only give it to his one true love. She died before her son married, and he never gave it to another. So he passed it down to his son, in hopes that he would find a love match."

Draco picked up the ring and could feel the magic in it. "Did your husband present this to you?"

She smiled at him. "He did. However I wear another ring he gifted me for our fifteenth wedding anniversary. We would like you to give this ring to Hermione, so it stays in the family. If you find it acceptable."

"I would be honored." He held the ring and looked at it closely. "It looks very familiar to me. Like I've seen something like it before. It's beautiful."

"You've gone to great lengths for Hermione, it only seems fitting."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I love it. She will love it."

"That ring represents love, Draco. From everything I have learned over the last week, one thing I am certain of is that you love our daughter."

"Very much." He whispered. "This- this means a lot to me."

She reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it. Draco smiled at her, now even more desperate to get home to Hermione.

* * *

After breakfast was finished Harry readied their portkey.

"This is going to feel awful, you'll probably get sick when we land." He said to her parents.

"Wonderful." Jean said with a disgusted face.

"This will take us directly to your home. Once we land Ron and I will set up the wards for you. Everyone ready?"

"Wards?" Wesley questioned.

"For privacy." Ron said quickly.

"And protection." Draco added. "You won't even feel them."

"Everyone ready then?" Harry asked, looking around. "Grab hold then." Within seconds they were sucked away.

Neville and Luna were waiting outside when they landed. The Granger's did indeed get sick the moment they hit the ground. Ron and Harry started setting up the wards, while Draco helped them to get inside the house. There wasn't much to do except unpack the boxes they had brought with them. Neville, Luna and Harry stayed with them to make sure thy were settled. Ron headed back to the Ministry to report that they had returned. With Draco leaving shortly after to head to the Manor.

"Mother?" He closed out as he entered the Manor.

"Draco!" She beamed at him as she came around the corner from the kitchens.

"Hello, mother." He said, kissing her cheek.

"How was the trip?! Did everything go as planned?!"

"It did. I can't believe it." He said with a grin.

"Wonderful, dear!" She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Mother, I have something to ask you." He said as he pulled away.

"Of course, my boy. Anything."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs towards her room. "Mother, might I take a look at your jewelry? The Black family jewelry."

She went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a small wooden box and tapped her wand to it, muttering some sort of incantation. It opened to reveal a heavy iron key.

"What for, my dear? Something for Hermione?"

"Sort of." He didn't want to say too much, just in case he was wrong.

In her closet, buried under boxes of hats she pulled out a larger wooden box and muttered another spell, this time revealing a lock. She brought it to the bed and unlocked it, then handed it to Draco.

His eyes scanned each ring, then removed the top velvet shelf to reveal even more sets of rings. Finally, on the bottom of the box, he saw what he was looking for..

"Can you tell me about these ones?"

He held up two wedding bands and eyed them closely. The first one was a set of two rings meant for a bride, each ring contained a half circle of diamonds set in glowing silver. When put together they made a complete circle, meant to encase an engagement ring. The other was meant for the groom. It was made out of that same glowing silver, with a band of opal around the middle.

"These rings have quite the story around them. I've told you this, haven't I?"

"Tell me again." He asked softly, handing her the rings.

"Well, I guess they belong to you now. Several generations ago, an ancestor of mine, Cygnus Black, fell in love with a woman while attending Hogwarts. They met that first year, both being sorted into Slytherin. He had this ring as well as these bands and an engagement ring forged out of goblin silver to gift to her as a symbol of his love. Cygnus was a kind man, unlike most of his family, and truly believed he had found his one true love."

Draco sat and listened carefully, completely engulfed in the story.

"His parents however, once they learned of what he had done, were outraged. They quickly arranged a marriage for him to a much more prominent family. Not wishing to disgrace his parents, he went on to marry the woman. He refused to take back the engagement ring however, saying that his heart belonged to her, and he couldn't bring himself to give it to another woman. He never wore these bands, instead having new ones made. They married young, and he gave his wife four children before he died at age twenty-two. Ella Max was a harsh woman, and raised their children with hateful values. He left his son Sirius these rings, in hopes that he would be able to find his true love. Sirius however died only two years later, and these were then given to his next eldest son Phineas, along with the rest of the Black family jewels.

They have remained in the Black family, having been passed down to each family member.. These were meant to go to Andromeda, but were then left to me. I was told the story by my grandfather, Pollux Black, who was told by his grandfather, Phineas. There supposedly was a letter that went along with them, but that has since disappeared. Only the story remains."

"Mrs. Granger gave this to me, to give to Hermione as an engagement ring." He said once she and finished. He pulled the green velvet bag out of his suit pocket and handed it to her.

"It has been passed down for generations, always staying in the Granger family. A long ago grandmother of Hermione's father was given this by her one true love. His family prevented the match, and she went on to marry a muggle, whom she cared for but did not love. She then passed it down to her only son, in hopes that he would one day fall in love as she did."

Narcissa gasped as she opened the small wooden box. "Draco." She breathed. She fitted the opal ring between the two wedding bands of diamonds, and held it close to the matching ring meant for the groom.

"That's goblin made silver. I knew it the moment I touched it." Draco said. "Her name was Nora Granger, and she was the daughter of the potioneer, Hector Dagworth-Granger."

Narcissa looked up at her son in shock. "The chances of..."

"I know." He barely said above a whisper.

They both stared at the rings in her hand.

"I can't think of anything more perfect to give her." Draco said simply.

"No can I." Narcissa said genuinely.

* * *

 **A/N: I adore this chapter. It was never my intention to include Hermione's parents, but this idea came to me and it was simply too beautiful once I wrote it all out.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Draco flooed to Theo and Hermione's flat the second he was done at the Manor. He left both sets of rings there, since he didn't trust himself to not drop to his knees at the sight of Hermione after not seeing her for an entire week.

"Hermione?!" He called out desperately.

"Draco!" She ran from the kitchen and threw herself into his arms, willing herself not to cry.

He crashed his lips onto hers, nearly coming undone at the feeling, God how he had missed her.

Theo leaned against the wall, watching them. He shook his head when they suddenly disaparated, still holding each other.

Draco held her tightly as they landed in his living room.

"I missed you." He said breathless.

"I missed you. Why did you have to do a week long mission? I was going mad!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, her voice full of emotion.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. It was important, we got everything we needed. Now I'm all yours."

She pressed herself to him, as if he would disappear any moment. He grabbed her tightly and apparated them upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as their feet landed they were ripping clothes away from each other, in a frantic mess of need.

"I need you. I need to feel you." She said with urgency.

"I'm right here, love." His words were kind, but he was just as frantic as she was.

He cast a contraception charm on both of them, then threw his wand to the floor. He guided her to the bed once they were both completely naked and positioned himself on top of her. Their kisses were desperate and passionate, needing the connection that had been starved between them. She was already pushing her hips up towards him, her body begging for his. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted his hips to drive himself into her, moaning as he did so.

"You are so perfect." He whispered. He slowed his pace, wanting to give her everything he had. Every ounce of love and devotion and respect that he had for her, his one true love.

She relaxed with the slow motions of his body, taking the time then to run her fingers along his shoulders, while kissing his collar bone gently. This man was hers. She belonged to him in every way a woman could belong to man. Her heart and soul and love all belonged to him.

They made love to each other slowly and full of emotion. When Hermione finally let herself climax, her eyes were filled with tears. Draco gave into the pleasure only she could bring him, and once he was done he held her tightly, kissing away her tears.

"I love you." She choked out.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you." He spoke gently, the rings of both their ancestors still in the back of his mind. This love, their love, was meant to be. He knew it.

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to go out. I just want to stay home with you, I don't want to share you with anyone." She pouted.

"Hermione, I just want to take you somewhere special. Humor me, please. I've been thinking about this all week."

"Fine." She said with a heavy sigh. "Do I have to dress up?"

"A simple dress would be nice, nothing fancy."

She chose an ivory colored, cotton lace scoop neck dress with a light blue sweater and nude flats. To complement her outfit, Draco chose a light blue dress shirt with a cream colored tie and grey pants.

"Your outfit really brings out your eyes." She said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No one will even notice me when I'm standing next to you." He walked over to wrap his arms around her. "Were going to apparate to our reservation. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"Really, Draco?"

"Please?"

She smiled but did as she was told, and a moment later they landed right in front of her parents house.

"Keep them closed." He said quickly. He guided her closer to the house, then spun her around to face it. He took a deep breath. "Okay."

She opened her eyes and was confused at first, until the recognition hit her. She drew in a shaky breath, wondering what they were doing here.

"Draco..." she said nervously.

"Come." He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards the front door.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" She was beginning to panic. "I don't want to-"

"Hermione." He interrupted. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked into terrified eyes. "Trust me."

He took a deep breath, and she copied him, trying to calm her nerves.

"I trust you."

He kissed her softly, then moved to wrap an arm around her as he knocked on the door.

It swung open to reveal Neville, who ushered her in quickly. It seemed like everyone she knew was standing her her parents old house.

"Neville? What's g-" she froze at the sight of her parents standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her mother said softly.

Hermione looked from her mother to her father, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hermione." Her father said, taking a small step towards her.

"You- you know who I am?"

"How could I not know my own daughter." He said to her. He held out a hand to her, and she ran to them both. The three of them hugging each other fiercely.

"How-" Hermione asked as she pulled away slightly. She was crying and her mother was crying and if her father started in too she would never be able to stop.

"Draco." Jean looked up and locked eyes with him.

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and shook her father's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to be disappointed if I couldn't bring them back. Harry and Ron came with me, we were never on a mission for the Ministry."

"What?"

"I've been working on this for a while, love. Since before Blaise and Luna's wedding."

She looked at her parents then. "You've... So, what?"

Wesley laughed at her stutter. "We've spent the week with this young man, dear. Your mother wanted to blast him into next week when she laid eyes on him."

"I see where you get it from." Draco added.

"How did you do this? I tried for so long." She asked in a shaky voice.

"That doesn't matter right now, I promise to tell you later. Right now I just want you to enjoy yourself."

"I love you." She threw her arms around his neck, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I love you." He whispered. He looked up at her parents, who seemed genuinely happy. So far they just had Draco's word that Hermione really loved him.

As Draco pulled her away from he cleared his throat. It was now or never.

"Hermione, Love. The Slytherin in me never does something for nothing. I admit I had an ulterior motive for doing this."

"Oh?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I know that you are already my wife, but I want to give you more. I want to give you the dream wedding you deserve. With the fancy dress and the expensive flowers, and your father walking you down the aisle. And it occurred to me that I never properly proposed to you, and you don't even have a ring."

He pulled out the small wooden box from his pocket and hit one knee before her. "Hermione Jean Granger, I went half way across the world to ask your father for permission to propose to you. Will you honor me by wearing this ring?"

Her eyes were swimming with tears so much that she couldn't see straight. Trying desperately to blink them away she gazed down at the ring in his hand, and recognized it as her mother's.

"Yes, Draco. Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger slowly, thinking how very perfect it looked on her. "I love you, Hermione." He said as he stood.

"I love you." She barely got out before she kissed him.

The room erupted in cheers and clapping as they kissed. Hermione pulled away giggling at it all, who would have thought this was how her night would go?

* * *

A few hours later everyone had been introduced, and the engagement party was in full swing. Harry had found some muggle music and had it playing in the background while Astoria lead everyone to the food and refreshments.

Ron had introduced them to Astoria, then Draco had introduced them to his mother and Theo. Even Arthur and Molly came, which Draco thought was nice. The more people they knew they better.

"You were right."

"I usually am." Draco said with a smile as he turned to Jean.

"Theo is a very nice man. He seems very drawn to her."

"Oh he loves her. He's always made it annoyingly obvious. But she loves him, too. They have a very... intense friendship."

"That doesn't bother you?" She turned to face him with a questionable expression.

"No. Theo is my best friend, the brother that I never had. I couldn't be happier that he loves her as much as I do."

"The more I speak with you the more I realize how much you really have changed from that brat of a boy Hermione always used to complain about."

"Thank you?"

She laughed at him. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." She looked over to Hermione to see she was talking to Harry. "Let's go see what they're talking about."

Draco offered her his elbow to escort her over to the corner of the room where Hermione was no doubt grilling Harry for not telling her about all of this.

* * *

"Harry Potter, I can't believe you kept this a secret from me." Hermione said from behind him.

"I didn't want to be a part of this, if I'm being honest." He said as he turned to face her. "I couldn't take the look on your face one more time if we couldn't do it. Smug bastard was so confident though, I couldn't say no. It was a miracle to watch, Hermione. I'll have to share the memory with you. The way your mom lit into him was really something."

"I wasn't that bad." Jean said as she walked over to them with Draco.

Draco just snorted. "You were quite intense... to put it nicely."

"You have a wonderful man here, dear. I'll admit I wasn't pleased at first, but he's grown on me."

"I'll have to tell you all about how we met. Again. It's quite the story." Hermione smiled at her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. I'm willing to bet money that Draco here left out quite a bit." She glanced at him and gave a wink that told him she knew he wasn't completely forthcoming.

"I'd make a run for it now." Harry whispered.

* * *

Much later that night, Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as she admired her ring. Her engagement ring from Draco Malfoy, who she was already married to.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"You simply amaze me." She kissed his chest, enjoying his sigh as she did so.

"I was worried that you would be upset with me."

"For what?"

"Lying, I suppose. For not telling you what I was doing all this time."

"You gave me back my parents, Draco. I could never be upset with you for that. I haven't had even a simple conversation with them in so long... it was nice." She whispered.

"I have something else to tell you." He rolled onto his side so he was facing her, and summoned a small velvet bag from his bar.

"Oh?"

"What do you know about this ring?"

"It was my mother's. My father proposed to her with this ring. It's been in his family for a long time." She gazed down at it. "It belonged to a distant grandmother of his. An engagement ring of sorts or something, but the man that gave it to her never married her."

Draco nodded. "Nora Granger. She was the daughter of Hector Dagworth-Granger. The man that gave her that ring... was Cygnus Black."

She looked at him. "Black?"

"Yes. A distant grandfather of mine. Their families did not like each other, and did not want them to marry. Cygnus ended up in an arranged marriage, while Nora married a common man... a muggle."

He pulled out the set of rings from the bag, and Hermione's eyes got wide.

"This is the wedding band he had designed for himself, to match her ring."

Hermione took it with shaky fingers. It matched the ring she wore perfectly. A simple silver band with opal around the middle.

"May I?" He held out his hand.

She gave that ring back to him and slid hers off her finger. She watched in fascination as he fitted the two other diamond rings around her engagement ring. He handed it back to her so she could look at it. The set of three rings fit together perfectly.

"That's goblin made silver. I knew it the moment your mother handed it to me, to give to you."

"How did you know that?" She asked a little breathless.

"I researched your family while I was trying to figure out a potion to cure them. Harry's notes said that your father always had a harder time with his memories. That he had visions and headaches. I figured out that it was because the magic that lingers in his blood was trying to break the spell. After Jean told me the story of the ring, I went to my mother, who I knew had these rings."

He took the set of rings and carefully put them back in the bag, and slid her ring back onto her finger. "The tradition goes that these rings are only to be given to your one true love. Our love was meant to be, Hermione. I was meant to find you. I was made for you."

* * *

Saturday morning Hermione had an idea.

"I want to go to Harry and Ginny's today." She blurted out over breakfast.

"Okay."

"I have an idea."

Draco looked up at her. "Do I want to know what this idea is?"

"I don't think so." She answered with a scrunched up face.

"Hermione..."

"You're welcome to come with me. I think I'll head over after this."

Draco set his copy of the daily prophet on the counter and sighed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something and I want Ginny's opinion." She paused and smiled. "I think I'll stop by the Manor, too."

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing?"

She got up and gave him a kiss and left the kitchen. "I'm going to change!" She called as she ran up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom she picked out a simple sweater and jeans to wear. Truthfully she didn't really want Draco to go with her, but she had already blurted it out so there was no taking it back. Her hair was already pulled back so she decided to leave it and grabbed her favorite pair of boots before heading downstairs.

She was surprised that Draco was still sitting at the kitchen island.

"I'm headed to visit your mother, then I'm going to Ginny's."

He just nodded. "Okay."

"Do you... do you not want to come with me?"

"No. I want no part in whatever you're planning. I'm sure I'll find out eventually and have to fix it." He gave her a wink then walked over to kiss her.

"This almost feels weird. I've had coffee with your mom everyday this week."

"I still can't believe you did that. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"I can think of a few things I would accept as payment." He said as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

She moaned as his kisses showed no sign of stopping. "Draco."

"I know. I love you. Stay out of trouble, please?"

"I love you, too." She kissed him quickly then flooed to the Manor.

Draco didn't miss how she said nothing about staying out of trouble.

* * *

Once she got to the Manor she walked in and was surprised that mostly everything was packed up.

"Narcissa?" She called out. She heard footsteps in the hallway and a moment later she came in to greet her.

"Hermione, What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you would accompany me to Ginny's, if she's not busy. I have an idea that I need some... help with."

"Oh?" She gave Hermione a smile. "Why don't you give her a floo call, and see if she's available. I could use a break from packing."

Within the hour Hermione and Narcissa were standing in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. Ginny had prepared tea, and the three women sat making small talk.

"You know, just after I spoke with you Draco floo called."

"Did he? I'm surprised he's not here." Hermione said honestly.

"What's on your mind, child?" Narcissa asked her finally.

"Well, I was thinking that I want a wedding."

Narcissa beamed at her. "Of course you will have a wedding! It's all Draco's talked about."

That surprised her. "Good. That makes this a little easier. The last time we were in the papers it didn't go so well."

Understanding hit Ginny at that moment. " _Death Eaters lover_."

"Right." Hermione squared her shoulders. "I want to go to the prophet. I want to beat them to the punch and have them run the engagement announcement under our conditions."

"Which are?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking an exclusive interview and photos."

"No." Narcissa said shaking her head. "You need more than that to make it worth their while."

"Have you thought of a date at all?" Ginny asked randomly.

"No, not really."

Ginny grinned. "How about we both offer them exclusive wedding photos. The Potter-Weasley and Malfoy-Granger weddings are sure to be the weddings of the century."

"Photos in exchange for no slander of any kind and all articles and interviews get approved by you before being published." Narcissa added quickly. "Oh, I love it."

"You would do that? Ginny you really don't have to. Harry hates reporters and gossip and-"

"Harry also hates his friends being dragged through the mud. So we put up with a few photographers, no big deal. It will be worth it."

"I'll arrange for a meeting with the prophet for tomorrow."

"Narcissa, tomorrow is Sunday." Hermione tried to remind her.

"Trust me, they'll want to hear this."

* * *

Ginny, Narcissa and Hermione sat in the chief editors office of the daily prophet on Sunday morning.

"What do Harry and Draco think you two are doing this morning?"

Hermione snorted. "That we're at Astoria's, rearranging her things so that Ron can finally move in."

"He bought that?" Narcissa asked surprised.

"Probably not." She said with a shrug.

"Ladies." A tall, blonde woman said in greeting as she walked into the office. "Penelope Clearwater." She said, extending her hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who this woman was, and vice versa. Ginny worked at the bloody prophet for Godric's sake.

"Miss Clearwater. What a pleasure." Narcissa cooed. "May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley."

"Miss Clearwater." Hermione said instantly. She bit back a smile as Ginny grimaced when they shook hands. She recalled how angry she'd been when Penelope had broken up with Percy. True, Audrey was a much better fit, but Ginny could hold a grudge for years if she truly wanted to.

"What can I do for you? On a Sunday morning." She added.

Ginny smirked. "We have a proposition to offer."

Penelope sat behind her desk and tried to look slightly bored. Hermione was unimpressed with her attitude. She was now family with Slytherin's... she had nothing on them.

Fight fire with fire. "Well, you're clearly uninterested in what we have to say... I'll just make my announcement a different way." She stood to leave and Ginny and Narcissa followed her lead.

"What announcement?" Penelope rushed out.

"My engagement. To Draco Malfoy."

Hermione watched in satisfaction as the other woman showed her shock in her statement. "I have conditions." She said bluntly.

"I'm listening." She answered slowly.

The three women sat back down and plastered fake smiles on their faces.

"One, there will be no slander of any kind in relation to my husband, or our relationship. Second." She continued before the other woman had a chance to protest. "The article that gets published will be approved by me first or no deal."

"And what makes you think I would agree to this? Just publishing the words _Death Eater_ is a guarantee to sell papers."

"Because if you do it our way you'll have exclusive rights to both weddings." Ginny said tightly. "Surely the marriages of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Penelope seemed to consider this. This opportunity really was too good to let it slip through her fingers. "I want a photo shoot as well to go with the announcement. Of both couples."

"Done." Ginny said quickly.

"Excellent!" Penelope nearly squealed.

"Excellent indeed." Narcissa repeated as she pulled a scroll from her jacket pocket. "Now there's just that silly formality of making it official. No offense, Miss Clearwater, but I don't trust you, and I doubt these two wonderful ladies beside me do either."

She handed the scroll to Penelope, and watched as she read it. "Malfoy's have money, Miss Clearwater. And money can get you a pretty decent lawyer."

"This is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"That's the price. Take it or leave it." Narcissa said coldly. She pulled out a quill as if to taunt her.

"Do you have a time frame? I still don't have a permanent photographer." Penelope said as she was about to sign.

"I'm sure whatever minion you had follow us last time will work, as long as they keep their thoughts to themselves." To Hermione's surprise, Penelope scowled.

"The photographer that took that photo of you before no longer works for me."

"Why?" Ginny demanded as she grabbed Penelope's hand to still it.

"She wasn't satisfied with the article that was posted along with the photo. Apparently she had other ideas, so I let her go."

Hermione thought back to the article. There was no photo credit on the picture, whoever it was must've been a little more than just unsatisfied to have given that up.

"I want to make an amendment to the contract." Hermione blurted out. "I want that photographer, no one else. And you will pay her for the photos she provides."

"Excuse me?"

Narcissa summoned the contract and added the new clause with her wand, then signed it immediately, before Penelope could get any ideas about changing anything herself. She handed it to Hermione and Ginny who did the same.

Penelope huffed but took the contract and the quill from Ginny and signed it.

"We'll be in touch." Narcissa said as she stood to leave.

"Give me a name." Hermione demanded.

"Laura Madley."

The three women left with smiles on their faces.

"That went well." Narcissa said as she stepped into the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"How are we going to break the news to Harry and Draco that we now have to do a little photo shoot?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Invite the girl for dinner." Narcissa said simply. "Then afterwards you can take a stroll, or get some ice cream, so the shots are candid."

"Narcissa that's a great idea!" Ginny squealed. "We can have it here. I want to show off the house and it's the perfect topic since Draco was involved!"

"We still have to find this girl." Hermione reminded her. "And then she has to accept the invitation."

"She will accept." Narcissa said confidently. "Leave finding her to me. Plan for a dinner tomorrow night. The sooner we make the announcement the better."

* * *

"And why don't I get to know what we're doing?" Draco prodded as he changed his clothes for dinner, at Hermione's insistence.

"Remember your little surprise for Ginny and Harry and how you didn't tell me?" She asked sweetly. "Because of that. Now get ready. We have to be there in twenty minutes."

Draco scoffed but changed his clothes with a smile that he tried to hide. She had wanted him to wear all black, to match her black dress. He had talked to Harry earlier that day to try and figure out what the hell she and Ginny were up to, and apparently he and Ginny were going to be at this dinner as well.

He watched from the doorframe as Hermione stood in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"I'm just nervous. This is important, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Whatever we're doing I'm sure you won't be the one to mess it up, love." He came over and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him through the mirror. "I'm still nervous."

"I promise to help with whatever this is and be on my best behavior."

"I love you."

"Mmm." He kissed her slowly. "I love you."

He began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck.

"Draco, We'll never be there on time if we start this." She breathed.

"I don't even know what we're doing, so I don't care." He moved her hair aside to reach that sensitive spot at the base of her neck. "I want your undivided attention later tonight."

"I promise."

* * *

They flooed to Grimmauld Place and were immediately greeted by Trixie.

"Miss Hermione! Everything is ready!" She yelled excitedly.

"Trixie?" Draco was now very confused.

"Thank you, Trixie." Hermione said to the elf, ignoring Draco. "Our guest should be here any moment."

"Yes, Miss Hermione!" With a small curtsy she ran from the room and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Draco called as she practically ran from the room to head upstairs.

"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted as she spotted them coming into the living room.

"Someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Draco asked harshly.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. Welcome to my home." Harry said sarcastically.

"Okay, please don't be upset. But we're meeting with a photographer."

"For the wedding?" Harry asked. "Okay."

"Not for the wedding, for the engagement announcement." Ginny clarified.

"Her name is Laura Madley. She was the one who took our picture that day at the bookstore." Hermione said, looking to Draco.

"You're kidding, right? How is this a good idea?" He dragged his hand down his face.

"Because she left her position at the prophet because she didn't like the article that was printed! I don't think that she meant it to be hurtful. We've made a deal with them to-"

"Who's we?" Draco nearly shouted.

"Hermione, your mother and myself." Ginny answered. "We want this girl to take the engagement photos that the prophet will print along with the engagement announcement. And both of our weddings."

"Both weddings?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes. In exchange for their agreement to not print anything detrimental about myself or Draco."

"Why would you agree to something like that? You know as soon as they get pictures in their hands they'll print whatever they want!"

"Narcissa had a contract. If you can't trust me then trust her." Hermione said impatiently.

Draco sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"I don't want our name to be associated with negative comments anymore. We will have a huge wedding and be in the public eye for who knows how long, and I want people to know that we love each other. That this works because it's real."

Draco smiled at her use of the phrase _our name_. Even though they were already married, no one else knew that, and it made him realize that Hermione would never give up and fight for what she wanted. She would find a way to do this one way or the other. So if she wanted to plaster their picture all over the front page of the prophet he would just go with it because he accepted that she really knew what she was doing. His wife was a fighter, and this was a battle that she wanted to win.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm still working that out for myself." Harry grumbled.

At knock at the front door silenced their laughter at Harry's comment.

"Harry, go get the door." Ginny said, giving him a shove.

"Why me?"

"Because your Harry bloody Potter." She said as if it was obvious.

"You sound like Malfoy... and I don't like it." He pouted.

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she watched him walk to the door. He came back in a moment later with a very scared looking girl.

"Everyone, this is Laura Madley." Harry said as they entered. "Laura, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ginny Weasley."

"Hello, welcome to our home." Ginny said kindly.

"Thank you for having me, although I'm not sure what I'm doing here." She said timidly.

"We'll get to that over dinner." Ginny dismissed with a wave of her hand. She the motioned to Hermione and Draco.

"I've asked our friends to join us. I'm sure you know Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The poor girl seemed to pale as she looked behind Ginny to see the couple standing there.

"Miss Madley. May I call you Laura?" Hermione asked in a warm voice. She walked up to her to shake her hand, then waved for Draco to come over as well.

"Yes. Of course, that's fine." She looked to Draco then and swallowed. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Madley. A pleasure to meet you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Why do you have to do that?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? It's called matters, Potter. Learn a few sometime."

Despite her nervousness she giggled.

"Why don't we head downstairs and we can talk about what Hermione and I have in mind." Ginny lead the group down to the dining room, where Trixie had already set the table and had everything prepared. Harry sat at the head of the table, while Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of him. Laura took the seat next to Ginny and Draco was next to Hermione.

"Thank you, Trixie. Everything looks amazing." Draco said in a kind voice.

"Of course! Thank you Master Draco!" She bowed and with a pop had disappeared.

"So, Laura." Hermione began as she twirled her pasta around her fork. "I understand that you no longer work for the prophet."

"No. I wasn't too pleased with... certain things."

"About the article." Ginny said bluntly.

Her head snapped up and for a moment she looked frightened.

"Would you please tell us your side of the story." Harry said gently, giving Ginny a small glare to silently tell her to be nice.

"Well..." she looked around the table. "I like that bookstore. I tend to go there quite a bit. I've seen you there several times." She nodded to Hermione.

"I started working at the prophet as an intern right out of Hogwarts. I was a few years behind all of you. I didn't want to do journalism, but I had to get experience somewhere. I was put under Penelope Clearwater." She said with a small scowl. "I didn't like her very much. She's-"

"Power-hungry?" Ginny supplied.

"Yes, That a good term for it." Laura smiled. "I was just out taking candid shots, of random things really. Just trying to build up a portfolio. Then I saw you." She said quietly.

"I was watching you. I'm so sorry! You looked so happy and I thought that maybe I could show people something real. I only took one picture and I showed it to Penelope and she was thrilled! I thought that I had done something good... I quit that afternoon after I saw what was going to be published. I said I didn't want anything to do with it, not what they were making it out to be."

Draco looked over at Hermione. How different it might have been if what this poor girl intended to do actually happened. "So, you wanted to do what, exactly?"

"I just thought that I could show people that things were different now. I wanted to show love, and understanding. I'm a true Hufflepuff and I just want people to understand that not everything is about who did what and with enough patience and acceptance we can move passed everything that happened. I'm sorry about what they did to you. I'm sorry I didn't come forward, maybe you could have stopped it."

The table was silent for a while, nearly to the point of being awkward.

"Laura." Hermione finally said. "I would like to offer you a job."

"What?"

"Draco and I are engaged. We would love it if you did our engagement photos, and be the photographer for our wedding."

The poor girls mouth dropped open in shock. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll only do it if it doesn't conflict with our wedding." Ginny answered brightly. "Because we would be honored if you did ours as well."

"What? Both- you... you want me to- but I don't have any experience! I've just graduated Hogwarts, I haven't done anything!"

"Well after these two weddings you'll be the most sought after photographer in all of England." Draco said truthfully. "And if I'm being honest, even though the article was rubbish, the photo was remarkable."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I saved it."

"You did?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes. It was a beautiful picture. I really liked it."

They all looked at Laura expectedly.

"I would be honored."

"Wonderful!" Hermione beamed. "So! We figured after dinner you could take a few candid shot of us, that will go along with the engagement announcement that we will provide to the prophet. Name your price."

"Excuse me?"

This little bit of information made Draco smirk. "Your price. You will be selling these photos to them. If they don't meet it, no deal. This has my mother written all over it."

"Actually, this was Hermione's idea. Narcissa did add it into the contract though."

"You have a contract?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. We wanted their word that they would not go back on their promise." Hermione said to him.

"Take however many photos you need, then we'll submit what we like." Ginny told her.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Laura had eventually relaxed after everything was explained to her, in turn also explaining it to Draco and Harry. With it nearly being close to sunset, they all walked across the park to a stroll around, while Laura casually followed taking pictures. They started off as a foursome, then eventually broke off into their respective couples.

"You surprise me everyday." Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I didn't know if you would be upset by it or not. We've been keeping this relatively private."

Draco thought about that, and he supposed it was true. It made him realize that they had never really been on a proper date. They went from the Ministry to home and that was it. "I like your little idea. It's perfect."

"I can't believe Ginny offered up her wedding, too. She really didn't have to do that."

"Ginny likes daring people to defy her." Draco snorted. "Trust me, she loves a challenge."

Hermione laughed and Draco pulled her in closer. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you, Draco." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Theo flooed to Hermione and Draco's three days later with his morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What is this?" He said in disbelief as he stared at his two best friends.

"Is that it?!" Hermione said excitedly. She jumped out of her chair and raced over, ripping the paper from Theo's hands.

 _Malfoy heir to wed War Heroine_

 _It has been revealed that Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line, will wed Hermione Granger this up coming May. Mr. Malfoy is currently working as a highly sought after potioneer for the Ministry for Magic, while Miss Granger heads a research division for the auror department with her partner and close friend, Theodore Nott. Their relationship blossomed shortly after last May's Victory Day Ceremony. The couple hit it off quite well and had spent much time together reconnecting. Their whirlwind romance sprang into something much more serious as time went on. The couples good friends Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were ecstatic for the couple upon hearing of their engagement. Plans have already been set to have the wedding in early May, with the Potter-Weasley wedding following shortly after in May as well. Both brides-to-be have stated that their wedding planner will be their close friend Astoria Greengrass, and plan to get their dresses from none other than designer Pansy Parkinson._

Hermione gazed at the spread of pictures that were provided. Ginny and Harry's engagement announcement was right above theirs, with the pictures separating the two articles. There were two of just Hermione and Draco, two of Ginny and Harry, one of all four of them, then another with just Draco and Harry.

The two of just Hermione and Draco made her smile. One was while he twirled her around, then pulled her in close for a kiss. They were both laughing and looked like neither had a care in the world. The other was must've been when they first got the park. They were walking hand in hand and Hermione's head was resting in Draco's shoulder as the walked. The one of the four of them was right when they walked out of the house and into the park. Ginny and Hermione were in the middle while Draco and Harry were on either side of them. They all had smiles on their faces and Draco was leaning forward to hear something that Ginny said that made everyone laugh.

The photo of Draco and Harry though, she thought was the best one. Harry was laughing at Draco with his hand on his shoulder and Draco was shaking his head at the comment, but then began to laugh himself. They looked so care free, so much like they had been friends for their entire lives and not just a year or so. It was truly the best picture to publish. It really showed how anything could be overcome if you just tried to understand the other person instead of judge them.

"I love it." She said as she handed it to Draco.

"You did all of this?" Theo questioned.

Hermione nodded. "I thought it was time that people started to let those old ideas go."

"I see they gave the photo credit to Laura." Draco said with a smile. "She'll have more people sending her owls now she won't even know what to do with herself."

"It wasn't necessary to mention all of us." Theo said quietly.

"I know that, but I felt like it." Hermione said with a shrug.


	46. Chapter 46

**This is it! The final chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 46**

The wedding day had finally arrived. The second Saturday in May, to always remind them where it had all started. They had chosen to be married in one of the continents most beautiful botanical gardens. They had toured the ceremony room and the reception hall yesterday and it could only be described as breathtaking. The room for the ceremony was a huge dome shaped room that was completely glass. Huge displays of flower arrangements lined the glass walls and the wooden archway was completely draped in all white flowers. The aisle was lined with white petals from various flowers as well. White wooden chairs lined each side of the aisle, with large grey bows on the backs of each chair.

The reception hall was nothing short of grand. They needed a huge venue since there were to be so many people in attendance. Sheer white fabrics lined the ceiling with large chandeliers engrossed with flowers hung from between the pleats of fabric. Tall flower arrangements lined the walls and each table was set with a white table cloth and blue-silver napkins. Bright white plates and crystal goblets filled each table, and the chairs had the same grey ribbons on them. The centerpieces where simple crystal vases containing pink roses, representing June for Draco's birth month, and purple asters, representing September for Hermione.

So much had changed following the engagement announcement. It seemed practically overnight that Pansy's shops skyrocketed with business. Because of the extra attention and numerous shots Laura had provided of Hermione and Ginny wedding dress shopping Pansy was able to open her third shop in Italy, allowing her to be much closer to Charlie. They purchased a large warehouse space similar to the one in Pairs, with a full flat above it. All of the girls made a special trip to Italy and stayed at Blaise and Luna's vacation home for the grand opening of Pansy's shop.

Astoria and Ron had moved in together, with Astoria selling her shop to Draco and started her own wedding planning business, entering into a partnership with Pansy. They threw so much business at Laura to photograph their clients weddings that the woman was booking for two years out. Blaise, Theo and Draco had all invested in their new business venture. Ron and Harry quickly escalated to the best aurors in the department, solidifying two promotions each. Each of them were now head aurors and ran the entire division, making them the highest ranking aurors in the department right under the head of magical law enforcement. If they chose to they still went on missions, but the new positions allotted for a lot more time home.

Neville had moved Theo into his cottage at Hogwarts, where Mcgonagall and Percy had been able to set up a secure floo so Theo could head back and forth to the Ministry. They had a small ceremony where they exchanged rings and became married in every way that mattered, even though neither chose to change their name. Hermione and Theo still stayed the night with each other at his flat occasionally when Neville was busy at Hogwarts, or Draco was on a mission with the aurors.

Daphne and George had several conversations about getting married, but George just didn't know if he could have a wedding where Fred wasn't his best man. They married at the Ministry like Draco and Hermione did, with no other guests in attendance. They still lived in their flat above George's shop, and truly couldn't be happier.

Narcissa had moved out of the Manor, and into a smaller country cottage that was much closer to Draco and Hermione's. The Manor sat empty, neither Narcissa or Draco knowing when they would go back, although Hermione surprisingly had no problems with living there once they decided to have children. Their demons were behind them, and she knew that she and Draco could overcome anything. She knew that when they did decide to move back into the Manor, Narcissa would come and live with them, and Hermione couldn't imagine a better situation. It meant that any children they decided to have would be surrounded by even more love. They would put love back into those cold walls, she had no doubt.

Hermione and Draco had met her parents for morning coffee nearly every Saturday, and stayed most of the morning. Jean and Narcissa had become quite close due to the wedding preparations, and often found themselves shopping and dining together. Narcissa, much like Draco, spent the Malfoy fortune any way she saw fit, especially if she thought it would infuriate Lucius.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Hermione's mother asked her softly.

"Hmm? Oh, just... everything that's happened recently. How much things have changed." Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and gazed at herself in her wedding dress.

Pansy had worked miracles on the dress. Narcissa, Hermione and Jean all had an opinion on what the perfect dress was for her, and Pansy had really outdone herself. It was bright white and vintage lace, with a sweetheart neckline that had small sleeves fall just off her shoulders. The dress had a detachable six foot train that she would wear for the ceremony, then remove for the reception. Her veil cascaded down her back and matched the length of the train. Her hair was done in a neat chignon and had a few tendrils framing her face. She wore a small comb that was embellished in diamonds and emeralds, her wedding gift from Draco. Her heels seemed to glow to match the brightness of her dress.

For her something old she had wrapped her grandfathers embroidered handkerchief around her bouquet of pink roses and asters. Her something borrowed was the opal necklace that her mother wore on her wedding day, to match the engagement ring. And her something blue were a pair of sapphire studded earrings and a matching bracelet from Narcissa.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm already married, mom." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know that, but this is a big day. One of the most important days of your life."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Hermione, I just wanted you to know that I'm so proud of you. Of everything you've done."

Hermione turned to face her, tears threatening her eyes.

"You've grown so much, and I couldn't be any happier for you. The way you've overcome so many things, you're such a fighter. I know the man Draco used to be, and you've changed him, dear. He loves you fiercely. And I'm just so proud of the way you have truly changed the world. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom." Hermione sniffed to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh dear, don't cry." Jean said, fanning her face making Hermione giggle nervously.

"Are we almost ready? It's nearly time." Narcissa said as she entered the room. "Oh my child, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Narcissa. How is he?"

To Hermione's surprise, Narcissa actually snorted. "He's terribly nervous. He says you haven't answered him all day."

"I haven't, Pansy says it would add to the anticipation."

"Well he's about ready to storm in here and drag you down the aisle if we don't start." Narcissa laughed out.

With a nod Hermione and Jean left the room to follow Narcissa down to where her father and her bridesmaids were waiting.

"Hello, daddy." Hermione breathed out, making her father turn.

The look on the man's face was one that Hermione would never forget.

"Hermione, Oh angel, you look radiant. So beautiful." He whispered, trying to control his emotions.

"Thank you." She set her hand in the crook of his elbow and waited for everything to begin.

The bridesmaids wore simple blue-grey off the shoulder, floor length chiffon dresses with a draped neckline. Everyone was giddy with the ceremony starting in just a few minutes. Sami, Daphne, Astoria, Fleur, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny were all part of the wedding party. Soft music began to play and Hermione saw the groomsmen come over to walk their partners down the aisle. Theo, Neville, Blaise, George, Bill, Charlie, Taylor, Ron, and Harry had all been made groomsmen.

"Hermione?"

She turned to see Theo staring at her, slack jawed with amazement.

"Oh Love, you look beautiful." He came up to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Theo. I'm getting a little nervous."

"You should see him." Theo smiled. "He's a wreck."

"Okay! It's time!" Astoria said waving her hands. One by one she lined up the order in which they were walking, then took her place beside Ron.

She watched as her bridal party began to walk down the aisle, she and her father stood off to the side, to ensure that Draco couldn't see her until it was time. Theo had escorted Narcissa down the aisle first, then Harry walked Jean down the aisle, both coming back to walk their partners down as well. When the music changed she took a deep breath. It was time.

* * *

Draco couldn't take much more of this. He hadn't spoke to Hermione since last night, and he was more than pissed off she wasn't answering through their bond. Damn Pansy and her meddling. She had even insisted they stay in separate suites at their hotel! It was outrageous!

"Calm down, I can hear your brooding from here." Harry said to him, handing him a glass of firewhiskey.

"You just wait." Draco said as he slammed the contents of his glass. "Yours is coming next week, you'll see."

Harry just chuckled. "Somehow I think I'll be handling it slightly better than this."

Draco set his empty glass down and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He wore a grey suit with a white dress shirt, vest and tie. His gift from Hermione, a gold and ruby tie clip and matching cuff links competed his attire. The groomsmen wore the same colored suits, but with grey vests and matching ties to go with the bridesmaids dresses.

"If you wrinkle your suit anymore than you already have Pansy will have your ass." Charlie said to him.

"Pansy has been nothing but a thorn in my side since this whole thing started! I mean really, who does she think she is? Telling my wife that we shouldn't even speak to each other!"

"Hey, Mate. I know it's rough now, but it's worth it. It is so worth it." Blaise said from beside him.

Draco took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He hadn't the slightest idea why he was so nervous. He was already married to her, she was already his. They were just proving it to the world.

"Okay! Here we go!" Astoria nearly shouted as she burst into the room.

Draco took several more deep breaths as she led them down the hall to where they were supposed to wait.

"Draco, you have to go through this door. Stand up front where the Minister is, the rest of you follow me." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Won't be long now, relax." Theo said to him as he clasped his best friends shoulder.

"Right." All Draco could do was nod.

He pushed open the door and walked over to the Minister like he was told to.

"Draco." Kingsley greeted.

"Sir." He responded automatically.

"How are you fairing?"

"Fucking anxious." His eyes got wide as he realized what he said. "I apologize." He said quickly.

Kingsley chuckled at him. "No need, my boy." With a nod towards the other door at the end of the hall he whispered to Draco. "It's time."

Draco turned to see that the procession had started. He watched as his mother was led down the aisle by Theo, then Harry with Jean. He wondered if they had practically wore the same dress on purpose. His mother wore a silver boat necked style dress with long sleeves that had a slight mermaid silhouette and fell just passed her knees, while Jean wore the exact same dress in a pale grey blue with three-quarter sleeves and fell just above her knees. Both dresses were sequined from top to bottom, making them shimmer in the soft light of the room.

He then watched as Sami was escorted by Taylor, then Fleur and Bill, Daphne and George, Pansy and Charlie, Astoria and Ron, Luna and Blaise, Neville and Theo, then finally Harry and Ginny. He let himself smile when the music changed to signal the bride finally making her walk down the aisle. It was time.

The moment she came into view he felt like his heart stopped. His breathing hitched and the world stopped spinning. She was simply breathtaking. From head to toe, he couldn't have imaged anything close to way she looked right now. And she was his. His eyes got watery as emotions flooded through him.

 _Words can't describe how beautiful you are. I love you._

Draco's words made her smile. She locked eyes with him and knew that he knew she felt exactly the same way. The man standing at the alter was completely hers. The sexiest man in the world belonged to her.

She glanced around the room at the hundreds of people that showed up for the wedding. She let out a shaky breath.

"There's so many people here." She whispered to her father. "I don't even know three-quarters of them."

Her father just patted her hand. "All of that doesn't matter, sweetheart. All you need to worry about is that man up there, and boy does he look nervous."

Hermione tried to stifle her giggle. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, my beautiful girl."

The walk up the aisle seemed to take forever, but when Hermione finally reached the end all Draco could think about was taking her into his arms. He had to keep reminding himself that he needed to wait until the ceremony began before he could even touch her.

"I love you." He whispered once she was close enough.

"I love you." She said softly with a smile.

They had chosen a muggle ceremony, since some of Hermione's family and their friends had came. Which was perfectly fine with Draco, they were already married, already bonded by magic. The ceremony was purely for her benefit, and he would give her whatever she wanted.

"Welcome family and friends." Kingsley began. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining in marriage of Draco and Hermione. You all have come here to witness this formal commitment they will make with one another, to offer their love and support of this union, and to allow Draco and Hermione to start their marriage surrounded by the people that are most important to them. The devoted couple before you thanks your for your attendance, and now asks you for your blessings, encouragement, and lifelong support in their decision to be married."

He addressed the couple standing before him. "Draco and Hermione. Marriage is the promise between two people to love each other, to trust each other, to honor one another in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables two separate souls to share desires, joys and sorrows, dreams and memories. To help each other through all uncertainties in life."

"A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your own unique identity, and grow in your own way, together, throughout the years ahead. It is a safe haven for you both to become your very best selves. You are adding to your life not only affection for each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibility and love. Trust in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. To stay dedicated and open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so."

"Draco, please repeat after me."

"I, Draco, take you, Hermione, to be my wife. To love you as you are. From this day forward, I vow to be grateful for our love, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and myself, to fill our life with laughter and our home with pleasure, to inspire you and to help you grow, and to love you completely."

Draco drew a shaky breath. "These things I pledge to you."

"Hermione, please repeat these words after me." Kingsley said turning to her.

"I, Hermione, take you, Draco, to be my husband. To love you as you are. From this day forward, I vow to be grateful for our love, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and myself, to fill our life with laughter and our home with pleasure, to inspire you and to help you grow, and to love you completely. These things I pledge to you."

Hermione barely got her vows out before the tears were running down her face. Without thinking, Draco reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks, giving her a reassuring smile.

"The rings please."

Theo came up from his spot next to Draco and silently handed Kingsley the wedding bands.

"Your wedding is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love." He gave Hermione's ring to Draco and Draco's ring to Hermione.

"Draco, do you take Hermione to be your wife?"

"I do." He answered confidently, fitting the two wedding bands around her engagement ring and sliding it on her finger.

"And do you Hermione, take Draco to be your husband?"

"I do." She had meant to sound more confident than what came out, but she was so giddy with excitement it sounded more like a laugh, which made Draco smile.

He stared at his hand for a moment, the weight of the ring on his finger making him feel complete. He felt whole. They laced their fingers together and as soon as the rings touched he felt like their magic was singing, that the love that these two rings represented flowed through him and into her. That the long ago ancestors that started it all had somehow bottled up all of their devotion and love to each other inside these rings. He glanced up at her surprised face and knew she felt it, too.

"By the power of your love and commitment to each other, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may now kiss your bride." Kingsley boomed.

Without warning, Draco smashed his lips against Hermione's. There was no room for subtlety on this day. He wanted her, so desperately, and he didn't give a damn who witnessed it. He heard cheers and clapping, and the familiar sound of a camera nearby, but in this moment, his entire world was Hermione.

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck, loving the feel of his lips finally against hers. When they had finally pulled away from each other they had joined hands and faced the crowd.

"May I introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy!"

The entire room of people stood and rejoiced as Draco and Hermione ran down the aisle, back towards the receiving room. Once there they both laughed with nervous excitement and kissed again.

"I love you." Draco said in a rush as soon as their lips parted. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Draco." She whispered to him, trying not to cry.

Their moment was immediately interrupted by the rest of their wedding party and Laura, who was frantically snapping photos. Astoria and Pansy had told them they were needed for pictures, and dragged them all around the gardens for different shots. An entire hour went by of constant pictures and poses before Draco and Hermione had a minute to themselves.

"If I have to stand for another bloody picture I think I'll snap." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, stop. It's all worth it later, when we can look at those pictures and remember how miserable we were." She joked.

"Okay! Get ready! They're about to announce you." Astoria said quickly before shoving them into place. She removed the train from Hermione's dress and the veil, giving her an entirely new look. Her dress was still floor length, but now only had a slight flair starting at her thighs.

Their parents, plus each member of the bridal party was introduced before them. When they had finally heard "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" they walked into the reception room, hand in hand and stood in the middle of the dance floor. Ginny came up to take Hermione's bouquet so they could have their first dance as a couple.

Everyone watched in awe as Draco spun her around effortlessly on the dance floor.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." He said once they were close enough to each other.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She teased.

"I guarantee that no one has even noticed me when when I'm standing next to you."

"You say that all the time."

"Because it's true."

He continued to spin her around, and even dipped her at the end of the song, earning them a few cheers and whistles from the guests. When they broke apart Hermione danced with her father for one song then Draco danced with his mother. After that they were seated for dinner, which was served by none other than the staff from Draco's winery. He refused to actually pay the fee to himself, and instead divided it up amongst the staff that were working the event.

Hermione and Draco had copied Blaise and Luna and had a sweetheart table all to themselves, avoiding a head table completely. The bridal party shared one long table.

"You know that since we didn't do a receiving line after the ceremony, Astoria wants us to go around and greet each table right?" Hermione said to him during dinner.

"What? Seriously? There's over three hundred people here! Do you even know how many tables that is?"

"Thirty seven." She answered. Draco just laughed at her, clearly not expecting and answer to what he thought was a rhetorical question.

"We only have to spend a minute with each table."

"That's thirty seven more minutes than I want to be spending on this."

"Draco!" She scolded, but ended up laughing. "This is important! All of these people came here to see us get married, we have to thank them for their time."

"They're here because their nosey and enjoy gossip... Alright, fine." He caved when she tried her best to glare at him. "One minute at each table. I will be timing you."

After dinner was served and Hermione decided it was time to greet their guests, he did his best to move her along, but after the first six tables he gave up on the minute per table idea. Hermione was friendly and vocal and truly eager to thank literally every guest for coming. Nearly hour later they had finally made their way back to the front tables, where the wedding party and their parents were seated. Thankfully the guests had been occupied with dessert while they had tirelessly thanked each person for coming. Draco sat in a vacant chair between his mother and Hermione's mother, downing whatever drink was in front of him.

"Don't be so dramatic, dear." Narcissa said to him.

"He's pouting already. It didn't take Wesley long either." Jean commented.

"Nor Arthur, we had a rather large wedding as well. Nothing like this, but we didn't know half the guests that came." Molly explained.

"Neither did I." Narcissa agreed.

"I just want some time with my wife, is that too much to ask for?"

"That's what the honeymoon is for, my dear boy." Narcissa reminded him.

"Oh yes." Draco drawled. "The honeymoon we can't even go on yet because of Potter's wedding."

"I think it's very nice of you two to stay for their wedding. I realize your in it, but to be able to help with the preparations the week before is wonderful." Jean said sincerely.

"We'll be leaving the same they they are." Hermione said to her mother.

"Any plans for Denmark?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, Yes! There's several museums I want to visit, and also one of the worlds largest libraries is located there!" Hermione said in a rush.

Wesley just shook his head. "I hope you get something out of this trip, Draco."

"Oh, I do." He smiled. "Have you ever heard of Legoland?!"

* * *

"It's about time you made it to our table!" Theo practically shouted at them when they finally made their way over.

"We had to greet each guest, Theo. It would be disrespectful otherwise."

"Your husband looks thrilled." Theo said with a laugh.

"I'm just ready to have my wife to myself for a while." He pouted.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "He's just being dramatic." She looked around at the table and jumped with excitement as she laid eyes on the man sitting next to Taylor.

"Oh! You must be Bryce! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't get to meet you earlier than this!" She rounded the table and he stood to give her a hug. She had to admit, he was a very good looking man. His dark hair and chocolate eyes were quite the attractive combination.

"Tay is always talking about you, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Oh, I just adore him! He's so sweet." She motioned to Draco. "My husband, Draco."

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco said automatically. "Nice to put a face to a name. Thank you for coming, it really means a lot to my wife and I."

"Wouldn't miss it." Bryce smiled at him.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally stop by." Hermione heard from behind her. She turned to see Sami walking up with a man carrying drinks.

"Here we are." He said as he handed Theo, Taylor and Bryce glasses.

"Pritchard?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Hello, wasn't sure if you'd remember me." With a smile he shook Draco's hand.

Hermione had to admit that he wasn't too bad to look at either, blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Graham Pritchard." Hermione's eyes got wide. Sami had never talked about having a boyfriend.

"He's younger than I am." Sami said, trying to read her thoughts. "He actually was in the same year as Laura."

"Oh, no kidding! She's very sweet."

"This explains the way you can be absolutely Slytherin at times." Draco said to Sami.

"I've picked up a few things." she replied slyly.

"After the honeymoon we have to get together so we can get to know you." Hermione said to Graham. "And Tay and Bryce, too!"

* * *

They made their way down to the other end of the table then Harry shot up and hugged Hermione.

"He's had a few firewhiskeys." Ron chuckled from behind him.

"A few?" Blaise smirked from the middle of the table.

"Enjoy it now, Potter. Next week you'll be dragged from table to table thanking people you don't even know for coming to your own wedding."

"Try not to sound so bitter, Draco." Ginny said as she shoved his arm.

"Should've done what we did and just eloped... oh wait, you did that already!" George laughed. "You wanted to give her the wedding, Mate. You can't complain about it now."

"Enough pouting from you." Astoria scolded. "Let's get the dancing started!"

* * *

Later on as Draco watched his wife make a fool of herself on the dance floor surrounded by her closest girlfriends, he was surrounded by their significant others passing a bottle around the table.

"So, is it everything you wanted?" Theo asked him.

"It's perfect. She's been so happy all day, that's really all I wanted."

"Stori did and amazing job with this place, she really knows her stuff." Blaise commented. Draco had to agree, he couldn't think of a better place to be married. "Hey, Weasley, you plan on marrying her anytime soon?"

"What is it with you nosey gits, that's the third time I've been asked that tonight!"

"People always ask that at weddings." Charlie said waving his hand.

"I'll marry her when you get married." Ron smirked.

Charlie, who ever backed down from a dare, who had tamed the un-tamable Pansy Parkinson, grinned at his little brother and pulled a small box from his pants pocket and set it on the table.

The stares were priceless.

Ron, who was always underestimated, reached over his chair into his suit jacket pocket, and pulled out a matching small back velvet box.

"Holy shit!" George said in shock and amusement.

"Tonight." Charlie and Ron said at the same time, still looking at each other.

"This is it, then. We'll all be married." Neville said to them as he moved to slap Ron on the back. "To Slytherin's!"

"Funny how things work out." Ron joked.

"Right? I always assumed Neville would end up with Luna!" Harry said with a laugh.

"And Blaise would be a bachelor forever!" Theo said with a smile.

"Look who's talking!" Blaise laughed.

"And Malfoy would end up with Parkinson." George said.

"No one thought that." Draco rushed to say.

"Yes they did." Harry and Neville corrected.

"I guess the only ones that aren't a surprise to anyone is Potter." Draco said with a smile.

"I cant help that I knew what I wanted before the rest of you." Harry said smugly.

As the music changed to a much slower song the girls made their way to the table where they were sitting. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor with a smile, while Ginny tore Theo away from Neville.

"I've never seen you happier." Harry whispered to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't ask for more. This is... everything's perfect."

"You deserve perfect. I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Harry. Are you excited for next week? This will be you in no time!"

"I cant wait." He grinned.

As Draco spun Sami around on the dance floor he caught a glance at his wife. Her eyes were glistening and he knew it was from happiness.

"You know, when you first came around I hated you."

"No." Draco said in mock surprise.

Sami just giggled. "I guess you've moved up to alright."

"And you've moved up to tolerable." He winked.

* * *

It was at least a dozen more dances before Draco got to hold his wife in his arms.

"When's the earliest we can get out of here?"

"Mmm. Got something else you'd rather be doing, do you?" She said playfully.

"I have a few ideas." Draco winked. "I only have you to myself for tonight and tomorrow, I have to make it count."

"After Harry and Ginny's wedding we'll have two wonderful weeks of just us." She said breathless.

"I'm counting the seconds." He spun her around and then dipped her, giving her a kiss as he pulled her back into him.

The reception lasted until midnight, crushing any hopes Draco had of getting Hermione to himself early. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she parted with the last few guests, even though she would see them all later that week. She spent a few extra minutes with her parents and Narcissa, and of course Theo who spun her around as he hugged her.

"He doesn't hug me like that." Neville said to Draco.

"I think she has smiles that are reserved just for him." Draco couldn't help but smile at the relationship that she had with his best friend. It just made him love her more. They walked over hand in hand and parted so she could hug Neville, while Theo gave Draco a crushing hug.

"It means a lot to me that you've been there for me all these years." Theo said quietly. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you found her. She completes you."

"I was made for her, I just know it." He looked at his best friend. "Thanks for never giving up on me." Draco hugged him again.

"What the hell, you two never cry over me?" Blaise said as he walked up to kiss Hermione's cheek.

"Who's crying?" Theo said as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

Once Hermione finally told Draco they could leave he couldn't get her to their hotel suite fast enough. They stood outside their door and without warning he picked her up and carried over the threshold, making her giggle.

"Your mom told me I had to do that." He set her down gently, holding her to him. "Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"It was more. Draco, everything was perfect. You didn't have to do all of this."

"I did though. I want to give you everything."

"All I need is you." She whispered against his lips.

"There's times where I still can't believe you're mine." He turned her to carefully help her out of her dress, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could as he did so.

She sighed from the soft kisses, making her stir with pleasure. Once she was free from her dress Draco removed what felt like five different layers before they stood in front of each other completely bare. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed, laying on top of her as he did so. He trailed kisses from her lips to her stomach, giving her goosebumps as he did so.

"You took your potion this morning, yes?"

"Mhm." She hummed. Draco had made a contraception potion she only had to take once a week, since she claimed it was annoying she had to take it so often after he came back from Australia.

"Good girl." He whispered against her skin. He moved down so his face was nuzzled between her legs, making her shiver with anticipation.

"I've waited all day for you. I've been dying to have you beneath me."

"I know the feeling." She panted. Her fingers found their way to his hair, begging him to taste her.

"I will never get enough of you." He said just before he licked her.

Her sharp intake of breath make him smirk. She was more than ready, but he couldn't help but prolong it. It only tortured them both, yet he just couldn't resist. He licked and sucked until she was crying out his name. Even after her climax, he continued to lick her sensitive folds, then slowly made his way back up her body. He positioned himself at her soaked entrance, pushing in slowly.

"Draco, please."

"Please what, my Love?" His attempt at control was laughable, he was barely containing himself from driving into her. And hearing her beg for it was his undoing. Before she could answer he was already buried deep inside her. "Hermione." He panted.

"Move, please. I need to feel you." Her hips were pushing up against his, the friction from the skin to skin contact making her moan.

Draco wanted this to last, so instead of giving her what he knew she wanted he moved his hips in small circles, rubbing himself against her body. She was still sensitive form her first orgasm, and knew she wouldn't last much longer either. She arched her back into him, giving him perfect access to her neck. He kissed and licked and sucked on her skin as he set an excruciatingly slow pace.

Her nails her digging into him as she tried to force him to go faster. The feeling of it sent shivers through him, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He propped himself up on his elbows and began slamming into her without warning, loving the screams she was making at the fast pace she had begged him for.

"Hermione, please. I cant-"

His plea was completely drowned out in her cry of ecstasy, sending him over the edge. As they crashed down together, the world was spinning around them. He collapsed on top of her, rolling them both onto their sides to face each other. He joined their left hands, looking at their rings.

"Did you feel it?" He asked, still panting. "During the ceremony?"

She nodded. "What was it?"

"I don't know. I think it was the magic that was held within the rings. Maybe it was released when they were finally joined together."

"By true love." She moved in to kiss him, her eyes shinning. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Exactly fifteen years later, Draco and Hermione followed the tradition of getting new rings for their anniversary. Although they were sad to depart with them, they put them back in with the Black family jewels, to be passed down to their son Scorpius when he wished to wed, and he would then wear his father's ring. Draco was happy to pass along the tradition, knowing that the love that he and Hermione shared infused itself in their rings, making the magic they held even stronger. Knowing that he and Hermione were the ones to finally bring the Granger and Black lines together always made his heart burst every time Scorpius asked to hear the story.

After years of watching and learning from the love that his parents shared, when he asked Rose Weasley to marry him and slid his mother's ring on her finger nine years later, he knew that he had gotten it right.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe it's over already! I love this story so much and I really hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Hope it was all worth it :) Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm currently working on two other Dramione fics :) Thank you again!**


End file.
